Cuidando tu vida
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Él la encontró, la salvó y la ayudó a crecer... pero ahora después de tantos años, él se pregunta si ese cariño que había crecido en él por ella puede llegar a ser algo más, su niña se convirtió en mujer, se convirtió en su amor.
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Aún recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez… sus grandes ojos marrón chocolate me miraban con curiosidad y miedo mientras su madre agonizaba a su lado. James los había matado, a él y a su madre... por lo que esa pequeña niña quedaba sola en el mundo.

Mi corazón muerto latió por primera vez después de cien años, sus ojos me decían que debía estar con ella, me gritaban... me imploraban, ella ahora era mi vida, la debía proteger a costa de todo y de quien se atreva a amenazar su existencia. La acuné en mi pecho cuando comenzó a llorar mientras su madre daba su último respiro,

_Cuídala... _ me dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos, entonces corrí… corrí mas que el viento y más de lo que me permitían mis propias piernas ya no había otra opción, quien quisiera tenerla pasaría sobre mi cadáver, la bebé que tenía en mis brazos era ahora la razón de mi existencia. Por ella y solo por ella el invierno que había en mi corazón se derretía con su verano... el calor que ella me regalaba.


	2. Duerme mi niña

**Hola!... y gracias por haber leído el prólogo, de verdad pensé que no les interesaría esta historia, pero con gusta ahora la sigo. Algunos comentarios dice que es parecida a otro fic que anda por ahí, de verdad hice el prólogo sin saber eso y por el fic parecido ni lo leí sinceramente. Algunas historias pueden parecerse en algo y no por eso es un plagio, espero que leyendo el primer capitulo sepan que es diferente, y si de casualidad hay un fic en la web que es parecido o similar es casualidad, con el tema Edward y Bella pueden pasar muchas cosas y variadas y hay muchos fics en todos lados sobre ellos, si la trama de un fic coincide con otro es pura casualidad... pero acá les digo que cada historia es diferente, porque cada autor es diferente. Besos!!!!!.... y dejen comentarios para saber su opinión.... nos vemos.**

* * *

**Duerme**** mi niña**

Mi corazón no latía, no temblaba ni mucho menos vivía pero al verla mirarme tiernamente con esos ojos dulces y llenos de inocencia parecía que mi corazón pudiera saltar de mi pecho.

_Papito… ¿tío Emmett vendrá hoy?_ me dijo con su tierna vocecita de apenas tres años.

_No lo sé mi niña, nunca se sabe…_ le dije y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Siguió jugando a peinar a sus muñecas mientras yo la seguía observando desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación embelezado, era increíble cómo esa niña había llenado de repente mi vida… una vida vacía y sin sentido que había estado llevando no hace mucho, cuando la encontré envuelta entre mantas a lado de su madre agonizante, James el cazador las había estado persiguiendo desde que ella había nacido, en realidad mi pobre niña no había nacido con una buena estrella… su vida desde que su madre abandonó este mundo había sido anónima y fugitiva, yo era su único contacto con este mundo, yo y mi familia que esporádicamente nos visitaban. Entre mi padre y yo habíamos decidido que lo más apropiado era que yo cuidara de ella, eso iba a ser más seguro para mi niña y lo más conveniente para mi familia, todos ya tenían alguien por quien vivir, excepto yo… o sea que no tenía nada que perder. Otra de las razones por las cuales sería yo el que la cuidaría era que mi padre no gozaba de tanto anonimato, era médico en el hospital de Seattle… él había atendido a René, la madre de mi niña cuando ésta dio a luz y él se había enfrentado a James la primera vez en el hospital, cuando el cazador comenzó con la persecución… desde ese día la vida de mi niña había cambiado. Mi vida había cambiado… ahora lo apostaba todo por ella.

James no la dejaría ir así como así, "un vampiro nunca olvida" me decía mi padre siempre que yo salía con la idea de llevar a mi niña a visitar a mi familia. Me era difícil ver cómo crecía aislada de todos y de todo, una niña de su edad tendría que estar haciendo el pre-escolar pero yo no concebía la idea de dejarla sola por mucho tiempo y mucho menos con extraños. Aunque siempre y muy de vez en cuando caía de sorpresa algún miembro de mi familia… la última vez fueron Emmett y Rosalie que estuvieron con nosotros por una semana, sus tíos se habían encariñado mucho con ella y la consentían en todo al igual que yo, pero siempre en el anonimato y a escondidas.

En estos tres años vivimos en diferentes partes del mundo, solo para mayor seguridad y para despistar a su cazador. Hasta hace seis meses habíamos estado viviendo Bristol, Reino Unido… siempre buscaba lugares parecidos en clima y ambiente a Seattle, no solamente porque yo no podía exponerme a la luz del sol sino también para que mi niña se mantenga aclimatada y acostumbrada a lo que era su ciudad natal, si… albergaba la esperanza de algún día poder volver.

De alguna manera vivir en pequeños pueblos tenía sus beneficios, mi niña podía salir a pasear y a recorrer las calles tomada de mi mano, esto hacía que no se sintiera tan sola en el mundo… habían otros con su misma condición, humanos. Esto también me daba la posibilidad de salir a cazar animales fuera del pueblo, siempre de noche y con mi niña durmiendo protegida siempre con un fuerte sistema de seguridad. Si bien esto no detendría a James, si detendría a otros humanos con malas intenciones. Me era extremadamente difícil dejarla sola pero yo era un vampiro… una criatura peligrosa para cualquier humano o animal y debía mantener controlada mi sed para salvaguardar la vida de mi niña.

Mi afán por pretejerla rayaba la obsesión y muchas noches me torturaba pensando en como iba a ser cuando mi niña creciera y comenzara a interesarse por otras cosas, conociera gente y me demandara más libertad… ¿cómo le iba a explicar que no debía exponerse tanto?... ¿Qué a menos que James no muriera ella siempre iba a estar siendo acechada por él… por un vampiro y que casualmente el hombre que la cuidaba hasta dar su vida por ella era precisamente un vampiro?... tantas preguntas y dudas me nublaban la mente hasta que el miedo llegaba para embargarme, por primera vez en mi vida como vampiro sentía miedo. Claro que todas esas cuestiones no sucederán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero para mi siglo de vida unos cuantos años no eran nada, un soplo de viento o un suspiro de Bella, mi niña.

Cuando escapé con ella, decidí mantener nuestros nombres, pero nuestros apellidos los había cambiado solo por seguridad… ella era mi hija Isabella Measen y yo su padre Edward Measen. Tanto ella como yo llevábamos nuestros verdaderos apellidos por dentro, en nuestra sangre y en nuestra esencia como parte de nuestra persona y de nuestra historia. Algún día volvería a ser Isabella Swan como su madre y padre le habían puesto y yo volvería a ser Edward Cullen, como mi padre y madre me habían adoptado, por ahora solo adoptábamos temporalmente el que había sido mi apellido antes de mi transformación.

_Bella… a cenar hija._ le dije desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, después de prepararle su comida favorita, ravioles con queso.

_Siii!!!_ gritó mi pequeña entusiasmada saltando hacia mis brazos, la sostuve allí y la llevé a la cocina. Nuestra casa era modesta, Esme había hecho su magia en ella para que Bella se sintiera cómoda y confortable… ella era feliz en cualquier lado donde estuviera, su hogar era su pequeño lugar en el mundo y yo estaba agradecido de poder compartirlo con ella. Aún así, siempre que debía elegir una casa para instalarnos, la elegía sencilla y más bien pequeña… más que nada para no llamar la atención y pasar de ser percibida, no era apropiado elegir algo ostentoso y mucho menos en nuestra situación.

La senté en su silla alta de comer y le serví su plato, yo no comía… mi dieta era diferente. El alimento de los humanos me parecía repugnante pero igualmente me servía un poco en un plato solo para aparentar ante ella que comía, me llevaba una porción de la comida a la boca antes de escupirlo disimuladamente y mi pequeña me imitaba, era sorprendente ver cuán rápido aprendía.

Ella era una niña muy vivaz y astuta y le gustaba aprender de todo, por la noche antes de acostarse leíamos juntos… le gustaba mucho esta actividad, en su habitación habían pilas y pilas de libros de cuento que todos los días leíamos. Siempre dedicábamos una hora al día para hacer alguna actividad entretenida y educativa para incentivar su inteligencia y creatividad.

_Buenas noches mi Bella…_ le dije besándola suavemente en la frente mientras la cobijaba esa noche.

_Papito… toca el piano, quiero mi nana._ me decía ya medio adormilada.

_Bien… pero prométeme que te dormirás._ le dije en un susurro antes de levantarme y ella asintió suavemente mientras sus pequeños parpados pestañaban pesadamente.

Me dirigí hacia el piano que se situaba en una de las esquinas de la sala y comencé a tocar su nana, una melodía suave y acompasada que había compuesto meses después que ella llegó a mi vida.

Esa como todas las noches no dejé de tocar hasta escuchar su suave respiración y el retumbar tranquilo de su corazón. Pude ver sus tiernos sueños en mi mente… soñaba con hadas, conejos y también mi rostro se aparecía en sus sueños alternadamente, me reía con lo inverosímil de sus sueños yo… un vampiro conviviendo alegremente en ese dulce mundo de fantasía, el mundo de los sueños de mi Bella.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación de mi niña y me arrodillé a su lado, dormía placidamente y la envidié por no poder soñar y dormir de esa manera como lo hacía ella… se veía tan pacifica, el mundo entero se detenía al verla con esa paz, me olvidaba de nuestro aislamiento, de lo que extrañaba a mi familia, del desquiciado vampiro que la perseguía, de lo confusa que era nuestra relación mi pequeña hija humana y yo su papá vampiro. Como cada noche me acomodé en su mecedora, en la esquina de su habitación y la contemplé dormir,

_Papi… mira… conejo…_ decía susurrando dormida, en sus sueños yo perseguía un lindo conejo blanco entre los árboles y ella reía. Reí yo también.

_Si Bella… duerme mi niña_ le dije sonriendo.

Esa como la mayoría de las noches fue tranquila, no tuvo pesadillas ni se despertó llorando, como lo hacía otras noches. Esa era su reacción luego de un susto o una tormenta, pesadillas turbulentas surcaban su mente y yo apresuradamente la tomaba entre mis brazos para calmarla. Pero esta noche fue tranquila… los malos sueños se mantuvieron a raya y pudo dormir feliz, conmigo velando sus sueños, su centinela, su guardián… su padre.


	3. Miedo a la oscuridad

**Holis!!!!.... si... ya sé que es un capitulo demasiado corto pero estoy a full haciendo otros y debo dividir mi poco tiempo libre entre ellos. Espero que al menos les guste, dejen sus comentarios y sigo escribiendo, besos y perdón por la tardanza al subir los capis!!!.... nos vemos!...**

**Ahhh.... con respecto al diario intimo de Bella, ja!!!.... yo todavía tengo uno, me gustó la idea de plasmar sus sentimientos desde uno ya que queda más real a mi entender, no sé ustedes que dicen??, ahora si Bye!!!**

Capitulo 2: Miedo a la oscuridad

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 8 años…_

Querido diario…

Hoy desperté a la mitad de la noche porque tuve un sueño raro, llamé a mi papi con gritos y llorando a más no poder. Estaba en el medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación lo busqué pero no logré verlo, a demás mis lagrimas me nublaban la vista.

En mi sueño un perro grande me perseguía por el bosque, llamé a mi papi pero no me contestó, corría por los árboles y me sentía muy solita y asustada. El perro que me perseguía era muy feo y grandote, tenía unos grandes ojos rojos que me miraban enojados. Cuando me cansé y ya no podía respirar me detuve sosteniéndome en un árbol. Entonces vi a mi papi un poquito lejos de mí y le grité llamándolo… él estaba en el medio de ese claro llamándome… corrí hasta él en el momento justo cuando el enorme perro saltaba encima de mi papi, me asusté y me detuve, comencé a gritar mirando cómo el perro mordía a mi papá,

"¡Vete Bella!...corre hija!" me decía mientras yo comenzaba a llorar y gritar con más fuerza, mi sueño termino pero el miedo hizo que mi corazoncito latiera rápido y me costara respirar, temblé de pies a cabeza… mi cama estaba mojada por la transpiración… llamé a mi papi pero no vino a mí como lo hacía otras noches. Solo salí de mi cama y caminé con miedo hacia su habitación buscándolo pero no estaba, lo busqué luego en la cocina y tampoco lo encontré. Me dio mucho miedo… mucho, no quiero que mi papi me abandone. Cuando vamos a pasear al pueblo veo caminar a los hombres de la mano con mujeres, pero él siempre va conmigo… ¿y si me había dejado sola para ir con alguna mujer?, ¿y si mi papi quiere caminar de la mano de algunas de ellas y por mí no lo hace?... tal vez yo lo molesto, después de todo no soy más que una niña.

Tal vez solo quiere darse besos con ella como tío Emmett lo hace con la tía Rosalie o mis tíos Jassper y Alice… cuando ellos nos visitan a veces los pesco dándose besitos, me río y me escondo se ven tan dulces… pero nunca se me ocurrió que tal vez mi papi quisiera hacer eso también.

Me senté en el medio del salón con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas apretándolas con fuerza y mi cabeza escondida entre mis rodillas, tuve miedo… mucho miedo y comencé a llorar. Me tumbé de lado como un ovillito en el suelo y de tanto llorar cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida.

Sentí que unos brazos fríos me levantaron del suelo… se sintió lindo, eran fríos como el suelo donde había estado durmiendo pero eran cómodos y familiares.

"Duerme mi niña… perdóname por favor pequeña" me dijo al oído esa voz de ángel mientras me arrullaba en sus brazos, me dejó en mi cama y me cantó mi nana… la que mi papi había hecho para mí … mi papi…

"¿Papi?..." dije medio adormilada,

"Si mi niña… aquí estoy, duerme princesa…" me dijo suavemente.

"No me dejes papi… por favor" dije despacito a punto de dormirme y abracé su cuello fuerte, fuerte…

"No hija… nunca te dejaré…" dijo acariciando mi cabello.

Me dormí sabiendo que iba a estar segura en sus brazos, los únicos que me hacen sentir que nada podía pasarme, ningún perro vendría por mí y ningún sueño malo me iba a volver a asustar.

Hoy, después del sueño feo de anoche, mi papi me tenía preparado un rico desayuno… waffles con jugo de frutas y miel. Me despertó y me llevó en sus brazos hasta mi silla acariciándome la espalda.

"Bella… hija, ¿me perdonas por no haber estado anoche?" me dijo con tono preocupado, yo le respondí que si y comí un pedacito de mi waffle…

"papi… ¿anoche fuiste a ver a tu novia?" le pregunté con curiosidad, yo a veces veo cuando visito a mi amiga Leah que su hermano Seth va a buscar a su novia para llevarla a pasear, me gustaría saber si mi papi hace lo mismo, si tiene novia me gustaría conocerla…

"Bella… no hija, ¿de donde sacaste eso?... creo que ves mucha televisión…" rió mi papi mientras me acarició una mejilla.

"Bueno pa… Seth lo hace y su mamá lo deja, yo te dejo…" le dije a mi papi alzando los hombros, él se rió más y lo miré con cara de "¿de qué te ríes?"

"pequeña… no volverá a pasar eso seguro, anoche yo tuve que salir" me dijo mirándome con esos ojitos lindos del color del sol, "yo solo… me hacía falta algo que tuve que ir a buscar, pero cuando volví y te vi allí solita en el suelo… se me desgarró el alma… no tengo perdón, fui un tremendo tonto amor…" realmente pude ver en sus ojos que lo lamentaba y salté de la silla y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, él me sentó en sus rodillas y seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

A la tarde me llevó a casa de Leah a jugar… es muy divertido!, su mami hace panes deliciosos y siempre me da unos para que lleve a casa y coma en el desayuno. Mi papi de vez en cuando me lleva a algún parque o plaza para jugar en los juegos y comer algodón de azúcar, pero esto es solo algunas veces cuando el sol no brilla tanto, un día me contó que le tiene alergia al sol y que si sale cuando el sol brilla su piel puede tomar un color raro. Yo sé que no es así o tal vez sí, pero una vez cuando estábamos en otro pueblo y yo salí fuera de casa a jugar en el jardín ví que él me miraba desde la ventana y un rayito de sol le dio en el brazo, waauuu… su piel brillaba!, como miles de diamantitos pequeños o como los granos de arena de una playa… fue hermoso verlo, pero también fue la única vez que sucedió, cuando le conté lo que había visto se rió y me dijo "Tonta Bella…haces volar mucho tu imaginación". Aunque se lo he pedido, nunca me deja ver su piel cuando el sol brilla… él es tan hermoso!, es el papá más lindo que una niña pudiera tener… ¡soy tan afortunada!.

¿Sabes que?... hace unas horas, cuando yo estaba cenando mi tía Alice llamó … estoy tan feliz!!, viene a vernos con mi abuelita Esme. Ya estoy preparada para recibir todos sus regalos, mi tía es muy divertida y siempre está alegre. La última vez que vino trajo muñecas y libros, ¡un montón!... sabe que me gusta leer y es muy gracioso verla revolviendo mi closet buscando ropa que va quedando pequeña y reponiéndolas con otras que ella misma compra… me río mucho cuando la escucho decir "si yo estuviera aquí contigo pequeñita… no te pondrías esta ropa una y otra vez… serías mi pequeña Barbie personal!" me imagino como Barbie y no me gusta nada… mi papi dice que yo no soy una muñeca, que soy una personita muy especial y que lo más especial en mí es mi corazón, lo que una muñeca no tiene.

Esta noche espero no soñar feo… y si lo hago, espero que mi papi este allí a mi lado. Amo a mi papi más que a nadie en el mundo y me tranquiliza que él me quiera a mí. No me imagino otro padre para mí… aunque si me hubiese gustado tener una mamá.

Al menos esta noche espero soñar con ella… con esa linda mujer de cabello como el mío y ojos color chocolate que sostiene la mano de mi papi en mis sueños, ¡con cuanto amor se miran cuando los sueño! se parece dos ángeles … con la piel tan blanca como la mía, esta noche solo espero soñar con ella otra vez…

Edward

Cuando tomé mi última caza en el bosque emprendí la vuelta a toda velocidad, algo me llamaba a regresar… o solamente sería la intuición primitiva que un hombre tiene al cuidar a un ser amado, no lo sé… pero mis piernas no respondían a mi mente sino a mi corazón.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de casa y abrí la puerta vi a mi niña echa un ovillo en el medio de la oscuridad y en la mitad de la sala, corrí hasta ella y la levanté del suelo… con mi contacto ella se desperezó un poco sin llegar a despertarse,

_Duerme mi niña… perdóname por favor pequeña_ le dije sin disimular el dolor en mi voz… sus mejillas estaban mojadas, señal de que había estado llorando, me maldije internamente rodeándola con mis brazos y llevándola a su cuarto. La sentía tan frágil y pequeña que tenía miedo de romperla al igual que cuando solo tenía unas semanas de vida, Bella había logrado transformarme por completo… podía ser cuidadoso y suave cuando quería y luego fuerte y explosivo cuando la situación lo requería. Cuando la puse en su cama comencé a cantarle su nana y logré calmarla, me pidió que no la dejara y prometí que nunca lo haría. Jamás la dejaría, mi vida estaba anclada a ella… debo pensar en su futuro, lo sé… pero es imposible pensar siquiera en alejarme de ella, era mi hija y yo ya le había entregado el alma cuando sus ojitos marrón chocolate se habían posado sobre los míos hace tan solo ocho años.

Debía encontrar una manera de alimentarme sin dejar que ella quedara sola, no sería fácil, no teníamos amigos ni mucho menos familia, la mía estaba muy lejos de aquí ahora y los únicos amigos que teníamos eran los Clearwater y ellos no sabían nada de mi condición de vampiro, debía por sobre todas las cosas mantener mi secreto a salvo, para la seguridad de Bella.

Mi Bella me hacía reír, me dijo que yo tenía novia y que por eso la había dejado sola en casa esa noche. Nada más lejos de la verdad, yo no podría tener a nadie… mucho menos con mi hija en casa, ella era mi única preocupación ahora y nadie iba a interferir en eso… no por ahora, tampoco conozco a alguien que quisiera interferir… pero si existiera yo no la dejaría hacerlo, primero que nada estaba mi hija.

Lo único que tenía claro hasta ahora era que mi objetivo era cuidarla a como de lugar, cuidar de la vida de mi hija… ni James, ni ningún otro vampiro y mucho menos un humano iban a poder tomar su vida, no mientras yo este con ella…con mi hija…


	4. Lo inevitable

**Hola amigas!!.... veo que les gustó este fic, es mi favorito de todos los que hago, es mi consentido y mi bebé…. Espero que lo traten bien. Por favor déjenme reviews así reconfortan mi musa y me incitan a seguir escribiendo. Por ultimo perdón por la tardanza para subir el capi, es que tengo otros dos que trato de mantener al día y me lleva tiempo, besos y saludos!**

Capitulo 3: Lo inevitable

Edward

Buscábamos entre la gente encontrar los rostros mas esperados, Bella en mis brazos miraba expectante la puerta de abordaje de pasajeros del aeropuerto… esperaba con muchas ansias ver a su abuela y su tía. Aún con ocho años le gustaba que yo la llevara cargada en mis brazos y no encontraba nada extraño en eso, la divertía y la hacía sentir protegida. Mientras la gente iba saliendo del avión mi niña no dejaba de dar pequeños saltitos de emoción en mi abrazo por la expectativa de verlas,

_Papi!... creo que ahí viene!..._ me dijo haciendo un esfuerzo de zafarse de mis brazos, en un momento no me sentí seguro con respecto a eso, pero luego cuando vi la enorme sonrisa de Alice apareciendo por la puerta de abordaje con Esme a su lado buscándonos con la mirada sentí que una ola de paz y tranquilidad me abordaba,

_Abuelita!..._ gritó mi niña aún entre mis brazos, entonces la dejé en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia Esme que la recibió con los brazos abiertos inclinada para estar a la altura de Bella, yo me dirigí a su encuentro, feliz por verlas así de contentas.

_Bonita!... ven aquí pequeña…_ Alice alzaba sus brazos a mi niña que aún rodeaba el cuello de mi madre que pronto se soltó para caer en los brazos de mi hermana, cuando al fin se abrazaban felices Alice comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar haciendo reír a Bella. Yo corrí hacia mi madre y le di un fuerte abrazo…

_Gracias por venir… ya las extrañábamos mucho._ le dije a mi madre que parecía sollozar suavemente.

_Nosotros también… no sabes las ganas que teníamos de verlos!_ mi madre sonriente se volteó para ver a una Alice feliz entregándole un dulce a mi niña…

_Gracias tía!...¡Papi vamos a casa!... _me dijo demandante con una sonrisa _ ¡le quiero mostrar mi muñeca nueva a la tía Alice!_

_Ok señorita…_ le dije poniéndome en cuclillas para estar a su altura._ voy a ayudar a la tía a buscar el equipaje y nos vamos ¿si?_ Ella asintió y me dirigí a mi madre…

_Cuídala… _ le dije con tono suplicante y ella aferro la pequeña mano de mi niña entre la suya.

"Confía en mi cariño" me dijo en su mente. Asentí y luego de guiñarle un ojo a Bella me dirigí con Alice en busca del equipaje.

Sentí que mi hermana me observaba mientras esperábamos por el equipaje,

_No estas tranquilo ¿no?_ realmente extrañaba la curiosidad de mi hermana,

_No… ¿saben algo de James?..._ pregunté sin contener mi preocupación…

_La ultima vez solo supimos que andaba con un aquelarre en México… se estableció allí un tiempo y no volvimos a saber de él. Carlisle habla con sus contactos con frecuencia y lo mantendrán al tanto si cambia de ubicación, no tienes por qué preocuparte…_

_No, no puedo dejar de preocuparme._ mi voz sonaba gruesa y destilaba odio _temo que vuelva a aparecer en cuanto nos descuidemos, temo que capte el aroma de Bella y comience de nuevo… es tan fuerte y exquisito que a duras penas puedo controlarme yo, a él no le importará nada, si capta su efluvio la rastreará y la encontrará… entonces la matará._ apenas pude pronunciar las ultimas palabras. Sentí la mirada de mi hermana pero no pude mirarla, temía que de un momento a otro tuviera alguna horrible visión que involucrara a Bella. Agaché la cabeza y ella puso su pequeña en mi hombro,

_Edward… si él hubiese empezado con el rastreo para dar con Bella yo ya lo sabría. Créeme que he estado mirando el futuro de tu hija todos los días que lleva de su vida James no está en ella._ las palabras de mi hermana eran sinceras, lo podía ver en su mente. Sin embargo algo me decía que no debía descuidarme, que no debía confiarme siempre en las visiones de mi hermana, sus visiones eran subjetivas y podían cambiar.

_Aún así… no sabemos sus intenciones. Tal vez… quiere despistarnos y está esperando el momento preciso para atacar, yo no… puedo dejar…_ ya no sabía qué pensar, ya no sabía qué decir, lo único que podía hacer era defender con uñas y dientes lo mejor posible a mi tesoro más preciado… mi hija.

_Edward… debemos hablar tú y yo._ la voz de mi hermana sonaba exigente_ Los extrañamos mucho… deberías darle una oportunidad a Bella de crecer junto al resto de la familia… nosotros…_

_¡No!... Alice no insistas, no pondré a Bella en peligro…_ le corté sin querer escuchar,

_Pero Edward… _ insistía Alice_ nosotros, entre todos podemos protegerla mejor que tu solo huyendo por todo el mundo…no es justo que ella…_

_¡No!... si nos instalamos en un lugar tú bien sabes que es más posible que nos encuentre, no puedo ponerla en peligro de ese modo, tal vez para ti no signifique mucho…_ le dije mirándola fijamente conciente de la furia que destilaban mis ojos _ …pero para mí Alice, Bella es mi mundo, y si la pierdo… no podré perdonármelo, no lo soportaré._ no me había dado cuenta que mis puños se apretaban al costado de mi cuerpo que estaba rígido y en estado de tensión máxima.

_Está bien Edward…_ mi hermana me calmó pasando una mano por mi hombro reconfortándome, _cálmate… Bella te necesita tranquilo._ traté de calmarme y me embargué en la tarea de buscar el equipaje para distraer mi tensión.

Una vez que teníamos el equipaje con nosotros nos dirigimos a donde habíamos dejado a mi madre con mi niña, suspiré tranquilo cuando las vi a ambas de la mano viniendo a nuestro encuentro, "eres exasperante cuando te pones sobre protector hermanito" la vocecita chillona de mi hermana sonaba en mi mente.

_No sabes cuanto hermanita…_ le seguí el juego sonriendo.

_Pequeña!… toda esta maleta son… ¿adivina qué?..._ le decía mi pequeña hermana a mi niña alzando una de las maletas que llevaba.

Bella la miró sorprendida mientras se paraba en seco, una sonrisa de esas que indicaban que estaba feliz se extendía en su pequeña carita y en sus pensamientos se cruzaban imágenes de osos de peluche, muñecas, libros y juegos de todas clases, me reí ante su idea de que mi hermana pudiera llevar en esa maleta pelotas de futbol americano y béisbol que Emmett le mandaba cada vez que alguien nos visitaba.

_¡¿Regalos?!..._ gritó con alegría e incredulidad, mi hermana asentía sonriente a mi lado. Bella se soltó de mi madre que miraba la escena divertida a su lado y corrió para abrazar a Alice, ésta la alzó con un brazo mientras que con el otro llevaba la maleta. Mi niña, observadora como siempre, no se le escapó este detalle.

_¡Tía!... si que eres fuerte…igual que mi papi_ nos miraba a ambos sorprendida mientras Alice dejaba soltar una carcajada. "le haz dejado ver nuestras habilidades hermanito" me decía Alice en sus pensamientos.

_Solo es muy observadora…_ le dije en un susurro a sabiendas de que me escucharía.

Nos dirigimos a casa en mi Volvo luego de acomodar las maletas, Bella estaba dormida en el asiento trasero en el regazo de Esme, esta le acariciaba el cabello con la mirada tierna clavada en el rostro de mi niña, "Es tan hermosa Edward… estas haciendo un buen trabajo hijo, enseñándole, educándola… es sencillamente sorprendente." Vi a mi madre sonriéndome en el espejo retrovisor,

_Gracias… _ dije en un susurro. Mi hermana que viajaba en el asiento de acompañante volteó para mirarnos con curiosidad. No dijo nada, pero por la mirada de mi madre entendió nuestra "conversación", solo sonrió.

_Edward… ¿nunca pensaste en inscribirla en algún instituto?, digo… sé que le enseñas bien… pero ella tal vez necesita conocer niños de su edad…hacerse de amigos_ sabía lo mucho que mi hermana se había contenido para hacer esta pregunta y sabía también la cantidad de veces que yo mismo me la había hecho.

_Créeme… Bella está bien, ella tiene amiguitos… al menos mientras estemos aquí, tiene la capacidad de ganarse el corazón de todos, _ dije tratando de convencerme a mi mismo.

_Sabes a lo que me refiero Edward… algún día te lo va a exigir…_

_¿A caso lo haz visto?... ¿Bella me exigirá que le de una verdadera vida?..._ dije rayando la exasperación.

_No… no lo he visto, es solo sentido común. Piénsalo…_

La conversación con mi hermana terminó cuando estacioné en la entrada de casa, Esme acostó a mi niña en su cama, le puso su pijama y la cobijó tiernamente. Volvía a estar segura otra vez en el calor de su hogar… junto a quienes la amaban y la defendían al punto de dar la vida por ella.

_Diario de Bella _

Querido diario:

Estoy tan feliz!… mi tía y mi abuelita están conmigo, vinieron a visitarnos.

Llegaron hace unos días y se quedarán con nosotros unas semanas más, mi papi está re feliz… lo veo re contento por tener a mi tía y a mi abuelita con nosotros, dice que la próxima vez iremos nosotros a visitarlos a ellos.

Mi tía me trajo un montón de cosas lindas, una maleta entera con regalos para mí. Mi abuelito Carlisle me mandó tres libros que ya tengo ganas de comenzar a leer, se llaman "Alice, al otro lado del espejo", mi tía dice que nos es un libro sobre su vida pero que la protagonista es también una niña muy alegre y que le gusta meterse en líos, "El principito"… mi papi dice que es sobre un niño que le gusta tener mucho amigos y el libro que me gustó más porque me recuerda a él es "El príncipe valiente", porque sí… mi papi es mi hermosos príncipe valiente .

Mi tío Emmett y tía Rose también mandaron regalos, un pelota de béisbol y un pequeño bate para mi y un bate para mi papá, que se reía ante la ocurrencia de mi tío de regalarme cosas de varones, a mi me gusta mucho jugar al béisbol con mi papi… a veces jugamos junto a Seth y Leah y nos divertimos mucho y la pasmos bien. En cambio tía Rose me mandó tres pares de lindos zapatos y un par aún más lindo de zapatillas deportivas ella sabe que me incomoda un poco los zapatos de niñas, sin embargo me gusta recibirlos porque los uso cuando papi me lleva a algún lugar bonito a comer, o a un museo, o al teatro, o de visita al doctor… cuando es así quiero verme tan bonita como lo es siempre él.

Mi tío Jassper me mandó mucha música, mi papi está encantado con eso y dice que Jassper si sabe hacer regalos, puso uno de los cd en el equipo musical y sonaba bonito, era una música suave y de piano como la que toca mi papi, él dice que se llama Música clásica… pero yo le digo que es música de ángeles, así me los imagino… tocando esta hermosa música como lo hace mi papi.

Mi tía Alice es un caso aparte… ella trajo para mi un montón de ropa nueva, es muy linda pero todo muy rosado… en realidad ese no es mi color favorito pero ella dice que debo aprender a vestirme como niña y no como un niño, mi papi me compra la ropa que a mí me gusta y de mi colores favoritos, el marrón, el verde y el color topacio. Él dice que suelo vestirme con los colores de la naturaleza, y puede ser cierto… pero siempre le digo me gusta vestirme de color topacio para estar a tono con sus hermosos ojos. Se ríe y me llama "mi tonta Bella", siempre dice que veo el mundo con otros ojos… que pienso distinto a los demás y que por eso soy una persona única, me gusta que mi papi me diga eso ya que me hace sentir una persona especial.

Mi abuelita me regaló algo muy lindo y especial, un álbum de fotos. Pero no son fotos cualquiera, estas fotos retratan momentos desde que nací hasta mi edad actual, a veces solita y otras veces con mi familia y junto a mi papi. Junto a ellas hay toda clase de frases y poemas que mi abuelita escribió para mí… me gusta una en especial que mi tía Rose sacó hace un tiempo, cuando yo tenía 5 años. En esa fotografía mi papi me tenía entre sus brazos en mi habitación, yo dormía y él me miraba… pero lo hacía con una mirada que nunca había visto, era ternura y amor a la vez, paz y miedo juntos… era como si su vida dependiera de la mía. Las palabras que mi abuelita escribió junto al dibujo de un piano a un lado de la fotografía decían:

_Creces vida mía… tan hermosa y tan pura,_

_Sueñas… hermosa criatura, hablas y dices que me amas…_

_No dejes de hacerlo dueña de mi vida…_

_Tan frágil es tu alma… y tan fuerte es la mía…_

_Lo que el tiempo nos depara _

_Ni Dios aún lo sabe, esperaremos ese día…_

_En que nuestras almas anden juntas…_

_Hasta el final de los días. _

Cuando le mostré a mi papi el álbum de fotografías que la abuelita me había regalado, se emocionó mucho… aunque no lloró, nunca llora. Me dijo que lejos, era el mejor regalo que había recibido y que lo cuidara mucho porque mi abuelita lo había hecho con amor. Mientras ojeaba encontró esa fotografía y leyó las palabras que la acompañaba, miró a mi abuelita y esta con sus ojitos llenos de amor dijo,

_Si Edward… tú lo sabes._ yo no entendía nada, ellos se miraban sin decir palabras. Yo que estaba entre ellos miraba a mi papi y su cara era de desconcierto mezclado con dolor, yo no quería verlo así. A veces cuando me despertaba de noche e iba a su habitación lo encontraba sentado en la cama con una expresión de tristeza en su cara, me subía a su regazo y con mis dedos acariciaba su entrecejo y sus preciosos ojos, pronto lo hacía sonreír y me abrazaba.

Esta vez hice lo mismo, me senté en el sofá junto a él y con mis dedos recorrí su rostro… sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios y su frente… esta vez no sonrió, ni me abrazó. Me tomó con sus manos fuertes y me sentó en su lugar, salió de casa azotando la puerta y yo me asusté… mi abuelita Esme me tomó entre sus brazos y me acunó mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

_Ya entenderá… no te asustes mi niña, tu papi tiene miedo… ya entenderá._ decía mi abuelita mientas me acunaba en su pecho. No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, pero no tuve lindos sueños…. Y lo que más extrañé fue oír su vos cuando me desperté gritando y llorando, mi abuelita y mi tía Alice estaban allí… pero mi papi no. Lo extrañé y pedí por él revolviéndome entre los brazos de mi tía, no quería a nadie más… solo a él, solo él podía calmarme… siempre él.


	5. Desesperación

Capitulo 4: Desesperación

¿En que mundo paralelo vivía mi madre para pensar semejante cosa?, yo me rompía la cabeza pensando en cómo podía hacer para cuidar su vida, cómo hacer para que mi niña se sintiera feliz y no se sintiera sola y me moría de remordimiento pensando en que tal vez… solo tal vez en vez de estar dándole cosas se las estaba quitando… ir a la escuela, tener amigos, disfrutar de su familia, jugar sin estar constantemente bajo mi mirada… hacer las cosas con libertad… pero no, a mi madre se le había ocurrido que lo que yo hacía por mi hija… ¡mi hija! era algo más… esta vez se pasó de la raya. sin escuchar más sus ridículos pensamientos salí de la casa confiando en que ellas la cuidarían durante mi ausencia, debía calmar el enojo, deshacerme del sentimiento de frustración… yo era capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella, daría todo por mi pequeña pero eso no… era estupido pensar que entre ella y yo podría haber un vínculo más fuerte que el de un padre y una hija, yo no esperaba eso de Bella… ella era mucho más especial como para atarse a mí de esa manera, merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que le diera calidez, que la acariciara sin tener miedo a romperla… que la amara sin prejuicios.

Me adentré en el bosque corriendo con todas mis fuerzas pero no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de cazar, no sentía sed… seguí corriendo lejos, tan rápido que no había ojo humano que me viera pasar, tan rápido como para despejar mi mente… no quería pensar, no deseaba hacerlo, si lo hacía se me venía a la mente la imagen de mi niña… esas palabras, no quería pensar. Luego de correr por largo tiempo pero el suficiente como para volver a casa rápidamente, encontré a las afueras del bosque lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo… sus calles estaban casi vacías a no ser por algunas personas que se encontraban en un parque, caminé por las calles extrañando algo… me faltaba algo, la pequeña mano de mi niña aferrada a la mía. Me senté en uno de los bancos de la plaza y observé a la poca gente que andaba por el lugar, por suerte y el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes como solía suceder todos los días en la zona, había madres con sus niños jugando en las hamacas del lugar y otras personas corriendo alrededor de la plaza, había risas de pequeños que se lanzaban por el tobogán y solo deseé que una de esas risas fuera la de mi pequeña… debería haberla traído, debería estar con ella en este momento… no estaba acostumbrada a no verme, solo en el poco tiempo que me tocaba cazar, porque al fin y al cabo era una necesidad para mí, quedaba en manos de Sue y su marido Harry. Bella disfrutaba jugar con los hijos de ambos y yo sabiendo que se sentía tan a gusto con ellos que me escapaba para alimentarme, ahora si bien estaba con mi madre y hermana… yo no me había despedido de ella, prácticamente me había escapado de su lado. Cuando me disponía ponerme de pié para volver a casa junto a mi princesita escuché la vos de alguien,

_Nunca te había visto por aquí…_ giré la cabeza para ver de quien procedía la vos, una mujer estaba sentada a mi lado… no la había escuchado llegar, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos,

_No… no vengo muy seguido_ le dije tratando de ser amable y volví a mirar al arenero donde jugaban unas niñas,

_¿Trajiste a tu hija a jugar?_ dijo la mujer señalando a una niña que nos miraba sonriente,"ojala que sea soltero… ojala" sonreí ante sus pensamientos.

_No… en realidad estoy solo_ le dije, aunque deseaba estar con mi niña en mis brazos,

_Oh… soy Lauren, mucho gusto…_ me dijo, al mirarla tenía una mano extendida hacia mí, la miré por unos segundos y no quise ser descortés, en realidad la mujer parecía simpática y se podía decir que era linda y ya hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, antes de cuidar de Bella solo había tenido una novia… era más bien una compañera. Quería a Tanya de manera muy especial, ella me había acompañado en mi época de rebeldía hace ya unos 40 años atrás, y aunque estábamos juntos teníamos muy en claro, tanto ella como yo, que no era amor lo que compartíamos… era una profunda amistad con ciertos derechos podría decirse. Cuando regresé con mi familia y me aceptaron de nuevo la había dejado de ver, esa fue la única relación que tuve con una mujer… no era un experto en el caso pero tampoco era un inexperto y ya hace bastante tiempo había decidido que nunca tendría otra vez una relación con nadie, a menos que sea por amor. Desde entonces no tuve ningún tipo de encuentros con mujeres, por más que se me acercaba yo las rechazaba muy sutilmente, y nunca desde el primer día que tuve a Bella conmigo había siquiera mirado a una… le debía ese respeto a mi hija.

_Edward…_ le dije estrechándole la mano.

_Mucho gusto Edward… iré por un café ¿deseas uno?... yo invito_ dijo mientras se ponía de pié,

_No gracias… yo… debo irme_ dije mientras me levantaba del asiento,

_Oh… al menos acompáñame a comprar mi café aquí a la esquina._ se me acercó y puso su brazo alrededor del mío, su efluvio era tentador y dulce como cualquier humano, aunque no superaba al único efluvio que tentaba mi autocontrol… el de mi hija. Había aprendido a controlarme hasta el límite gracias a ella, la personita que llegó a mi vida para ponerme a prueba de todas las maneras posibles.

_Vamos… solo serán unos minutos_ me dijo jalando de mi brazo, a regañadientes la acompañé, solo serían unos minutos y ella estaba siendo amable aunque sus pensamientos la delataban, por ahora no veía por qué rechazarla. …luego de acompañarla regresaría a mi hogar junto a mi niña. Caminé junto a ella aferrada a mi brazo, cruzamos la calle y justo en la esquina pude ver un puesto ambulante de café expresos,

_Dime Edward… ¿qué haces solo por estos lugares?_ me observó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras caminábamos hacia el puesto, no tenía muchas ganas de contestarle… al menos no con sinceridad,

_Deseaba distraerme un poco y decidí caminar…_ contesté de manera automática,

_Ah… ¿mucho trabajo?_ preguntó mientras nos deteníamos y pedía su café. Quise reír ante su pregunta, hacía mucho que no trabajaba… la ultima vez fue antes de haber encontrado la razón por la cual no trabajaba actualmente, fui profesor de piano por unos años… aunque trabajaba más por entretención que por lo que podía recibir como retribución. El dinero nunca fue necesario ya que con los años de inmortalidad, como familia habíamos adquirido un gran patrimonio, para los Cullen no era un problema este aspecto… teníamos millones guardados en diferentes cuentas y en distintos bancos del mundo y en cada propiedad que la familia tenía guardábamos en lugares secretos unos cuantos fajos de billetes… solo por si era necesario. Aparentábamos ser una familia de clase media alta, solo para mantener las apariencias… no queríamos llamar la atención.

_No… el trabajo no es problema_ contesté finalmente,

_Oh… entonces… ¿necesitas ayuda con tu distracción?_ me dijo usando una voz que poco me gustó… ¿a caso trataba de seducirme?... yo sonreí ante su intento y miré hacia el suelo… "por supuesto que quiere distraerse conmigo, solo se hace rogar" pensó,

_¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a aquel negocio?... debo comprar unos cigarrillos…_ dijo señalando un pequeño negocio que se encontraba a mitad de cuadra, luego caminó jalándome del brazo,

_En verdad tengo que irme… sé que podrás ir sola._ le dije cuando estábamos a solo unos metros, no quería ser grosero pero quería salir de allí para ver a mi niña… aunque esta mujer no estaba nada mal y quería poder olvidar lo que mi madre había insinuado.

_Ven… yo te puedo dar la distracción que necesitas_ dijo jalándome de la mano a un callejón que había antes de llegar al negocio… "me cansé de jugar a la niña buena…" pensó mientras caminaba. No sé bien por qué me dejé arrastrar, ni por qué dejé que esa mujer, que no me interesaba en absoluto, se abalanzara contra acariciándome el pecho y besándome el cuello. Sé que buscaba una distracción pero no estaba muy seguro si esta era la mejor manera de sacar de mi mente lo que mi madre me había dicho.

La mujer besó mi cuello y subió besando la línea de mi mandíbula, no me provocaba nada… yo solo trataba de sentir algo… pero nada. Sus manos que estaban en mi pecho comenzaron a bajar por mi abdomen mientras podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla… "mmm… que dulce que es, le voy a hacer recordar mi nombre" dijo su molesta voz mental. De imprevisto y sin pensarlo estampó sus labios contra los míos moviéndolos ferozmente mientras que sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi suéter tocando mi piel, yo no quería esto… no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía deseos de tomar a esa mujer allí… no la necesitaba a ella ni a nadie, la palabra "placer" estaba más allá de lo que podía necesitar en ese momento…

Su lengua buscaba entrar en mi boca con movimientos bruscos y desesperados, pero no le di el gusto… "vamos amor… se que lo deseas"… replicó su voz mental ante mi negativa. Por un segundo… solo por un segundo pensé en corresponder el beso, era demasiado el lío que tenía en mi cabeza…

_Vamos lindo… bésame_ dijo al separarse de mi boca unos centímetros. No… mis manos al fin reaccionaron y las puse en sus hombros apartándola de mí, no quería ser rudo pero esta mujer me estaba exasperando. Me miró con curiosidad mientras me limpiaba la boca de su saliva y sin decir palabra salí de allí con urgencia… definitivamente esto no era lo que necesitaba… debía salir de allí y dejar de traicionarme a mí mismo, nunca había actuado de esa manera y no lo haría ahora por más desesperado que estubiera. Volví sobre mis pasos hacia el parque y seguí caminando hasta el linde del bosque, una vez que lo alcancé comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas… solo necesitaba llegar a casa, hasta donde estaba mi corazón… o al menos la parte de él que latía raudamente… y por primera vez admití, al menos para mí mismo, que lo único que necesitaba era verla a ella, a mi niña… a mi pequeña, saber que estaba bien y decirle que podía contar conmigo… que si en un futuro decidía seguir con su vida yo estaría allí para apoyar cualquier decisión… para respaldarla siempre.

_Diario de Bella_

_a la edad de 8 años: _

Querido diario:

No sé que decirte, hoy estoy muy triste… creo que mi papi dejó de quererme. Mi tía Alice dice que se fue porque es un tonto, pero yo no lo creo… él es muy inteligente y me da miedo pensar qué pudo haber pasado para que se fuera así. Abuelita me leyó uno de los libros que mi abuelo Carlisle me envió, se llama "El principito" y se trata de un niño que vivía solo con una rosa, en un lejano planeta… todos los días cuidaba de su flor, la regaba, le hablaba, la limpiaba y no dejaba que nada malo le sucediera, pero un día el niño príncipe tuvo curiosidad y abandonó su planeta para conocer otros lugares… esta fue la parte que menos me gustó. Abandonó a su rosa y se marchó… ¿te das cuenta querido diario?, ¿Qué pasaría si mi papi decide hacer lo mismo?... ¿Qué pasaría si mi papi se aburre de mi y un día me abandona para irse por otros lugares?... yo lo seguiría, seguiría a mi papi donde fuera… pero yo sé que para él, yo soy una carga. ¿Qué sucedería si termino como la rosa del principito?... no soportaría quedarme sola, sin nadie que me proteja y me cuide como lo hace él… no soportaría estar sin mi papi, eso sería lo peor.

No sé en qué momento me dormí… pero me dormí escribiendo en ti, me sentía cansada y me dolía mucho la cabeza… habrá sido por tanto llorar. Mi abuelita me vino a despertar hoy y mi papi aún no había regresado, mis ojitos me picaban como si hubiese llorado y me di cuenta que fue porque otra vez había tenido una pesadilla… no la recuerdo pero estoy segura que era muy mala… ya que mi abuelita me trajo el desayuno a la cama y me besó en la frente diciéndome que no me preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien, dijo que mi tía era una adivina y que había visto que todo iba a estar perfecto. Al besarme sintió algo extraño porque puso su mano en mi frente… cosa que hacía mi papi cada vez que yo pescaba un resfriado o tenía gripa.

_¿Qué pasa abuelita?_ le dije cuando tomó mis manitos besándolas,

_Mi niña… tienes fiebre, ¿cómo te sientes?_ me dijo preocupada. Yo no quería preocuparla, no quería preocupar a nadie en realidad… ya era demasiada carga para mi papi, no quería serlo también para ellas.

_Bien…_ susurré despacito, aunque mi voz me traicionó… de repente la sentí quebrada y sin fuerza,

_Alice…_ dijo llamando a mi tía, pero como si lo hubiese sabido… ella ya estaba caminando hacia mí.

_Bella tiene fiebre… llama a tu padre._ mi tía asintió y sacó su teléfono mientras salía de mi habitación.

_Abuelita… estoy bien, lo juro._ hice una crucecita con mis dedos y lo besé, _no quiero que tú ni tía Alice se cansen de mí y me dejen también… solo quiero dormir._ dije sin poder contener las lagrimas. Mi abuelita me quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y de pronto comenzó a sollozar… aunque no veía sus lágrimas.

_Mi niña… ¿cómo crees eso?..._ me susurró antes de fundirse en un abrazo conmigo,

_Mi papi… se fue… porque… se cansó de mi_ no pude evitar dar un hipido, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos y yo me sentía muy avergonzada, no quería que mi abuelita llorara, si eso es lo que estaba haciendo y no quería ser yo la que lo provocara.

_No… no pequeña…_ me tomó de mis hombros y me miró a los ojos como si lo que fuera a decir fuera de mucha importancia, _tu papi te ama… te ama mi niña y el jamás te abandonaría, ahora solo se siente confundido… pero volverá, ya lo verás_

No me convencí de las palabras de mi abuelita porque mi papi aún no volvía… pero permití que me pusiera paños fríos en la frente para bajar la fiebre. Más tarde el sueño volvió a invadirme y me dormí… soñé cosas feas, de eso estaba segura porque no dejaba de llorar, sentía mis mejillas mojadas y tenía mucho frío, tanto que mi cuerpo temblaba… abría mis ojos de vez en cuando para escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor, las voces eran familiares y llegaban a mi como si estuvieran hablando muy lejos…

_¡Tiene mucha fiebre!... llama a Carlisle!_ esa vos estaba muy cerca de mi y quise levantar mi mano para acariciar su rostro… ¡había vuelto!... quise gritar o decir algo pero nada salió de mi boca y mi mano parecía muy pesada, cuando quise abrir los ojos y comprobar que la había movido seguía en el mismo lugar que estaba… acurrucada en mi pecho y temblando de frío.

_Ya lo llamamos hijo… Alice ha ido a buscar los medicamentos_ estaba tan confundida, todo era un lío a mi alrededor… y él todavía estaba gritando a mi lado, quise llamarlo y juro que lo intenté, pero no pude decir nada, me quejé al saber que por más que lo intentara no podía ni moverme, ni hablar.

_Abre el agua fría Esme…_ desperté cuando unos brazos fríos me rodaban y me alzaban de la cama… era como volar, una vos dulce y suave me susurraba en mi oído…

_Estarás bien… te prometo mi niña que estarás bien, perdóname._ quise decir algo por que esa linda vos estaba cargada de tristeza, quise poner mis manitos en su rostro para suavizar su piel como siempre hacía, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar mi brazo.

_Papi…_ al fin pude encontrar mi voz, pero solo fue un sordo susurro y no creo que me haya escuchado,

_Aquí estoy amor… despierta… estarás bien._… ¿o si?... entonces recordé todo por lo que había llorado, recordé que pronto él me abandonaría para ir en busca de algo más… recordé su enojo al salir de casa, recordé mis pesadillas… todo eso parecieron darme un poquito de fuerza para agarrarme con una de mis manitos al cuello de su camisa, si lo soltaba él me dejaría y no quería que suceda eso… yo sé que no soy una buena niña, a veces me porto mal y lo que es peor, él debe estar cansado de cuidar de mi, pero yo no quería… no quería que mi papi se fuera,

_Papi… ¡no me dejes!_ mi grito salió desesperado, veía todo nublado por mis lagrimas pero sabía que era él a quien me aferraba con fuerza por su rico olor,

_No lo haré princesa… jamás lo haría_ sentí sus labios en mi frente dándome uno de sus suaves besos _mi niña… no te asustes, el agua esta un poco fría pero es necesario… yo te sostendré_

Entonces me sobresalté al sentir un frío en mis pies que iba subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a buscar aire con mi boca abrazándome a su cuello… era horrible, como si el fuego que sentía en mi piel se apagara con el frío.

_Es necesario mi niña… aguanta_ me dijo suavecito en el oído. Me apreté mas a él y mi cuerpo se comenzó a acostumbrar al frío del agua, sus labios tocaban mi frente de a ratitos y una de sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda.

_Papi te quiero mucho_ le dije cuando levanté la cabeza y vi sus ojos… ahora podía ver clarito, los ojitos de mi papi estaban tristes y algo preocupados, sonrió cuando le di un besito a la punta de su nariz. Apoyé mi frente en la suya mirando esos lindos ojos color del sol, su mirada brilló con un brillo que no había visto antes, era como si sus ojitos estuvieran iluminados… sonreí al ver eso, sus dedos apartaron un mechón de cabello mojado que se pegaba en mi mejilla y yo reí por las cosquillas en mi cara,

_¿Ya estas mejor?_ yo asentí todavía con mi frente apoyada en la suya, _bien… no me vuelvas a hacer algo como eso_ me dijo seriamente, mi papi parecía enojado pero pronto sonrió.

_No si tú no te vuelves a ir_ le dije abrazándolo. No quería ser una carga… pero no veía lugar en el mundo que pudiera estar sin mi papi… no había persona en el mundo con la cual quisiera estar más que con él… algún día el me dejaría, de eso estoy segura, pero te juro querido diario… te prometo en este instante que mientras tanto trataré de hacerlo feliz.

**Hola amigas!!!... MIL PERDONES! Por no haber actualizado antes… es que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza!, hay otros fic con los que me comprometí en mi blog y tengo que actualizar más regularmente que este y no quiero dejar en ascuas a la gente que visita el blog. **

**Este capi es un reflejo de la inseguridad de ambos, de Bella aunque sea pequeña y de Edward y lo terco que es para aceptar las cosas. En el próximo capi vamos a poder ver una Bella mas adulta, ya casi llegando a la adolescencia… y un Edward mucho más ¿cautivado? Por ella… espero sus reviews y nos vemos la próxima. Aprovecho para invitarlas a que pasen a mi perfil a leer el prólogo del nuevo fic que comencé… Amor prohibido, les va a gustar si les gusta como a mí las historias imposibles, retorcidas y muy candentes entre nuestros amantes. Besos y gracias por la cantidad de Alertas y reviews que recibo cada día, besos!!!**


	6. El regalo más grande

_**Bueno… si, espero garrotazos, tomatazos, de todo… tranquilita y en paz, porque sé que esperaban este capi desde hace mucho. No hay excusa… simplemente, me costó hacer este capi… una Bella pre-adolescente ¿cómo piensa?, ¿qué siente?... todo eso, pero aquí está y espero haberlo superado con satisfacción, ustedes me lo dirán…¿no?... Por favor, sin miedo a oprimir el botón verde que dice review!!!!! Las espero… retos, insultos, lo que sea… me lo merezco, prometo no tardarme tanto, bye!!! **_

Capitulo 5: El regalo más grande…

_Madre iremos a visitarlos…_ le dije al fin a Esme, se escuchó un "Te lo dije" de fondo, la voz era de Alice… _Bella quiere verte y creo que no debo temer que James nos encuentre_

_Por supuesto que no… sabes que lo hemos rastreado y no tenemos idea de donde esta, es como si lo hubiese tragado la tierra… los de Denali tampoco saben nada y cualquier eventualidad Alice lo sabrá… por ahora ella no ve nada que ponga en peligro a Bella_ era evidente que mis padres necesitaban tener completa a la familia de nuevo y Bella era una parte muy importante de esta, o por lo menos era alguien muy importante para mi…

_Lo sé mamá yo traté de rastrearlo también antes de tomar esta decisión, he decidido que es hora de sacar a Bella… ella misma lo está pidiendo y no puedo retrasar lo inevitable_ sinceramente la actual situación me estaba desesperando, Bella se había puesto mucho más curiosa y demandante, no pensé que la curiosidad le llegaría a tan temprana edad y de alguna manera estaba preparándome para este momento… pero Bella necesitaba saber muchas cosas, a los 12 años ya era una niña muy inteligente y dada por si misma… no tenía por qué mentirle a cerca de quien era, ella necesitaba saber muchas cosas y tratar de manejar toda esa información que tenía para darle me estaba sumiendo en la desesperación, simplemente no podía solo… necesitaba a mi familia.

_Me parece bien hijo, los estaremos esperando cuando ustedes decidan venir_

Luego de la conversación con mi madre me quedé algo más tranquilo, Bella no estaba en casa en este momento así que pude lidiar con mi inseguridad yo solo. Yo sabía y desde que Bella entró a mi vida tuve claro que algún día iba a comenzar a despertar sus intentos de indagación, su desconfianza y su recelo hacia mí, por supuesto que yo solo pretendía protegerla y parte de esa tarea era mantenerla informarla de nuestra peculiar vida conforme ella crecía, entonces era tiempo de hacérselo saber…

Bella era más inteligente de lo que me hubiera esperado, ella ya estaba creciendo y a una velocidad alarmante… aunque claro, 11 años para mi no eran más que un suspiro. Mi hija, mi niña… Bella ya estaba convirtiéndose en lo que siempre temí, en una pequeña anhelando crecer y ser mujer… anhelando respuestas.

Era día de piyamada en casa de Claire, Bella y ella eran buenas amigas desde que nos habíamos mudado aquí en Cambridge, Inglaterra hace poco más de un año, actualmente nuestras estadías en algunos lugares eran mucho más prolongadas, por varias razones…. Principalmente porque no teníamos rastros de James, al parecer había dejado de perseguirnos, aún así yo cuidaba aún con más recelo a mi preciado tesoro… no podía dejarla ser libre así, de un día para el otro… la espera era lo más prudente que debía hacer en esos momentos hasta asegurarme que el sádico vampiro que la acechaba desde su nacimiento había perdido interés por ella, al parecer se había conformado con tomar y matar a la madre y dejar libre a la hija… o tal vez no, pero eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y por eso debía seguir cuidándola y protegiéndola como hasta ahora. La segunda la razón por la que podíamos quedarnos por más tiempo era que Bella necesitaba arraigarse a un lugar, encontrar un hogar y disfrutar de sus amigos, la ultima vez le había costado mucho separarse de Leah y Seth… fue un duro golpe para ella habernos tenido que marchar. Luego de eso vino un nuevo comienzo y encontró a Claire, un niña muy buena que se había convertido en su amiga, en su confidente y en su igual… a mi pesar a ella le contaba cosas que a mí nunca me contaría… cosas que guardaba en su interior recelosamente… tal vez se debía a la edad el hecho de que confiara más en una amiga que en su padre. Me sorprendí una noche cuando durante mis constantes guardias en su habitación había visto en su mente sus sueños, en ellos se aparecía el rostro de un niño, de piel blanca como la de ella y ojos tan celestes que parecían simular un trozo de cielo, ese niño la hizo suspirar entre sueños y yo me sentí frustrado… mi Bella, mi pequeña niña había comenzado a cambiar y yo solo miraba atónito mientras corría el curso de su vida, ya no venía hacia mi cuando le urgía contarme algo, ya no me confiaba sus secretos y lo que mas me dolía era que se había comenzado a recluir en si misma… Por supuesto que hablábamos y manteníamos constantes charlas, pero siempre terminábamos en lo mismo, ella preguntándome por su madre, por mí y por sus abuelos…cuestionándome mi edad y comparando fotos actuales con algunas de cuando ella era más pequeña. Muchas veces me preguntaba sobre mis hábitos nocturnos y alimenticios, preguntas impulsadas al haberme pillado varias veces cuando se despertaba a mitad de la noche y yo me encontraba a su lado vigilando sus sueños o cuando la madre de Claire mandaba con las niñas panes y pasteles caseros para que yo los probara, ella me veía masticar y tragar con repugnancia, lo mismo sucedía con los almuerzos y las cenas… ella simplemente observaba mi comportamiento a medida que iba creciendo. Yo no le podía seguir mintiendo, ella era especial… era demasiado perceptiva con la edad que tenía.

Mi niña y la hija de los Weber se conocieron cuando inscribí a Bella en un instituto para que asistiera a clases, por supuesto lo hice a regañadientes… Bella no necesitaba educación ya que yo se la daba y puedo decir con orgullo que mi niña era una de las alumnas más astutas e inteligentes de su clase, aún así ella lo pedía constantemente y yo por supuesto no podía negarme a algo que mi pequeña me pidiese, Alice vino con nosotros en su primer día de clases, necesitaba de ella para preveer cualquier suceso inesperado…. Si, debo admitirlo… era exasperadamente obsesivo con la seguridad de mi niña, si por mí fuera iría a clases con ella pero realmente se vería mal que un padre acompañe a su hija a clases con la intención de quedarse con ella, aunque si tuve que ir para hacer el cambio de instituto, mi hija seguiría con sus estudios en Forks… a donde pertenecía de todas maneras.

Mi hermana pensaba que lo más probable era que Bella decidiera quedarse en Forks una vez que no instaláramos allí y si ella lo quería así y mi hermana no veía ningún peligro para ella así sería…

Fui en busca de Bella a casa de los Weber, donde había sido la piyamada, pues quería hablarle y darle la sorpresa de que iríamos a ver a sus abuelos y tíos, a regañadientes tomó sus cosas cuando su la madre de Claire le anunció mi presencia y vino hacia mí… ella era mucho más alta y su cuerpo rápidamente cambiaba, su figura ya no era la de una niña pequeña… estaba madurando. Le sonreí cuando llegó a mi lado aunque ella no hizo y le di un beso en la frente como usualmente hacía cuando la veía…

_Hola mi niña…_ le dije rozando mis labios en la suave piel de su frente,

_Hola Ed…papá_ vaciló, algo que últimamente hacía a menudo… mi muerto corazón sintió que caía en un abismo pero a pesar de eso me esforcé en poner mi mejor cara,

_¿Estas lista para ir a comer una hamburguesa?..._ sus hermosos ojos marrones se iluminaron,

_mmm… si! ¿Y puede ir Claire?..._preguntó ansiosa…

_Me temo que no mi niña… tú y yo debemos hablar de algo importante_ por más que me dolía negarle las cosas, esta vez debíamos ser ella y yo… la luz que brilló en sus ojos por un momento desapareció al instante…

_Cielo… otro día iremos con Claire y si quieres también la invitaremos a hacer una pijamada en casa, pero ahora debo hablar de algo importante contigo_ le dije acuclillándome junto a ella y levantando su mentón con mis fríos dedos… por más que quise leerle la mente ella estaba completamente cerrada para mí, sus secretos guardados en lo más profundo de su alma, algo que había aprendido a hacer hacía poco.

_Esta bien, pero quiero una extra grande con queso…_ eso me tomó desprevenido pero logró hacerme sonreír como un tonto olvidándome de todo, ella me miró con sus enormes ojos chocolates y sonrió tomándome de la mano, tiró de mí sacándome de la nebulosa…

_Papa! Vamos por mi hamburguesa…_ me levanté de mi lugar e hice lo que mi princesa me decía. Subió alegre en el asiento delantero del Volvo tirando su bolso en el asiento trasero,

_También quiero una coca y una ración de papas…_ decía mientras contaba con sus dedos,

_Mmm… ¿no quieres también un helado de fresas?..._ fingí adivinar… en su mente podía ver el menú completo, ella sonrió alegremente y asintió… Encendí el auto y antes de salir de la calle en que me había estacionado, sentí el roce de unos suaves labios en mi mejilla… me petrifiqué, en un estado de semiinconsciencia miré la calle que estaba frente mío con la mano en la llave,

_Pa…_ vi una manito que se agitaba frente a mi _sonríe… tu sonrisa me encanta_ dijo ¿qué había pasado con mi pequeña niñita que refunfuñaba cuando yo le pedía sonreír, ella estaba utilizando mis mismas palabras… las mismas que yo les decía cuando ella se enojaba o parecía triste.

Volteé a ver a mi niña, reía divertida ante mi reacción…

_Así que te ríes ¿no?_ le dije a mi Bella, ella se escondió en su asiento conciente a los que se venía,

_No pa!... no te atrevas.._ dijo riendo mientras yo la acechaba como un gato a un ratón… me lancé con sumo cuidado arriba de ella y comencé a hacerles cosquillas, mi niña reía con el roce de mis manos en su costado y estómago…

_¿Te seguirás riendo?_ le dije divertido, no me importaba que se riera de mí, si era eso necesario para que su sonrisa volviera donde debía estar entonces haría el ridículo todo el tiempo solo para ella.

_Papá… basta, detente ya_ suplicó, yo la atrapé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí, se recargó en mi pecho y respiró tratando de controlar su aire, suspiró y sus manitos se aferraron en mi cintura abrazándome… mi niña me abrazaba. Acaricié su cabello y besé su frente tiernamente,

_Gracias… extrañaba esta Bella…_ le dije susurrando, ella levantó la cabeza y vi que habían lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla, me sobresalté al verla así y apresurado y casi desesperado la solté y con mis dedos las enjuagué como si borrando sus lágrimas pudiera borrar su dolor,

_Mi niña… ¿qué sucede?_ le dije abrazándola una vez más y acunándola entre mis brazos, su mente inescrutable me hacía desesperar, ¿por qué mi niñas guardaba ahora sus pensamientos?... ¿por qué no podía leerla?

_Nada… es solo que…_ silenció lo que iba a decir,

_¿Qué?... Bella sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…_ le dije en un intento de darle confianza, mirando a sus ojos en un intento de ver algo…

_Es que… te quiero mucho y me da pena verte triste…_ me quedé de piedra ante su respuesta, nunca pensé que se trataba de mi… a lo sumo me esperaba un "una niña me molesta en la escuela"…

_No… yo no estoy triste…_ le dije mirándola a los ojos sonriéndole,

_¿Que quieres hablar conmigo?... ya no me soportas ¿no?_ eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba…

_¿Qué dices Bella?..._ la tomé de las mejilla obligándola a mirarme a los ojos para que vea la verdad en ellos…

_Tú… yo sabía que algún día te cansarías de mí, es eso ¿no?_ una vez más comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, no podía permitirlo… no podía dejar que mi corazón sufra, que la dueña de mis ojos sufriera de alguna manera y que eso lo provocara yo… la abracé sobre mi pecho y una vez más la acune, y todo el peso de la verdad salió de mi boca…

_No Bella, tu eres el regalo más grande que la vida me dio… el más grande óyeme._ mis ojos picaban como si fueran capaces de llorar mientras los de ella derramaban gruesas lágrimas _si alguna vez te hice pensar lo contrario… perdóname, sin ti yo no soy lo mismo… eres mi pedazo de cielo…_ le dije antes de abrazarla una vez más…_prefiero morir a no verte…_

_Te quiero papi…_ susurró entre suspiros entrecortados _de veras te quiero._

_Lo sé mi niña… solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo… siempre Bella_ confesándole inocentemente la inevitable verdad, ella suspiró sobre mi camisa y se acurrucó en mi pecho… sentir su calor era adictivo, la calidez de mi niña llegaba a mi corazón ablandándolo, sanándolo y reviviéndolo… su calor me daba vida.

_Pa… ¿podemos ir por mi hamburguesa?..._ dijo casi avergonzada, sonreí aliviado y la solté para acomodarla en su asiento, le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y la miré por un segundo antes de pellizcarle suavemente el mentón… ella sonrió y se recostó en el asiento.

Maneje aliviado de que la pequeña tormenta había pasado, solo era eso… una pequeña tormenta, "_calma Edward… es la edad, su mente ya no es el se una niñita… ya no puedes leerla claramente, pero debes aprender a verla_" me decía a mí mismo… una tremenda verdad, mi Bella estaba creciendo…

_Diario de Bella_

_A la edad de 11 años_

Querido diario…

Mi papá está raro, últimamente lo vi muy pensativo y con cara triste, ¿por qué mi papá ya no sonríe como lo hacía antes?... ¿por qué ya no me trata de la misma manera?... ojala nunca creciera, pareciera que desde que cada vez que soy más grande mi papi se aleja más y más de mí. ¿Será por qué ya se esta cansando de cuidarme?... ¿qué no soy lo suficientemente buena niña para él?. Siempre pensé desde niña que algún día él me iba a dejar y ahora más que nunca tengo miedo que eso suceda. Necesito a mi papá… lo necesito para siempre.

Anoche me quedé a dormir en casa de Claire… tú sabes, mi nueva mejor amiga desde que llegamos a Cambridge… me cuesta separarme de mi papá… se que él se pone triste y se preocupa pero disfruto también estar con mi nueva amiga, su mami es tan buena… si mi mami estuviera conmigo sería como ella de buena, nos da galletas cuando hacemos las piyamadas y nos lee libros y miramos películas juntas… me gusta estar con ella.

Mi papá me fue a buscar a casa de Claire como siempre que me quedo, lo vi triste cuando casi por error lo llamo por su nombre, a veces lo hago… a veces se me hace que mi papá es más joven de lo que dice que es, se ve solo un poco más grande que el hermano de Claire, él me dice que mi papá difícilmente sea mi verdadero padre… porque aparenta la misma edad que él que tiene 17, yo lloro cada vez que él me dice eso y Claire lo pelea y lo saca a patadas de su habitación… me dice que Edward no es mi padre, que debe ser mi hermano… cosa que es imposible, ¿o no?. Yo sé que no es así y siempre se lo pregunto, no directamente pero… siempre tanteo el tema de cerca, él nunca dice nada y siempre ignora mis preguntas, no se qué pensar de mi papá… me gustaría ver a mi abuelita a tía Alice para que me den las respuestas que mi papá sé que tiene pero que no quiere darme.

En fin… me dijo que iríamos por una hamburguesa y le pedí entusiasmada si nos podía acompañar Claire, ella a veces lo hace, mi papi nos lleva a tomar helados y al cine… pero esta vez no quiso que nos acompañara, me dijo que debía hablar algo conmigo… Hay querido diario… yo sabía que era lo que me quería decir, lo había temido por tanto tiempo… en realidad lo esperaba, esperaba ese golpe. Después de salir de casa de Claire y subirnos al auto ya casi no podía contenerme las lágrimas… en serio querido amigo, no quería que mi papá me abandonara, yo sabía que algún día el se vería obligado a hacerlo, yo siempre fui una carga… el nunca rehizo su vida luego de que mi madre se fuera con los ángeles del cielo, yo sabía que llegaría el momento en que él deseara encontrar una mujer y dejarme de lado… porque eso soy y siempre fui para él, una inmensa carga.

No quería perderlo… lo besé, su fría mejilla se sentía tan suave… mi papi entero era suave. Él se sorprendió… o al menos eso creo porque se quedó en un estado de sorpresa total, por un momento me asusté cuando luego de unos segundos de regalarle un beso mi papá estaba como congelado, para asegurarme que estaba aquí en la tierra conmigo moví una de mis manos frente a él… era divertido verlo así, nunca lograba desorientarlo o tomarlo por sorpresa, tenía unos reflejos alucinantes, pero sin embargo mi papi con un simple beso se perdió. Cometí el gran error de reírme… me comenzó a hacer cosquillas como siempre que me reía de él, mi papá es genial!, reí como nunca desde hacía tiempo… mi tristeza desapareció y solo me solté riendo junto a él… pero luego el me abrazó y me hice obillito sobre su fuerte pecho, su rico olor entro por mi nariz estremeciéndome… siempre quería olerlo, era su olor el que identificaba como mi hogar, yo lo quería para siempre y recordé en ese momento en que me abrazó lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar si me dejaba y lloré… como si fuese una tonta niña lloré porque tal vez pronto ya no lo olería más, porque seguramente me enviaría lejos de él y de mi familia… todo por cómo lo hacía sentir, él ya no era el mismo papá que siempre había tenido, cada vez estaba más triste y cabizbajo…

Limpió mis lágrimas que no me dejaban verlo bien y me preguntó el por qué lloraba, le dije la verdad… pero al contario de lo que pensé que haría, no se rió ni me dio la razón, me abrazó estrechándome en su fuerte pecho una vez más y me dijo al oído muchas cosas bonitas… cosas que guardaré en mi corazón como hago con cada cosa de él.

Luego de consolar mi tristeza en lugar de hacerlo yo con la suya, me llevó a almorzar… aunque yo sabía que a él no le gustaba comer, muchas veces a escondidas y sin que se diera cuanta lo observaba y veía que siempre que simulaba comer retenía los alimentos en la boca hasta que yo me distraía y los escondía luego en la servilleta… muy infantil de su parte, aunque no sabía la razón del por qué hacía eso.

_Bella…_ me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, estábamos esperando por nuestro pedido al habitual lugar al que me llevaba a comer luego de salir del Instituto…

_¿é? dije mirándolo sorprendida… él sonrió por un momento y me tendió el plato con la hamburguesa con papas que le daba la camarera, me disculpé y miré a la mujer que aún se encontraba a su lado…

_¿Es tu niña?..._ le preguntó a mi papá que me miraba embelezado, él volteó y asintió con la cabeza un poco contrariado…

_Es hermosa… tan linda como tú…_ mi boca se abrió ante sus ridículas palabras, yo nunca alcanzaría a ser tan hermosa como lo era él, tal vez había salido con la belleza de mi madre… en todo caso… ¿qué hacía esta mujer coqueteando con mi padre?, y en mis propias narices… Una furia me embargó mientras la observaba como miraba a mi papá, él no se había percatado de su mirada porque se estaba entreteniendo mientras desenvolvía mi hamburguesa, un rayo de maldad cruzó por mi mente y con un movimiento rápido levanté mi mano derecha haciendo que el baso repleto de coca-cola se derramara en las piernas de la mujer… ella dio un grito separándose de mi padre y él por un momento la miró y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí… conocía esa mirada, reprensión…

_Bella…_ sus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos, la mujer se fue corriendo diciendo cosas incoherentes mientras se sacudía las piernas, quise reír… juro que era muy gracioso, pero al mirar de nuevo a mi papi me di cuenta que seguía con la mirada severa, fruncía los labios como reprimiendo una sonrisa y sus ojos color del sol la reflejaban, lo único a lo que atiné fue levantar los hombros con mi mejor cara de inocencia… nadie más que yo miraba a mi papi de esa manera y él lo sabía…y ella también tenía que saberlo.

_Tendrás que pedir disculpas…_ dijo frunciendo el seño, yo volví a abrir la boca para decir algo pero me arrepentí cuando el negó con la cabeza,

_Cuando venga a recoger las sobras lo haré…_ dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho, el cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negando,

_Lo harás ahora_ dijo abriéndolos y lanzándome una mirada amenazadora…

_¿Por qué?... _ le dije entrecerrando los ojos,

_Porque eso que hiciste no se hace, ella no te hizo nada… y tú no eres ninguna mal educada, no recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser así de grosera…_ mi papi pocas veces me regañaba por mi conducta, era cierto él no me había enseñado así… pero al ver a esa mujer verlo así hizo estallar algo en mí que… no puedo explicar. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar por segunda vez ese día y sabía que se venían las lágrimas, él lo notó y cuando estaba parándome de la mesa para salir corriendo de allí como una tremenda cobarde su brazo fuerte frenó mi huída, me atrajo hacia él abrazándome y acariciando mi espalda, enterré mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su delicioso olor y lloré… Hay! Como odio llorar!,

_Calma mi niña…_ me dijo al oído _¿recuerdas que debíamos hablar de algo?..._ oh-oh, allí venía… el castigo que tanto me temía. Separé mi cara para mirarlo a los ojos y él sonrió mientras yo sorbía mi nariz… asentí suavemente,

_Bueno… mi dulce niña_ sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y con sus pulgares limpió el camino de mis lágrimas _este es mi regalo para tí… iremos a Forks… nos quedaremos con los abuelos por un tiempo… si tú quieres_ mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa se extendió por toda mi cara, entonces él también sonrió,

_¡¡Siii!!!_ un chillido salió de mi boca pero no me importó, me abalancé hacia él y juntos nos fundimos en un abrazo feliz. Mi papi por fin me llevaría a ver a mi familia… por fin.


	7. El comienzo de un nuevo hogar

Capitulo 6: El comienzo de un nuevo hogar

_¿Ya llegamos?_ la vocecita adormilada de mi niña me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me miraba con sus ojitos marrón chocolates desde el asiento de lado, justo bajo la ventanilla del avión que nos llevaba de vuelta a casa.

_No hija, aún no llegamos… tranquila_ dije acariciándole los cabellos, la arropé con la manta azul y escondió su cabeza sobre mi pecho para seguir durmiendo _Yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos_ ella se removió asintiendo sutilmente y cayó otra vez en los brazos de Morfeo para sumirse en sus sueños.

No sabía bien si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si era correcto y apropiado sacarla de donde estábamos viviendo para llevarla a visitar a sus abuelos y a su pueblo natal, me sentía inseguro y desesperado por no saber si era lo correcto. La razón principal que tenía para hacerlo era que me sentía abatido, mi niña había cerrado su mente totalmente, yo ya no podía leerla… no podía meterme intrusamente en su mente para saber sus pensamientos y eso me desesperaba, tal solo por las noches tomaba lo que ella me daba en sus sueños, vigilándolos y tomando de ellos lo que necesitaba para saber lo que su mente guardaba, me sentía como un hambriento que desesperado tomaba las sobras de comida que le tiraban. Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle para saber a qué razón se debía eso. Su mente ya no cantaba para mí, se había cerrado en ella mismo completamente y eso me angustiaba.

Lo que más me preocupaba era que debía prepararme para contarle toda la verdad, ella de alguna manera lo estaba esperando, tenía la responsabilidad de contarle en qué circunstancias había llegado a mí, quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, quién era James y por qué la perseguía y con todo el dolor de mi corazón… debía hacerle saber que yo no tenía lazo alguno con ella, que nunca había sido su padre, al menos no biológicamente y que a demás era un vampiro, que a pesar de todo había cuidado su vida como si fuera la suya propia. Me carcomía las entrañas pensar en el momento de la verdad, en las posibles reacciones de mi niña, que a pesar de contar con sus doce años recién cumplidos, actuaba y pensaba con la misma madurez que una mujer adulta.

Me sobrepasaba la incertidumbre, la sensación de no saber con certeza que sería del día de mañana… temía perderla, que al enterarse de la verdad ella me rechazara y no quisiera verme más, temí por mi existencia que sabía que sin ella en ella, todo acabaría… todo sería nada. Alice me lo había dicho una vez, hasta mi madre… pero jamás creí que yo podía depender tanto de mi niña, que su corazón sería una parte primordial de mí. La ausencia del mío propio en mi pecho se completaba con el fuerte y acompasado latido de mi niña… mi corazón parecía latir gracias al de ella.

_Señor… ¿necesita algo más?_ miré a la aeromoza que estaba parada a mi lado con una sugerente postura, abracé mas fuerte a mi niña y le contesté…

_No gracias, solo si puede traer un paquete de galletas para cuando mi niña despierte_ le dije acariciando el cabello de Bella.

_Enseguida se lo traigo señor…_ se incorporó y salió en busca de lo que le había pedido,

Mi niña se removió entre mis brazos y miró alrededor, estaba inquieta por llegar de una buena vez. Se talló los ojitos y me miró con una gran sonrisa,

_Tengo hambre_ dijo acomodándose sobre el asiento, levantó su mochila que estaba en el suelo y sacó el diario que llevaba siempre consigo,

_ Ya le pedí algo a la aeromoza para que comieras_ le dije suavemente mientras ella escribía con rapidez en su diario. Segundos después la misma aeromoza caminó hasta nosotros con una bandeja de comida,

_Aquí está señor…_ dijo ofreciéndome la charola que contenía galletas, tostadas con mermeladas y un vaso de leche, la miré de soslayo sabiendo que no era lo que yo había pedido sino más… ella sonrió y guiñándome un ojo dijo

_ Sé de niños, los adoro y sé lo que necesitan_ su mirada viajaba de Bella, que parecía concentrada escribiendo, hasta mí,

"_Sería una buena esposa y madre si tú me lo pidieras_" su mirada se concentró en mí mientras pensaba

_Gracias_ dije amablemente,

_No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes… me avisas, me encontrarás allí atrás_ murmuró señalando un pequeño cuarto oculto del área de pasajeros, su voz provocativa me incomodó un poco, mucho más porque Bella estaba a mi lado escuchando… A través de mi vista periférica pude ver a mi niña removerse sobre el asiento mirando con incredulidad a la mujer,

_Disculpa_ dijo cerrando su diario _ mi papi no te va a necesitar, yo soy su hija y yo voy a atenderlo cuando necesite algo_ la fuerte vocecita de mi niña y la seguridad con lo que lo dijo me provocó aturdimiento y risa a la vez, que reprimí a tiempo antes que mi niña me regañara a mí también. Muchas veces lo había hecho, muchas… sacar sus uñas y garras como una leona para defender a su padre de mujeres como esa, era ya una costumbre para ella, su apariencia de gatita sumisa y tranquila no le hacía justicia a lo que era en realidad, Bella podía convertirse en una fuerte leona al momento de defender a lo que más amaba.

Bella ahuyentó a la aeromoza y se dedicó a comer las galletas y la leche, su preciado diario reposó sobre su regazo y de pronto me dio curiosidad,

_Bells… ¿qué guardas con tanto celo allí adentro?_ dije mientras ella mordía una galleta de chocolate, me miró con su entrecejo fruncido y me apuntó con el dedo índice… me parecía tan gracioso, pero no me atrevería a reírme de ella cuando su frente estaba arrugada, ya había aprendido…

_Mida…_ dijo aún masticando su galleta tratando de tragarla para poder hablar _papi, no de atdevas a mida mi diaio…_ reprimí una risa ante su deformado comentario

_Toma leche Bella, traga y luego habla…_ murmuré acercándole en vaso, ella aún me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido mientras tomaba su leche, tragó sus galletas y suspiró aliviada,

_Como sea… nunca te vayas atrever mirarlo_ dijo amenazadoramente,

_No lo haría nunca mi niña, ese es tu tesoro y prometo no curiosear jamás_ dije en tono solemne, ella me respondió con una risita y yo le revolví el cabello.

_Aunque… tal vez deberías resguardarlo de las manos de tu tía Alice_ sus ojitos se agrandaron ante mis palabras haciéndome reír,

_Tienes razón!... ella sí que es curiosa_ murmuró para ella.

Terminó de beber su leche y de comer sus galletas en el momento justo en que la voz de una de las aeromozas nos anunciaba el próximo aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Seatlle, ella dio un respingo y miró por la ventanilla por donde se colaba la luz del sol por sobre las nubes, pronto comenzamos a descender y me aseguré que tuviera bien colocado el cinturón de seguridad… ella tomó mi mano como cada vez que aterrizábamos o despegábamos a bordo de un avión y yo se la besé infundiéndole valor.

Tan pronto como las ruedas del avión tocaron tierra ella se apresuró a sacarse el cinturón, pero desistió cuando una de mis manos la sostuvieron sobre el asiento,

_No va a pasar nada papi, ya aterrizó_ refunfuñó,

_Es peligroso igual, hasta que no se detenga totalmente no te lo desabrocharás_ le dije a una Bella de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido,

_Ya quiero estar con los tíos y los abuelos_ dijo en voz baja mirando hacia a ventana, algo se me estrujó en el pecho…

_¿A caso piensas ignorarme cuando estés con ellos?_ dije sin poder contenerme, actuaba con unos irracionales celos ante la posibilidad de que ella me esquivara y se olvidara de mí cuando estuviéramos con el resto de la familia, si… llámenme egoísta. Ella volteó con su frente arrugada y me miró detenidamente, enseguida y por arte de magia su rostro se alisó,

_No… no, yo…_ se removía en su asiento tratando de zafarse de su cinturón _ papito, no pienses eso, yo te quiero tanto hasta el cielo, hasta el sol… o más allá_ apuntaba con su pequeña mano las nubes en el horizonte, sonreí ante el hecho de que su amor por mí seguía tan intacto como el mío, como siempre, como todos y cada uno de los días en que pasó a mi lado desde el primer día que la vi.

_Yo también mi dulce Bella_ me acerqué y la besé tiernamente en su frente inhalando con desesperación el dulce olor a fresas que emanaba su cabello, tan adictivo y tan embriagador como una droga prohibida.

Cuando fue seguro desabrochamos nuestro cinturón y nos encaminamos a la salida del avión. Su cabecita curiosa se movía buscando por todos lados a nuestra familia tirando levemente de mi mano,

_Papi ¿seguro que nos vendrán a buscar?_ dijo bajando las escaleras del avión, yo tenía aferrada su mano con la mía mientras mis ojos también buscaban y mi nariz olfateaba solo que otra clase de efluvio… no habían rastros de James, aún después de tantos años seguía temiendo que su locura fuera tanta como para seguir acechando la vida de mi hija. Sabía de cualquier manera que mi familia había cepillado toda la zona buscando un posible rastro de James y que no habían encontrado nada, pero la vida junto a Bella me había enseñado que tenía que ser precavido y percatarme yo mismo de que ella no corriera peligro alguno, asi que no pude evitar buscar su rastro en el agobiante aire del aeropuerto.

_Papi allí!!!_ gritó mi niña cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras del avión, me llevaba de la mano arrastrándome entre la gente y dando saltitos para ver por encima de los hombros de las personas a nuestra familia. Emmett fue el primero en verse, con una sonrisa que surcaba toda su cara, un poco más abajo se veía la pequeña cabeza de Alice que hacía el claro intento de ver dando pequeños saltos para vernos entre la gente,

_Papi! Veo a tío Emmett!_ volvió a gritar mi niña que saltaba entusiasmada a mi lado, mi hermano saludó en la distancia y cuando estábamos por llegar a ellos se acuclilló abriendo los brazos para mi niña, realmente la extrañaban, Alice estaba a su lado emocionada y Rose sonreía como no la había visto nunca a lado de su esposo,

_Tío oso!!_ gritó mi niña lanzándose en brazos de Emmett, en seguida unos pares de brazos más la rodearon… Esme y Alice la abrazaron emocionada, mi niña rebozaba de felicidad.

Saludé a Jassper y a Carlisle que miraban entretenidos cómo sus mujeres se abalanzaban sobre mi pequeña,

_¿Cómo ha estado todo?_ pregunté a mi padre mientras veía cómo Emmett levantaba en brazos a Bella y comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella en brazos riendo a carcajadas.

_Bien… todo bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ella estará protegida aquí en casa, sabes bien que así será…_ murmuró Carlisle con su semblante serio

_Gracias padre, estaremos un tiempo y luego veremos_ dije mirando al tesoro más preciado que tenía en mi vida, ella volteó sonriendo con sus pies sobre el suelo y me tomó de la mano,

_Papi, vamos! Tía Rose dice que tienen una sorpresa para mí en casa!_ tiraba de mi mano mientras sus enormes ojos chocolate suplicaban que me apurara.

_Mi niña, con tu abuelo y el tío Jass iremos a buscar el equipaje, tú espérame en el auto con los tíos y la abuela ¿si?_ ella me miró pensativa durante un segundo y luego asintió obedientemente. Miré a mi madre que la llevaba de la mano y a Alice y con un gesto les aconsejé que la cuidaran, Alice rodó los ojos comenzando a caminar con mi pequeña y Esme solo pensó lo que me quería decir,

"_No seas exagerado, está con nosotros ahora... nada le va a suceder" _entonces fuí yo el que rodé los ojos y dí media vuelta para encontrarme con los rostros divertidos de mi padre y hermano.

_Wou hermano, si eres así ahora con Bella, no quiero imaginarme lo que serás cuando sea una adolescente hormonal _ me paré en seco tratando de incorporar esas palabras en mi sistema... adolescente... hormonas, eran palabras que no sonaban bien juntas y que de repente parecían las palabras mas despreciables de la tierra.

_Hey! _ una mano se agitaba delante de mis ojos _Iujuu!_ miré a Jassper que me veía divertido,

_Cuando llegue el momento pensaré en eso_ murmuré molesto. ¿Por qué aún no se había inventado en el mundo algún maquiavélico invento que les impidiera a los niños crecer?... Oh claro, sacando el echo de que ser vampiro detenía el crecimiento... ¿no podría haber algo menos drástico?.

"Vamos Edward, no te enojes... sabes que tarde o temprano sucederá" pensó Jassper,

_Sabes que el día en que suceda espero tener la ayuda de mis hermanos para contenerla _ dije saliendo del aeropuerto sin mirar a mi padre y hermano, ¿por qué debían recordarme que pronto la perdería?, es decir... perdería a mi niña Bella, su infancia terminaría y se convertiría en una mujer... una mujer que atraería a los jóvenes hormonales, no!... no quería pensar en eso, no aún.

Cuando llegamos al área de estacionamiento del aeropuerto la vi acomodada dentro de mi Volvo, mi niña reía con la cara de sorpresa que yo tenía,

_Gracias… al menos fueron concientes de traer mi auto, saben que no conduzco otra cosa_

_Lo sabemos Edward_ murmuró Jassper rodando los ojos _nos vemos en casa… nos vamos con papa en el Mercedes_

Cuando subí al auto y le puse el cinturón a mi pequeña ella reía, estaba feliz y sus ojitos rebosaban de alegría… tenían un brillo especial, uno diferente, entonces estuve seguro de haber hecho las cosas bien,

_¿Estas feliz de estar en casa?_ le pregunté encendiendo el auto, ella me miró sonriente y asintió con energía,

_Si papi, lo soy…_ murmuró suavemente _gracias por haberme traído a visitarlos, los extrañaba_ sonreí ante aquello, ella realmente los necesitaba… todo sería más fácil.

_Lo sé mi niña, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti_ dije sin pensar, ella me miró más sonriente aún, yo aturdido giré la mirada al frente y salí del estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Todo sería más fácil ahora…

Todo sería…

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 11 años:_

_Querido diario,_

Estoy feliz, muy, muy, muy feliz! Mi papá me trajo a lo de la abuela, estamos en su casa!... con mis tías y tíos y mi abuelo Carlisle. Mi papi me lo prometió y aquí estamos, lo amo más que nunca!...

Mis abuelos y tíos fueron al aeropuerto a buscarnos, los vi contentos cuando bajamos del avión y nos encontramos con ellos, ojala que mi papi decida quedarse en Forks… no podría separarme de ellos, ya no.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no sabes la sorpresa que me encontré!, mi abuelita me tapó los ojos con una tela y me llevó arriba por las escaleras, con mi torpeza casi me caigo y ruedo por las escaleras pero mi papi me detuvo a tiempo y me alzó llevándome en sus brazos,

_Mi niña, te tenemos una sorpresa Bella… espero que te guste y la disfrutes_ dijo la vocecita de mi tía Alice a mi lado, yo estaba re contenta, no sabía que podía ser aunque intuía que si mi tía estaba metida en esto, debía ser algo muy bueno. Lo siguiente que sentí fue los fuertes brazos de mi papi me dejaban en el suelo, abrían una puerta y me empujaban despacito dentro de una habitación,

_Papá…_ instintivamente busqué su mano, no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar, él me daba la seguridad de que iba a estar bien fuera lo que fuera, él me tomó la mano y me susurró cosas al oído,

_Calma mi niña, todo irá bien… ya lo verás_ confié en su suave voz como siempre y lo tomé bien fuerte de la mano, caminé dos pasos y él lo hizo detrás de mí, sentí que me quitaban la tela de los ojos y al fin pude ver ¿y sabes qué?...

_Sorpresa!_ gritaron mi abuelita, mi tía y mi tío Emmett. Me encontraba en una habitación grande pintada de rosa pálido y blanca, tenía una cama hermosa con postes y una tela transparente que caía de arriba y que rodeaba toda la cama, parecida a las camas de las princesas que leía en mis libros, un gran y hermosa biblioteca contenía todos mis libros y la música que tío Jass me había regalado, una amplia ventana que ocupaba casi toda una pared iluminaba el cuarto como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, era fascinante! Querido diario, tenemos nuestra propia habitación!... ¿lo puedes creer?, es hermosa, tiene todo lo que me más amo y ¿sabes lo que más me gusta?, en la mesita de luz tengo una foto de mi papi y yo abrazados, amo esa foto… fue de cuando fuimos a la feria en Cambridge hace unos meses, antes que me dijera que vendríamos a vivir con los abuelos, es hermosa. La acaricié pensando en él, se ve tan bonito en esa foto y en esa época estaba tan triste, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre lo hacía, espero que ya con nuestra familia, no se sienta tan solo y vuelva a sonreír pronto… no sé, lo veo preocupado por algo.

Hace un rato que desperté en mi habitación, afuera ya brilla el sol y mi papi se fue hace unos minutos a hacerme el desayuno. Pero estoy angustiada… anoche, cuando estaba ordenando la poca ropa que mi tía Alice me había dejado conservar, hay querido diario!, mi tía no sé de donde saca tanta energía y… dinero, porque no me dejó acomodar mi ropa que había traído, ante mis propios ojos la tiró a la basura y sin tomar en cuanta las advertencias de mi papá, a cambio la loca de mi tía me dio un guardarropa lleno de ropa! ¿lo puedes creer?...

_Y no quiero peros… cada mañana te vendré a ayudar a vestirte mi querida Bellita, me creo que mucho tiempo sola con tu papi te atrofió el sentido de la moda_ dijo preocupada mientras yo veía con lagrimas en los ojos cómo se llevaba mi ropa, la que tanto amaba, mis suéteres, mis remeras de princesa, mis zapatillas y mis pantalones de mezclilla. Miré con angustia mi nuevo guardarropa y casi me desmayo… allí había pura ropa de niña grande, jeans, zapatos de todas clases, algunos vestidos y faldas tableadas, no lo quería, quería mi ropa de vuelta!

_Que bueno que ya están aquí_ siguió replicando mi tía mientras yo tocaba esas telas que colgaban de perchas en mi nuevo closet, que más que closet juro que parece un cuarto _Ya estas creciendo y debes dejar esa ropa de niña, ya pronto serás una hermosa mujercita_ murmuró caminando de aquí para allá, me di vuelta a mirarla y la vi acomodando sobre mi cama mi nuevo pijama, que ya no tenía pequeños motivos de hadas, sino que era de un color azul suave y parecía de una tela brillante, es cómodo pero no es mi pijama de hadas,

_Tía! Soy solo una niña… ¿cómo quieres que me vista?_ le pregunté, ella puso sus brazos como jarras y me miró con el seño fruncido… te juro que me hizo recordar a la bruja de Hechizada ja ja, como sea…

_Jovencita, tú ya no eres una niña, tu papi simplemente no quiere que crezcas… lo que significa que de ahora en más dejarás que yo te vista a mi manera, eres una niña a punto de entrar en la pubertad y se acabó_ murmuró, en ese momento apareció mi salvación por la puerta de la habitación,

_Papi!_ corrí hacia él y lo abracé apoyando mi oído sobre su estómago, él me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mis cabellos,

_Alice…_ murmuró suavemente _¿puedes dejar de torturarla?_ pidió. Mi tía lo miró como si lo fuera a matar y me asusté un poco, podía parecer tenebrosa cuando se lo proponía,

_Tú_ dijo apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo _no te metas, esto es entre mujeres_ mi padre rió

_Alice, ella es tan solo una niña aún, ¿no pretenderás convertirla en tu Barbie verdad?_ hay no!.... una Barbie no, era lo que menos quería… andar como esas niñas tontas jugando con Barbies no, prefería mil veces vestirme como bruja… al menos ella son inteligentes.

_No_ dijo mi tía cruzándose de brazos y haciendo sonar la punta de su zapato en el suelo _lo único que pretendo es que Bella comience a verse como una jovencita… pronto cumplirá 12 y ya será una señorita, no puede andar con esas remeras de princesas o de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, créeme Bellita…_ dijo inclinándose un poco hasta quedar a mi altura _me lo agradecerás cuando entres mañana por la puerta del Instituto y los niños babeen por ti_ sentí las manos de mi papi rodearme con más fuerza y como una especie de gruñido salir de su pecho, lo miré incrédula y él veía a mi tía con el seño fruncido, ella le sonreía y solo levantó sus hombros, muy tía Alice…

_No convertirás a mi niña en una… mujer antes de tiempo, déjala crecer y métete en tus propios problemas_ dijo mi padre entre dientes,

Mi tía rió y luego de desearme buenas noches y darme un beso en la frente salió de mi habitación dejándome con mi papá que seguía con el seño fruncido mirando hacia algún punto en la pared,

_Pa… no te enojes con la tía por favor_ dije mientras le sacudía el brazo, él me miró y su ceño se alisó, entonces sonrió y suspiré aliviada,

_Nunca mi niña, ella solo quiere verte feliz… aunque sus métodos son algo drásticos_ me puse de puntillas y me colgué de su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla,

_Gracias papi_ él me miró con dulzura y sostuvo mi cintura mientras mis pies colgaban a centímetros del suelo, sus ojitos dorados me miraba como si pudieran leer algo en mis ojos, como si tuviera superpoderes y pudiera saber mis pensamientos y tenía su entrecejo fruncido por mirarme de esa forma, sonreí y solté una de mis manos para tratar de alisar con mis dedos ese pequeño lugar que no me gustaba que frunciera, porque parecía como si estuviera preocupado y no quería a un papá preocupado. Entonces él pareció reaccionar y comenzó a caminar entrando a mi habitación sin despegar su mirada de la mía, sentí que me acostaba suavemente sobre mi cama,

_Duerme mi Bella, me quedaré contigo solo por las dudas... si tú quieres_ dijo mientras su dedos acariciaban mi cabello _mañana te acompañaré al Instituto y tienes que ir descansada_ yo solo asentí sin poder separar mi mirada de la de él, entonces se inclinó y besó mi frente dulcemente,

_Cantame mi nana papi_ dije mientras él sonreía, hacía mucho que no se lo pedía y tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo, él se acomodó detrás mío y rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y sentí su dulce voz en mi oído tarareando mi nana favorita, la que me había hecho él mismo cuando recién había nacido... Hay diario! Te juro... amo a mi papi más que a nadie en el mundo, lo amo... es él y solo él.

**Hola!!! Lo sé, después de tanto tiempo esta linda historia sigue. No me reten, no tengo excusa... las amo ¿con eso me perdonan?... Okey, mmmm.... espero que les haya gustado este lindo capi, demasiada miel, pero no importa, así mew gusta a mí. Besotes y dejenme sus reviews si piensan que me los merezco. Adiooosss, actualizaré pronto, i promes!!!**


	8. Abrupto incidente

Capitulo 7: Abrupto incidente

_¿Estas seguro que quieres que valla yo?_ dijo mi padre mientras le preparaba el desayuno a mi princesa,

_Si…_ dije contando los terrones de azúcar que debía poner a su leche _si voy yo sospecharán, yo… a decir verdad… no parezco su padre_ tomé la pequeña cuchara y mezclé agregándole los cereales.

_Pero tú la conoces mejor que nadie ¿cómo hago para responder las preguntas que me realicen a cerca de ella?_ murmuró ofuscado,

_mmm… lleva a mamá, ella la conoce tanto como yo_ ordené todo sobre la bandeja y caminé hacia las escaleras,

_La estas malcriando llevándole el desayuno a la cama_ murmuró mi padre desde el final de la escalera, yo reí ante su observación

_Entonces es una malcriada desde el primer día que la tuve conmigo_

Subí las escaleras negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios, si supieran cuan malcriada sería si vieran todo lo que hago por ella… me tiraría desde un edificio de veinte pisos solo si ella me lo pidiese, aunque obviamente lo más probable sería que sobreviviría.

Llegué con mi bandeja en las manos a la habitación de mi niña y suavemente abrí la puerta para verla sumida en sus sueños, me acerqué dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche y me senté a su lado en la cama,

_Bella_ la llamé suavemente mientras apartaba con mis dedos un mechón de cabello que le tapaba los ojos _pequeña, debes ir al Instituto_ ella se removió entre sus sábanas y se estiró, abrió uno de los ojos para verme y sonreír,

_Papi… irás conmigo, ¿verdad?_ dijo cerrando sus ojitos una vez más. Lo pensé de nuevo y supe que mi propia voluntad era débil cuando se trataba de ella, no podía dejarla a solas en su primer día de clases en una ciudad nueva, aunque fuera con mis padres no iba a ser lo mismo para ella y tampoco para mí.

_Si mi niña… iré contigo_ dije dándole ánimos, ella volvió a abrir los ojos y tomando la bandeja con su desayuno se la puse a su lado, ella me miró extrañada… pocas veces le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, muchas de esas veces se trataban de ocasiones especiales y esta lo era de alguna manera. Quería de todas maneras posibles ahuyentar sus nervios y su ansiedad para su primer día de clases en esa escuela nueva.

Más tarde, ya cuando Bella se había engullido su desayuno, llegó mi hermana con intenciones de prepararla para el Instituto así que las dejé solas, no porque quería irme, sino porque Alice me sacó amenazándome con decorar a su gusto mi piano, me hizo ver en su mente flores pintadas sobre la fina caoba y las teclas del piano de todos colores. No tuve remedio de dejar en sus manos a mi pequeña princesa…

Esperábamos mis padres y yo en el porche de entrada de la casa Cullen, estaba impaciente, solo en quince minutos más mi bella tendría su primera clase ¿qué tanto hacía Alice allí arriba?... me comencé a preocupar cuando quise leer su mente o ver a Bella a través de ella pero tenía bloqueados sus pensamientos para mi, maldita Alice… a penas llegábamos a Forks y ya la tenía raptada.

Sentí pasos en la escalera y volteé para recibir a mi niña. No había sido mala idea definitivamente haberla dejado al cuidado de Alice… su carita avergonzada me lo decía a gritos y la pequeña sonrisa cohibida al avanzar hacia mí me anunciaba el por qué. Ella estaba hermosa, ¿cómo había hecho Alice para hacer que una pequeña niña de tan solo doce años luciera como si fuera una mujer en todas sus letras?.

Bella lucía una falda tableada por encima de las rodillas con unas finas medias blancas que cubrían sus piernas y unos zapatos negros de charol, por encima un suéter gris ajustado con rombos morados, estaba hermosa con su cabello en una coleta y su rostro despejado… aunque yo lo prefería suelto para tomar su aroma y sentir su suavidad entre mis dedos. Debía admitir que mi hermana había hecho un buen trabajo… solo estaba sacando la jovencita que Bella llevaba dentro, había muy poco de niña en mi dulce Bella y eso me asustaba.

"_Cierra la boca Edward… te entrarán moscas"_

Los pensamientos de mi querida Alice me sacó de la ensoñación, cuando me di cuenta que estaba mirando de más mi niña ya tenía las mejillas arreboladas, tragué en seco y me dirigí al Volvo rápidamente.

_Vamos, no debemos perder más tiempo…_ dije entrando al auto, me di cuenta que mi padre le abría la puerta del Volvo a mi madre y yo como estúpido ya sentado… salí nuevamente y fui a abrirles la puerta trasera a mi… niña y a su tía maquiavélica.

"_Wauu, si te pones así por una falda… será divertido cuando Bella tenga 17 años" _pensó,

_Será un infierno_ susurré de manera que solo ella me oyese, aunque mi padre y madre voltearon a verme, solo les levanté los hombros mientras se escuchaba la risa cantarina de mi hermana que ya estaba subida a un lado de Bella.

Llegamos justo cuando la campana estaba sonando, le lancé una mirada de reproche a mi hermana a través del espejo retrovisor y ella frunció los hombros con una sonrisa bailando en su cara. Aparqué y salimos del auto, en seguida Bella tomo mi mano para comenzar a caminar, la tomé… pero pronto se la tendría que entregar a mi padre para que él interpretara mi papel delante de la directora. Ya en el lugar el corazoncito de mi niña bombeaba sangre más frenéticamente y su manita estaba empapada en sudor, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la dirección y salió una mujer de mediana edad para recibirnos,

_Somos la familia Cullen_ murmuró mi padre _mi niña esta inscripta en este Instituto_

_Oh… claro, la estábamos esperando_ murmuró la mujer revisando unos papeles en el escritorio _Isabella Mesen Cullen, ¿verdad?_

_Si_ murmuró mi padre _ teníamos mi esposa y yo una entrevista con la directora_ la mujer volvió a mirar los papeles y asintió sonriente,

"_Valla que son jóvenes…" _pensó

_Espere un minuto aquí, los anunciaré y le diré a la profesora de Isabella que venga a buscarla, ya están en clases_

Nos quedamos allí esperando hasta que vimos una mujer joven venir por el corredor, parecía ser la profesora de Bella, ella se aferró aún más a mi mano y me incliné hasta su oído para infundirle ánimos,

_Yo estaré cerca mi niña… no temas._ sus ojitos escrutaron los míos y vieron la verdad en ellos, pronto sonrió y se puso de puntillas para plantarme un beso en la mejilla

_Te quiero papi_ susurró con la inocencia en sus ojos, la miré por un minuto hasta que la voz de la mujer me sacó de los grandes pozos marrones de mi hija,

_Bienvenida Isabella!_ murmuró la mujer de cabello rojizo a mi niña, ella se acurrucó a mi lado. Lo primero que hice al percatarme de la mujer fue fisgar en sus pensamientos… tenía que saber que clase de mujer se iba a relacionar con mi niña y si era de fiar

"_Oh pobrecita, si está asustada…" _pensó la mujer mientras se inclinaba frente a mi Bella reacia

_Ven…_ dijo ofreciendo sonriente su mano a mi niña _soy tu nueva maestra, mi nombre es Victoria… vamos a la clase ¿sí?, hoy será divertido_ murmuró despacio, mi Bella me miró y Esme intervino apropiadamente,

_Ve cariño, tu papi y yo estaremos esperándote cuando tu clase termine ¿si?_ se aproximó a mi niña y esta la abrazó, por supuesto que la maestra suponía que su "papi" era Carlisle, era mejor que lo creyera así,

"_No parecen hermanos, pero por Dios si que es lindo…" _cuando alcé la mirada de mi niña me di cuenta que la maestra me miraba fijamente con unos enormes ojos azules, me sonrió y se ruborizó levemente dándole un poco de color a su pálida piel, entonces desvió la mirada,

_V-ven Isabella_ dijo ofreciéndole su mano una vez más, mi niña la tomó y me miró una vez más, yo me incliné y le besé la frente,

_Ve pequeña, te esperaré afuera hasta que salgas_ susurré en su oído así otros oídos indiscretos no escucharan, alcé la cabeza y me dirigí a la maestra,

_Le gusta que la llamen Bella_ ella asintió y sonrió nerviosa, me iba a tocar lidiar con la mente de la maestra de mi niña y con sus insinuaciones, ya las esperaba… como cada vez que Bella tenía una nueva maestra… aunque claro esta creía que yo era su hermano y por supuesto, como todas las demás, no obtendría nada de mí.

Minutos más tarde, luego de que Bella se fuera a clases, la Directora llamó a mis padres para la famosa entrevista invitándolos a pasar a su despacho mientras yo me quedaba sentado junto a Alice en uno de los bancos del corredor. Ella al igual que su secretaria se había sorprendido de lo jóvenes que parecían mis padres como para tener a Bella, si pensaba eso de ellos qué hubiera pensado de mí que aparentaba ser más joven.

_¿Cómo es su hija para relacionarse con otras personas?_ murmuró directamente mirando a Esme, ella pidió ayuda en sus pensamientos pero respondió casi al instante gracias a mis susurros que podía escuchar sin problemas desde donde estaba.

_Oh… ella es tímida al principio_ repetía ella mientras yo susurraba _pero luego gracias a su gran capacidad de observación puede adaptarse a las personas que encuentra dignas de confianza_ mi padre la miró de soslayo intuyendo que ella repetía las palabras que yo le decía, sabiendo que ella nunca se expresaba de esa manera, mi madre era de palabras simples.

La directora, que parecía ser una mujer seria y dedicada a su trabajo, según sus pensamientos, hizo anotaciones en una ficha del legajo de Bella y siguió con las habituales preguntas mientras mis padre respondían según lo que yo les susurraba, después de todo agradecía mi aptitudes vampricas, en situaciones como estas agradecía ser un vampiro.

Caminamos con mis padres al Volvo y le di las llaves a mi padre,

_Vayan… yo me quedaré por aquí_ dije mientras me ponía las manos en los bolsillos, mi padre me miró extrañado…

_¿Siempre te comportas así con ella?_ dijo escrutándome con la mirada,

"_¿Eres así de sobreprotector siempre?" _pensó,

_Si, soy sobreprotector y no tiene nada de malo_ renegué _tú también lo serías si tu hija fuera una humana_ él me miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza,

_Eres increíble Edward, jamás pensé que esta niña te hubiese llegado tanto_ dijo con sinceridad _primero cuando la llevaste contigo no pensé que soportaras mas de unos días viviendo con una bebé de solo días y luego mira… eres todo un padre, creo que hasta llego a intimidarme contigo_ rió, solo sonreí… si acaso era un buen padre lo había aprendido de él.

_Solo… soy así cuando se expone a algo nuevo_ dije avergonzado si es que un vampiro de casi cien años podía hacerlo _no me gusta que se sienta asustada o sola_

_Tú sabes que ella debe aprender a desprenderse de tu cuidado, es decir, no está mal que la cuides, pero si está mal cuando ese cuidado se convierte en sobreprotección… ella se sentirá sofocada y más en la edad que está_

_Bueno… de eso quería hablarles_ dije dudando _Yo… quiero contarle todo a Bella, ella… ella está muy curiosa sobre mis hábitos, mi apariencia y su nacimiento, ella pregunta por su madre_ miré a mi familia y ellos me devolvían miradas que iban desde aturdimiento hasta sorpresa, pasando por entendimiento y finalmente comprensión.

_Edward…_ dijo Alice al momento que llegaban a mi mente distintas imágenes de lo que podía pasarle a Bella cuando supiera la verdad, la más terrible era su temor a su familia, su alejamiento de mí, su enojo y su incomprensión…

No…

No podía permitirlo

_Deberías esperar al menos un año más, con nosotros las cosas serán más fáciles y si a caso pregunta y tiene curiosidad sabremos qué decirle, aunque tal vez…_ dijo mi hermana sin concluir la oración,

_¿Tal vez qué?_ dije ofuscado, su mente esta vez no me decía nada, ella me miró y lo supe _tú sabes lo observadora que es y tal vez ella… saque sus propias conclusiones. Edward… deja el tiempo correr, ella se dará cuenta, estoy segura… Bella es demasiado inteligente_ ella siempre poniendo las cosas tan fáciles, pero pensándolo bien… esperar un año más para contarle era lo único que sabía que podía soportar, si ella sabía abruptamente de nosotros y reaccionaba de la manera en que Alice vio, yo no iba a poder soportarlo, el rechazo de mi hija significaba la muerte para mí. En cambio si Bella ataba cabos sueltos, sacaba sus propias conclusiones ella lo sabría por sí misma, no sabía si era la mejor idea, pero era la única que me gustaba.

_Bien, entonces… esperaré_ murmuré resignado, mi padre asintió con la cabeza y suspiró aliviado, ellos también temían perderla,

_Bueno pues, quédate y cuida a mi nieta_ dijo luego, él se acercó y me dio un abrazo… mi madre me miraba como si fuera capaz de llorar, pero fueron sus pensamientos siempre tan acertados y a veces hasta incómodos los que me aturdieron,

"_Mi hijo no es un padre sobreprotector… es un hombre enamorado" _ luego de eso me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla sin darme tiempo a reaccionar,

_Nos vemos hermanito…_ dijo Alice dando saltitos hacia el volvo _cuida a mi sobrinita, ya debe estar haciendo amiguitos nuevos!... oh! que tierno…_ canturreó la maldita.

Caminé hacia el bosquecillo cercano al instituto luego que mi padre salió a toda velocidad de estacionamiento. No necesitaba estar tan cerca de ella, como las otras ocasiones que lo había hecho, solo lo suficiente como para captar los pensamientos de los demás… tal vez de la maestra o de los niños. Me encaramé en un árbol a unos cuantos metros de altura, lejos del Instituto y me concentré en meterme dentro de la cabeza de los pequeños y de las personas que se encontraban en clases, buscaba algo específico… una visión de mi niña.

La encontré…

"_¿De dónde habrá venido?... "…_ mi niña escribía sobre su cuaderno y alguien la miraba a su lado,

"_Es muy bonita… apuesto que tiene la piel super suave" _quien la tenía en su campo de visión no le sacaba la mirada de encima y comenzaba a ofuscarme sus pensamientos,

"_Cuando le cuente a Embry no me lo creerá… le diré que conocí un ángel" _mi niña se removió en el asiento incomoda, miró por el rabillo del ojo a quien estaba a su lado, asumí que era un compañero de banco y se ruborizó, el niño no tuvo ni la gentileza de separar su mirada de ella. Siseé inconscientemente, no me agradaba para nada que mi niña se sintiera incomoda, tendría que hablar con la maestra para que la cambiara de banco,

"_Oh dios! Es aún más hermosa cuando se ruboriza" _definitivamente ese niño no me agradaba,

_Jacob mira al frente por favor_ dijo la voz de la maestra, el niño que estaba mirando a mi niña cambió de posición en su asiento y miró a la pizarra,

_Oh… disculpe profesora_ dijo el mismo, si ese era Jacob ya se tenía muy fácilmente mi enemistad ganada… aunque fuera un niño.

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 12 años:_

Querido diario:

Todo es muy extraño hoy… primero la loca de mi tía, loca pero linda, me tortura con su "sesión embelleciendo a Bella"…

¿Por qué me tocó tener una tía así?... adicta a la moda! Me obligó a ponerme una falda con medias, que estaban lindas, pero que en mi vida me lo hubiese puesto de no haber sido porque ella me había obligado. Para colmo esa clase de ropa me hacía sonrojar con solo ponérmela, ¿qué no entendía mi tía de la parte "soy solo una niña de 12 años"?

_Tienes la edad suficiente Bells_ me decía mientras me ponía frente al espejo _tu cuerpo ha comenzado a cambiar y pronto serás toda una mujercita_

Peinó mi cabello de una manera que nunca había hecho y de veras me quedó bien, una simple coleta puede, a demás de despejar el rostro, resaltar mi belleza… según tía Alice,

_Te ves hermosa, tu papá quedará pasmado cuando te vea_ decía en vos baja algo pensativa para luego estallar en risitas tontas, mi tía era todo un caso.

Luego me hizo algo peor, me obligó a bajar a encontrarme con el resto de mi familia para que vean mi "nuevo estilo" y ¿sabes que fue lo más vergonzoso?... cuando bajé las escaleras allí, me encontré con que en el porche de la casa estaba mis abuelos y mi papi, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión en su rostro… estaba como embelezado y con la boca semiabierta mirándome, me dio vergüenza y bajé la mirada, mis zapatos eran lindos se veían interesantes, entonces mi papi decidió que era irse al Instituto.

No estaba mal, la verdad preferiría el de Cambridge pero… aquí los niños eran más osados y espontáneos, no andaban todo el tiempo comportándose como unos perfectos y remilgados señoritos ingleses, me gustaba Forks.

Mi papi me dejó en el Instituto, bah… en realidad lo hicieron entre mis abuelos y él… me sentía cohibida ante una nueva clase, una nueva maestra y compañeros que seguramente me encontrarían como un bicho raro y me tratarían como tal. Pero mi papi me dio la fuerza necesaria para comenzar con mi primera clase diciéndome que el andaría cerca y… no sé por qué pero le creí, para él parecía no haber imposibles.

Luego me fue a buscar una maestra, si es que lo era… más parecía una modelo, su cabello rojizo y lleno de bucles la hacía parecer irreal, era bonita y era otra de esas que miraban anonadadas a mi papá, por suerte él ni se percató del coqueteo de esta, solo me miraba a mí.

Toma esa maestra….

En el salón me hizo sentar al frente a toda la clase, adelante junto a su escritorio y me tocó compartir con un niño algo extraño… me miraba todo el tiempo. O sea, no tengo problemas con que me miren, pero así tan fijamente como él lo hacía me ponía incomoda. Él era un niño bonito, sus rasgados ojos negros y su gran sonrisa cada vez que lo miraba se me hacían bonitas, parecía amigable y a pesar de incomodarme esa mirada profunda me… gustaba. Qué raro…

Como sea… después de clases a la hora del almuerzo el niño me habló,

_Hey! Niña nueva!_ dijo mientras yo escogía mi almuerzo, lo miré y traía una bandeja para escoger el suyo a mi lado _Hola, soy Jacob… ¿de dónde vienes?_

Me mordí el labio pensando en responder, el niño parecía simpático, a demás era mi compañero de banco ¿qué podría pasar?....

_Hola, mmm… soy Bella_ dije escondiendo mi rostro de él, no podía dejar de sonrojarme, tomé mi bandeja y cuando estaba por seguir mi camino, él sostuvo mi bandeja con una mano y la suya con la otra,

_Déjame ayudarte Bella_ dijo comenzando a caminar, no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo. Él inspeccionó todo el comedor y se sentó en una mesa algo alejada de las demás,

_Y… ¿de dónde vienes?_ preguntó sonriente, por dios… ¿qué este niño no se podía sacar la sonrisa de la cara?

_Con mi papi viajamos mucho_ dije tomando mi leche _ahora venimos desde Inglaterra, aquí tengo a mis abuelos_ me limpié la boca con la servilleta y lo miré,

_Qué bien!... yo vivo con mis padres_ dijo mordiendo un gran trozo de su sándwich _te vas a divedtid en Fodks_ dijo como pudo mientras masticaba, ugg… me dediqué a mi almuerzo mirando para otro lado. Supongo que los niños son así ¿verdad?, no se fijan de quién tienen a lado cuando hacen el ridículo.

Cuando terminé mi almuerzo volví a clases sin ese niño siguiéndome detrás… por suerte, tuve clases de matemáticas, las cuales odio, y clases de literatura, las que amé, tuvimos que leer un libro que yo ya había leído, uno que mi papi me regaló antes de venir a forks… El mago de Oz, así que como yo ya lo había leído no fue tan difícil la tarea. Luego al fin sonó el timbre de salida, recogí mis cosas y salí hacia el patio buscando el auto de mi papi, seguramente me esperaba o algo… pero no lo vi. Era raro, mi papi nunca se tardaba en venir a buscarme, siempre lo encontraba a penas cruzaba la puerta del patio pero hoy no fue ese el caso.

Salí hasta la salida de autos buscando el auto plateado de mi papi, tal vez estaría aparcado en en la calle pero tampoco lo encontré, mucho menos entre los automóviles que iban de salida y los que iban entrando, suspiré frustrada, tendría que quedarme a esperar o sino entrar al Instituto y pedirle a mi maestra que llamara a mi casa, claro que antes de hacer eso… mejor esperaba, no quería que mi maestra aprovechara mi desamparo para dar con mi papá, y menos que obtuviera su número de teléfono.

Di media vuelta sobre mis talones sosteniendo con una mano mi bolso y con la otra mi cuaderno de notas cuando escuché un sonido sobre el asfalto, era como una frenada o algo así, pero al mismo momento que levanté la cabeza para saber de dónde venía el sonido vi una furgoneta justo delante de mí, que se acercaba a toda velocidad amenazando con atropellarme. Me quedé quietecita mirando anonadada la furgoneta acercarse, no lo sé… solo fueron unos segundos pero sentí claramente que antes de que diera contra mí cerré bien fuerte los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó… al segundo siguiente unos brazos fuertes me sostenían murmurando cosas a mi oído como: "lo siento mi niña", "me atrasé", "perdóname por favor…" , al abrir los ojos lo tenía frente a mí acunándome en sus fuertes brazos, mi papi… con sus ojos topacio llenos de miedo, abrí con sorpresa mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor, estábamos lejos del Instituto… entre los árboles del bosque cercano y sobre las piernas de mi papá que estaba sentado de espaldas al tronco de un árbol. Miré entre los árboles y solo pude ver cómo allí cerca del Instituto estaba la misma furgoneta parada en el medio de la calle con la puerta abierta y un hombre parado a su lado buscando bajo el vehículo, y gritando como desquiciado,

_¡Lo sé! ¡La vi y frené! Pero era demasiado tarde!... ¿cómo pudo desaparecer así como así?_ gritaba el hombre jalándose el cabello de la cabeza, un montón de gente estaba a su alrededor mirando también bajo la furgoneta. Miré a mi papi que miraba la escena como yo y luego bajó la mirada enfocando sus ojos en mí, parecía más tranquilo,

_Lo siento mi pequeña, yo… había ido a buscar un helado para ti… pero solo me retrasé un minuto, no sé… cómo pudo haber pasado…_ dijo avergonzado… ¿avergonzado?, es decir ¿mi papi avergonzado?... ¿por qué?

Lo abracé fuerte sentándome en su regazo y comencé a llorar, como un tonta… como una tonta niñita estúpida, sabiendo lo había estado por pasarme, sabiendo que él me había salvado, pero… ¿Cómo?... De repente estaba cerrando los ojos para… morir, y al otro segundo me tenía en sus brazos lejos del Instituto, entre los árboles del bosque.

Sentí su mano en mi espalda acariciándome en un intento por calmarme, sentí uno de sus besos en mi frente y su pecho temblar como si también estuviera llorando, pero al alzar la mirada vidriosa por mis lágrimas él solo me miraba con sus ojos secos, llenos de tristeza pero secos. Entonces sonó su celular, él sin dejar de mirarme lo tomó y lo puso sobre su oído,

_Si Alice, está bien... yo llegué a tiempo_ mi tía gritaba algo del otro lado aunque no pude distinguir nada de lo que decía, sabía que lo estaba gritando,

_Lo sé Alice, por favor no me des detalles de lo que viste… ella ya está a salvo conmigo ahora, ya vamos para casa_ luego de eso cortó y se incorporó conmigo aún en sus brazos, estaba asustada pero mi papi era mi salvación, con él todo iba a estar bien. Antes de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho solo vi que el bosque se volvía borroso y que el aire chocaba contra mi cara refrescándome y silbando en mis oídos, y luego desperté en mi mullida cama…

Hay diario mío, algo sucede aquí y lo voy averiguar, todos actuaron muy extraños hoy y no sé porqué, pero lo voy a averiguar.

**Holissss, si! Vieron que cumplí??? ACTUALICÉ!!! Ja ja, bueno espero que este capi les haya gustado, amo este fic y les cuento que prácticamente se escribe solo. Besotes a todas y quiero ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de REVIEWS! Asi que a escribirme aunque sea un hola, ja ja…. Gracias, las amo!**


	9. La verdad nos unirá

Capitulo 8: La verdad nos unirá

Desearía poder tener la fuerza suficiente como para decirle que NO a algo, pero parecía imposible. Mientras más la tenía, más anhelaba su bienestar, más quería complacerla… ¿a caso estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Acaso el hecho de que mi niña me tuviera atrapada en sus manos me hacía vulnerable a ella?... si, sin duda me hacía el ser más débil de la tierra cuando se trataba de ella, de darle lo que ella quería, de satisfacer sus deseos… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tan solo no podía comportarme como un padre común y corriente como aquellos que castigan a sus hijos sacándoles la mesada del domingo o mandándolos a la cama sin cenar?

"_Tal vez…_ p_orque no eres su padre_" decía mi inconsciente, esa maldita voz que decía llamarse "conciencia"… Pero me sentía cómodo siéndolo, no quería que esa relación cambiase, no quería dejar de pasear de la mano por las calles de Forks con ella, no quería que me dejara de llamar papá… esa palabra con todo lo que significaba era la razón por la que la amaba, por la que la quería a mi lado y anhelaba su bienestar. Si ella se enterase lo que yo y su familia éramos ¿dejaría de quererme?... ¿dejaría de llamarme papá? ¿si ella me pedía explicaciones sobre mi manera de actuar yo tendría la fuerza de decirle que NO?, de pronto ante ese inmenso interrogante todo pareció carecer de valor, sobrevino el miedo y la angustia de la perdida.

Esa tarde, luego del incidente, mi niña estuvo callada por todo el resto del día… no habló a la hora de la cena, no lo hizo a la hora de acostarse, no me pidió que le cantara su nana y mucho menos me dio los buenos días a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y me vió a su lado… la estaba perdiendo ¡y todo por mi maldito descuido! ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido mostrar mis habilidades delante de ella? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Aunque no estaba arrepentido de ninguna manera de lo que había hecho esa tarde en el Instituto, si temía haber escavado mi propia tumba al haberme mostrado tal cual soy ante ella.

_Alice, necesito tu ayuda_ dije desesperado después de haber intentado por varias veces hablar con mi pequeña, la misma cantidad de veces a las que ella se negó poniendo como escusa cosas tan incoherentes como mirar una película, hacer tareas, ordenar su cuarto y hasta ayudar a tío Emmett a lavar su jeep. Mi familia estaba de caza y Alice se había quedado para llevar a mi niña de compras,

"_¿Qué es Edward?... dilo, desahógate, te veo ir y venir sobre la sala de la casa como si fueras un murciélago encerrado en lo alto de un campanario ¿Qué es?... porque por más que quiera no veo nada"_

___Es Bella_ murmuré parándome en seco frente a la ventana de la sala, la tarde era prometedora y si fuera porque mi niña seguía empecinada en no dirigirme la palabra a esa hora estaríamos jugando en algún parque o en la feria del pueblo. _no sé qué le sucede Alice, no entiendo cual es el motivo por el cual no me dirige la palabra, parece empeñada a no volver a hablarme_ suspiré frustrado cerrando los ojos esperando por una respuesta certera de mi hermana. Ella pareció meditarlo por un rato, en su mente iban y venían distintas posibilidades de lo que podía sucederle a mi niña, Alice estaba jugando conmigo… ¿cómo podía ella no saberlo?

_Dime Alice_ demandé con voz dura, ella me miró divertida y rió exasperadamente

_¿No te das cuenta Edward? ¿En serio no sabes?_ la miré con dureza, demandante… ella la conocía tanto como yo y si no me daba una respuesta pronto podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, como tomar a mi niña y volvernos a Inglaterra… estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad mi familia no era de mucha ayuda…

_¡No Edward Cullen!_ Alice cambió su expresión y me miró como si pudiera asesinarme _no te la llevaras, no la alejarás de nosotros otra vez porque te siente sobrepasado con esto. Enfrenta la realidad hermanito… ¿no te das cuenta? ¿a caso eres tan ciego?_ la miré sorprendido ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?...

_No… no veo el futuro como tú y a pesar de que lo intento no veo nada en tu mente Alice… si hay algo que me estas ocultando dímelo ya_ pedí con calma, hacer enojar a Alice no era buena idea y menos en ese momento.

_¿Quieres saberlo? ¿En verdad quieres saber?_ inquirió aún enojada… solo pude asentir, de repente no me sentía para nada seguro si quería saber

_Ella, grandísimo idiota…_ murmuró con voz baja acercándose hacia mí y señalándome con su dedo inquisidor _te ama, más que a nada en el mundo… ya te ama_ mi pecho pareció hincharse ante tales palabras, sabía que ella me amaba… es decir ¿era su padre no? ¿Cómo no amar a un padre?.

_Lo sé Alice… sé que me ama_ dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Alice puso sus brazos en jarro e hizo sonar exasperada la punta de su zapato contra el suelo,

_No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver_ murmuró negando con la cabeza, lo próximo que vi fueron las imágenes que cruzaban por su mente, imposibles…

Absurdas…

Sin sentido…

Imágenes que quise que fueran una broma, una mala pesada de la mente de Alice, un fallo en el destino que esta aventuraba. Bella tenía más edad y era aún más hermosa, como si fuera eso posible, yo la tomaba de la cintura mientras bailábamos y la besaba, un beso dulce, delicado y lleno de … ¿amor?, un beso que luego se profundizó pasando a contener más pasión y más deseo… me estremecí con tan solo verlo.

_Alice…_ murmuré cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Las imágenes dejaron de llegar a mí dejándome aturdido y respirando entrecortadamente _¿Cu… cuando lo viste?... no, no… puede ser_ mi hermana no respondió al instante, antes de hacerlo pasó una mano por mi hombro apretándolo ligeramente en señal de apoyo,

_Calma Edward…_ murmuró con su voz tranquila _aún no sucederá, si es que está destinado a suceder… tú sabes que mis visiones son subjetivas, ella ya te ama… aunque ese amor este disfrazado por otra clase de cariño, ahora… solo tú debes decidir si esto que viste debería seguir su curso o no_ sus palabras certeras fueron las que sosegaron mi ansiedad. Ella me amaba… ¿pero a tal punto? Yo le pertenecía, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro pero… ¿le pertenecía como hombre? ¿Cómo un amor mas allá de la paternidad que me unía a ella?. Entonces las palabras de Esme, que había pronunciado hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, volvieron a mi mente, en ese momento no las creí posible pero ahora después de tantos años tomaban un significado diferente… No podía pensar en ella como un amor, porque ninguna mujer podría reemplazar la clase de amor que yo sentía por ella, pero tampoco podía pensarla como mi hija porque después de todo… ella no era mi hija. Aún así la amaba, con tal intensidad que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella me diera sn ninguna clase de demanda por mi parte… lo que ella pudiera ofrecerme en calidad de lo que sea estaría bien, después de todo… me era imposible decirle No.

Sentí los pequeños brazos de mi hermana ceñirse alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome, acompañándome y dándome ánimos ante semejante revelación… Bella me amaba pero… ¿Qué era capaz de hacer yo con ese amor?...

"_Déjalo correr Edward… ya sabes que mis visiones nunca son certeras, todo depende de la decisión que tú tomes. Bella decidió hace mucho tiempo…"_ interrumpió sus palabras casi al instante de haberlas pensado, me separé de ella para mirarla a los ojos y buscar la verdad

_¿Cómo que ya lo decidió?_ inquirí sorprendido… ¿cuántas cosas más me ocultaba mi hermana?, ella me miró con su típica carita de cachorro triste, pero ante mi dura expresión se vió obligada a contestar,

"_Edward… ella decidió que te haría feliz desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ella te ama! Maldito necio!" _pensó para luego dar media vuelta y salir disparada del salón.

Pasé el resto de la tarde debatiéndome en si tenía que ir a hablar con mi Bella o no, ella ¿me rechazaba por eso? ¿Ella se aislaba de mi porque aquella tarde en que le había salado la vida me había mostrado como lo que realmente era?... no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar la ansiedad de dejarla ir, de que se serrara en si misma negándose a estar conmigo, ¡con su padre! ¡Maldita sea con el único hombre que la amaría hasta dar la vida por ella!

Me sentí desesperar, sentí que ya nada era importante en el mundo más que ella y solo ella, su manera de verme… no quería que me viese como el monstruo que era, no quería para nada del mundo asustarla. Yo la amaba… ella era mi hija y fuera lo que fuese que sucediera en el futuro, ella no debía asustarse de mí… porque de todos los hombres del mundo, yo era el único capaz de protegerla con uñas y dientes… el único.

Podía escuchar el sonido de libros al abrirse y cerrarse, la fricción de hojas de papel al chocar unas contra otras y a mi niña canturreando alguna canción, miré hacia el techo como si pudiera ser capaz de ver a través del concreto y pensé en ella leyendo tal vez algún libro o escribiendo en su diario. Decidido pero con un miedo que atormentaba mi mente subí las escaleras para contar mi verdad, la que Bella quisiera saber… no importaba nada ya, ¡Que el mundo entero se enterara que existían los vampiros y que vivían en Forks! No me importaba nada… hablaría con mi niña aunque me costara su rechazo, aunque me carcomiera el resquicio de alma que ella me había devuelto cuando la recogí de los brazos moribundos de su madre…

Caminé hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación, tragué saliva y levanté la mano para golpear… lo hice. Dos frágiles golpes que esperaba muy en el fondo que ella no escuchara, pero no tuve tanta suerte, se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación y suspiró resignada… parecía saber que era yo. Maldije por enésima vez no poder leer su mente, ella se había cerrado para mí y eso me azotaba como latigazos a carne viva… necesitaba saber que pensaba, que sentía…

Abrió la puerta suavemente y me miró con sus ojos asustados, reprimí un gemido de dolor… ella me temía.

_Bella_ murmuré con tono suave, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, estaba asustada… y todo por mi maldita culpa! _Hija… ¿podemos hablar?_ le sonreí para infundirle una calma que yo no tenía, ella parpadeó nerviosa por unos segundos y miró al suelo,

_Si papi_ dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz _p-pasa…_ hizo un ademan con su mano invitándome a entrar. Caminé unos pasos y entré, su cama estaba algo revuelta, unos cd´s y un par de libros descansaban sobre el edredón purpura y sus muñecas estaban por todo el suelo de la habitación, ella se dio cuenta que yo observaba y se apresuró a recogerlas para meterlas en una caja de cartón y luego cerrarla metiéndola debajo de la cama,

_Tía Alice tiene razón_ murmuró despacio como hablando consigo misma _ya no soy una niña_ luego juntó los libros dejando espacio en la cama y se dejó caer sobre esta con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza entre sus manos mirándome analíticamente

_Bella… yo…_ comencé a decir, pero su actitud me contrarió un poco _yo, quiero hablar un tema contigo, quiero… hablar de lo que sucedió ayer_ dije increíblemente nervioso, ¿cómo una niña podía causar ese efecto en mí cuando nadie… pero nadie, ni el más despiadados de los vampiros lo había logrado? Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y palmeó el lugar libre que había a su lado, lentamente me acerqué y me senté en el espacio que ella me ofrecía, la miré y por un momento quedé en blanco, Bella me sonrió tímidamente y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos,

_Dime papi…_ dijo apaciblemente. Y allí estaba yo, tragando en seco y sin poder moverme, actuando como el más patético de los vampiros, temiendo por su rechazo, por su reacción y por sobre todas las cosas, deseando fervientemente que después de esa confesión Bella siguiera llamándome papá… y si la suerte decidiera echarme una mano, siguiera amándome.

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 12 años_

Querido diario, amigo mío… eres el único en quien puedo confiar. ¡El único!.

No puede ser que mi familia, mi tía y mi propio padre me oculten cosas, mi padre parece nervioso cuando estoy a su lado y evita acercarse, es como si le temiera a algo que yo le pueda hacer… ¡ridículo!, mi tía se comporta como si supiera cosas y se mordiera la lengua para contenerse a no decírmelas, mis abuelos se comportan más compasivos de lo normal y mi tío Jassper… bueno, no lo sé… supongo que él es la excepción, cuando estoy cerca de él me siento con una enorme paz y tranquilidad.

¿Que está pasando diario? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira como si pudieran temerme? Como si yo fuera una loca que en cualquier momento podía comenzar a gritar empecinada en su propia verdad. Lo más angustiante era que estan así desde que mi papi me salvó de morir en la calle del Instituto, uff querido amigo… preferiría estar muerta que siendo ignorada por todos.

Esa tarde, después de haberme cansado de que cada vez que aparecía por la sala o por la cocina las voces que murmuraban despacio desaparecían al hacer mi entrada, directamente acabé encerrada en mi habitación sin ánimos de oír a nadie, sin deseos de interrumpir sus charlas privadas… esto me olía mal, muy mal… pero si dije que lo iba a averiguar, así sería.

Lo peor de todo, no eran los secretos que sabía que mi familia ocultaba, lo más doloroso era saber que mi papá se sentía incomodo con toda la situación. Me merecía de él un regaño, un castigo o al menos una reprimenda por haberme alejado de donde se suponía debía esperarlo e irme hacia la calle, pero… nada. Aunque pensándolo bien, el había utilizado el peor de los castigos… ignorarme. Y sabía amigo mío, yo sabía que esta vez si lo había arruinado, esta vez si que mi papi se había dado cuenta de que lidiar con una niñita solo, sin mi madre fue la peor idea que se hubiese ocurrido en años y mi pulso, de tan solo pensar en ello, se acelera poniéndome eufórica. No sé en qué momento acabé caminando por el cuarto buscando algo para descargarme, mis ojos se enfocaron en el armario gigante que mi tía Alice me había hecho utilizar y pensé por un momento tomar unas tijeras y cortar toda la tela que había allí… pero me di cuenta que no era buena idea, mi tía Alice se volvería loca, más de lo que ya está y podía ser capaz de mandarme a un orfanato o algo. Entonces mi mirada se topó con la fila de muñecas que había sobre una de las repisas, me dirigí hasta ella y me detuve en seco,

"_Esas muñecas ridículas ya no me pertenecen"_ pensé tomando una de ellas por el cabello _sedoso y artificial_

"_No soy una niña!... no lo soy!" _pensé aporreándola contra el suelo, de repente me sentí un poco mejor… solo un poquito. Pero luego de unos instantes el sentimiento de desesperación me atacó con más fuerzas, era injusto, me volvía a sentía de lo peor, sin ser capaz de hacer nada… ¿por qué no confiaban en mí? ¿Por qué no me contaban nada de lo que estaba sucediendo?...

Ah claro… porque era tan solo una niña.

Un niña que molestaba a los demás, que hace las cosas malas y que soy en extremo revoltosa, caprichosa y desobediente y no merecía estar con esta familia, tener los abuelos que tenía ni por nada del mundo merecía tener el papá que me había tocado, por más que éste ahora me ignorara. Llena de furia contenida tomé unas cuantas muñecas más llevándolas conmigo y las arrojé en el medio del cuarto pisándolas con fuerza mientras en mi cabeza gritaban las palabras

"_No soy una niña!!!"…_

"_No quiero ser más una niña, quiero crecer y deshacerme de ustedes" _pensaba aporreando contra el suelo a cada una de ellas, sabía que después me arrepentiría, es decir… eran mis Barbies favoritas, las que tía Rose me había regalado… pero para nada me arrepentí. Tomé mis cd´s y los esparcí en mi cama y busqué mis libros favoritos y lo puse allí también. Mi cama era mi santuario y rebozaba de sosas que mi papi me había regalado, mis libros favoritos, mis cd´s de música clásica y mis cuadernos del colegio… supongo que si quería ser una buena niña para él, debía ser buena en todo… y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama a inspeccionar el desastre que había provocado y sonreí… en verdad me sentía diferente, sentí que me había deshecho de lo que me tenía atada a la niñez, que ansiaba por ser más madura para entender ciertas cosas, cualquier cosa, que había crecido internamente para recibir cualquier información que mi papi tuviera que decirme y eso quería hacer… quería bajar por las escaleras y enfrentar a mi familia pidiéndole que me de una explicación de lo que había sucedido en la calle del Instituto, pedirles que me dijeran porque se estaban comportando así conmigo, como si yo fuera una patética niñita que es incapaz de entender las cosas. Quería hablar con mi papi y que me dijera todo lo que tenía para decir, lo que fuera… porque yo sabía que algo raro había, habían demasiado detalles que a mí no me pasaban desapercibidos, ¿sabes qué?... ayer por unos de los paseos por la casa descubrí un cuarto llenos de fotografías en las paredes… es decir ¡fotografías de graduaciones!... mi papi aparecía en ellas una y otra vez pero con diferentes ropas, con diferentes personas, al igual que mis tías y tíos… y siempre con un diploma en sus manos… ¿no es eso raro?. Otra cosa que descubrí fue que todas las cosas de la cocina de mi abuela ¡son nuevas!... es decir, no tienen uso alguno, pareciera como si hubiesen sido compradas solo para adornar pero no para cumplir su función, eso es raro también… sumado al hecho que ayer le pedí a mi tía Rose que me preparara un emparedado y no supo cómo hacerlo.

Estaba sobre mi cama pensando en todas esas cosas y canturreando una canción de Demi cuando sentí los golpes tímidos en mi puerta, suspiré mientras me levantaba de la cama y llegué hasta la puerta, sabía quién podía ser… mis abuelos habían salido al supermercado, según mi tía Alice y solo había quedado mi tía con mi papi, aposté antes de llegar a la puerta que era mi papi… ya que mi tía Alice nunca golpeaba antes de entrar, solo entraba…

Tenía razón era mi papi y se veía triste y eso me asustó un poco… ¿estaría triste por lo que me sucedió ayer en el Instituto? ¿Sentiría culpa o remordimiento?,

_Bella_ murmuró con voz triste, mi respiración se aceleró ante ese tono de voz… por nada del mundo quería que mi papi se sintiera triste, quería abrazarlo allí y gritarle cuánto lo amaba y que se olvidara del incidente, pero como una niña tonta solo me quedé allí parada esperando a que hablara _Hija… ¿podemos hablar?_

Auch!, allí estaba… seguramente para decirme que había decidido cuál sería mi castigo por haber desobedecido, o peor aún… para pedirme que recogiera mis cosas y que nos marchábamos de nuevo… tal vez yo sola a algún orfanato…

_Si papi_ murmuré con la voz acongojada, mi pecho se oprimía y tenía las urgentes ganas de llorar _p-pasa_ logré decir con un ademán de mi mano, él entró a mi habitación y lo vi recorrer con su mirada todo el suelo…

¡Cierto! ¡Las muñecas!... me apresuré a recogerlas todas metiéndolas adentro de una caja de cartón y escondiéndola debajo de la cama, si mi tía Rose las veía se ofendería y todo sería peor, aunque le debía mis explicaciones a mi papi

_Tía Alice tiene razón_ dije empujando la caja debajo de la cama _ya no soy una niña_ me apresuré a juntar los libros que se dispersaban arriba de la cama y le hice un lugar a mi papi, me senté con las piernas cruzadas y lo miré curiosa, él parecía nervioso…

_Bella… yo…_ comenzó a decir con el ceño fruncido _yo, quiero hablar un tema contigo, quiero… hablar de lo que sucedió ayer_ …así que era eso… suspiré y palmeé a mi lado el lugar vacío para que él se sentara. Lo hizo y por mi cabeza cruzaron esos momentos de cuando yo era más pequeña en las que él se sentaba en mi cama y yo me sentaba en su regazo, me contaba cuentos o me leía algún libro… o simplemente tarareaba alguna canción acariciando mi cabello para hacerme dormir… extrañaba esos momentos. Sonreí anhelante y recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro, él parecía tenso y más frío de lo normal,

_Dime papi_ dije tranquilamente, estaba preparada para recibir cualquier castigo o reprimenda con tal de que mi papi no se pusiera triste. Él largó el aire de sus pulmones de una sola vez y alzó la mano para ponerla en mi cintura y acercarme más a él…

_Bella…_ murmuró nervioso _no sé como comenzar esto… es algo difícil_ dijo casi hablando para sí mismo. Lo abracé por la cintura escondiendo mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, allí era donde siempre me sentía segura, en casa, no importa donde estuviéramos. Él suspiró otra vez, estaba creyendo que mi papi tenía grabes problemas para respirar…

_Hija… ¿recuerdas los libros que lees? ¿Aquellos de fantasía donde hablan de hombres lobo, sirenas, ángeles y… vampiros?_ murmuró lo último con recelo. No sabía qué tenía que ver con lo que tenía para decirme pero asentí… _bien, hay… cosas en el mundo que a veces son reales, que no son producto de la imaginación de un buen escritor o solo fantasía_ dijo algo inseguro. Yo alcé mi cabeza para mirar directamente a sus ojos topacio y él acarició mi frente para deshacer mi ceño fruncido,

_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir papi?_ dije incrédula… él desvió la mirada para ponerla en la ventana que daba al patio,

_Ayer viste cosas que nunca habías visto en mí, cosas que yo nunca te había mostrado_ dijo suavemente, yo recordé y pude ver qué era lo que quería explicarme él,

_Si… lo sé_ dije bajando la cabeza sobre su pecho y apoyando mi oído donde se suponía estaba su corazón… _tu velocidad, el hecho de que nadie te vio recogerme de la calle y correr conmigo entre tus brazos hacia el bosque, el que volvieras a casa corriendo conmigo entre tus brazos como si cansarse no fuera propio de ti y… el hecho que en este mismo momento no escucho tu corazón donde se supone debería estar latiendo_ dije sorprendida ante mi nuevo descubrimiento, él pareció asustarse y me alejó de su pecho como si de pronto se hubiese quemado.

_Bella…_ murmuró con cautela mirándome a los ojos _no quiero que te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño… eres mi hija y te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y si tú me rechazas de alguna manera sería mi muerte_ dijo tan rápidamente que apenas pude distinguir lo que decía.

_Yo… también te amo papá_ dije con los ojos picándome, estaba a punto de largarme a llorar como una boba por todas sus palabras, hermosas que me llenaron el corazón y me hicieron sentir tonta al haber pensado que él me podía abandonar… estaba claro que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para seguir viviendo. _Dime papi… confía en mí, jamás te rechazaré_ dije sabiendo que cada una de mis palabras eran verdad. Él me miró con precaución y asintió lentamente, parecía estudiar cada una de mis reacciones

_Bella, hija… yo_ dejó de hablar para tomar su cabello con sus manos, despeinándose más de lo que ya estaba,

_Papi… solo dilo, sé que hay algo raro… lo sé desde hace mucho_ dije restándole importancia a lo que él lo ponía tan nervioso _sé que no te gusta comer, lo sé desde que la mamá de Claire te mandaba pan o galletas y tu las masticabas con asco o cuando comías conmigo a tu lado y tú masticabas la comida y cuando yo me distraía la ponías en la servilleta o cuando te encontraba a mitad de la noche despierto a un lado de mi cama o sentado en el sillón… mmm… de hecho nunca te vi dormir_ reí recordando esos momentos mientras él me miraba sorprendido _Ah!... y una vez te vi brillar bajo la luz del sol, como si pequeños cristales se incrustaran en tu piel_ dije acariciando su mano y mirándola como si pudiera ver esos cristales.

_Valla…_ murmuró él despeinándose una vez más el cabello _he sido bastante descuidado y tú muy observadora_ yo asentí sonriente y orgullosa de mí misma.

_Se que eres algo extraordinario por lo que vi ayer y que tal vez el resto de la familia también lo sea_ murmuré entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, él sonrió tal vez más tranquilo… una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios _dime papi… dime que es_ le pedí tironeando de su mano.

_Bella yo… no soy nada extraordinario, soy todo lo contrario_ dijo bajando la mirada, volvía a ponerse triste una vez más y eso no me gustó, lo quería feliz… siempre feliz, rebosante de alegría a mi lado

_No sé cómo decirte sin que te apartes de mi lado_ murmuró para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró y yo lo único que atiné a hacer fue comportarme como si tuviera 6 años nuevamente, me arrodillé a su lado y me senté de lado en su regazo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a levantar la mirada y fijarla en la mía,

_Dilo papá, dime la verdad… esa será la única manera de que no haya más secretos entre nosotros y que nuestra unión sea tan fuerte como siempre, de esa manera no me perderás, no me alejarás y me tendrás a tu lado sin mentiras ni engaños, de esa manera yo te amaré más aún… porque serás sincero conmigo_ dije perdiéndome en esos hermosos ojos que tiene mi padre. Él pareció pensarlo y asintió,

_Bella yo…_ suspiró una vez más, pero esta vez parecía resuelto, decidido a decir lo que tenía que decir _ yo soy un vampiro_

Lo miré sin poder creerlo, él me miraba de la misma manera, aunque me sostenía de la cintura tal vez esperando detenerme si yo intentaba escapar… abrí la boca dejando escapar un jadeo sorpresivo y solté mis manos de sus mejillas. No porque le temía, sino porque deseaba mirarlo mejor…

Su pálida piel fría… que toqué con uno de mis dedos comprobando que seguía tan dura como siempre, sus ojos de un extraño color dorado… que me miraban cautelosos y sus labios que toqué con unos de mis dedos sintiendo el frío en ellos, como cada vez que me besaba la frente o la mejilla… normal, con el tiempo había asumido que todo eso era normal en mi papá, pero ahora sabía que era parte de algo más extraordinario, aunque él no lo creyera así…

_Eres un vampiro_ dije suavemente como si al decirlo el hechizo se rompiera y él desapareciera como el ser fantástico que era, entonces él asintió y lo supe y sonreí como boba, alcé mis manos para acariciar sus cabellos, tan suaves como su piel y mirándolo a los ojos me aproximé para plantar un dulce beso en su mejilla y luego lo abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y susurré en su oído,

_Lo sabía… sabía que eras super_ sentí sus brazos en mi cintura abrazándome fuerte y murmurando por lo bajo muchos "te amo hija" "siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré" "te amo"…

"Yo también te amo papi…" pensé.

**Reviews??? Siiii… porfis. Bueno, aquí estoy a la carga con este fic que sale de mis manos como agua cristalina, hermoso…. Lo amo, es el nene de mamá… j aja, besotes y quiero sus palabras…**


	10. Felíz maldito cumpleaños Bella!

**Los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer!! la locura es solo mía...**

* * *

Feliz maldito cumpleaños Bella!

* * *

Fue como sacarme un gran peso de encima, le dije toda la verdad sin importar las consecuencias… aunque estas me mataran, no importaba… mi niña tenía derecho a saber todo de mí.

Esa tarde caí en la cuenta que Bella es más inteligente y sagaz de lo que yo creía, todo este tiempo solo la subestimé pensando que ella no iba a poder ser capaz de tolerar una verdad de tal peso… ¡Que equivocado estaba! ¡Qué idiota y ciego había sido! Por supuesto que ella era capaz de hacerlo… si ella misma me había sacado la venda de los ojos, ella misma creía que siempre hubo algo raro en mí, si tan solo me hubiese percatado de eso antes… la verdad hubiese salido temprano a la luz.

_Siempre me pregunté por qué yo no había salido tan hermosa como tú…_ susurró mi Bella esa tarde al recorrer mi rostro con sus frágiles dedos, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su toque sin responder esa verdad que era más grande y más dolorosa aún,

_Siempre fuiste hermosa_ murmuré sin abrir los ojos _siempre lo serás mi princesa_ ella rió suavemente sin apartar sus dedos de mí,

_Eso lo dices porque eres mi padre… y se supone que los padres le dicen eso a sus niñas_ sonreí abriendo los ojos, Bella estaba aún sentada en mis piernas y acariciando con la yemas de sus dedos mi fría y dura piel… ¿cómo es que a ella eso le parecía hermoso?, un monstruo con piel de ángel,

_Bella… ¿no te asusta lo que soy?, ¿a caso no sientes temor ahora que sabes mi naturaleza?_ pregunté en un hilo de voz, ella arrugó el entrecejo y luego de pensar unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios,

_No papá, tú no das miedo…_ dijo como si eso fuera una verdad indiscutible _tú me has protegido, cuidado y amado por sobre todo, aún quedándote solo conmigo… no me abandonaste y me diste lo mejor ¿por qué habrías de ser peligroso?_ sus ojitos marrón chocolate me escrutaban como si pudieran traspasar mi piel y mirar mi mente, Bella quería comprender…

_Hija… se supone que los vampiros somos peligrosos, los cuentos y las leyendas dicen cosas muy aterradoras de nosotros, las cuales a veces son innegables hasta cierto punto_ ella suspiró mirando mi regazo con gesto cansado,

_Sé lo que dicen esas leyendas, esos cuentos… me he leído bastante de eso como para saber que tú no eres así, que no te creo capaz de matar a nadie para beber su sangre_ ante esas palabras no pude más que cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia delante, apoyé mi frente en el hombro de ella y sus manos enseguida me rodearon el cuello acariciando mi nuca. ¡Si ella supiera que si lo había hecho! ¡Que en mi época de rebeldía le había quitado la vida a unos cuantos mal nacidos que andaban sueltos por allí!... ¡Cuánto me arrepentía ahora de haberlo hecho! No pretendía ser una santo ante sus ojos, porque de ninguna manera lo era, pero… solo deseaba que ella no me viese como un asesino.

_Calma papi…_ susurró en mi oído, mi pecho temblaba con sollozos ahogados, el miedo que había estado angustiando había encontrado su vía de escape, un llanto sin lágrimas… _papito, no… yo te amo. Nunca, sea lo que seas, dejaré de hacerlo_ susurró con su vocecita entrecortada ¿qué estaba haciéndole a mi hija? ¿Por qué no corría de allí para ir a descargar mis frustraciones a otros lados? ¿Por qué la estaba arrastrando conmigo en este sufrimiento?

Levanté la cabeza y ella también lo hizo, sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas color crema eran la prueba irrefutable de que la había hecho llorar con mi estupidez. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y con suaves besos fui limpiando el camino de su llanto, sus lágrimas saladas colmaban mis labios quemándolo con su enloquecedor sabor… el sabor de mi niña,

_Perdóname hija_ susurré recostando mi frente contra la de ella, una sonrisa tímida curvó sus labios y sus dedos temblorosos limpiaron una lagrima que había quedado en la comisura de mis labios, ella sorbió su nariz y sonrió avergonzada…

_Me pregunto algo papi…_ musitó casi inaudiblemente, yo la miré y asentí dándole la señal a que prosiguiera _mi… madre… ella ¿era ella vampiro?_ preguntó en un suave susurro, separé mi frente para mirarla bien y sonreírle apenado, no podía mentirle… pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, ya había sido demasiado duro ese día como para también añadirle un peso más a su pequeña y tan frágil mente,

_No…_ murmuré mirando sus manos entre las mías _ella… era humana_ sus ojitos revolotearon hacia los míos con un suspicaz brillo y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios,

_Eso explica el que yo sea humana también…_ dijo con cierta ilusión, sabía lo que se venía ahora, una larga interrogación acerca de su madre… un que yo no podía responder _papá… ¿mi mamá…_

_Bella_ murmuré para llamar su atención, ella detuvo su pregunta y vi la curiosidad en sus ojos _deseo mostrarte algo_ ella sonrió aún más y eso embargó mi corazón, parecía feliz… parecía contenta _hija… quiero llevarte a un lugar en el que solía ir años atrás, antes de que llegaras a mi vida_ ella asintió entusiasmada y saltó de mi regazo buscando sus zapatos debajo de la cama, reí ante su torpeza… tenía el edredón enredado entre sus piernas y casi tropieza cuando se paró levantado en alto sus zapatos,

_Pero me llevarás corriendo conmigo entre tus brazos ¿verdad?_ dijo parándose con sus pequeñas manos en puños a cada lado de su cadera… tan… a lo Alice. Debía despegar a mi niña un poco de su tía, no quería que se le pegaran sus manías.

_Si lo haré... si eso te gusta_ musité riendo, la llevaría en andas de aquí por el resto de su vida si eso la hacía feliz,

_Lo amo!!_ gritó dando pequeños saltitos, definitivamente la tenía que alejar de Alice.

En cuanto ella terminó de colocarse sus zapatos la tomé entre mis brazos, la euforia bullía en mí y parecía como si la vida se me presentara ahora ante mis ojos como una experiencia inigualable de vivir junto a ella. Corrí escaleras abajo con ella entre mis brazos, sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa dejándome ver que aún tenía miedo a ciertos movimientos… los cuales pronto se acostumbraría.

Salimos hacia fuera a toda prisa, el aire cálido de la primavera en Forks pegó de lleno en mi rostro y sus cabellos revolotearon hasta mi nariz regalándome su aroma, su más dulce fragancia, eso fue suficiente combustible para mí y me eché a correr… a baja velocidad al principio y luego, al ver que ella lo estaba disfrutando a juzgar por su risa cantarina, aumenté la velocidad casi hasta de pasar de ser percibido por los pocos animales que encontramos en el bosque. No quería asustarla ahora que había logrado que me aceptara tal como soy, solo quería verla reír, gozar de la libertad que yo sentía tantas veces al correr sin contenciones a través de los árboles.

Y ella reía aferrada a mi camisa y yo no pude contemplar mayor felicidad que escuchar su dulce vos retumbando en mi frío pecho, como si pudiera atravesar mi piel de granito y llegar a calentar mi muerto corazón,

_Papi! Eres mi héroe!..._ gritó aferrandose a mi cuello, me estremecí al escuchar eso, por supuesto que yo no era ningún héroe… era más bien el chico malo tratando de recomponer su situación, luchando minuto a minuto contra su propia naturaleza y frustrado ante la tentación insatisfecha de nunca saciar su sed eterna con lo único que tentaba su autocontrol… su hija.

Besé sus cabellos cuando estábamos aproximándonos al lugar que compartiría con ella, que alguna vez fue mío y que de ahora en más sería nuestro,

_Bella… hija, mira_ me detuve en seco a la orilla del prado en el que más de una vez había venido a luchar contra esos fantasmas que mi naturaleza me imponía, ella levantó la vista de mi pecho y se fijo entornando los ojos por la luminosa tarde, un jadeo de sorpresa salió de entre sus labios y se revolvió en mis brazos para poder bajar.

_Es hermoso…_ susurró asombrada mientras la dejaba en el suelo, me aferré con ambas manos de su cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio si llegaba a marearse y la sostuve mientras ella observaba maravillada todo el lugar.

Agradecí haberla llevado en esa época del año, donde las flores silvestres adornaban todo el lugar y la luz del sol no escaseaba, donde la brisa suave de primavera revolvía su cabello haciendo que su esencia se entremezclara con la de las flores, donde el compás suave de su corazón formaba una hermosa armonía con el trino de las avecillas… donde Bella era solo eso… hermosa, única y bella…

Me descubrí mirándola embelesado recogiendo flores por el prado mientras jugaba con las mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor sin percatarse de mi presencia… su risa cantarina llenaba mi pecho como si eso fuera lo único que mi corazón necesitaba escuchar para poder vivir…

_Papi! Ven!... esto es hermoso!_ reía feliz entre las flores. No quise ensombrecer tanta belleza con mi presencia así que me mantuve recostado en el tronco de un árbol observándola jugar, como si fuera un vil fisgón persiguiéndola entre las sombras. Entonces ella, insistente como siempre, vio que no me acercaba y corrió hasta mí entre la fronda

_Papi…_ murmuró suplicante tomando mi mano y jalando de ella _ven, no seas amargado… vamos a recoger flores para la abuela Esme_ y la seguí… ¿cuándo sería capaz de decirle que NO a algo?... nunca.

Caminé, saliendo de las sombras, con ella jalando de mi mano pero nos detuvimos abruptamente en cuanto Bella volteó a mirarme sonriente, se quedó mirándome como si jamás me hubiese visto y con su pequeña boca formando una perfecta "O", entonces me vi reflejado en el cristalino de sus ojos…

_Pero… si eres… wau!_ jadeó llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla y tocándola suavemente, el brillo de mi piel se reflectaba en sus ojos y supe lo que la había maravillado _eres hermoso…_ murmuró para sí misma.

_No más que tú…_ salió de mis labios, tragué en seco por la sinceridad de mis palabras… solo había pensado en voz alta, pero… ¿por qué avergonzarme si era totalmente cierto?. A ella no pareció importarle mis palabras porque continuaba acariciando mi piel.

_¿Todos brillan así?_ murmuró frunciendo el ceño _¿mi tía Alice y mis abuelitos también?_ asentí quedadamente, Bella tomó mis manos entre las suyas admirando el brillo que estas emitían con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro… sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un exquisito color escarlata y sonrió tímidamente sin mirarme… ¡Por dios cómo me hubiese gustado leer su mente!

_¿Qué es Bella?_ me preocupaba demasiado su manera de actuar, esperaba ser un confidente para ella no un extraño…

_Es… que_ frunció los hombros levemente y finalmente me miró _es que te amo demasiado papi… gracias por mostrarme esto_ suspiré aliviado y sonreí.

_Yo también mi niña…_ susurré _ yo también te amo_ su rostro se iluminó visiblemente y saltó en puntillas para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y reímos mientras yo daba vueltas en mi lugar haciendo volar sus piernas por el aire… la tenía, me amaba y con esa me bastaba.

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 15 años_

Uff… no sé qué me pasa hoy, estoy nerviosa, distraída, enojada no sé… después de todo lo que viví con mi papá viene y me hace esto…De todos modos…

Ángela me invitó a su casa para poder terminar el trabajo de biología, pero… es que no quería ir. Verla allí a ella a los besuqueos con Ben… ujj… me daba repugnancia, ellos lo más embelesados mirándose y yo allí como mal tercio. Consideré quedarme en casa… papá me habría ayudado y mi abuelo igual, con su montón de libros que tiene! Con sus años de medicina!... Pero no, papá se traía algo entre manos, en realidad toda la familia lo estaba haciendo… me olía mal, aunque decidí dejarlo pasar, después de todo era mi cumpleaños número 15! Conociendo a mi tía sería una fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Lo sospeché desde que me levanté temprano a la mañana y como por arte de magia todos parecieron haberlo olvidado, con una sonrisa reprimida me fui a clases.

Aún recuerdo ese día en que supe la verdad de mi familia, fue lo más fascinante que pasó en mi vida, es decir… ¡Mi padre vampiro!. ¡Y con las habilidades que él tenía!, pensé que era un sueño en cuanto llegué a casa esa noche dormida entre sus brazos, pero él se encargó muy bien de hacerme recordar quién era cada día. Siempre corría conmigo hasta el Instituto cuando los días estaban lindos y el sol brillaba, pues a mí me fascinaba ver su piel bajo los rayos del sol… aún me siento fascinada cuando lo veo y aún me lleva en brazos a nuestro prado… es maravilloso sentirme protegida entre sus brazos mientras esquiva con gran agilidad los árboles, es increíble la fuerza que tiene y su… belleza.

Me contó esa misma noche que otra de las cosas que podía hacer era leer las mentes… todas menos la mía, aunque no sé qué tendrá la mía de especial que no puede hacerlo. De todas maneras es gracioso ver jugar a mi tío Jassper y a mi tío Emmett al ajedrez, mi papi tira por la borda todas sus estrategias y yo me río de las muecas que pone mi tío Emmett hasta que tengo que salir corriendo al baño antes de cometer algo vergonzoso delante de ellos… ya sabes… los pocos beneficios de ser humana.

Aún no entiendo cómo él puede ser mi padre, es decir… ¿en qué cabeza cabe que yo, una simplona, sea hija de Edward Masen Cullen? En ninguna cabeza cabe… porque yo no soy ni la mitad de bonita de lo que él es, no tengo su cabello cobrizo tan rebelde y desprolijo, los que me dan ganas de hundir mis dedos y revolverlos aún más, no tengo su voz tan suave y aterciopelada, la cual puede calmar mi ansiedad, nervios o hasta el más terrorífico de los miedos y la que sigo llamando por las noches para que me tarareé mi dulce nana, no concibo vivir sin ella…. Y por sobre todo no tengo nada de ese bello rostro, nada… es decir. Haber salido parecida a mi mamá no me molesta en absoluto, sé que salí a ella porque mi él mismo me lo dijo alguna vez a demás mi abu dice que mi madre era hermosa, aunque nunca lo pude comprobar porque mi papá nunca me mostró una fotografía de ella… nada y cada vez que le saco el tema lo esquiva olímpicamente. Más allá de eso… ¿por qué no saqué sus labios? ¿su mentón?, que aunque sea varonil, me llama a querer tocarlo cada vez que estoy cerca de él… uff… sus labios, tan… hay, no lo sé… amo cuando sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, esa sonrisa de lado que me paraliza, cuando besa mis cabellos y mi frente cada vez que me ve, cuando los frunce cada vez que esta leyéndole la mente a alguien… esos labios… uff, no.

¿Qué tengo diario? No puedo pensar esas cosas de él, es decir, es mi papá… que tonta que soy, siempre fantaseo que llega un chico nuevo al Instituto y que es un calco de mi papá, no concibo la existencia de alguien tan hermoso o más que él. Que idiota soy…

De todas maneras, tuve que ir a casa de Ángela para hacer de una buena vez el trabajo de biología… si no lo hacíamos nos ganábamos un buena reprimenda de mi padre y los suyos y no era buena idea provocarlos,

_Te vendré a buscar en unas dos horas más ¿está bien?_ preguntó mi padre mientras me abría la puerta del Volvo aparcado en la casa de Ang.

_Si… igual, no te preocupes, el papá de Ang me puede llevar_ dije sin darle mucha importancia, él negó con la cabeza y tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos como cada vez que tenía que decirme algo de suma importancia,

_Bella… yo vendré por ti y punto ¿si?_ rodé los ojos y asentí, lo malo de tener un padre vampiro era eso… sobreprotección total… auggg. Me besó en la frente y luego de un "te quiero" me dejó ir.

Cuando entré a la casa de mi amiga, me sorprendí al encontrarme a su madre y padre contentos de poder verme, recibí abrazos y felicitaciones y subí a la habitación de Ángela, al entrar, mi querida y mejor amiga, me recibió con una enorme caja entre sus manos,

_Feliz cumpleaños Bells!_ suspiré resignada, ¡Claro que Ángela no se iba a olvidar de mi… día especial!.

_Ang… no te hubieses molestado, sabes que no me gusta que me den obsequios_ murmuré sosteniendo la caja entre mis manos, ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,

_En realidad me ayudó a elegirlo tu prima Alice ya sabes… ella sabe mejor que yo de éstas cosas_ murmuró con un leve levantamiento de hombros, jadeé sorprendida ¿mi tía?... por supuesto ¿quién más estaría detrás de todo esto?. Por obvias razones Ángela estaba convencida que Alice era mi prima, era impensable para cualquier persona que Edward fuera mi padre, así que a los ojos de los demás él y yo éramos algo así como hermanos, mis tíos y tías eran primos cercanos y mis abuelos, mis padres. Estaba bien, pero… no me gustaba ir por allí sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos la unión con mi papá… no me gustaba negarlo aunque era necesario hacerlo.

_Gracias Áng… supongo_ murmuré desganada, me apresuré a abrir la caja y jadeé sorprendida al encontrarme con su contenido, un vestido de una especie de tela azul brillante y suave que se sostenía de unos tirantes que se unían en el cuello y unos zapatos de taco medio del mismo tono era lo que mi tía Alice y Ángela me habían regalado,

_Yo elegí los zapatos! Alice el vestido!... ¿no son hermosos?_ yo la miré sosteniendo entre mis manos el delicado vestido y reí nerviosa,

_Si Áng… es hermoso… pero, no vale la pena ¿cuándo podré usarlo?_ ella sonrió como si esperase esa pregunta,

_Fácil… esta noche que es tu cumpleaños_ murmuró sonriente _hagamos el trabajo y una vez que terminemos nos vestimos y Alice nos vendrá a buscar_ reí negando al sospechar lo que se habían armado, allí caí en la cuenta de que mi sentido de la observación me había fallado ese día,

_No, no, no Áng…_ murmuré negando con la cabeza _primero que nada, mi pa… hermano… Edward… vendrá a buscarme_ dije nerviosa, casi había dicho una estupidez _segundo, ni loca voy con estas fachas a mi casa, me da… vergüenza_ murmuré pensando en las fastidiosas bromas que tendría mi tío Emmett a costa mío, sin nombrar que mi papá nunca me había visto vestida así, ni siquiera tía Alice se había atrevido aún a ponerme un vestido así… hasta ahora. Como sea, mi papá es algo sensible con lo que respecta a mi crecimiento, para él sigo siendo una pequeña niña… su niña.

_Eso no es problema, te están esperando… ¡cumples quince años Bella!... ¿desde cuándo debería darte vergüenza que uses un vestido en tu cumpleaños número quince?_ murmuró casi enojada _deberías vestirte con esta ropa más seguido, es hora de que salgas Bells, ya tienes edad para ir a alguna disco o para salir a conocer chicos, yo tengo a Ben, pero ¿tú a quién tienes?_ debería haberme dolido sus palabras pero… Ángela tenía razón, yo no tenía ningún pretendiente, en realidad no me interesan. Está Jacob, que a pesar de ser mi amigo nunca había pasado más de eso… bromeamos en el colegio y siempre me lanza indirectas pero supongo que es para bromear, está ese chico nuevo llamado Mike, que me parece un total y completo idiota, siempre invitándome a tomar un helado a la salida del Instituto o por un paseo en el parque, pero no me llama la atención… ninguno.

_No me importa tener a alguien_ murmuré con la cabeza gacha, en verdad dolían las verdades _lo único que me importa es mi familia, supongo que soy demasiado joven todavía para pensar esas cosas_ miré a Ángela de nuevo, ella estaba revolviendo su closet buscando ropa que supuse que sería para ella, me miró con extrañeza y rodó los ojos,

_Bella, tengo tu misma edad y mis padres no tienen ningún problema en que tenga a Ben, sé que tu familia es muy sobreprotectora… pero apuesto que si le dices que saldrás conmigo ellos no tendrán ningún problema, a demás le puedo pedir a Ben que te presente algunos de sus amigos de los cursos superiores…_

_No Áng… no te vistas de casamentera porque no te va, a demás… no quiero salir con nadie, me basta con ver tu felicidad amiga_ murmuré dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, ella asintió sonriente y se acercó para contenernos en un fuerte abrazo, hablar con Ángela es tan fácil, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga luego de que el pesado de Jacob me buscara tanto, al final terminé aceptándolos a los dos…

Hicimos el trabajo de biología y las dos horas se pasaron rapidísimo, tan pronto como guardé mis cuadernos en mi mochila Ángela me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta el baño, me obligó a desvestirme y me di un baño reconfortante que me espabiló. Al salir del baño ella ya me estaba esperando vestida con un lindo pantalón negro brillante, unos tacones negros del mismo material y una camisa blanca de seda o algo por el estilo,

_Hey! ¿Cómo es que tú no vas con vestido?_ pregunté realmente enojada, ella me estaba dejando que hiciera el ridículo yo sola,

_Pues porque la cumpleañera eres tú…_ me dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio _a demás tú tienes mejor cuerpo que yo para usar vestidos, mira tus curvas!_ dijo señalando mi cuerpo enfundado por la toalla. Rodé los ojos, Ángela siempre decía lo mismo y de alguna manera eso me molestaba, es decir… ¿mi cuerpo? ¿Un lindo cuerpo, con las proporciones adecuadas y eso?... no lo creo…

El resto de la noche decidí obedecer a mi amiga, me vestí como ella me lo indicó y ella misma puso sus manos a la obra en lo que llamaba "maquillando a Bella", luego me sentó nuevamente en el taburete de tortura y me peinó delicadamente, a la media hora ya me había dado permiso para verme y me llevó a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación de sus padres,

_Te ves hermosa Bella…_ dijo ella señalándome en el espejo _ya tienes un hermoso y buen logrado cuerpo de una jovencita de quince años_ miré con grandes ojos a la ¿mujer? Que me miraba desde el espejo. Si esa hermosa niña que estaba allí era realmente yo… ¡valla que había crecido!. El vestido se ceñía a mi cuerpo de manera única, como si hubiese sido creado a medida, era corto y el escote de estraples se sostenía por dos finos breteles que se ataban en la parte posterior del cuello, mi pequeño busto, aún en desarrollo, dejaba entrever dos redondas cimas que se acentuaban con el corte princesa del vestido, que caía en aireados volados debajo del busto hasta las rodillas… mis zapatos eran azules como el vestido y de tacón medio… nada peligroso para mí, podía lidiar con ello. Mi cabello se veía genial, Ángela había hecho un buen trabajo al recogerlo hasta la mitad de la nuca, dejándolo caer en cascada detrás de mi espalda, las suaves ondas naturales se resaltaban con mi pálida piel de la espalda y las pequeñas piedritas azul profundo que Áng había colocado en mi cabello le daba un toque singular… precioso. Simplemente me sentía cómoda…

Estábamos bajando las escaleras cuando los reconocibles bocinazos del auto de mi tía se hicieron presentes, riéndonos salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el porshe amarillo canario de mi excéntrica tía,

_Hay pero que linda están!_ aplaudió mirándonos con su ojo crítico _gracias Áng! Gracias por hacer que esta chica testaruda se dejara vestir así… tan ¡bonita! _ saltó en el asiento aplaudiendo, rodé los ojos… en realidad podía jurar que ese era el sueño de mi tía Alice, ver a su querida sobrina vestida como ella tanto ansiaba vestirme.

_¿No es que iba a venir Edward?_ murmuré a mi tía Alice _él me pidió que lo esperara_ mi tía frunció el ceño enseguida como si algo la molestara y arrancó el auto con una fuerte acelerada,

_A Edward se le presentó algo, no pudo venir así que me envió por ti_ dijo casi con ¿sarcasmo?, miré al frente y me limité a charlar con Ángela que miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto ajena a nuestra conversación.

Mi loca tía condujo a toda velocidad a la casa tarareando entre dientes una canción desconocida, se veía feliz… pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por algo, lo dejé pasar en el momento en que ya cruzábamos el camino de entrada de la casa de mi familia,

_¿De quién es ese auto Alice?_ pregunté al darme cuenta de un auto blanco aparcado en la entrada de la casa, parecido al que conduce mi tía Rose pero en color blanco,

_Es de un invitado de último momento Bells_ murmuró mi tía entre dientes, fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar que otros amigos tenían la familia Cullen pero no pude recordar ninguno. Extrañada y con ansias de saber de quién se podía tratar bajé del auto, Ángela iba a mi lado y mi tía delante nuestro, al llegar a la puerta ella apoyó el oído sobre la madera como tratando de escuchar, sabía que lo hacía para disimular ante Ángela, ya que me tía así como el resto de mi familia podían escuchar a kilómetros de distancia,

_Shh_ musitó apoyando su dedo índice entre sus labios fruncidos en una sonrisa, Ángela rió y yo rodé los ojos, entonces mi tía abrió la puerta de un solo tirón.

_¡Sorpresa!_ murmuró un coro de voces cuando puse mi pie en la entrada, entonces fingí sorpresa. Mi tío Emmett rió ante mi falta de talento para la actuación y en seguida me rodeó con sus brazos,

_Oh mi pequeña ya cumple sus quince años!... a tus pies princesa de la casa_ dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y haciendo una reverencia con una de sus manos,

_Felicidades mi niña_ oí la voz de mi abuelo Carlisle mientras me carcajeaba de las ocurrencias de mi tío, enseguida di media vuelta y abracé a mi abuelo con todas mis fuerzas,

_Gracias ab… pá!_ murmuré al darme cuenta que Ángela aún estaba a mi lado _¿cómo les permitiste hacer esto?_ murmuré haciendo un ademán con la mano,

_Ya sabes… Alice_ rodó los ojos en el mismo momento en que mi abuela se adelantó a abrazarme,

_Preciosa, mi niña… que seas feliz hija!_ ella sí que decía las palabras correctas sin necesidad de fingir, era mi madre del alma y no pude más que abrazar a mi abuela por tanto amor que me daba.

_Felicidades pequeña Bella…_ murmuró mi tía rose detrás de mí, volteé para abrazarla a ella y mi tío Jassper que estaba a su lado, en seguida sentí un regocijo enorme…

_Tío… basta!_ le dije pegándole cariñosamente en el brazo, él rió y me dejó libre…

Levanté la mirada para ver si había dejado a alguien sin saludar y los ví… el único que me faltaba saludar… mi papá. Se acercó lentamente a mí con alguien detrás de él, sus ojos café dorado me miraban como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se sentía feliz o contento conmigo… con adoración, con un total embelesamiento… una sonrisa amplia surcó su rostro y sus ojos revolotearon a mi vestido, me sentí cohibida no sé por qué y mis mejillas se tiñeron vergonzosamente.

_Hija… amor, Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa_ murmuró con su suave vos de terciopelo y mi mundo solo fue él, como cada vez que él acaparaba mi atención dejé de escuchar las voces de alrededor solo para oí atenta la de él, él sonrió de lado y se acercó a mi frente para depositar allí un suave beso,

_Quiero presentarte a alguien_ murmuró sin dejar de mirarme, yo solo asentí embelesada admirando su hermoso rostro. Entonces de atrás de él salió una mujer que yo nunca había visto, jamás… y de repente me sentí lo más insignificante del mundo, de nada había servido vestirme con ese hermoso vestido azul, ni esos zapatos tan elegantes, ni ese peinado… porque frente a mí tenía el significado de la belleza,

_Ella es Tanya… una amiga_ dijo mi padre señalando a esa hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo, con ojos color del solo como los de mi padre, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, alta y con un bien formado cuerpo… me avergoncé de mis ridículas e insignificantes curvas y mi autoestima quedó deshecha en cenizas a mis pies,

_Hola Bella… que gusto al fin poder conocerte_ murmuró con una voz que la sinvergüenza seguramente le había robado a los ángeles, solo tuve fuerzas para asentir porque mi voz pareció haber desaparecido en cuanto ella enredó su manos en uno de los brazos de mi padre…

¡Feliz quince años Bella!... Aquí está tu regalo, una rubia colgada del brazo de tu padre… ¡Feliz maldito cumpleaños!

* * *

**Bueno, como verán este fic va tomando forma… j aja! Por fin Bella se está dando cuenta que siente algo más por su padre, espero que se dé cuenta del todo y que Edward no sea tan necio ¿no?!**

**Bueno, gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero que con este capi superemos los 100, las espero y disfruten!!!**


	11. ¿Pesadilla o realidad?

¿Pesadilla o realidad?

Alice había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para Bella, al menos esa fue su intención. La noche anterior había sido noche de películas, Alice había conseguido la última película de Harry Potter que Bella ansiaba tanto poder ver y la vimos en familia. La verdad que me causó gracia la pobre imitación de mago pero, si eso era lo que a mi niña le gustaba la vería mil veces más con tal de ver sus ojos brillar ante la expectación y el suspenso. Se comió todo el recipiente de palomitas que yo le había preparado, aunque tuve que soportar sus apuestas contra Emmett para ver cuántas palomitas podía masticar antes de poner cara de asco… fue sumamente repugnante pero soporté hasta dar con el número que ella había apostado solo para ser testigo de su felicidad. Luego de la película ella quedó jugando al x-box con su tío Jassper y Emmett, tenía Instituto a la mañana siguiente así que solo le permití ese gusto por ser el día de su cumpleaños al otro día… yo mientras tanto me dirigí a mi piano a tocar silenciosamente para ella, todo ese día había dado vueltas en mi cabeza una melodía acompasada y delicada que le pertenecía, cada sonido y cada nota era entera para ella…

Era increíble como quince años habían pasado ya, cuan veloz y efímero había sido el tiempo y con cuantas cosas nos habíamos topado desde esos primeros momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, un James que no había vuelto a aparecer, gracias a dios, distintos lugares en los que nos habíamos tenido que refugiar, distintos hogares, escuelas… amigos. Con cada nota melodiosa un recuerdo de su vida venía a mi mente, sonreí al recordarla en mis brazos tomando su biberón mientras su ojitos marrones me miraban atentos, su manita aferrándose a mi dedo índice, su primer cumpleaños, las primeras papillas, su primer dientito, las noches de llanto por dolores que yo conseguía aliviar gracias a que en ese entonces le podía leer la mente, las tardes que la llevaba dormida entre mis brazos luego de un paseo por la playa o el parque… sus primeros pasos.

Recordé, allí tocando el piano para mi pequeña mujercita de quince años, cuando apenas ella tenía un añito, esa tarde la había dejado junto a su tía que nos había ido a visitar en la cuidad en que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, cuando regresé de mi tarde de caza y entré a mi hogar para encontrar a mi pequeña, me sorprendí al verla avanzar hacia mí con pasitos firmes y algo torpes… tan sonriente, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitos y los bracitos en alto pidiendo que yo la alzara entre mis brazos.

La melodía continuó embargando el aire del lugar, la casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, podía jurar que iba con tanto sentimiento que cada uno de mi familia veía las imágenes que mi mente rememoraba. Entonces sonreí cuando la escuché por primera vez decir su primera palabra concreta… papá. En el momento en que la escuché me quedé petrificado mirándola,

_¡Papá!...¡Papá!_ decía ella sin dificultad, mientras agitaba sus bracitos en el aire y yo frente a ella obnubilado mirándola mientras tenía del otro lado del teléfono a mi madre

_¿Hola? Hola! ¿Hijo estás ahí?_ yo no le podía responder, tenía la garganta atascada por un sinfín de sensaciones… nervios, felicidad, ansiedad, ganas de gritar de alegría, pero sobre todo adoración por aquella personita que allí, sentada sobre su sillita de comer agitaba sus bracitos llamándome papá.

La melodía terminó con una suave nota al aire, sonreí satisfecho… ya tenía su regalo de cumpleaños además del que ya tenía guardado para ella. Me paré del piano y me dirigí al salón. Emmett y Jassper aún estaban entretenidos jugando al x-box pero encontré a mi niña acostada en el sofá, se había quedado dormida. Su cabello enmarcaba su rostro dándole un aire angelical y sus ojos reposaban tranquilos con una respiración suave y acompasada. Me acerqué a su lado y la vi sumida en un profundo sueño, en momentos como ese solo deseaba poder leerle la mente, algo que al parecer no iba a volver a suceder… así que tan solo me conformé con poder verla, con tenerla.

_ Se durmió escuchándote tocar_ murmuró Jassper poniendo en pausa el juego, una sonrisa se me instaló en el rostro sabiendo que aún mis nanas tenían efecto en ella.

_La hice pensando en ella, era obvio que iba a hacer efecto_ dije embelesado viéndola dormir,

_Valla, hermano_ murmuró Emmett con tono burlón _esa niña si que te tiene en sus manos y eso aún es decir poco…_ reí ante su comentario pero solo me limité a murmurar por lo bajo "y no sabes de qué manera"…

Me incliné sobre mi hija y la alcé suavemente entre mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación, ella en seguida como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y refunfuñó. Al llegar a su habitación la sostuve con un brazo para, con el otro, poder levantar la sabana y acostarla… ella se quejó en sueños al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada…

_Mmmm… deja de molestar Jake_ dijo entre dientes sumida en sus sueños, la miré con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Jacob era su compañero del Instituto… aquel que no se cansaba de molestar con sus acercamientos desde que ella comenzó a asistir a clases, sabía que sentía atracción por mi niña, pero… ¿aún seguía molestándola?... tendría que vigilar a ese mocoso.

Le saqué los zapatos y los calcetines para que pudiera dormir más cómoda, la miré con detenimiento sin ser capaz de sacarle sus jeans, iba a dormir incomoda si no lo hacía… y si no iba a tener que despertarla para que se pusiera el pijama, lo cual era la opción más plausible a seguir, pero Bella era capaz de desvelarse si la despertaba así que con un suspiro profundo la acomodé sobre la cama y desabotoné los botones de sus jeans, tragué en seco al ver la orilla de sus… bragas… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, me sentí de repente un corrupto de menores, pero ¿por qué?... porque simplemente le estaba sacando la ropa a mi niña para que se sintiera más cómoda para dormir… ¡Por eso!... ¡maldición, si soy su padre! ¿por qué me tendría que avergonzar?.

Tragando en seco por segunda vez tomé la orilla de sus pantalones y los fui jalando hacía abajo dejando al descubierto la suave y blanca piel de mi Bella, por más que lo intenté no pude evitar ver con mi vista periférica unas bragas color rosa que hacían que su piel se viera aún más hermosa, la suavidad de sus piernas, que capté por el roce de mis dedos, fue lo que me llevó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente… ella hizo un sonido que perturbó mis sentido, una especie de gemido…

Me apresuré a sacar sus pantalones para salir rápidamente de allí y la cubrí con sus sabanas, cuando me paré y me estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta la volví a escuchar,

_Edward… mmm…_ voteé a verla y la vi removiéndose entre sus sábanas _amor…_ me quedé pasmado en el lugar… ¿acaso?... ¿a caso ella dijo…?... no, no lo pudo haber dicho.

Me jalé el cabello con mis dedos casi temblorosos, suspiré profundo tratando de desanudar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me aproximé a ella… ¿por qué estaba empeñado en quedarme?,

_Ed… papi, no me dejes_ musitó tan bajito que si no hubiese tenido un sentido del oído tan desarrollado no la hubiese escuchado, una molestia sentí en el pecho ¿por qué seguía pensando que algún día la dejaría? ¿A caso no ve que no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo?...

Me acerqué y lenta y suavemente para que no despertara, me acosté a un lado de ella y con uno de mis dedos le acaricié la mejilla. Amaba verla dormir, amaba escucharla entre sueños, la mayoría de las veces solo musitaba incoherencias pero, mi nombre en sus labios solo habían sido pocas y todas ella luego que se dormía junto a mí.

Me quedé junto a ella velando sus sueños hasta temprano en la mañana, la desperté con un desayuno para hacerle saber que ese era su día especial y que yo no me había olvidado como Alice había tramado hacer. Luego la llevé al Instituto y la dejé besándola en la frente como siempre, no me fui del aparcadero hasta que no la vi perderse dentro de las puertas del edificio, después del incidente que había tenido a los doce años con esa furgoneta no me permití perderla otra vez de vista, así que me tomaba con mucha responsabilidad el tema de su seguridad.

Al llegar a casa Alice estaba insoportable, nos ordenó a Emmett y a mí a buscar un pastel que había encargado personalmente en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Port Ángeles,

_Alice…_ le dije saliendo de la casa junto a Emmett _la mitad de los invitados no comen, no sé por qué te empeñas en poner tanta comida si hasta Bella va a ser difícil que lo coma_ ella me lanzó una mirada de reproche y cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho,

_Mira Edward Cullen, tú cierra esa boquita linda que tienes y ve a buscar lo que te dije_ escupió entre dientes. Sin más discusiones me metí al Volvo y fuimos con Emmett a buscar el dichoso pastel.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo en realidad, el restaurante era de esos elegantes y quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, Alice había elegido cuidadosamente los sabores que sabía que le gustarían a mi hija y los colores para la decoración. Al salir de allí con el pastel sobre el asiento trasero del Volvo pasamos a una florería para llevarnos unos cuantos ramos de jazmines y lilas, las flores favoritas de Bella.

Llegamos a casa con cierto retraso, pero no demasiado… Bella ya había regresado del Instituto y se estaba preparando para ir a visitar a su amiga Ángela, visita estratégicamente armada por Alice… así que con la ayuda de Emmett sacamos las cosas del auto para entrarlas por la puerta trasera de la casa. La llevé con el Volvo y la dejé en la puerta de la casa de su amiga sin antes dejarle un beso en la frente y pedirle que me esperara, que yo la pasaría a buscar cuando concluyeran su trabajo.

Camino a casa se me ocurrió una idea, quería regalarle a demás de lo que ya tenía para ella en casa, una cámara de fotos personal… para hacer retratos de su cumpleaños. No perdí tiempo y me dirigí al centro comercial, a esa hora era apabullante estar en ese lugar, pero pronto pude dar la sección artículos de fotografía y video. Había mucho para elegir pero yo quería lo mejor para mi niña, ella se merecía lo mejor… así que opté por probar con una Cannon y una Nikon,

_La Cannon tiene mayor calidad de vida útil de la batería y la Nikon trae el estuche y el trípode de regalo_ murmuró el joven empleado de la sección cuando me vio algo indeciso.

El joven se tomó la molestia en sacar otros modelos más de las mismas marcas mientras yo probaba el foco de la lente de ambas y comparaba los megapixeles. Finalmente me decidí por la Cannon, de todas maneras si a mi niña no le gustaba siempre podía venir por la otra también.

Estaba ocupado eligiendo un estuche adecuado para la cámara fotográfica cuando quedé estático al sentir un efluvio conocido… demasiado conocido

_Valla… pero con quién me vengo a encontrar…_ rezó una voz lo suficientemente conocida para mí, volteé sorprendido para encontrar parada detrás de mí a quien me había acompañado en mis días de rebeldía hace ya tanto tiempo,

_Tanya…_ murmuré en un hilo de voz. Allí estaba ella tan hermosa como aquél entonces, tan grácil…

_Edward…_ musito acercándose a mí _que adorable sorpresa_ sonreía mientras me plantaba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios,

_Es verdad, qué grata sorpresa Tanya…_ dije saliendo de mi aturdimiento. Luego de que retorné con los Cullen, el lugar al que pertenecía, jamás en todos esos años la volví a ver, parecía increíble que esa misma chica, que me había entregado algo más que su amistad, estuviera parada frente a mí en ese instante.

_¿Estás con los Denalli?_ pregunté sabiendo que ella pertenecía por aquellos años a aquél clan,

_Si… aún estoy con ellos, pero… tú sabes, me conoces… mi espíritu es libre, no me gusta estar atada a un aquelarre en particular_ asentí sabiendo que era cierto,

_Señor, aquí esta su regalo_ dijo la voz del joven empleado, volteé enseguida para tomar el la cámara envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo, musite un "Gracias" y volteé a Tanya,

_mmm… debo irme_ dije dudoso, recién la acababa de encontrar y me parecía una descortesía de mi parte alejarme así sin más,

_Ya veo… así que ¡que festejas cumpleaños!_ dijo divertida señalando el paquete, sonreí ante la imagen mental que estaba dando, un vampiro con un paquete de regalo en medio del centro comercial…

_Es que es el cumpleaños de… Bella, ella es…_ de repente dudé en decirle mi relación con mi hija, pero estábamos hablando de Tanya… ella había sido mi confidente por muchos años ¿por qué no contarle? _Bella es mi pequeña… es mi hija, es difícil de contar y algo complicado, pero en resumidas cuentas es la luz de mis ojos_ dije sonriendo, Tanya asintió extrañada,

_Bien_ murmuró mirando su reloj de pulsera _tiempo es lo que me sobra_

Sonreí ante el hecho de haberla encontrado, era tan fácil hablar con ella, tan parecida a mí y al mismo tiempo tan distinta, que me abrumaba ese reencuentro. Cuando estaba con ella hace tantos años atrás no tenía por quién velar, a quién entregarle mi alma, a quién darle todo mi amor y había sido muy fácil haberle dado todo eso a ella, aunque no era verdadero amor lo que yo le daba… era no más que una profunda amistad, con ciertos derechos podría decirse. Pero ahora que tenía a Bella era todo distinto, mi amor le pertenecía siempre, no podía cambiar eso… pero era eso, un amor fraternal, nada comparado con lo que había tenido con Tanya.

Me entretuve toda la tarde con ella, hasta fuimos juntos a cazar… algo que no había hecho hacía mucho tiempo en compañía. Recordamos viejos tiempos entre charlas y risas y el tiempo inevitablemente se escurrió entre mis dedos.

Estábamos sentados en un tronco caído en el bosque cuando recibí una llamada que me llevó de nuevo al mundo, al mirar el identificador supe que era mi hermana y entonces miré mi reloj, ya era la hora para ir a buscar a Bella a lo de los Weber,

_¿Alice?_ musite alarmado,

_Edward ¿se puede saber quién es?... olvidaste buscar a Bella, yo vine por ella sabiendo que no vendrías, te vi con ella… ¿quién es?_ inquirió mi hermana molesta.

_Alice, se me olvidó… me encontré con una vieja amiga y solo se me pasó el tiempo ¿Bella está allí?_ murmuré revolviendo mis cabellos con la mano… ¿qué clase de padre era al haberme olvidado de mi hija?

_No, aún no sale… estoy esperando fuera de la casa de los Weber_ dijo mi hermana ofuscada _mira Edward, si no quieres que a tu hija se le rompa el corazón por no verte en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, ya!... pero óyeme bien ¡Ya comienza a correr para llegar a tiempo!_ luego de eso cortó la llamada. Me puse de pie y miré a Tanya con disculpa en la mirada,

_Debo irme… Bella, es su fiesta… debo ir_ dije disculpándome, ella asintió y en ese mismo momento se me ocurrió una idea _Tanya ¿quieres ir?... es decir, así conoces a mi Bella_ ella sonrió entusiasmada y sin dudarlo me siguió. Cada uno fue en su auto, ella siguiéndome hasta mi casa con su descapotable blanco. Por suerte habíamos llegado a tiempo, pues Bella aún no había llegado, seguramente Alice venía en camino hecha una fiera. Ya dentro de la casa mi familia se sorprendió al ver a Tanya, hice las presentaciones correspondientes con mis padres y hermanos a quienes Tanya les había caído bien, sentían curiosidad por aquella vampira que me había acompañado en mis años de exilio.

De un momento a otro escuchamos el auto de Alice rechinar en la entrada del garaje, Emmett nos obligó a quedar en silencio mientras estaba expectante a la puerta, ¡cómo si Bella no se diese cuanta!

"_Más te vale que remedies esto con tu hija Edward. Ella no la conoce y ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en ello antes de traerla"_ me dijo la voz mental de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que había hecho mal al traer alguien a casa a la que Bella no estaba familiarizada y me lo reprendía internamente, pero era Tanya… era mi amiga, mi confidente ¿qué podía salir mal?.

En ese momento Bella entró a casa seguida de Ángela y Alice, ésta última me miró con sus ojos lanzándome puñales pero no le di importancia, todos saludaron a mi niña hasta que llegó mi turno, avancé abriéndome paso entre quienes estaban allí y la vi…

Por un minuto… no, por un segundo, una milésima de segundo desee no haber sido nunca su padre, tal vez… un primo, un hermano, un amigo… tal vez nada. Ella me sonreía con esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para mí, sus ojos brillaron como solo sucedía conmigo, sus mejilla se tiñeron de un hermoso escarlata cuando sin poder evitarlo mi mirada viajó por su cuerpo, que ahora estaba enfundado por ese delicado vestido azul que… que resaltaba cada una de sus insipientes curvas, cada detalle que me gritaba que mi niña se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, en una muy hermosa mujer…

No fui consciente de mis pies, ni de la gente que tenía a mi alrededor, ni de nadie… solo sé que llegué a ella y que mi mundo ya no fue mundo, solo fue ella una vez más… siempre ella… y solo ella.

_Hija… amor, Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa_ dije a duras penas, ella sonrió y suavemente me acerqué para depositar un dulce beso en su frente. La volví a mirar embelesado,

"_Preséntale a tu amiguita" _dijo la voz irónica de Alice sacándome de mi semiinconsciencia, entonces recordé que Tanya estaba detrás de mí

__Ella es Tanya… una amiga_ dije haciéndome a un lado para dejar a Tanya a la vista,

"_Es muy hermosa Edward, tienes una linda hija"_ dijo ésta en su mente.

_Hola Bella… que gusto al fin poder conocerte_ murmuró Tanya ante la mirada atenta de mi niña, entonces como si hubiese reaccionado simplemente asintió ante el saludo de Tanya,

"_Edward… dale tu regalo" _dijo la voz mental de Tanya mientras enredaba su brazo alrededor del mío, pero lo que no esperaba era la reacción de mi Bella ante ese simple gesto. Bella dio vuelta sobre sus talones y miró a su tía Alice,

_Alice! Música…_ exigió Bella con un entusiasmo repentino, Alice asintió lanzándome una mirada de advertencia, sabía que después me la tendría que ver con ella. La música comenzó a sonar momentos después mientras mis hermanos bailaban con Bella y Ángela, la mano de Tanya aún me sostenía… lo cual era bueno, de no haber sido así ya me hubiese lanzado a acaparar a mi niña para toda la noche,

_Hey guapo… ¿vamos a bailar?_ dijo Tanya acercándose a mi oído, asentí y la tomé de la mano para llevarla a bailar. Sentí la mirada de mi familia pero no me importó, yo estaba con Tanya y no pensaba arruinar la noche de mi niña molestando su diversión, los padres no arruinan la diversión de sus hijas… o al menos no deberían.

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 15 años:_

Tengo las ganas de sonreír, de a pesar de todo mantener la compostura, pero querido diario… estoy destrozada. Tendría que estar feliz ¿verdad?, es decir tenía que ser algo divertido festejar mi cumpleaños número quince ¿no?... pero ciertamente estaba pensando qué era lo que me podía poner feliz para reacomodar un poco la noche que había comenzado torcida. Tenía muchas ganas de arrastrar cierta rubia por el suelo aunque me costara mi vida cuando mi tía Alice vino hacia mí.

_Pequeña ¿estás disfrutando tu fiesta?..._ dijo dando pequeños saltos al compas de la música

_Si Alice…_ dije mientras yo intentaba bailar al ritmo de tío Emmett y Ángela_ gracias, está todo muy bonito!_ dije realmente agradecida, la verdad es que el único sostén que parecía tener en ese momento eran mis tíos y abuelos, ya que mi padre que por un minuto creí que iba a acercarse a hablarme al menos, no lo había hecho en toda la noche… parecía pegado a esa… Tanya, por dios! Que nombre más ordinario!

Mi tía se fue a los saltitos y agitando los brazos entre medio de quienes estábamos bailando, era muy cómica de verdad… solo se le veía el cabello subiendo y bajando y los brazos al aire.

Me detuve por un poco de oxigeno y les dije a Ángela y mi tío Emmett que iría por algo para tomar, realmente estaba sedienta… bailar con el tío me había dejado exhausta. Miré hacia el salón mientras me tomaba mi coca cola y sin poder evitarlo posé mi mirada en mi… padre, que bailaba lo más cómodo con esa… Tanya, ella realmente era hermosa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a mi tía Rose ni a ninguna modelo top del mundo, ella realmente se veía bien junto a papá, era una belleza más otra belleza. Mi ego se fue hasta el suelo y quedó pisoteado en cuanto la vi, entonces me di cuenta que mi papa podía tener ojos para alguien más a parte de mí… era lastimoso y horrible pero era así, cierto. Sentía temor a la pérdida, sentía que ahora si podía irse y dejarme, de todos modos yo ya era una joven y sabía que si le daban a elegir entre ella, con todo lo que ella significaba y entre su hija… obviamente mi papá la elegiría a ella.

_Hija… mi niña_ murmuró mi abuela acariciando mi espalda mientras yo seguía mirando en dirección a mi padre, ella siguió mi mirada _Bella… Tanya es amiga de tu padre, la conoció hace mucho tiempo…_

_No me interesa abuela_ dije sabiendo que él podría estar escuchando las explicaciones que mi abuela me estaba dando _amiga o no parece ser feliz junto a ella_ en ese momento esa Tanya tomó las manos de mi padre y mi corazón se comprimió _creo que esta vez sí puede ser realmente feliz, que bien! Que sea feliz con ella!_ sentí unas ganas repentinas de llorar y no sabía por qué, dejé mi refresco sobre la mesa y me fui al baño debajo de la escalera.

Abrí la puerta en el mismo momento en que un sollozo salía de mi garganta, ¿por qué me sentía así?... ¿por qué me sentía morir?, cerré rápidamente la puerta con pestillo y me recargué sobre la ésta abatida, ahogué todos mis sollozos o la mayoría de ellos, no quería que mi familia vampiro se preocupara, aunque a esas alturas ya se debían haber enterado de mi escándalo.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me sentía así?... la opresión en el pecho se hizo más grande y mis piernas ya no querían sostenerme y a duras penas caminé hacia el lavabo, abrí la canilla de agua fría y mojé mi rostro para espabilarme, suspiré varias veces mirándome en el espejo…

"_Bella… por favor, cálmate… solo es una cualquiera que quiere pasar el rato, no te preocupes, no te sacará a tu padre"_ pensaba mirándome en el espejo, sorbí la nariz y me sequé el rostro con una toalla y suspiré viéndome en el espejo,

"_Ya no eres una niña… no lo eres, ¿él desea rehacer su vida?, ok… lo entiendo. Tú también eres capaz de buscar tu propia vida, ¿él tiene novia?... ok, tú también puedes, ya tienes edad" _me dije en el espejo. Me forcé a sonreírle al espejo a la niña que dejaba de ser niña esa noche, a una renovada Bella… porque eso era lo que iba a salir de ese baño esa noche, una renovada Isabella. Solo esperaba que mi resolución fuera duradera y que no volviera a derrumbarme en cuanto lo viera con esa, la verdad… la verdad era que yo quería que mi papá fuera feliz, pero nunca pensé que verlo buscar esa felicidad fuera tan doloroso.

_Bells…_ me apresuré a limpiar las nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos cuando escuché la voz de mi tía Alice al otro lado de la puerta,

_Ya voy tía… estoy retocando mi maquillaje_ dije tratando de sonar normal,

_Bella… por favor ábreme, ¿quién mejor que yo para hacerlo?_ dijo cerca de la puerta, suspiré vencida… no había fuerza que detuviera a mi tía así que di un paso a la puerta y abrí dejándola entrar.

_Bella…_ dijo mirándome por un momento para luego abrazarme, ¿cómo podía…?... ¿Cómo podía detener ese llanto traicionero? No podía encontrar manera para hacerlo…

_Per… perdóname tía… arruiné la fiesta_ sollocé en su hombro desconsoladamente… ¿por qué dolía tanto?

_Está bien pequeña… cálmate mi niña, calma Bells… no vale la pena que llores_ decía ella acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda

_Arruiné t-todo, la nochee, tu… ropa, la… mía, el maqui… llaje… pero de… todos modos… ¿de qué vale estar b-bonita si…?_ no pude continuar con lo que iba a decir, mi tía no tenía la culpa de mis celos infantiles.

_Bella… no arruinaste nada ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?... allí afuera te está esperando tu familia, tu amiga, no puedes fallarles, saben que te sientes mal, bueno… tal vez no Ángela, pero ellos te aman y debes estar bien por y para ellos ¿si?_ ella se separó de mí mirándome con esos ojos dorados que tanto amo, le sonreí y asentí… en seguida me apresuré a limpiar mis lágrimas y ella a maquillar lo que mis lágrimas habían corrido,

_Estás hermosa, Ángela hizo un buen trabajo… pero ya sabes, no hay quién como tu tía_ dijo riendo, yo reí con ella con mi pecho un poco más liviano, todavía no podía respirar profundo porque dolía pero al menos podía respirar.

_¿Tía?_ musité mientras ella arreglaba los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado _dime… mi papá, él… ¿mi papá amo mucho a mi mamá?_ dije con un nudo en la garganta, mi tía se detuvo en seco y me miró a través del espejo con la mirada sorprendida,

_Eso mi niña… se lo tendrás que preguntar a él. Él debe decirte todo lo referido a tu madre Bella_

_Pero él jamás me dice nada, siempre que le pregunto… cambia de tema o ignora mi pregunta_ dije indignada _nunca vi una foto de mi mamá en casa, nunca me mostró nada de ella, nunca me habló… lo poco que sé lo sé de mi abuela_ cerré la boca una vez más, mis ojos picaban y no quería llorar ahora que estaba bien maquillada,

_Bella…_ mi tía suspiró profundo y me miró con pena _perdóname mi niña, no puedo decir nada de tu mamá, porque en realidad no la conocí… tu papi sabe mucho más y estoy segura que él puede sacarte de dudas_ dijo antes de acomodar el último mechón en su lugar _Bien hermosa, estás lista… vamos a bailar, aún debes cortar el pastel!_ dijo con su habitual entusiasmo. Asentí resignada… _¿Me prometes que tratarás de disfrutar?_

_Si tía… lo prometo_ le aseguré tratando de sonar segura.

Salimos del baño para encontrar a la familia aún sumida en la fiesta, mi tío Emmett y tío Jassper estaban olisqueando unas bebidas que habían sobre la mesa, tomaban uno que otro sorbo para luego escupirlo con cara de asco, tía Rose y Ángela estaban sumidas en una conversación mientras cambiaban de música, mi abuela y abuelo bailaban como dos adolescentes en medio de la sala, lo cual me causó risa y mi papá…

Mi papá…

_Tía… ¿dónde está mi padre?_ dije volteando a ver a mi tía Alice, su sonrisa decayó y me miró con ¿lastima?

_Bells… tu papá quería que tuvieras una fiesta en paz, ésta es tu noche…_

_¿Dónde está?_ dije asustada, no quería saber… pero quería al mismo tiempo, necesitaba saber de él _dime por favor…_ murmuré en un susurro

_Él se fue… con Tanya_ dijo vacilante, se me revolvió el estómago al escucharla… tragué en seco pero traté de mantener la compostura, después de todo le había prometido a mi tía que disfrutaría la fiesta. Asentí reteniendo las lágrimas y sonreí como pude,

_Bien…_ dije carraspeando, suspiré y proseguí _ vamos a bailar tía_ la tomé de la mano y se dejó llevar por mi fingido entusiasmo, nada arruinaría esta noche, de lejos la peor de mi vida…

Luego de cortar el pastel y de despedir a Ángela me despedí con un beso de todos los integrantes de mi familia, mi papá no había llegado por lo que supuse que la estaría pasando mejor en otro lado, mejor que aquí con una niña de quince años. Me metí a mi habitación y luego de darme una confortante ducha me puse el pijama y me acosté agotada, a pesar de la tristeza que tenía pude cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, después de todo mi tío Emmett más la energía de Alice era igual a agotamiento.

No sé en qué momento me sumí en un profundo sueño, tan profundo que soñé que alguien llegaba a un lado de mi cama… tan nítido que sentí su dulce aliento rozar sobre mi rostro, yo estaba llorando eso lo sabía porque hasta en mi sueño podía sentir el sabor salado de mis lágrimas aunque no veía el motivo del por qué lo hacía. De un momento a otro sentí en mi mejilla un cosquilleo, como si una pluma la estuviera acariciando… era sumamente extraño, era frío y suave, pero era… tranquilizante a su vez,

_Perdóname…_ dijo una voz que no supe reconocer, en mi sueño sonaba diferente, como a campanas o casi como a un coro de ángeles, aunque inconscientemente sabía que era imposible que un grupo de ángeles estuvieran cantando para mí… _te amo princesa, si supieras cuanto…_

Quise despertar, juro que quería hacerlo, pero por algún motivo mi mente se rehusaba a hacerlo, quería ver de quién era esa voz tan hermosa, aún sentía su aliento sobre mí… y esas palabras, tan bellas y tan tristes al mismo tiempo parecían que podían contagiarme su tristeza,

_Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… pero no puedes serlo conmigo…_ susurró esa suave voz a mi oído, mi pecho comenzó a latir fuerte, como si un tambor resonara en su interior y lo sabía… sabía que ese hermoso sueño se estaba por convertir en una horrible pesadilla, como siempre mi pecho se apretujó y sentí que pronto me comenzaría a faltar el aire…

_Lo siento preciosa…_ quise gritar pero tenía la voz atascada en la garganta, no podía emitir sonido… jadeaba por aire pero no podía llegar a mis pulmones y eso era desesperante. Un gemido salió de mis labios, una queja de agonía, porque gracias a ese sueño me sentía morir… sentía que caía en un pozo profundo del que no tenía escape, entonces como si mi garganta dejara de ser obstruida desperté con un jadeo, me senté rápidamente mirando a mi alrededor y todo seguía tal cual estaba antes de haberme quedado dormida. Pero algo faltaba…

Faltaba mi papá cantándome mi dulce nana, faltaba su abrazo seguro, su voz tranquilizante, faltaban sus ojos y sus labios besando mi piel, me faltaba él…

_**Amigas! Este papi! Dios… ese Edward es mi perdición, salió el dreama no?... bueno, pero tengan fe, luego de la tormenta viene la calam, besotes y espero sus REVIEWS…. Besitos.**_


	12. En ausencia de tí

En ausencia de tí

En el momento en que Bella dio la vuelta dándome la espalda para irse a bailar con Emmett y Ángela sentí que algo se rompía entre nosotros, algo de lo que yo me sentí culpable. Un sentimiento extraño me inundó cuando Tanya tomó mi mano pidiéndome que fuéramos a bailar, extrañamente no era esa la mano que necesitaba sentir, no era esa la calidez, ni la suavidad, ni la sensación que me recorría cuando la mano de… Bella tomaba la mía.

Me dejé llevar por mi amiga hacia el centro del salón, no estaba cómodo con la situación… algo le había sucedido a mi niña y yo necesitaba saber qué era.

"_Parece que tu hija es algo celosa" _pensó Tanya comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música, yo ni siquiera podía darme cuenta de qué tipo de música Alice había puesto, solo me moví impulsado mecánicamente, como si mi cuerpo fuera una marioneta movida por hilos ajenos a mí. Mi mente estaba atenta a aquellos que estaban en el salón, principalmente en Emmett que veía directamente a Bella, ella se veía afligida… preocupada por algo que no pude reconocer, sus ojos vagaban por el salón posándose menos de lo necesario en mí, parecía querer evitarme… pero miraba insistentemente a Tanya como siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿A caso tan mal le había caído mi amiga al punto de no poder soportarla?...

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?... ¿arruinar su fiesta y hablar con ella?, ¿Con qué propósito?... si lo hacía lo único que lograría sería que ella me odiara por intervenir interrumpiendo su diversión y que se enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba. No me quedaba otra, debería esperar hasta que al menos los invitados se fueran de la fiesta… y de ser posible también mi familia, solo quería arreglar con ella mis problemas, no me interesaba nada más.

Mi mente siguió perdida ahora en la mente de Ángela, que estaba preocupada por su amiga,

"_¿Qué habrá sucedido para que su ánimo decayera tanto?" _se preguntaba Ángela en sus pensamientos, realmente se preocupaba por mi Bella. Seguí observándola desde los ojos de su amiga hasta que de tanto seguirle el ritmo a Emmett mi niña estaba rendida, se disculpó y fue hasta una de las esquinas de la sala a tomar algo de refresco.

Esta vez me había metido en la mente de mi madre que la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y lástima… ¿por qué lástima?...

"_Está tan hermosa… pero tan triste… Sin tan solo hoy lo dejara pasar y se concentrara en ser feliz…" _la mente maternal de mi madre veía tristeza en mi hija ¿a caso mi niña no era feliz? ¿a caso ese sentimiento se debía a que yo había traído a Tanya a casa?... no quería creer eso porque mi niña no era así, es decir si lo era… ella era muy celosa cuando se trataba de mí ¿pero a tal punto de llegar a ser infeliz?

"_Hey guapo… ¿por qué estas así de ausente?. ¿Dentro de la cabeza de quién estás?" _miré a Tanya saliendo de mis abstracciones, ella sonreía casi divertida ante mi ausencia, solo sacudí la cabeza indicándole que era algo sin importancia

"_¿Estás seguro de que solo es tu hija?... ¿no te diste cuenta de cómo me miró cuando me presentaste?"_ dijo en sus pensamientos, levanté la mirada y Tanya me observaba con una ceja levantada, ¡Qué estúpido y ridículo lo que ella insinuaba! Claro que ella me veía solo con sus ojos de hija, yo no era nada más que su padre, no podía ser nada más…

No pude responderle porque en el momento en que quería hacerlo oí la voz de mi madre,

_Hija… mi niña_ murmuró mi madre acariciando la espalda de mi hija mientras ella tenía su mirada fija en mí _Bella… Tanya es amiga de tu padre, la conoció hace mucho tiempo…_ no quería fijarme en ellas, hacerlo era confirmar que era un maldito fisgón que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas y no quería en absoluto que Bella se sintiera incomoda.

_No me interesa abuela_ dijo mi Bella mientras tomaba de su refresco _amiga o no parece ser feliz junto a ella_

"_¿Ahora me vas a negar que está celosa?"_ dijo Tanya en su mente, "_Siempre fue ella única para ti, pero ahora que yo estoy aquí ¿no crees que se siente amenazada? ¿Quieres comprobarlo?"_ sin prever sus intenciones, abstraído en lo que acababa de pensar Tanya tomó mis manos entre las suyas

_Creo que esta vez sí puede ser realmente feliz, que bien! Que sea feliz con ella!_ oí que decía la voz de mi pequeña, cuando la miré ella dejaba su refresco sobre la mesa y caminó rápidamente al baño debajo de la escalera. Quedé petrificado mirando el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido… ¿cómo puede pensar que yo puedo llegar a ser feliz con Tanya? ¿y ella?... ¡¿Cómo podía cruzársele por la cabeza la idea que ella no estaba incluida en mi felicidad?... ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Ella era mi hija por dios!... ¡ella es mi alma, mi vida, mi… mi amor…

Miré a Tanya que sonreía con suficiencia, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que había supuesto, en ese momento oí un sollozo proveniente del baño donde mi niña estaba, di un paso hacia adelante para ir hacia ella pero una pequeña mano me detuvo tomándome del brazo,

"_Déjala pensar… ahora está histérica" _dijo la voz mental de Tanya, ella tenía razón, no podía ir a hablarle ahora que estaba nerviosa, lo más probable era que terminara más nerviosa de lo que estaba y ahí si que arruinaría su cumpleaños…

_Alice…_ musité sabiendo que ella era mejor elección, mi hermana pasó a mi lado con el seño fruncido gritándome sus pensamientos,

"_Mira tu hija, lo que le haces y en su cumpleaños!... saca a esta mujer de aquí o la saco yo a la rastra" _la miré con el seño fruncido… Tanya no tenía la culpa de que Bella se comportaras de esa manera, el único culpable era yo.

_Edward… ven…_ la mano de Tanya tomó la mía jalándome hacia la salida de la casa, supe en ese momento que había visto la mirada asesina de mi hermana

"_Sé que estás preocupado pero déjala… no puedo creer que no te des cuenta_" pensó mientras dejábamos la casa atrás, caminamos hasta su descapotable blanco y sin pensar siquiera me senté en el asiento del acompañante… tenía que irme de allí, tenía que salir y dejar que la noche concluyera tranquila para ella, si Tanya era una molestia para Bella y Alice yo no la sacaría, ni la echaría… ellas no la conocían, Tanya era mi amiga y yo no pensaba darle la espalda.

El auto de Tanya recorrió la salida de la casa de los Cullen mientras yo pensaba en todo aquello que había sucedido. Entendía que mi hija fuera celosa, cualquier hija lo era con su padre… pero no podía creer que se pusiera de esa manera por invitarla… es decir, no éramos más que amigos y Bella sabía bien, desde siempre, desde que era pequeña que jamás la hubiese llevado si era con otras intenciones, de todos modos… ¿por qué tanto recelo contra Tanya?. Alice sabía bien que ella lo fue todo en un momento dado de mi vida, mi amiga, mi familia, mi compañera… mi amante, pero… el que nos hayamos encontrado luego de tantos años no significaba nada y precisamente ella, que veía nuestros futuros debería saberlo.

_¿En qué piensas?_ murmuró Tanya sacándome de mis cavilaciones, suspiré pesado porque tenía algo que parecía pesar en mi pecho y la miré…

_Es que no entiendo la reacción de mi niña…_ dije para luego volver a mirar por la ventanilla, veía pasar el bosque iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna mientras avanzábamos por la carretera,

_Edward… ¿en serio no sabes por qué se puso así?_ musitó incrédula, si era tan fácil la respuesta, si acaso ella la tenía… ¿por qué no me dejaba verla?,

_Tanya… mi Bella siempre fue celosa de las mujeres que se me acercaban o se me insinuaban, ella siempre reaccionó mal a eso… pero precisamente me extraña que haya reaccionado así contigo, que no mostraste intenciones para conmigo_ expliqué casi desesperado, esa situación se me estaba escurriendo de las manos y por mi incredulidad, jamás preví la reacción de mi hija ante una amiga… se suponía que me conocía.

_Edward… si es así entonces creo que ahora si tiene justificativo para sentirse celosa, las otras solo te provocaron o fueron simples e inocentes insinuaciones que ella supo manejar. Pero, ponte a pensar en esto… Bella me vio junto a ti, que parecías contento de tenerme a tu lado, sin mencionar que me vio una igual a ti…. ¿qué esperabas que sintiera?_ la conclusión que había sacado Tanya no parecía tan descabellada, de hecho parecía lo más acertado.

_Lo siento Tanya, no sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera_ ella me miró sonriente, tomando mi mano en señal de apoyo,

_No importa… no puedo juzgar a una mujer enamorada_ murmuró riendo. La miré entrecerrando los ojos, ¿a caso mi amiga había enloquecido?... ella me miró levantando las cejas expectante,

_¿Qué has dicho?... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?_ murmuré irritado, ella me miró frunciendo el ceño, soltó mi mano y bruscamente se orilló a un lado de la carretera…

_Ahora dime Edward… ¿Qué crees que ella sienta por ti?_ inquirió demandante, la miré extrañado sin saber qué decir, que… contestar… ¡Maldición! ¿A caso ella estaba insinuando…? ¿a caso ella había hablado con Alice para ponerse de acuerdo ambas para especular sobre mi relación con mi hija? Eso no lo iba a tolerar… bajé del auto sin darle mi respuesta con las intenciones de volver a casa junto a mi niña, donde debería estar en ese momento. Segundos después Tanya sujetó mi brazo saliendo también del auto,

_No te vas a ir así Edward… siempre mientras estábamos juntos fui sincera contigo, siempre supiste lo que pensaba, esta vez será igual. No me callaré algo solo porque tú prefieras permanecer cómodo en el tonto lugar de la ignorancia_ dijo casi gritando, como si tuviera derecho de hablar de mi hija… por más amiga que ella fuera.

_Déjame ir Tanya… no quiero lastimarte_ dije entre dientes,

_No hasta que no te des cuenta por qué está sufriendo tu "hija"…_ dijo lo último como si fuera una palabra fuera de lugar, no dije nada… si quería hablar que lo hiciera, no me importaba. _No lo puedo creer, siempre fuiste obstinado… y lo sigues siendo._ murmuró casi para sí misma, si lo era ¿por qué estaba empeñada en discutir conmigo?...

_No te molestes en perder tu tiempo Tanya si es que soy solo un bruto obstinado…_ dije entre dientes, ella rió con burla

_No… no me importa que seas obstinado, no estoy molesta por eso…_ dijo poniéndose frente a mí, meneó la cabeza negando y luego suspiró _me molesta que no te des cuenta de algo que yo me di cuenta a penas conocí a tu Bella_ escupió entre dientes,

_¿Qué?... ¿Qué es una malcriada? ¿Qué no sabe respetar a nadie? ¿Qué es una caprichosa?... ¿a caso me vas a cuestionar como padre? ¿Me vas a decir que la eduqué mal?_ inquirí casi con rabia, ella rió de nuevo

_Estás cegado con este papel de padre ¿verdad?, ¿nunca pensaste que esa mujercita que llamas hija podría estar enamorada de ti? ¿eh?_ las palabras con las que pensaba rematar quedaron atoradas en mi garganta en cuanto Tanya habló, ella arqueó las cejas ante mi silencio y yo tragué en seco sepultando las palabras que inútilmente quería decir… en ese momento ya no tuvieron relevancia alguna. Negué con la cabeza mientras llevaba una mano a mi cabello revolviéndolo inquieto, di media vuelta y caminé alrededor del auto como león enjaulado… cómo un desquiciado loco entre cuatro paredes.

_No…_ logré decir a una Tanya cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia,

"_Si… admítelo_" pensó la muy descarada, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar eso?...

_No… Bella no puede confundir el amor que me tiene_ musité como si nombrar esa palabra en ese sentido fuera un terrible pecado _ella lo que siente es amor… de hija, no creo… no puede, yo soy su padre_ murmuré jalándome el cabello con ambas manos

_Si puede, no eres su verdadero padre, asumiste esa responsabilidad demasiado en serio, tú la criaste… la ayudaste a crecer, ella necesitaba una figura paterna y tú se la diste encantado, tal vez porque necesitabas que ella te llamara papá_ dijo convencida ¿Cuándo le habían dado el título de psicóloga?...

_No…_ dije entre dientes parándome frente a ella,

_Si Edward. Tal vez porque no quisiste asumir que en un futuro, te enamorarías de ella…_

_No Tanya…_

_Pusiste esa barrera… esa excusa de amor fraternal, solo para tapar los verdaderos sentimientos que tarde o temprano aflorarían… tú la amas_

_¡No Tanya!_ rugí abalanzándome hacia ella perdiendo la cabeza, cegado por lo ira… su espalda dio contra la puerta del auto y su cuerpo quedó presionado contra el mío, la miré a los ojos y vi el miedo en ellos, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente tratando de calmarme y relajando mi postura, ella no se merecía ser tratada así, no lo merecía. Entonces recordé a la Tanya de hace tanto tiempo atrás, aquella que me entendía, que desahogaba mis penas, mi intranquilidad… mis frustraciones, como un loco desquiciado me lancé a sus labios y la besé, tratando también de pedir perdón por mi locura, por mi reacción. Un beso cargado de necesidad… que ella no respondió, que se negaba a darme, traté de forzar su boca para sentir su calidez, ella accedió por un momento… pero apenas había sentido su aliento en mi boca ella se separó bruscamente empujándome lejos de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué te crees?..._ dijo limpiándose los labios con la tela de su camisa _¿crees que podrás olvidar a tu Bella desquitándote conmigo?_ cerré los ojos arrepentido de lo que había tratado de hacer,

_¡Maldición!_ murmuré entre dientes enojado conmigo mismo, ¿qué había hecho?... ¡Había lastimado a Bella y de paso a Tanya, las dos personas que alguna vez habían tenido confianza en mí.

_Lo siento…_ susurré recargándome en el auto, me avergonzaba mirar a la cara a mi amiga, _soy un idiota, un completo idiota… esto me sobrepasa, no puedo con esto… entiéndeme_ dije tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos.

_Lo siento Edward, a veces es duro descubrir la verdad cuando otros te lo dicen_ dijo la voz de mi amiga, sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro en un intento para reconfortarme _... y mucho más cuando siempre estuvo frente a tus ojos_

_¿Qué hago ahora Tanya?... ¿cómo diablos me enfrento a mi hija sabiendo lo que ella siente?_ murmuré desesperado, no quería verla lastimada, lo que ella sentía era algo que yo no podía asumir aún… _tal vez sea una confusión adolescente, tal vez cuando conozca a la persona adecuada se le pase_ como un cobarde traté de encontrar la posible respuesta o la posible solución,

_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… ¿no lo has oído?_ murmuró, reí entre dientes desganado,

_Precisamente es lo que continuamente me dicen_ dije recordando a Alice aquella vez que me quiso decir lo que tanto me negaba a mí mismo

_Haz lo que siempre hiciste… sigue alimentando ese amor_ Tanya me daba una solución que yo no podía asumir, no quería…

_Si lo hago ¿no sería lastimarla más?_ murmuré casi resignado, descartando la opción de hacerle daño a mi niña más de lo que le había hecho…

_No, lastimarla sería rechazar cualquier clase de amor que ella está decidida a darte…_ murmuró con palabra segura _lo que esta noche comprobé es que ella te ama de una manera que la ahoga, que la hace feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo… un amor tan infinitamente fuerte que tiembla el suelo cuando tú estás en su presencia, tan palpable que me parece increíble que hayas sido el único en no darse cuanta… aunque creo que tampoco ella lo sabe_ sonreí ante esas palabras, recordé de pronto todos aquellos momentos en que ella me mostraba su amor y yo… ahí… ciego, sin darme cuenta de nada siendo yo el que más la conocía, el que más se mofaba de tenerla cuando todo eso me era ajeno, sus ojos en los míos gritándome amor, amor puro y verdadero… no, no podía ser… de alguna manera u otra ella había llegado a confundir todo... y de alguna manera yo era el vil culpable que había dado rienda suelta a esa imaginación suya instándola, sin ser consciente de ello, a amarme más cada día.

_Debo dejarla ser…_ musité con el corazón en la mano, dolía… demasiado, pero tenía que sacar ese amor, no era bueno… yo era su padre y no solo eso, yo era un vampiro… _Tanya por favor, quiero verla… necesito ver a mi hija_ murmuré sin fuerzas, cansado… abatido… Mi amiga me miró con sus ojos surcados por la pena, _necesito que me acompañes, necesito irme de su vida… no soy bueno para ella, yo… no_

_¿Qué harás Edward?... ¿quieres que Bella sufra aún más?_ inquirió Tanya al comprender finalmente mis palabras _a demás de no admitir el amor que los une ¿pretendes huir?_ por alguna razón que yo no era capaz de entender, Tanya tenía razón… tanta que dolía. Yo no la amaba, al menos no como Alice y Tanya se empeñaban en hacerme creer, yo la quería muchísimo, era mi hija, mi pequeña… ¿cómo no amarla?... pero ese amor de hombre a mujer, no… no era eso lo que nos unía, lo mío era devoción, adoración por esa pequeña, un sentimiento tan fuerte, que sí confundía, pero que no debía ser. Ella solo estaba cegada por ese amor incondicional que siente un hijo por su padre y yo… la amaba de esa manera tan extraordinaria que me había cegado también. Solo esperaba que ella lo comprendiera algún día… que ella entendiera que un amor así es imposible, al menos para nosotros…

Esa noche corrí como un loco a su encuentro, Tanya se había negado a llevarme… no quería ser cómplice de esa separación. No importaba, no me interesaba en absoluto lo que Tanya pensara, corrí hambre voraz de decirle a mi Bella cuánto lo sentía, de decirle cuanto la amaba, pero que no era ese amor que tanto, por mí, ella profesaba. Entré a la casa a altas horas de la madrugada, mis hermanos se habían ido a seguir con la fiesta por otros lados, solo estaba mi padre en su despacho y mi madre acabando de limpiar el salón luego del cumpleaños… luego de su triste mirada mezclada con reproche y sus duras palabras lanzadas a mi mente,

"_Nadie te amará como lo hace ella… si al menos pudieras sacarte esa venda de los ojos hijo, si al menos pudieras ver con los ojos del amor"_

Me apresuré a llegar a la habitación de mi niña antes de caer en el error de analizar con más detenimiento las palabras de mi madre. Si lo hacía no iba a poder hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Entré sigilosamente como siempre a la habitación de mi hija, ella dormía plácidamente… me embargó una dulzura infinita la inocencia con la que dormía, sus ojos estaban tristes a pesar de que su fiesta había sido tranquila y muy íntima. Me incliné al costado de su cama, necesitaba olerla… sentir su tan tentador efluvio,

_Perdóname…_ murmuré mientras veía cómo suaves gotas saladas drenaban de sus ojos, ella había comenzado a llorar, _Lo siento princesita… te amo, si supieras cuanto_ dije tratando de calmar las ansias que me carcomían de acostarme junto a ella como tantas otras veces y cantarle su canción de cuna. Ella se removió inquieta entre las sábanas,

_Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… pero no puedes serlo conmigo_ susurré cerca de su oído, nada me ataba a ella más que ese amor infinito… nada más que ese corazón que latía raudo en su interior dispuesto a amarme, a entregarse a mí con cada latido que significaba lo mismo para mí. Un solo corazón compartido…

Luego de eso le planté un beso más en la frente y salí de esa habitación llevándome como último recuerdo su rostro surcado en lágrimas y los pequeños espasmos de su pecho… la había herido, lo sabía… pero tal vez fuera mejor así…

_¿Dónde vas Edward?_ la voz de mi madre al bajar la escalera me alarmó, mis hermanos no estaban así que no había necesidad de disputas familiares por mi culpa, si… me comporté como un tremendo cabrón, como un insensible idiota y estaba dispuesto a pagar, y para eso… no había mejor castigo que la ausencia de Bella en mi vida.

_Voy por ahí madre, confía en mí… regresaré pronto_ murmuré acercándome para darle un beso en la frente _cuida a Bella…_ susurré antes de separarme de ella _solo estaré el tiempo necesario afuera, llamaré…_ salí por la puerta trasera sabiendo que dejaba a mi hija en buenas manos, manos que en ese momento servían mejor que las mías… que me sentían inútiles e inservibles.

Tanya me esperaba a un lado de la carretera, su rostro concordaba con su mente que le pedía a gritos que no me ayudara en esa locura… que ella no estaba de acuerdo con mis acciones y que solo lo hacía porque era después de todo mi amiga.

_Entonces estás decidido ¿no?_ yo no le contesté, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me metí en el auto…

"_Espero que cuando te arrepientas no sea demasiado tarde"_ pensó sin volverme a dirigir la palabra "_aunque sé que volverás cuando te des cuenta, de una maldita vez, que la amas… cuando no puedas vivir más sin ella"_

En ese momento dejaba de ser Edward Cullen, si había alguna clase de amor en mi interior… lo había dejado con ella, porque a ella le había dejado mi corazón… y con cada paso más que dábamos alejándome de la casa más tiraba, más dolía, peor era la agonía… mientras el corazón se desgarraba para quedarse con ella y salir definitivamente de mi pecho, para finalmente… ser nada. A partir de ese momento solo era un reo más, un desdichado que dejaba lo único que lo mantenía vivo atrás, solo una cascara vacía que había pretendido ser algo que no era, que nunca fue y que había terminado lastimando a lo que más amaba de la peor forma… enamorándola, arrastrándola a un amor que no podía ser. Me hundí en el asiento del acompañante sumido en la agonía, solo pensando en sus ojos… en la próxima vez que los volviese a ver, en su boca, su cabellos, toda ella… porque solo eso había quedado conmigo y era lo que de allí en más me iba a alimentar… los recuerdos.

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 15 años_

Hoy me levanté como todos los días desde… aquél día, me senté cerca de la ventana y vi a mis tíos jugar beisbol en el patio de la casa, si hubiese sido otro día… otro momento antes de mi cumpleaños número quince, abría disfrutado ese partido, me habría reído de mi tío cuando hizo esa voltereta en el aire, habría alentado a mi tía Rosalie para que corriera más fuerte, habría bajado al patio para ser el árbitro del partido, habría tratado de abanicar al menos. Pero no era ese el día, nunca fue el día apropiado desde que… él se fue, nunca había vuelto a aparecer ese cálido sentimiento de alegría y entusiasmo que alguna vez me había instado a jugar con mis tíos… ahora no había nada.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por mis mejillas tan silenciosas como había aprendido hacer desde que vi que lastimaba a mi abuela, que hería a mi tía Alice y terminaba con la alegría de los demás arrastrándolos a mi propio sufrimiento. Dejé que corrieran por mi rostro porque era mi salida de escape… era la única manera que purgaba mi interior cada vez que los recuerdos me agolpaban, la única manera de saber que aún continuaba viva después de todo… Entonces allí, en mi ventana sentí que me miraban, los busqué y sí, eran esos ojos a los que tanto me había acostumbrado esas últimas semanas, esos ojos que para mí significaban paz, calma y tranquilidad, aquellos ojos que me decían que sentía mi sufrimiento infinito conmigo, el único que comprendía mi devastación.

Desde ese día ya habían pasado dos semanas, tan solo 14 días exactos con 11 horas desde aquella vez que lo vi por última vez, desde aquella noche en mi cumpleaños… Mis tíos lo habían salido a buscar por todos lados, pero fue como si hubiese desaparecido todo rastro de él, como si se hubiese ocupado, no solo de desaparecer de mi vida… sino también de la faz de la tierra. En esas dos semanas moría día a día, lo extrañaba… y valla que lo extrañaba, demasiado… tanto que dolía en el centro de mi pecho, tanto que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir solas como si fuera un acto reflejo, tanto que ya nadie perdía el tiempo en consolarme, porque extrañarlo se había vuelto para mí en algo cotidiano… algo con lo que teníamos que vivir, porque jamás iba a dejar de extrañarlo. No había vuelto a asistir al Instituto, en realidad… lo había hecho luego de cuatro días después de su partida y solo por insistencia de mi abuelo, pero fue solo un intento que no había dejado de ser eso… solo un intento. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi clase me embargó una angustia que no pude dominar, un dolor tan fuerte en el centro de mi pecho que me obligó a salir corriendo de allí tirando mis libros por los pasillos porque sentía que me ahogaba, corrí por enajenada hasta la salida del Instituto, ciega por las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos, corrí hasta que unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron y me abrazaron, lloré sobre su pecho duro y fuerte como el de… no, no quiero nombrarlo, hacerlo sería un corte más en las venas de mi piel para comenzar así a desangrarme otra vez.

_Calma princesa… tranquila, iremos a casa_ murmuró esa voz en mi oído mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, me sobresalté al principio pero no pude hacer nada, mis piernas habían fallado y todo mi mundo se volvió negro. De un momento a otro sentía que flotaba en el aire, esos fuertes brazos me sostenían y susurraba su voz a mi oído… me sentía más aliviada, tan solo un poco en comparación a como era mi dolor, me sentía tranquila y extrañamente calma.

_Llévala a su habitación… le prepararé una sopa_ murmuró la voz tintineante de mi tía. Sumida en ese sopor sentí que me acomodaban sobre una superficie mullida que no podía ser otra cosa que mi cama

_Duerme Bella, no sufras más…_ pidió esa voz, era hermosa… como la de… no, no podía pensar en ello, no si quería recuperarme y no llorar de nuevo agobiada por el pánico. Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando sentí unos suaves dedos acariciar mi frente, mi tío Jassper estaba frente a mí mirándome preocupado,

_Alice te traerá algo para que te alimentes, yo estaré aquí hasta que estés más tranquila_ dijo arrodillado a un lado de mi cama, asentí pesadamente mientras cerraba mis ojos una vez más.

Desde ese día mi tío se ha convertido en el único que aleja mi dolor, el único que comprende mi sufrimiento y que me ayuda realmente… tan solo un poco. Porque el dolor sigue aquí, tan lacerante y profundo que lo creo eterno, infinito… él me acompaña por las noches para que mis pesadillas, que se habían hecho frecuentes, no sean tan dolorosas… él me sume en una infinita calma. Al menos lo tengo a él…

Luego de la primera semana Ángela había venido a visitarme, me siento bien con ella. Nos encerramos en mi habitación a escuchar su música, no la mía… porque me recuerda a…

No…

Jugábamos con mis tías y abuela a los naipes y a otros juegos de mesa, era divertido en cierta forma, porque me permitía distraerme de ese dolor tan lacerante, me gusta ver reír a las mujeres de mi familia cuando yo sonrío, es como un bálsamo, un remedio momentáneo que nos permite volver a ser la familia que alguna vez habíamos sido… aunque faltara uno de sus miembros.

_Te tengo una sorpresa…_ dijo Ángela una tarde que abrí la puerta de mi casa para dejarla entrar,

_¿Qué es?_ murmuré desganada, ella sonrió y jaló algo que se escondía detrás de la puerta, luego de unas risitas cómplices comprendí que se trataba de Jacob que me miraba con tono de disculpa desde el marco de la puerta

_Ella me trajo…_ dijo apuntando con su dedo a mi amiga, ésta le pegó con su mano en el brazo y rieron juntos. Los invité a pasar y juntos nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala. Esa tarde jugamos villar en la sala de juegos de mi tío Emmett, escuchamos música mientras mi tía Rose hacía unas pizas y miramos películas hasta tarde… En cierta forma me sentía contenida, era bueno tenerlos allí, me distraían momentáneamente hasta que llegaba la noche y debían irse, entonces yo subía a mi cuarto para sumirme en mi dolor… a veces llega mi tío Jassper, que inevitablemente se había convertido en mi nueva medicina… y se queda conmigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que al fin puedo dormirme libre de pesadillas. Todo se había tornado tan monótono en esas últimas dos semanas que ya hasta llegaba a pensar que yo no existo, que solo soy un cuerpo informe y vacío que se mueve por acto reflejo. Todo lo que yo alguna vez había sido, se había ido con él… con mi… papá, el día que se fue… ¿por qué dolía tanto?... ¿por qué?... porque yo sé en el fondo que él es feliz seguramente en algún otro lugar, con esa mujer… y no conmigo como tantas veces había soñado. Porque finalmente me había abandonado como tantas veces a lo largo de mi vida había creído que haría… lo había hecho, se había ido y me había dejado con mis abuelos como quien se saca una carga de encima.

¿Sabes que me pareció raro hoy?... extraño y sospechoso diría yo. Estaba en mi cama tratando de dormir una siesta ya que en la noche no había podido pegar un oj0 por las recurrentes pesadillas, mis tíos estaban en el patio aún y mis abuelos se habían ido de caza. El teléfono de mi habitación sonó, lo cual me pareció raro… nunca recibía llamadas allí a menos que quien llamara supiera el número del los internos que tenían cada teléfono de la casa, lo tomé y contesté con un seco "Hola"… del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, me senté en la cama movida por un extraño presentimiento y sacudí la manta que me cubría,

_Hola… ¿quién es?_ susurré suavemente, escuché atenta a cualquier sonido por mínimo que fuera y no oí nada… sentí que las lagrimas comenzaban a alojarse en mi garganta formando un nudo, tragué en seco y respondí mi propia pregunta con otra pregunta

_¿Papá?..._ musité con voz entrecortada, me pareció por un instante haber oído un pequeño jadeo del otro lado de la línea, parecido a un suspiro… esperé unos segundos a que contestaran, cortaran la llamada o algo, pero nada sucedió,

_Vuelve… por favor_ susurré con un hilo de voz, si era mi paranoia o no, no lo sé… pero oí como un sollozo ahogado del otro lado de la línea… juro que lo oí…

_Te necesito…_ musité despacio movida por esa locura, en ese momento la llamada se cortó dejándome escuchar el tono del teléfono, me recosté nuevamente tratando de contener los hipidos, pero fue inútil… a los dos segundos tenía a mis tíos a mi lado tratando de ver qué había sucedido, pero no hablé de ello con nadie, no le verían el sentido… no me creerían, solo abracé el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas y no lo solté hasta que caí dormida.

El sufrimiento de un alma rota es peor que la muerte en vida, lo sé… es peor que cualquier dolor, que cualquier herida, porque prefiero estar sangrando con cortes lacerantes en mi piel que la ausencia de él… prefiero todo, menos su ausencia.

**Reviews? Gracias! **

**Bueno espero qe no quieran matarme, porque si lo hacen se quedan sin fic… j aja, beso…**


	13. Superándote

**Superándote…**

**

* * *

**

Diario de Bella a la edad de 15 años:

Hoy me desperté a la madrugada sin poder volver a dormirme, mis manos temblorosas al pasarlas por mis ojos aún cerrados me indicaban que aún seguía teniendo esas pesadillas horribles que parecían no querer dejarme dormir. En algún momento de la noche mi tío Jass me dejó sola, tal vez pensando que iba a poder dormir bien por el resto de la noche… pero cuando desperté dejando escapar un grito de mis labios, fue cuestión de segundos que él apareciera por la puerta de mi habitación para hincarse de rodillas a mi lado.

_Perdón hermosa, fui un momento abajo con tus abuelos_ dijo acariciando mi cabello mientras yo miraba sus ojos profundos, si cerraba los ojos estaba segura que podía ver imágenes de mi pesadilla, las cuales me harían estremecer. Con sus caricias, que se parecían a otras, pude pacificar mi respiración entrecortada y sumirme en esa calma que él siempre me daba.

_Gracias tío…_ dije entre dormida mientras sentía sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi cabeza _No sé qué haría sin ti_ admití…

_Está bien pequeña, solo duerme… no me iré de tu lado_ musito mientras una vez más me sumía en el mundo de los sueños. Era tan fácil… vivir, respirar, dormir… hacer las cosas que debía hacer sin sentir ese enorme hoyo en el centro de mi pecho, siempre y cuando estuviera él. Desde esa fatídica noche tan solo había dolido todo, el más mínimo movimiento dolía como si una fuerte gripe estuviera por azotarme, me había convertido en una cáscara, una piel dañada por el sol que hasta con el más mínimo roce chillaba de dolor.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas, un mes entero!... 31 día desde aquél cumpleaños que me dejó sin… él. Luego de mi intento para volver al Instituto, al comienzo de la cuarta semana, volví a darme ánimos a mi misma para probarlo de nuevo. Era de cobardes llorar por los rincones y yo ya no quería ser una cobarde… no más, a demás con la presencia de mi tío cerca nada podía sucederme… lo había obligado prometer que se quedaría cerca de mí. Solo con esa condición había retornado al Instituto.

Mi abuelo Carlisle había certificado mi estado enfermizo a las directivas del Instituto, tenía el beneficio de ser el director del hospital de Forks por lo que tenía credibilidad, en su informe decía que había sido atacada por un virus peligroso y que por eso no había podido asistir a clases, pero que ya estaba bajo control y había desaparecido todo riesgo. Odio que mi abuelo y toda mi familia tuviera que mentir por mí, pero se lo agradecía… me había ahorrado las molestias de dar explicaciones.

_Te ves mejor, más… alegre…_ murmuró cerca de mi oído Jacob esa mañana que asistí luego de cuatro semanas de ausencia, no quise voltear a verlo porque eso implicaba que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros y él solo era mi amigo… ¡con lo que me costó convencerlo no lo iba a ilusionar ahora! _lo extrañé_ dijo antes de tomar su bandeja del almuerzo y salir de la fila que estábamos haciendo para que nos sirvieran, lo vi irse y me mordí el labio pensando en ¿qué se suponía que quiso decir con eso?... es decir, había ido a mi casa a verme con Ángela unos cuantos días y no tenía por qué extrañar eso, yo estaba alegre cada vez que los veía…

De todos modos, tomé mi almuerzo del día y caminé hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban él y Ángela sentados riendo como siempre. Hoy me sentía mejor… mi tío Jassper de seguro andaba por las inmediaciones del lugar, me dio pena por él… pero sabía que lo hacía porque en realidad me quería, él había tenido la idea de hacerlo y no aceptaba un NO como respuesta.

_Bella!... saldremos el sábado en grupo ¿quieres venir?_ murmuró Ángela al sentarme en el asiento que estaba a su lado _Jacob vendrá y también Ben… será divertido ¿deseas ir?, podemos invitar a Alice si prefieres_ yo la miré de reojo, no tenía muchas ganas de salir aún… no si no era con la persona con la que realmente me gustaría salir.

_No lo sé Áng… ¿dónde se supone que irán?_ musité tomando un poco de mi jugo, ella tocó mi mano que estaba recostada en la mesa y me miró con esos ojos que eran siempre tan amistosos y reflejaban tanto cariño y comprensión.

_Iremos al Club Nocturne en Por Ángeles… el papá de Ben nos llevará y luego nos irá a buscar, será divertido una salida en grupo!_ dijo con un exacerbante entusiasmo, yo hice una mueca… nunca había salido a una discoteca y siempre creí que mi primera vez sería… con mi papá acompañándome, pero esa idea que había tenido Áng no parecía tan descabellada… _Bella… sal de tu casa, no vas a lograr nada quedándote allí todo el tiempo, es peor_ susurró cerca de mí, levanté la mirada de mi jugo para verla sorprendida ¿cómo sabía ella lo que me estaba pasando? _Alice me explicó que… él, era muy importante para ti y el que se marchara te dejó destruida por no decir más…_ yo asentí y me sentí aliviada en gran parte que mi mejor amiga lo supiera, ella por supuesto solo pensaba en Edward como un primo cercano no como lo que en verdad era… mi padre. Jacob disimulaba muy bien mirando a unas chicas que pasaban por allí, sin embargo sabía que había escuchado lo que Ángela había dicho y por su manera de actuar solo debía asumir que también lo sabía.

_No puedo… salir de la casa_ dije en un susurro vergonzoso. En mayor parte porque me sentía segura en casa con mi tío Jassper cerca y el resto de mi familia conteniéndome y en menor medida por… por él. Tenía la leve esperanza de que regresaría, de que volvería a mí como siempre lo hizo ¿y si yo salía y en ese momento el regresaba? ¿y si no me encontraba allí y yo me perdía la posibilidad de verlo?... no, no me iba a permitir ese descuido.

_¿Por qué?_ preguntó esta vez Jacob que amablemente se había quedado al margen, debía admitir que mi amigo sabía cuando callar y cuando hablar, aunque a veces hablara de más solo para molestarme _que lastima Bella, teníamos preparada una noche especial para ti… prometo no molestar mucho_ dijo lo último con esa sonrisa blanca y radiante tan característica de él, sonreí bajando la mirada.

_Y yo prometo no dejarlo acercarse mucho a ti…_ dijo Ángela mirándolo ceñuda antes de acercarse a mí y musitar a mi oído _a menos que tú quieras que él lo haga_ la miré abriendo bien los ojos para luego rodarlos,

_Iré solo si…_ lo pensé por unos minutos _si me gusta el ambiente, me quedaré unos minutos y si no me siento a gusto me iré_ dije mirándolos a ambos que mantenían una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Ángela saltó de su silla y me abrazó meciéndome entre sus brazos,

_Gracias Bells… ya verás que la pasaremos bien_ musitó en mi oído antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y sentarse nuevamente,

_Bueno… yo no me voy a poner a saltar, porque haría el ridículo._ dijo Jacob mirando a sus lados _pero gracias Bells, por permitirnos hacerte un poquito más alegre_ dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y plantando un suave beso en el tope de mi cabeza… un gesto que me estremeció yo solo le sonreí levemente asintiendo.

Esa tarde mi tío Jass me estaba esperando a la salida del Instituto en el porche amarillo que mi tía suele usar. No hacían falta palabras entre él y yo, a parte de mi… papá, él me conocía mejor que nadie… él solo era capaz de atravesar mi cuerpo para mirar mi alma y con él solamente podía encontrarme tranquila.

Induciéndome a una profunda paz me llevó por la carretera tomando el camino contrario a casa, lo miré y noté que tenía las comisuras de sus labios curvados como reprimiendo una sonrisa,

_Tío… ¿dónde me llevas?_ dije intrigada, él me dirigió una mirada alegre y siguió manejando mirando la carreteras, no volví a indagar… sabía que mi tío era persona de pocas palabras por lo que no lo hostigué mas con mi curiosidad infantil.

_Sorpresa_ murmuró minutos después cuando comencé a sentirme ansiosa _no es para que te preocupes, sabes que jamás haría algo que no quisieras, esto sé que te gustará_ dijo soltando una mano del volante para apretar mi mano que estaba en mi regazo.

_¿Está la tía implicada en esto?_ dije frunciendo el ceño, él me miró como diciendo

"¿_Y si no quién más?_" y asentí sonriente pero al mismo tiempo algo desconfiada en lo que mi tía podía llegar a hacer.

Dormité un momento en el asiento del acompañante cuando mi tío puso un cd de música clásica, él sabía que esa clase de música no era precisamente mi favorita en el mundo después que… sucedió. De todos modos, si debía levantarme lo haría volviendo a aceptar en mi vida las cosas que alguna vez me había gustado… pero era tan doloroso hacerlo sabiendo que cada una de esas cosas me traería recuerdos dolorosos. Emergí de mis sueños errantes cuando mi tío frenó el auto, levanté la cabeza para ver que habíamos llegado a un edificio enorme de varias plantas con un enorme cartel que rezaba "_Centro comercial de Seattle"_… lo miré extrañado,

_Tío… ¿Seattle?_ murmuré incrédula… ¿qué necesidad había de irnos hasta Seatlle si podíamos ir a Port Ángeles que estaba más cerca de Forks?. No pude replicar más porque en el preciso momento en que lo iba a hacer la puerta del acompañante se abrió y una pequeña mano me jaló hacia fuera,

_¡No lo puedo creer!... ¿Saldrás? ¿Lo harás?... hay ¿por qué estoy preguntando si ya vi que lo harías! Y estarás hermosa!_ canturreó dando pequeños saltitos, había olvidado la habilidad de mi tía…

_Si… pero…._

_Pero nada!_ interrumpió _ahora mismo iremos a buscar la mejor ropa para esa salida y verás que eso te hará sentir mejor_ dijo tomándome de los hombros. Minutos después entrábamos al gran complejo comercial, con mi tío siguiéndonos detrás supongo que controlando mi estado de ansiedad porque curiosamente me sentía flotar a la deriva de un tranquilo mar a pesar de que mi tía me llevaba a la rastra por el lugar.

Entramos a lo que era una tienda de ropa informal, me gustó encontrar allí jeans y pantalones de vestir más casuales pero al parecer mi tía tenía ideas diferentes porque me sacó a la rastra de allí para llevarme a una tienda que mostraba en sus escaparates vestidos mas sofisticados.

_Tía!... ni pienses que me voy a poner eso!_ renegué cuando alzó entre sus dedos un delicado vestido de tirantes azul corto con pequeñas piedritas brillantes que resaltaban el escote y la orilla inferior. Ella levantó la ceja con un claro mensaje que decía "¿_Quién manda acá?" _así que sin refunfuñar tuve que tomar el vestido y marchar hacia los probadores.

_No está mal…_ musitó cuando espió a través de la puerta del probador, el vestido me quedaba como un guante… se ajustaba a mis insipientes curvas y parecía darle más madurez a mi cuerpo de adolescente, pero lo que no me gustaba era que la falda fuera tan corta… llegaba fácilmente hasta la mitad del muslo, demasiado corto para mi gusto.

_Lo llevas!_ dijo levantando un dedo con un fugaz entusiasmo _vamos Bella, ahora cámbiate e iremos a buscar los zapatos_ después de eso desapareció detrás de la puerta cerrándola y devolviéndome mi privacidad. Me vestí nuevamente con mis cómodas ropas y salí de allí para encaminarme en busca de los zapatos, mi tía obstinada compró el vestido a pesar de que a mí se me hacía demasiado… Buscamos por las tiendas del centro comercial los que debían ser los "zapatos perfectos" para la ocasión, cómodos a pedido mío y elegantes a pedido de mi tía… casualmente a mí la relación cómodo- elegante no me parecía compatible hasta que ella encontró los que serían perfectos… azules, de medio taco y con delicadas cadenitas que se sostenían en el tobillo.

Salí de allí agotada y eso que solo era viernes, mi tía se había encargado de agotarme antes de la noche de la salida y eso que era mi primera salida, se suponía que debía ser agradable.

Me avergoncé al bajar la escalera y sentir todas las miradas sobre mí esa noche de sábado, sabía que ese vestido era demasiado exagerado, pero me calmé enseguida cuando puse un pie en el último escalón… miré nerviosa hacia mi familia y lo primero que vi fueron esos refulgentes ojos dorados que me calmaban tanto, entonces supe que no había nada por lo que estar nerviosa… ellos eran felices de verme recuperarme poco a poco, mi cara no era del todo entusiasmada… nunca más podía llegar a estarlo por nada más, pero… al menos hacía el intento por ellos.

_¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?_ me decía mi tío Jassper mientras colocaba el abrigo sobre mis hombros, estábamos esperando todos reunidos en el salón que el papá de Ben me pasara a buscar para irnos a Port Ángeles.

_No tío… gracias. Me las arreglaré_ dije tratando de sonreír, pero como él siempre iba un paso más adelante se me acercó y me abrazó cariñosamente, era sumamente reconfortante sentir el aroma de su camisa… un aroma que me recordaba tanto a…

_Alice verá si pasa algo, entonces yo estaré allí ¿entiendes?..._ murmuró en mi oído, yo solo asentí tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta _bien, ahora ve y disfruta la noche… no olvides que te amamos_ se separó de mí y suspiré mirando a mi familia sin parpadear, si lo hacía caería esa pequeña lagrimilla que se estaba formando en la esquina de mi ojo. Pronto escuchamos el timbre de la casa,

_Que caballero…_ musitó mi tía Alice batiendo las cejas, no me di cuanta a quién se refería hasta que mi tío Jass se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Jacob se encontraba en el porche con una sonrisa en el rostro… esa tan genuina de él. Me apresuré a despedirme de todos y antes de salir de la casa escuché las palabras que mi tío le murmuraba a un Jacob asustado,

_Espero que te comportes y la cuides, te lo digo por tu bien… _ los miré a ambos con el ceño fruncido, mi tío me sonrió pero Jacob solo se limitó a salir rápidamente de la casa.

Llegamos a Por Ángeles casi a las diez de la noche y fuimos directamente al_Club Nocturne_ que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, mucha gente transitaba a esas horas por ese lugar, noté en seguida que era un lugar muy concurrido por la gente de alrededor y parecía muy interesante.

Despedimos al padre de Ben y comenzamos a buscar un lugar en la fila para entrar, me sorprendí al igual que los chicos cuando Ben habló con el guardia de seguridad y este nos dejó entrar antes que toda la gente que estaba esperando antes que nosotros,

_ Mi tío es socio de este lugar, lo cual agradezco… tener algunas influencias es bueno_ dijo mientras nos adentrábamos al Club.

Debo decir que nunca me había imaginado que una discoteca sería así de interesante como lo era "_Nocturne_", las luces brillantes y parpadeantes, la música pop que resonaba por los altoparlantes y la cantidad de gente que colapsaba el lugar no era nada comparado con lo que me había imaginado cuando mi tío Emmett nos contaba de las salidas nocturnas que él y tía Rosalie hacían… creo que mi tío se había quedado corto.

_¿Qué te parece?_ gritó Ángela cuando habíamos llegado a una mesa y nos sentábamos, me giré a ver al resto de mis amigos y vi a Jacob mover sutilmente el cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras Ben saludaba a algunos chicos que andaban por allí y que reconocí como alumnos del Instituto.

_Está bien, me gusta el ambiente._ dije alzando la voz para que mi amiga me escuchara sobre la música. Ella sonrió al escuchar mis palabras y llamó a un camarero que andaba cerca para pedir unos refrescos.

Mi mirada recorrió todo el lugar hasta donde podía alcanzar, era muy grande y parecía haber gente bailando hasta en la escalera ya que en la pista de baile parecía no caber una persona más.

_Vamos a bailar Bells!_ gritó Jacob mientras me agarraba la mano y tiraba de mí para que lo siguiera,

_No! No quiero Jake!_ dije de manera suplicante mientras él había logrado pararme y tomarme de la cintura para llevarme hasta la pista de baile _no se bailar!_ gemí sin darme por vencida.

_Te enseñaré pequeña_ dijo acercándose a mi oído, me estremecí cuando sentí su aliento salir de su boca y chocar sobre mi oído, solo lo miré con desesperación y un poco de terror supongo porque él solo rodó los ojos. Por suerte Ángela y Ben llegaron a nuestro lado para bailar y pude seguir el ritmo que Ángela estaba llevando, no tardé en reconocer la pista y bailar casi desinhibidamente al ver cómo lo hacían mis amigos, era divertido… me sentía bien haciéndolo, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música acariciando la libertad con cada movimiento, mi mente se liberó y solo pude sentir el momento… el ritmo corriendo por las fibras de mi cuerpo obligándome a moverme.

Me di cuenta que un camarero se había acercado a nosotros con una bandeja llena de tragos y refrescos, Jacob tomó un baso con sorbete que contenía una bebida blanca que parecía como un licuado de frutas y Ben tomaba una bebida color fresa que se veía deliciosa,

_¿Quieres probar? Es daiquiri de fresa_ dijo acercándome el vaso, di un sorbo y degusté el sabor de la fresa con un tenue rastro a algo amargo y quemante que me hizo arrugar la nariz, Ben sonrió mirando mi reacción _no tiene casi nada de alcohol, la mayor parte es fruta_ asentí volviendo a probar, Ángela hizo lo mismo y luego Jacob me ofreció de su bebida diciéndome que se trataba de Piña colada, la cual era la mayor parte sabor a piña y solo un poco de alcohol. Eso pareció reanimar mi sistema nervioso ya que al momento me sentía más eufórica y animada, salté junto a los chicos cuando sonó por los altoparlantes "_Bad romance_"

"I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as its free

I want your love"

_¡Love-love-love!... ¡I want your love!_ gritamos al unísono siguiendo la letra de la canción, me sentía libre… parecía que podía volar y reía como desquiciada cuando Jacob hacía morisquetas cantando la canción. Continué cantando junto a mis amigos cuando todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y solo estaba yo en la mitad de la pista rodeada de mis amigos, sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y cuando giré aún riendo me encontré con el rostro de Jacob solo a centímetros, me quedé paralizada viéndolo… nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y tampoco nunca lo había visto tan serio.

No supe si fue a causa del poco alcohol que había ingerido o por el ambiente calido y de frenesí que había a mi alrededor pero sin pensarlo envolví su cuello con mis brazos y me quedé mirándolo a los ojos oscuros mientras su aliento cálido chocaba contra mi rostro y sus manos envolvían más mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran imposiblemente cerca. Como si fuera una escena a cámara lenta vi que su rostro se iba inclinando hacia mí quedando cada vez más cerca, no pensé en nada ni en nadie … todo en mi cerebro parecía haber desaparecido, toda cordura… todo mi dolor, todas mis heridas y se sentía… bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso que estaba a punto de hacer se sentía bien…

Pero en el mismo instante en que sus labios iban a tocar los míos algo llamó mi atención, haciéndome desviar mi mirada de los labios de Jacob hacia un lado de la pista de baile... solo alcancé a ver la espalda de alguien al darse vuelta para alejarse entre la gente e inhalé de golpe cuando el dueño de esa espalda tenía el cabello de un color parecido a … no, no podía nombrarlo… no ahora que parecía que todo iba a salir bien. Me separé abruptamente de Jacob sin despegar la mirada del lugar por donde esa persona había desaparecido, me sentía mareada, sumamente mareada y veía a las personas borrosas a mi alrededor, pero me obligué a caminar entre la gente empujando a algunos que se interponían en mi camino…

Oía mi nombre detrás de mí, como si me llamaran… pero mi mente las ignoró totalmente buscando solo esa espalda… esos cabellos… tan familiares que por un momento parecían un sueño, un dulce sueño. Casi estaba llegando a la entrada del Club cuando un nudo se adueñó de mi garganta y el aire frío que provenía de la entrada chocó contra mí, el mareo se hizo más terrible, tan malo que a penas me podía sostener en pié… me aferré con ambas manos a una columna cercana mientras mis ojos buscaban lo que segundos atrás habían visto.

Entonces, aún mareada y desorientada… mis ojos lo encontraron. De espaldas a mí, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, esperando a que la gente que se arremolinaba en la salida se dispersara para seguramente huir una vez más y su cabello color cobre y desprolijo como siempre… estaba él…

_Papá…_ susurré ahogadamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y el nudo en mi estómago se hizo más grande impidiéndome caminar o moverme de forma alguna. Todo se nubló… pero aún así lo veía a él, que volteaba con demasiada lentitud hacia mi dirección.

El mundo dejó de existir cuando su mirada oscura se fijó en mí, su rostro tan hermoso como siempre estaba surcado por unas profundas ojeras oscuras que contrastaban con el color pálido de su piel… pero lo que causó una opresión en mi pecho que hizo que mis piernas se doblaran hacia el suelo, fue su semblante herido… cansado y sumamente triste. Sollocé al instante que mis ojos se cerraron y caía en un abismo negro y profundo, como si me hundiera en una piscina sin fondo cada vez más abajo y más abajo… las voces se acallaban de a poco como si se alejaran de mí

_Bella!… mi amor!_ dijo una voz rota al tiempo que sentía una presión en mis brazos

_¿Qué le pasó? Estábamos bailando y…

_¿Qué le dieron? ¿Qué tomó?_

_No lo sé… solo algo suave…

_¿Le pusieron algo a su vaso?..._

_No lo sé!…

_Estarás bien mi amor, estarás bien…_ fue lo último que oí antes de caer finalmente en ese abismo oscuro y lúgubre que me llevaba hacia la nada… sola… sin él…

* * *

Amigas! reviews? gracias! El próximo capi es el POV de Edward... ahí se enteraran de él...

**En mi perfil encontrar un One shoot llamado "Black heart" las invito a leerlo, está concursando en el Dominant twilight fan fic contest , el link está en mi perfil... si les gusto pasen a votar, beso!**


	14. Te necesito

las locuras son mias y los personajes de Steph bla bla bla!

* * *

**Te necesito**

Esas estrellas que se perfilaban en el cielo, las mismas que otros ojos marrón chocolate tal vez estarían viendo, las mismas que eran testigo de mi último mes separado de la única estrella que brillaba con más poder en mi vida… lejos de ella. ¿Cuantos días mirando hacia el cielo en las noches vacías, imaginando que esas luces que centellaban a lo alto eran la señal que necesitaba para volver a su lado? ¿Cuántas malditas noches perdidas? ¿Cuánto dolor en el centro de mi pecho como si mi corazón estuviera gritando humillado "¡Vuelve estúpido egoísta! Vuelve!"…?

¿A caso había en el mundo un caso más patético que el mío?, escondido entre las sombras de una vieja casa con la terrible memoria de un vampiro, con la habilidad de mantenernos inmóviles de forma indefinida ¿cómo aletargar el sufrimiento? ¿La agonía…? Tan solo pensando en ella, tan solo viendo una y mil veces su rostro la última vez que la vi, su ojos bañados en lágrimas que yo mismo provoqué, esa mueca de sufrimiento, su tristeza, aquella que yo había jurado evitar a toda costa… ¡Oh dios!, si el único culpable de que el mundo perfecto en el que estábamos se diera vuelta de cabeza, solo era yo… ¡solo yo!, con mi egoísmo ilimitado y mi patética forma de mantener su seguridad, de detener su idílico amor por mí.

Mirando esa luna que seguramente iluminaba su suave cabellera esparcida sobre la almohada, mientras ella soñaba con los seres de su mundo o tal vez teniendo pesadillas, las cuales yo no podía apaciguar… mirándola, mientras los animales nocturnos acompañaban mi soledad a decenas de kilómetros lejos de mí pero aún así pudiéndolos escuchar, sus suaves graznidos, el rozar de las alas de los pequeños grillos, el retumbar de esos corazones acelerados y frágiles, tanto como el de ella…

Desde ese balcón, en esa vieja casa en medio del bosque que había visto mi agonía… extrañándola como el maldito idiota que era, anhelando hundir mi nariz en la espesura de su cabello, extrañando tocar mi piano para ella… allí caí en la cuenta…

Que no podía vivir sin ella, que el infierno en que se había convertido mi vida desde el primer día de mi existencia como vampiro no era nada comparado con el suplicio tormentoso en el que había caído la misma noche que la abandoné.

Nada…

Porque la distancia que creí buena para que ella separase sus sentimientos de lo que realmente eran fue lo que me ayudó a mí a darme cuenta de lo que realmente yo sentía, mis muchos intentos de no pensar de nada habían servido, el solo ovillarme en posición fetal mirando al infinito no había evitado que mi corazón muerto sintiera, que mi mente cansada pensara en una y mil formas de volver a ella y rogar… suplicar su perdón.

_¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?..._

Una voz me hablaba, como siempre… como todos los días en los que había podido ver pasar la luna por encima de mi cabeza, como cada tarde en que el sol daba de lleno en mi cara recordándome los momentos que brillaba para ella, recordando su calor… la calidez de su piel, su exquisita fragancia a fresas que inhalaba cuando la abrazaba.

_Si no te levantas de allí de una buena vez, yo misma te arrastraré hasta ella…._

¿Y por qué no lo había hecho ya? Maldita voz en mi cabeza que de nada servía, que solo estaba allí para recordarme lo mucho que la necesitaba… lo mucho que… la amaba. Ese amor infinito que aún paterno era ciego… era idóneo en su momento, pero que se había convertido en mucho más… ¡Mucho más! ¿A caso ese fue el fin al haberme ido de su lado? ¿A caso no dicen por ahí que uno se da cuenta de lo que tienen una vez que lo pierde?... ¿A caso hacía falta marcharme y abandonarla para que mi corazón razonara y se diera cuenta? ¿A caso era amor?...

Sentí que alguien se arrodillaba a mi lado, lo supe porque su larga cabellera obstaculizó mi visión de la luna tan lejana,

_Edward… eres mi amigo pero… ya no soporto verte así_ murmuró alguien mientras sentía que acariciaban mi mejilla _no te has alimentado desde que llegamos, no has querido salir de aquí, te acobardaste aquella vez que la llamaste y luego caíste en este pozo del que veo difícil que salgas si no es con ayuda. Edward… vamos, ve a buscarla… ve a casa, ya es demasiado tiempo_ susurró…

Miles de veces esas palabras habían sido las mismas, miles… y nunca me obligaron a ponerme de pie y salir de allí, miles de veces mi conciencia había hablado… ese susurro que me decía que dejara de ser un torpe egoísta y que solo pensara en ella, solo en ella… como tantas otras veces, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía solo pararme y salir de allí?... ¿por qué mi maldita estupidez me detenía?...

_¿Quieres que la traiga?... ¿eso deseas? ¿Quieres que valla y la busque a pesar del odio que ella debe tenerme en este momento y la traiga?..._ murmuró esa voz cerca de mi oído, solo que esta vez era mucho más altanera y decidida _está bien, si eso es lo que quieres… lo haré, solo para que te des cuenta de que la amas… porque eso es Edward ¡Maldita sea! ¡La amas!_

Lo próximo que sentí fue una sacudida, un gruñido del profundo de alguna garganta cercana a mí,

_¡Maldita seas Edward iré por ella! ¡La morderé y la convertiré para que ya no tengas más prejuicios con ese amor! ¡Será tu igual!..._

¿Qué?... maldición…

_No!_ gruñí encontrando mi voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logré sentarme rápidamente y enfocar mis ojos en los de… Tanya…

Oh Tanya… ¿aún estaba conmigo?

_No…_ jadeé _ no te atreverías, no…_ la miré aterrado ¿a caso ella sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Por más amiga que fuera mía sería capaz de acabar con la vida de una adolescente?

_Valla… al menos reaccionaste ¡Aleluya!_ dijo exasperada levantando las manos irónicamente hacia el cielo, sus ojos llameaban con ira contenida y supe en ese momento que nunca la había visto tan enfurecida _La amas…_ dijo mirándome a los ojos, diciéndolo como si fuera un niño pequeño de cuatro años el que estaba frente a ella _¿entiendes? La amas… ve a ella antes de que yo lo haga _

¿Qué?... no, no podía volver… ella jamás me perdonaría, ni mi familia… no me dejaría acercarme a ella y yo lo sabía, los conocía.

_¿Entendiste lo que te dije?_ repitió Tanya tomándome de las manos, yo la miraba expectante como si lo que ella iba a decir fuera la verdad más cierta del mundo… con los ojos bien abiertos y las labios ligeramente separados

_La amas, estas enamorado de Bella… la amas maldito obstinado_ dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. La miré aturdido por un instante, solo por un instante mientras a mi alrededor la verdad que había salido de sus labios chocaba contra el mundo con un ruido atronador, haciendo temblar cada fibra de mi ser, abofeteándome y obligándome a abrir los ojos aturdido frente a esa fuerza avasalladora que colisionaba contra mí…

¿La amo?...

La compresión en el pecho al pensar en ella, las reminiscencias de los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos, el estremecimiento al pensarla…

Mi niña mujer…

_La amo ¿verdad?_ dije mirando sorprendido a Tanya como si ella fuera cómplice de ese loco científico que había descubierto la formula de la felicidad… ella asintió…

_Oh por dios…._ dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, oprimiéndola como si fuera posible sacar de esa manera ese pensamiento de mi cerebro.

_Edward… ella no es tu hija, tú solo creaste esa ilusión por la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de ella_ murmuró tranquila _no pienses que eso que sientes está mal, no lo hagas… porque tú mismo sabes que hagas lo que hagas eso es así y permanecerá así más allá de las decisiones que tomes. Ahora ya sabes que al menos irte sirvió para que te dieras cuenta…._

_¡No! Maldita sea Tanya ¿Qué hago?... duele… esto duele demasiado_ murmuré con la voz rota, ¡por dios santo ella tan solo era una niña de quince años!... ¿Qué rayos era yo? ¿A caso iba a pasar de ser su padre a un perverso depravado sexual?

_Amala… espera… que ella se dé cuenta, no la presiones ni apresures las cosas, todo marchará a su debido ritmo… vuelve Edward, vuelve a ella_

¡Qué fácil que era para ella decirlo!... claro, si ella no amaba a su maldito hijo, si ni siquiera tenía uno como para comparar la situación.

Levanté la cabeza y la miré, sus ojos dorados me escrutaban con sagacidad… siempre supe que ella únicamente podía leer mi alma, si es que la tenía…

_No me perdonará…_ murmuré cerrando los ojos ante esa terrible verdad

_Si lo hará, ya lo verás… yo me encargaré que sea así, si quieres que te acompañe_ dijo lo último con cautela, la miré nuevamente extrañado de que esta grandiosa mujer aún me acompañara, que a pesar de lo que vivimos hace tantos años me ayudara a tomar las decisiones acertadas para encontrar mi verdadero amor, para darme cuenta que la tenía frente a mí desde hacía quince años.

_Si me acompañarás Tanya_ dije sonriéndole con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, realmente el no alimentarme me estaba pasando la factura _ pero antes, vamos a cazar… si la voy a ver no quiero ponerla en riesgo_ ella sonrió rodando los ojos,

_Valla Cullen, pensé que jamás lo pedirías… vamos_ murmuró incorporándose y tendiéndome las manos para pararme.

Pasamos el resto de la madrugada cazando bajo la luz de la luna, siguiendo el rastro de los alces que dormitaban alrededor, solo de eso necesitaba para emprender la vuelta a casa. Volvimos a ese refugio en el que había pasado el último mes cuando el sol se perfilaba en lo alto indicándome el medio día, como estúpido suspiraba pensando en mi Bella y lo que estaría haciendo a esa hora, tal vez almorzando… escribiendo en su diario, jugando con mis hermanos en el patio, tal vez llorando…

Me estremecí antes ese pensamiento, verla sufrir era lo último que deseaba verla hacer y si realmente estaba sucediendo eso en ese momento era pura culpa mía y jamás me lo perdonaría… jamás.

Decidí hacer de mí un vampiro presentable bañándome y poniéndome la ropa que Tanya había conseguido para mí en el pueblo cercano… realmente un vampiro inmóvil pude juntar mucho polvo.

_Bueno… te ves mucho mejor_ murmuró mi amiga escudriñándome con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzada de brazos _ aún como un poco de esas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, pero al menos no pareces un cadáver_ rió de su gran sagacidad y tomó mi mano para besar el dorso _Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ahora… vamos_ murmuró arrastrándome fuera de la habitación.

Viajamos en el auto de Tanya, por la carretera de regreso a casa. No sabía dónde estábamos porque todo ese tiempo parecía haber estado ajeno al mundo que me rodeaba, pero a medida que íbamos avanzando podía familiarizarme con la de densa humedad, la bruma y la espesura en aumento de los bosques de la península de Olimpic, estábamos llegando a casa. Mi pecho se oprimía ante la expectativa, podía sentir sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a mi cuello, llevándola a mis espaldas mientras la paseaba por el bosque corriendo entre los árboles… ¡Maldita sea, podía ya saborear eso!... hasta la fragancia de su exquisito aroma calaba en mi nariz, podía sentir su presencia a medida que nos acercábamos.

Caía la noche cuando transitábamos la carretera que nos llevaba a Forks, solo faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a la desviación de tierra que nos llevaría a mi casa, y como un si fuera un estúpido humano sentía las molestias propias de un adolescente que iba por primera vez a encontrarse con su amor…

Tanya se desvió en el camino que nos llevaría a la casa de los Cullen cuando la sentí, su dulce fragancia entró por mi nariz golpeándome como una bola demoledora,

_¡Detente!_ dije respirando agitadamente, miré a Tanya quien comprendió mientras también inhalaba por la nariz, detuvo el auto y frunció el entrecejo

_No está aquí ¿verdad?_ dijo pensativa...

¿Qué?...

La miré con pánico mientras llegaban a mí otros efluvios conocidos, desagradablemente conocidos.

_Jacob… ese niño_ dije entre dientes captando su esencia _está con él…_

¿Cómo pude haber confiado en ellos para que la cuidaran? Ni siquiera la esencia de Alice estaba allí, se había ido sola con humanos… se había ido sola con él…

Tanya enseguida retrocedió en el camino tomando nuevamente la carretera y siguiendo el rastro que mi Bella había dejado… tan dulce, tan fragante, tan tentador para cualquier criatura de la noche como yo. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo la habían dejado ir así sin más? ¿Y si aparecía el maldito de James? ¿Y si cualquier otro peligro la encontraba?... ¿Cómo diablos pude confiar en ellos?

Tanya comprendió mi desesperación y llevó la aguja del velocímetro a los 180 kilómetros por hora, lejos de la casa de mi familia… seguramente estaban allí, no me importaba, luego me escucharían. Repasamos Forks para ir directo a Port Ángeles ya que su efluvio fresco y dulzón seguía por ese camino.

Solo quería verla, solo eso… solo quería saber que estaba a salvo, que ella estaba bien. Aún así, me devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo fueron tan insensatos de haberla dejado ir así… sin uno de ellos que la protegiera, me sorprendía de Emmett… de Alice. ¡Rayos! Si solo era una niña de quince años enfrentándose sola a los humanos sin protección…

A medida que nos acercábamos a Port ángeles y que recorríamos sus calles, el efluvio de Bella se hacía cada vez más denso y concentrado… estábamos cerca. Ella disminuyó la velocidad por encontrarnos en un área transitada y yo a duras penas soportaba las ganas de salir corriendo del auto en movimiento y correr por las calles hasta llegar a ella… En un momento Tanya paró en un semáforo y ya no lo soporté, salí del auto y me eché a correr por las calles a velocidad tal que los pocos transeúntes que andaban por allí tan solo sentirían mi brisa al pasar,

¡Maldición Bella! ¿Dónde estás mi amor?...

Jadeé al llegar al lugar donde su efluvio se desviaba del camino… ¿una discoteca?... ¡maldita Alice, estúpido Emmett! ¿Cómo no la acompañaron?...

Sin pensarlo dos veces aboné la entrada al lugar y me escabullí entre la gente, su efluvio seguía allí… en el aire, más fuerte y potente que cualquier otro, más denso y tentador… llamando como un canto de sirena a todo vampiro a la redonda. El espacio iluminado por las luces parpadeantes y los laceres que disparaban al ritmo de la música ambientaban el lugar, avancé entre la gente mientras seguía el olor de ella… de mi niña…

"_Sé que te lo puedo demostrar, sé que me vas a amar como lo hago yo Bella"_ese pensamiento en particular llegó a mi mente como una señal de alerta. El pensamiento de ese niño… Black.

Estaba preparado para sacarla de allí, para llegar hasta ella y tomarla entre mis brazos y sacarla de ese lugar nada adecuado para ella, ese maldito lugar en la que varios ojos la acechaban y reclamaban su inocencia. Ojos y mentes lujuriosas y depravadas, perversas…

Pero para lo que jamás me había preparado fue para lo que ví…

Cuando llegué a la línea que separaba la pista de baile de todo lo demás, los vi… Mi niña… vestida como toda una mujer, tan tentadora y gloriosa se colgaba del cuello de Black con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándose como dos enamorados… como si se amaran…

"_Yo puedo curar todas tu heridas Bella… si tan solo supieras…" _pensaba él aferrándose de la cintura de mi pequeña, mi pecho se desgarró… toda mi alma se descoció al ver eso… y ella se veía tan feliz, tan… bien, como si nunca le hubiese importado mi ida.

Solo bastó un segundo para comprender que ya era demasiado tarde, que ella tenía otra posibilidad… más sana, más normal, más fácil… Y justo cuando ella lo iba a besar cerré los ojos, no quería verlo… ¿Cómo ver lo que acabaría destruyéndome del todo? ¿Cómo ver sus puros labios en la boca de otro?... ¿Cómo luchar contra eso si yo también la deseaba?

Di vuelta sobre mis talones sin volver la vista atrás, cerrando mi mente de todos los que veían esa escena, no quería ni imaginármelo… no podía… ¡moriría! Caminé hasta la salida del lugar resignándome a esperar que se dispersara la gente que había allí, si no hubiesen sido tantos los habría apartado con mis propias manos, pero no podía hacerlo… por más roto que esté…

_Papá…_ susurró esa suave voz ahogada, ese sonido que por tanto tiempo había escuchado durante tanto tiempo, que estaba tan metido en mi piel al punto de desear seguirla como la bandera de mi libertad. Cerré fuertemente los ojos sabiendo que ella me había visto, podía sentir su efluvio flotando en el aire detrás de mí, tan poderoso que ni la corriente de aire que entraba por la puerta podía dispersarlo, tan presente e hipnotizante…

Lentamente di la vuelta reteniendo el aire, como si fuera uno de esos sueños humanos que se desvanecían al tiempo que llegaba la felicidad,

Bella…

Mi Bella….

Mi línea de vida…

La miré tan pura y rota parada a metros de mí, tan hermosa y gloriosa y al mismo tiempo tan lejana y por primera vez comprendí…

Amaba a esa mujer… de veras lo hacía… con todas las fuerzas renovadas de mi corazón muerto, como si esa fuerza fuera suficiente como para hacerlo latir, embargado por una esperanza infinita.

Entonces la vi sollozar, quebrada… dolida, ansiosa y triste. Y como si hubiese sido una película a cámara lenta la vi doblarse hacia el suelo, cayendo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, débil y frágil… como lo que era, una vulnerable humana.

Me apresuré en ese mismo instante a llegar a su lado y tomarla entre mis brazos, importándome muy poco que la gente viera esa reacción de mi parte,

_Bella! Mi amor!_ dije con voz rota… ¿Qué le sucedía? Se veía tan pálida y enferma…

"_Oh por dios…"_ miré hacia arriba para saber de quienes era esos pensamientos y vi a Black y a los otros chicos que nos rodeaban, todos compañeros del instituto…

_¿Qué le pasó? Estábamos bailando y…_

_¿Qué le dieron? ¿Qué tomó?_ rugí fuera de sí, ellos me miraban con miedo… podía verlo en sus mentes,

_No lo sé… solo algo suave…_ dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Ángela

_¿Le pusieron algo a su vaso?..._ inquirí mientras miraba a mi Bella rota

_No lo sé!…_ gritó Ángela.

Maldición, maldición, maldición!

En el momento en que desesperadamente la estaba tomando entre mis brazos para llevarla a la guardia del hospital sentí que no estaba solo…

_Edward… ¿qué le sucedió?_ dijo la voz de mi padre a mi lado arrodillándose para tomarla entre sus brazos, Rosalie lo acompañaba mirándome con cólera en sus ojos.

_No lo sé… se desplomó en cuanto me vio, siento el olor a alcohol en su piel… estuvo tomando_ dije aferrándome a una de sus manos mientras mi padre trataba de reanimarla.

"_¡Sal de allí maldito engreído o entro a buscarte no importa qué!"_

¿Qué?... ¿Jassper?...

Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí vociferando a mis oídos llenos de ira, rabia y odio…

Miré a mi niña que estaba recuperando el color de sus mejillas, la gente se había comenzado a arremolinar a su alrededor y el guardia de seguridad llamaba por radio a una ambulancia.

_Soy el doctor Cullen, esta es mi hija… puedo hacerme cargo_ le dijo mi padre al guardia, este asintió comenzando a dispersar a la gente _Sal de aquí… será peor si te ve cuando despierte_ murmuró mi padre en tono grave. No me atrevía a replicarle, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me mantenía a su lado junto a mi niña… _ella estará bien, sus signos vitales están estables… de todos modos estaré aquí con ella_ dijo aún mirándome con ambivalencia. Sabía que yo era el culpable de que sucediera eso… pero nunca imaginé la ira de mi padre.

A regañadientes me incorporé dejando en sus manos a mi tesoro más preciado y di la vuelta para salir de allí, aunque no me esperaba lo que me aguardaba afuera…

Emmett sosteniendo a Jassper de los brazos y este queriendo safarce y Alice angustiada susurrándole cosas al oído…

_¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?_ rugió Jassper con fiereza, jamás lo había visto así… _Vienes aquí maldito idiota ¿para qué? ¡¿para romperla otra vez?_ lo miré extrañado, el mismísimo Jassper fuera de sus cabales rugiéndome su odio en la cara… ¿con qué derecho? ¿Con qué clases de atribuciones?

_Vine a recuperarla_ dije impasible mirándolo, sus ojos destellaban furia, una que jamás imaginé ver en él.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? ¿por qué la abandonaste?_ musitó en tono tranquilo Alice _¿ahora tenías las intenciones de volver a irte? ¿de volver a lastimarla?_

¿Qué?...

¿Toda mi familia en mi contra?...

_Estoy aquí porque la necesito_ dije retándolos a que me detuviesen, nada lo haría… si ella quería tenerme a su lado, yo me quedaría, en calidad de lo que fuera.

_¡Vete maldito idiota egoísta!... deja de jugar con ella, déjala ser…_ gruñó entre dientes Jassper mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas _no tienes ningún derecho de venir y mover el suelo para destruirla otra vez…_ dijo respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. No comprendía su manera de reaccionar hasta que lo vi en su mente… Largas noches al lado de mi niña, gritos, llanto, desesperación, dolor… mi niña había sufrido…

Cerré los ojos tratando de digerir esas imágenes crueles que yo mismo había provocado y respiré profundo,

_Jazz, no me apartaré de su lado a menos que ella no quiera verme, si sabían que venía y no trataron de detenerme fue porque realmente tenían esperanza ¿verdad?_ dirigí mi mirada a Alice que en el momento en que mis ojos se toparon con los de ella, bajó la mirada al suelo,

_Yo… te vi venir_ dijo con una suave voz, Jassper la miró impaciente… no sabía de esa visión _vi la decisión que habías tomado, pero… _meneó la cabeza como si tratara de despejar imágenes que no quería ver, sabía cuáles eran… _no vi venir el beso de Jacob, sus intenciones… hasta que te vi huir de nuevo…_

_Dime la verdad Alice_ pedí con impaciencia _yo… necesito saber si ves un futuro entre ellos dos, si es así… si mi niña puede llegar a ser feliz con él… me retiraré_

Jassper parecía más relajado ante mis palabras, tal vez sería porque sentía el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo o tal vez porque en realidad deseaba que me marchara.

"_Sabes que ella nunca será feliz con nadie más, esta es la primera vez que sale… siento no haberla acompañado, se veía feliz de salir con sus amigos… por primera vez en un mes se veía contenta"_

Los pensamientos de Alice me dieron la certeza que una vez más había interferido en la vida de mi niña solo para hacerle mal, para traerle amargura. Me sentí desbastado, herido en lo más profundo, había echado a perder todo y lo seguía haciendo una y otra vez.

_ ¿La amas?_ susurró Jassper mirándome fijamente, él sentía… él podía sentir todo ese torrente de sentimientos que ni yo mismo entendía _dime Edward… y dime la verdad ¿la amas?_

Sentí sobre mí todas las miradas expectantes, suplicas de Alice se colaban en mi mente, amenazas de Jassper y la creciente preocupación de Emmett,

_Yo…_

_¿Papá?..._

La dulce pero rota voz de mi niña me llamaba, la voz de mi pequeña mujer, mi línea de vida… mi amor… mi voz a seguir.

* * *

**Besos amores! gracias por sus palabras y alertas, esta historia es mi bebé y estoy feliz porque les guste! gracias...**


	15. Retornando

_**Retornando**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Diario de Bella a la edad de 15 años:_

¡Maldición! ¿En serio esto me estaba pasando?... ¿justo cuando comenzaba a creer que las cosas podían mejorar? ¿justo cuando creí que había una posibilidad de borrar la necesidad que tenía por él y fijar toda esa necesidad en otra personan?... alguien bueno y comprensible como Jake… ¡maldición!

Cuando vi su rostro triste y cansado no pensé jamás que tal vez mi papá no era un súper héroe después de todo, él había vuelto… no supe el por qué pero después de todo había vuelto a mí y yo como estúpida me desmayé en medio de la discoteca en cuanto lo vi…

No recuerdo nada de ese momento, tan solo una voces algo difusas que murmuraban cerca de mi oído y luces de todos colores traspasando la piel de mis parpados… ¿a caso había alucinado todo ese tiempo? No…

De repente sentí un olor fuerte entrar por mis fosas nasales y comencé a toser, abrí los ojos y mi abuelo Carlisle estaba allí junto a mi tía Rose que sostenía mi mano, había gente a mi alrededor como si hubiesen estado mirando todo el espectáculo y me avergoncé… no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido…

_¿Estás bien hija?_ la voz de mi abuelo me hizo centra mi atención a él, lo miré confundida por un momento antes de caer en la cuenta de donde estaba y por qué estaba tendida en el suelo con mi tía a un lado dándome aire agitando su mano y mi abuelo mirándome con cara de preocupado y un trozo de algodón impregnado con algo repugnante. Entonces recordé los últimos segundos antes de caer en el suelo desplomada… lo había visto a él…

Recorrí con mi mirada ansiosa todo el lugar, deteniéndome en el rostro de cada persona que allí había, cada par de ojos curiosos no eran los de él, su cabello cobrizo desordenado no estaba por ningún lado y su mirada perturbada y triste tampoco estaba… entré en pánico y comencé a hiperventilar ¿y si se había ido una vez más? ¿y si esa patética actuación mía al verlo lo había ahuyentado?... no, no, no… no podía estarme sucediendo una vez más. Miré a mi abuelo y él pareció comprender mi angustia y el pánico que me recorría porque me abrazó fuerte y comenzó a mecerme entre sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que yo pudieras detenerlas y me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar la verdad en ellos…

_¿Papá?..._ pregunté con voz entrecortada… él limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y asintió,

_Él… él está afuera con tus tíos… serénate y lo podrás ver_ dijo en un murmullo bajo, me asustó la tonalidad glaciar de su voz… pero supuse que debió haber sido por lo que me había ocurrido, tomó mis manos y me ayudó a pararme, me sentía mareada y aturdida pero quería salir de allí lo antes posible,

_Bells!... ¿cómo estás?_ entonces reconocí la voz preocupada de Jacob que enseguida estaba a mi lado sosteniendo una de mis manos,

_Es… estoy bien, necesito un poco de aire solamente_ murmuré sosteniendo mi cabeza, me había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca y dolía,

_Ven… yo te ayudo_ dijo tomando mi cintura amablemente, no dejé de notar la mirada de reproche que mi abuelo le dirigía a mi amigo ni los puños apretados de mi tía Rosalie…

_¿Bella?..._ llamó mi abuelo, lo miré expectante después de haber dado mi primer paso hacia la salida _en casa hablaremos ¿si?_ yo asentí y me dirigí a las puertas algo mareada pero con la ayuda de Jake y mi abuelo y mi tía detrás.

El golpe de aire fresco me dio de lleno en el rostro y respiré de golpe llenando mis pulmones de aire limpio, sentí la mano de mi amigo aferrarse a mi cintura aún más fuerte mientras caminábamos, entonces los vi…

A metros de la salida mis tíos Jassper, Emmett y Alice me veían con ansiedad y frente a ellos con la mirada clavada al suelo y los puños apretados estaba él… mi papá. Me detuve de pronto haciendo que Jake se detuviera a mi lado, en seguida mi abuelo estuvo a mi lado acariciando mi espalda,

_En casa Bella… ¿si?_ pidió con calma, sabía que no podría decir nada y moría por hacerlo, me mordía el labio para no decir nada que Jacob pudiera escuchar, él no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad había sucedido y tampoco tenía por qué saberlo _Jacob, Bella debe descansar… gracias… por cuidarla_ dijo lo último en tono sarcástico.

Jacob se encogió un poco y miró al suelo avergonzado luego caminó hasta quedar frente a mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos,

_Bells… perdona…_ murmuró suavemente _yo… no pensé que te haría mal _miró de soslayo a mi abuelo y luego volvió a mí _mmm… ¿mañana puedo ir a visitarte? Yo… a mí me gustaría verte_ dijo en tono bajo.

Yo asentí lentamente sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos y entonces él sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, esa que me decía que estaría todo bien. Entonces se acercó lentamente y depositó un beso suave en mi frente, acarició suavemente mi mejilla y caminó lejos de mí hacia la entrada del club.

_¿Bella?_ la voz de mi tío Jassper llamó mi atención y pude ver mirada de advertencia mezclada con preocupación en su rostro

_Estoy bien tío… ¿podemos irnos a casa?_ murmuré a duras penas… miré en seguida a mi papá pero él todavía estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, parecía no querer hablarme… muy bien, yo no lo obligaría, pero necesitaba explicaciones. Un nudo de angustia se había alojado en mi garganta y parecía no querer irse, mi tío asintió y caminó hasta mí rápidamente y en seguida, a medida que se acercaba, me sentí flotar en una nube. Tomó mi mano y besó mi frente en cuanto llegó a mí,

_Estarás bien pequeña_ dijo en un susurro para luego llevarme hasta el Mercedes de mi abuelo. Me apresuré a mirar por la ventanilla y vi que en la Hammer de mi tío Emmett subía mi tía rose y mi papá mientras que en el Mercedes viajábamos mis tíos Alice y Jassper, mi abuelo y yo.

_Bella ¿me puedes decir que tomaste? Sé que tomaste alcohol porque puedo olerlo en tu sangre pero…_

_Abuelo, no lo sé… eso no me hizo mal… yo… creo que fue mi papá… debe haber sido el shock de verlo allí…_ dije titubeante,

_¿Te dijo algo?_ preguntó mi tío con voz enojada, me encogí en mi asiento y traté de recordar algo… pero solo vi que la oscuridad me sobrevino cuando él me miraba,

_No… no me dijo nada…_ dije despacio, mi tío bufó mirando hacia la ventana,

_¿Alice?_ murmuró sin mirarla…

_No veo nada, al parecer no ha tomado una decisión concreta_ dijo preocupada,

_¿Qué significa eso?_ pregunté mirando a mi abuelo y luego a mis tíos

_No lo sé_ dijo ausente mi tío antes de voltear hacia mí _Bella… tú no tienes de qué preocuparte… cualquier decisión que él tome no tiene por qué influir en ti, él…_

_Tío él es mi papá y yo quiero que se quede, yo no quiero que se vuelva a ir…_ y entonces las lagrimas vinieron nublando mi visión, las limpié con el dorso de mi mano mientras sentía el frío abrazo de mi tía a mi lado, me acurruqué en ella y poco a poco me calmé… aunque el dolor seguía dentro y sabía que cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a él la furia y esa angustia saldrían a flote una vez más. Cuando el dolor ya casi estaba sosegado pude hablar… _Ella… esa mujer Tanya ¿está con él?_ murmuré ahogando un sollozo, la mano de mi tía se apretó a mi costado y supe que se había tensionado

_Puedo… captar su efluvio cerca_ dijo mi tío Jass con tono glaciar _así que supongo que lo acompañó_ volví a tragar mi propia bilis al pensar en ellos dos juntos… ¿con ella había estado todo este tiempo? ¿con ella se había quedado después de escapar de su responsabilidad?... ¿de su hija?. Entonces un sentimiento nuevo surgió de mi interior… uno que nacía de los celos horribles al verlo en mi mente con esa mujer… ¿no era que yo era su hija y me debía respeto?... ¿por qué la había traído de nuevo entonces?

_No la quiero… no la quiero cerca de él!_ dije apretando la mandíbula, mi niña caprichosa y celosa había salido a la vista y era más poderosa que mi niña tranquila y razonable… y eso que mi tío estaba cerca de mí,

_Bella…_ la voz de advertencia de mi abuelo solo fue eso… una voz, nada de lo que pudieran hacer o decir podía calmarme, el saber que había estado con ella todo ese tiempo era suficiente para hacerme hervir la sangre _deja a Edward que se explique, él seguro debe tener una explicación razonable… no seas caprichosa_

_No lo soy!... ella se lo llevó de mi lado y ahora se atreve a venirse por aquí con ella ¿a caso la va a presentar como mi futura madrastra?_ dije furiosa,

Maldición! Tenía demasiadas ganas de darle patadas al asiento del acompañante desde atrás pero después de todo, el auto no tenía la culpa, mi familia no volvió a pronunciar palabra pero sabía que mi tío era el único que podía saber el estado de ánimo de cada uno… y el mío en especial, porque se podía decir que echaba chispas…

Viajamos a casa con la Hammer detrás nuestro y mi corazón palpitaba a cien por minuto literalmente… ¿qué me iba a decir? ¿Había vuelto para quedarse o qué?... miles de preguntas tenía en mi cabeza y tan solo estaba esperando pisar el suelo de casa para largarlas todas… yo sería su hija y le debía respeto pero quería el mismo respeto de él, quería explicaciones.

A penas el Mercedez estacionó frente al parche de casa salí del auto casi corriendo y entré a la casa, oí detrás de mí como se cerraban rápidamente unas puertas y al mismo momento sentí varias ráfagas de brisas heladas a mi lado…

_¡Déjala!_ oí que gritaba mi tío al tiempo que una mano tocó mi hombro forzándome a detenerme, alcancé a poner un pie en la escalera para correr y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero esa mano fría y familiar me obligó a voltearme,

_Bella por favor… escúchame_ murmuró la voz de mi padre a centímetros de mí, su mano se cerró fuerte en mi brazos y por más que tiré para zafarme no logré ni siquiera moverme brazo un centímetro,

_No!... ¿qué tengo que escuchar papá? ¿a caso puedo llamarte papá después que me dejaste como si fuera una pesada carga para ti? Porque eso es lo que hiciste pensar… eso fue lo que sentí!_ dije con las lagrimas arremolinándose en mi garganta, él me miró aturdido pero en un segundo su expresión se transformó en una suplicante,

_No Bella…_

_Edward déjala, ella no quiere escucharte ahora_ murmuró mi tío Jass en algún lugar detrás de mí, mi padre ni siquiera lo miró… sus ojos topacio ensombrecidos estaban fijos en los míos,

_Yo Bella… quiero hablar contigo a solas… tú sabes pequeña que yo no te haré daño_ dijo suavemente mientras su mano se acercaba a mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y respiré dificultosamente… entonces su pulgar frío arrastró mi mejilla limpiando mis lagrimas traicioneras,

_Me lastimaste…_ susurré en un hilo de voz _me hiciste daño_ mi voz contenida y entrecortada no era suficiente para expresar todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que yo tenía dentro, mi herida ardía… ese inmenso hoyo en el pecho que me dejó su partida ahora temblaba y se desangraba aún más. Las cicatrices nunca desaparecen… nunca… y esa iba a dejar una marca muy grande… imborrable casi.

_Lo sé amor… y no sabes cuánto lo siento… y sé que un lo siento no es suficiente_ dijo tomando con una mano mi mentón y obligándome a levantar mi cabeza para verlo _solo déjame demostrarte cuanto lo siento… por favor_su mirada triste me pasmó, sus profundas ojeras y su piel más pálida de lo habitual hizo que mi estómago se retorciera…

_Quiero explicaciones, quiero que me digas por qué… ¿por qué te fuiste?_ murmuré con las lágrimas aún surcando mis mejillas. Él asintió y se acercó para besar mi frente pero yo di un paso hacia atrás, unos brazos fuertes me tomaron por los hombros de manera defensiva y mi papá levantó en seguida la vista fijando sus ojos detrás mío… sabía que mi tío estaba a mis espaldas y que seguramente una conversación peculiar y silenciosa se transmitía entre ellos ya que vi a mi padre fruncir el ceño, apretar la mandíbula con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apretaron en puños.

_Hijo… ¿puedo hablar contigo en mi despacho?_ mi abuelo avanzó hasta nosotros haciendo que esa conexión incomoda se rompiera _ hablarás con Bella luego, ahora déjala que descanse… déjala que se tranquilice_ dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el antebrazo de mi papá. Él suspiró con sus ojos fijos en mí pero yo bajé la mirada, me sentía demasiado herida como para sostenerle la mirada, sentía que podía llorar del dolor y la impotencia.

_Tranquilízate ¿si?, dame una oportunidad de explicarte…_ murmuró cerca de mí, yo asentí sin poder musitar palabra y luego ambos salieron escaleras arriba hacia el despacho de mi abuelo.

No sé que hacer… no quiero escuchar, siento que puedo morir si él me confiesa su amor por esa mujer, solo quisiera desaparecer… no soportaría oírlo hablar de ella, no cuando lo que siento yo…

Oh por dios… lo que siento yo es más fuerte, imposiblemente más fuerte. ¡Estúpida!... ¡Estúpida Bella!...

_POV Edward_

Tuve que soportar todo… todo por ella, todo luego de volver como un perro a suplicar su perdón… porque verla así, derramando lágrimas por mí… tan vulnerable, tan quebrada y dolida fue la peor tortura que me podía imaginar. Y allí, en ese momento en que su mirada herida se topó con la mía prometí internamente jamás, jamás volver a lastimarla… porque su dolor era mi dolor, sus heridas de amor eran las mismas que las mías y yo era el responsable de curarlas.

Y dije tuve que soportar… porque eso fue precisamente lo que hice al volver. Los pensamientos impuros y morbosos de ese canalla que se hace llamar amigo, fue lo que casi me obligaron a saltar sobre él y sacarle la cabeza…

El maldito se había quedado con las ganas de besarla y en su mente había un objetivo seguro que él mismo se había fijado… besarla, a como de lugar lo más pronto posible… si estúpido iluso… ¡Sobre mí!...

_Yo no sé qué haces aquí Edward pero Bella no te necesita si es para que la vuelvas a lastimar_ dijo Rosalie mientras íbamos en el jeep detrás del Mercedes donde iba mi hij… mi Bella.

_No la quiero lastimar, la quiero recuperar… quiero darle lo que ella se merece_ dije impasible mientras tenía la mirada fija en el auto negro que iba delante de nosotros, Rosalie rió sarcásticamente y Emmett trató de calmarla apoyando su mano en la rodilla…

_Emmett tú sabes lo que Bella sufrió, tú la viste… ¿por qué no lo recuerdas para que tu hermano se de cuenta de lo que provocó?_ exigió Rosalie enfurecida,

_No necesito que lo hagan, Jassper se encargó de eso… aún así si desean hacerlo lo tomaré como un castigo, como una tortura a mi mal comportamiento_ dije impasible, no era a ellos a quienes debía dar explicaciones… a mi Bella debía dárselas y no iba a parar hasta que ella me escuchase.

Llegamos a la casa detrás del auto de Carlisle y me apresuré a bajar cuando Bella lo hizo, la vi corriendo hacia la casa y corrí detrás de ella para evitar que se escondiera de mí, Jassper hizo lo mismo en ese extraño comportamiento suyo exigiéndome que la dejara, pero yo ni siquiera me detuve a escucharlo… ¿quién se creía para tomarse atribuciones con ella?

_Bella por favor… escúchame_ le dije a mi Bella… era capaz de suplicar de rodillas si ella se oponía, ella forcejeó cuando me aferré con una mano a su brazo… y allí caí en la cuenta de que había extrañado su calor, la suavidad de su piel… la ternura de su carne, la había extrañado toda.

_No!... ¿qué tengo que escuchar papá? ¿a caso puedo llamarte papá después que me dejaste como si fuera una pesada carga para ti? Porque eso es lo que hiciste pensar… eso fue lo que sentí!_ sus palabras fueron puñales en mi piel… ella ni siquiera deseaba escuchar mis suplicas, ella ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a escucharme… mi dulce Bella ¿qué había hecho con mi dulce Bella?

Maldito idiota egoísta!... tan inmerecedor de su amor y aún así tan ansioso de demostrarle que lo que ella sentía era lo mismo que me embargaba el corazón casi haciéndolo latir.

_No Bella…_ murmuré impaciente casi a punto de arrodillarme, necesitaba demostrarle que mis intenciones eran verdaderas. Jassper me gritó con furiosa voz, que me alejara de ella… lanzándome improperios en su mente, no los oí… mi mente estaba en esa bella adolescente que se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer… mi mujer,

_Yo Bella… quiero hablar contigo a solas… tú sabes pequeña que yo no te haré daño_ le dije acudiendo a todo mi autocontrol,

_Me lastimaste_ musitó con voz rota, esa voz que me partió el alma… _me hiciste daño_ su fina y dulce voz se había convertido en algo roto y sin vida… y todo por mi culpa… mi maldita culpa,

"_¿Quieres recordatorio?"_ Jassper estaba dispuesto a hacerme recordar cada momento de angustia, cada lágrima derramada y cada grito en la oscuridad… y yo lo recibía, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo como latigazos en la espalda para mitigar el error, para una expiación…para pagar por lo que le había hecho. Cerré los ojos por un instante para recibir cada latigazo de dolor en mi mente y luego los abrí para fijar mi vista en mi Bella…

_Lo sé amor… y no sabes cuánto lo siento… y sé que un lo siento no es suficiente_ murmuré levantando su rostro con mi mano, ella era tan suave… tan tibia… todo lo que yo necesitaba, lo que había deseado siempre y que luego de haberlo tenido lo había rechazo como el vil egoísta que era _solo déjame demostrarte cuanto lo siento… por favor_

_Quiero explicaciones, quiero que me digas por qué… ¿por qué te fuiste?_ reclamó con férreo derecho, por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a desnudar mi alma frente a ella… se la daría, le daría todo… porque si es que tenía alma, le pertenecía… desde un principio. Me adelanté un paso para besar su frente, ansiaba hacerlo… era la droga que me había rehusado consumir por un mes y que ahora necesitaba para vivir, necesitaba recaer en ese enorme vicio de besarla… de mil maneras, enseñarle… lo necesitaba… pero ella se alejó…

Las manos de Jassper se aferraron a sus hombros desde detrás de ella y ella no hizo nada para zafarse… había hecho todo lo contrario, se había alejado,

"_Mantente alejada de ella Edward... te lo advierto… tócala, lastímala o rómpela de nuevo y soy capaz de matarte… en ese momento realmente sabrás de lo que soy capaz"_

¿Qué?...

Maldito malnacido ¿quién diablos se creía para intervenir de esa manera?...

Apreté los puños a un costado porque juro que podía alzar mi mano y sacarle la cabeza en un solo movimiento, pero seguramente mi Bella saldría lastimada y él sería más rápido… después de todo el maldito tenía técnica y experiencia en la lucha.

"_¿Serías capaz de atacar a tu hermano…?"_la voz de mi padre habló…

_Hijo… ¿puedo hablar contigo en mi despacho?_ dijo conteniendo su enojo, sabía que lo mejor era alejarse para calmar la tensión que se podía saborear en el aire. Emmett había leído mi lenguaje corporal y estaba preparado detrás de mí junto con Rosalie… Alice me rogaba en su mente. _ hablarás con Bella luego, ahora déjala que descanse… déjala que se tranquilice_ el contacto de su mano en mi brazo me serenó y aflojé mi mandíbula… luego arreglaría las cosas con Jassper.

Me acerqué a mi Bella lentamente para no asustarla y susurré a centímetros de ella,

_Tranquilízate ¿si?, dame una oportunidad de explicarte…_ su dulce aliento chocó contra mí al momento de hablar, ella asintió y yo sin mirar atrás fui tras mi padre escaleras arriba. Mi padre estaba enfurecido… podía sentir sus dientes apretados y la tensión de su cuerpo, por supuesto… el hijo pródigo había fallado, había cometido el error de desestimar su responsabilidad, de abandonar todo raciocinio para actuar sin pensar…

Abrió la puerta de su despacho esperando a que yo pasara, lo hice y él cerró la puerta detrás,

_Le debes una explicación a toda tu familia Edward… espero que hayas tenido razones para hacer lo que hiciste y si las tienes dilas ahora…_ mi padre como siempre condescendiente aún me incluía dentro de la familia,

¿Mis razones?... por supuesto…

Cerré los ojos preparado a hablar y respiré profundo,

_Eres un padre comprensivo Carlisle… siempre lo fuiste y por lo tanto asumo que comprenderás mis motivos. A ti te consta que jamás la hubiese dejado… jamás._ los ojos de mi padre me escrutaban impasibles sentado detrás de su escritorio, el resto de mi familia solo escuchaba mientras Esme y Alice calmaban a mi Bella en la cocina _me vi abrumado padre… en un… callejón sin salida. Una verdad que creí imposible vino a mí y eso… me aturdió, mi mundo se vio afectado y temí porque la calma que había creado fuera destruida, pero no me di cuenta que el que la destruiría sería yo._ cerré los ojos reviviendo ese dolor, esa verdad abrumadora que había querido evitar y gemí de dolor… _fue imposible hacerlo… porque el corazón no se puede mandar… es decir, los sentimientos._

_¿Qué es Edward?... ¿Qué te afligió tanto como para dejar sola a tu hija, como para dejar tu lugar a lado de ella?_ lo miré nuevamente y suspiré resignado

Si lo decía era porque realmente existía…

_Bella… ella misma fue el motivo, padre mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y… la amo, no es más que eso… el amor de un hombre a una mujer… la amo_

Y fue tan real como decirlo, tan verdad… tan existente como las palabras que habían salido de mi boca, inconmensurable y innegable… mi Bella… mi amor.

* * *

**Amores, perdón por la tardanza. Bueno! Acá nuevo capi, gracias por sus palabras, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Ahora, Sé que me quieren mucho, por eso, van a ir a mi perfil y van a leer el os llamado "_Black Heart_" y si les gustó lo van a votar en el _Dominant Twilight fan fic contest_, en serio... vayan y lean, voten por el mejor, gracias! Nos vemos la semana proxima!**


	16. Perdón y verdad

Steph solo creó sus personajes para que pudiéramos jugar! Gracias Señora...

* * *

**Verdad y perdón**

**

* * *

**

_Diario de Bella a la edad 15 años_

La mujer de los cabellos rubios rojizo me miraba desde el balcón, la veía de lejos porque yo estaba caminando hacia los árboles junto a mi tía Alice y mi tío Jass, ambos me llevaban de la mano. Miraba a cada segundo hacia atrás porque presentía que había dejado algo muy importante en esa enorme casa blanca que se erguía en el medio del gran claro, aunque no podía recordar qué era…

_Bella, Edward ya no te podrá lastimar más cariño…_ murmuraba mi tía señalando la mujer en el balcón, la miré entrecerrando los ojos tratando de distinguir quién era pero ella seguía de pie allí simplemente mirándome como si fuera una estatua, los brillantes rayos de sol caían sobre su cabello haciéndola parecer como un ángel y lo más extraordinario era que ella… brillaba. Caminamos unos pasos más antes de adentrarnos en el bosque, pero antes de dar nuestro primer paso y sumergirnos en la oscuridad, alguien salió entre los árboles adelantándose a nosotros. Jacob avanzaba hacia nosotros con el torso desnudo y una sonrisa en rostro.

_¿Jake?_ mi voz denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad _¿qué haces aquí?_ dije mientras él quedaba a un paso de mí,

_Nada solo es que… deseaba verte hoy_ dijo mi amigo aún sonriente, entonces antes de plantar un beso en mi frente él miró detrás de mí y su semblante cambió súbitamente, transfigurándose a un rostro lleno de odio e ira. Eso me asustó, nunca había visto a Jacob enojado por algo…

Al mirar hacia atrás el mundo pareció dar un giro de 360° sin que yo hubiese hecho el menor esfuerzo. Lo que vi fue a esa misma mujer que miraba por el balcón de la casa pero ahora no lo hacía sola, mi padre estaba con ella. Quise reír o llorar o simplemente morirme allí mismo en ese lugar ya que el dolor en el pecho parecía retornar una vez más pero con mayor fuerza, pero no pude hacer nada más que observar cómo ella daba un paso hacia él, que estaba en su lugar plantado con la mirada fría e inescrutable dirigida hacia mí, rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de mi padre y poniéndose de puntillas plantaba un beso lento y apasionado sobre sus labios.

Mi mundo se paralizó cuando vi la unión de sus labios y solo pude escuchar el doloroso sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, esperé que él la rechazara… que la alejara o que hiciera algo para evitar prolongar el momento, pero lo único que hizo fue tomarla de la cintura y continuar con el beso tan apasionado. El pecho se me oprimió al ver esas imágenes no puede evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por mis mejillas, pero no pude contenerme más cuando el abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente mientras seguía besándola, sus manos apretando su cintura y las manos de ella jugando con el cabello de su nuca…

_Bella, vamos_ dijo alguien a mi lado, una mano fría y fuerte tiró de mí aferrándose a mi brazo, yo no me moví del lugar… solo veía como si fuera una película que pasaba frente a mis ojos como él continuaba besándola y estrechándola entre sus brazos _Bella…_

_No_ logré decir suavemente, la persona a mi lado seguía tirando de mi brazo mientras mis lagrimas traicioneras seguían derramándose y sollozaba como un niño que le quitaron su juguete… o peor…

_Bella!_ murmuraron en mi oído,

_No!_ grité sacudiéndome para que esa mano me soltara,

_Ven Bella, no llores…_ unos brazos me rodearon y de repente cambió todo, ¿por qué sentía como si esos brazos que me rodeaban fueran los mismos que la abrazaban a ella allí arriba en el balcón?. Entonces de alguna manera me sentí reconfortada, como si no tuviera nada de que temer _Por favor no llores, es solo una pesadilla… no llores mi amor_

¿Amor?...

Entonces en ese momento volteé a ver quién me llamaba su amor. No estaba mi tía… no estaba Jacob ni mi tío Jass… estaba él. Y no había bosque ni casa ni rubia rojiza cerca, estaba yo en mi cama recostada y la oscuridad absorbía la tenue luz de la luna en mi habitación y yo respiraba entrecortadamente, mi pecho oprimido y una capa de sudor en mi frente con un poco de mi vista nublada, mis piernas enredadas entre las sábanas y él sentado en la orilla de mi cama mientras oía de fondo la música que sonaba en mi equipo musical, había olvidado apagarlo antes de dormirme…

_Tuviste una pesadilla…_ dijo él precavido acariciando mi frente con su pulgar, sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente y parecían preocupados, apenados y… ¿tristes?

_Estoy bien, gracias_ murmuré secamente, mi pecho reconoció en seguida el motivo de su dolor y se oprimió, ¡maldición! no quería llorar, no quería dejar que él viera que yo lloraba por él.

Volteé sobre mí misma y le di la espalda para tratar de seguir durmiendo, me acurruqué sobre la almohada tapada con mis cobijas y en posición fetal como protegiéndome a mí misma,

_Bella, debemos hablar… no me rechaces_ valla… que increíble que este diciendo eso él ahora, me mordí la lengua y tragué las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta desde la noche en que se fue, cerré los ojos y traté inútilmente de conciliar el sueño.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que pensé que se había marchado sin que yo me diera cuanta, aunque aún sentía esa presencia detrás de mi espalda… decidí que debía ser valiente y demostrarle que a pesar de lastimarme de la manera en que lo hizo, yo era una chica fuerte, que no me importaba en lo absoluto si volvía arrepentido o con deseo de explicar cosas que, a pesar de que ansiaba escucharlas, no iban a retroceder el tiempo y volver a esa noche de mi cumpleaños para corregir las cosas… es decir, no tenía un auto del futuro ni nada por el estilo, lo hecho, hecho está y el dolor seguía siendo el mismo.

Sentí luego de largos minutos en los que no pude conciliar el sueño, que la cama se hundía detrás de mí y que alguien se había acostado, por supuesto no podía ser más que él. Su característico olor llegó hacia mí, lo cual mi cuerpo reaccionó con una aspiración profunda y un suspiro… hay…

_Bella…_ oí su voz rota cerca de mi oído lo cual me estremeció, una de sus manos rodeó mi cintura por encima de la colcha y yo me encogí más de lo que ya estaba y entonces suavemente su mano fue hasta mi brazo que se cobijaba en mi pecho y lo tomó con delicadeza, _Amor… no te voy a hacer daño, no te protejas así y mírame… por favor, mírame._ mientras decía esas palabras iba tirando de mi brazo para que yo volteara hasta quedar mirando el techo. No me volteé a verlo aunque sí lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, estaba acostado con uno de sus codos apoyados en el colchón y recostado a lo largo de mi cama sobre su costado… mi padre era un descarado ¿cómo podía estar allí después de todo?

_Sé que no quieres escucharme, tienes un ejército de defensores aquí… lo cual me hace feliz, ya ves cómo te aman… aunque…_

No continuó hablando, fue como si estudiara las palabras que iba a decir, yo suspiré frustrada… iba a tener que luchar contra mi orgullo y escucharlo de una vez por todas, aunque si lo que debía decirme era que iba a marcharse con esa rubia una vez más… eso si que no, juro que era capaz de tapar mis oídos con las manos y comenzar a cantar "_no te oigo, soy de palo… tengo orejas de pescado"_

Respiré profundo y tomé coraje de donde no había, era mi padre después de todo y a pesar de haber cometido errores, era un hombre también… un hombre con ciertas necesidades que, supongo, debían ser satisfechas… y no era yo la indicada para hacerlo, pero… por alguna razón tampoco quería que fuera ella.

_Isabella_ exigió con voz dura esta vez, cerré los ojos y traté de relajar mi garganta rogando que al hablar no me traicionara el nudo que tenía en ese momento atascado allí mismo.

_Si… al menos sé que ellos me quieren, que me protegen…_ no volteé a mirarlo al decir eso, pero sentí cómo suspiraba con algo de resignación…

_Si Bella, eres muy amada, no te das una idea de cuánto…_ por alguna razón enfatizó sus últimas palabras

El silencio se hizo dueño del momento una vez más, mis ojos estaban fijos en la lámpara que colgaba del techo, la primera vez en tanto tiempo que la veía detenidamente.

_¿Por qué te fuiste con ella?_ … y allí estaba mi inconsciente, la Isabella desmedida y muy poco sutil que pensaba en voz alta.

Esta vez si lo miré solo para medir su reacción y estudiar su lenguaje corporal, moriría si allí mismo él hubiese sonreído al recordarla a ella, pero por suerte no lo hizo… solo se limitó a bajar la mirada como avergonzado y dolido.

_Yo… esa no era mi…_ se detuvo por un momento para luego suspirar cerrando los ojos, me mordí la lengua para evitar decir alguna inmadurez de mi parte y esperar su respuesta, pero él nunca me la dio…

_Papá…_ dije esa palabra con voz rota y cerré los ojos, el silencio de él me mataba y dicen por ahí que el silencio otorga… no quería escuchar y sin embargo debía hacerlo, debía comportarme como la madura Isabella Masen de quince años y no como una adolescente caprichosa e inmadura, aunque doliera _esa noche me dejaste, como siempre temí… y… me gustaría saber por qué… solo eso_ a duras penas me las arreglé para hablar.

Él levantó la mirada con determinación y luego de suspirar una vez más fijó los ojos en los míos,

_Yo… en realidad… me asusté_ musitó despacio _hay muchas cosas que tú no entiendes y que te debo el tiempo para explicarlas, yo simplemente huí para obviar esos problemas._ su voz se iba haciendo más firme y rápida a medida que hablaba, señal de que mi padre estaba nervioso _yo no te dejé Isabella porque quise, te juro que no… simplemente debía hacerlo hasta poder resolver esos problemas, Tanya solo fue una compañía oportuna que apareció en el momento adecuado…_ hice un gesto de dolor cuando él mencionó su nombre, entonces se detuvo.

_¿Ella está aquí?_ pregunté con miedo, él me miró por un instante y asintió suavemente

_Si, ella es mi amiga, Bella… si supieras cuanto…_

_Está bien, no me digas… _ interrumpí, ¿por qué me hacia tanto mal que él pudiera admitir que la amaba? ¿Amiga? Claro… si por supuesto…

_Bella, escúchame por favor, sé que te debo muchas explicaciones y sé que tú estás dolida, pero…

_¿Dolida?_ pregunté de golpe _¿en serio crees que solo estoy dolida?... papá, eso es un calificativo bastante pobre y si crees que solo estoy dolida porque arruinaste mi cumpleaños cuando te fuiste sin despedirte con esa mujer a quien sabe donde para hacer quien sabe que cosas yo…_

_Isabella!_ gruñó sentándose en la cama, su mirada fría y oscura me hizo temer por un instante, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y tampoco deseaba verlo si se iba a poner así.

Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada mirándolo a los ojos, mi tío me había explicado que los vampiros eran criaturas con un carácter muy volátil, un temperamento fácilmente irritable y en ese momento hubiese no querido provocar a mi papá.

Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, él cerró sus ojos y comenzó a realizar respiraciones profundas y acompasadas relajando así su expresión temerosa,

_Bella_ dijo luego de abrir los ojos y suavizar su voz _ por favor, no pienses jamás eso… ella es mi amiga y solo espero que lo entiendas, no fue su culpa que yo me fuera de aquí… fue solo mía, fueron mis motivos._

_¿Esos motivos tienen que ver conmigo?_ pregunté finalmente, él abrió sus ojos como sorprendido y se apresuró a hablar,

_Bella, yo no te puedo decir los motivos reales porque antes de hacerlo deberías entender otras cosas… eso será difícil, pero… digamos que si, tú fuiste uno de los motivos_

Contraje involuntariamente la cara con gesto de dolor, yo sabía que yo era el motivo, la carga, la bolsa pesada con la que había cargado por más de quince años y eso era algo que dolía profundamente, mucho más si él lo admitía.

_Amor, no pongas esa cara… no estés triste_ murmuró apresurándose a acariciar mi rostro con su mano, alisando mis frente fruncida con su pulgar como yo solía hacerlo con él _tú eres el único motivo lo suficientemente poderoso que me hizo volver, porque me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque me di cuenta que te amo demasiado… demasiado Isabella_ lo miré por un segundo sorprendida, muchas veces me había dicho que me amaba, que me adoraba y lo mucho que me quería, pero esta vez fue como si un nuevo brillo iluminara su hermoso rostro, un nuevo brillo en sus ojos… algo que no supe interpretar,

_Papá… yo también te amo_ gimoteé con un sollozo rompiendo en mi garganta _y por eso… me dolió tanto… papá, dolió tanto… tanto_ no podía dejar de sollozar, mi pecho subía y bajaba con cada resoplido angustioso, mis manos temblaban al igual que mi voz y no podía ver nada por las lágrimas que brotaban en mis ojos.

Unos brazos fuertes tan familiares me tomaron de la cintura y me pusieron en su regazo, él me abrazó fuerte mientras yo intentaba contener los sollozos desesperados, fue como destapar una olla a presión, toda la angustia contenida en ese mes estaba saliendo a flote mientras el acariciaba mi espalda que saltaba por los espasmos en mi pecho…

Y ahora el miedo ya no era miedo, era resignación… porque fui abandonada una vez y lo sería de nuevo ahora que él sabía que tenía la libertad de hacerlo, después de todo el lazo parental que tenía conmigo no era nada importante a comparación de lo que tenía con ella, a esa mujer la conocía desde mucho antes que yo llegara a su vida… tal vez significaba mucho más que yo. Me preguntaba si mi mamá hubiese dejado que nos lastimara así, en realidad tenía la certeza que si ella hubiese estado viva mi papá no nos hubiese abandonado nunca, porque tendría una mujer que lo acompañara y cuidara de mí… desde que ella murió cuando era una bebé de apenas semanas él había cargado solo conmigo así que era entendible que mientras estuviéramos con mis abuelos y tíos él iba a aprovechar su libertad recién adquirida. ¿Iba a poder soportar eso querido diario? ¿Sería posible para mí verlo ser feliz con alguien más cuando yo estaba acostumbrada a darle esa felicidad… a mi manera?

_Calma hermosa, no llores por favor, siento haberte lastimado… siento haber hecho lo que hice y sé que tendré que lucharla para obtener tu confianza nuevamente… pero lo haré mi amor, haré lo imposible para que tú vuelvas a confiar en mí_ su dulce voz ahora cargada de dolor me susurraba al oído mientras que mis lagrimas no dejaban de empapar su camisa, sus dedos limpiaban el camino húmedo en mi mejilla y sentía de vez en cuando sus besos en mi frente. _Bella… dime qué hacer para que me perdones y lo haré, dímelo cariño_

Su voz era casi desesperada y más allá de sentirme feliz por su pedido solo me sentí miserable ¿qué tan importante era yo para pedirle que renuncie a ella y se quedara conmigo?… ¿y si ella era su felicidad? ¿Tan mala persona y tan egoísta podía ser si le pedía que se alejara de ella? Él había vuelto a mí en vez de quedarse con esa mujer, había vuelto a su hija y eso me hacía feliz y ahora estaba casi rogando mi perdón… pero ¿qué tan bajo podía llegar a caer yo exigiéndole a cambio de mi perdón que la echara a ella? Sí, yo era caprichosa, podía ser malcriada, podía hasta incluso llegar a ser inmadura y desvergonzada, pero yo sabía que eso que deseaba hacer estaba mal… muy mal. De fondo pude distinguir una canción mientras el disco en mi equipo musical seguía rodando, yo cerré mis ojos escuchando y tratando de pensar en qué era lo mejor para mí… lo mejor para nosotros…

_Subo a encontrarte, a decirte que lo siento__  
__Tu no sabes cuan adorable eres.__  
__Tuve que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito__  
__Y decirte que fui yo quien te alejó.__  
__Dime tus secretos, y hazme tus preguntas__  
__Oh Volvamos a empezar._

_Corriendo en círculos, persiguiéndonos,__  
__Dirigiéndonos a una ciencia desconocida.__  
__Nadie dijo que sería fácil.__  
__Es una gran lástima para nosotros el apartarnos.__  
__Nadie dijo que sería fácil.__  
__Ninguna alguna vez me dijo que sería así de duro._

Distinguí Coldplay sonando en medio de la noche mientras sus brazos me abrazaban y él susurraba su suave arrullo en mi oído… todo era difícil si, demasiado y mucho más para mí, pero debería poner un poco de mi parte para que esto volviera a funcionar de igual manera que antes. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado tener 8 años de nuevo! Todo era fácil allí, solos los dos… solo el uno para el otro, sin mujeres rubias que fastidiaran mi vida, yo para mi papá y él para mí… pero no era así y se suponía que solo era una chica grande que debe superar los problemas, debía aprender al menos y volver a empezar…

Así que opté por la mejor opción, prefería dejar las puertas abiertas a esa mujer que mostrarle a él lo mala persona que yo podía llegar a ser si me dejaba llevar por el egoísmo y utilizaba el poder que él me estaba dando. Prefería sufrir y verlos juntos… pero verlo, que el dolor de la perdida nuevamente... eso sí sería difícil.

_Papá…_ susurré con voz entrecortada _solo pido una cosa_ sorbí mi nariz vergonzosamente, me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos levantando levemente mi cabeza. Él me miraba expectante mientras sus dedos fríos recorrían mi mejilla, era tan lindo volver a estar entre sus brazos… tan bueno y doloroso al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que el lugar entre sus brazos era de otra persona.

_Dime mi amor_ murmuró incitándome a hablar, escondí nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho como cuando era tan solo una pequeña de ocho años donde creía que si me tapaba los ojos y no lo veía él tampoco me veía a mí.

_Quiero que nunca me dejes de querer, pase lo que pase… que nunca más te vuelvas a marchar_ susurré despacio. Cerré fuerte los ojos preparándome para un "no", pero sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi mejilla hasta el cuello, eso me causó un escalofrío extraño pero luego cambió de rumbo subiendo hasta mi barbilla, tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara.

_Mi Bella… yo nunca te dejaría de nuevo amor_ se inclinó levemente para plantar un suave beso en mi frente _ yo no sería capaz… _ sus ojos se ensombrecieron y perdieron un poco del brillo que habían tenido segundos atrás… fue como si estuviera recordando algo… _solo espero que puedas confiar en mí nuevamente y me des la oportunidad de poder demostrártelo, yo… me di cuenta de que te necesito para seguir viviendo… te necesito hermosa, no sabes cuánto_ se me apretó el corazón al escuchar esas palabras y una vez más escondí mi rostro en su pecho, él me abrazó con más fuerza y me atrajo hacia él,

_Gracias papá…_ musité con mis parpados pesados _no me importa la presencia de ella si lo que gano a cambio es que te quedes_ esperé una respuesta de él, pero de un momento a otro yo ya me estaba sumergiendo en un sueño pacífico y embriagador… un sueño que había vuelto finalmente pero en los que aún había una sombra que daba miedo, más que miedo era… dolor, una mujer de cabellos rubios rojizos colgada del brazos de mi padre.

Edward POV

_Acuérdate de las fotos, las puse en el bolsillo de tu cazadora…_

_Lo sé Alice, lo sé… ¿podrías por favor tratar de no ponerme más nervioso?_

Entre la voz chillona de mi hermana, el celular en una mano y la otra en el volante era difícil poder buscar en la guantera del auto el relicario que habían rescatado aquella vez.

_Ok, veo que estas teniendo problemas, solo espero que mi niña se lo tome bien… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres alguna clase de apoyo? Estoy pensando que tal vez hubiese sido mejor que lo hiciera en presencia de la familia… Jasper está muy nervioso aquí…_ murmuró mi hermana, de hecho podía decir que mi hermano estaba murmurando improperios y comentarios fuera de lugar, se escuchaba a metros del auricular. Jasper se había convertido en ese tiempo, en el que yo había estado ausente, en una especie de ángel sobreprotector. Aunque claro a veces la actitud de mi hermano me exasperaba… se había convertido en una lucha de territorios cada mañana en que mi Bella despertaba, quién la llevaba al Instituto, quién la iría a recoger, quién la ayudaba a estudiar y por supuesto quién hacía de su confesor… que al parecer él había sido eso todo ese largo mes.

_Lo haré solo Alice, si Jasper está nervioso ¿qué clase de ayuda sería en este momento para mí?_

_Bien Edward, yo estaré vigilando. Solo… no la abrumes, deja que la verdad caiga por su propio peso_

_Lo haré Alice…_ del otro lado del teléfono se escucharon varias voces discutiendo y finalmente una habló

_Escúchame bien Edward…_ la voz dura de Jassper estaba del otro lado _sé que esto no debería prolongarse más, pero piénsalo mejor… será un golpe duro para ella, déjame ir hasta allí y me mantendré alejado de ustedes, solo quiero estar allí por las dudas, la reacción de Bella es lo que me preocupa…_

En verdad que Jass se escuchaba preocupado, creo que se había tomado muy en serio el papel de ángel de la guarda para mi Bella,

_Jass, ya te dije que puedo con esto solo. Alice no vió nada aún y si ve que ella podría reaccionar mal, pues… ven, pero ahora necesito enfrentar esto yo solo_ se escuchó un suspiro exasperado y luego palabras incoherentes que apenas se entendían, Jassper estaba maldiciendo…

_Está bien, pero a penas Alice vea algo salgo para allá_ murmuró con voz contenida, luego de eso solo escuché el sonido del celular que me indicaba que había cortado la llamada.

Toda esta última semana había pensado en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle a mi Bella quién era yo en realidad, ya hacía una semana que había vuelto a ella y las cosas habían mejorado bastante, nuestra relación de padre e hija seguía su curso como ella lo esperaba… yo solo esperaba decirle la verdad para poder decirle con toda libertad que en realidad la amaba, la amaba tanto que dolía cada vez que ella me decía papá… ¡por Dios si yo no era más que un vampiro de 98 años en el cuerpo de un chico de 17! Yo deseaba demostrarle el amor tan fuerte que hacía presión en mi corazón, solo deseaba decirle lo mucho que me importaba… más de lo que un padre podría importarle una hija, deseaba que me mirara con otros ojos… con los ojos de ese amor que estaba latente en su corazón y que Alice me había demostrado que existía con sus innumerables visiones. Deseaba que ese amor saliera a flote y que ella pudiera decirme "mi amor" en lugar de "papá" y deseaba que de una vez ella supiera los motivos de mi huída… los verdaderos motivos, solo allí terminaría de perdonarme.

Tanya me había visitado esa semana solo las mañanas en que Bella estaba en clases, mi amiga sabía lo doloroso que era para ella verla junto a mí…

_Flashback_

_Quiero que te conozca, que sepa que entre tú y yo no hay nada… estoy seguro que, por más que ya le dije eso, ella se imagina otra cosa_ murmuré mientras corría por el bosque sorteando los arboles y tratando de captar el efluvio de algún alce. Junto a mi amiga, habíamos decidido que gastaríamos esa mañana para cazar, Bella estaba en el Instituto y mi familia aún estaba resentida con la presencia de Tanya, no quería presionarlos… la aceptarían cuando se dieran cuenta quién era en realidad.

_Lo mismo quisiera yo, pero estoy segura que ahora mismo ella me ve como una amenaza, alguien que quiere llevarse a su papá de su lado_ rió Tanya como si eso fuera lo más ridículo _¿por qué no me dejas explicarle quién fue la que levantó tu trasero del suelo para correr a ella de nuevo?_

_Hey! ¿Pretendes dejarme en ridículo frente a ella?_ apresuré mi paso para darle a entender que deseaba correr una carrera,

_Edward, espera… ¿qué harás si ella te acepta? ¿Cómo pretendes vivir el amor con una humana?_ desaceleré mi paso y la esperé ya que la había dejado atrás en solo un segundo,

_Yo viví el amor con ella por quince años Tanya, no puedo pretender más de lo que ya he obtenido… la amo así, humana, frágil y vulnerable, porque es la única manera que encuentro como excusa para poder estar a su lado, protegerla como siempre lo hice…_

_¿Y si ella pretende algo más? ¿qué si ella decide ser tu igual?_ volteé a mirarla abruptamente, ¿qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué diablos quería decir?...

"_Solo admite que eso puede llegar a suceder… si ella te ama… querrá vivir una vida contigo"_

_No!... eso no va a suceder, no quiero hablar de eso_ murmuré apesadumbrado, no podía hablar de aquello, lo había pensado y esa fue una de las razones por las que me había ido, no podía volver atrás y acobardarme por eso, solo podía tener fe en que eso no iba a suceder… en las visiones de Alice al menos Bella siempre era humana, esperaba que eso no cambiase.

Seguimos corriendo a través del bosque pero ya no era lo mismo, ¿y si Tanya tenía razón? ¿Y si ella pretendía eso?...

No, yo no podía aceptarlo…

_Fin del Flashback_

Mi objetivo ahora era recogerla del Instituto y llevarla a pasar el día a Port Ángeles, estaba ansioso por esa tarde, la llevaría a almorzar y al Parque de diversiones que había en la ciudad, solo una vez la había llevado a uno y fue cuando tenía 11 años y vivíamos en Cambridge y ella no era tan valiente como ahora… aquella vez solo se había subido a algunos juegos que no eran tan arriesgados y ahora sabía que le gustaría subirse a la montaña rusa o al parapente. Luego de eso mis intenciones eran llevarla a cenar y a pasear por la orilla de la playa para ver el atardecer y los distintos cascos de los barcos abandonados en las costas, solo quería hacerla feliz antes de… antes de decirle la verdad.

Tenía pruebas que apoyaban mi verdad, luego de que yo huí con mi niña en brazos a penas ella tenía semanas de vida, mi padre se quedó en Forks haciendo los arreglos para que ante la policía, el asesinato que James había llevado a cabo, pareciera solo eso… un asesinato a sangre fría por delincuentes sin escrúpulos. Mi padre había limpiado la escena para que los peritos no sacaran conclusiones que nos desfavorecieran, no debía parecer que un animal o un ser extraño habían irrumpido en la casa de los Swan para matar a mordidas a un joven matrimonio, no… solo debía parecer un robo con un final desafortunado.

Aquella vez mi padre pudo dar con algunas pertenencias de la joven pareja, algo que ahora a mí me servía para apoyar mi verdad, él encontró entre las pertenencias de la mujer, la madre de Bella, un precioso relicario que albergaba en su interior las fotografías de tres rostros, la de el padre de Bella, el de la madre y el de mi pequeña… un pequeño rostro de un bebé recién nacido, esperaba que luego de la verdad… mi Bella llevara al cuello los vestigios de su pasado, de su verdadera identidad.

Mi padre también había dado con las fotografías de los padres de Bella, una de recién casados en la que la madre de ella mostraba una incipiente pansa de embarazada y otra fotografía en la que ambos estaban en la cama de hospital sonrientes con una pequeña bebé en brazos, mi pequeña Bella.

Solo esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la verdad sin rencores, ni desilusiones, temía que ella se sienta desamparada al saber que no compartía lazo sanguíneo alguno conmigo ni con ninguno de la familia… comenzaba a creer que hubiese sido mejor traer a Jassper. Suspiré intranquilo y pasé mi mano por el cabello revolviéndolo de pura frustración cuando sonó nuevamente el teléfono, lo tomé y miré la pantalla la cual me advirtió que era Alice,

_Alice ¿qué sucede?_ pregunté rápidamente,

_Es Bella… solo apresúrate, está por suceder algo que creo que no te va a gustar_ instintivamente pisé el pedal del acelerador y mi mano se apretó al volante,

_¡¿Qué es Alice?_ grité exasperado, mi hermana guardó silencio… no podía leerle la mente en esta ocasión pero sabía que ella estaba buscando la manera de decirme lo que quería decir _¡Habla!_

_Edward cálmate… ella está bien, pero…_

_¿Pero qué?_ exigí viendo cómo la aguja del velocímetro alcanzaba los 170 kilómetros por hora, estaba cerca del Instituto, seguramente unas cuantas millas más, tan solo unos diez minutos.

_Edward tranquilo… es… Jacob Black_

No necesité escuchar más, aceleré lo que quedaba para que el pedal tocara el suelo del auto y corté el teléfono celular apretándolo con la mano hasta que solo quedaron las astillas. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Jacob Black! ¡Qué se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo encima y conocerá quién se esconde detrás de Edward Cullen!

Llegué al Instituto minutos después y podía llegar a sentir, como si eso fuera posible, el retumbar de mi corazón en mi pecho como si quisiera salir disparado, puse mi mente en blanco buscando los pensamientos del mocoso, me costó hacerlo ya que eran muchos los estudiantes que a esa hora salían del Instituto, aceleré hasta que llegué a la entrada del estacionamiento, en el momento en que apagaba el auto y salía de él a velocidad normal encontré los pensamientos del pendejo.

Ver lo que estaba en ese momento viendo el perro hizo que mi sangre hirviera al punto de que apenas pude evitar caminar normalmente y no dejarme dominar por mis instintos, Jacob estaba a centímetros del rostro de Bella y sus ojos estaban fijos en los dulces labios de ella, despacio pero seguro se acercaba a ella y ella cerraba los ojos.

No, no, ¡no!….

Cuando llegué al área de la entrada del Instituto los vi, las sucias manos de Jacob estaban sosteniendo la cintura de mi Bella… Mí Bella… mía! Maldición! Me apresuré a caminar entre los estudiantes que se encontraban dispersos por allí mientras veía como los sucios labios del perro se fundían en los de mi Bella y ella ni se inmutaba, sus manos agarraban con fuerza sus libros sobre su pecho y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba besuquear por el maldito.

_¡Isabella!_ grité enfurecido cuando estuve a unos metros de ellos, apreté mis puños dispuesto a saltarle encima al maldito. Vi cómo Bella se tensionó cuando escuchó mi voz y abrió los ojos sorprendida para voltear a mirarme… sus labios se movieron pronunciando un "_papá_" que apenas yo escuché…

Oh si pequeña… nadie te tocará más que yo ¡Nadie!...

* * *

**Amores! El video de coldplay lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil, la letra es hermosa al igual que la canción... besos!**


	17. Descubriendo

**Descubriendo…**

**

* * *

**

_Diario de Bella edad de 15 años:_

Maldición! Maldición!... si mi tío Jass me oyera me regañaría por andar maldiciendo, ni que hablar de mis abuelos. Pero es que había hecho algo muy malo… muy malo y de solo pensar en lo que sucedió me recorría un escalofrío por mi espalda provocándome un temblor espantoso… debí haber previsto algo así.

Esa mañana, mi papá se encargó de llevarme al Instituto como lo había hecho cada mañana desde que había regresado, yo sabía que lo hacía por la culpa y el remordimiento, lo sabía a pesar de sus múltiples maneras de decirme que lo hacía para protegerme y cuidarme como siempre lo había hecho, mi tía Alice se mordía la lengua para decirme algo pero jamás llegaba a decirme nada… llegué a suponer que era algún tipo de visión o algo por el estilo, mi tío Jassper era un caso aparte, él aún miraba con recelo mi padre, como si aún no fuera capaz de perdonar lo que me hizo y mis abuelos, siempre tan comprensivos, no guardaban rencor para mis padres. Mi tío Emmett y Rosalie eran como mis otros dos ángeles guardianes, ellos simplemente exponían sus motivos y la defensa de sus ideas y luego amenazaban a mi padre a actuar apropiadamente conmigo… todos, absolutamente todos en la familia tenían sus ojos puestos mi papá y eso me daba… pena, por mi culpa… ellos habían perdido la confianza que siempre habían tenido en él.

_Luego del Instituto saldremos a un lugar Bella, así que no hagas planes…_ me advirtió cuando estacionó entre los autos de los demás estudiantes, yo asentí sin mirarlo y me dispuse a salir del auto pero su fuerte mano agarró mi brazo reteniéndome,

_Bella…_ me llamó, yo sabía que estaba esperando lo que siempre quería de mí… que lo mirara y le sonriera para que su tranquilidad volviera a él. Desde aquella noche en mi habitación, se podría decir que las cosas habían vuelto a ser normales, no como antes por supuesto… porque lamentablemente la herida que él había hecho en mi corazón no se borraría así como así, pero al menos él trataba de recomponer la situación poniendo lo mejor de si y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo, aunque a veces simplemente no podía… yo sabía que él la seguía viendo, mi tío me lo había dicho, él creía que su hija seguía siendo una ilusa tonta e inocente, pero yo sabía que esa Tanya seguía rondándolo y él no hacía nada para alejarla, si es que quería hacerlo, todo parecía decir que no.

Lo miré por unos segundos antes de tirar de mi brazo y liberarme, debía entrar a clases y él estaba deteniéndome,

_¿Qué?_

_Bella… por favor, déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, que jamás otra vez volveré a marcharme… ¿por favor?_ imploró con gesto aparentemente desesperado, yo rodé los ojos y sacudí mi brazo para que soltara su agarre,

_Si, si, si… papá, estoy llegando tarde a mi clase de biología_ murmuré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, sentí de repente unas manos aferrarse a mi cintura y un aliento frío en mi oído,

_Por favor Bella… estoy haciendo lo posible aquí_ sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla izquierda dejando allí un suave y frío beso _te veré luego de clases, estaré esperándote…_ dijo en mi oído, y luego me dejó ir soltando mi cintura.

Caminé dentro del Instituto con mis cuadernos en una mano y mi bolso en la otra, mi pecho un poco oprimido por darle motivos aún a mi padre para estar triste, no quería hacerlo… realmente no eran mis intenciones, pero algo en mi interior aún dolía, aún estaba herido.

En mi salón me senté a un lado de Ángela, Jacob y Ben delante de mí, la semana había pasado sin problemas ni disgustos después del incidente en la discoteca, no sabíamos lo que me había sucedido, solo habíamos sacado la conclusión de que al haber tomado alcohol por primera vez se me había subido a la cabeza rápidamente y había terminado desmayada en el suelo gracias al shock de haber visto a mi papá… o a Edward para ellos, de alguna manera extraña y aplicando las leyes "físicas" de Jacob mi sangre bajó de mi cabeza y el lugar fue ocupado por el alcohol del daiquiri y la Piña colada… su teoría me daba risa, pero tenía sentido.

_Bella ¿Qué harás luego del Instituto?_ preguntó Jacob recostado sobre su silla con la cabeza ladeada hacia atrás mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos negros, yo dejé de escribir mi redacción acerca del Ciclo del Carbono y lo vi frunciendo el entrecejo,

_¿Para qué?, no me irás a emborrachar de nuevo ¿no?_ reí entre dientes de la cara de pánico que puso por un momento.

_No, pero si quieres te puedo conseguir un daiquiri si te gustó…_ hice una mueca de asco, quería mantener lejos los tragos con alcohol por ahora al menos _bueno, quizá una soda y ya… Bella, ¿quieres ir a ver una película?... están estrenando una muy buena_

_Edward me dijo que vendrá por mí luego, no sé donde me llevará pero tal vez iremos al cine también_ dije levantando los hombros levemente como si no me importara, si supieran que moría por saber dónde me llevaría,

_Oh, bueno… no creo que él este muy contento de verme, tal otro día… tal vez el viernes_ murmuró como tanteando el terreno, lo miré nuevamente y asentí

_Tal vez…_ bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno y continué escribiendo,

La mañana se pasó rapidísimo, quizá porque traté de ocupar la mayor parte del tiempo con los trabajos que nos daban los profesores, en la biblioteca y durante los tiempos entre clases leía algún que otro libro… deseaba mantenerme ocupada para que la mañana pasara más velozmente. No tenía idea, por más que la pensara y la re prensara, cuáles eran las intenciones de mi papá para estar ese tiempo a solas conmigo, por supuesto lo más factible era arreglar las cosas, él sentía mi distancia y yo sentía sus intentos de acercamiento.

_¡Bella!..._ oí la voz de Jacob antes de llegar a la puerta del Instituto, miré hacia atrás y lo vi correr hacia mí con sus libros en la mano, me saqué los auriculares de mi Ipod de los oídos y lo esperé _Bella… traje mi bebé, la estuve reparando el fin de semana y me gustaría probarla contigo_ murmuró llegando hasta mí, continué caminando con él a mi lado,

_¿Tu moto?... me gustaría probarla contigo, pero supongo que mi… que Edward está esperándome afuera_ cuando llegamos a la entrada del Instituto me fije en el aparcamiento si veía rastros de mi papá pero el Volvo no se encontraba allí.

_Bien, no vino aún ¿por qué no lo llamas y le dices que yo te llevo?_ miré a Jacob que estaba detrás de mí y él avanzó un paso, levantó su mano y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, miré al suelo sintiéndome incomoda por su roce.

_Umm… no creo que le guste que me valla contigo en moto y se enfadará si no lo espero_ levanté la cabeza y Jacob se acercó un paso más hacia mí, di un paso hacia atrás y mi espalda dio contra la barandilla de la escalera

_¿Por qué él debería enojarse? Ni que fuera tu padre…_ hice una mueca incomoda, si él supiera…

_Es que… es como si lo fuera, me cuida mucho y…

_Y por eso se fue… _ ups, golpe bajo…

_Se fue porque…_ me mordí el labio bajando la mirada _no lo sé… pero volvió y sigue siendo el mismo de siempre_

_Bella, deberías dejar de estar a la sombra de tu familia_ su mano acuno mi mejilla obligándome a mirarlo _pareciera que no puedes hacer nada porque ellos ya están pendientes de ti… yo, yo te podría cuidar igual que él lo hace_ cerré los ojos consciente de su acercamiento. Él no dijo más solo se limitó a acercarse a mí lentamente, lo sabía porque sentía su respiración caliente sobre mí, me aferré a mis libros fuertemente sobre el pecho… no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, no quería nada con nadie, increíblemente el parámetro del chico perfecto para mí no era alcanzado por nadie, nadie parecía lo suficientemente cercano a esos príncipes azules con los que toda chica soñaba, con el que yo soñaba… sin embargo estaba allí, parada frente a mi amigo, el cual encontraba atractivo por supuesto, me escuchaba, me entendía y era por demás amable conmigo, pero… no era él… no era como yo lo había soñado.

No me aparte porque me sentí paralizada, ¿y si le daba una oportunidad?... ¿y si comenzaba mi vida amorosa con mi amigo? ¿eso arruinaría nuestra amistad? ¿y si el amor de mi vida estaba allí afuera y por darle la oportunidad a Jacob se la negaba a él?...

De repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, tibios… suaves… mi primer beso. Me quedé paralizada en el lugar y comencé a auto inspeccionarme, mi corazón seguía latiendo como si nada sucediera, mi respiración estaba estable y no sentía ansias de enredar mis brazos en su cuello, todos los síntomas de enamoramiento que Ángela me había contado había tenido con Ben, yo no los sentía… mi cuerpo no respondía, al igual que no respondió aquella vez en el club cuando él se me acercó queriendo hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora, no hubo palpitaciones, agitación, revolución hormonal ¿eso qué significaba?. Sus labios se abrieron sobre los míos y casi di un respingo cuando sentí su lengua húmeda y caliente rozar mis labios que aún no respondían… que estaban estáticos con ese beso y entonces lo escuché…

_¡Isabella!_ y sentía que surgía de las profundidades del agua para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de donde estábamos y de quién era la voz que me llamaba, miré de donde provenía la voz y abrí los ojos sorprendida,

_Papá…_ musité casi para mí. Me separé instintivamente de Jacob bajando un escalón pero mi padre no me miraba a mí, sus ojos llenos de furia, sus manos empuñadas a un costado de su cuerpo, su respiración agitada iban dirigida a Jacob que cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho y lo miró desafiante,

_E- Edward_ dije vacilante dando un paso hacia él, pero él no me miró… sin embargo habló,

_Isabella ¿él lo hizo sin tu consentimiento?_ su voz era contenida, dura u fría y aún no me miraba, yo abrí y cerré la boca como un pez sin saber qué decir, sin que una respuesta viniera a mi mente, solo atiné a decirle la verdad…

_Yo… él… Edward, Jacob no sería capaz de hacer algo así de manera forzada_ entonces por primera vez mi padre me miró, frunció el entrecejo…

_¿Tú se lo permitiste? ¿tú se lo pediste?_ murmuró incrédulo, yo abrí los ojos y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, no quería que él pensara que era una descarada que andaba pidiendo besos por allí,

_No… no, pero solo… fue algo que sucedió_ dije lo más tranquila posible, él miró nuevamente a Jacob y se acercó rápidamente a él,

_Nunca… nunca hagas algo sin su consentimiento otra vez!... ¿entendiste?_ el dedo índice de mi papá golpeaba contra el pecho de Jacob y este no se inmutaba, simplemente mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos entornados fijos en los de mi padre y los labios fruncidos en una fina línea. Reaccioné al ver alrededor de ellos al resto de los estudiantes mirar con curiosidad y deteniéndose a ver lo que sucedía,

_Edward vamos… por favor, vámonos_ dije cerca de él tomando su brazo, él relajó su postura cuando sintió mi mano y tomó mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, sin dejar de mirar a Jacob se alejó llevándome hacia el aparcamiento.

Llegamos hasta el Volvo y abrió la puerta para mí, en todo momento lo observé y vi su rostro surcado por una mueca de desagrado y furia, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y abrochó mi cinturón de seguridad sin siquiera mirarme, arrancó el auto y salió velozmente acelerando a fondo, mis manos se aferraron al asiento y sabía que estaba enojado, más que eso… enfurecido.

¿Por solo un beso?...

No me atreví a abrir la boca para nada, sabía que si lo hacía descargaría toda su furia sobre mí, solo me senté en mi asiento y miré el paisaje que iba pasando a mi lado a toda velocidad, era tan solo como una mancha verde difuminada a causa de la velocidad del auto, miré el velocímetro y el agua roja estaba por tocar los 200 km, miré a mi papá y su mirada se concentraba en el camino,

_Pa…pá, me estas asustando…_ dije revolviendo mis manos en mi regazo, él me miró por un segundo y volvió su vista al frente, redujo la velocidad a 150 pero no me habló. Estaba preocupándome, en serio lo estaba… nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido, bueno… supongo que haberme visto en esa situación con Jacob había sido un golpe duro para él, por eso de que su niña estaba creciendo, el primer beso justo enfrente de su cara, el dejar de ser el único hombre de mi vida y esas cosas. Sentí entonces que había sido desconsiderada con él, mi papá estaba haciendo lo posible para arreglar la situación conmigo y ahora yo lo recibía con esa imagen que imagino debía ser difícil para un padre.

_Papá, lo siento… yo…_

_No me digas papá_ gruñó, lo miré aturdida en el momento en que cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, miré nuevamente al frente sin abrir nuevamente mi boca.

Llegamos a un lugar que yo conocía bien, un lugar donde habíamos ido luego de que él me contara sobre su naturaleza… nuestro prado. El lugar donde recurrentemente volvíamos para mostrarme cosas especiales, a solas… yo y mi papá sin nadie más a la redonda que pudiera interrumpir nuestro propio mundo. ¿qué sería ahora?... ¿que se iba a casar? ¿Qué se volvería a ir?... cerré los ojos tratando de llevar esas cosas detrás de mi cabeza, era en lo último en que quería pensar… él no podía decirme algo así, no en nuestro prado, no…

…¿o si?...

Querido diario no sabía que pensar, no sé qué decir… todo es tan extraño, todo esto está fuera de este mundo, fuera de mí, ¿por qué su reacción con Jacob? ¿a caso yo misma había arruinado todo? Nunca iba a ser igual a antes, jamás… ahora fui yo la que había fallado.

_POV Edward_

Miré la carretera fijamente, no cabía en mí de la furia… tenía la súbita necesidad de romper el cuello del maldito y agitar su cabeza por los aires en señal de victoria, pero me contuve solo por Bella que estaba presente, si ella supiera lo que ese maldito chucho pensaba, si tan solo hubiese tenido una idea no se hubiese rebajado a besarlo. Él no se merecía un beso de ella, no se merecía tocarla ni con el pétalo de una rosa… él no la merecía.

Traté de recomponer mi frustración y mi enojo conduciendo hasta donde quería llevarla, no me di cuenta que había rebasado los 200 kilómetros por hora hasta cuando ella me lo hizo notar.

_Pa…pá, me estas asustando_

Fueron esas sencillas palabras suficientes para despertar de mi fantasía de las mil maneras de matar a Jacob Black y fijarme a la velocidad que iba, la miré por un segundo y vi que se aferraba en su asiento temblando de miedo, pálida y con su corazón resonando en su pecho a mil por hora… enseguida rebajé la velocidad y seguí mi camino con mi Bella a mi lado un poco más relajada.

¿Debía decirle lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Para qué serviría?... ¿la alejaría de mí como temía?, Alice no había podido ver nada, sus visiones se basaban en decisiones y Bella al no saber nada aún no había tomado una decisión… tan solo esperaba que no me rechazara del todo, iba a dejar de ser su papá… la persona que la protegió durante toda su vida pero, iba a pasar a un hombre, si me podía llamar a sí mismo de esa manera y, por esto, tenía la esperanza de continuar a su lado aún después de dejar de ser, ante ella, su padre.

_Papá, lo siento… yo…_

_No me digas papá_ gruñí sin pensar, era lo último que deseaba, que me siguiera llamando "papá", nunca esa palabra me pareció tan poco acertada… nunca, por supuesto eso había sido por un tiempo, pero ya no… yo deseaba ser mucho más. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo por un momento, debía calmarme si quería hablar con ella y decir toda la verdad… pero no ayudaba la imagen que tenía grabada en la cornea de ella y ese chucho besándose.

Conduje por un tiempo más, esperaba que ese lugar la relajara, después de todo era nuestro lugar… nuestro prado, aquel que habíamos visitado tantas veces a medida que iba creciendo, aquel que había visto crecer mi amor por ella y que ahora vería mi verdad…

Estacioné a un lado de la carretera y la miré por un momento, ella se mordía el labio nerviosa, mis ojos se fijaron en esa parte de su rostro y sin proponérmelo mi mano se alzó hasta su labio y lo deslizó entre los dientes deseando que mis dientes fueran los que lo apretaran. Sus ojos me miraron como sorprendidos y bajó la mirada segundos después hacia sus zapatos, sus manos se revolvieron en su regazo y decidí no alargar el momento… ella estaba incomoda.

Bajé del auto y rodeándolo abrí su puerta y le ofrecí una mano para salir, ella lo hizo y luego sin soltarla comencé a andar entre los árboles adentrándome en el denso bosque, el camino era corto, al menos unos dos kilómetros caminando hacia el corazón del bosque, pero aún así era demasiado para mi torpe Bella, así que sin preguntarle la tomé de los brazos y la acomodé de un solo movimiento detrás de mi espalda, ella emitió un súbito grito de sorpresa y se aferró a mi cuello con vehemencia…

_Agárrate fuerte…_ le pedí, ella lo hizo y comencé a correr entre los árboles con todas mis fuerzas. No preví las sensaciones que me iba a provocar el tenerla así conmigo, tan cerca… sintiendo su calor a través de la ropa, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi nuca, sus manos aferrándose frente a mi pecho y sus piernas alrededor de mí… me sentí de repente como un depravado, un autentico depravado de menores ¡Que dios me ayude si llegaba a tentar mi lado instintivo con ella! Si solo era una niña de quince años, si después de todo ella seguía siendo mi dulce niña, más mujer, cada día más arrebatadoramente hermosa… pero al final mi niña, la que había cuidado desde sus dos semanas de edad.

Llegamos al prado luego de casi quince minutos, las flores silvestres nos daban la bienvenida, lila, amarillo y blanco por todos lados… igual a ese día que la traje por primera vez cuando ella tan solo tenía 12 años. Ella bajó de mí deslizando su cuerpo contra el mío inocentemente y tuve que reprimir un quejido al saber que aún no era hora, aún no… primero ella tenía que saber quién era.

Ella caminó entre las flores y la fronda verde que se extendía a nuestro alrededor, una sonrisa instaurada en su rostro y su mano rozando los pastos altos,

_Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí_ musitó suavemente olvidando mi posible enfado, olvidando su miedo,

_No era mi intención traerte aquí, mi plan era otro_ ella me miró finalmente y sonrió vacilante. Una de sus manos se alargó hasta tomar una flor del suelo y la acercó a su nariz para captar el olor… una lila, ella suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, sonriente.

_Mmmm… amo este olor_ murmuró mirándola entre sus dedos _huele a ti…_

¿Qué?... la miré frunciendo el entrecejo, hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo para poder leer su mente en ese momento pero me tuve que conformar tan solo con sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro… ella era un ángel, sonriendo por algo a lo tenía negado el acceso y disfrutando tan inocentemente.

_Bella… yo… te pido…

_Yo te pido disculpas papá, no fue mi intención desilusionarte… Jacob me tomó por sorpresa, solo eso_ me miró tranquilamente con sus ojos marrón chocolate, ajena por supuesto a los pensamientos impuros que tenía en mi mente y que pertenecían solo a su Jacob…

Tuve que cerrar los ojos y mandar a volar los recuerdos de sus pensamientos, no quería que él estuviera presente en esta conversación, ni él ni su mente injuriosa.

_Bella… yo te quería hablar de algo, quería decirte algo_ murmuré acercándome a ella con prevención, pero me detuve en seco cuando su rostro se vistió de malestar, una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro y no supe cómo interpretarlo. Cepillé de manera frenética mi cabello con mis dedos mientras ella se movía incomoda en su lugar, pude ver sus manos apretar la flor entre los dedos y deshacerla hasta que los pétalos cayeron a sus pies y el hedor a sabia de la planta llegaba a mis fosas nasales.

_Bella…_

_No, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, lo sé…_ comenzó a caminar perturbada entre las flores, mordiendo su labio sin compasión y sus manos tomando su cabeza, su corazón se aceleró notoriamente como si estuviera por entrar en pánico y su respiración se tornó dificultosa,

Ella… ¿lo sabía?...

_Bella ¿Qué crees que te voy a decir?_ pregunté acercándome un paso más a ella, un sollozo salió de su garganta y me apresuré a ir a su lado para frenar lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, _Amor… no llores, no lo hagas, todo va a estar bien, yo seguiré estando a tu lado como siempre nada me alejará de ti_ dije abrazándola contra mi pecho,

_Si, ella lo hará… ella lo hará! ¿Y luego te crees con derecho de venir y sacarme de los brazos de Jacob como si fueras mi salvador?_ comencé a ver rojo por todos lados… ¿a caso ella creía que…? ¿a caso ella daba por hecho mi relación con Tanya?, peor aún… ¿ella deseaba estar en los brazos del chucho?. Di un paso hacia atrás enfurecido, no podía pensar eso y luego irse a besuquear con el perro como si eso no le importara,

_Cuida tus palabras Bella, tú no sabes nada! ¡No puedes juzgarme por mi amistad con Tanya mientras tu te andas regalando por allí con cualquiera que desea poner sus manos encima!_ rugí, ella me devolvió la mirada enrojecida y podía ver su enojo replicando en todo su cuerpo, sus músculos tensionados, sus dientes apretados, sus ojos bien abiertos y por supuesto sus lágrimas de impotencia,

_¿Qué?... ¿crees que me besé con Jacob porque tú andas con esa? Ni que fueras qué papá! Tú te fuiste con ella para hacer quién sabe qué cosas y yo tengo derecho a hacer mi vida, no necesito tu aprobación, no después de haberme abandonado… ¡Jacob me gusta!_ rugió como una niña caprichosa, ¡Dios me salve de tomarla y poner su trasero en mis rodillas para darle de nalgadas!...

_Bella… ese… perro lo único que quiere es…_ cerré los ojos al recordar sus sucios pensamientos,

_Él me quiere, lo sé… por lo menos me quiere más que tú que te fuiste con una golfa desvergonzada y dejaste a tu hija!_

Vi rojo de nuevo y ya después de eso no me importó nada…

_¿Te quiere más que yo?... ¡¿Cómo carajo sabes eso? ¿Cómo mierda sabes que te quiere más que yo?... si yo a ti te amo ¡maldita sea!_ ella me miró sorprendida, pero aún furiosa… sus ojos derramaba lágrimas de odio, de bronca y pena…

_Tú no me amas, no después de lo que hiciste…_ limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano y alzó la cabeza altivamente _si yo decido estar con Jacob tú no me lo impedirás… tú mantente ocupado con Tanya y hazla feliz… se nota qué es lo que ella quiere, yo obtendré lo mío por mi lado… papá_ escupió con remordimiento, apreté los puños al costado y avancé hacia ella rápidamente,

_Tú no dejarás que ese perro ponga un dedo encima de ti porque antes lo mato_ dije a centímetros de su rostro,

_¿Y quién lo dice? Él hombre que le permitió acercarse a mí mientras él estaba fuera de casa revolcandos…

_Te lo digo yo Bella!... y deja de hablar así de Tanya, ella…

_Ella puso sus dedos en ti y a ti no te importó… y ahora vienes como el padre abnegado que pretende proteger a su hija después de que desapareció por un mes de su vida! Por favor papá!_

_Que no me digas papá!_

_¿Por qué? ¿Ahora te avergüenzas?_

_¡Porque no soy tu maldito padre!… ¡no lo soy Bella!_

Maldición…

* * *

**Mua ja ja ja... que pasó? Ups!... Espero reviews con sus teorías ja ja ja ¿A tí también te descubrió tu padre besando a tu chico o en alguna situación comprometida? ja ja... quiero saber!**


	18. Libertad

**Libertad**

**

* * *

**

Miles de veces me imaginé este momento… ¡Miles! El día, la hora, el minuto en el que le diría a ella la verdad de sus raíces, la verdad de su vida. Y allí estaba… gritándoselo en la cara, escupiéndoselo como si fuera la cosa más repugnante, como si hubiese sido una maldición para mi… al menos lo había comenzado a ser desde que supe que la amaba y que ya no podía ser más su padre.

Pero no así… ¡No así maldición! ¡No así, no de esa manera! ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por mi ira? ¿Por qué no advertí lo que podía llegar a suceder? Si lo que menos quería era decírselo así, había organizado todo, todo para su entera comodidad, pero al llegar al Instituto y verla con ese perro… tiré el plan por la borda. Se me fue de las manos y era lo que no quería que sucediera y en lugar de hacer las cosas bien para ganarme su perdón luego de haber cometido el gran error de dejarla, sucede esto… en medio de mi furia, mi enojo… mis malditos celos, algo tan nuevo para mí… le grito sin ninguna contemplación que yo no era su padre.

Y entonces desperté, en el momento en que oí mi propia voz gritándoselo, en el momento que vi su rostro anegado en lagrimas, tornarse pálido, los ojos bien abiertos y su respiración contenida… en el momento en que la vi estupefacta ante lo que yo acababa de decir.

_Bella… amor… Bella_ susurré despacio infundido por un temor que me hacía pensar lo peor, ella pestañó y siguió mirándome conteniendo la respiración. No me contestó, no hizo ninguna señal que me indicara que me había oído, avancé un pasó… dos hacia ella… lentamente, como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a reaccionar y saldría corriendo de allí, de mi lado… como si la estuviera a punto de perder.

_Bella… respira amor_ musité despacio mientras me acercaba un paso más, mi mundo pareció derrumbarse cuando ella dio un paso atrás alejándose… había comenzado a respirar nuevamente, por lo que ella estaba saliendo de su estado de shock.

En ese momento sentí mi celular replicar en mi bolsillo… Alice… maldita Alice ¿no lo había visto? O mejor dicho… lo acababa de hacer, ¿Qué iba a hacer Bella?, necesitaba saber… Tomé rápidamente el celular y lo llevé a mi oído,

_Alice…_ susurré despacio mirando a Bella en todo momento,

_¡¿Qué carajo hiciste Edward?... ¿cómo está Bella? ¿Qué le has hecho?... ¿quieres que valla pa…

_No, esto lo arreglo yo, no necesito a nadie. La llevaré cuando arregle todo…_ murmuré rápidamente,

_Dice Jass que puede ir a ayudar… él está muy preocupado, todos lo estamos…

_Yo- lo voy-a- arreglar _ dije casi enfatizando cada palabra _¿Qué has visto Alice?... dime_ inquirí casi desesperado, mi hermana quedó en silencio… algo que me preocupó, Bella continuaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados _Alice, dime qué ves!_

_Bella está asustada, ella… ella desea saber Edward, ella piensa que no la amas y por eso le dijiste eso, no puedes permitir que ella crea eso_

_No lo haré Alice, créeme… no dejaré que lo crea. Eso no es lo que yo siento, lo sabes_

_Tráela Edward… trae a nuestra Bella_

Corté la llamada y guardé mi celular, miré a mi Bella y decidí dar un paso más,

_Bella… por favor_ murmuré levantando una mano al aire con esperanzas de que ella la aceptara, pero no lo hizo… cerré la mano en puño y apreté la mandíbula frustrado… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Arrodillarme ante ella? Lo haría, con tal de que me escuchase lo haría…

_Bella…_ dije con desesperación,

_Apiádate de mí mi amor… solo escucha lo que tengo para decir…_

Me llevé una mano a mi cabello jalándolo como si pudiera ser capaz de arrancármelo de la cabeza, ella tragó en seco y comenzó a pestañear rápidamente como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa… su rostro ya no era de sorpresa, era de confusión, frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada.

_¿Qu… qué?_ inquirió cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, di nuevamente un paso vacilante hacia ella, pero nuevamente se alejó, cerré los puños de frustración… si al menos pudiera haberle leído la mente… ¡al menos eso!

_Bella… por favor, déjame explicarte_ pedí, ella siguió mirando el suelo con el seño fruncido y me arriesgue finalmente a hablar, necesitaba hacerlo antes de que ella me odiara más, si eso era posible…

_¿Qué?... ¿Qué me odias? ¿qué prefieres tenerme lejos? ¿eso?_

_No!... que tengo que explicarte algo sobre ti… sobre tu pasado, sobre nosotros_ expliqué, entonces ella levantó sus ojos sorprendida una vez más, _sobre ti… ven_ le ofrecí nuevamente la mano que ella miró dubitativamente _no temas amor, solo… solo déjame explicarme ¿si? Luego te llevaré a casa y podrás hablar con el resto de la familia_

Bella sorbió su nariz y limpió sus lágrimas con el puño de su saco, en ningún momento me miró… ni siquiera cuando me dio su mano que estaba fría y temblaba como una hoja…

Aferré mi mano a la de ella con esperanza y suavidad y la tiré hacia mi pecho cuidadosamente, abracé su cintura con ambos brazos y descansé mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello, ella se mantenía inmune a mi abrazo… y extrañé como un loco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus besos en mi mejilla y sus saltitos alegres,

_Bella… no temas amor, no me temas… no me odies_ sus sollozos comenzaron a temblar en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo… yo moría un poco más con cada uno de ellos y deseé por un momento tener de vuelta a mi Bella de 11 años llena de alegría y amor para mí, llena de curiosidad, inocencia y dulzura… mi bella que vivía feliz junto a mí, aquella que reía junto a mí y parecía adorarme, deseé por un momento no decirle nada y recuperar a esa Bella. Pero no, ella tenía que saber, ella debía saber, yo no podía mas con esa carga, no podía más con el peso de esa mentira… deseaba amarla sin atadura, deseaba demostrarle que entre nosotros podía haber mucho más que un lazo parental, justamente porque ese lazo ya no debía ser,

_¿Qu…quée es?_ preguntó entrecortadamente, me aferré mas fuerte a ella, al límite de lo que ella resistía y hundí más mi cabeza en su calor temiendo… temiendo por perderla, por su rechazo, por su odio… _¿E-es verdad? ¿O-o lo dijiste por-porque estaas enojado?_

Suspiré y respiré nuevamente con el solo objetivo de que ese olor característico de ella, ese arrebatador olor a fresas se absorbiera en mis pulmones y se quemara en mi cerebro… y hablé…

_Si, si amor es verdad y me duele habértelo dicho así_ mis manos instintivamente reaccionando ante el sentimiento de pérdida, se aferraron mas a ella envolviendo su cintura y mi nariz hundida en su cuello. Pude sentir su corazón retumbar dentro de su pecho como si de un ferrocarril se tratara y oí segundos después su llanto en mi pecho…

_Shhh… Bella, déjame explicarte_

_No, no… ¿cómo es que…? ¿Por qué nunca…?_ murmuró sobre mi pecho entre sollozos, acaricié su espalda en un intento vano por apaciguar su llanto antes de hablar, ella no podía estar así el día que yo le decía la verdad…

_Bella cálmate… cariño, cálmate y te contaré todo desde el principio ¿si?_ le pedí casi como un ruego mientras mi mano cepillaba su cabello detrás de su espalda.

Luego de un momento de arrullarla en mis brazos ella parecía más tranquila, hipaba suavemente y temblaba de manera ligera pero al parecer ella ya estaba mejor, me apreté de ella unos centímetros, los suficientes como para mirar hacia abajo y ver su rostro… el cual comprimió mi corazón.

_Bella, cariño ¿podemos hablar ahora?_ le pregunté con suavidad, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y asintió sorbiendo su nariz…

_No me rechaces… no lo hagas, moriría… por favor… pensé_

Tomándola de la mano caminé llevándola conmigo a través del prado hasta llegar a un árbol que estaba ubicado en la orilla, sus raíces sobresalían por encima de la fronda a una altura adecuada para sentarnos. Lo hice atrayéndola junto a mí, ella aceptó sentarse sin dudar, su llanto había cesado pero mi Bella hipaba como si estuviera a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

_Bella… se que yo fui un estúpido, un idiota al habértelo largado así, yo… yo te juro cariño de que tenía un plan mejor. Lo siento pero todo se me escurrió de los dedos cuando te vi… es decir… ok, no importa_ balbuceé revolviendo mi cabello con una mano, decidí ir directamente a la historia y no dejarme llevar por la irracionalidad nuevamente. Miré a mi Bella y tomé una de sus manos que se aferraba como garra a la corteza del árbol, entrelacé nuestros dedos y… comencé…

_Los Cullen vivíamos en Forks en la época que tu naciste, Carlisle acababa de obtener un puesto en el hospital local y nos estábamos instalando cuando todo sucedió. Debes saber que, a demás de nosotros que podemos vivir de una manera civilizada como una familia, hay quienes andan como nómadas, es decir… no están aferrados a ningún lugar en particular._ levanté la mirada de nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta su rostro y me di cuenta que ella me prestaba atención atentamente, pero aún no se atrevía a mirarme… _ en ese momento habían quienes eran nuestros amigos y pasaban a visitarnos, Peter y Charlotte eran algunos de ellos, sin embargo había un tercero que andaba solo… James. Todos ellos se alimentaban de la manera tradicional… ya sabes…_ ella asintió sin levantar la mirada _Ahora bien, mi padre y tu… padre habían formado una buena amistad, él siempre venía a casa a mirar partidos junto a Carlisle y Emmett y muy raras veces, cuando mi padre deseaba mantener las apariencias, iban juntos a pescar… después de todo se había hecho grandes amigos._ sonreí ligeramente al recordar y miré a Bella que aún miraba sus pies con gesto ausente, acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar y continué _una noche en que tu enfermaste, tu padre llamó a Carlisle, que estaba en casa fuera del turno del hospital, ese día James estaba de visita. Al parecer tú tenías fiebre y afuera llovía torrencialmente, a tus pequeños pulmones se les hacía difícil acaparar aire, al parecer la humedad del ambiente te había afectado, así que mi papá se ofreció a ir a tu casa a atenderte para resguardarte de la lluvia y el frío. Él fue con James… _ la miré una vez más, ella escuchaba atenta… sus músculos parecían tensos, como si supiera lo que iba a venir en mi relato, entonces continué… _ Tu madre Bella, ella fue la que tenía la sangre…_ ella levantó la mirada y escrutó mis ojos con el seño fruncido,

_¿La- la sangre?_ preguntó interesada, yo asentí…

_Cuando Carlisle y James llegaron allí y James captó el efluvio de tu madre… ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi padre había confiado en él, James siempre cazaba fuera del área de Forks y Seattle, pero esa noche… esa noche la sangre de tu madre cantó para él._ mantuve la mirada enlazada con la de ella por unos segundos antes de que la bajara nuevamente, entonces proseguí… _estábamos en casa cuando todo ocurrió, Alice tubo un visión repentina donde veía cómo mi padre luchaba con James, tus padres en el suelo abatidos y tú, de tan solo unas cuantas semanas… en medio de la cama llorando incansablemente. Salimos de inmediato con la esperanza de poder detenerlo, pero cuando llegamos James estaba en medio de la lucha con Carlisle, la sed y la tentación lo había enceguecido._

_¿Él-él mató a… mis padres?_ murmuró sollozando una vez más, apreté su mano con la mía en señal de apoyo y continué,

_ Lo primero que hice al llegar a tu casa fue buscarte, tu pequeño corazón seguía latiendo como un colibrí batiendo sus alas y te encontré en la habitación en que Carlisle y James luchaban, Emmett y Jassper se unieron en la lucha mientras yo fui hasta ti… Tu madre había logrado llegar agonizante hasta la cama donde tú estabas, James había sido detenido antes de que pudiera llegar a matarla…ella te había tomado y te tenía de manera protectora sobre su pecho… Cuando me acerqué a ella… a ti, tu corazón me llamaba como un canto de sirena, en su mente vi su súplica y su voz fue la que habló… "Cuídala"… rogó…_ miré a mi Bella y me miraba atentamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblando y su manos aferrada a la mía fuertemente _Te tomé en mis brazos y te aferré a mi pecho, miré a Carlisle y asintió… entonces supe lo que debía hacer. Cariño, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para sacarte de ese infierno, corrí sin detenerme para salvar tu vida y no me arrepiento, nunca me arrepentiré… tú te convertiste en mi vida desde el momento en que mis manos te tocaron, tu llenaste mi corazón…_

No supe cómo sucedió pero de repente Bella rompió a llorar y en el siguiente segundo me abrazaba con fuerza con ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su llanto retumbaba en mi oído y lo sentí como un gesto liberador… ella de alguna manera me estaba abrazando y seguía a mi lado, eso era más de lo que yo esperaba, lo único que necesitaba.

Mis brazos estrecharon su cintura y hundí nuevamente mi rostro en su cabello, no necesitaba más… en sus brazos estaba en casa, en sus brazos siempre había paz y eso lo quería para siempre, no iba a renunciar a ello ahora… no ahora que ella sabía, de alguna manera iba a encontrar la manera de hacerle saber que mi amor por ella era inconmensurable. Mientras sentía su llanto en mi pecho la tomé entre brazos y la sostuve mientras me sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, la acuné entre mis brazos sobre mi regazo y acaricié su cabello, ella necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que ahora sabía.

_En… entonces, ¿él l-los mató? ¿él m-murió?_ preguntó con voz ahogada,

_Tu padre murió primero, James y él habían quedado en la sala mientras mi padre y tu madre habían ido a tu habitación para la revisación médica, Carlisle supo que todo estaba mal cuando olió la sangre de tu padre, él no alcanzó a salir de la habitación… James era muy rápido y llegó rápidamente al cuarto con el único objetivo de obtener la sangre de tu madre… su tentación, la obtuvo… pero le desgarró la garganta en el proceso_ sentí que su cuerpo se sobresaltaba y me arrepentí por lo estúpido que había sido, decidí suprimir los detalles… _tu madre murió poco después que yo te tomé en brazos. James no murió… él… escapó cuando se percató de la presencia de mis hermanos, lo siguieron pero fue inútil… el maldito era muy rápido, tanto como yo… si yo me hubiese quedado tal vez… no, pero yo debía cuidar de ti_

_¿Por qué huiste conmigo?_ murmuró entre hipidos, sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa fuertemente mientras ella aún temblaba,

_En un principio para protegerte cariño, tú mi Bella no conoces la saña de un vampiro cuando se obsesiona con algo, y debía mantenerte alejada de Forks, al menos por un tiempo hasta estar seguro de que él no iba a volver a ti…_ dije sobre su cabello,

_¿Vol-vió ppor mí?_ pude notar el miedo en su voz, enseguida la aferré con fuerza hacia mí en un gesto protector,

_Si, en los primeros años rondó Forks varias veces. Los chicos captaron su efluvio cerca de la que había sido tu casa y por algunos lugares del pueblo, lo trataron de rastrear, pero como el buen rastreador que él es sabe como borrar sus huellas… nunca dieron con James_

_¿De-debería tener miedo aahora?_ hipó, me separé unos centímetros de ella para ver su rostro, ella levantó su mirada y yo acaricié con mi dedo la punta de su nariz enrojecida y el camino de sus lágrimas

_No, amor yo te cuidaré. A demás desde hace años que no se sabe nada de él, ubicamos a algunos de nuestros contactos y nunca lo vieron, lo rastrearon antes de que decidiéramos venir a Forks y no encontraron nada, de hecho hace años que no ubican su efluvio, a demás si por alguna remota casualidad él decide aparecer, Alice lo sabrá y en ese preciso momento te tendré metida dentro de un avión para salir de Forks hasta que la familia pueda acabar con él_

_Entonces si fui una molestia ¿no? No soy tu hija pero te quedaste conmigo, interrumpí el curso de tu vida como una entrometida_ su voz dura y calma me tomó por sorpresa. No podía creer que creyera eso, no podía estar creyendo eso… precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que fue para mí. En un movimiento rápido la tomé de la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas con las suyas a cada lado, sentí un de javú al recordar el día en que le conté lo que yo era en realidad,

_Bella, ¿tú no te das una idea aún de lo que significas para mí? Tú fuiste un regalo, un tesoro que jamás pensé que recibiría y que jamás dejaré de agradecer, tú llenaste mi vida de dulzura, de amor, de ese sentimiento que gracias al cielo pude experimentar, el ser padre… Tú cariño, te convertiste en lo más importante de mi vida, nunca en un estorbo, nunca en un obstáculo… te convertiste en mi vida misma._

Sus mejillas habían sido recorridas por otro camino de lágrimas, ahora silenciosas. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos con reverencia y la acerqué a la mía, mis ojos se fijaron involuntariamente en sus labios carmín pero desvié los míos hasta su frente, donde dejé un suave beso que contenía todo mi amor. Ella recargó su frente contra la mía y me miró a través de sus pestañas,

_Entonces… ¿ya no seré tu hija?_ murmuró suavemente, acaricié su mejilla y respiré hondo, porque de alguna manera ese era el momento que yo estaba esperando, aunque no sabía que lo que realmente deseaba decirle fuera lo apropiado.

_Bueno cariño, sigues siendo una Masen, por lo que aún llevas mi apellido paterno. También era una Cullen de segundo apellido y por adopción y finalmente era… Swan, de parte de tus padres.

_¿Swan?... ¿Cómo se llamaban?_ de repente vi la curiosidad despertarse en ella, saqué el pequeño relicario de mi bolsillo y abrí las caras de la medalla, lentamente se lo mostré señalando cada una de las pequeñas fotos que habían allí _Él es Charlie, tu padre… ella es René, tu madre… y esta pequeñita eres tú_ ella tomó la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos y lo miró detenidamente, entonces una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras una suave sonrisa se extendía en su rostro…

_Son hermosos…_ murmuró sorbiendo su nariz,

_Como tu mi amor… como tú… pensé_

_Muchas veces me preguntaste si tú te parecías a tu mamá, recriminándome por qué no habías salido con mi color de cabello o mis labios…_ ella rió suavemente _bueno, eres igual a tu mamá como ves, aunque tienes el color de cabello y los rizos de Charlie y sus mismos color de ojos_ ella levantó la mirada y parecía nostálgica,

_Yo tenía la esperanza de obtener tu mismo color de ojos en un futuro… ese hermoso dorado…_ ella recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de mi parpado acariciando mi pestaña,

_Tu sabes que solo es un efecto…_ dije duramente, no podía concebir la imagen de ella llevando el mismo color de ojos…

_Lo sé, pero pensaba en algún milagro de la genética o algo… ahora sé porqué nunca lo voy a conseguir_ murmuró bajando la cabeza, de alguna manera me parecía que no estaba conforme, pensé que estaría feliz de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo conmigo, al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba. Tomé el relicario que descansaba en sus manos y pasé la fina cadena dorada por su cuello, ahora sus padres estaban con ella.

_Entonces… ¿cómo debo llamarte?_ murmuró sonrojándose, sonreí y acaricié su mejilla acalorada… ella parecía avergonzada

_Solo como tú quieras, aunque "_papá_" sonaría raro ahora ¿no?_ ella asintió sonriente,

_Entonces… supongo, que puedo llamarte solo… Edward…_

_Y yo solo Bella…_

Ella, a pesar de mi incredulidad, se tiró en mis brazos y nuevamente me abrazó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos pequeños, yo me aferré a su cintura estrechándola contra mí, su calor me inundaba y una nueva sensación me rodeó… libertad. Fue como si un insoportable peso se desprendiera de mis hombros y subiera por el cielo desapareciendo lejos para no volver nunca más, fue un gran alivio ahora que ya todo estaba dicho,

_Gracias…_ susurró suavemente en mi oído _gracias por haber cuidado de mí, por quererme y por darme cariño, gracias por haberle dado otro rumbo a mi vida y no dejarme allí, tal vez ahora hubiese estado en algún orfanato…_ tembló debajo de mí ante esa suposición _gracias por haberme dado la posibilidad de una familia…_ entonces sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, un beso suave y profundo que me mostraba su agradecimiento y su cariño… ¿cariño?... no, no era eso solamente lo que yo quería, yo deseaba se amor, pero sería paciente y esperaría… más de lo que ya la esperé.

El sonido de mi celular nos sacó de nuestra burbuja,

_Alice…_ murmuré sonriendo antes de separarme de ella y buscar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de jean,

_¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarla?_ murmuró mi Bella con pánico en la mirada, sin duda la perspectiva de cómo llamar a Alice la asustaba, yo no contesté y solo atendí el teléfono,

_Alice…

_Edward, trae a mi pequeña a casa, estoy feliz por tu manera de manejarlo, pero ahora necesitamos a nuestra Bella ¿la podrías traer? La espera un abrazo grupal… Ah! Y dile que solo me puede llamar Alice, nada de calificativos como duende, campanilla, duendecillo, ni nada de eso… solo Alice_ reí por un momento mientras bella me veía con cara de poker

_En un momento vamos Alice_ murmuré antes de cortar la llamada. Miré a mi Bella que miraba de pronto sus piernas, miró las mías por debajo de las suyas y se mordió el labio apresurándose a levantarse y ponerse de pie frente a mí,

_¿Vamos a casa?_ preguntó con su sonrojo habitual tiñendo sus mejillas y yo asentí, me levanté junto a ella y le hice una señal para que trepara a mi espalda, ella dudó por un momento y su sonrojo se hizo más acentuado,

_¿Subes o te subo?_ murmuré divertido, ella me miró sorprendida y entonces me acerqué a ella inclinándome hasta que mi boca quedó a centímetros de su oído,

_Bella… que esto no cambie nada de lo que teníamos, cariño… solo seamos quienes siempre fuimos, no dudes de mí, no te alejes… no permitiré que te alejes_ la tomé de la cintura con ambas manos y la levanté suavemente hasta que ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, recorrí con mis manos su contorno hasta llegar a sus brazos, los tomé de tal manera que fui deslizándola por mi cuerpo hasta que ella quedó aferrada a mi espalda.

_Esme y Carlisle quieren verte, los demás también… no los hagamos esperar_ murmuré antes de comenzar a correr con ella a mis espaldas a través del bosque, al fin… al fin liberado de la mentira, al fin como mi par, ya sin lazos, ya sin ocultamientos… tan solo aquel amor infinito que guardaba en mi corazón para ella ahora sin tapujos, puro y libre.

_Te quiero…_ susurró a mi oído,

_Yo también mi amor… pensé._

Unas simples palabras que me orillaron a correr más fuerte, feliz por tenerla conmigo… feliz de que una vez más me aceptara**.**

**

* * *

Amigas! nuevo capi! Besotes y nos vemos en el próximo! Déjenme sus reviews! **


	19. Mi príncipe

**Mi príncipe**

**

* * *

**

Diario de Bella edad 15 años:

Hoy me he despertado pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez mi vida no sea tan mala después de todo, en algún momento… en algún instante todo lo que creía que estaba perdiendo lo recuperé de una manera que no pensé posible. Fue muy duro al principio pero tan fácil después y tan… natural.

La mediocridad y el miedo pintaban un cielo oscuro y atroz, una perspectiva difusa de mi vida en la que todo era al revés, en la que nada tenía sentido. Al fin comprendí que lo que había sido mi vida no fue más que eso, mi vida… que todo lo demás solo fueron nimiedades, que la historia que tenía junto a él tenía un por qué, una razón de ser, al fin entiendo que soy una persona normal viviendo en un mundo que tengo el privilegio de conocer. No soy hija de nadie, en realidad si… pero al fin confirmé lo que tanto sospechaba, no comparto ningún lazo sanguíneo con mi papá, es decir con Edward. Era demasiado obvio, siempre lo fue pero siempre fui lo suficientemente ciega o lo demasiado esperanzada como para creer que era hija de él.

Sabía que había algo mal en mí, definitivamente nunca llevé los genes Cullen y a pesar de saberlo nunca hice el intento de averiguar por qué. Ahora lo sé…

_Bella, ¿estás bien?_

_Ahmm… si, perdón._

Miré nuevamente hacia el frente de la clase donde la profesora Charlotte explicaba el efecto invernadero y sus consecuencias. Mi mente viajaba a diferentes lugares desde hacía meses, desde que conocí parte de mi pasado, mi verdadera identidad.

Era una Masen de apellido, al igual que él, que había conservado su apellido humano, pero también una Cullen como mi familia adoptiva y como mi corazón y alma lo sentían, pero una Swan de sangre como Reneé y Charlie, quienes habían sido mis padres naturales. Aún no puedo creer que ellos hayan muerto en manos de un desquiciado vampiro y que ese mismo vampiro pueda llegar a estar aún encaprichado con la sangre que perteneció a mi madre, la cual corre por mis venas. ¿Será que algún día vendrá por mí?... mi padre, es decir, Edward me dijo que en caso de que se atreva a venir, toda la familia esta lo suficientemente preparada para luchar contra él y matarlo.

Si alguna vez dudé de Edward, fueron solo dudas de una niña encaprichada con quien creía que era mi papá, porque nunca tuve la certeza de todo lo que él había arriesgado ni abandonado solo para cuidarme, aunque él me repite cada día que ganó mucho más.

_Bella… ¿estás prestando atención o deseas que llame a tus padres para informarles de tu distracción?

_No profesora, disculpe…_

Puse lo mejor de mi para salir de mis pensamientos y mirar al frente y hacer de una vez que las diferentes divergencias de los efectos nocivos del Efecto Invernadero llegaran a mi mente y se quedaran allí.

El cielo brillaba con claridad cuando salí del Instituto y caminé por el estacionamiento, Edward me dijo que vendía a buscarme ya que deseaba llevarme a un lugar, estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, ya que la última vez que tuvimos una charla juntos admitió que en mi cumpleaños pasado había hecho todas las cosas mal y al parecer quería redimirse, no tenía obligación de hacerlo, porque al fin y al cabo no éramos nada y en esa ocasión, contrario a lo que yo creía, él estaba en su derecho de divertirse a su manera, solo que como haber sido el hombre que cubrió mi papel de padre, tenía la obligación de comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

No puedo evitar verlo ahora como un hermano adoptivo, a lo sumo un amigo, ya que mi mente no registra la palabra "papá" cuando lo veo… es algo inverosímil. Si bien siempre lo fue ahora que se que no compartimos sangre, bueno… es mucho más increíble.

Nuestra relación siguió de manera natural desde ese día en el prado en el que me contó la verdad, no hubo remordimientos ni más mentiras, parecía que era mejor así que si hubiésemos seguido fingiendo ser padre e hija. Él me contó toda su historia, desde que me encontró hasta los días que pasó separado de mí junto a… Tanya. En cuanto a ella… no la he vuelto a ver, no se ha aparecido por casa al menos en mi presencia, pero de alguna manera se que él la sigue viendo, a Alice a veces se le escapa cosas que me hace pensar que visita a Edward mientras yo estoy en el Instituto. En realidad, no tengo por qué prohibírselo ni enojarme, supongo que él se desligó ya de la necesidad de aclararme cosas o explicarme lo que le sucede, después de todo yo ya no soy nada suyo… solo alguien a quien tuvo la obligación de cuidar. A pesar de eso, no hay resentimientos, yo le estaré para siempre agradecida que haya arriesgado su tiempo para cuidar de mi vida, le agradeceré por siempre y no seré nunca más que eso… su niña.

_Bella, ¿iras a ver los vestidos a Port Ángeles?, ¿puedo acompañarte?_ miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Ángela caminar hacia mí,

_No lo sé… Edward dijo que debía llevarme a un lugar, supongo que más tarde Alice se encargará de llevarme a por el vestido, si es así te llamaré…_

_¿Sabes?... Ben y su curso completo organizarán un baile para recaudar fondos para la fiesta de graduación ¿vienes?_ rebuscó en su bolso hasta que sacó una invitación para el evento _ Es el viernes 14, día de san Valentín en el paseo costero, será divertido… se que Jacob quiere invitarte, no le digas que no… ven con él!_

_Mmm… veré si Jacob decide invitarme, si no lo hace iré sola o con Alice… a ella le gusta las ferias…_ murmuré indiferente, no me gustaba la idea de pasar una tarde completa con Jacob, él era un muy buen amigo. Desde aquel beso en la salida del Instituto nada más sucedió, él me sigue persiguiendo e insistiendo, pero yo me comporto muy esquiva, Edward me advirtió sobre sus pensamientos, no me dijo cuales eran, pero me pidió precaución… mejor hacerle caso, él sabrá por qué. Aunque Jacob es de todas maneras mi amigo, a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que Edward vió en su cabeza para pensar tan mal de él.

Me despedí de Angy y volteé hacia el estacionamiento para verlo llegar. El Volvo plateado se estacionó a metros de mí, su mirada se fijó en mi en vez del camino y rodé los ojos cuando lo vi regodearse de su perfecta coordinación con una sonrisa de suficiencia. En estos meses que ya habían transcurrido, Edward y yo habíamos establecido una relación más bien de amistad, nunca dejó de ser el que me cuidaba y nunca le dejé de hablar de mis cosas con él, sus consejos y su tiempo siempre estaba disponible para mi, su escucha y protección era cosas igualmente disponibles y eso causó en mí cierta satisfacción. No perdí a mi papá, creo que de alguna manera siempre lo seguiría siendo, solo que ahora también tenía algo raro mezclado entre una papá, hermano y amigo…

_Hey princesa… ¿preparada para un paseo?_ preguntó asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla baja, sonreí caminando hasta la puerta del lado del acompañante, la cual él ya había abierto para mí desde adentro.

_Pues no lo sé… según donde tengas pensado llevarme, muero de curiosidad!..._ dije con ironía, su risa inundó el auto y no pude evitar mirarlo, parecía feliz… contento. ¿Me preguntaba si eso tenía que ver con Tanya?. Me mordí el labio considerando esa posibilidad,

_Mmm, pareces contento ¿qué sucede?_ le pregunté mientras el auto salía hacia las calles de Forks. Él me miró por un momento con una sonrisa en sus comisuras…

_¿Qué? ¿No puedo estar feliz por tan solo estar contigo?_ sus cejas se arquearon inquisitivamente y luego rió una vez más.

_No sabía que te hacía tan feliz eso… es decir, pasar el tiempo conmigo…_dije pensando en su Tanya _ pensé que luego de que te desligaste de tu responsabilidad de padre, vivirías la vida que no pudiste vivir cuando yo lo impedía…_ él me miró de repente sin su sonrisa en los labios y me arrepentí al instante de mis palabras,

_Bella… ¿Cuántas veces hablamos de esto?_ murmuró sin mirar al frente, sus ojos dorados parecían llamear y su voz se tornó dura _ Bella… yo… debes entender que, a pesar de que ahora sabes quién soy en realidad, quién eres… nunca dejaré de tratarte como te he estado tratando hasta ahora, entiende que eres lo más importante para mí… siempre lo fuiste Bella… por dios…_ una de sus manos soltó el volante y fue hasta su cabello jalándolo, me encogí en mi asiento y miré hacia el frente tragando en seco…

_Lo sé, discúlpame no quise decirlo, solo que pensé que ahora que no tienes que ocuparte de mí ya…

_No es que deba ocuparme de ti Bella, lo hago porque quiero, porque lo deseo… si fuera por mí... _ se detuvo a mirarme por un momento, apretó la mandíbula y miró nuevamente al frente suspirando largamente _si fuera por mí daría mi existencia para hacerte feliz, esa sería mi propia felicidad… mi prioridad._

Bueno, no era la primera vez que deseaba mi felicidad, pero… ¿sacrificar toda su existencia por eso? ¿Realmente era necesario?...

Contuve mi boca floja hasta que él tomó el camino de la carretera, salíamos de Forks así que supuse que iríamos a Port Ángeles o tal vez más lejos, sonreí por dentro al saber que este día solo sería de los dos solos. Parecía que marchaba todo bien…

_Por cierto… el viernes Áng me invitó a una fiesta en Port Ángeles por el día de San Valentín, al parecer el curso de Ben lo organizará en beneficio para la fiesta de graduación…_ murmuré buscando en mi bolso la invitación que mi amiga me había dado, _...mmm… tal vez Jacob me invite, Áng me dijo que él tenía esas intenciones_ murmuré despacio sabiendo lo reticente que él era con Jacob. Miré a Edward una vez más alcanzándole la invitación que me había dado mi amiga, él parecía tenso… su mandíbula tensa, sus manos apretadas al volante y su indiferencia ante el nombramiento de mi amigo, me dijo que quería evadir el tema… echó un vistazo a la tarjeta y asintió.

_No tienes por qué esperar que él te invite…_ murmuró entre dientes _no es de caballeros hacer esperar a la chica para darle una cita… deberías ir con Alice… o alguien más_

_Bueno… supongo que también es decisión de la chica con quiere ir…_ repliqué. Edward me miró una vez más con el seño fruncido, como pensando en algo… _A demás se supone que las chicas van con los chicos, como parejas, me vería ridícula si voy con mi tía… todos sabrán que ningún chico me ha invitado…_

_Bueno… supongo…_ hizo una pausa para poner el cambio _ pero de ninguna manera esperaras que él se decida a invitarte, es inaceptable… ¿quién se cree?_

_¿Mi amigo?... supongo que se estará preguntando que si lo hace puede ganarse la enemistad de cierta persona…._ dije rodando los ojos _o peor aún, que puede ganarse un puñetazo_... él rió…

_Supongo que sí… bueno, por lo menos está consciente de que habemos quienes sentimos celos por ti…_ en seguida cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio, ¿a caso me estaba insinuando que él sentía celos por mí?

_¿Celos Edward?..._ pregunté sonriente. Él me miró una vez más con una expresión dolida y resignada,

_Bueno… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez hay otros chicos que desean pasar tiempo contigo? Digo… ¿ese chico te interesa? ¿en verdad te interesa? Porque las veces que pude leer su mente no me gustó para nada…._

_Bueno, eso supongo que es mi decisión, si él me invita no veo por qué decirle que no, a demás si lo hago esperar por una respuesta ¿quién dice que nadie más me invite y cuando quiera decirle que si, él ya ha escogido a otra chica?... no quiero quedarme sin el pan y sin la torta…_

_Bueno… estúpido él si se lo pierde, a demás… no sería difícil que consiguieras pareja… más de uno quisiera ir contigo_ lo miré nuevamente para verlo con el seño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo duramente…

_Bueno, eso sería fácil… tal vez Tayler o Eric también se atrevan a invitarme si Jacob no lo hace_ sonreí al verlo apretar los dientes, casi podía oírlos rechinar… era increíble que aún sintiera esa sobreprotección que siempre tuvo hacia mí.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles, el sol de la tarde estaba alto en el cielo, las nubes lo opacaban impidiendo que los rayos de sol llegaran, pero de todos modos era agradable… al menos Edward podía andar con libertad sin temor a que vieran su piel brillar. Nos dirigimos hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde los comercios rebozaban de gente, me pareció raro que él me llevara hasta allí sabiendo que la gente pululaba por allí… era demasiado tentador para un vampiro, aunque supongo que para mi padre eso no era problema… él controlaba muy bien sus tentaciones.

Ahogué un grito cuando nos estacionamos en una librería que habían inaugurado recientemente, deseaba asistir el día que habían inaugurado, pero tuve que estudiar para unos exámenes y Edward insistió que me llevaría una vez que terminara el periodo de exámenes. Bajé del auto casi a los saltos cuando el auto paró a un lado de la calle, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras bajaba a paso lento del Volvo,

_Vamos… ¿ahora se te da por actuar tan lento como un humano?_ me quejé, él rió caminando despacio a propósito, _quiero saber si aún hay suficientes ejemplares de la trilogía de Aquasilva, por favor… me falta el tercer libro y si hay… y si se agota…_ entonces sin querer esperar más caminé hacia él y le tomé la mano para tratar de arrastrarlo conmigo, él rió cuando tironeé, sorprendentemente él se dejó llevar.

Dentro de la librería la gente se agolpaba como si fuera una liquidación de Victoria Secret´s, llevé de la mano a Edward hasta las estanterías llenas de libros, en seguida mientras estaba tratando de ubicar la sección Ciencia Ficción, sentía que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos sosteniéndome más fuerte, no le di importancia…

Entonces, mientras rebuscaba entre las distintas estanterías encontré la sección que buscaba, había de todo… libros sobre viajes en el tiempo, sobre aliens y platillos voladores, magos y hechiceras y al fin mi preciado Aquacilva, di un saltito alegre cuando tomé el libro con ambas manos y lo abracé contra el pecho, al fin luego de meses de búsqueda lo había encontrado…

_Si era tan importante para ti ¿Por qué no me lo pediste e íbamos hasta Seattle a buscarlo?_ murmuró su voz aterciopelada a mi oído, su mano me sostuvo suavemente de la cintura y su aliento frió me hizo cosquillas en el cuello _ o lo hubiésemos encargado en Amazon…_

_Nop… no hay como encontrar un libro así, tenerlo entre las manos sabiendo que es el original, mirar para saber que no está dañado o que le faltan paginas, que tenga el sello de la editorial, el olor a las hojas nuevas…_ murmuré cerrando los ojos para oler las paginas…

_Bueno, si… es verdad… no hay cómo oler algo tan delicioso que te estremece hasta los huesos_ murmuró cerca de mi oído, entonces su nariz rebuscó en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro y aspiró fuertemente sobre mi cabello,

_Mmmmm… delicioso_ jadeó

Por dios… ¿él me había olido?...

De repente me sentí nerviosa y sin saber por qué. Di media vuelta y le mostré el libro,

_ ¿Me lo compras?... a demás quisiera buscar un libro de cocina_

_Por supuesto hermosa, para eso te traje, elige lo que desees… ¿se te dió por cocinar?_ murmuró entornando un ojo y tomando mi libro, me alcé de hombros…

_No lo sé, quiero aprender para hacerme la comida yo misma, se que a ustedes les repugna la comida humana y la verdad que quisiera saber cocinar para invitar a mis amigos algún día a comer más que unas pizas…_ rodé los ojos...

Edward asintió levemente y como siempre su gesto pensativo me intrigó, me separé de él nuevamente para rebuscar la sección Cocina en la que también encontré de todo, al parecer iba a necesitar asesoramiento ya que encontré libros que iban desde la "Comida mediterránea" hasta "¿Cómo aprender a hacer sushi?" pasando por "Gastronomía mexicana" … ¿qué llevar?...

_Mira este Bella "Cocina fácil para principiantes?"…_ murmuró hojeando un libro. ¿Había cocina para principiantes?... ¿no era todo lo mismo? ¿Qué cocinaría un principiante? ¿Un churrasco… un huevo frito… una sopa de verduras?... mmm…

Me acerqué a Edward y el mito del huevo frito decayó cuando comprobé que habían varias recetas, abarcaba de todo solo que son ingredientes fáciles… me gustó… Finalmente Edward terminó comprando mis dos libros, un libro de partituras de piezas clásicas para piano y uno que rezaba "Arte contemporáneo con elementos clásicos".

La tarde brillaba aún cuando el volvo desfiló hacia el embarcadero de Port Ángeles, el cual era hermoso por sí mismo, varios ferries entraban a la bahía y pequeños yates que esperaban en los muelles para ser usados. Edward condujo el auto por la costa lentamente para darme la oportunidad de admirar la puesta de sol en contraste con el embarcadero,

_Es hermoso…_ susurré despacio. Sentí que el auto se detenía a un lado del embarcadero con el sol frente a nosotros, era tan hermoso… el dorado del sol que se reflejaba sobre las aguas agitadas del mar, el silencio subliminal donde solo se oía el rugir del viento y algunos graznidos de las aves marinas que se apostaban sobre la playa. Suspiré cerrando los ojos sintiendo… palpando con mis sentidos lo maravilloso del momento con el hombre que significaba todo en mi vida a mi lado, con el que había compartido todo en mis quince años y con quien esperaba compartir más… el calor de los rayos de sol traspasaba la ventana y daba sobre mi rostro, era increíble cómo el resto de los cinco sentidos se intensificaban cuando la visión se bloqueaba, mi oído escuchaba el suave balanceo de las olas del mar, el viento agitado… mi nariz registraba el olor marino y el efluvio dulce de la persona que tenía a mi lado y con quien compartía este momento… mi piel de repente sentía la suavidad de otra piel contra la mía, suave como el satén, fría y dura que sostenía mi mano… entonces desperté…

Miré mi mano en mi regazo y la encontré entrelazada con la pálida mano de Edward, levanté mi mirada para toparme con la suya… tan penetrante, tan luminosa y bella… llena de paz y de ¿amor?... Ese rostro perfecto e increíble que solo existía en los locos cuentos de hadas a los que no tenía exceso, pero que sin embargo lo tenía aquí… tan cerca, tan imponente, tan mío…

Edward…

Suspiré inocentemente, como si mi corazón se sintiera completo como cada vez que lo miraba, como cada vez que lo tenía en mi presencia. Me aferré a su mano y dibujé círculos en el dorso para decirle que sí, que estaba bien sentirlo entre mis manos… que parecía como si estuviera en casa, tan normal, tan segura, tan cómodo, como siempre había sentido cuando sentía su piel.

_Se siente bien…_ murmuré ausentemente, entonces él sonrió demostrándome que ese sol no era lo maravilloso allí, que él completaba la imagen en mi corazón, que sin él ese paisaje no tendría color ni sentido alguno.

_Si… definitivamente se siente bien_ susurró recostando su cabeza en el espaldar del asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró con esa sonrisa tan suya en sus labios…

Era tan hermoso verlo… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Mi ex -padre? ¿Mi nuevo amigo? ¿Mi hermano por adopción? ¿Mi padre adoptivo?. Era hermoso verlo al fin y al cabo. Era esa deliciosa mezcla de joven ingenuo, hombre tenaz, mito, leyenda y magia que entraba por mis ojos para instalarse en mi corazón. Era tan bueno verlo como una nostálgica pieza de piano tocada por sus manos,como una hermosa piel de granito brillando al sol, como esa voz de terciopelo que acariciaba mis oídos cada noche con sus relatos, como esas interminables carreras en el bosque…

Edward…

Suspiré nuevamente maravillada por su perfección… y daba miedo, porque me veía a mi misma admirar una gema de fuego que podía quemar mis ojos de tanto mirarla y pareciera que yo fuera hacia ese fuego como la mariposa, o como los mosquitos que perseguían la luz ultravioleta… porque de repente me sentí en peligro. Porque estaba admirando a una estrella inalcanzable que iluminó mi vida de la mejor manera… pero que era solo eso, una estrella… algo imposible…

_Bella… ¿te gusta lo que ves?_ murmuró sin abrir los ojos. ¿Él sabía que lo estaba viendo?... En seguida me acomodé en mi asiento y miré hacia el frente…

_Mmm… si… es un lindo atardecer, nunca había visto uno desde este puerto_ murmuré con voz contenida, entonces apretó mi mano que aún era sostenida por la suya,

_Bella… cariño, ¿te puedo acompañar al baile este viernes?... ¿por favor?_

Entonces volteé a verlo y supe que nunca había bailado con él… y que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder hacerlo. Porque de repente tuve la urgente e inesperada necesidad de que sus brazos fuertes me sostuvieran mientras una música suave flotara en el ambiente, como lo deseé hacer en mi cumpleaños, que sus manos rodearan mi cintura y mi cabeza reposara sobre su pecho… porque de alguna manera sobrenatural e imposible, deseaba que él fuera mi príncipe y yo su princesa… que por una noche mi cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad… aunque fuera solo una noche, una noche con el príncipe perfecto de mis sueños… Edward… mi papá…

* * *

**Y bueno? Ya va queriendo esta pareja no? Espero los reviews que me sorprendieron que fueran tanto en el último capitulo, gracias! Besotes amores!**


	20. Mi promesa

**Mi promesa**

**

* * *

**

_Es hermosa en esta foto… ¿qué estaba haciendo?_ Tanya levantó una foto en la que una Bella de 7 años de edad salía riéndose tomando su abdomen con ambas manos. Sonreí al recordar ese día, Bella había estado jugando todo el día con su tío Emmett que nos había ido a visitar, pero su tío no pudo contenerse de hacer morisquetas para ella… una y otra vez, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, él tomaba soda y comenzaba a reírse haciendo que el líquido se escurriera por sus fosas nasales ante ella que literalmente se retorcía de la risa.

_La estupideces de Emmett ¿qué más va a ser?_ murmuré tomando la foto de su mano y poniéndola en su lugar dentro del álbum numero siete de mi princesa.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana mirando fotos, desde las primeras cuando Bella tenía apenas meses hasta las últimas, unas que Alice tomó mientras la hacía probarse infinidad de prendas de ropa… había una muy especial en donde Bella llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta color azul, su pálida piel contrastaba perfectamente con ese vestido y no pude evitar ponerla entre mis favoritas para luego llevarme el álbum a mi habitación, sentía que estaba inmiscuyéndome en sus cosas, pero no lo pude evitar… deseaba poder verla cuando no podía tenerla cerca de mí.

_¿Y qué le regalaras este viernes?... ya sabes… ¿flores y corazones?... ¿día de San Valentín?_ murmuró mi amiga con una ceja levantada, miré al suelo pensando… tenía su regalo en mi mente, algo muy personal, algo que solo ella entendería, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de regalarle algo más… tenía ganas de regalarle el mundo!...

_Tengo algo… pero creo que no es suficiente. Es algo más bien sentimental, pero me gustaría darle algo que ella pudiera disfrutar…_ ella asintió frunciendo el seño, por su mente pasaban miles de artículos que a las mujeres supuse que les gustaría que le regalasen.

_No…_ musité al ver pasar la imagen de una gargantilla de oro con la inicial de su nombre _... a Bella no le gusta que le regalen cosas demasiado costosas…_ ella siguió pensando lamentando esa parte de Bella, de veras la gargantilla se veía bien _... no lo creo… para eso está Alice y ya la hace sufrir mucho como para que yo me empeñe a hacerle pasar por lo mismo…_ la imagen de Bella comprando ropa con un cheque suculento a su nombre se desvaneció en su mente.

_¿Y que propones Edward?... ¿bombones? ¿flores? ¿una cita?..._ hice una mueca cuando me vi en su mente comiendo una porción de algo viscoso sentado junto a Bella en la mesa de un restaurant de lujo…

_Música tal vez… umm… un libro, algo especial… forrado en cuero tal vez,_

_¡Un concierto!..._ Tanya dio un respingo a mi lado en cuanto se le ocurrió la idea,

_Si… puede ser, aunque debería ver que grupos de música le gusta a mi Bella y cuáles están disponibles para poder ir…_ ella asintió con un dedo en su mentón como pensando,

_Edward, me vas a querer más de lo que ya me quieres…_ murmuró sonriente, entonces lo vi en su mente…

_¿Kings of lions? ¿estás segura?_ murmuré incrédulo _no estoy seguro de que a Bella le agrade esa banda…_

_¿Estás hablando en serio?, pregúntale a Alice…_ chilló ella,

Entonces sin que yo abriera la boca Alice apareció desde la cocina caminando con pequeños saltitos con una sonrisa satisfecha,

_Pensé que nunca me tendrían en cuenta, Jass estaba tapando con ambas manos mi boca para evitar que gritara…_ se sentó junto a nosotros en el sofá y sonrió aún más mirando a Tanya _realmente me estas comenzando a caer bien…_

_Alice…_ advertí, sabía que Tanya aún no era del agrado de mi familia. Todo se basaba en el hecho en que no confiaban en mí plenamente, pensaban que en cualquier momento podía salir huyendo con Tanya y dejar nuevamente a Bella…

Por supuesto… como si yo fuera a cometer la misma estupidez dos veces, ya había comprendido que yo sin Bella no era nada, solo esperaba que ellos también lo comprendiesen pronto.

_Está bien Edward, eso es en definitiva lo que quiero… que tu familia comprendan que estoy aquí como una amiga, no como una amenaza…_ murmuró Tanya mirando a Alice.

"_Valla… debo admitir que es sincera, aunque la sigo considerando una perra por no haberte traído antes" _pensó Alice antes de añadir,

_Auuu que bonita!... eres encantadora, claro que estas aquí como amiga… mucho más de Bella ¿no es así?_ miré a mi hermana frunciendo el seño… en su mente gritaba "SARCASMO!, SARCASMO!"

_Alice…_ advertí nuevamente

_Gracias Alice, en verdad deseo que Edward sea feliz… nadie más que él se lo merece_ murmuró Tanya sin darle importancia al sarcasmo de Alice,

_Y eso lo dices porque…_ Alice parecía firme en su posición de defender a Bella

_Porque Edward ante todo es mi amigo… porque lo conocí antes y pienso que nunca sintió algo por lo que siente por Bella…_ sus palabras eran sinceras aunque denotaban cierta nostalgia, _y porque espero que sea feliz y nadie mejor que ella, su princesa para serlo…_

Alice alzó las cejas y sonrió complacida, fisgoneó en el futuro de Tanya y no me veía allí, de hecho vió a otro hombre… y Tanya parecía feliz con él, me alegré por eso, después de tantos años ella se merecía ser feliz con alguien,

_Bueno… de todas formas, Kings of Lions será maravilloso! A bella le va a encantar!_ murmuró Alice, Tanya me lanzó una mirada diciendo claramente en su mente "_te lo dije_" y me paré para ir directamente a navegar por Internet y comprar las entradas. Iba a tratar noche a noche de recomponer la única noche importante en que había fallado estrepitosamente, debía ganarme la redención y hacer para ella una noche feliz, debía borrar de su mente ese fatídico cumpleaños… e iba a hacer lo imposible por lograrlo.

Finalmente luego de desembolsar varios cientos de dólares, ya que las entradas estaban todas vendidas, pude conseguir dos buenos lugares cerca del escenario, si era verdad la visión de Alice, mi Bella alucinaría… quería que fuera una noche para nosotros dos solos, pero estaba pensando en que quizá esa noche sería más feliz para ella si la compartiera con alguna amiga, a demás del hecho que Alice se quería colar. Luego del baile le daría la sorpresa y le preguntaría que sería mejor para ella… por mí, no me importaba pasar esa noche con ella a solas.

El viernes llegó rápidamente, Tanya y Alice se pusieron en campaña, juntas increíblemente, para organizar el día que pasaría junto a ella. Bella había estado sumergida en algunos trabajos del Instituto y a penas percibió lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El viernes por la mañana me sorprendí a mi mismo en la puerta de su habitación, a penas había amanecido pero yo deseaba ser el primero en desearle un Feliz día de los enamorados. Cuando me aproximé a su cama se veía tan deliciosamente feliz… no supe porque pero tenía la leve esperanza de que su sonrisa feliz se relacionara conmigo… yo haría hasta lo imposible para que esa sonrisa se instalara en su dulce rostro por el resto del día.

Me acuclillé frente a ella y besé su frente suavemente, ella hizo una mueca de molestia pero no despertó, mi mano que no sostenía la primera de sus sorpresas viajó hasta su mejilla y mis dedos acariciaron su suave piel,

_Si supieras cuánto te amo princesa…_ susurré suavemente, temía que ella despertara y me encontrara allí, de rodillas frente a ella declarándome… aunque por un lado, un lado muy perverso mío y egoísta, deseaba que ella pudiera escuchar… para decirle esas palabras que tanto costaban, no por ser palabras vergonzosas, sino por temor al rechazo… ¿y si ella en realidad no me amaba como Alice creía? ¿Y si llegué demasiado tarde? ¿Y si a ella realmente le gustara ese Jacob?... bueno, siempre existía la posibilidad de comprobarlo esa noche en la fiesta de San Valentín.

Ella despertó mientras estaba en medio de mis cavilaciones, no alejé mis dedos de su mejilla mientras ella abría los ojos, ella tampoco se alejó. Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y aún somnolienta,

_Perdón… te desperté_ susurré apartando un mechón de su cabello que casi tapaba uno de sus ojos, ella pareció estremecerse,

_No es nada… yo, estaba…_

Estabas soñando algo bueno… sonreías_ murmuré finalizando su oración, ella sonrió abrazando su almohada, un suspiro suave salió entre sus labios y deseaba de todo corazón saber quién era el dueño de ese suspiro…

_Si, pero… la realidad es mejor_ sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mi corazón si hubiese sido capaz de vivir se habría saltado un latido, cerré los ojos disfrutando esas palabras.

_Bella, amor… feliz día de San Valentín…_ levanté la mano en la que sostenía el regalo y lo dejé a un lado de su almohada, _ábrelo… por favor_ ví cómo sus ojos se iluminaron y se sentó rápidamente en la cama,

_¿Qué hora es?..._ preguntó mordiéndose el labio, una de las peculiaridades exquisitas de mi Bella era decir cualquier disparate en vez de decir un simple "gracias" y amaba eso.

_Hey hermosa, es temprano y podrás seguir durmiendo luego de que abras tu regalo…_ señalé el paquete sobre la almohada, ella se mordió el labio una vez más y asintió,

_Tú sabes Edward…_

_Lo sé cariño, no es nada en lo que haya gastado dinero… bueno tal vez un poco…_ admití, a lo que ella frunció el seño y tomó el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, reverentemente lo abrió jalando la cinta color rosada y dejando al descubierto el pequeño estuche,

_Oh Edward ¿qué es?..._ musitó preocupada, levanté los hombros dándole un poco de indiferencia…

_Solo una baratija que espero te guste… no es nada_ ella arqueó las cejas y asintió abriendo el estuche, hubiese dado mi vida para leer su mente en ese momento, pero me contuve en mi lugar aforrándome a la idea de que con suerte le gustaría… con suerte lo aceptaría…

Cuando abrió el estuche una medalla pequeña surgió, un colgante que tenía cuando era pequeña y que yo había guardado celosamente entre mis tesoros personales. Ella lo tomó entre sus dedos y acarició el dorso donde sobresalía el relieve de un ángel guardián, sonrió al mirarlo y lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo, volteó la medalla entre sus dedos y observó,

_ _"Porque te amo cuido de ti"__ susurró con reverencia _es hermoso Edward, gracias…_

Sonreí estúpidamente y tomé la medalla con mis dedos, hice a un lado su cabello y coloque la cadena alrededor de su cuello, trabé el cierre y me incliné osadamente para dejar un beso en su cuello, la oí jadear sutilmente y sonreí antes de alejarme,

_Ahora si puedes seguir durmiendo…_ murmuré mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos chocolate que estaban tan cerca de mí, a centímetros, esa boca…

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio y se recostó posando su cabeza en la almohada, me paré y coloqué cada mano sobre la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza,

_Duerme bien, hoy a la noche quiero que funciones…_ reí, ella cerró los ojos sonriente _quiero que bailemos lo que no bailamos, quiero que disfrutes lo que por mi culpa no disfrutaste… quiero que seas feliz…_ tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo aparté de su hermoso rostro,

_Sé que seré feliz… siempre y cuando tú estés a mi lado_ susurró sin abrir los ojos, el sueño había vuelto a ella,

_Lo estaré cariño, lo estaré…_

_Nadie me apartará de tu lado…_

Ella despertó un poco más tarde, le hice el desayuno y me perturbó un poco al sentir como un de javú al recordar el día de ese cumpleaños, pero no dejé que eso opacara el día… ese día tenía que ser todo sobre ella. Recibió los regalos de mi familia, que también intercambiaron presentes entre ellos.

A la tarde Alice prácticamente la secuestró a su habitación, cerró su mente y no pude leer nada. Emmett y Rosalie salieron a Seattle con intenciones de pasar un rato para ellos, Alice y Jassper harían lo mismo cuando nosotros saliéramos hacia Port Ángeles. Tuve que soportar las recomendaciones o más bien amenazas de Jassper en mi mente, ya que aún no creía en mí… ¡Si supiera que daría mi vida porque esta noche sea feliz para ella!

Alice me indicó en su mente que Bella estaba lista, yo ya estaba vestido con lo que mi hermana había preparado para mí, un traje de vestir negro, una camisa blanca sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados. Cuando mi madre acomodaba mis gemelos en su lugar oí un murmullo arriba, Alice bajó las escaleras con la felicidad en su rostro y un gesto de satisfacción, entonces vi a mi princesa escaleras arriba…

Esa pequeña mujer que me tenía en su puño, envuelto en su dedo meñique y dispuesto a postrarme de rodillas ante ella como si de un esclavo se tratara, me veía desde la cima de la escalera. Sonreí embelesado al notar cómo sus curvas de adolescente ahora ya eran más pronunciadas, ella era más mujer… Bella se veía gloriosa con su cabello recogido con unas suaves hondas cayendo a un lado de su rostro, enfundada en su vestido azul petróleo, un straples la envolvía y destacaba sus bien formados pechos… dios…

… me sentía intruso, depravado, pervertido al mirarla de la manera en que sabía la estaba mirando, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, no podía y no iba a poder por más que quisiera, ella se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, en el sol de mis días pero ahora con otro significado… Ahora yo deseaba a mi princesa como una mujer, quería besarla… por dios… deseaba tocarla de la manera en que mis manos involuntariamente me pedían… deseaba sentir su piel suave y pálida debajo de mis dedos, debajo de mis labios y su boca sobre mi piel, deseaba sentirla…

Extendí una mano mientras ella bajaba los últimos escalones, su mano hizo contacto con la mía y ratifiqué el hecho de que no deseaba soltarla nunca, jamás…

_Estas hermosa…_ murmuré viéndola a los ojos, ella me sonrió dulcemente y bajó la mirada. No solté su mano cuando ella se despidió de mis padres, no la solté cuando caminamos hacia la puerta y no la solté hasta que abrí la puerta del volvo para ella, y aún allí me fue difícil hacerlo, deseaba sentir su piel en contacto con la mía por más tiempo… todo el tiempo.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles justo a la hora, recorrí los muelles de la ciudad hasta llegar al muelle donde se celebraba la fiesta, una gran carpa se disponía allí. Estacioné el auto y me apresuré a ayudarla a salir, solo por el hecho de desear tomarle la mano…

Cuando estábamos entrando en el lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta solté su manos para rodear su cintura con ella justo en el momento en que un tal Tyler venía hacia nosotros mirando las suaves curvas de mi Bella, su mirada viajó más allá de lo permitido y tuve que apretar mi mano a mi costado para evitar arruinar la noche.

_Bella, estas hermosa…_ dijo alzando la voz para que se oyera sobre la música, aunque para mí no hacía falta ya que podía oír sus pensamientos gritándome en mi cabeza,

"…_Wuaa Bella esta crecidita… quien iba a creer que semejante mujer se escondía detrás de la niña"_

_Gracias Tyler, él es Edward_ sonrió al nombrarme, yo asentí con la cabeza al chico,

_Ah… bueno, disfruten, en el muelle están sirviendo aperitivos y también hay una pista de baile…_ murmuró antes de perderse.

_¿Quieres tomar algo?_ pregunté recordando la última vez que ella bebió algo, aunque allí no estaba yo para mantenerla bajo control. Ella me miró por un momento y susurró muy despacio

_Un daiquiri… de fresa_

Tenía que haber venido Jassper para patear mi trasero por darle bebidas a una menor de edad, pero confiaba en mí mismo para cuidar de ella. Ese instinto paternal aún estaba allí latente, mi lado protector con ella nunca se había ido y ahora estaba más firme que nunca… por lo que me la encaminé llevándola de la cintura hacia el muelle para buscar la bebida.

En el seudo bar que se emplazaba al costado de la carpa y a metros de la barandilla del muelle, tuve que reprimir las ganas de estampar mi cabeza contra la pared…

_Hey Bells!... woou que linda estas!_ rugió el perro Black con un trago azul en su mano,

_Jake! ¿Quién es la desafortunada que te acompañó?_ rió Bella alegremente,

_Oh… vine solo, me ganaron a mi cita…_ desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia mí, _aunque me harías muy feliz si bailaras conmigo una canción_

Ok… eso es todo…

_Bella ya tiene compañero de baile… Jacob_ murmuré con voz dura, él levantó una ceja como si recién se hubiese percatado de mi presencia,

_Bueno… no creo que a Bella le moleste bailar con alguien más que no fuera su primo o su hermano o lo que fueras…_ miró a Bella alzándose de hombros, pude sentir a mi princesa removerse en mi brazo algo incomoda _a demás Bells, me gustaría terminar con algo que habíamos comenzado y que no tuvimos opor…_

_Ya te dije que Bella viene conmigo perr…_

_Hey! ¿van a comenzar?..._ murmuró mi Bella poniendo una mano en mi pecho _¿Edward?..._ susurró, la miré despegando mi mirada de su "_amigo_"… _¿vamos a bailar? ¿Por favor?_ todas mis armas territoriales cayeron abajo cuando vi en sus ojos el temor, el miedo a una noche más arruinada…

_Si hermosa, por supuesto_ la tomé de la mano y la llevé bajo la mirada entrecerrada de Jacob, hacia la pista de baile. Mi cuerpo se tensó momentáneamente cuando sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello y su cabeza descansó en mi pecho, exhalé el aire de mis pulmones y cerré los ojos bajando la cabeza, mi mejilla reposó en el tope de su cabeza, había encontrado mi cielo personal… mi lugar seguro

_Gracias por bailar conmigo_ susurró despacio sobre mi camisa _gracias por venir, no hubiese sido una noche completa sin tu presencia…_

_Gracias a ti por seguir aceptándome en tu vida…_ murmuré en respuesta _por ser tan maravillosa…_

Sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza en torno a mí y su rostro se escondió en mi cuello, me contuve de gritar eufórico cuando sentí sus labios en mi piel dejando allí la huella de un delicado beso. Bailamos allí al compás de la música de Maroon 5

Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta

Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa

Se que suelo hacerte sentir insegura

Ya no importa más

No siempre es arcoiris y mariposas

Es el compromiso lo que no mueve

Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta

Puedes venir siempre que quieras

Repetí esas mismas palabras en mi interior, como un rezo… una plegaria, yo solo quería su presencia, mi corazón rebozaba de amor solo para ella y ella podía tomar lo que quisiera…

_Edward prométeme que en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis bailaras conmigo toda la noche como hoy… prométeme que aún estarás conmigo_ cerré los ojos complacido al saber que ella aún me quería en su vida,

_Obvio princesa, estaré contigo mientras tú me quieras a tu lado… prometo darte el primer baile de tus dieciséis y prometo darte el mejor de los cumpleaños… olvidemos lo que sucedió ¿si?_ ella suspiró sobre mi cuello y me estremecí, su aliento caliente golpeó mi piel como una bola demoledora, _prometo darte todo cariño…_

_¿Prometes darme mi primer beso real?..._

¿Qué?... oh dios…

Me detuve en seco en el mismo momento ella se separaba de mí, su rostro estaba rojo… en llamas, su mirada pegada a sus zapatos y su respiración agitada como si pensara que se encontraba en problemas,

_Perdón… no quise decir eso, yo no… pensé…_ murmuró rápidamente, las palabras salían de su boca sin coherencia y se removía las manos en su regazo nerviosa y llena de miedo, _necesito ir al baño, seguramente encontraré a Ángela allí… discúlpame_

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó a paso rápido hacia la entrada a la carpa, la seguí de inmediato, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella se sintiera mal por algo que en realidad yo también quería…

¡Que carajo! Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo…

_Bella!_ llamé unos metros atrás de ella _Bella espérame…_ estaba seguro que ella me había oído, pero su irrefrenable huída me decía que estaba avergonzada, arrepentida quizás…

Se adentró a en un corredor separado del resto del salón de baile y se apresuró a ir hasta las últimas puertas que se veían allí, me adelanté hasta llegar casi a la altura de ella, allí que nadie nos veía podía correr un poco más rápido,

_Bella…_ llamé tomándola de un brazo, cuando la volteé hacia mí vi lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y seguí caminando hasta llevarla a la pared cercana, su espalda chocó suavemente contra ella y me acerqué a ella lo más que podía sin sucumbir a besarla allí mismo…

_Perdóname… no supe lo que dije_ suplicó entre lágrimas, yo negué con la cabeza… la situación me estaba volviendo loco, eufórico… ¿cómo hacerle entender lo que yo quería? Me acerqué a unos centímetros de su rostro y ella bajó la mirada,

_Isabella mírame_ musité alzando su mentón con mi dedo índice, ella me miró debajo de sus húmedas pestañas _es una promesa… cariño, prometo darte tu primer beso real… cuando tú estés lista_ sentencié

Ella me miró contrariada por un instante, su respiración agitada y sus ojos bien abiertos mirándome como no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba, yo acaricié su mejilla…

_Es una promesa Bella…_ repetí…

Ella asintió reverentemente, besé su frente suavemente y la tomé de la mano para llevarla nuevamente a bailar… la quería cerca para toda la noche… hoy solo para mi y cuando este preparada, sin culpas, sin remordimientos ni prejuicios… cumpliría la promesa…

* * *

**juajuajuaa... ñaca ñaca. no me odien, porque yo las amooooooooooooo. **

**Acuérdense de participar en el concurso que estoy organizando, besotes!**


	21. Tan cerca

**Tan cerca**

**

* * *

**

_Diario de Bella edad 15 años:_

Maldición…

Maldición… Bella!

¿Te has dado cuanta alguna vez de la bocota que tienes y de lo idiota que puedes resultar ser si la abres? Alguien alguna vez me lo dijo, que podían llegar a leerme como un libro abierto, precisamente por eso… porque soy una total y completa idiota… ¡Idiota!

Por un momento pensé que había arruinado nuestra noche, que había tirado por la borda todo lo que él me había dado después de tantos años, pero me sentí bien… en realidad me sentí demasiado aliviada luego de que él me confirmó lo que yo le pedí…

Dios…

Lo que yo le pedí…

Un maldito beso... mi primer beso…

¿En que estaba pensando cuando lo hice?...

Bueno, sinceramente en lo único que yo estaba pensando en ese momento era en sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura contagiando con su frío cada una de mis terminales nerviosas y logrando con ello que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara con cada toque de sus dedos contra mi piel. También mi mente se nublaba con la suave música que nos envolvía mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían a su ritmo y cómo su frío aliento chocaba en el tope de mi cabeza…

Por otro lado imaginé cómo se sentiría sus manos si hubiesen sido calientes rozando mi piel, cómo habrían sido sus ojos al nacer, su color… su profundidad, cómo hubiese sido su olor si hubiese conservado su humanidad… ¿habría sido así de bueno… o incluso mejor?... ¿cómo sería besar sus labios?...

Entonces lo escuché… "prometo darte todo cariño…", sonreí cuando oí eso y no hubo manera de detener lo que salió de mis labios,

_¿Prometes darme mi primer beso real?..._

Y así cómo lo dije me arrepentí y el mundo dejó de girar, porque sabía que de alguna manera estaba mal, porque sabía que desearlo estaba mal… porque ¡maldición!... fui su hija durante 15 años, porque crecí llamándolo papá, porque sus ojos fueron los que me vieron dar mis primeros pasos y porque fue él quien me sostuvo la primeras veces que me caí, fue el quién sostuvo mi mano el primer día de clases, fue él quien me dio la charla los doce años de lo difícil que era pasar de ser una niña a una mujer, fue él quien cuidó mi vida…

Y aquí estaba yo, pidiéndole un beso… mi primer beso real, porque el que había tenido con Jacob no contaba, porque ni siquiera lo disfruté, no fue nada… no hubo estrellas fugaces o fuegos artificiales o mariposas en el estómago y era eso lo quería sentir, quería por una vez en mi vida sentirme una adolescente normal y sentir lo que Ángela tanto hablaba que le sucedía con Ben, quería que mi sangre corriera impetuosamente por mi cuerpo revolucionando todas mis hormonas y en ese momento no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que mi… Edward para sentirlo. Él debía ser el primero… en todo.

Y huí… como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas después de ser sorprendido rompiendo las bolsas de basura… huí. Porque yo… Isabella Mary Masen Cullen era una tremenda cobarde, porque me avergoncé y sabía que si me quedaba frente a él me rompería el corazón en mil pedazos al decirme

"_Idiota Isabella ¿cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez?"_ o que se riera en mi cara de mi desvergüenza, de mi ilusión… Y si, maldita sea… no quería sentir mi corazón romperse, no quería llorar frente a él, porque de todas maneras él tenía labios más expertos para disfrutar, la tenía a Tanya, ¿para qué iba a querer a una niña estúpida e inexperta como yo? Así que corrí lejos para encontrar a Ángela y echarme a llorar en sus brazos por lo idiota que había sido al haber arruinado otra noche más.

Pero nunca me esperé que él me siguiera y tomara mi brazo y mucho menos que me acorralara en esa pared lejos de todos y me mirara con sus ojos brillantes y desesperados y mucho menos esperaba que mi corazón reaccionara de la manera frenética que reaccionó frente a su cercanía, porque lo tenía cerca… tanto que si estiraba mi cuello unos centímetros él habría cumplido lo que le pedí.

Y sus ojos reflejaron angustia, deseo y desesperación, todo lo contrario a lo que yo imaginé… y mis lagrimas entonces cesaron de correr, no solamente porque él me infundió calma con su mirada, sino también por la seguridad que sentía estando en sus brazos, como siempre había sentido, pero igualmente distinto.

Y él dijo lo que terminó por detener mi mundo: "Es una promesa… cariño, prometo darte tu primer beso real… cuando tú estés lista"

Y fue eso lo que hizo que mi mundo comenzara a girar en la dirección correcta, hacia su dirección… porque él iba a ser mi primero. Porque lo dijo con tanta seguridad, con tanta vehemencia y tan reverentemente que pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero no lo fue!... él tomó mi mano y me llevó de vuelta a la pista de baile, sus ojos al mirarlo me trasmitieron toda esa paz y seguridad que yo necesitaba para creer que todo eso era cierto y no otra más de mis fantasías. Y él me envolvió en sus brazos una vez más y yo me cobijé en su pecho…

…No volvimos a hablar, tal vez porque no era necesario. Yo confié en él, por una vez me di la posibilidad de confiar en él en esto, lo que me había prometido también implicaba esperar… yo, no lo necesitaba, en realidad no necesitaba esperar, pero sabía que era realmente necesario. Yo debía resolver mi conflicto interior, ¡maldición! Si hace no más de un par de semanas yo creía con toda mi alma que él era mi padre y que por alguna razón misteriosa e inexplicable me había concebido con una humana y que por la crueldad de la genética yo había salido tal y cual como mi madre… y por dios… hace un par de semanas yo era una adolescente patética que creía fervientemente que mi padre era un vampiro con la apariencia eterna de diecisiete años.

Luego de bailar un tema lento más sobre sus pies, como si fuera nuevamente aquella niña de siete años, decidí que era hora de despertar de ese hermoso sueño, aunque hubiese preferido no despegarme más de él aquella noche. Me sentía repentinamente cansada y somnolienta así que propuso llevarme a casa a descansar, me disculpe de Ángela y de Ben y nos fuimos a casa en total silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

_Tengo otra sorpresa más Bella…_ murmuró antes de tomar el camino que se desviaba de la carretera principal para llegar a la casa, yo lo miré a los ojos por primera vez luego de esa promesa y pude ver en él esa hermosa sonrisa de lado que me decía que estaba todo bien, que el mundo seguía su curso junto a esa promesa implícita… algo que solo los dos sabíamos, bueno tal vez mi tía Alice, pero que solo los dos sentíamos esa conexión sobrehumana que nos unía ahora,

_Y… ¿qué es?_ dije con un poco de timidez y un poco de curiosidad, él volteó a mirarme una vez más y me encogí en el asiento ante la intensidad de su mirada,

_Calma cariño, espera a que me estacione y verás…_

Un súbito alivio me inundó cuando oí su voz, fue como si todo hubiese vuelto a su normalidad…

Cuando llegamos al garaje de los Cullen, Edward estacionó el Volvo y se volteó a sacar mi cinturón de seguridad, rió entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente,

_Alice tiene muchas cosas qué decirte… ve con ella mientras yo busco tu otro regalo_ murmuró mientras abría la puerta para mí con una sonrisa sutil en los labios, lo miré perpleja,

_ Lo sabe_ musité confirmando lo obvio, él me miró por un segundo y asintió

_Sopórtala por un rato Bella, ya sabes cómo es ella, tiende hacer escándalo por algo tan simple_ murmuró alzando los hombros. Tenía ganas, muchas ganas de refutar eso, ya que sería sencillo para él que besó mil veces, pero para mí…

Suspiré resignada, asentí y bajé del auto.

Cuando llegué a la sala, Alice me esperaba dando pequeños saltitos con sus manos tomadas en su pecho, ninguno de los otros Cullen estaba a la vista así que supuse que aún Emmett y Rose estaban disfrutando de la noche de San Valentín y Carlisle y Esme también.

Paré en seco en la mitad de la sala cuando en un pestañeo sentí los bracitos de Alice alrededor de mi cuello,

_¡No- lo –puedo –creer!_ musitó en mi oído tratando de ser discreta y fallando en el intento, Edward estaría en el garaje a las carcajadas…

_Si… Alice, lo sé…_ sonreí algo incomoda, ella se separó de mi y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro me miró realizada,

_ Nadie mejor Bella, buena elección…_ sonrió..

_Alice, aun no ha sucedido y… por dios santo! Deja de avergonzarme…_ supliqué sabiendo que Edward escucharía…

_Oh…_ soltó con un ademan de la mano _no te preocupes, no ha sucedido pero conozco a mi hermano y no rompe sus promesas, sucederá…_ aseguró vehementemente, una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro y abrí la boca con asombro,

_Tú sabes ¿verdad?... cuándo y dónde sucederá ¿verdad?_ susurré inútilmente, ella asintió sonriente y luego se llevó una mano a los labios y movió los dedos de manera que simulaba un cierre con llave sobre sus labios…

Infantil…

_Alice, ¿me permites a esta princesa?..._ la voz de Edward detrás mío me hizo saltar,

_Claro hermanito… _ dijo Alice con una pequeña reverencia para luego salir hacia la cocina dando pequeños saltitos como una bailarina. Me estremecí cuando un aire frío rozó mi espalda descubierta por el vestido y tragué en seco cuando sentí su presencia a mis espaldas. No volteé, de repente sentí vergüenza, miedo y… deseo. Él no me tocó hasta que apoyó su mentón en mi hombro,

_Cariño_ susurró cerca de mi oído _espero que hayas pasado una agradable noche… tanto como yo la disfruté_

Asentí sin encontrar mi voz y cerré los ojos, él estaba tan cerca… tan a mi lado en ese momento que no tenía más que voltear mi cabeza y estirar mi cuello para alcanzar sus labios, sentí su aliento frío y dulce en mi mejilla y pude sentir el repiqueteo de mi propio corazón por su cercanía… ¿era esto a lo que se refería Ángela? ¿Esa cosquilla agradable en el bajo vientre eran las mariposas en el estómago, corazón y respiración acelerados? ¿Eso era lo que se supone estaba sintiendo?...

Entonces para triplicar todos esos síntomas Edward rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me atrajo hasta su pecho suavemente, las mariposas habían enloquecido o se habían convertido en pequeños abejorros que revoloteaban en mi estómago y mi corazón se disparó…

_Tengo algo para ti, para nosotros… espero que te agrade…_ susurró en mi oído…

_Oh dios Edward… todo lo que venga de ti me agradará…_

Calma Bella, calma… por dios, si solo es Edward…

Entonces una de sus manos que reposaban en mi vientre se levantó hasta la altura de mis ojos, un pequeño sobre blanco sostenía entre sus dedos. Suspiré casi aliviada pero también algo decepcionada…

Tomé el sobre con mi mano temblorosa, y suspiré por enésima vez en la noche… tal vez a esto se refería con tener que esperar, si todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera ante su cercanía, siendo que apenas me había tocado… ¿cómo reaccionaría con su beso?... ¿sería capaz de desmayarme? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!... seguramente Alice lo había visto y por eso sonreía, la maldita!

Sus brazos siguieron sosteniendo mi cintura, pero tan sutilmente… tan suavemente, como si tuviera miedo a romperme, tenía deseos de tomar sus manos y cerrarlas aún más en torno a mi cintura, pero me vería como una desesperada y hormonal adolescente…

_Ábrelo..._ ordenó casi tocando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios, me estremecí y decidí obedecerle como si fuera un acto reflejo. Mis dedos lograron abrir el sobre y rebuscaron dentro, dos pequeños boletos sostuve ante mis ojos y cuando repasé las letras diseñadas como una especie de holograma sobre los boletos y supe a quién iríamos a ver no pude evitar soltar un chillido de emoción…

_Dios… ¿Kings of Lion Edward?... ¿en serio?_ pregunté volteando a verlo, él no soltó mi cintura y se limitó a sostenerme cerca de su cuerpo mientras yo daba pequeños saltitos de alegría, _Edward… nunca fui a un concierto y me llevarás a ver King of Lion!..._

_Lo sé cariño, perdóname por no haberte llevado antes a ninguno… pero pienso resarcirme ¿sabes?_ murmuró apenado, yo asentí alegre y lo abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, él me apretó con fuerza contra él,

_Gracias… claro que me agrada, gracias!_ murmuré cerca de su oído, él me apartó levemente y recargó su frente contra la mía,

_De nada…_ susurró… tan cerca…

Dios… si hasta pude degustar en mi lengua su dulce aliento haciendo que se mi hiciera agua la boca. Mis dedos inevitablemente acariciaron el cabello de su nuca, enredándose entre los finos hilos cobrizos, despeinándolo… sintiéndolo…

Más osada de lo que me sentía esa noche, me atreví a aproximarme unos centímetros más hacia su rostro, nuestras narices se rozaban y me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos, no quería perderme nada de esto… nada.

_Bella…_ susurró suplicante ¿él también lo quería o estaba pidiéndome alejarme?...

_Oh por favor no me pidas que me aleje Edward… no ahora, no me rechaces…_

_Edward…_ respondí vacilante mientras sentía como sus manos me acercaban imposiblemente más a él presionando en mi cintura, tragué en seco por la anticipación y finalmente cerré los ojos dispuesta a sentir… solo a sentir lo que él me diera…

_Maldición…_ musitó exasperado de repente, abrí los ojos justo en el momento en que abrían la puerta de entrada de la casa y vi a Emmett entrar,

_¡Noche de paz! ¡Noche de amor!... todo es rosa alrededor! ¡Prometo si veo un corazón más! ¡Un Emmett Cupido los deleitará!_ el canto atronador resonó por toda la casa, me separé de Edward mientras él me miraba con una mezcla de suplica y disculpa y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, con mis ojos destilando odio sobre Emmett que había entrado cantando villancicos de navidad adaptándolos a San Valentín, mi tía Rose entró detrás con un enorme oso de peluche blanco en sus brazos que tenía un corazón rojo entre sus garras con las palabras "_Sé mi osita_" impresas en él, Rose rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza de incredulidad, detrás de ella entró Carlisle y Esme abrazados y destilando amor como siempre a demás de reírse a carcajada limpia.

_¡Emmett Cullen te voy a matar!_ chilló Alice apareciendo en la puerta de la sala, Emmett paró en seco y la miró con inocencia fingida

_¿Qué hice?..._ murmuró Emmett tocando su pecho teatralmente con una mano,

_Al…_ susurró Edward con tono de advertencia, Alice miró de soslayo y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho mientras tamborileaba con la punta de su pie sobre el piso de mármol de Esme,

_No profanes los villancicos de navidad… eres exasperante!_ dio media vuelta y desapareció por la cocina como un pequeño tornado _Y Bella!... te espero arriba para ayudarte con el vestido!_ sentenció. Emmett rió y siguió cantando su ridícula versión de _"Noche de paz_", miré a Edward que me veía con una sonrisa torcida y sonreí bajando la mirada al suelo, él caminó y pasó por mi lado deteniéndose para dejar un suave beso en la frente…

_Buenas noches cariño…_ y continuó su camino a la cocina. Suspiré resignada y no me quedó más remedio que subir las escaleras con la frustración de saber que no sería hoy el día. Bueno… un beso en la frente… eso era algo… por ahora era eso con lo que me tenía que conformar, un beso en la frente y nada más.

POV Edward:

Resultó que el concierto se postergó un mes más de lo que estaba programado, la fuerte tormenta que azotó la costa de Seattle fue lo que lo provocó. Fueron siete días que justamente coincidían con el concierto, en los que no se pudo salir a la calle por el agua que caía como cascada del cielo y los ánimos se habían caldeado…

Bella estaba irritada porque no podía salir a ningún lado, no asistió al Instituto en esos siete días, no porque lo habían suspendido, ya que no lo habían hecho, sino porque me pareció mejor que se quedara en casa y no corriera ningún peligro. Tanto Alice como Rosalie estaban frustradas ya que no podían salir de cacería porque arruinarían su ropa y su peinado y Carlisle estaba más tiempo en el hospital porque habían más enfermos, mucha agua y frío implicaba resfríos, pulmonías y más accidentes de tránsito.

La relación que teníamos con Bella se había mantenido en una transición calma, el clima parecía provocar cambios en el ánimo y por consiguiente no habíamos avanzado más de lo que ya habíamos hecho, aunque debía admitir que me ofuscaba el hecho de que ella parecía más reticente a hablar con confianza como lo hacía antes.

Por suerte la semana mejoró y el mes pasó rápidamente, el día del concierto había llegado y yo estaba esperando a Bella en la sala con una vestimenta que a Alice le pareció apropiada, una remera negra con una estampa frontal de la silueta de un león y unas palabras que cruzaban sobre él que decían "_Y el rey se alzó sobre el resto del mundo", _muy apropiado según Alice, unos jeans negros y unas Convers negras. Bella estaba exaltada y emocionada así que no le importó que Alice le pusiera una remera gris ajustada y anudada en la cintura, un jean ajustado de cintura baja, demasiado para mi gusto, y zapatillas como las mías en color rojas. Su vientre al descubierto…

Oh…

Dios…

Quise sacarme la camiseta y obligarla a ponérsela sobre lo que tenía puesto, Alice se había vuelto loca, vestir así a Bella para que fuera a un antro donde miles de adolescente excitados podían dar rienda suelta a sus manos… ¡Maldita Alice!

Salimos temprano esa tarde de Forks para llegar a tiempo a Seattle, el día era prometedor e iba a hacer lo necesario para que fuera el mejor para Bella, ella se, merecía lo mejor.

_Tengo que sacar muchas fotos! Ángela me matará si no lo hago!_ murmuró con entusiasmo mi Bella, la miré sonriente para verla revotar de excitación sobre el asiento… _Dios! Gracias Edward!... nunca me olvidaré de esta noche!_

_Por supuesto mi niña, se feliz hermosa… se feliz, te daré todo…_

Llegamos a Seattle con el tiempo justo, el lugar donde se celebraba el concierto estaba ya colmado de gente, pleno de adolescentes excitados. Aparqué el Volvo lejos de la multitud, en el estacionamiento del lugar, saqué a Bella del auto y la tomé de la mano, iba a tener que vigilarla toda la noche… Bella estaba que no cabía en si de la emoción, por dios! Si solo eran unos cuantos tipos tocando canciones con letras sin sentido! Estaba seguro que si fuera yo quien se encontrara allí arriba, en el escenario no se hubiese puesto así de loca. Aunque me hubiese gustado pensar que si yo hubiese estado allí arriba tocando ella estaría sentada en primera fila para dedicarle cada una de mis canciones, miles… toda la noche. Ella sería mi centro de atención…

_Tenemos que apurarnos Edward, si tenemos los primeros lugares vamos a tardar en llegar hasta allí_ murmuró mientras atravesábamos el gentío hasta la entrada del lugar,

_Bella ¿lo dices en serio?_ murmuré cerca de su oído, la gente se agolpaba en la puerta del lugar así que me adelante tomándola de la cintura y manteniéndola cerca de mí _estás hablando con un vampiro, llegaremos allí como sea te lo aseguro…_

Entregamos nuestras entradas a la gente de organización que estaban en la puerta y nos dejaron entrar, me aferré a Bella como una lapa y la guié hacia el corredor central donde la gente iba hacia sus asientos, parecían innecesarios esos asientos ya que la exacerbación adolescente no se iba a poder quedar sentada. Hacía mucho que no había asistido a un concierto, el último fue hace veinte años cuando Emmett me pidió que lo acompañara a ver los Rolling Stones en New York, fue excitante pero era mucho mejor gozar de la compañía de mi bella que de un Emmett exaltado.

Luego de sortear varias filas de asientos, llegamos al nuestro, justo frente al escenario. Las luces láser parpadeaban en medio de la oscuridad y la suave música de algún bajo afinándose llegaba a mis oídos, el repiqueteo en un platillo de batería y los _"Hola"… "1 2 3 probando_" indicaba que la banda estaba preparándose para salir a tocar.

_Pronto saldrán, ve preparando tu cámara_ susurré a su oído, aún la tenía envuelta en mis brazos ya que estábamos parados delante de nuestros asientos donde una barra de contención estaba puesta. Bella tomó la barra con sus manos, a la altura de su cintura y se recostó esperando, sus ojos viajaban por todo el escenario y sonreía a la gente que llegaba a nuestro lado para tomar sus lugares, acomodé mis manos a cada lado de ella sosteniéndome del barandal.

Pronto el lugar ya estaba lleno, repleto de adolescente e increíblemente de gente de todas las edades, como yo pensé las sillas fueron innecesarias ya que todos estaban parados, algunos sobre ellas, pude distinguir que el lugar no era muy grande, era más bien un lugar más intimo, casi como para que la banda hiciera un umplagge más que un concierto. Tal vez iban a grabar un disco o algo por el estilo. Lo malo de todo es que la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar gritaba sus pensamientos a mi cabeza, pero traté de ignorarlo centrando mi atención en la silenciosa pequeña entre mis brazos, solo ella debía importarme en ese lugar.

_Bella! Ahí vienen!_ murmuré a su oído al haber leído las mentes del grupo. Ella preparó su cámara fotográfica que llevaba colgada al cuello y cuando un estruendo de luz y sonido anunció la aparición de la banda con los primeros acordes de la primera canción, Bella comenzó a sacar fotos de manera frenética mientras saltaba y gritaba a la par de la gente que nos rodeaba, saqué la cámara de entre sus manos y fui el encargado de sacar fotos el resto de la noche.

Sostuve a Bella de la cintura cuando ella se paró sobre uno de los caños de la barra para gritar eufórica al cantante de la banda que se había puesto a cantar cerca de nosotros enloqueciendo a la población femenina.

Y todos coreaban con el cantante,

_La oscuridad del callejón._

_la caída del día_

_La cabeza mientras conduzco, conduzco_

_Están abiertos los suaves_

_labios_

_Sus nudillos están_

_pálidos_

_Se siente como si_

_estuvieras muriendo,_

_Muriendo_

Bella cantaba a coro también y me parecía la cosa más increíblemente hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez. Cuando el cantante se fue a cantar por otro lugar del escenario ella saltó de la barra y cayó de pie delante de mí con la ayuda de mis manos sosteniendo su cintura,

_Eso sonó bien…_ le dije al oído riendo al verla tan feliz. Dios! Si tan solo la viera reír cada uno de los días que marcaban nuestro futuro aunque yo no fuese el que provocara esa felicidad, pues yo sería el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Ella volteó al escucharme, sonriente y exaltada.

Diablos! Si Bella era la niña mujer más tentadora que mis ojos habían visto, estúpido fui al pretender seguir siendo su padre por tanto tiempo cuando claramente me sentía atraído por ella de otra manera.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar verla en toda su magnificencia mientras el cantante de King of Lion seguía recitando la letra de "_Your sex is on fire_"

_Y tú, estas encendida_

_Aun así fueron las_

_palabras que transpiraste_

Su respiración agitada, su pecho maduro subiendo y bajando por la alteración, provocando ese suave jadeo, esa camiseta que vestía ceñía sus líneas enfatizando su nuevo cuerpo de mujer, haciendo que fuera imposible que mi mirada se separara de su figura… de sus curvas…

_Caliente como una fiebre_

_Agitación de huesos_

_Podría probarlo, probarlo_

El sonrojo que se extendía desde sus mejillas arreboladas hasta la base de su cuello, un rubor que se mezclaba con la fina capa de sudor que mojaba su pálida piel, un sudor que de repente quería probar con mi lengua…. ¡Diablos!...

_Si no es para siempre, si_

_es solo esta noche_

_Oh todavía es la mas_

_grandiosa, más grandiosa,_

_más grandiosa_

_Y tú,_

_estas encendida…_

Ella se acercó consciente de lo que estaba provocando en mí y yo… como un estúpido embelesado con sus movimientos, con su cuerpo, con toda ella me quedé en el lugar recibiéndola entre mis brazos. Rodeé con mis manos posesivamente su cintura arrimándola más hacia mí y de repente el lugar dejó de importar, la melodía seguía sonando pero parecía ajena a nosotros y la gente siguió gritando pero no la oíamos… solo sus ojos, su suave marrón chocolate era mi fijación y no pude evitar llevar una mano a su mejilla para calentar mi frialdad con el caldero ardiente que era su piel.

_Bella…_ susurré cuando nuestras frentes se recargaron una en la otra, ella envolvió mi cuello con sus finos brazos y acarició el cabello de mi nuca… esta vez no había Emmett que nos interrumpiera, ni Alice que nos vigilara, aunque seguramente lo estaría haciendo a kilómetros de distancia… solo éramos ella y yo.

Suavemente me acerqué a su boca, no habían nervios… no había vergüenza, no había prejuicios… no había nada. Entonces la besé… mis labios tocaron los suyos y sus labios calientes me llenaron de un súbito calor que embargó mi alma.

Fue suave al principio, fue solo el toque de una mariposa en mi piel… nuestros labios se tocaron gentilmente… y entonces el universo pareció estallar en un segundo big bang…

Dios… era dulce y salado a la vez… era ardor y frío… era el cielo y el infierno… y era mi Bella, mi niña, mi princesa… era ella a la que ahora le entregaba mi alma, si la tenía… era solo para ella.

Su lengua delineó mis labios tímidamente, pero yo quería más… maldición se suponía que era yo quién debía medir nuestros impulsos, pero era el infierno hacerlo, era imposible besar a esta pequeña mujer y no desear más. Atrevido y como si fuera un maldito adolescente hormonal me sumergí en la embriagadora y suculenta miel de sus labios, con mi lengua probé lo que ella me ofrecía hasta que nuestras bocas estaban acopladas una con la otra… deleitándose y enloqueciendo con el placentero dolor de nuestro primer beso.

Mis brazos sostuvieron su cintura como si fuera una tabla para un naufrago y sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello jalando mi cabeza hacia ella, nuestro beso se profundizó… nuestras lenguas chocaban y jugaban a morir en nuestras bocas y nuestras respiraciones alteradas nos hacían jadear hasta ya no poder más…

El estallido del público a nuestro alrededor nos hizo volver a nuestra realidad, y solté a regañadientes a Bella jadeando sobre sus labios que ahora estaban hinchados y rojos pero con una sonrisa que agrandó mi pecho. Ella cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo la sostenía fuerte y segura contra mí…

La banda siguió sonando…

El mundo continuó girando…

El universo acomodó cada pieza de su perfecta relojería en su lugar…

Y la eternidad siguió esperándome…

Pero yo… yo, maldito afortunado había sido besado por ella, por mi dulce amor, por mi vida.

* * *

**Reviews? gracias!**


	22. Celos

**Celos**

**

* * *

**

El resto de la noche pasó como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento, no me percaté de nada más y no presté atención a nada que no fuera a la pequeña criatura que tenía delante de mí con mis brazos envolviendo su cintura, meciendo lentamente nuestros cuerpos mientras Kings of Lions continuaba tocando.

Cuando el cantante anunció la última canción de la noche enterré mi nariz en el cuello de Bella, pronto esta noche llegaría a su fin y la burbuja en la que nos habíamos metido reventaría sacándonos de esta nebulosa excitante. Luego de nuestro primer beso nos habíamos abrazado para no despegarnos en toda la noche, su calor me rodeaba verdaderamente y todo mi cuerpo parecía latir al compás de su corazón… la adrenalina fluía en nuestras venas y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para nosotros, entre gritos, canciones, saltos y las notas de guitarras en algún lado del escenario.

Los aplausos y los gritos desesperados de adolescentes excitados me hicieron levantar la cabeza y darme cuenta que la banda se había despedido ya, el escenario estaba oscuro y la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a dispersarse salvo por algunos rezagados que se quedaban cerca del escenario para ver si tenían la posibilidad de ver a sus ídolos.

_Vamos antes de que el estacionamiento sea un caos… no podremos salir_ le murmuré al oído mientras la empujaba hacia la salida,

_Pensé que estábamos hablando de un vampiro que todo lo puede…_ replicó ella de vuelta,

_Bueno cariño, no pienso dejar que me lleven preso por atropellar adolescentes excitados, ya sabes… mientras más adrenalina en sus venas más peligrosos son…_

_ ¿Peligrosos? ¿Lo dices por tu Volvo o por mí?_ sentí su sonrisa al decir esas palabras,

_Por ambos, son mis tesoros más vulnerables…_ la escuché reir…

Llegamos a la salida que estaba abarrotada por cientos de personas que querían salir al mismo tiempo, mi prioridad era en ese momento Bella, la coloqué delante de mí con mis manos en la cintura mientras nos abríamos paso hacia el exterior. Nos detuvimos un momento y pude escuchar un revuelo en la entrada, así que me detuve para dejar seguir a las personas que venían detrás de nosotros. Bella volteó para estar frente a mí y miró a un costado donde un par de chicas nos miraba mientras también esperaban,

_Hey! Tienen que ir al Night Club luego de salir de aquí… seguramente la banda hará un after party, podremos tomar algo… mientras escuchamos ¿no crees?_ la rubia platinada de brillantes ojos azules me miraba al tiempo que me gritaba sus pensamientos en la cabeza…

"_Solo di que si, deja a esta niña en casa y vamos, lindo" _

_Si!, solo que los menores no pueden entrar… _ gritó la morena que estaba a su lado, sus ojos recorrieron mi anatomía como un escáner y sonrió cuando volvió a mirarme _no querrás llevar a tu hermanita!_ su dedo índice señaló a Bella mientras que la rubia reía tontamente. Sentí que unos pequeños brazos cálidos envolvían mi cintura y tiraban de mí, cuando miré hacia abajo Bella las miraba echando fuego por los ojos, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba jodidamente encabronada, una de sus manos rodeó mi cabeza tomando con sus dedos el cabello de mi nuca y jalándome hacia sí, sus labios chocaron con los míos casi salvajemente, la sentí jadear en mi boca mientras su lengua se enroscaba en una lucha encarnizada con la mía… diablos! Ese beso lo fue todo, pero fue totalmente diferente al primero, este era un beso de reclamación, era algo sumamente territorial y eso me molestó… ella no tenía por qué actuar así. ¡Carajo! Si yo era tan jodidamente suyo desde el día en que nació!

Me dejé llevar por que no quería hacerla sentir mal, a demás de que… maldición! se sentía realmente bien. Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos ella se separó de mí con una sonrisa de suficiencia y volteó a ver a las chicas que aún estaban a nuestro lado, la morena jugaba con su celular y la rubia miraba desafiante a Bella con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos recorriendo a Bella de arriba abajo,

_Oh! Lo sentimos mucho niñas…_ murmuró Bella con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz _mi novio y yo vamos a casa, tenemos muchas cosas mejores que hacer ¿no es cierto cariño?_ dijo eso último mirándome con una amplia sonrisa socarrona y la punta de su dedo índice recorriendo mi pecho sobre la camiseta.

Reprimí una sonrisa porque no quería alentarla a pensar que lo que había hecho y dicho estaba bien, pero sutilmente asentí y caminé empujándola suavemente entre la gente para alcanzar la salida más rápidamente.

_Estúpidas zorras! ¿Qué se creen?_ bramó una vez que habíamos logrado salir al exterior y la llevaba de un brazo hacia el estacionamiento _¿Oíste lo que la perra esa dijo? ¿Yo? ¿Tu hermanita? ¡Diablos!... que ganas de tomarla por el cabello y sacarla arrastrando de allí!_

_Bella…_ advertí…

_¡¿Qué?..._ gritó como si hubiese estado reprimiendo el punto de ebullición _¿me vas a reprender? Ah claro! Muy bien que tú no les dijiste nada, ¿te gustó? Edward por dios santo! ¡Te estaba coqueteando!_

_Para empezar no sé por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho, no te conocen… no nos conocen, a demás, Dios Bella… eres muy volátil, saltas en seguida en vez de ignorar. Aún no puedes controlar esos berrinches de niña que a veces te dan_ abrí la puerta del Volvo para que ella se sentara pero no se movió del lugar, cuando me fijé en ella de nuevo me veía como si le hubiese dicho algo demasiado ofensivo.

_Bella… no quise decir eso, pero debes aceptar el hecho de que actuaste mal hoy. Primero allí adentro utilizándome para contradecir sus dichos y segundo hace unos segundos con los insultos que salieron de tu boca, Bella yo no te enseñé así_

_Edward! Tú no eres mi padre!... pensé que eso había quedado claro_ gruñó cruzándose de brazos de manera desafiante _y si tanto te gustaba que esas… idiotas te coqueteasen me hubieras dicho para que esta niña caprichosa_ continuó golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice _no te molestara!_

Suspiré tomándome el cabello entre las manos, ¿cómo podía ser tan terca? ¿Cómo podía pensar que esas chicas me podían llegar a interesar? Siempre la había observado, a lo largo de su vida y siempre me había reído o me había parecido tierno las manifestaciones posesivas que tenía para conmigo, esas tiernas y dulces escenas de celos que no le hacían daño a nadie en su momento, solo tal vez a una u otra camarera que se insinuaba… pero ahora, dios! Ahora era todo tan diferente, ella ciertamente ya no era una niña y estas escenas ciertamente no eran simples escenas de celos de mi hija, ella no era mi hija, ella era algo más… mucho más y ella lo sabía.

_Bella… por favor, no arruinemos la noche, entra al auto y vamos a casa ¿si?_ le pedí con mi mejor voz paciente. Ella se apresuró a entrar al auto y cerré la puerta detrás de ella, llegué hasta mi lado y me subí tras el volante. Suspiré frustrado, era nuestra primera noche juntos… si se podía pensar en eso tan pronto, y no había salido como habría querido que terminara… lamenté habernos encontrado con esas chicas y más lamenté no haber sacado a Bella de allí antes de que ellas hablaran. Me apresuré a abrochar el cinturón y sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído… un beso pequeño y presuroso se posó en el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras el clic del precinto de seguridad resonaba dentro,

_Perdón_ susurró apenas _ levanté la mirada sin separarme de ella y vi la pena en sus ojos, suspiré una vez más. ¡Diablos! Que difícil era manejar las relaciones humanas! Y yo nunca había estado en una. Es decir, si… hace años con Tanya, pero había sido totalmente diferente… maldición! Tanya era solo una amiga, nunca sentí por ella lo que siento por mi Bella, jamás imaginé que existía este sentimiento hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca había experimentado el amor y sin duda experimentarlo junto a Bella iba a ser más que un reto, una osadía…

_Perdonada_ susurré de vuelta _pero no debiste haber hecho eso de todos modos, creí que me conocías y que ibas a saber ignorarlas como lo hice yo_

_Lo sé, es que… se me hace difícil pensar que…_ el silencio sobrevino y solo pude oír el sonido de su corazón,

_¿Qué?_ le pedí.

_Que tal vez… ibas a querer ir con ellas y dejarme en casa, algo estúpido en realidad_

Reí casi sin ganas, un poco desilusionado en realidad… pensé que ella me conocía, pensé que ella sabía que nunca más la dejaría sola, nunca más,

_Valla Bella_ moví la cabeza sin poder creerlo _nunca te mentiría, jamás me iría a ningún lado sin que tu lo supieras y por sobre todas las cosas, Bella…

_No digas eso…_ musitó con una sonrisa burlesca _ no cuando eres tú el que te reúnes con tu querida amiguita a escondidas cuando yo no estoy… ¿no es así Edward?_

Oh dios…

_¿No es verdad que la sigues viendo? ¿Qué sigues viendo a tu Tanya?_

No me di cuenta cuando mi pie comenzó a hundirse en el acelerador y mi mano a aferrarse al volante con tanta fuerza hasta que ella puso su mano en mi brazo,

_Hey… está bien, eso significa que lo admites ¿no?_

_Bella, ella es solo una amiga… ella no es mi Tanya, de hace años que la conoz…

_Hace años era algo más ¿verdad?_

_Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ahora todo cambió… todo es distinto. Solo fue una casualidad encontrarla, Alice te puede decir que entre yo y ella no…

_Precisamente fue ella la que me dijo que Tanya te visita mientras yo estoy en el Instituto, a diferencia tuya, Alice no miente y es honesta…_

_¡Yo no te miento!_ gruñí enfurecido, ¿por qué me juzgaba? ¿Por qué carajo me juzgaba cuando ella también gozaba de la amistad con su amiguito Jacob? Porque a diferencia de ella yo si tenía que soportar los pensamientos sucios de ese perro cada vez que lo veía, que se imaginaba tocando la suave piel de mi bella, maldición! De MI Bella!... que se veía besándola como si ella lo desearas, estúpido… maldito estúpido, si él supiera.

_¡¿Entonces si no mientes por qué no la traes a casa mientras yo estoy? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que la seguías viendo?_ inquirió casi fuera de si,

_Precisamente porque al hablar de ella te pones así! Bella… por dios, crece!... Date cuenta de que ella no me interesa!_

_Y allá vamos otra vez… ¿¡Crece?, ¿Por qué todos me tratan como una niña?_

_Porque te comportas como una Bella… no ganarás nada haciendo berrinches o poniéndote caprichosa como cuando tenías diez años. Bien recuerdas la cantidad de veces que dejé pasar tus escenas de celos, pero ahora… esto fue suficiente!_

Traté de acompasar mi respiración mientras doblaba en la entrada que nos llevaba a la casa, la oscuridad nos envolvió cuando nos adentramos en el bosque, las ramas no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna y solo reflejaba nuestros rostros la luz del salpicadero. Sentí el suave olor salado en el aire y supe que Bella estaba llorando, no dije nada… no debía dar brazo a torcer ahora, no ahora… hacerlo sería como volver tres pasos hacia atrás y darle la razón a ella, sin embargo moría por frenar el auto y jalarla hacia mis brazos, envolverla en ellos cerca de mi pecho y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, que yo la amaba sobre todas las cosas y que la aceptaba tal cual como era, con ataques de celos, berrinches y escenas territoriales, decirle que moriría por ella si ella me lo pedía… pero no, me aferré al volante mientras entre los árboles ya se podían ver las luces de la casa.

_Resiste Edward, no le des lo que ella quiere, no hagas como siempre hiciste… ella debe entender que es única para ti, ella debe entenderlo, por favor…_

Estacioné frente a la casa, guardaría el auto más tarde cuando ella estuviera dormida… ahora simplemente necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar para aclarar sus ideas y despejar su mente.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta para bajar cuando ella sostuvo mi brazo susurrando un "espera"… la miré cerrando la puerta suavemente ¿ella quería hablar?... ¿ella había comprendido?,

_Antes de entrar… me gustaría… besarte_ susurró débilmente, si no hubiese tenido mi buen sentido del oído no la hubiera escuchado. Aparté la mirada de ella sin saber bien qué hacer… fijé mis ojos en las luces parpadeantes del salpicadero escuchando la sutil aceleración de su corazón… Diablos, qué difícil era decidir ahora cuando el arrebato causado por la adrenalina se había apaciguado, que difícil era decidir entre darle lo que quería y lo que yo necesitaba, Maldición si era la misma cosa!...

_Valla que piensas demasiado Edward, ¿me lo darás o no?_ su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones…

_¿Besarte?..._

_¿Así?... ¿enojados el uno con el otro?..._

_Muero por besarte pero no si solo es tu capricho… _

_No_ dije finalmente preparándome para la sarta de insultos y reproches que saliera de su dulce boca. ¿Cuándo perdí a mi niña y me gané una adolescente hormonal?...

_Cuando te fuiste ella se quebró y perdiste a tu niña, ahora cosecha lo que has sembrado._

_Bien…_ susurró _gracias por mi primera beso entonces_ con eso salió del auto y cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Y todo fue calma otra vez, hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos hasta que mi frente chocó contra el volante y la sacudí contra él una… dos… tres veces hasta que sentí un "crac" en algún lado… no supe si fue el auto o mi corazón, para el caso daba lo mismo. Mis ojos volvían a picar luego de seis meses, su silencio, su tranquilidad fue mucho peor que una sarta de insultos… ¡Maldición! Los hubiera preferido antes de esas palabras "G_racias por mi primer beso entonces_"…

¡Mierda!... ¿En qué momento todo salió contrario a lo que yo había planeado esta noche?

_Diario de Bella a la edad de quince años:_

En este momento estoy tratando de controlarme para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y gritar de frustración, de ira y de odio!...

No es justo, no lo es querido diario, no es justo que él me juzgue de caprichosa y de hacer cosas sin sentidos cuando fue él el que se fue hace seis meses cuando pensó que era lo mejor para mí… nunca fue lo mejor para mí!, nunca lo será, siempre fue lo mejor para él. No es justo que él ahora me diga todas esas cosas…. Bueno, aunque tal vez algo de razón tenga.

Pero diario, te juro, te juro que me hirvió la sangre cuando esas descaradas la miraron así, tuve ganas de sacarle el zapato a alguna de ellas y clavarles el taco de diez centímetros en sus ojos, algo demasiado drástico, pero lo hubiese hecho si seguían coqueteando con él. Se que no somos nada, no sé en qué quedamos luego de ese beso, de esos dos besos, porque estoy segura que si yo no lo hubiese besado otra vez frente a esas zorras, él no lo hubiese hecho… aunque si tal vez hubiese sabido comportarme me hubiera ganado un beso cuando llegamos a casa. En fin… es algo raro. Demasiado, en el momento lo sentí subliminal, pero de alguna manera lo sentí tan natural mientras estaba sucediendo… es decir, él fue mi padre toda la vida, el concepto todavía anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza cada vez que lo veo y creo que va a ser difícil deshacerme de eso… es decir, él fue el hombre que me crió y es algo frikie el deseo abrumador que tengo de volverlo a besar una vez más.

Esa noche cuando bajé del auto tenía ganas de aporrear la puerta de su precioso Volvo y hacerla pedazos, pero eso hubiese sido darle la razón y admitir que yo era una niña todavía, o al menos que me comportaba como una. Y maldición! yo quería ser más que eso, yo quería ser una mujer… yo sabía que era lo que él esperaba de mí, que creciera y que dejara de ser tan hormonal, él mismo lo había dicho y ahora caigo en la cuenta de que tan importante era eso.

Querido diario, ahora me doy cuenta de que Edward siempre fue para mí mucho más que mi padre, él siempre fue el hombre de mi vida… yo lo quiero, no… yo la amo. Y yo quiero ser una mujer para él… su mujer.

Lloré toda esa noche luego del concierto y del beso que hizo batir mi corazón como las aspas de un helicóptero, yo lloré toda la noche en mi cama hasta que quedé dormida. Me sorprendía a la mitad de la noche cuando abrí los ojos derepente por una pesadilla y Alice estaba junto a mí acariciando mi cabello y arrullándome con su suave canto, desvié la mirada cuando vi que algo se movía en la ventana y lo vi… él estaba parado lejos de mi cama pero dentro de mi cuarto, las manos en sus bolsillos y el rostro contraído, él parecía mortificado… sin embargo no era él el que me arrullaba, ni el que acariciaba mi cabello y me obligué a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol se arremolinaron en mi cara, me tapé con la colcha por encima de la cabeza y sentí mis ojos hinchados… entonces recordé por qué había llorado tanto.

Era duro admitirlo, pero él de alguna manera tenía razón, pero yo también la tenía… ¿cómo iba a dejar que esas descaradas coqueteasen con él? Siempre fue lo mismo, a lo largo de nuestros años juntos como inocentes padre e hija tuve que lidiar con ellas, pero él nunca hizo nada… él nunca movía un dedo para ahuyentarlas y eso me enfurecía, ahora me pongo a pensar ¿Qué hubiese sido si yo no se las hubiera sacado de encima? Bueno, seguramente si yo no hubiese existido para que él cargara comigo las habría aceptado… y eso dolía tanto…

Tanto… Que es verdad, yo muero de celos.

Pero por sobre todo, no negar la presencia de Tanya, eso fue lo peor… es decir, él la sigue viendo y a escondidas, él literalmente lo admitió. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo contra eso?... ¿Cruzarme de brazos mientras él me juraba que eran solo amigos? ¿Seguir pretendiendo que yo no sé que ellos se ven? Con mayor razón, si son solo amigos, él debería al menos traerla a casa cuando yo estoy. ¿Por qué tendría que ocultarla?

Si él decía que yo era una celosa y caprichosa niña por haber defendido lo mío de las garras de esas cualquieras, bueno, si tal vez lo era… pero también era porque lo amaba y él iba a tener que entender eso ¿no?. Él debía entender que era imposible no sentir celos e inseguridades cuando alguien tan supremo y hermoso como él era acechado por niñas… lindas, mientras yo aún me sentía una fruta que no acababa de madurar.

Entonces esa mañana tomé una importante resolución y por primera vez en todo el día mientras tomaba mi desayuno en la cocina… sonreí y mi pecho se sintió más ligero, más esperanzado y por algo que no supe entender más feliz… él iba a entender lo que en la lengua española significa la palabra "Celos"… y lo que para mí significa.

_Bella… estoy muy, muy, muy orgullosa de ti_

Casi caigo mi café con leche cuando oí las palabras de Alice a mi lado, ¿corrió de donde fuera que estuviera para decirme eso?... Oh….

Lo vió…

_¿Po- por qque?_ tartamudeé al sentirme atrapada, era imposible tomar decisiones en esa casa mientras Alice estaba cerca.

_Eso que harás, es la más grande idea que alguien ha tenido en esta casa… y te ayudaré_ canturreó… y sonreí, sabía que ella lo haría. Por su puesto que ella lo haría, ella me dijo sobre Tanya y fue ella la que me dijo que a los hombres había que pagarles con su propia medicina… eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

El lunes por la mañana luego de un domingo de instrucción junto a Alice y Rosalie, que curiosamente se unió para dar este gran paso, me miré frente a espejo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ellas me miraban detrás de mí como dos madres orgullosas de su hija, Rosalie sonreía con determinación y Alice daba pequeños saltitos tapándose la boca con una mano para contener la carcajada.

Edward y yo no pasábamos más que de las pocas palabras, las necesarias diría yo, él había querido hablar en la tarde del domingo, pero al verme ocupada con las chicas se rindió y me dejó ser. Yo no quería hablar en realidad, yo quería que él entendiera mi punto y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Tomé la mano de ambas y salí de mi habitación, ellas bajaron la escalera antes que yo, se suponía que Edward estaba esperándome en el Volvo para llevarme al Instituto, así que como estaba previsto, solo encontraría a Jasper y Emmett jugando al ajedrez en la sala, así fue. Al verme Jasper dejó caer el peón que tenía entre los dedos y Emmett alzó las cejas y quedó petrificado en su asiento mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta O… escuché ronronear el auto en la entrada así que supuse que Edward estaba esperando. Sabía lo que mis ex tíos estaban viendo y entonces confirmé que iba a ser un tormento para Edward. Alice me había vestido con una minifalda tableada de tela escocesa gris y verde apagado, la falda no era tan corta pero definitivamente no era larga, solo hasta la mitad del muslo, un cinturón ancho en color negro la sujetaba a mis caderas, llevaba una camisa blanca que remarcaba mi figura con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un par de medias de lycra en color negras que envolvían mis piernas hasta la rodilla, unos zaparos negros de charol con un tímido tacón y mi pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo. Mmmm… podía decir que definitivamente y contrario a lo que yo pensaba, si tenía curvas e iba a saber aprovecharlas definitivamente.

Con un suspiro caminé hacia la salida cruzando la correa de mi bolso delante de mi pecho, un buen truco según Alice. Cuando salí afuera Edward estaba recostado contra la puerta del acompañante, con una mano en el bolsillo y otra revolviendo su cabello frenéticamente, a esas alturas debió haber visto los pensamientos de mis ex tíos así que no dijo nada. Sus ojos entonces se centraron en mí, yo bajé las gafas oscuras que tenía sobre mi cabeza y las coloqué frente a mis ojos… unos auténticos Ray Ban Wayfarers y bajé las escaleras del porche con pequeños saltitos, caminé hasta el auto…

_Buenos días Edward_ sonreí mientras abría la puerta por mi misma ante su mirada atónita, me senté y cerré la puerta esperando por él que parecía paralizado aún recostado sobre el auto…

Oh si… paguemos con la misma moneda Bella…

Suspiré y me sentí como realizada…

Esta idea iba a resultar muy… pero muy interesante…

* * *

**Helow! ¿Qué piensan sobre esto? ¿Bella debería ser tan celosa? yo personalmente, con alguien así de novio, me tiro encima de cualquiera que lo ande mirando. ¿Qué tipos de cosas hicieron para poner celoso a un novio? Quiero saber... je je je... Reviews?**


	23. Lo indeseable

**Lo indeseable**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué carajo estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Qué pretendía hacer con esa vestimenta tan…? Dios… ni siquiera puedo encontrar la palabra adecuada. Es tan infantil de su parte y eso era precisamente lo que yo le estaba tratando de decir. Provocarme de esa manera era lo más bajo que podía hacer para llamar mi atención.

Ella se colocó los auriculares de su ipod mientras viajábamos al Instituto, tal vez para provocarme o simplemente para evitar la conversación que yo tenía pendiente con ella, pero no me habló hasta que llagamos al estacionamiento y ella se bajó despidiéndose con un "_Nos vemos luego Edward"…_tuve que reprimir un fruñido territorial cuando la vi caminar con tanta seguridad y un meneo innecesario de caderas, hacia su grupo de amigos que se reunían cerca del estacionamiento, así que para evitar escuchar los pensamientos de los demás y finalmente dar rienda suelta a mi monstruo interior que se alimentaba de celos y resentimientos, salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo… ¡Estúpido!... Mi orgullo y ese… instinto de padre que había quedado dentro de mí como remanencias de nuestra relación pasada me decía que debía ignorar… hacer como los niños que si no ven algo no sucedió… pero ¡Diablos! Era tan difícil hacerse el sordo, el ciego y el mudo. No podía ignorarla, nunca pude y nunca podré.

Conduje a casa decidido a hablar con Alice, ella estaba detrás de todo esto, ella y sus ideas disparatadas que seguramente le metió en la cabeza, ella la vistió de esa manera, la que la preparó como un pedazo de carne para ser lanzado a las alimañas… Aunque sabía que no debía culparla de todo, buena parte del comportamiento de Bella era provocado por mi propio comportamiento y de eso al menos estaba consciente que era responsable.

Me quedé en el auto prometiéndome a mí mismo que no caería en su juego, si ella quería jugar este juego yo no me iba a prestar para ello, ella debía aprender que así las cosas no se solucionan, por más que a ella le haya dolido que le haya negado el beso que me pidió. De todas maneras, creo que me lo merecía de alguna manera, ella tenía razón… si yo no tenía nada que ocultar de mi relación con Tanya, no tenía por qué verla a escondidas… iba a solucionar eso, lo iba a hacer sobre todo para aclarar la situación con mi Bella. Tal vez si poníamos las cartas sobre la mesa ella no tendría la necesidad de comportarse de esa manera.

_Alice!_ murmuré bajando del auto. En menos de un segundo mi hermana estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, las manos detrás de ella con los dedos entrelazados y balanceándose en su lugar como si fuera una niña que aparenta inocencia. _¿Me puedes decir que es lo que le dijiste a Bella para que actuara de esa forma? ¿Estás loca?... ¿Qué pretendes Alice?_

Ella no dejó de sonreír cuando me paré frente a ella ni cuando la miré con toda mi ira reprimida en mi interior, simplemente se quedó allí sonriendo como si se hubiera enterado que Giorgio Armani la iría a visitar,

_Creo que Bella finalmente encontró su mujer interior Edward, ella crece ¿sabes? Pronto mi pequeña Bells será una hermosa joven de dieciséis años_ canturreó con un suspiro,

_Lo será, lo sé… pero prefiero que mientras eso sucede tu te mantengas al margen Alice. No puedo creer que hoy la hayas vestido de esa forma, la largaste como un trozo de carne al mundo sin piedad, sin proveer que la comerán… con los ojos y tal vez…

_Con las manos_ terminó ella con una mirada suspicaz, me atraganté con el aire al considerar eso,

_No… Bella no llegaría a eso, ella… ella se haría respetar, ella solo lo hace para darme celos, para que yo quiebre mi palabra y darle la razón…_ dije convencido pero repentinamente preocupado, algo irracional se metió en mi cabeza… si alguien si quiera pensara en tocarla, si alguien solo la rozaba… yo lo mataría.

_Bueno, creo que ella es grande Edward, no puedes negar que es hermosa y que está en plena explosión sexual… no creo que dude cuando un chico que le guste la corteje, ella se niegue. Tú la rechazaste… recuerda_ murmuró como si fuera lo más común del mundo,

_¿Qué ves?_ inquirí tratando de mantener a raya mi preocupación, sabía que Bella estaba en pleno estallido sexual, como Alice lo había nombrado, pero también confiaba en que Alice viera si alguien deseaba propasarse con ella, si no estaba preparado para seguirla y cuidar de ella como siempre lo había hecho y vigilar que nadie se atreviera a tocarla ni con el roce de un pétalo.

_Nada…_ dijo frunciendo el seño y esforzándose en mirar el futuro de Bella _ … todavía_ agregó, en su mente no había nada que por lo pronto perturbara a mi niña.

_En cuanto veas algo infórmame de inmediato_ le pedí con urgencia _ y por favor Alice, trata de no mantener tus pensamientos solo para ti, no me los ocultes_

_Umh, quisiera ser capaz de hacerlo, pero Edward… Bella me matará si sabe que estoy vigilando su futuro._ Alice se regodeaba en mi desesperación,

_No lo hará si no se lo dices, a demás… tú la metiste en esto, me la debes Al_ y aquí estaba yo, casi suplicando que me deje verla, tan patético! Así me sentía…

Alice hizo una mueca de incomodidad pero asintió con la cabeza levemente,

_Solo espero que te des cuenta de una buena vez que ya no es una niña, que creció y que esta comenzando a sentir cosas inexplicables para ella_ murmuró asintiendo con una leve sonrisa _ a demás no deberías culparla, ella te ama… y tu rechazo le dolió_ mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos y no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa irónica,

_Si ella me amara no se comportaría así Al, el hecho de que ella se comporte como una adolescente hormonal, que en definitiva es lo que es, no implica que me ama…_

_Ella te ama, no comiences con eso. Solo admite y acepta que ya no eres su padre, no puedes andar comportándote como tal cada vez que ella hace cosas… de adolescentes. Edward, los celos están bien para chicas de su edad, ella siente… es todo nuevo para ella, mucho más si ve que lo que más ama se encuentra en el centro de atención de chicas que ella consideraría como la rivalidad._

Y una vez más Alice tenía razón, ¿por qué diablos me hacían sentir como si el único equivocado en toda esta historia fuera yo?.

_Eso no es excusa para que la deje comportarse de tal manera, ella debería saber que yo no tengo ojos más que para ella…_

_¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez?_ preguntó interrumpiéndome. Me quedé pensando… de hecho miles de veces se lo había dicho, pero no en el mismo contexto ni en la actualidad.

Y luego de reflexionar un poco, luego de recordar todo lo que le había dicho a ella, supe que nunca le dije las palabras que tenía atascadas en mi garganta… nunca le dije que la amaba, más allá del vínculo que habíamos compartido, más allá de toda razón… y más allá de lo que podía comprender… yo la amaba y nunca se lo había dicho. Alice tenía razón…

Aunque aún tenía en la cabeza el hecho de que ella me ocultó la nueva vestimenta de Bella, era como si Alice le estuviera dando alas para volar cuando yo no quería que mi niña volara, ella descubriría que era capaz de tener a quién quisiera a su lado y yo… yo pasaría a la historia y no, no podía permitir eso. Maldición! Si yo era el cabrón egoísta que la quería a su lado, yo quería ser por todos los medios, el maldito afortunado que la besara y la acariciara, yo quería ser quien la hiciera sentir bien… solo yo.

Alice y Jassper se fueron de caza al mediodía, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a Port Ángeles de compras y Carlisle estaba en su turno en el hospital, Esme tarareaba en alguna parte de la casa pensando en su nuevo proyecto en marcha, mientras que yo había llamado a Tanya para pedirle que no viniera hoy, ni mañana y tal vez ningún otro día. Las palabras de Bella resonaban aún en mi cabeza,

"_No digas eso… no cuando eres tú el que te reúnes con tu querida amiguita a escondidas cuando yo no estoy… ¿no es así Edward?"_

Y ahora ella tenía razón y todos esos celos injustificados que sentía por Tanya, ahora eran claramente justificados, porque al ponerme en su lugar, a mi no me hubiese gustado que ella se viera a escondidas con algún amigo… por más amigo que fuera y el solo pensar en Jacob viéndola a escondidas me hacía sulfurar y mi boca se llenaba de veneno… ahora todo era justificado. Si Tanya quería seguir adelante con nuestra amistad tendría que hacer todo al derecho, verla mientras Bella supiera de ella, si era posible con Bella presente… yo estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más, lo que no estaba dispuesto era… perder a Bella por Tanya, jamás…

Subí las escaleras para derrumbar todos mis miedos en el único lugar en que podía sentir algo de paz, su habitación. Y fue todo muy instintivo, porque a penas subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta allí estaba, ella… su olor, su presencia en cada cosa que ella había tocado y no pude evitar llenar mis pulmones con ese dulzor especial que me hacía sentir tan bien. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas ignorando la sensación que inundaba mi pecho, la sensación de ser un pervertido fisgón que invadía territorio prohibido… no, yo no lo era… yo era un maldito necesitado.

Ese lugar, tal vez porque era su lugar, era el único lugar de la casa que brillaba con una luz especial, nada allí parecía existir a la ligera, todo estaba allí por alguna razón… aunque algunas cosas fueron reemplazadas por otras. Sus muñecas… las que un día ella había pisado sobre la alfombra, estaban ahora medio reconstruidas en la estantería más alta, como si fueran objetos que ella puso en ese lugar para corresponder a su edad… ella estaba lejos de tener 10 años otra vez y jugar con ellas, sin embargo las había conservado. Recorrí con mi mirada la gran biblioteca que servía de respaldo de su cama y cientos de libros de todas clases se acomodaban allí, muchos los había conservado de pequeña, La Cenicienta, El principito, Hensel y Gretel… sonreí al ver en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca su álbum de fotografías… uno que yo ojeaba una y otra vez cada vez que visitaba este lugar… pero me extrañó encontrarme con un nuevo libro a su lado, era de cubierta purpura dura, de bastante grosor y como si hubiese sido puesto allí para ser escondido, ya que apenas lo había visto entre su gran álbum de fotos y un libro de Antologías, había sido empujado hasta el fondo de la biblioteca.

Me dirigí hasta allí cegado por la curiosidad y debatiéndome internamente si tomarlo o no levanté la mano involuntariamente y con mi dedo índice lo empujé hacia afuera, tan solo para ver el nombre del libro o algo… pero no fue eso lo que vi. La cubierta del libro no tenía nombre, de echo solo era de color purpura sin ningún tipo palabras que me indicaran si se trataba de una novela, un cuento o alguna clase de libro juvenil. Entonces lo tomé de la biblioteca y abrí la tapa… y me arrepentí al instante aunque al mismo tiempo un destello de curiosidad morbosa me invadió obligándome a sujetar el libro entre mis manos. En la primera hoja el nombre de Bella se extendía con una letra de filigranas y finos trazos,

"_Diario íntimo de Bella Measen Cullen"_

Suspiré al ser consciente que estaba literalmente invadiendo su territorio, su espacio personal y sabía que si ella en ese preciso instante cruzaba la puerta de su habitación y me veía con eso tan íntimo de ella entre mis manos… iba a ser vampiro muerto. Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo al imaginármela como una pequeña gatita enfurecida si me encontraba, y no lo dejé… por más que me decía a mi mismo… "_Deja eso Cullen, vuelve sobre tus pasos y vete de su habitación"_… no lo hice.

Dejé la culpa a un lado y di vuelta la primera hoja…

"_Ok… si llegaste hasta aquí, quién quiera que seas, debes saber que eres un metiche, entrometido y traidor, así que deja esto donde lo encontraste y vete de aquí"_

Dejé escapar una risa entre dientes y suspiré sintiéndome un maldito traidor, di vuelta la segunda hoja y su letra clara sobre toda la hoja me llamaba para leer. Estaba fechado como el 28 de Septiembre del año pasado… yo estaba ausente por esa fecha.

Mi mano viajo del diario hacia mi cabello en cuanto comencé a leer la primera línea, ella escribía aún, había escrito a pesar de su dolor y tragué en seco al percatarme de pequeños círculos sobre la hoja, como una especie de marca de agua… sus lagrimas a juzgar por lo que decían esas líneas y el olor salado que aún persistía en la hoja.

"_Hoy me levanté como todos los días desde… me senté cerca de la ventana y vi a mis tíos jugar beisbol en el patio de la casa, si hubiese sido otro día… otro momento antes de mi cumpleaños número quince, abría disfrutado este partido…"_

Y comencé a leer… y mis ojos veloces recorrían cada línea en los que reflejó su dolor, la perdida, la angustia, las suposiciones, su desilusión… no pude evitar seguir leyendo aunque una parte de mí me decía que eso estaba mal y me sentía horrible, no solo por cada cosa que yo había hecho, porque viéndolo desde su perspectiva… dios! Dolía! Y me arrepentía cada segundo que había estado lejos de ella, cada minuto… y deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y no haberme marchado jamás, me arrepentí de haber llevado a Tania, de haber bailado con ella sin haber bailado esa noche con quien debía haberlo hecho, mi niña… mi Bella. Y si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiera hecho… porque yo la había roto, había roto su confianza, su amor por mí, la había desilusionado… y todo por mis miedos, mis demonios, mis temores.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí en su habitación… pero mis ojos recorrieron cada línea en la que su dolor se vió plasmado. Para cuando Esme golpeó la puerta de la habitación me di cuenta de que había leído todo su diario, su dolor con lo que sucedió en el concierto, su idea de los celos, su deseo… su amor…

"_Querido diario, ahora me doy cuenta de que Edward siempre fue para mí mucho más que mi padre, él siempre fue el hombre de mi vida… yo lo quiero, no… yo la amo. Y yo quiero ser una mujer para él… su mujer."_

Dios, una súbita necesidad de ir por ella y gritarle cuanto la amaba me invadió… y cuando miré hacia arriba despegando a regañadientes mi mirada del diario, Esme me miraba como ella solo miraba… con compasión…

_Ella me ama_ susurré bajando la mirada al vacío. Cerré el diario de Bella y miré la tapa purpura y lo acaricié con reverencia.

_Ella me ama_… me repetí en la cabeza, mientras me paraba para devolver el diario en su lugar.

_Por supuesto que te ama, yo lo vi ¿recuerdas?_ susurró Esme a mis espaldas… y recordé un día hace mucho tiempo cuando ella misma había asegurado que el futuro de Bella estaba entrelazado con el mío de una manera muy diferente que ese entonces. Asentí con la cabeza y me maldije internamente por todos los errores cometidos, eran varios, demasiados… muchos para ser compensados en solo un día… no, Bella se merecía todo de mí, su confianza por mi nunca debió haber sido quebrantada y eso era lo primero que debía arreglar para ella y lo segundo… debía enseñarle mi amor.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Miré mi reloj y vi que ya estaba sobre la hora de ir al Instituto por ella, el tiempo había pasado rapidísimo mientras leía y había perdido la noción. Rápidamente bajé la escalera dejando a Esme en el cuarto de ella… Bella…. con suerte y su estúpida idea de darme celos hubiese volado de su cabeza y solo hubiese quedado mi Bella… la autentica Bella, no aquella que debía aparentar ser otra persona solo para darme una lección…

_Mi amor, ya aprendí mi lección… no tenerte es la peor tortura…_

Salí de casa con la esperanza de hablar con ella y aclarar nuestra situación, debía poner mi mejor esfuerzo y hacerlo… hacerlo por ella, simplemente por ella.

_Diario de Bella edad 15 años:_

Respiré hondo y caminé a través del Instituto hacia mis clases con la cabeza gacha y mis manos aferrándose a la correa de mi bolso que cruzaba mi pecho como si fuera mi lanza de guerra. Suspiré frustrada… ¿por qué me había parecido tan fácil cuando salí de casa y me mostré a Edward? ¿En qué momento mi seguridad se había ido al diablo y solo quedó la cascara y la tímida Bella que siempre fui?... Alice no había previsto esto.

Cuando entre a la clase de biología suspiré aliviada, solo tenía que pasar esta clase… y la otra… y el almuerzo y tal vez otra clase y ya estaría a salvo de vuelta en el Volvo de Edward. Caminé hasta mi mesa habitual pero sentí los ojos de la mayoría de la población estudiantil presente en esa aula en mis piernas, mi escote y mi cara enrojecida… tal vez también hasta el profesor miraba.

Maldición, no había sido la mejor idea lanzarme al mundo para darle celos a Edward con solo una minifalda y una camisa que seguramente dejaba entrever el color de mi sujetador… estúpida Bella, estúpida Alice y estúpido Edward por hacerme hacer esto!

_Wooow Bella…_ distinguí la voz de Jacob en algún lado del salón de clases y rodé los ojos, por supuesto, como el baboso que es, iba a ser el primero en hacer un comentario estúpido o algo por el estilo. _Es demasiado… woow_

Gemí silenciosamente en respuesta, si iba a ser así toda la mañana… pobre de mí y pobre de él, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por mis labios al caer en la cuenta que tal vez Jacob fuera un sujeto experimental para poner a prueba a Edward. Veremos…

Ángela que estaba a mi lado me miró con sus ojos como platos detrás del armazón dorado de sus anteojos y su mandíbula casi chocando contra la mesa de laboratorio,

_Alice_ respondí a su pregunta implícita, ella cerró la boca y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que me pareció más de compasión que otra cosa.

La clase terminó sin otro percance para destacar, tan solo las miradas que enrojecían mis mejillas y chocaban contra mi nuca… o tal vez más abajo… o tal vez en mis piernas. Alice… Alice… Alice!... fue muy osado haber comenzado mi plan con una pequeña falda y una camisa ajustada, yal vez unos jeans ajustados… tal vez un suéter fino con un escote más recatado hubiese sido mejor para comenzar.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya había tenido que esquivar las invitaciones al cine de Tyler, tomar un helado de Eric y las insinuaciones de ir a nadar a las playas de La Push de Jacob. Para el almuerzo tuve que soportar la repentina caballerosidad de Jacob para llevar la bandeja de mi almuerzo y los silbidos de algunos estudiantes de los años superiores cuando pasé por delante de su mesa… por no contar con las miradas envenenadas que me lanzaba el grupito de rubias sin cerebro que siempre me habían ignorado.

Cuando el timbre para el segundo periodo comenzó el tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido y ya nos encontrábamos en la clase de Trigonometría cuando Ángela, Ben y Jacob se pusieron a conversar en los planes del fin de semana… ellos planeaban una salida en grupo.

_Bella ¿vienes?_ ofreció Jacob _ hace mucho tiempo que saliste por última vez, debes venir a esta salida, no será Port Ángeles esta vez, solo el nuevo club en Forks…_ por su mente seguramente pasaron los acontecimientos de mi última salida y como en mi corazón sabía que debía superar eso, asentí con la cabeza,

_Si, me gustaría salir nuevamente…_ dije torpemente _solo que esta vez no me den nada de beber que contenga… ya saben_ hice una mueca vergonzosa así como ellos rieron recordando la última vez.

Finalmente el timbre que anunciaba la finalización de las clases ese día, sonó. Y fue como la llave mágica para mí, así que junté mis cuadernos y libros y luego de dejar algunos en mi casillero para el día siguiente, caminé por los pasillos rápidamente para encontrar el volvo de Edward. Cuando llegué a la salida me percaté que aún no había llegado… no había auto plateado cerca del estacionamiento y no había ninguno aparcado cerca de la acera. Y un sentimiento de abandono comenzó a formarse en el centro del estómago…

Caminé hacia la salida de autos hasta llegar a la acera y esperé unos segundos allí teniendo la esperanza de ver el auto plateado doblando la esquina, pero no… Edward seguía sin aparecer. Entonces sentí unos pasos silenciosos venir detrás de mí… e instintivamente me tensé,

_Hey hermosa… ¿te puedo llevar a algún lado?_

Reconocí esa voz pastosa en cuanto la oí, el chico del último año, Mike Newton estaba detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa petulante.

_Mmm… no, prefiero esperar… están viniendo por mí_ dije secamente,

_Que sea así por favor, Edward…_

Él arqueó una ceja perfecta mirando a ambos lados de la calle y una nueva sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios,

_No veo a nadie aquí preciosa…_ murmuró acercándose a mí, instintivamente comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás a medida que él iba avanzando,

_Si, es que se retrasó… ya vienen_ dije esperanzada y vigilando la esquina, Edward se estaba haciendo rogar ¿A caso había tenido otra visita de esa Tanya y se olvidó de mí?...

El aire de mis pulmones escapó cuando mi espalda chocó contra la pared del muro de la escuela, miré rápidamente hacia un lado comprobando que quedaban pocos autos en el estacionamiento, probablemente de los maestros que habían quedado rezagados en el edificio, los alumnos ya se habían ido… típico, desaparecían como cucarachas en cuanto el timbre de salida tocaba.

Tragué en seco y me sobresalté cuando vi una mano apoyarse al costado de mi cabeza con la palma contra la pared, miré al frente y me encontré con el rostro de Mike Newton a unos diez centímetros del mío, me asqueé cuando el olor de chicle y cigarrillo salió de su boca… cerré los ojos y gemí con repugnancia.

_Vamos nena, tengo mi auto esperando porque esas piernas hermosas acaricien el cuero del asiento acompañante…_ dijo mientras su sonrisa petulante se extendía por su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito Jacob cuando se lo necesitaba?... idiota, ahora debería ser el momento para demostrar su hombría.

Mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás cuando la otra mano de Mike se apoyó contra la pared al otro lado de mi cabeza, él rió entre dientes mirando mi cuello y bajando hacia el sur hasta que seguramente su mirada hizo contacto con el escote de mi camisa.

Entonces justo cuando iba a salir huyendo por debajo de los brazos del rubio repugnante, me estremecí cuando uno de sus dedos recorrió la piel desnuda de mi pierna, sobre el muslo, justo por debajo de la orilla de mi falda.

_Mike ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?... por favor, gritaré si lo sigues haciendo_ susurré con vos entrecortada con mis mejores intenciones de negociar. Él simplemente arqueó una ceja y rió…

_No lo creo… eres demasiado tentadora para tu propio bien_ susurró en respuesta mientras miraba mis labios.

Miré por debajo de su cuello y más abajo… en su pantalón, donde… Maldición!... donde un pequeño bulto se escondía en su entrepierna. Calculando el ángulo, la altura y mi fuerza, mi rodilla izquierda estaba a la altura necesaria para golpear sus partes nobles, si tal vez me impulsara con la fuerza necesaria y en la dirección correcta…

Vamos Bella… tú puedes…

Su dedo seguía corriendo por mi pierna hasta que desapareció bajo la falda subiendo lentamente por mi muslo…

Ok, eso fue suficiente… a la cuenta de tres, tragué en seco preparando mi pierna…

Uno…

Dos…

y

… un ruido de ruedas frenando en el asfalto llenó mis oídos y de repente mi corazón se aceleró, más de lo que ya estaba, sabía quién era. Miré detrás de la nuca de Newton y el Volvo estaba estacionado en la acera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Alivio…

Suspiré tranquila cuando vi a Edward bajar del Volvo, su rostro no era nada comparado a cómo lo había visto en otras ocasiones, la arruga en su frente no era de preocupación… era de ira, su mueca en los labios era de rabia… enojo total, Edward estaba enfurecido.

_Isabella al auto!_ gruñó con sus ojos encapuchados de un odio rabioso. Newton se separó de mi rezagadamente mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en los puños de Edward al costado de su cuerpo, sus manos cerradas temblaban… nunca lo había visto así… Bueno, si… tal vez una vez cuando me encontró casi besándome con Jacob. Pero esto era distinto!... y quise gritárselo, con Jacob fue distinto.

Me quedé paralizada merándolo incrédula… el no pensaría que yo… que yo deseaba besar a este asqueroso, repugnante y mal oliente Mike Newton… ¿o si?

_Ahora mismo Isabella!_ gruñó apuntando al auto _ sube ahora mismo y deja de comportarte como una cualquiera…_

Y algo en mi pecho se rompió… el aire dejó súbitamente mis pulmones y mi cuerpo inerte se recostó sobre la pared. Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que sabía que en cualquier momento iban a derramarse y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Me separé de la pared bajando la mirada al suelo y caminé lentamente hasta el auto… al pasar por su lado oí como respiraba casi con fuertes bufidos, abrí la puerta y me dejé caer sobre el asiento de cuero gris, cerré la puerta y miré hacia el frente mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban… la verdad es que no me importaba lo que hiciera con Newton, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, de todas maneras se lo merecía.

Pero lo que me había dicho a mí y todo por mi culpa…

Bravo Bella! ¿Ese era el propósito verdad? Dejar que él te viera como una cualquiera… Bravo!

* * *

**Hola hermosas! Que decir? que malinterpretación la de Edward, como siempre exagerado... ñam... Reviews? Gracias!**


	24. Amor y fe

**Amor y fe**

**

* * *

**

Vi rojo, todo rojo… no hay palabras para explicar lo que sentí cuando iba llegando a la esquina y vi lo que vi, ignoré el sonido del celular que llenaba el automóvil e ignoré el hecho de que seguramente era Alice para advertirme lo que iba a ver, como si pudiera llegar a evitarlo.

Siempre supe que Bella iba a descubrir su belleza e iba a comprender que iba a poder tener a cualquier hombre que se propusiera tener, ella era gloriosa…. Y lo supe cuando vi la primera vez sus ojos de un profundo chocolate, cuando vi por primera vez sus rasgos infantiles en crecimiento y supe que iba a ser un padre en problemas, que iba a tener que literalmente pelear contra los adolescentes hormonales que iban a ver la misma belleza que en ese entonces yo veía, lo supe cuando vi por primera vez su sus primeras líneas de madurez, cuando se convirtió en mujer y lo vi esa noche en que se vistió como una mujer por primera vez… siempre lo vi.

Pero cuando vi a ese muchacho rubio de esa manera, tan cerca de ella… en esa posición y con sus manos en ella como si fuera un trozo de carne, solo se me cruzaron por delante de los ojos las noches y noches que pasé viéndola dormir preguntándome como sería cuando llegara este momento… Solo podía decir que no se parecía a nada que antes hubiera imaginado.

Aceleré en cuanto los vi dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle del Instituto, ella se veía tan pacífica y él… él la veía como si pudiera comérsela en ese momento con los ojos, con la boca… con lo que pudiera y solo atiné a acelerar el Volvo y frenar detrás de ellos, me apresuré a bajar y a tratar de evitar lo que sabía que iba a suceder si no llegaba a tiempo y al mismo tiempo me reproché a mi mismo por haber retrasado en casa con su diario… era una ironía del destino…

_Isabella! Al auto ahora!_ exigí una vez que salí del auto, me contuve a llegar a ellos y sacarle las manos de encima por mi mismo, era exasperante la lentitud con que todo se movía. Bella me miró expectante, como si estuviera esperando que yo hiciera algo… y sabía, ella sabía muy bien que había logrado sacar el monstruo de mi interior finalmente, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar esto…

_Ahora mismo Isabella!_ gruñí al ver que no se movía, ya había sido suficiente de su jueguito _ sube ahora mismo y deja de comportarte como una cualquiera…_

Y no pude sacar los ojos de los suyos luego de que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, los vi llenarse de lágrimas, los vi romperse de alguna manera… como si ella hubiese caído en la realidad que estaba haciendo, ella me había provocado y yo había respondido, eso era lo que ella esperaba ¿no?

Ella se separó de la pared y avanzó sin mirarme hasta el auto y entró en el asiento del acompañante. Yo no separé mi mirada del muchacho rubio que veía la escena escépticamente, en su mente veía la desilusión de no haber avanzado con Bella y me insultaba de maneras inimaginables,

_No vuelvas a meter tus manos en ella_ murmuré entre dientes avanzando hacia "Mike" como veía en su mente, él me miró negando con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y avanzando hacia atrás la misma cantidad de pasos que yo daba…

_Oye… no es mi culpa que no seas capaz de llegar a tiempo para tomar a tu novia…_ murmuró levantando las manos en señal de defensa, fruncí el entrecejo incrédulo ¿el niño se atrevía a desafiarme? Di un paso rápido hacia él y lo tomé del cuello sin ánimos de hacerle daño, solo asustarlo lo suficiente como para nunca más atreverse tocarla de nuevo…

Mía…

Él se estremeció bajo mi mano mientras lo tiraba contra la pared sosteniéndolo del cuello, siseé y vi el miedo en su mente…

_Hey!...Es… es… bastante tentadora para des- descuidarla… _ dijo en su defensa mientras por su mente pasaban las escenas de cómo se había desarrollado la situación, lo vi acercándose a Bella que esperaba en la acera, lo vi invitándola a su auto para llevarla y la vi a Bella negarse buscando el Volvo en las esquina, la vi estremecerse cuando él le habló lascivamente, la vi diciéndole "_Mike ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?... por favor, gritaré si lo sigues haciendo"…_

Maldición… la vi con sus ojos desesperados buscándome, buscando a alguien que la sacara de esa situación… vi con los ojos del maldito muchacho cómo mi niña se estremecía mirando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza como si no tuviera escapatoria… vi la satisfacción de "Mike" mientras la tenía allí… a su merced…

Y fue peor, mucho peor… fue como si hubiesen profanado el cuerpo de ella, habían tocado a mi tesoro sin su consentimiento… y eso era el doble de peor. Apreté su cuello siendo consciente de la fuerza que ponía, siendo consciente que una onza de fuerza de más y él estaría acabado en mi mano, sería muy fácil hacerlo… solo sería un movimiento de más…

_Óyeme bien_ susurré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él solo me escuchara, aunque sabía que nadie andaba por esos lados… _la vuelves a tocar, simplemente un toque más y estás perdido ¿Oíste?_ en medio de su lucha por tomar bocanadas de aire con mi mano presionando su cuello él asintió, sus labios de un violáceo suave comenzaron a contrastar con su palidez súbita…

…un solo movimiento de más…

Y sus ojos azul casi turquesas reflejaron mi imagen… la imagen de un loco vampiro enfurecido, la imagen de la rabia y la ira, el monstruo que vivía en las profundidades de Edward Cullen amenazaba con salir. Pero no pensaba ensuciarme las manos con este muchacho insignificante y mucho menos frente a mi amor, aunque hacerlo por ella lo valía…

Lo solté y él cayó sentado en la acera tomándose el cuello y jadeando por aire. Solo había miedo en su mente y esperaba que fuera el suficiente para no tener el valor de tocarla de nuevo.

Volví sobre mis pasos al auto y mientras caminaba hacia él vi por la ventanilla el rostro de Bella, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada sobre la cabecera del asiento, unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas y me apresuré a rodear el auto para abrir la puerta y sentarme a su lado tras el volante,

_Bella!... ¿Te hizo daño?... ¿estás bien?_ a medida que hablaba mi miraba recorría su cuerpo rogando por no encontrar ni un solo magullón o signo de daño, ella no respondió de inmediato… en cambio tomó una respiración y abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y sin mirarme en ningún momento habló,

_El daño que tengo no está en mi cuerpo Edward… llévame a casa por favor_ murmuró con voz fría y casi inaudible, tragué en seco frunciendo el seño, me acomodé en mi asiento y la miré intensamente… ¡Por dios, como me hubiese gustado leer su mente!, ella estaba inmutable y silenciosa como una tumba a mi lado y yo como un tremendo idiota conteniéndome las ganas de tomarla por sus brazos y agitarla y pedirle… por favor, por favor qué me dijera qué estaba mal.

_Bella…_ pedí acercando mi mano a la de ella que reposaba en su regazo, lo que no me esperé fue que la alejara impidiéndome tomarla.

_Llévame a casa pro favor…_ su voz fría era como un dardo que le daba la estocada final a mi corazón,

_Dime… por favor Bella, ¿qué está mal? ¿Te dijo algo?... ¿O yo te hice algo?..._ susurré negándome a partir de allí sin antes averiguar que era,

_¡Llévame a casa!_ exigió con un grito que paralizó mi mano en el aire cuando nuevamente probaba sostener la suya, miré hacia el frente y arranqué el auto devanándome la cabeza… ¡Maldito vampiro idiota! ¿Cómo puedes no ver? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?... ¿A caso ella lamentaba ser interrumpida en ese momento? Pero si en la mente del chico la vi con miedo, la vi queriendo alejarse, ella no deseaba eso que él le quería dar… ella no había tenido ni la más mínima intención de hacer lo que yo pensé… que…

Oh dios…

"_Deja de comportarte como una cualquiera!"_

¿Era eso?... maldición, ¿ella estaba así por esas palabras?.

La miré nuevamente sintiéndome como el real y gran idiota que era… la había lastimado, había herido sus sentimientos… por… enésima vez. Mi pie se hundió en el freno cuando el conocimiento vino a mí y me di cuenta que estábamos en algún lugar de la carretera que nos llevaba a casa, en realidad no me importaba saber dónde estábamos,

_Bella…_ pedí tratando de tomar su mano que se acurrucaba en su pecho,

_No, no, no Edward… llévame a casa, por favor_

_No hasta que hablemos_

_No, no quiero… llévame a casa_ gimió,

_Bella! Escúchame por favor, yo no quise dec…

Antes de que yo terminara de decir algo ella había abierto la puerta del auto con una súbita e inusitada rapidez y ya había salido cuando abrí la mía para seguirla,

_Bella!_ llamé llegando frente a ella que pretendía correr luego de salir del auto, la tomé de ambos brazos para que me mirara, ella estaba loca si deseaba irse sola a casa caminando,

_Bella vuelve al auto y hablemos, no sigas comportándote así… yo… yo no sabía

_Tú nunca sabes nada Edward ¿A caso no lees las mentes?... ¿A caso no pudiste comprenderlo?_

_Maldita sea Bella! No leo la tuya!_ espeté furioso jalándome el cabello con uno de mis puños, _No la leo y es tan difícil saber lo que piensas!, me vuelvo loco por saber todo de ti y odio no poder conocerte a ese nivel Bella, siempre es difícil leerte… eres una sorpresa tras otra y me odio por no poder anticipar tus actos, por no saber tus anhelos, tus deseos…_ murmuré rápidamente con los nervios de punta,

Ella no se inmutó mientras me escuchaba y por un momento pensé que esta iba a ser una conversación de una sola persona,

_Entonces tal vez sea mejor no seguir con esto Edward_ dijo secamente sin mirarme _No la hagamos tan difícil… solo dejemos las cosas como están y hagamos como que nunca sucedió nada, borra todo desde la noche de San Valentín… olvídalo_ dió media vuelta volviendo al auto con paso firme pero mecánicamente mientras yo me quedé sin palabras ante su pedido, parado en mi lugar viéndola entrar…

¿Olvidarlo todo?... ¿bailar con ella? ¿Abrazarla?... ¿olvidar esa promesa? ¿El beso?... ¿olvidar que la amo más allá de la razón?

_Imposible olvidar amor, ni aún tirando lejía en mi cerebro, ni aún arrancándolo de raíz… Bella… el amor no hace hacer estupideces que ni la mismísima razón entendería jamás… perdóname…_

Caminé nuevamente a mi lugar y decidí dejar que las cosas se enfríen, que se calmaran para poder hablarlas, Bella era irracional cuando las cosas acababan de pasar… y yo también lo era estando cerca suyo. Arranqué y me dediqué a cumplir al menos su deseo más reciente, llevarla a casa…

El camino fue el silencio personificado, solo su suave respiración, los erráticos latidos de su corazón retumbando en las paredes del auto como un recordatorio de los que estaba comenzando a perder por mi estupidez, nada más… ni una palabra… nada…

"_No puedo creer lo idiota que fuiste…"_ los pensamientos de mi querida hermanita llegaban ya desde la casa mientras atravesaba el camino que nos llevaba a ella "_Estúpido, decadente, zopenco, jodido, malnacido, idiotaaa!..."_

Por supuesto… eso y mucho más Alice… mucho más. Aunque me retuve de gritarle "Gracias!, tú la vestiste así, ya ves las consecuencias!"… solo me retuve.

Estacioné en la entrada de la casa, justo frente a porche y justo en el momento en que Alice y Jassper salían por la puerta principal con la furia reflejada en sus caras, Bella salió del auto rápidamente luego de frenar y corrió hasta ellos, yo bajé detrás de ella. Escuché sus suaves sollozos mientras Alice la adentraba a la casa con Bella abrazada a ella…

"_¿Cuántas veces más piensas arruinarla?"_

Ese único pensamiento proveniente de Jassper que me veía parado en el porche con los brazos cruzados en su pecho fue la gota que rebasó mis límites. De un solo movimiento y con un gruñido desesperado di vuelta sobre mis talones y golpeé con toda la fuerza de mi puño cerrado la carrocería del Volvo, hundiendo mi puño hasta lo más profundo… ciego… roto… odiándome a mí mismo… frustrado y loco, totalmente loco por ella.

_Diario de Bella, edad 15 años:_

Seis días...

Seis miserables días, con cinco horas y… no sé cuántos minutos que Edward y yo no nos hablamos.

El primer día fue literalmente una miseria, solo el apoyo de Alice y Jassper y el sostén reconfortante de Esme y Carlisle en menor medida, fue lo que necesite para sobrevivir la distancia bajo el mismo techo. Había optado por seguir mi palabra, olvidar todo… y decidí ignorarlo por completo, aunque claro solo funcionaba de mi lado, porque él no dejaba de hacer cosas para hacerme saber que él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

Cada noche desde esa tarde, Edward decidió pasar sus horas nocturnas velando mi sueño, algo ridículo por cierto… era frustrante y humillante verlo en cada despertar cuando mis pesadillas me sacaban de los buenos sueños en mitad de la noche y aún más humillante era que me viera despertar cada mañana con la maraña de pelo en mi cabeza como un casco de futbol americano… pero él seguía haciéndolo a pesar de que indirectamente se lo dije a Alice que de alguna manera le haría llegar mi mensaje,

"Odio que se metan en mi habitación… lo odio"…

Pero el mensaje no le había llegado, o le había llegado y lo había ignorado olímpicamente, me daba igual de todas maneras. Alice por su parte continuó vistiéndome para el Instituto, aunque ya no era una opción la falda corta tableada y la camisa blanca ajustada, en su lugar optó por pantalones jeans ajustados y unas remeras de algodón fino y gaza o en su defecto faldas más "femeninas y elegantes", según ella, pero me gustaban realmente… estaban, en su mayoría, hechas de raso y de mezclilla, eran cómodas y frescas para los días cálidos que estaban presentándose últimamente.

El encargado de llevarme al Instituto había comenzado nuevamente a ser Jassper, aun con la negativa de Edward que decía que podía llevarme sobre su espalda aún de manera más rápida que un auto, me preguntaba… ¿qué le había sucedido al Volvo?. Por supuesto siempre me negué…después de lo que había sucedido, me había negado a pasar todo tiempo a solas con Edward, sé que él estaba ansioso por hablar conmigo de lo sucedido, pero simplemente yo no quería hacer como siempre… hacerme la ciega y dejar que su "lo siento" arregle todo, él me había insultado, conociéndome, se suponía que creía en mí, que confiaba en mí… él tendría que haber sabido lo incomoda que era la situación para mí y que jamás me arrastraría como una "cualquiera" solo para llamar su atención… aunque mi vestimenta le hubiera dicho lo contrario…

El viernes había llegado rápidamente y los chicos insistían que saliéramos al nuevo club en Forks, no estaba segura de hacerlo, no querías echar más leña al fuego, pero por otra parte necesitaba distraerme y la noche prometía eso precisamente. Esme y Carlisle me dieron el visto bueno y Alice estaba entusiasmada por la idea, de hecho ella igual iría junto a Jasper, aunque lo harían por su cuenta.

_¿Irá Jacob?_ preguntó Alice con una sonrisa cómplice mientras arreglaba mi cabello frente al espejo de mi tocador, fruncí el seño ante su pregunta…

_Se supone que tú todo lo ves_

_Si bueno, es cierto, pero solo quería confirmar un hecho_ sonrió y continuó pasándole la pequeña planchita a mi cabello,

_¿Qué es? ¿Viste algo?_ pregunté con curiosidad, _si es otro incidente como el de la vez anterior deja todo que yo no voy…_

_No, no es algo así…_ dijo ella peinando un mechón de mi cabello, se acercó a mi oído y como si yo fuera la única persona que la podía escuchar en esa casa, continuó… _ es algo mucho mejor_

Ella se incorporó y me guiñó un ojo desde el espejo, suspiré y cerré los ojos pensando en lo que ella había dicho, ¿me preguntaba si ella lo decía solo porque Edward estaría escuchando? Si era así ¿Qué esperaba con eso?

Ángela llegó a casa esa noche, iríamos todos juntos con Ben, que pasaría por nosotras, y nos reuniríamos con los demás en el club, Jacob llevaría a unos primos que habían llegado Forks de visita, todos estaban muy entusiasmados por eso… es decir, alguien nuevo en Forks era tema de conversación para semanas.

Mientras estábamos esperando por Ben en la sala, Alice, Esme y Rose charlaban con nosotras, reíamos por las ocurrencias de Alice y me enteré por un desliz de Rose, que ella había estado reparando el Volvo de Edward… aunque sabía de las habilidades para la mecánica de Rosalie, no sabía que Edward le confiaría su propio auto. En un momento en que Esme le mostraba su cuaderno de bocetos para un nuevo proyecto a Ángela vi a Edward bajar por las escaleras, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en su habitación mientras yo estaba con la familia en la sala, supongo que prefería evitarme todo el día y luego ir a inmiscuirse en mi habitación por la noche cuando yo no tenía conciencia. Volteé para seguir conversando con las chicas cuando lo oí,

_Bella… ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?... por favor._ su voz parecía fría y sin emociones, aunque sabía que él estaría luchando contra sus verdaderas emociones, solo tenía la esperanza de que aún después de una semana de haberlo ignorado él no hubiera hecho lo que yo le pedí… olvidar todo.

La sala estaba en silencio cuando yo me levanté del sillón, alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi falda e hice sonar los tacones de mis botas sobre el mármol al caminar tras él hacia la cocina, al llegar allí él cerró la puerta luego de que yo entré y me puse frente a él con la mayor dignidad posible… aunque por dentro moría por saber lo que él pensaba.

Él se llevó una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo y despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, entonces supe que él estaba nervioso,

_Bella… yo…_ respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza para mirarme _ Yo no sé qué te hace salir esta noche, si es para darme una más de tus lecciones, por dios Bella… ya aprendí, ya sé lo que se siente, no lo hagas, no salgas solo para demostrarme que era toda una mujer que es deseable por cualquier hombre… lo eres, no sabes lo que eres, no te ves a ti misma Bella… no te das una mínima idea… ya eres toda una mujer y no sabes de qué manera me estás haciendo comprenderlo…_ apenas pude distinguir cada palabra por la rapidez con la que habló, pero al entender casi todo lo que había dicho me di cuenta de que Edward estaba frenético, nervioso y casi desesperado…

_Voy a salir hoy porque fui invitada, pero sobre todo porque quiero…_ le dije despacio y seriamente, ¿él quería que me comportara como una mujer adulta?, bueno yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible… _de ninguna manera para darte una lección, ni para comportarme como una cualquiera como tú piensas…_

_Bella… por favor, eso fue_

_Edward, se lo que fue…_ dije con sinceridad _ fueron tus palabras, tus suposiciones… y supongo que me lo merezco de alguna manera, por comportarme como una niña caprichosa._ Escuché el timbre en la puerta de entrada y supe que ya habían llegado por nosotras _ Sé lo que quiero Edward… y soy consciente cuando no puedo obtener lo que quiero, y también me doy cuenta cuando eso que quiero no está destinado a ser para mi… sé cuando es el momento de bajar los brazos_

Le sonreí casi amablemente y tomé el pomo de la puerta para salir de allí aireada, él solo me quedó mirando como esos padres que se dan cuenta de lo rápido que sus hijas están creciendo, salí de la cocina antes de qué él reaccionara y me encontré a Ángela ya en la entrada junto a Ben. Me despedí de Esme y Rose y quedamos con Alice en encontrarnos en el club más tarde.

"_Last Paradise_" era el nuevo club de Forks y por supuesto, como era una novedad, todo Forks parecía estar allí. En la entrada nos encontramos con Jacob y dos personas más que él nos presentó como sus primos, Leah y Seth.

_Jake no nos contó que eran tan hermosas sus amigas!_ gritó Seth en mi oído sobre la música, el lugar estaba repleto y apenas nos podíamos escuchar entre nosotros. Solo le sonreí y dejé que me llevara, con una de sus manos en mi espalda baja, hacia la mesa que Ben había reservado para nosotros.

Resultó que Seth y Leah eran de La Push, un pueblo cercano de Forks, habían ido de visita a la casa de los Black y habían aprovechado la apertura del club para conocer a los amigos de los cuales Jake tanto hablaba. Jacob tampoco me había dicho que su primo, que tenía mi misma edad, era tan lanzado con las chicas… y me gustaba, no como para que sucediera algo, Seth solo me provocaba ternura y me hacía reír mucho, era uno de esos primos que es un gusto tener en las fiestas y que inexplicablemente me hacía olvidar todo lo desagradable que había sucedido en la semana, no podía hacerme olvidar a Edward, nadie podría hacerlo… pero por unas horas me podía hacer reír.

Jake pidió una ronda de daiquiris para toda la mesa, yo me di el gusto de tomar uno de fresa, que era mi favorito, y nada más. Había aprendido mi lección y no tomé nada más por toda la noche… no más que una coca cola y un agua sin gas. Cuando nos fuimos a bailar a la pista de baile, pude distinguir a Alice entre la multitud bailando con Jasper, inevitablemente y contra toda mi voluntad no pude evitar estirar el cuello para ver si podía encontrar, por algún milagro, una cabellera cobriza desordenada en medio de la cantidad de gente… pero no vi nada… y un sentimiento de desilusión amenazó con arruinar la noche, pero me sobrepuse cuando Jacob y Seth comenzaron a bailar con pasos de brakedance en medio de la pista de baile… reí como nunca.

Luego de bailar varios temas más volvimos a la mesa y alcancé a ver a Alice cerca de la cabina del Disjokey, parecía estar hablando con él… Jasper estaba detrás de ella con su rostro impasible, aunque tal vez algo molesto.

_Hey Bella!..._ me volví hacia Seth y lo vi sonriente cerca de mí _¿te gustaría conocer La push?... estoy seguro que te gustará nadar en las playas ahora que estamos en verano, es agradable!_ dijo con fuerza sobre la música,

_Estoy segura que si, me gustaría Seth…_

_Ok, tal vez el fin de semana que viene ¿no?, te podemos venir a buscar si quieres_

_Tal vez…_ murmuré pensando si Edward estaría de acuerdo, me fruncí de hombros… no sé por qué me importaba. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta… _ouu… amo esta canción!_ murmuré escuchando con una sonrisa en la cara, Seth se paró frente a mi y me ofreció la mano…

_Vamos a bailar!_ dijo con entusiasmo, vacilé por un minuto… miré a Ángela que me hacía guiños de aliento para que valla, Jake estaba absorto en una conversación con Leah y Ben estaba buscando más tragos en la barra, Alice… bueno, ella no se veía en ninguna parte…

_Ok, vamos_ dije dejando a un lado mi vacilación. Seth me llevó de la mano hasta la pista de baile, donde ya varias parejas estaban sumergidas en la canción. Seth rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos amablemente y yo rodeé su cuello con los míos,

_No sabía que este grupo te gustara_ susurró en mi oído, me estremecí por su cercanía y de repente quise con toda mi alma que otros brazos me tuvieran rodeada y otra voz me susurrara al oído, pero la realidad era la que estaba viviendo, por culpa de ambos… por nuestros celos y nuestros arrebatos… y mi garganta se obstruyó, porque al escuchar esta canción cada vez en el pasado siempre había pensado en él… y ahora no lo tenía, y me sentía como una traidora estar bailándola con otro chico y no con él.

No contesté… solo cerré los ojos y me imaginé que esos brazos eran los de él, los de mi Edward… así que no pude evitar cerrar mis brazos con más fuerza en torno a su cuello, porque de repente se sentía tan real,

Porque tu eres,Tu eres,Tu eres,

mi amor verdadero,todo mi corazón

por favor no desaproveches eso por que estoy aqui por ti

por favor no te vallas por favor dime que te quedaras,

quédate...

Úsame como quieras tira de mi cadena solo para deleitarte y se que estaré bien aunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris

Y lo sentía tan presente… hasta podía sentir la electricidad que emanaba su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, y me negué a abrir los ojos cada vez que su mano acariciaba mi espalda baja porque si lo hacía iba a despertar de ese hermoso sueño, acaricié su cabello… porque era tan suave entre mis dedos, era como si las terminales nerviosas de mis dedos se negaran a olvidar su suavidad… porque estaba ahí, tan dócil y suave como siempre,

Nunca te dejare caer

me levantare contigo siempre

estare ahy por ti a pesar de todo

aun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo...

_Edward…_ susurré sobre el hombro mientras sus brazos me estrechaban aún más hacia él, oí una risa suave cerca de mi oído, algo que me desconcertó… no era su risa,

_No Bella, soy Seth…_ separé mi cabeza de su hombro ante esas palabras y lo miré, fruncí el ceño al ver esos ojos marrón profundo mirándome con curiosidad y no los topacio que yo esperaba _... ¿te hizo mal el daiquiri? Soy yo Bella…_ susurró cerca de mi boca, una de sus manos viajó desde mi cintura hasta mi mejilla, acunándola en su palma _eres hermosa…_ dijo antes de comenzar a inclinarse…

No, no, no…

_Bella_ murmuró una voz aterciopelada a mi lado mientras una mano fría sujetaba mi muñeca, volteé a ver y jadeé cuando vi a Edward junto a mí.

Solo una palabra podía describir el rostro de Edward cuando me separó de Seth… suplica.

_Por favor_ susurró, era increíble como en medio de ese bullicio ensordecedor podía oírlo, solo su voz en medio de miles. Pedí disculpas a Seth con la mirada, él asintió receloso y me dejé llevar por Edward, su mano estrechaba mi muñeca con delicadeza pero con claro sentimiento de pertenencia, era como si pensara que soltarme significaba escaparme de él… algo que no iba a hacer, jamás podría escaparme de él, no mientras él quisiera mi presencia.

Me llevó rápidamente lejos de la gente, distinguí unos vestidores y un cuarto repleto de abrigos…

_Edward…_ llamé, su mano me incomodaba… _suéltame…_ dije suavemente. Entonces él volteó y me miró con los ojos oscurecidos, tiró suavemente pero firme de mí hacia una pared y de repente su boca estaba sobre la mía… sus manos en mis mejillas presionando y su lengua invadiendo mi boca, implorando, reclamando… y me dejé llevar.

Su boca se cernió contra la mía, pero no con un beso dulce ni delicado, su beso era territorial, era un recordatorio de que mi boca le pertenecía a él y solo a él, un gruñido se ocultaba en su garganta pugnando por salir y su respiración jadeante refrescaba mi boca que también había comenzado a jadear, un gemido lo separó de mi unos centímetros,

_¿Esto es lo que quieres?... ¿eh?_ murmuró antes de besarme de nuevo ahora sin tanta fuerza, era deleitante cómo su lengua jugaba con la mía, se sumergía en lo más profundo y volvía a acariciar mis labios suavemente, mis dientes, mi paladar… _¿eso?... Bella…_ su aliento dulce y frío acariciaba mis labios con cortos jadeos, su frente se recargó contra la mía y su mirada nuevamente tenía esa suplica con la que me había mirado minutos atrás _… mi amor, te di todo ya ¿Qué más quieres? Dime qué más quieres y te lo daré…_

_Edward…_ susurré tomando su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndolo más y más a mí,

_Pídeme todo amor, menos que me olvide de ti…_ su voz era agonizante, rota… como si su dolor se reflejara en ella, una de mis manos acunó su mejilla y mi boca se acercó a la suya tratando de calmar el deseo de besarlo otra vez, nunca iba a tener suficiente _¿lo sabes Bella? ¿he?... puedo hacer todo por ti si me lo pides, todo amor… siempre lo hice_ sus labios se posaron contra los míos en un beso corto entre nuestros jadeos, yo quería mas… mucho más _pero no me pidas que me olvide de ti… no desees otros labios cuando yo estoy tan loco por los tuyos_ un nuevo beso corto, sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi labio inferior y luego lo soltó barriendo su lengua sobre él _no me pidas que me olvide cuando te amo tanto… tanto que duele Bella_ sus labios acoplándose nuevamente con los míos me distrajeron por un momento, sus manos bajaron a sostener mi cintura porque él percibía que mis piernas no iban a responder por mucho tiempo más,

_¿Qué?_ susurré jadeante y con poca coherencia cuando él enterró su nariz en mi cuello mientras su boca exploraba mi piel en mi clavícula, su lengua recorría toda mi piel expuesta haciéndome estremecer debajo de él, pero mi mente nublada por el deseo aún no olvidaban esas palabras que habían hecho latir mi corazón como si hubiese vuelto a despertar luego de estar latente allí… esperando por eso en su letargo…

_Que te amo_ susurró en mi oído mientras su lengua recorría el lóbulo de mi oreja y sus manos acariciaban la piel debajo de mi camiseta _Te amo bebé, no te das una idea de cuánto…_ gimió sobre mi piel como si eso le doliera… _... tanto… tanto… no lo soporto más, perdóname por favor… perdona todas las estupideces_ musitó mientras sus labios iba repartiendo suaves toques en la piel de mi mandíbula, mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios… _fui un idiota mi amor, siempre un idiota… te amo tanto_ y allí se quedó, besando mis labios suavemente antes de sumergir su lengua una vez más en mi boca, tomé el cabello de su nuca con ambas manos tratando en medida de mis fuerzas a acercarlo más a mí y sus manos apretaron más mi cintura acoplando mi cuerpo contra el suyo… solo uno… mientras gemía en su boca y él en la mía…

Siempre uno… siempre él y yo…

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! actualizaré todos mis fics, besotes a todas y a dejar reviews eh?


	25. Maravilloso

**Maravilloso**

**

* * *

**

Escapémonos a un rincón del cielo**,**

Si son solo palabras las que se lleva el viento…

Siempre quedarán los besos…

Y unas nubes maravillosas…

Que serán testigos de este encuentro.

Acaricié su mejilla que era tan endemoniadamente suave, aún con los residuos de lágrimas, aún con el sudor y el humo del lugar… ella tenía la piel más hermosa que había tenido la dicha de conocer. Respiré de sus cabellos y cerré los ojos como un cocainómano al probar su droga, como un maldito depravado desflorando una bella flor rodé los ojos detrás de mi cabeza.

Oh dios… si existiera esa palabra… esa que fuera capaz de indicar todo aquello que mi pecho contenía, ¿Qué carajo era?... si hasta parecía que podía temblar mientras mis labios rozaban los suyos. Podría besarla una y mil veces que jamás me cansaría… jamás sería suficiente.

_¿Puedes repetírmelo?_ pidió en un susurro, como si lo que hubiese oído momentos atrás fuera simplemente un suceso aislado de su pura imaginación. Sonreí y tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos mientras las palabras quemaban mis labios una vez más… esa exquisita quemazón,

_Bella… te amo_ dije suavemente para que ella oyera cada una de las palabras, para que la verdad de tales palabras cayera sobre ella y nunca… jamás dudara de ellas.

_Oh dios…_ susurró cerrando los ojos. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de creer para ella?. No quería aprovecharme de la situación… nunca lo haría, no con ella, ella se merecía todo de mi parte… absolutamente todo, pero no pude evitar inclinarme para llenar sus labios con un beso.

Necesitaba terriblemente que ella lo supiera… maldición! Que me creyera.

_¿No me crees?_ susurré sobre sus labios… y de repente temí su respuesta

_No… es decir, no es eso…_ abrió los ojos y me miró con lágrimas en ellos, _es que me cuesta creerlo, pensé…_ y se mordió el labio, como si no tuviera intención de decir lo que quería decir,

_¿Qué Bella?... dime amor_ ella se estremeció en mis brazos… ¿podía lograr eso? ¿Podía lograr que ella se estremeciese con esa palabra?... _Amor…_ susurré tanteando el terreno, por supuesto que ella se estremeció…

_Pensé que… yo nunca estaría a la altura de eso, pensé que…_ sus ojos miraron mi pecho _pensé que tal vez… Tanya… si lo estaba_ fruncí el ceño, ¿en qué maldito momento Tanya había salido en discusión?

_Hey!_ exclamé alzando su mentón con mi índice _eres tú… siempre fuiste tú_ y sus ojos brillaron…

_Si mi amor… siempre tú… desde antes de nacer._

_Pero… no soy más que una chiquilla caprichosa y malcriada que n…

_Shhh… ¿puedes dejar eso por favor?_ le pedí… _no discutamos amor, dije cosas de las cuales me arrepiento… esas cosas solo fueron en un momento de enojo, yo no…

"_Hey tortolos… ¿pueden salir de allí?... Edward, solo tiene quince años ¿quieres que la gente que los vio entrar haga suposiciones falsas?"… l_os pensamientos de mi hermana llegaron hasta mí… y maldición sí tenía razón.

Suspiré frustrado, caí en la cuenta de que estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, una que no estaba dispuesto a romper por nada del mundo… ¿Qué pasaba si salir de allí implicaba volver al estado en como estábamos antes?

_Bella…_ susurré recargando mi frente con la suya _por favor amor… por favor, dime que no habrá nada que perturbe esto… puedo remar todo lo que quieras amor para seguirte, pero… preferiría no perderte más_

Ella sonrió… maldito afortunado! Sonrió y acarició mi cabello de la nuca…

_Nada desaparecerá, no puedes borrar lo que hay en mi corazón Edward_ dijo con toda seguridad, sonreí ante la idea de que todo lo que vendría de allí en más sería fácil si nos lo proponíamos… solo… debía aprender a controlar todo para ella, no era fácil, pero por ella lo intentaría.

Me alejé de ella y la tomé de la mano sin separar mis ojos de los suyos, llevé su mano a mis labios y planté en sus nudillos un suave beso. Caminamos de la mano hasta la puerta y salimos ante la mirada de autosuficiencia de Alice.

Sin soltarla caminé entre la gente, la miré por un instante y supe que ella estaba contenta al menos, me lo dijeron sus ojos brillantes y esa irremplazable sonrisa en su rostro, ¿éxtasis?... ¿excitación?... pues lo que fuera ella estaba bien.

_¿Quieres bailar o prefieres ir con tus amigos?... yo estaré con Alice si quieres, pasa el rato con ellos amor…_ dije seguro de mi mismo, ya no me importaba lo que los otros hicieran… ella había ido allí a disfrutar con sus amigos y yo no quería arruinarle la diversión, a demás ¿para que engañarnos? Yo estaría allí leyendo la mente de los intrusos que la desearan y me la quisieran quitar, yo siempre estaría allí.

_¿Estás seguro?_ preguntó con cierta vacilación, alcé las cejas y me acerqué a ella rodeando su cintura con mis brazos hambrientos,

_Totalmente… ¿crees que te dejaría ir si no lo estuviera?_ pregunté, ella asintió y se acercó a mis labios como pidiendo permiso,

¿Permiso para besarme?...

Dios… si yo ya estaba entregado a ella por completo, descaradamente perdido en sus labios… en toda ella.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante y atrapé sus labios con los míos, su calidez me envolvió embriagando mis sentidos. La besé sin tapujos, solo éramos dos adolescente… aunque yo fuera uno inmortal, lo éramos al fin, y con ella parecía que las hormonas que habían estado durmiendo, latentes allí… en algún rincón de mi cuerpo, despertaban al fin. Su lengua acarició la mía y gemí de placer, carne sobre carne… frío sobre caliente… era delirante, enfermo… su beso me consumía como un loco ante la locura. Era imposible dejarlo…

_Te amo_ volví a susurrar a centímetros de sus labios, era tan agradable decirlo. Ella plantó un último beso en la comisura de mis labios y se separó de mí, mientras se iba alejando entre la gente hacia la mesa de sus amigos escuché un claro,

"_Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar"…_

Y quedé allí parado con una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios. Busqué, minutos después, a Alice con los pensamientos, al parecer estaba en algún lado de la discoteca bailando con Jassper y no quería interrumpir su diversión, así que solo quedé allí parado tratando de ver en la mente del tal Jacob a mi Bella, no podía evitarlo… no podía evitar mirar por ella. Estaba hablando con Ángela sobre música mientras el niño le lanzaba miradas furtivas… ella solo ignoraba esas miradas. Parecía entusiasmada, con un brillo especial en los ojos, y no pude evitar sonreír al presumir que esa sonrisa y ese hermoso brillo se lo había dado yo.

_Bella_ llamó el perro… Jacob, presté atención a lo que pensaba, por su mente pasaba la imagen de un viejo auto rojo, aunque estaba restaurado y quería presumir con él, deseaba impresionar a mi Bella…

_Ni en tus sueños perro…_

_Traje mi Camarro rojo hoy, ¿te puedo llevar a casa en él?_ preguntó con suficiencia. Bella lo miró por un segundo con una expresión inescrutable y luego sus ojos viraron por un segundo hacia la gente que se paseaba por allí,

_Mmm… no lo creo Jake, Alice vino también… creo que me iré con ella_ dijo con firmeza,

_Esa es mi chica…_

_Hey Jake!_ saltó el otro niño, ¿Seth?... _deja elegir a Bella, tú puedes llevar a Leah… ¿Bella quieres venir a dar una vuelta en mi moto?_

¿Qué?... ¿el cielo me odiaba para enviarme a todos estos niños pretenciosos? Suspiré frustrado y despeiné mi cabello con una de mis manos…

_Paciencia Edward… paciencia, pronto saldrá de aquí y será toda tuya, no habrá amenazas._

_No lo creo… aunque gracias por la oferta_ dijo ella sonriendo, aunque ese Seth parecía no darse por vencido,

_Bells, me debes un baile… tu amigo te sacó de mis brazos antes de que… mmm… pudiéramos terminar de bailar_

_Ja! Idiota ¿antes de que qué?... de que te abalanzaras sobre ella y profanar sus dulces labios._

Ella asintió y pude ver su rostro…

_No amor… no sientas culpa… él no lo merece, maldición te quiere besar._

_Está bien Seth… vayamos a bailar entonces_ dijo con una sonrisa forzada,

Maldición!

Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó cuando él le dejó lugar para ir hasta el centro de la pista, el maldito hasta tuvo la osadía de guiarla con una mano en la espalda baja. Decidí que era hora de mantenerme cerca… solo por las dudas, nadie la tocaría sin su consentimiento… ni el mío. Me moví cerca de la pista y me aproximé a un costado donde una pequeña pared de concreto actuaba división entre la pista y las mesas del lugar… y solo me recargué contra la pequeña pared, a mi lado había gente que miraba al igual que yo la pista de baile, pero solo los ignoré.

Bella y el muchacho se situaron relativamente cerca de mí y comenzaron a bailar, la canción que sonaba era rítmica y movida… por suerte, así que solo me limité a observar los movimientos de Bella.

Dios… ella podía ser tan sensual…

Ella ya era toda una mujer, a punto de cumplir dieciséis años y ella tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de veinte… gemí…

Nena, viajé por todo el universo,

Incluso crucé los siete mares,

Cruzaré el universo hacia otras galaxias,

Solo dime dónde ir, solo dime dónde quieres el encuentro…

Ella se retorció de una manera tan sensual delante del muchacho, que me dieron celos de solo ver lo que él estaba viendo,

_Hola guapo…_ murmuraron a mi lado, _¿estás libre esta noche?_ mis ojos no se desviaron del cuerpo de Bella, no importaba que el cielo mismo se cayera sobre nosotros, no podía dejar de mirarla… mis ojos estaban hambrientos de ella.

Sentí que tocaban mi hombro y un efluvio ridículamente distinto al que amaba quemaba mis fosas nasales, un aliento cálido rozaba mi oreja, indeseable…

_Vamos a bailar… y luego a tomar algo_ susurró esa voz molesta en mi oído. Bella se retorcía al compas de la música y me dolían las piernas para ir por ella y bailar juntos, ella alzaba las manos y las posaba en la cadera meneándose sensualmente… y cantaba al unísono,

Puedes encontrarme a la mitad del camino?

Justo en la frontera, allí es donde voy a esperar por ti

Estaré pendiente noche y día…

Llevo mi corazón hasta el límite, y aquí es dónde me quedo

No puedo alejarme de aquí,

Te quiero tan mal… eres mi púnico deseo…

Entonces los ojos de Bella me encontraron mirándola depravadamente, ella frunció el entrecejo al verme y yo sonreí… ella no se detuvo, continuó bailando aún más cerca del muchacho… que tomó su cintura con sus manos, mis puños se cerraron al costado de mi cuerpo… pero ella no se apartó.

_Bella amor… no me hagas esto…_

Continué observándola mientras su mirada furtiva caía sobre mí… y esa voz, esa maldita voz molesta aún me susurraba al oído,

_Te gustará conocer mi apartamento… ¿lo deseas?_

Bella me miró una vez más y sus ojos brillaban mientras se balanceaba… cada fibra de las telas que la cubrían se pegaban a sus curvas, gemí… dios… necesitaba un remedio para ese descubrimiento.

Porque nena, te quiero… te quiero ahora,

Recorreré la ciudad de arriba abajo

Te quiero tener cerca de mí… como antes,

Te he querido siempre…

_Te amo_ susurré en su dirección mirándola a los ojos, ella pareció entender y sonrió vacilante… me incorporé sacándome de encima esa molestia que no me dejaba escuchar bien a mi dulce Bella cantar al unísono con la canción… y caminé hacia ella. Mi niña detuvo sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarme caminar a través de la gente que bailaba allí, y me detuve frente a ella…

Nos miramos por un momento antes de que ella se parara de puntillas y aproximara sus labios a mi oído,

_¿Quién era esa?_ preguntó cautelosa,

_No lo sé… solo una molestia_ dije pasando la yema de mis dedos por la suavidad de sus mejillas _¿no ves que me tienes eclipsado?... no existe nadie más cuando tú acaparas mi mirada_

Ella sonrió y se paró de puntillas para quedar a centímetros de mis labios y susurró…

Volaré… cruzaré el cielo,

Por ti y por mí…

Lo intentaré hasta que muera…

Por ti y por mí…

… Y sus dulces labios tocaron los míos. Sostuve su cintura mientras degustaba su calidez y trataba de dejar en ese beso todo el amor que me atormentaba, me separé de ella mordiendo levemente su labio cuando gimió en mi boca.

_Yo también te amo_ susurró. _Y salgamos de aquí…_ su sonrisa confirmó sus palabras…

_Lo que desees mi amor…_

Ella caminó hasta Seth que nos miraba con el seño fruncido,

"_¿No es éste el primo sobreprotector del que me habló Jake?... valla… me gustaría ser su primo también, así ella me saluda con esos besos…"_

No sabía si reír o golpearlo, solo traté de ignorarlo mientras veía a mi Bella saludar a todos en la mesa para despedirse. La cara de Jacob era impagable…

_Así es perro… ella se viene conmigo, y en mi Volvo…_

Siempre conmigo…

_Diario de Bella, edad 15 años._

¡Soy Feliz!

Aún tengo su gusto en mis labios, aún puedo sentir sus manos en mi cintura, su cuerpo acoplado al mío y aún puedo ver la mirada intensa que me regaló cuando vino a rescatarme por segunda vez de Seth.

Mis amigos no entendieron nada de lo que había sucedido, por sus rostros estaba segura que todos habían visto el beso que me dio en la mitad de la pista, así que tendría que dar explicaciones del por qué estaba besando a mi supuesto primo descaradamente. En realidad no me importaba lo que pensaran… yo era feliz!

Esa noche llegamos a casa con Alice y Jasper, ella parecía satisfecha mientras conversaba relajada de la música y de lo bueno que estaba el lugar y Jasper parecía tener una conversación peculiar con Edward en el asiento delantero… aunque también parecía molesto por algo.

Ya en la casa Edward, me acompañó hasta mi habitación… pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, solo… bueno, nos besamos un rato más hasta que cerró los ojos y se alejó de mí cuando el beso se estaba tornando más apasionado,

_Lo sé_ murmuró en voz baja y supuse que alguien le había dicho algo. Me mordí el labio y no dije nada, sabía que de alguna manera todos se preocupaban por mí en esa casa, pero vamos! Ya tenía edad suficiente como para hacer lo que una adolescente normal hace, besarse con su novio hasta perder la conciencia… ¿eso era Edward verdad?...

Él esperó que yo saliera del baño con mi pijama puesto y me besó por última vez en los labios y se fue luego de pronunciar las palabras más bonitas que podían salir de sus labios "te amo".

Me costó dormirme, por mi mente pasaban los sucesos de esa noche, una y otra vez, la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, los gemidos que ambos emitíamos cuando el beso se ponía más interesante, sus manos en la piel expuesta de mi estómago, dios… todo… no me iba a ser posible nunca más vivir sin esas sensaciones, lo quería… lo quería y para siempre. Me dormí cuando comencé a escuchar el sonido del piano desde el piso de abajo, Edward tocaba para mí… era su manera de decir que pensaba en mí y que haría siempre lo que yo necesitase. Y momentos después de un último suspiro de amor, me dormí…

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, era sábado y no había necesidad de hacerlo, pero deseaba aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con él, así que me deslicé entre las sábanas y me estiré, me miré en el espejo delante de la cama y acomodé mis cabellos en una coleta detrás de la nuca. Decidí hacerme el desayuno primero y luego darme un baño mientras el café se calentaba, así que salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta la escalera sonriente, no sabía lo que me depararía hoy junto a él, pero cualquier cosa que hiciéramos sabía que iba a ser buena.

Me detuve a mitad de las escaleras al oír la voz que nunca pensé que iba a volver a oír,

_Yo… nunca creí que sucediera eso_

Al buscar la dueña de esa voz encontré a Tanya con sus brazos envueltos en el cuello de Edward y los de él en su cintura, en un abrazo estrecho y… fuerte. Estaban parados en el ventanal de vidrio que daba al patio trasero y se veían… tan bien juntos.

Y de repente no supe que hacer, solo quedé petrificada mirando la escena delante de mis ojos, ella había enterrado su nariz en el cuello de él y había cerrado sus ojos con su mentón sobre su hombro. Medí mis opciones, carraspear y hacer un berrinche allí mismo era una de ellas, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a Edward… al diablo con eso, a mi no me gustaba para nada verlo abrazado a ella. Mi otra opción… escapar.

Di media vuelta sobre la escalera para volver cobardemente a mi habitación cuando escuché mi nombre,

_Bella…_ la voz de Edward me detuvo, cerré los ojos y tomé un respiro profundo, volví sobre mis pies y lo vi… su rostro era una mezcla de emociones, entre el pánico y la cautela,

_No quise interrumpir_ susurré mirándola a ella, que de repente sonreía amablemente,

_Bella… solo vine a despedirme de Edward, me voy junto a mi familia en Alaska…_ dijo ella acercándose a mí _a demás tenía la esperanza de encontrarte y decirte algo_ pidió con ojos suplicantes. Miré a Edward que fruncía el entrecejo tal vez leyendo la mente de Tanya…

_Eh… Tanya… tal vez no sea buena idea…_

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que ella quería decirme y que no era buena idea?

_Edward_ murmuré ansiosa _¿podrías dejarme hablar con Tanya?_ él me miró aún con el ceño fruncido y asintió vacilante, se acercó lentamente a mí y dejé que besara mi frente antes de que caminara hacia afuera de la casa. Sabía que estaría escuchando donde fuera que estuviera, así que eso no era gran cosa.

_Soy toda oídos_ dije a la mujer hermosa frente a mí… sus ojos topacio brillaban, haciendo juego deliciosamente con su cabello rubio fresa y su pálida piel… por dios, ella era hermosa. Traté de no sentirme disminuida ante ella y levanté mi mentón con todo mi orgullo valiente,

_Yo… solo quería pedir perdón Bella._ dijo ella casi avergonzada _yo… solo…_ suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras _Bella, alguna vez Edward fue importante para mí, él fue mi compañero por un tiempo, fue alguien en creí estar enamorada…_ dijo sin más, mi garganta se oprimió al pensarlo a ellos dos juntos, dolía… pero tenía que repetirme que eso fue el pasado, antes… mucho antes de que yo apareciera en la vida de Edward.

_Pero él necesitaba otras cosas, él necesitaba mucho más… y nos separamos_ dijo firmemente pero con cierta tristeza _... debo confesar que cuando lo volví a ver el día de tu cumpleaños, me ilusioné… pensé que tal vez él ahora estaba preparado para emprender algo juntos, no lo sé… una relación… volver a ser como éramos antes._ ella sonrió tal vez recordando el momento en que lo encontró, _pero él ya tenía su corazón entregado_ concluyó mirándome.

_Lo siento…_ susurré vacilante ¿en verdad tenía que disculparme con esa mujer que había osado recuperar a Edward?... fruncí el entrecejo y pensé eso,

_Él te ama Bella, para él eres su vida… más que eso._ murmuró poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de oreja, _no creo que jamás te des una idea de lo que él sufrió cuando se separaron. Bella… ese fue el momento en que él se dio cuenta de que te amaba, fue donde caí en la cuenta de que yo nada podía hacer más que ser su amiga y apoyarlo en lo que fuera… algo estúpido de mi parte por cierto, debí obligarlo a venir a ti mucho antes_ la miré sorprendida…

_¿Tú lo obligaste a que volviera?_ ella sonrió y asintió

_Créeme, Edward fue el primer vampiro catatónico que vi en mis 135 años_ rió… y no pude evitar reír con ella,

_Gracias_ dije sinceramente, si ella había tenido que ver con su vuelta, nada había tenido que ver con su huída como yo había sospechado,

_De nada, solo espero que lo hagas feliz… él te ama demasiado Bella, su amor eclipsa todo alrededor y es increíble cómo para él no hay otro tema de conversación que tú… en serio, solo eres tú_ dijo sonriendo levemente. _Ahora… debo partir, mi familia me espera_

Asentí quedadamente dejé que tomara mis manos entre las suyas y les diera un leve apretón. Y sin más palabras salió por la puerta de vidrio hacia el bosque…

Suspiré limpiando las lágrimas que inconscientemente había estado derramando y volteé hacia la cocina, pero ya había dado tres pasos cuando unos brazos fuertes envolvieron mi cintura por detrás, su frío aliento hizo cosquillas en mi cuello y sus labios me estremecieron al besar el lóbulo de mi oreja,

_Te amo_ susurró en mi oído, sonreí con la inconmensurable verdad de esas palabras y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía su mano acariciar mi estómago descubierto.

¿Podía haber en el mundo algo mejor que eso?... parecía imposible, porque esto era maravilloso, era Edward.

* * *

**Ok, para el que se lo prgunte, la canción que baila Bella es la de Black Eye peas, Meet me had way. Gracias desde ya por los reviews, esta historia sigue he?... se viene lo mejor! Besotes! **

**Ah! PARA LAS QUE SON TEAM ROBSTEN, PUBLICARÉ VIÑETAS ROBSTEN EN MI FIC LLAMADO "fELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR" EL CUAL CAMBIARÁ AL NOMBRE "ROBSTEN MOMENTS", SÉ QUE NO SE PUEDEN PONER ESAS HISTORIAS AQUÍ, PERO NO IMPORTA LOS PUBLICARÉ IGUAL ESPERO QUE NADIE ME DENUNCIE, POR LO QUE SI ERES TEAM ROBSTEN VE A LEERLO Y SI NO, OLVIDA ESTA NOTA DE AUTOR, GRACIAS. **


	26. Frenesí

**Frenesí**

**

* * *

**

Diario de Bella edad 15 años.

Era increíble lo mucho que había sucedido en tantos años. Hoy en mi cama escribiéndote solo puedo decirte que soy feliz… que toda mi vida valió la pena vivirla, que no tengo ningún arrepentimiento… porque cada acto cometido me llevó directamente a él, a sus brazos, a la felicidad. Y nunca lo perdí como creí que sucedería alguna vez… que tonta fui.

Mis dedos esa tarde estaba felices, toda yo estaba feliz. Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado en casa mientras los demás se habían ido a cazar, él pudo haber ido… lo necesitaba en realidad, pero no. Él prefirió quedarse conmigo en casa. Estábamos recostados sobre mi cama, el boca abajo con los ojos cerrados y yo de costado con un codo en la almohada y mi mano sosteniendo mi cabeza, él por supuesto no necesitaba descansar, pero lo hacía por mí… a demás porque decía que mis dedos acariciando su cabello era muy relajante.

Mis dedos se entrelazaban en sus finos cabellos, suaves y dóciles y me deleitaba acariciar su nuca como si él pudiera sentir alguna diferencia… ¿me pregunto cómo se sentirá? ¿Me pregunto si algún día sentiré lo mismo si es que se siente algo.

_¿En qué piensas?_ preguntó acercándome a su cuerpo con una mano en mi cintura. _estas muy silenciosa… tu corazón y respiración son lo único que escucho_

_Bueno… me preguntaba en cómo te sientes_ dije en un susurro, sabía que él era bastante exagerado en cuanto sus reacciones así que no quería hacerle la pregunta real.

_¿Qué siento?... por dios Bella… siento pura y llana felicidad_ dijo levantando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre una mano, estábamos frente a frente… cerca… tan cerca que podía ser capaz de distinguir el color dorado difuminado de sus ojos, mi reflejo en ellos… él era tan hermoso. _siento que no quiero nada más porque todo lo que quiero esta frente a mis ojos…_ sonreí como una tonta al escucharlo y tenía muchísimas ganas de decirle que lo que yo sentía era euforia, ganas de salir con él de la mano y que todo el mundo viera que él era mío… que él me amaba a mí, si… lo sé, muy poco maduro, pero estar con él me hacía esas cosas.

_¿Y tú cómo te sientes?_ preguntó acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con su índice,

_Bueno… yo siento algo similar, tal vez más intenso y sin sentido… pero prácticamente igual. _ susurré acercándome a su boca, era algo que simplemente me atraía como un imán,

_¿Confías en mí ahora?_ preguntó alejándose de mí antes de que alcanzara su boca con la mía, una sonrisa suspicaz apareció en su rostro… ¿me estaba provocando?

_Claro que si… bueno, sé que tendré que tolerar muchas cosas, pero supongo que estamos en iguales condiciones_ dije asintiendo…

_¿Por qué lo dices?_ preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sonreí de la misma manera que él me sonrió… ambos podíamos provocar.

_Porque mientras yo tenga que estar soportando las miradas e insinuaciones que toda mi vida soporté… tú tendrás que soportar los pensamientos de los hombres_ sus cejas se arquearon sutilmente,

_Bueno… puede que sea así, pero corro con una ventaja_ dijo muy dado de sí mismo, rodé los ojos y él rió,

_¿Cual?_ pregunté levantando el mentón desafiantemente,

_Que sé que tu estas total e irrevocablemente enamorada de mí…_

_Oh… en todo caso esa es la misma ventaja con la que yo corro ¿no?_ esta vez fui yo la que sonreí desafiante, él hizo correr la mano que tenía en mi cintura a lo largo de mi contorno, mi brazo, mi hombro hasta llegar a mi nuca, empujó mi cabeza hacia él y recargó su frente en la mía,

_Tenlo por seguro mi amor, me tienes para siempre_ susurró sobre mi boca, dios… juro que podría haberme desmayado allí mismo, pero hubiese sido una estúpida ya que no hubiese recibido el hermoso y dulce beso que luego él me dio.

Besarlo era el cielo… era tremendamente fascinante y adictivo. Supe que el primer beso que habíamos compartido en el concierto fue para dar rienda suelta a toda nuestra necesidad, todo nuestro deseo el uno por el otro al igual que el que compartimos en el club hace un par de semanas atrás… era físico y necesitado. Sin embargo los besos que vinieron después… fueron mejores aún, besos donde la dulzura prevalecía, donde la delicadeza de Edward me hacía sentir adorada… no lo sé, reverenciada.

Y era bueno…

Y a veces sentía que podía hasta llegar a enseñarle cosas, como la satisfacción que él había descubierto cada vez que mientras nos besábamos, tironeaba del cabello de su nuca… podía confirmar que la nuca de Edward era un punto débil o cómo su pecho parecía ronronear cada vez que besaba la piel de su cuello debajo de su oído. Sentirlo hacer esos sonidos era lo mejor del mundo, no solo porque le daba placer… sino también porque sabía que el adolescente que Edward fue, pugnaba por salir dejando de lado al hombre en el que se había convertido a lo largo de un siglo.

Ahora éramos dos a la par, aprendiendo… enseñando, tomando y dando… y Edward era experto en dar y yo estaba más que dispuesta a recibir…

Lo malo de todo esto era que mientras estuviéramos en Forks, debíamos cuidar las apariencias… Alice dijo que ella había visto que la gente hablaba acerca del beso que los primos Cullen habían compartido en el club semanas atrás… y yo tenía tantas ganas de gritarle al mundo que lo que él y yo éramos era mucho más que primos!, pero Edward dijo que eso sería dar rienda suelta a la imaginación de la gente y provocar que se comiencen a preguntar qué era lo que en realidad éramos. Nadie creería que fui criada por un chico de diecisiete años…

Más allá de todo, era tan tentador tratar de besarlo en el estacionamiento, delante de las chicas del último año que parecían embobadas cada vez que Edward iba por mí al Instituto… y era tan frustrante soportar sin chistar que vengan chicas idiotas a pedirme el teléfono de mi primo para acordar una cita… las odiaba!.

_Ven_ murmuró luego de dejarme atontada con su beso, me relamí los labios sintiéndolo aún allí, cada toque… cada sabor… oh sí, los vampiros tenían sabores y Edward sabía a miel y otra cosa aún más deliciosa para la cual no tenía nombre… tal vez fuera un sabor nuevo jamás nombrado y que solo yo tenía el honor de probar. Él me atrajo a sus brazos y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, ambos brazos de Edward me rodearon y me acurruqué en su pecho cerrando los ojos, se sentía fantástico, estaba tan acostumbrada a su temperatura corporal que era fácil dormir así sin sentir ni una pizca de frío.

Me quedé dormida en su pecho mientras lo oía tararear mi nana cerca de mi oído, sus manos acariciaban lánguidamente mi cabello y mi espalda y ese se podría decir que era el mejor relajante del mundo, sus manos podían hacer estragos en mi cuerpo… sin embargo él no pensaba, aún, llegar más allá de unas cuantas caricias.

Me desperté cuando mi habitación estaba quedando en penumbras, el timbre de mi teléfono con la canción "Friends wold be friends" de Queen, que Emmett había configurado días atrás, sonaba en algún lugar y me removí incomoda, un brazo fuerte me apretaba más de lo que me hubiese gustado… me quejé cuando me costó tomar un respiro y levanté la mirada adormilada. Edward estaba a mi lado con un brazo debajo de mi cuerpo aferrándome al suyo y el otro en lo alto con mi celular en la mano, su mirada fija en la pantalla,

_¿Quién es?_ pregunté tratando de zafarme… ¿qué no se daba cuenta?...

_Tu amigo Black te está llamando_ dijo entre dientes,

_Oh…_ exclamé tallando mis ojos _dame_ él volteó a verme con su frente arrugada y rodando los ojos tomé el teléfono de su mano,

_Jake… ¿Qué?_ murmuré recostando mi cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Edward,

_Bells!... al fin_ oí, a demás de la voz de Jacob, otras voces de fondo que parecían decirles cosas,

_¿Qué sucede Jake?_

_Bells estamos en casa de Ángela… vamos a ir al cine, es el cumpleaños de Ben ¿vienes?_ … cierto el cumpleaños de Ben, lo había olvidado.

_Mmm… no lo sé, ya es tarde_ murmuré aún soñolienta,

_Pues dile a alguno de tus primos que te acerque, te esperamos vamos a ver la última del "Juego del miedo"…_

_No… no quiero_ dije levantando la cabeza de pronto recordando la última vez que había visto esa película, vomité toda la piza en el baño de Ángela.

_Vamos Bells, no será tan malo, a demás es el cumpleaños de Ben… vamos a ir todos juntos_

_Oh Jake…_ sentía que me estaba metiendo en un problema

_Ángela me pide que te insista, vamos Bells… prometo que Jigsaw no será tan malo esta vez_ cerré los ojos gimiendo,

_Yo iré mi amor_ susurró la voz de Edward a mi oído. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward y él me miraba con esa dulzura que tanto amaba, hice una mueca y tapé el auricular del teléfono con una mano…

_Habrá sangre…_ dije con asco, él arqueó las cejas y gimió un "mmm"… reí _habrá huesos rotos…_

_Mis favoritos…_ murmuró, reí nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que habría seguramente mi vomito en sus pantalones, él se acercó a mí y susurró _pero habrá besos y caricias que te distraerán de todo eso_ me mordí el labio y levanté el teléfono a mi oído,

_Voy, ¿a que hora comienza la película?_

_Oh por dios!_ gimió Angela escondiendo la cara en la chaqueta de Ben, que miraba la gran pantalla con los ojos como plato exclamando un "wooou". Miré a mi izquierda y Jake observaba con una enorme sonrisa como de seguro algún artilugio extraño le arrancaba el dedo a alguien… o peor la mano… a juzgar por los gritos del personaje podía llegar a ser una imagen que me haría correr al baño y hacer del inodoro mi amigo favorito por el resto de la noche, así que finjí mirar la pantalla mientras la mano de Edward acariciaba la mía sin que nadie se percatara, mis ojos estaban fijos en sus largos y pálidos dedos y nunca me habían resultado tan fascinantes.

_¿Estas bien?_ susurró su aterciopelada voz en mi oído, sonreí volteando a verlo y asentí _aprieta mi mano si deseas salir de aquí_ dijo preocupado, asentí nuevamente. Él se giró hacia la pantalla visiblemente interesado y me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor.

Ángela seguía semiescondida en el hombro de Ben mirando furtivamente cuando los gritos de los personajes se calmaban pero enseguida volvía a esconder el rostro como una niña de cinco años. Jake que no había estado muy contento que me acompañara Edward al cine, ahora parecía embelezado con lo que tenía enfrente. Valla… desviar la atención de Jake era fácil.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo… ¿y si miraba?. Me mordí el labio mirando el suelo frente a mí, traté de ver con el rabillo del ojo qué tan malo era pero no vi nada sospechoso, así que levanté la mirada y me arrepentí al instante… al mismo tiempo que había mirado la pantalla, en ella había aparecido una chica metiendo el brazo en una sierra eléctrica cortándose los dedos.

_Oh dios_ gemí tapándome los ojos con ambas manos, en seguida sentí la mano de Edward tomando la mía y tirando de mí, me levanté del asiento y me dejé llevar por él mientras se oían los gritos de la película y de algunos de la sala… mucho en realidad.

_Se que no eres una chica de comedias románticas, pero también se muy bien que no eres una de terror… si se puede llamar a esto terror, no tendríamos que haber venido._ dijo Edward casi para si mismo mientras me llevaba hacia la zona de los baños, _¿Te sientes bien?_ paró en seco antes de llegar y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos,

_Estoy bien…_ dije tomando un respiro profundo, él frunció el ceño y acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares

_¿Estás segura?_

_Si… solo necesitaba dejar de oír los gritos_ él se acercó a mí y sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios, sus ojos topacio estaban fijos en mis ojos… _tal vez… también necesitaba un beso_ murmuré suavemente. Él sonrió y la mirada preocupada que tenía desapareció, ladeó la cabeza levemente y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, cuando se separó aún quería más _No, aún me siento mareada_ dije con los ojos cerrados.

_Oh… tal vez no me esforcé lo suficiente_ dijo antes de tomar mi labio inferir entre sus dientes, mordió suavemente y mi calor al fin volvió a mi cuerpo, su lengua recorrió mis labios y se sumergió en mi boca lentamente, vacilante y casi pidiendo permiso. Levanté mis manos y rodeé su cuello…

Vamos Edward, no tienes que pedir permiso… es decir, no a mí, una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas que si fuera por ella te arrancaría la camisa en mitad del vestíbulo… mmm…

Él se separó ligeramente y me miró divertido,

_¿Ahora?... parece que ahora si ¿no?_ murmuró antes de que yo negara con la cabeza, nunca sería suficiente. Se acercó una vez más y el beso sí que fue beso, su lengua ya sin inhibiciones se adentró en mi boca acariciando todo a su paso. Me aferré al cabello de su nuca y tironeé y él gimió en mi boca…

Si… así justo como le gusta…

_Mmm…_ exclamé en su boca, sus manos en mi cintura se apretaron y me llevaron hasta una pared próxima, _Edward_ dije justo cuando él chocó mi espalda en la pared y escondiera su rostro en mi cuello, él se abstenía tanto a avanzar más allá. Su respiración agitada chocaba en mi cuello refrescándome, de repente hacía mucho calor y ya no recordaba la película.

_Supongo que ahora si ¿no?_ murmuró sobre mi piel, asentí incapaz de hablar. Y él de repente estaba a dos metros de mí con su mirada en el corredor,

_Bella!..._ gritó Ángela volteando en la esquina del pasillo _la película ya terminó… al fin_

_Oh…_ miré a Edward que sonreía de lado,

_Entonces es hora de ir a casa Bella_ murmuró arqueando una ceja, yo sonreí y asentí con entusiasmo.

Salimos del cine sabiendo que en casa me esperaba mi cama y los besos más deliciosos con mi novio… mi Edward, que sabía que algún día tenía que ceder, de eso me tendría que encargar yo.

~Edward~

Salté sobre un una gran raíz de arce y sentí ese olor particular aún más cerca de mí, cada vez más cerca… dulce… tan tentador, casi tanto como ella. Mi boca se hacía agua de solo pensar en ello, pronto me descargaría y todo sería más fácil... podría estar a su lado sin desearla al punto que podía hacerme perder la conciencia. Con esa mentalidad en mi cabeza corrí ladeando el río y era así aún más fácil encontrar su rastro… y corría tan fuerte que estaba seguro que no había nada que me haría detenerme.

Estaba cerca, sí que estaba cerca… ella olía a kilómetros de mí y me llamaba… ya casi podía verla. Había tenido que salir de los brazos de Bella para correr lejos, porque maldición! Bella era la tentación en persona, Bella era la bailarina que hacía la danza del vientre frente a mí, Bella era la que mostraba comida frente a un muerto de hambre para que este ni siquiera fuera capaz de probarla, Bella era quien me despertaba… pero yo ya había encontrado la manera de luchar contra eso, de descargar mis frustraciones.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta al recordar semanas atrás, mientras Bella y yo estábamos en el prado. Aquella vez fue insoportable, realmente lo fue… habíamos llegado más lejos de lo que me había impuesto como límite y para colmo de los males luego ella dijo esas palabras… que aún hoy me atormentan cada vez que estoy con ella.

Yo le había quitado la remera, lo podía hacer… se suponía que era mi novia, aunque nadie más que nosotros y nuestra familia supiera, éramos novios… y teníamos derecho a tocarnos y a explorarnos, a demás ella me hacía sentir como que jamás habían pasado cien años para mí… diablos! Me sentía como un adolescente jodidamente hormonal, ella provocaba eso en mí.

Me había susurrado a mi oído "Tócame" y yo como Alicia obedeciendo las ordenes en el país de las Maravillas, obedecí… porque el cuerpo de Bella se había desarrollado aún más en el último año, porque la encontraba tan endemoniadamente tentadora que podía morir en sus brazos, porque me había ordenado explícitamente que la tocara y como soy un idiota que jamás le he dicho "No" como respuesta… lo hice. Y fue el infierno y el cielo juntos para mí…

Su remera tirada entre las flores silvestres, sin sostén y sobre el césped afortunado que podía tocarla sin salir corriendo, con su cabello esparcido sobre él… tacé sus redondeados senos con ambas manos. El bosque escuchó mi gruñido y a ella le gustaba eso, le gustaba que hiciera sonidos salvajes, como ronronear y gemir mientras me besaba en ciertas partes, ella había descubierto eso y la muy… maldita no dejaba de hacerlo.

Recorrí la suave piel de sus pezones con las yemas de mis dedos y me quedé fascinado mirándolos, eran tan… puros, redondeados, duros y rosados… vírgenes.

¡Maldición!...

Bajé las manos por su contorno, en realidad ella distrajo mi atención a sus pechos para bajar con sus manos las mías hasta su estómago, allí su piel era suave, pálida y tersa, suave como cuando ella era bebé… eso no había cambiado, eso había mejorado. Y mis manos bajaron de lleno hasta sus caderas, su pantalón de tiro bajo me permitía ver y tocar los huesos de su cadera y la manera en que sobresalían levemente.

Lo que no me esperaba… y no me había dado cuenta, embelesado como estaba con la piel de su vientre, fue cuando ella desabrochó su zipper y tomó mi mano, de alguna manera, mientras yo no reaccionaba aún, ella logró meter mi mano entre sus piernas… y sus palabras… sus malditas palabras me despertaron…

_Esto algún día será tuyo… quiero que seas el dueño de mi virginidad_

Oh dios…

Abrí los ojos como plato y saqué la mano de allí, cerrándola fuerte para que el calor y la humedad se fueran… me paré de su lado y la miré como un idiota,

_Levántate y vamos a casa…_ dije antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hasta la orilla del prado, preparado para que ella se subiera en mi espalda y concentrándome para que esa dureza desapareciera de mis pantalones.

¿En qué maldito momento ella había crecido tanto?... Había cumplido dieciséis hace unos seis meses y de la misma manera en que ella había crecido, también había surgido esa imperiosa necesidad de ir más allá, de probar más que solo caricias y besos extremadamente tentadores.

Ahora era mucho más, ella exigía mucho más y yo no sabía si era capaz de dárselo, tenía miedo… mucho miedo de no poder controlarme, pero a veces simplemente estaba tan enceguecido por el deseo que no me importaba nada con tal de darnos placer… que fue lo que sucedió aquella vez en el prado.

Sacudí mi cabeza, era peor si lo pensaba… ya tenía suficiente con su olor en mi ropa, con su sabor en mi boca como para a demás añadirle el hecho de que los recuerdos no favorecían en nada el débil intento para controlarme. Centre mi atención en ese efluvio… ella olía dulce, ella podía detener el deseo momentáneamente… así que corrí con más fuerzas… la podía sentir cada vez más cerca, ya casi estaba por llegar al límite con Alaska.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo… una… dos… tres veces antes de llegar a tan solo un kilometro de distancia de ella, no volvería atrás, no volvería sobre mis pasos… Bella estaba en casa, seguramente se habrá asustado cuando salí corriendo de entre sus brazos mientras su lengua hacía esas cosas exquisitas en mi estómago.

Dios…

Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin provocar eso nuevamente en mi entrepierna, debía a como dé lugar dejar esos pensamientos atrás, pero aún la sentía… ¿cómo arrancar la sensación de Bella en mi piel?...

Aún sentía su pequeña mano allí donde tanto la necesitaba… maldición!, haberla dejado llegar hasta allí había sido el pecado, el fruto de mi locura. Y ahora corría lejos de ella para saciarme en otro lado…

Recordé la conversación con Emmett semanas atrás, él sabía muy bien de mi situación… él se mofaba, se reía… le parecía tan gracioso al descarado. Pero ese día mientras jalaba mi cabello tratando de calmarme mientras había dejado a Bella dormida en su habitación, él vió mi desesperación.

_Valla… sé que un vampiro siente más desenfrenadamente que una humana, pero Edward…. Creo que te estas volviendo loco_

_... Y no sabes cuánto_ le dije pateando una roca en el borde del ardo de la casa, la roca se rompió y voló hasta el otro lado del río.

_Yo creo que te haría bien una descarga…_ dijo pensando mientras esas imágenes venían a mi mente.

_Eso no borrará el deseo que siento por ella… es a ella a quién deseo._ dije aún atormentado,

_Pero lo calmará… lo aplacará y lograras manejarlo, debes descargar tu frustración de alguna manera_

Mi hermano estaba realmente loco, pero tenía razón… así que le obedecí, desde esa tarde lo comencé a hacer y era sumamente placentero… aunque no tanto como lo que Bella me daba… nunca sería igual.

Paré en seco sobre una roca y allí estaba… su olor me había guiado a ella, su aroma me llamaba y creí que por primera vez en mi vida había encontrado una adicción, aparte de Bella claro… nunca creí que después de tantos años de no haberla probado ahora me gustara tanto.

Quería sorprenderla, quería hacerle saber que primero jugaría con ella y luego me hundiría en su carne para calmar la ansiedad… y parecía como si me hubiese estado esperando, ella se paseaba tan vilmente delante de mí, ella olisqueaba el aire pero parecía no poder ubicarme a pesar de que sus ojos recorrían el bosque…

El olor de la alerta que había despertado en ella me golpeó y eran feromonas, era hormonas deliciosamente femeninas que me decían que ella los tenía a ellos… mucho mejor.

Me acuclillé sobre la piedra y de un solo salto largo caí justo frente a ella, que rugió al verme… lanzó un zarpazo con sus garras afiladas y lo esquivé, salté hacia un árbol y los ví, las crías estaban en la madriguera… ella los defendía con uñas y dientes. Salté una vez más delante de ella y nuevamente esquivé un zarpazo, ella era fuerte y estaba bien alimentada… seguramente le daría de mamar a sus crías aún… entonces supuse que la sangre tendría otro sabor como las que venía cazando desde que Emmett me había dado la idea, con razón al idiota les gustaba tanto, era un estúpido morboso… y yo me estaba convirtiendo en uno…

Luego de jugar con ella un rato, no más que unos cuantos zarpazos más, porque sabía que era cruel jugar con la comida, salté nuevamente a un árbol y sin más preámbulo me arrojé sobre ella, la osa parda enorme cayó al suelo mientras yo incrustaba mis filosos dientes en su pelaje… y entonces lo sentí, el frenesí de su sangre chocando en mi paladar, caliente… sabrosa… nutritiva y justo lo que yo necesitaba para saciarme y no caer en la tentación de mi Bella.

Jugar un rato con mi nueva clase de presas, más fuertes y combativas, era mi nuevo vicio, al menos hasta poder tener la seguridad de caer en los deseos de Bella sin miedo a dañarla.

Esperaba poder superar ese miedo para antes de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, donde esperaba amarla sin temores ni arrepentimientos, regalarle un viaje a Europa para poder hacer mucho más hermosa su primera experiencia, hacer el amor por primera vez era nuestro siguiente paso.

* * *

**Bueno ejem... a partir de aquí cambia el rating de este fic, será M, para que no haya malos entendidos, las que leían y no quieren leer los lemmons, bueno... saltenlo!... gracias! besotes**

**Ah! otra cosa, en mi perfil encontraran un fic dedicado para las que son Team Robsten, son momentos de la pareja basados en fotos y noticias, si no son Team robsten no los lean y por favor no denuncien el fic, gracias! se llama "Robsten Moments"**


	27. Mi hogar

**Mi hogar**

**

* * *

**

El piano resonó en la casa, como cada noche… Bella dormía. Su respiración acompasada hacía eco en mi oído con cada nota suave al aire, su corazón marcaba los tempos y mi nombre en sus labios llamándome era lo que me hacía seguir. Mis manos tocaban suavemente las teclas de mi piano como lo hacía con su piel… tan delicada y hermosa, tan suave y tierna… tan endemoniadamente seductora.

Esa noche no habíamos pasado más que de unos besos y suaves caricias, ella era tan pura y tan frágil que trataba cada día de agotarla lo máximo posible para que no quisiera más y no me diera posibilidad de lastimarla sabía que iba a suceder cada vez que me dejaba llevar por mi deseo. Esa había sido mi nueva estratagema… los osos me gustaban sí, pero prefería pasar tiempo con Bella y no amenazar con la baja abrupta de población de osos pardos en la península de Olimpia… para eso estaba Emmett.

El día había sido agotador para ella como los anteriores desde que había comenzado con esta estrategia, sabía que alguna vez tenía que ceder, porque era imposible para ella seguir soportando las tardes de calor en su cama mientras nos acariciábamos, sin señalar lo… duro que era para mí también.

Habíamos ido a Por Ángeles temprano junto con Alice, Jassper, Emmett y Rose a ver un partido de beisbol que Emmett deseaba ver. Las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes y familias y buscamos una que no diera de lleno el sol, el día estaba nublado y según Alice no había peligro en ese aspecto, pero solo para asegurarnos fuimos a la parte cubierta del estadio.

Toda nuestra familia se sentó delante de nosotros que acaparamos los asientos de atrás para poder acomodarnos como verdaderos novios sin importar quién nos viera, Bella a mi lado era lo más hermoso que podía haber y no había partido de beisbol que distrajera mi vista de ella.

_Es una vista magnifica Edward…_ murmuró ella mientras veía el estadio en todo su esplendor, pronto atardecería y si el clima venía como Alice lo había visto, se verían las estrellas en el cielo de Port Ángeles… quería verlas con ella.

_Si, le pedí a Emmett que consiguiera las mejores posiciones_ le susurré al oído, ella sonrió ampliamente y juntos vimos cómo los jugadores salían a la cancha,

_¡Vamos Wolfs!... a ganar!_ gritó Emmett a todo pulmón, la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor se contagió y comenzaron a gritar desaforados, Bella solo disfrutaba del espectáculo… yo la abracé por los hombros y sonreí feliz de compartir un momento así con mi novia… mi chica… mi dueña.

El juego había comenzado y ella se mostraba de lo más entusiasmada,The Wolfs habían hecho dos jonrones y el equipo contrario le llevaba la pelea, era un juego parejo y ambos tenían la posibilidad de ganar,

_He! Bella!... ¿Recuerdas las reglas del beisbol que te enseñé de pequeña?_ inquirió Emmett entusiasmado pero con otras ideas rondando en su cabeza,

_Si Emm… el jugador tiene que cubrir todas las bases para ganar la vuelta ¿no?_ preguntó ella,

_Si… es cierto. Pero…_ y el desgraciado me miró a mí con ese maldito pensamiento en su cabeza, _si el jugador se estanca en una base y no puede avanzar… pierde el juego_

_Oh…_ exclamó Bella mirando el partido y las posiciones de los jugadores, era demasiado inocente como para entender las suspicacias de Emmett… yo lo mataría.

_¿Y sabes una cosa?_ prosiguió él,

_Emmett…_ advertí,

_¿Qué?_ preguntó ella mirándome con el ceño fruncido,

_El jugador tienen que ser demasiado arriesgado y valiente para correr de base en base, mientras más avanza más cerca está de marcar puntos… y ganar el partido, pero si no lo hace… más cerca está de perder y que el partido quede para el otro equipo_

Apreté mis dientes ante sus palabras mientras la imagen del tal Jacob se reflejaba en su mente como si estuviera burlándose de mí… ¡Carajo! Si él se estaba burlando de mí…

_Emmett… cállate_ murmuré casi en un susurro, el maldito sonrió como si su hazaña hubiese tenido éxito y volteó para seguir con el partido, oí risitas aisladas de Alice y Jassper que tapaban disimuladamente su boca… Alice repasando las reglas del beisbol en la cabeza y Jassper chocaba su puño con el puño de Emmett,

_¿Qué sucede?_ la voz de mi Bella y su mano en mi antebrazo me relajó un poco y alcé la vista hacia ella que miraba preocupada,

_Nada…_ la calmé sonriendo,

_¿Y a demás sabes qué?..._ … y aquí vamos de Nuevo, maldito Emmett…

Cerré los ojos conteniéndome y miré hacia el campo de juego, Bella ignoró a Emmett y continuó acariciando mi brazo,

_Es bueno estar en la tercera base, es una cómoda posición… pero cuando llegas a la cuarta base… oh sí, esa es la gloria!_

_Ya basta Emmett_ murmuró Rosalie que al fin hizo el intento de frenar al idiota de mi hermano.

_¿Qué nena?... tú sí que eres consciente de lo qué me gusta completar la vuelta_ dijo entre risas, Rose rodó los ojos y decidí ignorarlo por el resto de la tarde, Bella sabía de alguna manera que sus comentarios me molestaban y también lo ignoró.

Más tarde, cuando el partido ya había terminado a favor de The wolfs de Porth Ángeles, salimos del estadio a conseguir la cena de Bella. Mi deseo era que comiera saludable en la mesa de un restaurant pero ella prefirió un burrito de un puesto de ventas…

_Mmm… ojalá pudieras probar esto, es delicioso_ mascullo mientras masticaba, hice una mueca de asco y negué con la cabeza… ella rió.

Caminábamos por la calle del estadio entre la gente, los demás se habían ido a recorrer las calles importantes de Porth Ángeles hacia el centro comercial, Bella prefería quedarse conmigo consciente de mi reciente enojo con Emmett.

_Quiero mostrarte algo amor_ murmuré tomándola de la mano, ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por mí. Fuimos hasta el Volvo y subimos, le abroché el cinturón y salimos de allí. La noche era tranquila, apacible y con el cielo despejado y límpido. Las estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros.

_¿Dónde vamos?_ preguntó al percatarse de que nos alejábamos hacia la carretera hacia Forks,

_Donde podamos verlas mejor…_ murmuré tomándole la mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y ese ínfimo contacto fue suficiente para darme valor y decidirme hacer esa noche lo que tanto había querido hacer.

Aparqué a un lado del bosque, el cielo aún estaba estrellado y sin luna, aunque no hacía falta, para mí la única luna a mi alrededor era Bella con el resplandor de su pálida piel. Bajé del auto y la ayudé a salir de él tomándola de la mano, la cual no solté mientras nos encaminábamos hacia nuestro prado.

_Aún recuerdo la última vez que vinimos aquí_ murmuró Bella mientras se subía a mi espalda, uno de sus brazos se cerró en torno a mi cuello y el otro pasó por debajo de mi brazo hasta abrazar por completo mi pecho,

_Fui un estúpido que huyó como un cobarde…_

_Solo fuiste un hombre asustado… o un vampiro asustado, porque no creo que un hombre hubiese tenido tanta voluntad en correr_

Reímos juntos dándole toda la razón para luego comenzar a correr entre los árboles. La ayudé a sostener sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y solo me dejé llevar por mis piernas ansiosas, tenía en mi cabeza un objetivo… tenía que empezar a ceder y debía concentrarme en eso. Y ni siquiera los suaves besos que Bella me daba en el cuello iban a poder distraerme,

_Te amo_ su voz tampoco…

_Yo también amor, solo déjame hacer esto ¿si?, quiero probar una cosa_

_Cualquier cosa que tú quieras hacer está bien… siempre y cuando luego no desaparezcas como la semana pasada en mi habitación_

Mientras corrí me acordé de ese momento en que me vi inundado de sensaciones y que solo atiné a escapar,

_Lo siento Bella, prometo no volver a hacerlo…_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿por qué la deseo tanto que estoy seguro que si sacio uno de esos deseos la mataría?... sí, probablemente por eso.

_Porque te amo y no quiero lastimarte…_ contesté, ella se aferró aún más a mi cuello y suspiró sobre mi oído,

_Con un "No" hubiese sido suficiente, no hacía falta escapar para dejarme en claro que no me deseas_

¿Qué?...

Me detuve en seco cuando aún faltaban metros para llegar al prado, la bajé de mi espalda y la miré de frente, ¿cómo podía pensar que yo no la deseaba?... Diablos! Si hasta podía quemarme vivo con tan solo pensar en ella.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?_ inquirí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el tono de mi voz. Estaba molesto, furioso!... ella no entendía nada, ni si quiera podía darse una idea de lo que yo sentía con cada uno de sus roces, ni siquiera podía llegar a sentir el tercio de las sensaciones que yo sentía cada vez que lo hacía,

_Sé que lo haces, sé que aún no soy suficientemente mujer… pero no entiendo porque en un minuto estamos… bien… y al otro ya no. Como si de repente yo fuera un repelente y no quisieras estar cerca de mí…_

_Óyeme bien Bella_ dije entre dientes, la tomé por los hombros y la empujé hasta que su espalda dio en un árbol cercano, vi su rostro nervioso… como si esperara que yo dijera algo que no quería escuchar. Me acerqué a su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de mi boca, _Te deseo como no te das una idea, todo… Todo! Me atrae a ti… tu olor, tu rostro, tu voz… eres como una droga para mí, una droga que ya no puedo evitar, te deseo tanto que duele_

Ella miró fijamente mis labios… y sonrió mordiéndose el labio,

_No hagas eso…_ le pedí, _¿no ves que no puedo contenerme?_

_No lo hagas…_ susurró suplicante _no lo hagas Edward… te deseo_

_No… Bella_ ella se acercó a mí y besó mis labios _ amor… te puedo… lastimar_ dije como pude, ella no se separó, mi ángel continuó tratando de distraerme besándome en los labios, mi boca ardía… ardía por ella, deseaba besarla tanto… tanto…

_Trata… te deseo Edward, por favor… solo trata_

Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y la besé con violencia, con toda la pasión que había contenido desde que probé sus besos, mi lengua se presionó contra la de ella degustándola, haciéndola virar en la mía, saboreando su esencia que calaba mis huesos, mi cuerpo se arrimó al suyo presionándola contra el árbol y sintiendo cada curva del suyo. Cuando se agitó para tratar de respirar desvié mi boca hacia su cuello y besé la suave piel de su clavícula, era tan endiabladamente suave que me consumía… gemí cuando su olor impregnó mis fosas nasales,

_Oh dios… Bella, detenme por favor_

Ella no respondió mi pedido, ella no estaba dispuesta a detener esto ya que su mano subió al cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar los botones con desesperación,

_Ven…_ le dije tomando su mano.

La noche era hermosa, el aire del prado de repente me parecía sofocante y me ahogaba, ella me ahogaba… necesitaba que supiera lo mucho que la deseaba. La llevé hasta el centro donde las pequeñas flores blancas en forma de estrellas formaban una alfombra, me detuve y la enfrenté,

_Hoy estarás rodeada de estrellas_ le dije antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla rápidamente, _recuéstate mi amor… y disfruta de la vista_

Me saqué mi abrigo de jean y lo acomodé en el suelo, el aire era cálido pero el suelo era frío como cada noche, ella se sentó y se recostó sobre la improvisada alfombra, yo me recosté a su lado sobre mi costado y con mis ojos fijos en ella que recorría el cielo estrellado con sus ojos,

_Es hermoso_ murmuró maravillada,

_Yo tengo una mejor vista_ mis labios fueron atraídos por su mandíbula y comencé a depositar suaves besos allí, mientras mi mano acariciaba el lado opuesto de su cuello, _¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeña que salíamos en las noches cálidas a mirar las estrellas en el patio de casa?_

_Si…_ musitó con voz contenida _recuerdo que me enseñabas las constelaciones_ un suspiro salió de su boca,

_Mmhhm_ mi lengua estaba ocupada recorriendo la extensión de su cuello y mi mano había comenzado a bajar por el contorno de su cuerpo, noté que su respiración se tornaba agitada y su corazón galopaba eufóricamente.

_Edward_ susurró,

Lamí la piel que se hinchaba con su vena palpitante y decidí no hacer más duro el momento para mí, tenía que concentrarme para no dañarla, ese era mi único objetivo a demás de darle el placer que ella tanto ansiaba. Entonces mi lengua subió sobre su piel hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y me concentré en ese punto que llegaba a estremecerla.

_Quédate quieta_ pedí, ella lo hizo… a pesar de su respiración jadeante y su corazón martillándole el pecho. Bajé mi mano por su vientre por encima de su remera hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans _solo… quédate quieta, hagamos esto juntos mi amor… por favor_

_Si…_

_Dios, Edward… después de casi ocho meses de práctica continua tú puedes hacer esto…_ _no la lastimarás…_

Desabroché el el jean mientras mi boca casi se comía la piel detrás de su oreja, ella había comenzado a jadear audiblemente y yo sentía un palpitar en mis pantalones, no sabía si iba a soportar… pero debía hacerlo, por ella… ya habría tiempo para mí.

_Diablos Bella… necesito que me mantengas a raya… ¿quieres decirme sus nombres?_

_¿Lo… los nombres?.. oh dios…_

_Vamos bebé_ susurré en su oído, mi mano se adentró por debajo de su jean hasta que sentí la tela de encaje que recubría mi tesoro más preciado, me congelé por un instante y cerré fuertemente los ojos, escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y gemí… _Oh Bella… mi amor, por… favor_

Ella gimió y respiró varias veces antes de hablar, _... humm… ¿la osa mayor?_

Entonces mis dedos comenzaron a moverse vacilantes, recorrí con las yemas la orilla de la suave tela, y al adentrar mis dedos por debajo golpeó contra mí el aroma de su excitación, traté de distraerme hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello inhalando lo más que pudiera su olor a fresas. No ayudó mucho… pero me distrajo momentáneamente.

Nunca imaginé que llagar a este paso, fuera tan duro para mí. Gemí nuevamente mientras mis dedos se adentraban más y más hacia su centro,

_Otro… por favor_ rogué cuando sentí esa suavidad que la protegía,

_Oh… mm…_ jadeó con su pecho subiendo y bajando _ la… ¿Andro… meda?... creo_

_Si amor… ¿sabías que ella era tan hermosa como las nereidas… sin embargo tan frágil e inocente que enamoró al gran guerrero Perseo?... ¿sabías qué él… luchó contra los mismos dioses para tenerla?...mi amor… mi Andrómeda_ mis dedos encontraron el tesoro debajo del encaje… _oh Bella…_ y se hundieron en una exquisita humedad y calidez del que sabía que me haría adicto irremediablemente. Mi boca besó su cuello con avidez al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se adentraron en ella. Tan profundo, apretado y glorioso…

_Oh Edward…_ gimió arqueando la espalda. La palma de mi mano acaparó su centro y sentí su pequeño botón que anhelaba ser satisfecho, llamaba la liberación, un pequeño palpitar pudo ser percibido por mi desarrollado sentido del tacto,

_Continua… amor_ le pedí, solo su voz podía mantener mi autocontrol y no perderme en mi objetivo,

_Veo… ah… al León… menor_ gimió, sus piernas se abrieron levemente mientras mi dedo invadía su entrada una y otra vez tan osadamente, delicado y tierno sin embargo… porque a pesar de la excitación estaba logrando mantener mi foco en ella, en lo que tenía en mis manos, mi vida misma.

_Bien bebé…_ susurré cuando ella levantó sus caderas, mi rostro aún estaba hundido en su cuello tratando a duras penas de no ver lo que le estaba haciendo, si miraba… no soportaría más y arrancaría mi ropa para hundirme en ella. _No es una… maldita casualidad que el León esté tan cerca de la pequeña Andrómeda… tan hermosa y tan frágil… siempre a su lado para defenderla, para protegerla_

_Ed… Ward_ gimió volteando su rostro al mío, _por favor… un poco… más_

_Si mi amor… te daré todo_

Mis dedos entraron una y otra vez en su carne caliente y húmeda, levanté levemente mi cabeza para verla recibir su primer orgasmo, su primera experiencia conmigo, no la definitiva, no la que la marcaría para siempre mía… pero nuestro primer acercamiento como hombre y mujer. Quería verla, quería ver la dilatación de sus pupilas al venirse en mi mano, quería ver su pánico pasajero al estar a punto de llegar a ese cielo que deseaba tocar con ella, quería ver el cambio… ese sutil pero inmenso cambio que surgiría en ella pasar de la expectación al placer absoluto… al todo.

_Oh Edward!_ gimió y gimió mientras se arqueaba sobre nuestro prado, dios… nunca más lo vería de la misma forma,

_Dámelo Bella… dámelo preciosa_

Entonces la sentí tensarse, su respiración apremiante se aceleró hasta el punto de no retorno y su corazón… diablos! Su corazón se disparó en la noche fría como si fuera capaz de salirse de su pecho y alcanzar esas estrellas que eran testigos de su placer,

_Ed… waard!_ gritó sin poder contenerse, la voz de la lujuria. Su estreches se contrajo en mi dedo y pude sentir ese líquido almizclado que llenaba el aire de feromonas, lo sentí sobre mí… y parecía un almíbar que cubría mi mano invitándome a probarlo, un delicioso y tentador almíbar que bañó en un momento mis dedos a medida que ella atravesaba ese minuto culmine. Pequeños lamentos surgieron de su pecho como los últimos vestigios de eso que había provocado una ligera convulsión en todo su cuerpo.

_Bella…_ musité aún mirándola, el más adorable sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas y pecho mientras su cuerpo se relajaba sobre la hierba. _dios… eres hermosa_

Ella quedó tendida laxa y agotada, restableciendo su respiración con suaves suspiros, sus ojos cerrados y un puñado de hierba en su mano. Saqué la mía de su centro húmedo y evité respirar la fragancia de su éxtasis y como un loco hedonista escondí mi mano debajo de mi camisa, para bañar mi piel de su esencia.

Me recosté a su lado observándola, siempre mis ojos fijos en ella. Su respiración se hizo tan tranquila que por un momento pensé que se había dormido, pero luego de unos minutos de suma calma ella abrió los parpados y miró al cielo y luego de un largo suspiro, sonrió…

_Valla llegada a la tercera base_ susurró para luego reírse.

Me quedé mirándola embelezado… ¿Ella sabía?... ¿ella sabía de esa estúpida analogía?... ¿dónde lo había aprendido? ¿quién carajo se la había enseñado?. Fruncí el entrecejo y me retorcí en mi miseria deseando poder obtener algo de su cerebro, ella me miró luego de que su risa se calmara y acarició mi mejilla,

_Amor… toda la población adolescente de Estados Unidos sabe eso._ dijo con voz divertida,

_Pensé que no sabías, Emmett puede ser muy estúpido a veces_

_Lo sé, por eso le di a entender que yo no lo sabía… sino no iba a detenerse con sus bromas, aunque fue duro simplemente ignorarlo_ meditó…

_Eres mi pequeña astuta…_ besé su mejilla y no me pude detener, mis labios corrieron lentamente disfrutando cada centímetro de su rostro, ida y vuelta hasta sus labios _estoy tan terriblemente enamorado de ti_

Su mano tomó el cabello de mi nuca y tiró hacia ella para que sus labios comieran literalmente los míos, su lengua se adentró en mi boca y gemí al sentir su sabor caliente dando vida a la mía, me aferré a su cintura y nos quedamos allí en el prado mostrándole todo mi amor con besos y caricias.

Diario de Bella, edad 16 años:

No sé qué pensar ya. Edward estuvo estas dos últimas semanas demasiado raro para mi gusto, salía sin justificarme sus salidas y hacía llamadas telefónicas a escondidas mías, sin contar con las llamadas que eran dirigidas a él. Una tarde de la semana pasada peleamos porque atendí la llamada de una mujer que buscaba a Edward, era una mujer joven por lo visto… y con una voz demasiado dulce, él solo me dijo que se trataba de alguien que lo buscaba por asuntos que tenían que ver con Carlisle.

No le creí…

Todo había comenzado después de nuestra noche en el prado, día a día luego de esa magnífica noche, él parecía ensimismado por algo pero yo no podía saber por qué. Y lo único que se me ocurría pensar era lo peor. Esa noche él había quedado insatisfecho, yo había obtenido el placer más intenso que él me había dado jamás, pero yo por él no había hecho nada… y me arrepiento, porque ahora estoy pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez él se fue a descargar por otro lado, con otras manos y con otras caricias.

Y dolía tanto pensar eso…

Le pregunté decenas de veces qué le sucedía, pero siempre me salía con evasivas cómo "_No sé de qué estás hablando" o "Estas confundida…"…_y era tan frustrante. Los únicos momentos que estábamos bien solo era por las noches cuando él venía a abrazarme para ayudarme a entrar al mundo de los sueños, yo dormía en sus brazos… pero al final no sabía a ciencia cierta quién habitaba su corazón.

Luego de estar esas últimas semanas con el corazón en un hilo y el peor de los ánimos anoche decidí que ya había sido suficiente.

Edward no estaba en casa, había salido con la escusa de que debía ir de cacería cuando siempre lo hacía por las mañanas cuando yo estaba en el Instituto para darle la posibilidad de estar conmigo el resto del día,

_Alice… ¿qué sucede?_ pregunté bajando la escalera, Esme me miró con preocupación desde el sofá con unos catálogos en su regazo y Rosalie palmeó a su lado mientras se sentaba, Alice me miró con preocupación y sonrió indulgente tomándome de la mano,

_Ven…_

Me dejé llevar por ella y me senté a su lado y a lado de Rosalie que palmeó su regazo para que recostara mi cabeza, había estado llorando desde que Edward se fue horas antes,

_¿Qué es?_ dije sorbiendo mi nariz,

_¿Puedes calmarte?_ los dedos de Rosalie acariciaron mi cabello mientras hablaba _si sigues llorando no lograras nada más que deprimirte más_

_Bella… créeme cuando te digo que Edward no te haría daño pequeña, lo conozco lo suficiente como para creerlo fervientemente_ Esme se acercó a mí a acariciar mi espalda y me sentía estúpida, seguramente era una insegura dramática que lloraba por nada, pero ¿por qué él me hacía eso?...

_Esme… no lo entiendo, no sé qué pensar y una vez ya me lastimó marchándose ¿y si lo hace de nuevo?_ mascullé entre lágrimas,

_Bella… si él lo llega a hacer lo mataré, créemelo… toda la familia lo hará_ replicó Rose acariciándome,

_Solo quiero que él sea sincero conmigo… si a caso encontró a alguien más… que me lo diga, que me diga que no soy lo suficientemente mujer que él esperaba, que me diga que no me ama… pero esto me está matando_

_Bella_ la voz de Alice sonó alarmada y al voltear a mirarla me miraba con pánico, ella estaba parada frente al ventanal que daba al patio y supe que algo sabía… ¿cómo era posible que no supiera si ella veía el futuro?... seguramente lo había visto acostarse con otra mujer y lo estaba ocultando… gemí y escondí mi rostro en el regazo de Rose al pensar que era así, _Bella escúchame…_ entonces sentí su mano tomando mi hombro, _tú sabes que yo nunca te mentiría… no puedo decir nada porque él me mataría, pero… no es lo que tu estas pensando y mañana lo descubrirás… cree en mí Bella, créeme._

Y decidí creer… porque eres lo más fácil, porque era menos doloroso inventarse una razón por su forma de actuar que no fuera el engaño y porque después de todo él había prometido que no me volvería a lastimar… debía tener fe en él.

Me dormí por la noche pensando en él y cuando estaba por caer en lo profundo de mi sueño sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y sus labios besaron mi frente, me alzó entre sus brazos para hacerse lugar en la cama y se acostó a mi lado… y solo unas palabras recuerdo mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla borrando tal vez mi rastro de lágrimas,

_Tu eres la única que me guía en mi oscuridad… que me lleva a mi hogar, porque mi hogar eres tú. Te necesito a mi lado… te necesito más que a mi vida_ un suave beso plantó en mi frente _esta noche dormirás bien amor, porque yo estaré a tu lado… y valdrá la pena esperar por mí… ya verás_

El Instituto fue solo una película repetida en mi día a día, algo me decía que le creyera, que no hiciera oídos sordos a las palabras de Alice… asique dejé atrás los malos pensamientos y decidí creerle a Alice, ella nunca me mentiría.

Cuando Edward me fue a buscar al Instituto decidí poner mi mejor cara feliz e ir en su encuentro, aunque por dentro mi alma estuviera rompiéndose, él salió del auto mientras me acercaba yo y abrió la puerta del acompañante para mí, le regalé una de mis sonrisas más sinceras y entré en el Volvo,

Él se sentó en su lugar, tomó mi mano y besó el dorso,

_¿Cómo estás?_ me preguntó con cierto recelo, si ayer había visto en las mentes de la familia que había estado llorando tal vez le sorprendiese lo bien que me mostraba hoy,

_Bien…_

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo con una mueca de incredulidad mientras salía hacia la carretera,

_¿Y por qué estas tan feliz?_

Me mordí el labio tratando de no ser tan efusiva, él era mus suspicaz y si sospechaba algo de lo que yo sospechaba de él, iba a encontrar la explicación perfecta para poner cómo excusa _No lo sé… tal vez… algo que me dijo Alice me tiene así_

Me maldije a mí misma por meter a Alice en esto, él podía enojarse con ella creyendo que me había dicho algo, pero yo seguía creyendo en Alice… ella no me mentiría…

_Por favor… Alice no me puede mentir_… pensé.

_¿Qué te dijo?_ me preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa,

_Mmm… nada importante, solo que hoy puede ser un día muy especial_ dije despreocupadamente,

_Dime Bella… ¿qué te dijo que sucederá hoy?_ insistió luego de unos segundos de parecer pensativo, me mordí el labio ¿por qué había nombrado a Alice?...

_Bella ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso y decirme que te dijo mi hermana que sucedería hoy?_

Yo sacudí la cabeza en forma negativa y sonreí nuevamente, él parecía nervioso…

_Hay… Alice me va a matar_ susurré para mí,

_No… yo la mataré a ella primero_ contestó mirando la carretera algo enfadado,

_No te enojes con ella Edward, ella fue la única que me pidió que siguiera confiando en ti mientras todas estas últimas semanas estuviste ocupado saliendo sin explicaciones y haciendo llamadas misteriosas_ le reproché finalmente, él me miró con nerviosismo y peinó su cabello con una mano freneticamente, la velocidad del auto fue en aumento mientras yo pensaba que había dado en el clavo…

Oh dios…

Miré por la ventana resignada mordiéndome el labio mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, no lo miré por temor a confirmar lo que mi mente sospechaba… ¿sería que por primera vez las visiones de Alice fallaran?...

_¿Me estas engañando?_ le pregunté sin poder contenerme más, una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y vi cómo entrabamos al camino que llevaba a la casa a toda velocidad, él no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la entrada. Se bajó rápidamente del auto y abrió mi puerta acuclillándose a mi lado,

_Bella…_ sus ojos parecían reflejar su pánico y eso fue el aliciente para mis sollozos, _ve a tu cuarto y sobre tu cama encontrarás la respuesta_

¿Qué me iba a encontrar allí? ¿la mujer con la que se estaba acostando? ¿a caso me lo iba a refregar en la cara?...

Bajé del auto y entré a la casa, Alice y Esme me miraban desde el ventanal que daba al patio, y lanzaron un beso al aire antes de salir corriendo al bosque, seguramente para buscar su caza.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y vacilé tomando la perilla de la puerta, si era una mujer la que estaba recostada en mi cama no estaba segura de que Esme y Alice hubiesen estado tan tranquilas y menos que la hubiesen dejado pasar,

_Cree en Alice, idiota!... cree en Alice…_

Entré a mi cuarto finalmente y mis pulmones arrojaron todo el aire contenido al ver sobre mi cama. Sobre ella había un paquete del tamaño de un libro, de papel blanco y un lazo rosa, al menos no era una mujer…

Avancé hacia la cama y tomé el paquete entre mis manos temblorosas y rasgué el envoltorio, dentro había una pequeña caja de Tiffany, era de forma alargada así que respiré tranquila… no podía ser eso tan pronto… ¿o sí?...

Abrí la caja suavemente casi temiendo lo que habría adentro y sonreí al encontrarme con una pulsera de plata con una inscripción en su parte plana…

"_Mi corazón te pertenece para siempre"_

Pero había algo más dentro de la caja, justo a un lado de la pulsera un sobre blanco que decía "Ábreme"…

Rápidamente lo tomé y dejé la pulsera sobre mi cama, luego me la pondría. Abrí el sobre y mis ojos se agrandaron al ver el contenido, tardé unos segundos leyendo hasta que mi voz pareció reaccionar,

_¡¿Un viaje a Florencia, Italia?_ llevé una mano a mi boca sorprendida _Oh por dios…_

Y salí corriendo de allí con los boletos de avión en mano, bajé las escaleras temiendo tropezar y caer por ellas y levanté la cabeza para ver a Edward al final de estas esperándome, su rostro me decía todo… él estaba triste.

Corrí bajando los últimos escalones y me tiré a sus brazos que se abrieron rápidamente para recibirme en ellos,

_Dios Edward… perdóname por haber dudado!_ besé su mejilla, su mentón, sus comisuras hasta que me adueñé de sus labios, esos labios que eran mío… nada más que míos. _Perdóname mi amor. Perdóname por favor… por favor…_

Él me sostuvo con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y me apretó tan fuerte como podía sin llegar a matarme,

_¿Cuando vas a entender que eres tú y solo tú?_ susurró aliviado _te amo tanto Bella… ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños… adelantado._

_Oh dios… ¿Florencia?... ¿en serio?_ gemí antes de besarlo nuevamente _te amo tanto_ lo besé nuevamente _tanto mi amor…_ y una vez más… _perdóname… te amo_

Y lloré de felicidad…

* * *

**Hola amores! No se pueden quejar, vamos actualizando seguidito ¿he?... espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!**


	28. Florencia

**Florencia**

* * *

Diario de Bella a la edad de 16 años

Su mano recorrió el contorno de mi cintura mientras su respiración fría chocaba contra mi cuello, había soñado algo hermoso que no recuerdo de que iba pero definitivamente estaba dispuesta a quedarme con la realidad, mientras él estuviera en ella todo sería fantástico.

Un suave beso gélido en la piel de mi cuello me estremeció y con una de mis manos tomé la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos,

_¿Ya es hora?_ pregunté lo más claramente posible, mi voz pastosa me avergonzó en cuanto él respondió con esa suave voz aterciopelada,

_Casi… no pude resistirme a tu piel… sigue durmiendo Bella, yo te despertaré_ un nuevo beso se posó en mi cuello… ¿él creía que iba a poder seguir durmiendo luego de eso?.

_Oh Edward Cullen de ninguna manera soy inmune a tus encantos amor… cada vez te deseo más y más…_

Volteé para estar frente a él y metí mi mano por debajo de su remera, él emitió un sonido medio gemido medio gruñido, enredé mis piernas en las suyas y apoyé mi frente en su pecho,

_¿Cuánto falta?_ pregunté tratando de mantener a raya mi impaciencia y no parecer desesperada,

_¿Estas impaciente Isabella Cullen_

_Maldición…_

_Solo… espero que no me dejes durmiendo aquí y te vayas solo Edward Cullen_ bromeé, por supuesto que sabía que él no me iba a dejar sola, él me regaló ese viaje para mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete que sería en dos días y lo hizo pensando en ir junto a mí…

_Ni loco amor, tu irás aunque te niegues… no puedo esperar a que estemos al fin solos sin la molestia aquí…_ reí mientras el besaba mi cuello una vez más. El río sobre mi cuello y murmuró algo así como "Calma Alice… es broma", lo cual me causó un escalofrío que caló hasta mis huesos.

_Si haces eso otra vez no podré dormirme _ le advertí _de hecho no creo poder hacerlo ¿cuánto falta?_

_Solo unas tres horas para tomar el avión… mm… repartidas en una hora hacia Seatlle y unas cinco horas y media para llegar a Roma y de allí una hora hasta Florencia… me temo que no puedo calcular el tiempo para llegar a nuestro hotel porque eso depende del tráfico y del tiempo de transporte que tomemos, lo cual tengo cubierto… un hermoso porche nos espera para ir más rápido ya que…

_Ya!..._ le corté. No era un secreto que Edward estaba casi más entusiasmado por este viaje que yo misma que era la festejada, él no lo quería admitir pero allí estaba, cada vez que hablaba de Florencia era para dar una enorme perorata sobre la ciudad y sus lugares y nuestro hotel y lo bien que lo pasaríamos.

Las últimas semana habían sido un reto soportarlo, parecía que nunca hubiese viajado y de hecho lo habíamos hecho mucho en el pasado, pero nunca a Italia… nunca a ese lugar que ambos amábamos tanto. Ahora Edward había vuelto a ser un niño, un pequeño niño entusiasmado por ir a Disney Word y lo amaba… amaba a ese Edward apasionado y deseoso de pasar el mejor tiempo conmigo, amaba su ingenuidad, su reciente amor por las cosas más pequeñas, su pasión y sobre todo… solo él, lo amaba entero y no podía concebir una vida sin él, sin contagiarme de esa felicidad. Lo quería para siempre…

_Perdón pequeña… solo duérmete ¿si?_susurró sobre mi oído antes de besar el lóbulo, _duerme mi amor_

Y creo que me dormí… sus fuertes brazos, que en contacto con mi cuerpo se transformaban en mantequilla, se ciñeron alrededor y su suave voz arrullándome como cuando en mis primeros años lo necesitaba tan mal para poder vivir… eso no había cambiado.

No sé realmente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Edward me despertó una vez más con suaves besos en mi oído y sus manos en mi cintura desnuda, esta vez las primeras luces del día entraban por mi ventana y jugaban a hacer sombras en las paredes.

_¿Es hora?_ repetí somnolienta, solo con un simple "si" hubiera bastado… pero a él se le ocurrió abrazarme con fuerza por la cintura y gemir sobre mi cuello,

_Si mi amor, ya es hora de volar_ murmuró sobre m cabello, sonreí y asentí lánguidamente, me desperecé estirándome un poco y volteé a verlo, sus ojos que le habían robado la luz al sol brillaban incesantemente y una sonrisa hermosa adornaba su perfecto rostro. Me mordí el labio al verlo tan hermoso, nunca me cansaría de fascinarme… él era el perfecto hombre y había nacido para ser vampiro… y era mío.

_Bien ¿qué esperamos?, Florencia nos espera_ acaricié su mejilla y él sonrió más ampliamente. Se acercó a mí y me besó profundamente antes de levantarme y llevarme con él.

Alice nos llevaba, el sol aún estaba saliendo por el horizonte y parecía que atrasaba lo inevitable. Aunque también estuve agradecida, podíamos llegar a Italia sin que los rayos llegaran hasta le hermosa piel de granito de Edward, ¿me preguntó cómo tendremos que hacer cuando el sol brille en Florencia?... Lo único que me imaginé fue que en esas ocasiones, el hotel sería nuestro refugio… podía lidiar con eso.

_Bella aprovecha todo lo que coloqué en tu maleta_ me pidió Alice cuando estábamos esperando en el área de embarque, Edward se había ido a confirmar lo boletos y a despachar las maletas. La miré inquisidoramente… aunque creo que no quería saber lo que ella había guardado en mi maleta después de todo, lo descubriría en Florencia. _En serio, créeme… me lo agradecerás y Edward también_ rompió en una sonrisa alzando las cejas.

Rodé los ojos cuando me dio una sonrisa sugestiva, ¿en qué mundo pude haber creído que esta pequeña mujer que me daba consejos en materia sexual, por que estaba segura que de eso se trataba, fue alguna vez considerada mi tía?... se supone que las tías no hacen eso.

Edward volvió minutos después y tomó mi cintura para luego despedirnos de Alice que le dijo expresamente que todo iba a salir bien. Edward negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa sarcástica y me obligó a caminar sin antes despedirme de mi entrometida ex tía ninfomanía. Subimos al avión y nos acomodamos en primera clase en nuestros cómodos asientos, miré a mi alrededor y finalmente comprendí de lo grande de este viaje... dios… iba a estar a solas con Edward.

_¿Estas nerviosa?_ preguntó él cuando me encontró mordiéndome el labio y mirando por la ventanilla del avión de manera ausente, lo miré de vuelta y le sonreí dejando mis miedos momentáneos atrás. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, es decir, iba a estar finalmente a solas con él… mi novio, el amor de mi vida… mi ex padre… diablos! Sonaba tan horrible esa palabra ahora. Y yo verdaderamente estaba tan nerviosa, pero no por lo que podía llegar a suceder, si sucedía algo era porque realmente estábamos seguros de nuestro amor… yo al menos estaba cien por ciento segura de mi amor por él, solo que no sabía si luego de ese viaje él seguiría considerándome lo suficiente mujer para él.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro cuando sentí que el avión estaba ya corriendo por la pista, él tomó mi mano y con la otra acarició mis cabellos y mi mejilla,

_Te amo tanto mi amor, solo espero que este viaje sea el mejor regalo para ti… estoy cuidando que sea así ¿sabes?. Te prometo que será maravilloso…_ susurró a centímetros de mi oído,

_Solo espero que sea lo mismo para ti_

_Lo será si tu estas conmigo… solo tu presencia hace que el lugar donde estemos sea el cielo para mí_ plantó un beso en mi frente y se separó de mí ligeramente para inclinar mi asiento más cómodamente, _duerme lo que yo no te dejé dormir amor, te despertaré cuando estemos en Roma_

Sonreí sin poder decidirme si babear por ese hombre que tenía en frente o si lanzarme a él y llenarlo de besos hasta que venga la policía aeroportuaria y nos separe, tal vez lo segundo era más tentador pero… ¿arriba de un avión? ¿Con tantos testigos?... no, lo dejaría para Florencia.

Cerré los ojos y caí en la inconciencia por segunda vez en ese día, solo sentí los dedos de mi vampiro enredándose entre mi cabello y las suaves caricias que le daba a mi piel.

"Signori passeggeri, benvenuto alla città di Roma. Vi auguriamo buon soggiorno. Grazie per volare con noi."

En la nebulosa de mi sueño sentí esa sensual voz femenina, no podía distinguir lo que decía hasta que lo dijo en varios idiomas más. Por otro lado lo que me despertó de mi sueño fueron los fríos toques en mi cuello y mis labios y la ternura y suavidad de esas caricias. Abrí los ojos solo para ver a los pasajeros de alrededor mío buscando sus pertenencias en los porta maletas del avión y preparándose para descender,

_¿Vamos mi amor? Bienvenida a Italia_ mi mirada se desvió hacia el hermoso hombre que tenía a mi lado, que me miraba expectante y con un brillo inusual en sus ojos,

_¿Ya?... ¿Ya llegamos?_ le pregunté volteando a ver por la ventanilla del avión, allí afuera miles de pequeños carritos llevaban y traían equipaje y otro aviones retozaban alrededor, _Valla…_ susurré maravillada, fue como si nunca hubiese salido del aeropuerto de Seatlle.

Edward bajó mi pequeño bolso de mano y literalmente me empujó fuera del avión a través de la manga de abordaje, yo solo estaba obnubilada mirando todo alrededor, la gente iba y venía hablando italiano y otros idiomas y no podía dejar de notar lo lindo que era escucharlos,

_Creo que tendría que haber tomado clases de italiano antes de venir_ dije lo suficientemente alto sabiendo que Edward me escucharía,

_Eso no es problema, el italiano es fácil… aprenderás rápido_ su mano tomó mi cintura y fuimos al área de migraciones y a buscar nuestras maletas

_¿Y ahora?... ¿esperaremos?_ él me encaminó hacia un área de espera y escaneó rápidamente con su mirada la gran tabla con los siguientes vuelos programados que colgaba de la pared,

_Solo media hora hasta tomar el vuelo a Florencia…_ dijo él acariciando mi espalda, miré por la gran ventana que me mostraba las actividades del aeropuerto y vi a lo lejos la ciudad de Roma,

_Me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo disponible para conocer la ciudad del Vaticano…_ murmuré algo cabizbaja, él me acercó a su cuerpo y besó mi frente,

_Lo haremos a la vuelta… habrá todo el tiempo del mundo mi amor_

Minutos después estábamos despachando nuestro equipaje en un nuevo avión, esta vez hacia nuestro destino definitivo. La vista desde el aire era fabulosa, los campos verdes vestían la tierra por doquier y el sol brillaba sobre las carreteras lejanas que surcaban la Toscana como cuadros de ajedrez. Edward sonreía maravillado pero extrañamente no tenía su mirada puesta en la ventanilla como yo, sino que la tenía fija en mí.

Una hora después estábamos recorriendo la manga de abordaje que conectaba el avión con el aeropuerto, recogimos nuestras maletas y pasamos por la zona de migraciones. Yo solo iba con la sonrisa en mi rostro que amenazaba con no salir jamás, al menos mientras estuviéramos aquí.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto Edward sacó de su bolso de mano un par de anteojos y una gorra con visera, se lo colocó y tuve que reprimir las ganas inmensas de lanzarme a su cuello y besarlo hasta perder la conciencia, simplemente le sonreí y me mordí el labio ansiosa a que llegáramos al hotel.

_Ahora si te ves como un adolescente_ murmuré caminando a su lado hacia la salida del aeropuerto, él me miró por un momento y me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa torcida. A penas tocamos la vereda un hombre me llamó la atención, nos miraba vacilante y caminé junto a Edward cuando se dirigió hacia él,

_¿Señor Cullen?_ preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a Edward, él asintió y el señor extendió la mano a modo de saludo, se saludaron y él hombre miró su mano intrigado tal vez por la frialdad de su piel _ah… eh…benvenuti a Firenze, è un onore signore Cullen, ecco la vostra auto._

Fruncí el ceño al no captar ni una palabra más que "Cullen" y miré a Edward que tomó las llaves del auto que el hombre le ofrecía y asentía agradecido,

_Molte grazie. È tutta la documentazione in ordine?_ preguntó en un perfecto italiano,

_ Sì, signore. E 'tutto in ordine, potete stare certi_

Edward asintió y luego de tomarse de las manos nuevamente saludándose en italiano, tomó mi cintura para ayudarme a subir al auto estilizado negro que nos esperaba cerca de nosotros. Mi mirada embelesada no se pudo despegar de ese hermoso vampiro, que me había embobado con esa voz aterciopelada hablando en italiano. Pude sentir que ese acento envió una corriente eléctrica hasta mi bajo vientre. Tendría que pedirle que me hablara en italiano más tarde esa noche.

_¿Qué?_ inquirió mirándome con una ceja levantada. Pestañé y me di cuenta que estábamos dentro del auto y él manejaba por la carretera empedrada a toda velocidad, se había quitado las gafas oscuras y su gorra, frunció el ceño frustrado y no pude evitar reír cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza en el asiento. Lo oí bufar a mi lado, _ Encima te ríes!... Bella, no sabes de qué manera sufro al no poder leer tu mente y a demás de eso te ríes_ se revolvió el cabello con una mano mientras y me pareció algo tan adorable.

_Es que en algún momento de mi vida, más precisamente algunas de estas noches, me gustaría que me hables en italiano al oído mientras tus manos recorren mi piel desnuda_ sin pretenderlo, mi voz salió más sensual de lo que quería. Sentí que el auto se desvió levemente y él enseguida reaccionó redireccionándolo sobre el camino.

_Maldición Bella…_ gruñó ya con ambas manos en el volante, cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió al instante sacudiendo la cabeza levemente. ¿A caso con solo esas palabras había sido capaz de aturdir los sentidos de un vampiro?. Mi pecho se hinchó y sonreí para mis adentros orgullosa de mí misma, miré hacia la ventana y no lo volví a provocar.

Mi atención se centró en el hermoso paisaje, las hermosas praderas y bosquecillos de árboles bajos se extendían hasta donde mis ojos llegaban, por tramos las grandes arboledas de pinos y cipreses flanqueaban el camino,

_Estamos en la región de la Toscana_ murmuró Edward señalando con su dedo hacia mi ventana _todas esas plantaciones que se extienden en los campos son viñas_

_Ok, mañana cumplo diecisiete años y no me iré de Italia sin probar el vino de la Toscana_ volteé a verlo y sonreía guiñándole un ojo.

_Mi amor, no te dejaré ir de Italia sin probar todas sus exquisiteces, aunque yo no pueda acompañarte a hacerlo, tú lo harás…_ él tomó mi mano y besó el dorso para luego ponerla en su regazo mientras su pulgar hacía círculos suaves en mi piel.

La ciudad de Florencia apareció minutos después tras una colina llena de plantaciones y era como una ciudad fuera de este mundo… o al menos perteneciente a otro tiempo. Las casas y murallas de granito sólido y de paredes blancas me hacían rememorar escenas de películas sobre reinos antiguos y tierras distantes, sin duda Florencia era una de las ciudades más antiguas de Europa… la rica historia que guardaba entre sus paredes gritaba por ser descubierta. Las calles de adoquines eran lugares de encuentros entre la gente y los medios de transporte, la música en las calles escondidas entre los edificios, las grandes plazas y catedrales, la limpieza y lo cálido del lugar solo pude alguna vez imaginármelo en mis sueños.

Todo allí era glorioso, digno para perdurar en el tiempo como un antiguo tesoro de la arquitectura y urbanismo… lo antiguo con lo nuevo, el arte con la modernidad… no podía ser más feliz de estar allí.

Bajé la ventanilla del auto y un golpe de calor entró en el auto, el cual sin darme cuenta, había estado con el aire acondicionado encendido.

_¿En qué estación están?_ pregunté con la mitad de la cabeza fuera de la ventana para tratar inútilmente de apaciguar el calor sofocante, mi cabello volaba libre al viento y cerré los ojos ante la estupenda sensación.

_Están a fines de verano, pero aquí no se sienten las estaciones… siempre es así de caluroso no importa el momento del año_

_Oh! Dichosos ellos!..._

Suspiré aliviada cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi baja espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, acarició levemente sobre la orilla de mi pantalón y subió lentamente recorriendo mi columna,

_Qué bueno que estoy aquí para poder refrescar tu piel_ murmuró con voz áspera,

_Si mi amor, un frío que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor…_

Pronto llegamos a un hotel con vista a un lago, Edward se detuvo frente a un alto edificio de piedra antigua, con banderas pequeñas en el frente y un botones en la entrada, el hombre al vernos llegar se apresuró a rodear el auto para abrir mi puerta,

_Benvenuti a L´Hotel Berchielli_

_Gratcie_ dije vacilante mientras Edward salía de su lado con una sonrisa, supongo que primero las damas… alcé las cejas mirándolo y rodé los ojos, él le entregó las llaves del porche mientras otro botone salía a nuestro encuentro para llevar las maletas. Edward tomó mi mano y seguimos al empleado del hotel hasta el área de registración. Luego de realizar el papeleo correspondiente, fuimos hasta el ascensor junto al botone con nuestras maletas.

_¿Qué te parece hasta ahora?_ murmuró en mi oído mientras sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura desde atrás, sonreí recostando mi cabeza en su hombro,

_Es hermoso mi amor… aunque por lo pronto solo deseo tomar un baño y descansar un poco_ él besó mi cabello a la altura de mi oído y suspiró,

_Lo harás cariño, en cuanto lleguemos te pondrás cómoda y prepararé la tina para ti…_

_Gratcie…_ dije con una sonrisa, él rió suavemente en mi oído y besó una vez más mi cabello,

_No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces mi amor, te amo…_

_Y yo a ti…_ dije con mis parpados empezando a pesar.

El timbre del ascensor al llegar a nuestro piso me despertó lo suficiente como para salir hacia el corredor y caminar con la mano de Edward tomando mi cintura, llegamos a nuestra habitación y el botone dejó las maletas cerca de la entrada. Caminé hasta adentrarme en la suite, era grande… demasiado grande solo para nosotros dos, podría vivir una familia entera en ella, cómodamente. Caminé hasta una de las ventanas cercanas y me maravillé con la vista, estaba cayendo la tarde en Florencia y los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en las aguas del lago que teníamos enfrente, la parte antigua de la ciudad estaba del otro lado y el sol se perdía entre los edificios… era un momento sublime. Abrí la ventana de doble hoja que me separaba del balcón y cerré los ojos tomando aire italiano… ¿cuán afortunada era? Mucho sin duda…

Apoyé las manos sobre la barandilla de acero forjado que y miré la calle debajo de nosotros, la gente parecía terminar con su rutina diaria para volver a sus hogares… ¿cómo sería la vida nocturna en Florencia? ¿Cómo sería vivir aquí?

_ Un penique por tus pensamientos_ murmuró Edward detrás de mí, sonreí y negué con la cabeza…

_Son pensamientos tontos, pagarías una fortuna para solo desilusionarte_ sentí sus manos ceñirse en mi cintura y ahogué un grito cuando me alzó rápidamente en el aire, no pasó más de un segundo que me encontré parada con todo mi cabello revuelto, frente al espejo de lo que parecía ser el baño… a juzgar por la gran bañera de hidromasaje que había en un rincón y lo amplio y luminoso que lo hacía parecer las venecitas en las paredes.

_Tu baño está listo princesa_ murmuró detrás de mí, al darme vuelta él estaba cerrando los grifos de la enorme bañera antigua, las burbujas flotaban por encima y el suave olor a flores inundó el lugar, _Ven…_ Edward extendió una mano hacia mí y avancé un paso… dos, para tomarla.

Sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos él tiró de mi mano y con la otra acarició mi mejilla reverentemente, sus ojos me decían tantas cosas… que me estremecía con solo ver el brillo en ellos, Edward me amaba… podía verlo allí, podía sentirlo en el aire, podía palparlo, él me amaba… y no pude más que sonreír con mis ojos picando de la emoción.

_También te amo…_ mi voz salió estrangulada y entrecortada, él recostó su frente en la mía y negó con la cabeza y su rostro había cambiado por uno serio y triste a la vez,

_No mi amor… no existe palabra en el mundo que refleje todo lo que siento por ti… te amo no es suficiente, quisiera inventar alguna que al menos se asome ligeramente a lo profundo de mi amor_

Y entonces una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y se disolvió en mis labios, el sabor salado era todo lo contrario al dulzor de sus palabras… no podía concebir mayor felicidad.

Sonreí estúpidamente y él correspondió mi sonrisa. Sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos sus dedos tomaron la orilla de mi camiseta y la subieron por mi torso, alcé mis brazos y Edward la sacó para tirarla en el suelo a un lado de nosotros… él aún no dejaba de mirarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi piel al sentirlo tan cerca, él tomó los botones de mis vaqueros y los desabrochó uno por uno con su mirada en la mía como pidiendo permiso, enganchó sus dedos en la orilla de mis pantalones y los arrastró hacia abajo, salí de ellos sacándome las zapatillas en el camino y él nunca dejó mis ojos. Subió nuevamente y sus manos fueron lentamente directo al broche de mis sujetadores en mi espalda, los desabrochó y los dejé caer en el suelo dejando mis pechos libres, vi su garganta subir y bajar cuando tragó en seco.

_Mírame Edward… es mi cuerpo… que pronto será tuyo… mírame mi amor._

Y como si hubiese oído mis pensamientos él bajó la mirada lentamente pasando por mi cuello, mi plexo solar y mis pechos, se detuvo un momento allí y bajó la mirada aún más hasta mi estómago y más abajo… cerró los ojos ligeramente como tratando de calmarse y luego los abrió lentamente, su mandíbula apretada hacía aún más angular su fuerte quijada.

Llevó sus dedos a la tira de mis bragas y luego de una larga respiración las comenzó a bajar hacia mis pies, las dejó caer allí formando un montoncito con mi ropa y al fin… por primera vez en mi vida adulta, estaba desnuda frente a Edward.

No dejé de percibir que se había lambeado el labio antes de tomar mis manos y caminar hacia atrás llevándome con él. Sus ojos se engancharon otra vez en los míos una vez más y se hizo a un lado cuando llegamos a la bañera. Con su ayuda metí un pie adentro y luego otro y con el calor inundando cada fibra de mi cuerpo me fui sentando hasta descansar mi nuca en la orilla de la bañera, gemí por lo delicioso del agua caliente en contacto con mi piel fría.

Cuando abrí los ojos débilmente vi a Edward vertiendo jabón en una esponja y cerré nuevamente los ojos cuando sentí el jabón sobre mi piel desnuda. La esponja recorrió mis hombros suavemente, mi clavícula y mi cuello…

_Relájate Bella_ oí que murmuraba antes de limpiar la extensión de mi brazo con la esponja. Respiré suavemente al darme cuenta que seguro él había echado a mi corazón palpitar con fuerta en mi pecho.

La esponja bajó por mi cuerpo para limpiar mi estómago por de debajo del agua, arqueé mi espalda involuntariamente y jadeé mientras la esponja subía por una de mis piernas. Apreté mis muslos al necesitarlo desesperadamente entre mis piernas y no pude evitar alcanzar una mano hasta la de él y guiarlo allí… donde lo necesitaba.

Abrí loas piernas ligeramente y él rozó la esponja en mi núcleo hinchado, Edward enganchó su respiración a mi lado y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza arqueando la espalda.

_Edward…_ susurré lentamente. Él soltó la esponja que quedó flotando en la superficie y luego de un segundo agonizante su dedo presionó sobre mi botón. _ahh…_ gemí. El placer que la corriente eléctrica que su toque enviaba por mi cuerpo fue tremendamente delicioso, mi pecho subía y bajaba y podía sentir el delicado roce del agua en mis pezones… estimulándolos, excitándolos y parecían tan dolorosamente ansiosos. Él nuevamente presionó sus dedos en mi clítoris y un nuevo gemido escapó de mis labios, más urgente… dios… cómo lo necesitaba.

_Edward!... por favor_ lloriqueé, entonces sentí su dedo abriéndose paso en mi interior, a través de mi excitación. Su brazo libre rodeó mi cabeza y sentí su boca en mi mejilla,

_Bella… me dolce y bella ragazza_ susurró en mi oído…

_Oh dios…_

Esas palabras fueron directo a mi bajo vientre contribuyendo en la formación de esa bola de placer a punto de estallar, su dedo entró y salió unas cuantas veces más y no pude aguantar más, la sensación me estaba llevando al extremo.

_...piu bella… molto piu bella… mi bello amore_ susurró…

Y eso solo fue suficiente para hacerme dar un respingo en el agua y apretarme a su alrededor. El clímax fue algo fuera de este mundo… algo que no creí que existía, oleada tras oleada de placer me invadió mientras mi cuerpo respondía con pequeños temblores y yo no podía dejar de gemir suavemente, lamentos que escapaban de mis labios temblorosos y que hicieron un ligero eco en las paredes de venecitas.

Entonces sentí su voz arrullándome apaciblemente a mi lado mientras su mano acariciaba con suaves toques la piel de mi vientre,

_Debes descansar mi amor… mañana tendremos un día largo_ susurró antes de darme un beso en la frente. Mi cuerpo flácido parecía una masa informe en sus manos y a penas sentí cuando dejó correr el agua por el drenaje y encendió la ducha de mano, enjuagó mi cuerpo y mi cabello y momentos después me envolvió en una toalla y me sacó de la tina en sus brazos.

_Ordené la cena para ti…_ dijo mientras me dejaba en la cama, perezosamente me senté y él vino con otra toalla seca para ayudarme a secar mi cabello, con toques suaves y delicados logró hacerlo mientras yo secaba mi cuerpo. _déjame traértela y ponte el pijama_ besó mi frente y salió del cuarto hacia el vestíbulo de la habitación, arriba de la cama había un pijama de satín y me lo coloqué… tomé mi cepillo para el pelo de mi bolso de mano y me peiné mientras él entraba en la habitación con el carrito que traía mi cena. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y él aproximó el carro hacia mí, cuando levantó la tapa redondeada de unos platos mi estómago gruñó… no me había percatado del hambre que tenía. _Es pasta italiana con salsa de hongos al gratín, espero te guste._ lo miré como si me hubiese ofendido y rápidamente tomé el tenedor y comí una porción…

_Dios… estaba delicioso…_

Comí como si fuera la última comida antes de morir y luego tomé un poco de jugo de piña al natural, levanté la mirada para ver a Edward sonriendo divertido mientras tomaba la servilleta que estaba a un lado de mi plato y limpiaba una esquina de mi boca,

_Esto está muy bueno…_ dije como si fuera una excusa, él asintió y se aproximó a mis labios para pasar su lengua arrastrando la salsa que seguramente había allí y degustando,

_No tanto como tú…_ susurró alejándose, sus ojos encapuchados de deseo me hicieron tragar en seco y continué comiendo como pude, a pesar de tener a ese maravilloso hombre deseándome intensamente a escasos centímetros mío.

_¿Qué tienes planeado?_ dije luego de tomar un nuevo sorbo de mi jugo, él arqueó las cejas interrogante _es… decir… para mañana, ¿tienes algún plan en mente?_ era inútil preguntar ya que era imposible que Edward no tuviera ya un plan en mente,

_Es sorpresa mi amor, mañana es tu cumpleaños y haré lo posible para que sea el mejor día para tí… solo te diré que será un largo día y… una larga noche_ sonrió de lado luego de las últimas palabras,

_Oh si… eso espero…_

Terminé mi comida y luego de un último sorbo de mi jugo, me senté hacia atrás con mi cabeza en las mullidas almohadas, mis ojos se cerraban del cansancio y suspiré de satisfacción… los placeres de la vida eran exquisitos aquí en Italia.

Sentí unos agradables brazos refrescantes ceñirse a mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro repartiendo besos en mi clavícula, llevé mi mano hacia su cabello y lo acaricié suavemente,

_Buenas noches mi amor… descansa, estaré aquí a tu lado_ dijo antes de besar mi cuello, me volteé de lado y enredé mis piernas con las suyas, me acurruqué en su pecho y él tiró una manta sobre nosotros. Dormí llena de expectativas por lo que el día siguiente me esperaba…

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, estuve con problemas de salud de alguno de mis niños, lo siento. Besotes y nos vemos!**


	29. Venus y David

**Venus y David**

* * *

El sol repuntó al este, entre los edificios, haciendo parecer toda la escena una imagen digna de Botticelli, un hermoso amanecer sobre Florencia.

Hoy sería un día largo, era el día en que Bella cumplía sus diecisiete años y pensaba darle el mejor día de su vida si fuera posible, ese ángel que ahora estaba acostado durmiendo plácidamente se merecía lo mejor y estaba dispuesto a intentar por todos los medios de dárselo. Volteé sobre mis talones y entré nuevamente al cuarto de hotel, había pasado toda la noche sentado en el balcón admirando las estrellas y escuchando dentro su suave respiración, era lo único que necesitaba para pasar la noche.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté en la orilla lentamente para no despertar a mi dulce niña, acaricié con la yema de mis dedos su mejilla caliente y ella se estremeció…

_Cariño…_ susurré despacio, ella respondió con un mohín en los labios y un suspiro, _Bella, cariño… es hora de despertar, debemos salir_ susurré acercándome a su oído, su respiración se tornó más rápida al igual que los latidos de su corazón,

_Mmmm…_ ronroneó estirándose entre las sábanas,

_El desayuno debe estar por llegar amor, dormirás durante la tarde, cuando viajemos_ entonces ella abrió los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido,

_¿Viaje?_ dijo con voz somnolienta, sonreí y me acerqué a ella a besar su mejilla… dios! Olía tan bien.

_Si mi amor, te llevaré a un lugar por las siguientes dos noches_ dije besando su hombro desnudo,

_Pero yo quería ver al David de miguel Ángel_ refunfuñó, reí ante esa niña mujer que ahora me venía con que quería ver el retrato de un hombre desnudo,

_¿Por qué tan interesada?_ pregunté con indiferencia fingida _¿que tiene el David que yo no tenga?

_Oh mi amor, tu tienes más de lo que el David tiene, de eso estoy segura… pero será la primera vez que veré a un hombre desnudo…_

_Oh dios, esta mujer me quiere matar…_

_¿No quieres esperar unas horas más?... estoy seguro que por la noche verás un hombre de piedra desnudo igualmente_

_¿Mi propio dios griego?..._ preguntó con una sonrisa,

_Solo tuyo…_

Ella ronroneó una vez más mientras se retorcía entre las sábanas, me incliné mientras sentía como cedía mi autocontrol y besé su hombro una vez más, ella en un movimiento repentino tomó mi rostro y besó mis labios jadeando, un beso profundo… lleno de deseo y ferocidad, me recosté sobre ella sosteniendo mi peso con mis manos a sus costados y profundicé el beso saboreando su lengua con la mía, sus manos recorrieron mi cuello hasta mi nuca entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello y me empujó más a ella, gimió deliciosamente cuando me despegué de su boca y recorrí su mejilla hasta su cuello, delicioso… tan tentador…

_Bella… Feliz cumpleaños mi amor_ susurré antes de lamer su deliciosa piel _es… tu cumpleaños bebé y sé que mereces todo… pero… detenme mi amor, yo no soy capaz de hacerlo… de detenerme_ ella solo gimió más y se removió debajo mío buscar un roce más con mi cuerpo…

Bajé con suaves besos y lamidas por la piel de su clavícula hasta su hombro y sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta, lo cual me hizo maldecir y agradecer al mismo tiempo. Ella se quejó lanzando su boca a la mía en un último intento de retenerme,

_Bella amor, debo atender, es tu desayuno…_ le dije separándome de ella para verla a los ojos, ella asintió y me dejó libre para levantarme e ir en busca de su primera sorpresa del día.

Cuando llevé el carro con su desayuno hasta la cama ella se sorprendió al encontrar sobre una de las bandejas plateadas, un pequeño pastel con una vela blanca encendida en el centro.

_Feliz cumpleaños mi amor… te deseo lo mejor, eres lo más importante para mí y todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, lo haré… te amo Bella, te amo_ susurré sentándome frente a ella,

_Oh Edward_ gimió antes de saltar de su cama y colgarse de mi cuello _te amo tanto!_ ella sollozó unos segundos sobre mi hombro, pero al alejarla para verla ella estaba riendo entre sus lagrimas _es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido_

Sonreí con sus palabras, ¡Maldito afortunado!... iba a hacer lo imposible que este día sea el mejor en su vida entera…

La mañana comenzó bien, Bella comió su plato de frutas mediterráneas, su café y el pequeño pastel a la italiana que mandé a hacer para ella, a demás de tostadas fiorentinas que consistían en una rebanada de pan tostado con un huevo poshé sobre el pan, ella gemía mientras masticaba así que supuse que estaba bueno.

_¿Qué parte de la ciudad es esta?..._ dijo señalando el exterior a través de la ventana antes de sorber un poco de su café _es hermoso… la calle de adoquines, la estructura de los edificios, es como si fuera antiguo… pero al mismo tiempo nuevo, no lo sé_

_Es así amor, estamos frente al río Arno, Florencia se construyó sobre las orillas de este río, así que si se puede decir, esta es la parte más antigua… pronto si alcanzamos hoy, te llevaré al Ponte Vecchio para que conozcas_ ella alzó las cejas y mordió su tostada italiana,

_Oh… ¿y qué tiene de especial un puente?_

Reí ante su pregunta, _Es el primer puente construido en Europa, a parte de uno de los lugares más comerciales de Florencia… ya verás_ dije guiñando un ojo, ella lo recordaría por siempre cuando vea lo que haré allí.

Luego que terminó su desayuno ella se levantó de la cama y se fue a preparar para nuestro comienzo de día mientras yo me apresuré a ordenar las sobras de la bandeja y dejarla en el corredor. Al volver de la habitación y cerciorarme de contar con todo lo que necesitábamos para nuestra salida, Bella salió del baño ya vestida y arreglada. Quedé literalmente sin aliento al verla, llevaba un vestido de verano azul, sin magas y ajustado hasta su cadera donde caía en una amplia falda hasta mitad del muslo, unas sandalias azules bajas y su cabello recogido en un moño descuidado… hermosa.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ dijo dando una vuelta sobre sus pies ante mí, yo abrí a boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua y finalmente asentí. Ella caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mano,

_Hum… me tomé la libertad de empacarte una pequeña maleta con ropa_ dije vacilante alzando la mano con la que tenía su maleta,

_¿Iremos a alguna parte amor?_

_Solo aun un lugar cercano… ya verás_ dije con una sonrisa pensando en la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Salimos del hotel unos quince minutos más tarde, ella estaba radiante, se colocó unos anteojos negros iguales a los míos y tomó mi mano en todo minuto. Subimos al auto y la llevé a varios lugares antes de ir a nuestro destino final. La idea era que Bella quedara hastiada de Florencia, aunque en solo un día no iba a poder ser posible.

Ella quedó maravillada cuando la llevé a nuestra primera parada, la galería de los Uffizi. Ella recorría embelesadamente todas las salas a las que la llevaba y definitivamente nos atrasamos cuando fuimos a ver "El nacimiento de Venus" de Botticelli,

_Es hermosa… _ susurró con reverencia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios, ¿esa pintura era hermosa?... mis ojos se clavaron en mi Bella que estaba a mi lado, ella era hermosa…

_Si, realmente lo es…_ dije sin apartar la mirada de ella. _Venus es la virgen sensual encarnada, que al mismo tiempo representa la inocencia… es la mujer deseada por todo hombre y que muy pocos llegan a obtener… y los que lo hacen son realmente unos privilegiados_ realmente la estaba describiendo a ella…

_Oh_ susurró _¿y quiénes son los que están a su lado?_

_Ellos son los dioses del viento y la brisa, Aura y Céfiro… que las llevaron a la orilla de alguna isla de Creta para nacer de su concha, la mujer con la manta es una ninfa de los bosques…_

Ella asintió y continuó mirando la pintura, en un momento dado quise fervientemente poder leer su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordió el labio nerviosamente, así que la tomé de la cintura y me incliné a su oído,

_Es tan hermosa como tú amor…_ ella bajó la mirada y sonrió avergonzada… dios, cómo la amaba!

_No creo ser tan… sensual_ dijo en un susurro inaudible, _ella a la vez es tímida, se tapa las partes desnudas y su rostro es dulce y angelical, es increíble que la compares conmigo._

_Si, lo hago…_ dije mirando la pintura frente a nosotros _ella representa el Eros, es decir… el amor carnal y sexual, ella nació tan terriblemente hermosa que fue idealizada como la diosa del amor y la pasión, pero a su vez fue virgen y púdica, su timidez aumenta su erotismo… lo cual la hace más hermosa todavía_ dije volviendo a mirar a mi amor.

Ella volteó hacia mí y escondió su rostro en mi pecho… basta de avergonzar a Bella por hoy, ella poco a poco descubriría su sensualidad, yo mismo me encargaría de eso.

Más tarde recorríamos el corredor de los frescos y esculturas, ella parecía maravillada con todo… admiraba su manera de contemplar todo, tan detallista y fascinada.

_Es todo tan hermoso, gracias amor por traerme aquí_ dijo mientras íbamos saliendo de la galería.

_Hay un lugar más para ir ¿o prefieres almorzar antes?_ pregunté tomándola de la cintura mientras caminábamos por las calles de Florencia, el sol se encontraba oculto de tras de unas grandes nubes así que dejé el auto en el estacionamiento y decidí llevarla caminando,

_Almorcemos antes así luego tenemos todo el tiempo libre, es decir… almorzaré antes_ rió, asentí de acuerdo y la llevé por las calles adoquinadas hacia un restaurant cercano, los alrededores de la galería estaba rodeado de restaurantes prestigiosos y hoteles por lo que no había que caminar tanto.

Entramos a uno cuyo ambiente me pareció más intimo, la anfitriona, una mujer joven que nos recibió sonriente nos llevó a una de las mesas cercanas a los grandes ventanales que daban al Arno, los pensamientos de la mujer me distrajeron momentáneamente mientras buscaba la manera de hacerme saber que estaba interesada en mí, la ignoré tomando de la mano a mi Bella que caminaba junto a mí.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa ella nos entregó los menús con un asentimiento de cabeza y nos dejó solo por un tiempo,

_¿Qué recomiendas?_ preguntó mi Bella mirando el menú con entusiasmo, me reí por su pregunta,

_¿Le preguntas a un vampiro que no ha comido durante cien años?... no sé realmente qué tipo de recomendación sería_ ella sonrió meneando la cabeza,

_Tú sabes mi amor, busca en la mente de los cocineros, investiga que será lo más delicioso hoy…_

Arqueé las cejas admirando su sagacidad y me enfoqué en buscar las mentes de los dueños del restauran y de los chefs en la cocina, lo más popular entre los comensales y la especialidad de la casa fue lo que le recomendé unos minutos después de haber echado un vistazo,

_En realidad este es uno de los lugares preferidos para comer en Florencia, la combinación entre la comida típica italiana y la oriunda de la región de la Toscana lo hace uno de los lugares favoritos, elige lo que quieras en el menú mi amor, te aseguro que todo es delicioso._ ella asintió y miró nuevamente el menú, minutos después la anfitriona de la casa regresó a pedir las ordenes

_¿In che posso servire signore voi?_ preguntó ella ignorando a Bella que estaba sentada frente a mí, miré a mi amor y pude ver su incomodidad mientras se mordía el labio, seguramente soportando las tremendas ganas de no hacer una escena de celos,

_Aquí mi novia le dirá su orden, yo solo quiero un vaso de agua_ dije en perfecto italiano, la mujer me miró arqueando una ceja mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en los de Bella que sonreía ante mis palabras, tal vez in entendibles para ella… pero sabía lo que le provocaban,

_ ¿Señorigna?_

Bella despegó su mirada de la mía y volvió a su menú para hacer su pedido.

_Yo quiero hum… crostini di fegato, bistecca di cordero alla Fiorentina con una insalata a la marsala, unos Cenci y humm… vino Chianti._ levantó la mirada y sonreí ante su excelente elección y pronunciación, ella sonrió y entregó la carta a la mujer.

_Wauu_ dije reprimiendo las ganas de ir y besar a esa mujer que me sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa _excelente dicción amor_

_Ya sabes lo que se siente_ dijo alzando los hombros ligeramente, _¿cómo se dice "gracias por hacerme tan feliz mi amor"?_ frunció el ceño y miró con curiosidad,

_Grazie per avermi fatto così il mio amore_ dije lentamente, ella sonrió picadamente y asintió, _¿por qué?_

_Por nada _

Momentos después mientras hablábamos de nuestra próxima parada la anfitriona vino con el pedido de Bella, dejó el plato de filete de cordero con ensalada frente a ella y la copa de agua frente a mí,

_Grazie per avermi fatto così il mio amore_ dijo Bella tomando mi mano a través de la mesa, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción con un poco de perversidad, sonreí ante esa reacción,

_Per niente la mia bella fidanzata_ dije de vuelta, ella sonrió porque seguramente había reconocido "bella" como su nombre. La mujer dejó el vino sobre la mesa y salió de allí ofuscada por esa demostración de amor. _¿Qué fue eso?_ dije inclinándome sobre la mesa, ella alzó los hombros y contestó en su mejor tono indiferente,

_Era para dejarle claro de una manera saludable que te amo y que solo yo soy la que te puede hacer todas esas cosas que pasó por su mente_ mordió un bocado de su filet de cordero y gimió cerrando los ojos,

_Oh… ¿eres lectora de mentes ahora?_ pregunté acariciando el dorso de su mano con un ligero toque,

_No, pero no hace falta serlo_ murmuró antes de sorber un poco de su vino tinto, arrugó un poco la cara pero tragó valientemente,

_Despacio con eso amor, quiero que terminemos de disfrutar el día sin inconvenientes_ advertí, ella asintió dejando su copa de vuelta en la mesa y comió un poco de su ensalada,

_No soy tonta Edward, sé de qué manera te mira cada mujer que pasa por tu lado…_

_Y yo solo tengo ojos para ti_ aclaré…

_¿Y si un día te das cuenta de que no soy suficiente?... Vamos Edward, soy solo una adolescente, aún no soy una mujer completa…_

_Lo serás, y ese día que lo seas te darás cuenta que te amo y te amaré siempre sea como sea, no hay modo alguno que no lo haga Bella_ dije apretando su mano suavemente _estoy aquí mi amor, siempre lo estaré si así lo deseas, nunca más dudaré de esto tan fuerte que siento aquí en mi pecho, tan fuerte que puede ser capaz de hacer latir mi corazón. Lo hice desde que llegaste a mí, cuando a penas eras una bebé a quien tenía miedo de romperá si la alzaba y lo haré hasta que des el último suspiro mi amor… lo haremos juntos, porque te seguiré donde vayas… siempre_

_Mi amor…_ susurró mientras una solitaria lágrimas caía por su mejilla, me alarmé en seguida como si una fibra en mi interior se removiera con tan solo ver una sola de sus lagrimas,

_Bebé, no llores por favor… puedo manejar cualquier cosa, menos tus lagrimas_ susurré inclinándome sobre la mesa y besando cada una de sus mejillas, _te amo… tanto_ aplasté mis labios contra los de ella y nos sumergimos en un cálido beso lleno de adoración, nuestro amor estaba en ese beso… el más puro… el más transparente.

Ella había quedado callada luego de ese momento en la mesa, como si tuviera mucho que pensar, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, así que para que mi Bella, mi hermoso ángel volviera a mí, pagué la cuenta y salimos de ese restauran luego de que terminara su postre.

Tomados de la mano la llevé por las calles de Florencia hacia un lugar que sabía la sacaría de sus pensamientos, ella solo caminaba a mi lado confiando plenamente en mi guía, sus ojos absorbían cada parada que hacíamos, le saqué fotos en la entrada de uno de los cafés más antiguos de la ciudad y sobre una de las fuentes de la Placia de la Republica, ella sonreía pero era una sonrisa vacía que no le llegaba a los ojos. En varias ocasiones le pedimos a otro que algún transeúnte que nos sacara una fotografía juntos, entonces ella se aferraba de mi cintura como si jamás quisiera soltarme, recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho y posábamos juntos para la foto.

_¿Dónde vamos?_ preguntó finalmente cuando nos dirigíamos hacia un gran edificio de paredes blancas y grandes puertas de madera revestidas en bronce, la gente entraba y salía con gran entusiasmo y al entrar al lugar un gran vestíbulo de techos altos nos recibió. Bella enseguida miró hacia arriba y jadeó al ver el gran domo sobre nosotros,

_Wauu… si no fuera porque sé donde estoy diría que estoy parada justo en la capilla Sixtina_ murmuró aún mirando el techo del lugar que estaba cubierto por un gran vitral que formaba figuras y que dejando pasar la luz del día parecía como si miles de colores bañaran el techo.

_Esta es la Galería de la Academia… ¿sabes a quién encontrarás aquí?_

Ella bajó la mirada del techo y la posó sobre la mía, frunció el ceño con una sonrisa de lado,

_Creo que tengo una ligera sospecha_ y reímos juntos.

Caminamos dentro del lugar que eras más bien como enormes galerías de techo alto que formaban arcos y nos llevaban a diferentes zonas en la que el arte alimentaba cada lugar, frescos del barroco florentino, esculturas y replicas de los más grandes artistas, como La piedad y Venus y Cupido, hasta llegar a una enorme sala donde la gente se agolpaba alrededor de una obra en especial,

_Wauu… no, no, Edward… no lo puedo creer_ murmuró paralizándose en el lugar mientras el gran David de Miguel ángel quedaba a la vista, reí ante su sorpresa… entonces ella se ruborizó, _Es… es hermoso_

La tomé de la cintura y la obligué a moverse del lugar, su mirada estaba fija sobre la gran escultura de mármol de tres metros y parecía que hasta no podía pestañar, avanzaba lentamente como si tuviera miedo que el gran gigante de mármol pudiera cobrar vida y aplastara a todos allí que se concentraban a mirarlo,

_¿Le tienes miedo?_ pregunté aún sonriendo por su perplejidad,

_Es… imponente_ susurró con reverencia,

_Ciertamente lo es_ coincidí encaminándola tomando su cintura con una de mis manos hasta estar justo debajo del David. _¿Ves los detalles amor? David tiene el cuerpo perfecto del arquetipo masculino, es el cuerpo perfecto._ dije cerca de su oído, la rodeé hasta estar detrás de ella y rodear su cintura con mis brazos y reposar mi mentón en su hombro, ambos viendo a la gran escultura,

_¿Luchó… desnudo?_ preguntó ella mientras sentía entre mis brazos y contra todo mi cuerpo como elevaba la temperatura del suyo,

_No mi amor, en realidad cada artista le da vida como él lo percibe, Miguel Ángel retrató el estado del cuerpo de un hombre en estado de lucha…_ ella asintió lánguidamente y acercándome más a su oído le expliqué _¿ves su torso, fuerte y musculoso… tensionado? ¿ves sus manos en movimiento?... la derecha está preparada para moverse mientras se pueden ver a lo largo del brazo las venas y músculos tensionados y la mano izquierda preparándose para tomar su lazo que descansa sobre su hombro ¿ves las piernas, una delante de la otra? ¿su torso que se curva sutilmente y su cabeza hacia su izquierda manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el objetivo, su ceño fruncido?... amor, es un hombre preparado para encestar el golpe_

_Oh…_ jadeó ella _fue antes que lanzara la piedra a Goliat ¿no?_

_Si, solo un instante antes_ dije apuntando con mi dedo la mano derecha de David _en esa mano aún retiene la piedra…_

_Wauu_

Luego de unos minutos de admirar la gran obra la sentí removerse entre mis brazos, dio media vuelta y me miró a los ojos, vi decisión en ellos… vi determinación. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y se alzó en puntillas de pies hasta mi oído,

_Ahora amor, admiro al David… tiene el cuerpo perfecto y todo, pero hay algo en lo que no coincido para llamarlo el arquetipo ideal del cuerpo masculino_

_¿qué es?_ susurré de vuelta. Ella me miró una vez más y sonrió sugestivamente,

_El David no tiene algo que mi novio si…_ lanzó una mirada a mi entrepierna y arqueó las cejas mirándome de nuevo…

_Oh dios…_

_Bella…_ susurré conteniendo las ganas de reír, de gritar… de yo qué sé. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella me detuvo con un beso rápido en los labios, tomó mi mano y caminó hacia la salida con una sonrisa en los labios… oh si, la había distraído de lo que fuera que la estaba preocupando y a lo grande!

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos en nuestro auto nuevamente, salimos del lugar donde lo teníamos aparcado y transitamos por las calles de la cuidad hacia la salida. Tomé una carretera que nos llevaba a las afueras de Florencia atravesando la Toscana hacia el oeste, el día estaba soleado y aún el sol se escondía entre las blancas nubes así que pude optar por bajar el techo del auto, había hecho bien hacerle caso a Alice y alquilar un Porche descapotable.

_¿Dónde vamos?_ preguntó mi amor con su cabello al viento y sus ojos cubiertos por sus gafas oscuras,

_Vamos a Livorno, cerca de la costa del Mediterráneo… hay un lugar allí que quiero que conozcas_ le dije acelerando ligeramente, ella asintió y se dedicó a tomar fotos del paisaje de la Toscana. De vez en cuando la sorprendía tomándome fotos a mí y luego ella se acercaba a mí y nos tomaba una juntos.

Luego de casi dos horas de conducción comenzamos a ver a lo lejos el horizonte de color azul añil, señal de que estábamos cercanos al mar. Ella entusiasmada sacó fotos y señalaba cuando los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban en las nubes hacían brillar las aguas a lo lejos.

Encontré el camino fácil, solo unas cuantas veces en mis viajes con la familia había venido por aquí y ahora que traía a mi Bella preparé todo a la distancia para que el lugar que tantas veces había visitado, estuviera en apropiadas condiciones.

Entonces a lo lejos, doblando una curva que bajaba hacia un valle de altos árboles la vi,

_Wauu… que hermoso es, ¿de quién es esa casa?_

A lo lejos envuelta en cipreses y olivos una casona rosada de estilo de mediados del siglo 19, nos esperaba. Se regía entre los árboles de fruto y su fachada trasera daba directamente al mar Mediterráneo, una gran piscina turquesa se encontraba en el patio trasero a metros de las playas de arena y en su parte delantera un largo camino flageado por árboles nos daba la bienvenida,

_Es la Casa Rossa_ murmuré mientras tomaba el camino que bajaba hacia la casa _Emmett se la obsequió a Rose cuando cumplieron cincuenta años juntos_

_¿Es la casa de Rose?_ la voz de Bella subió una octava más alto _es hermosa… yo, no sabía que tenían una casa aquí_

_Bueno, es uno de los motivos por los que elegí Italia, las otras opciones eran Brasil y La India, también los Cullen tienen casa allí…_ por un instante me detuve a reflexionar y tomé la mano de mi novia _mi amor, la próxima vez debemos buscar nuestro propio lugar en el mundo… donde tú quieras ir_ ella me miró y guiñó un ojo en total acuerdo.

Debía revisar las oficinas de agentes de bienes raíces una vez que Bella eligiera el lugar para nuestras próximas vacaciones, debía regalarle una casa con su nombre solo para ella… Rose nos había prestado esta para visitar Florencia, pero yo deseaba una con el nombre de mi ángel en ella, una donde ella fuera dueña y señora, donde ella amara estar… mi dulce amor.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y bajé del auto, Benito, el hombre que cuidaba la casa, nos esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro de piel bronceada,

_Signior Cullen, signiorina… benvenuto a Livorno!_

_Benito…_ asentí llevando de la mano a mi Bella, _ella es Bella mi fidenzata_ él tomó caballerosamente la mano de mi novia y la besó.

_Oh Bella… signior Cullen, Bella é molto bella_ reí por su juego de palabras y asentí coincidiendo con él. Benito ha sido por años el hombre de confianza de Rose para cuidar de su casa, el hombre maduro ya, de unos 65 años había sido el sucesor de una familia de confianza de los Cullen. Era seguramente la segunda o cuarta vez que Benito veía a un Cullen, siempre las conversaciones eran por teléfono y esta vez estaba claro en su mente que había venido por pedido de Rose para recibirnos y hacernos sentir cómodos en su casa.

Él nos ayudó gentilmente con las maletas y las llevó al cuarto que sería el nuestro mientras yo me quedé solo con Bella que admiraba el Mediterráneo sobre uno de los balcones laterales que daban al mar. Caminé hasta ella y abracé su cintura recostando mi mentón en su hombro,

_¿Te gusta?_

_Me encanta_ confirmó _Rose se lo tenía tan guardado, ni ella ni Emmett me dijeron nada… ni un indicio, ni nada que se le haya escapado a Emmett… ya sabes cómo es él_

_Les pedí encarecidamente que mantuviéramos esto como una sorpresa_ aclaré,

_Lo lograron_ sonrió y dio vuelta sobre sus pies para besar mis labios, sus manos se escabulleron hasta mi nuca y su lengua caliente y sabrosa se enredó con la mía. Ella inclinó ligeramente su cabeza para darme más lugar dentro de su cálida boca y cuando gemí al sentirla tan exquisita como era, sentí los pensamientos de Benito detrás de mí. Me separé de ella a regañadientes y di la vuelta para despedir al hombre que nos miraba con ternura y nostalgia en sus ojos. Ambos lo acompañamos a la salida y él se despidió con un abrazo de Bella que simpatizó en seguida con él.

Tomé de la mano a mi novia y tiré de ella para entrar dentro de la casa, la tarde estaba cayendo y el frío del Mediterráneo se sentía en la piel de mi amor. Dentro de la casa, Benito había tenido la amabilidad de dejar la chimenea encendida en la sala y comida suministros en la cocina para pasar estos días que estaríamos allí,

_Amor, ponte cómoda… descansa, lee un libro, escucha música, no lo sé… haz lo que desees mientras yo preparo tu cena, luego recorreremos la casa juntos y si estas cansada te llevaré a dormir_ le pedí abrazando su cintura y recostando mi frente en la suya,

_Quiero hacer más que dormir esta noche Edward, no me convencerás de lo contrario amor… ya no._ dijo alzando sus pies para besarme dulcemente en los labios. Estaba conciente que había retrasado mucho tiempo lo inevitable y a pesar de que yo también lo quería, lo deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser… temía que algo saliera mal.

_Entonces ve y descansa, luego comerás algo para reponer fuerzas y …_ tomé una larga respiración y besé sus labios _y luego seré tuyo para lo que quieras hacer conmigo… recuerda que hoy es tu día_

_Eso suena bien_ susurró de vuelta, me besó suavemente en los labios y se separó de mí. Caminó fuera de la cocina contorneando sus caderas tan descaradamente…. Dios cómo la amaba! Y me prometí a mi mismo, mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina, que costara lo que me costara… esta noche la haría feliz.

Diario de Bella, edad 17 años:

¿Puedo ser más feliz? ¿Puede ser algún otro cumpleaños mejor que este?... Edward me había dado su regalo y con creces porque jamás, jamás me olvidaría de este día. Todo fue genial, desde la visita a los museos hasta el almuerzo con rubia coqueta incluida, él había sobrepasado todos los limites establecidos para hacer feliz a una novia… lo amaba tanto!

Y ahora estábamos aquí, en la casa de Rose… la Casa Rossa y con una noche aún por delante, si podía convencerlo a él, mi amado novio… sería la primera noche para entregarnos juntos a nuestro amor, no había mejor regalo de cumpleaños que él desvirgando a quien lo amaba tanto. La noche que me haré mujer… valla… al fin!

Caminé en busca de nuestro cuarto y lo encontré fácilmente ya que Benito lo había dejado iluminado y nuestras maletas estaban sobre la cama. Al entrar quedé maravillada con lo hermoso de la habitación. El lugar era amplio y de colores pasteles, las paredes ocre hacían resaltar el cobertor morado de seda de la cama, las lámparas que iluminaban el lugar hacía todo más irreal y montones de velas apagadas de distinto tamaño estaban dispuestas en todo el lugar, menos en el suelo… una pequeña chimenea daba calor natural en un rincón y un pequeño sofá frente a él me hacía desear acostarme y dormir un rato frente al fuego, una hermosa y mullida alfombra blanca rodeaba la cama que estaba cubierto de almohadones del mismo tono que las paredes y del techo caía alrededor de la cama una tela blanca que parecía un mosquitero de tul. Todo era hermoso.

Recordé las palabras de Alice y rebusqué en mi maleta un poco de la ropa que había empacado Edward, con suerte había incluido un poco de lo que Alice tenía pensado para esta noche. Al rebuscar en una de las bolsas de mi ropa interior encontré un camisón blanco de satén que llagaba a mitad de mi muslo, y que se sostenían con finas tiras sobre mi hombro… perfecto!

Me lo coloqué, solté mi cabello y me refresqué un poco mi rostro. Cuando ya estuve preparada caminé hasta la cocina desde donde podía olerse un exquisito aroma, las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y por los grandes ventanales de la cocina por donde se podía ver el mar, vi la piscina iluminada por grandes farolas a su alrededor,

_Mañana quiero nadar_ dije caminado dentro de la cocina. _¿Dónde dejé mi cámara de fotos?... esto es hermoso…_ no me había dado cuenta que Edward había dejado de hacer lo que había estado haciendo y cuando volteé a verlo sus ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza, su mirada me recordó la noche en que me dio mi primer orgasmo… la noche de las estrellas y me sentí sonrojar, él me estaba mirando como si me hubiese visto por primera vez.

_Bella…_ dijo como ausente. Caminé hasta estar cerca de él y tomé su rostro con mis mano y lo obligué a mirarme, algo difícil de hacer con un vampiro.

_Quiero cenar y luego ir a la cama… por favor _ susurré, él me miró confundido por un instante hasta que pareció haber comprendido. Asintió y en sus ojos pude ver un conflicto entre dolor y desesperación…. ¿qué le causaba eso?... ¿a caso tenía miedo?

Él volvió a hacer loo que estaba haciendo y unos minutos después me sirvió en la mesa que daba frente a los ventanales de cristal, un plato de comida que olía delicioso,

_Mmmm… ¿Qué es?_ murmuré cortando un trozo con el tenedor y llevándolo a la boca. El sabor de vegetales y especias estallaron en mi boca,

_Lansgña de queso y vegetales de la Toscana, Benito nos dejó sustento aquí como para un mes_

_Que bien!_ dije para luego beber un poco de mi vino que Edward me había servido, era un poco más suave que el del restaurante y definitivamente más sabroso. Comí mi plato con entuciasmo y me bebí toda la copa de vino, quería un poco más porque me sentía con ganas de festejar mi cumpleaños pero Edward no me dejó bebé más, dijo que el alcohol nublaba un poco los sentidos y que me quería lucida hoy… pero que al mismo tiempo el alcohol aplacaba el dolor.

Dios… él lo iba a hacer?

Luego de recoger los platos Edward me dijo que lo esperara en la habitación, sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para él también. Sabía que él se debatía en darme lo que yo quería y no… pero yo lo quería tanto, tan mal, que solo deseaba tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo conmigo hasta la que sería nuestra cama.

Lo deseaba tanto.

En la habitación aproveché que el fuego de la chimenea aún estaba encendido para tomar un palillo quemador y encender cada una de las velas, si estaban allí era para algo ¿no? y que mejor que dar luz en esta noche tan especial. Cuando las terminé de encender recogí las almohadas de la cama y las tiré al pie de esta, la noche era cálida y con el calor de la chimenea sabía que era suficiente para contrarrestar el frío de mi vampiro.

_Amor…_ dejé caer un almohadón cuando sentí esa voz a mis espaldas, cuando volteé él estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos topacio fijos en mí y sus manos a su costados en puño, como conteniéndose a hacer algo. Sonreí para alentarlo a entrar, él despegó la mirada de mis ojos y repasó toda la habitación… las velas, la chimenea, el montoncito de almohadas al pie de la cama y yo de nuevo. _Bella… yo_

_Shhh… Edward_ rodeé la cama para quedar en medio de la habitación, mi respiración se tornó agitada y sabía que si ahora él me rechazaba iba a ser la noche más infeliz de mi vida…

_No lo hagas Edward, no hoy mi amor…_

_Ven…_ dije extendiendo una mano hacia él, suplicándole con la mirada. Él rastrilló su cabello con sus dedos y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

_Bella…_ susurró con tono agónico. _Yo no sé si… estamos_

_Estoy preparada_ le corté _lo único que quiero es ser tuya para siempre Edward, así que por favor… por favor mi amor, ¿hazme pasar la mejor noche de cumpleaños de mi vida?_

_Por favor mi amor, por favor…_

Él no se movió de la puerta y su rostro mostraba su sentimiento contradictorio, él lo deseaba lo sabía… pero sabía también que era difícil para él tomar a quien fue su niña por tantos años,

_Edward… estoy aquí_ dije tomando el ruedo de mi camisón _soy yo mi amor, pero ya no soy una niña…_ con una valentía inusitada levanté mi camisón por mi cuerpo ante su mirada atónita _soy una mujer… tu mujer_ y lo dejé caer sobre el suelo

_Bella…_ susurró al verme desnuda frente a él, totalmente en mi gloria,

_Tu Venus…_ dije sonrojándome dolorosamente, pero el sonrió…

_Solo mía…_ asintió.

Estar desnuda frente a él fue lo que necesitaba para darle la determinación que faltaba, él entró en la habitación y se detuvo a unos dos metros de mí, repasó con su mirada oscurecida cada centímetro de mi cuerpo… entreabrió la boca cuando fijó sus ojos en mis senos desnudos y suspiró cuando bajó más…

_Hermosa…_ susurró con casi un soplido, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y bajé la mirada, mi cabello calló por mis hombros sobre mis senos y pensé en qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer… tal vez ¿desnudarlo?... Pero él me mostró y fue como si hubiese leído mi mente. Tomó su camiseta y la sacó por su cabeza dejándola caer al suelo, alcé la mirada y la trabé con la suya que estaba fija en mis ojos, sus manos desabrocharon su pantalón y cayeron en un montoncito alrededor de sus pies, mis ojos siempre en los suyos, sacó sus bóxers y también los dejó caer en el suelo,

_Tu David…_ dijo él con una sonrisa ladina en los labios,

_Y mucho más…_ susurré de vuelta recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada,

_Oh por dios… si, mucho más…_

Mis piernas temblaron cuando lo vi frente a mí, ¿cómo a este maravilloso hombre pude alguna vez concebirlo mi padre?... ¿en que universo fue creado? ¿por los mismos dioses?... pues creo que el mundo de la antigüedad no esperó por Edward para crear los parámetros del hombre perfecto, se conformaron con David y ya, siendo que yo misma lo tenía frente a mis ojos… el hombre perfecto.

Él se acercó a mí en dos pasos firmes y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus labios chocaron con los míos y me besaron con reverencia, con pasión pero también con dulzura y amor… demasiado amor.

_Mi… Venus, mi… hermosa Venus_ dijo entre besos y mirándome siempre a los ojos, _Te amo tanto, te prometo que seré gentil mi amor, seré tu amante gentil_

_Lo sé mi amor…_ musité con mi pecho oprimido, el me demostraba tanto amor con cada paso suyo que podía llorar de felicidad _mi David… mi hermoso David_

Y nos fundimos en un beso largo, dulce y delicioso… gemí al sentir su lengua enredarse con la mía, sus cuerpo presionado contra el mío, gemí al sentir su adoración. Entonces Edward rompió el beso y me alzó entre sus brazos, dio unos pasos y me dejó sobre la cama… ya no vi el miedo en sus ojos, vi puro, puro amor.

Su boca recorrió mi mejilla con dulces besos hasta llegar a mi cuello y continuó bajando hasta alcanzar uno de mis pezones, el cual atrapó con sus labios, me estremecí por el frío… pero se sentía tan bien, él se sentía tan bien sobre mí, gemí y no pude evitar arquear mi espalda cuando chupó cada uno ávidamente, intercambiando entre caricias y lamidas. Entonces cuando creí que iba a venirme por tanto placer, él continuó bajando hasta mi estómago, besó cada centímetro de mi piel y lamió mi ombligo, tomé sus cabellos con mis manos y sacudí mis caderas en un instinto irrefrenable… lo deseaba tanto.

_Edward…_ gemí cuando su lengua recorrió la parte baja de mi vientre. Él ronroneó y sentí sus labios dando suaves besos en mi pubis, _oh… dios…_ suspiré. Una de sus manos tomó mi pierna y la apartó ligeramente obligándome a abrirme para él, que gimió al verme y yo arqueé mi espalda sintiendo su frío aliento cerca… tan cerca.

Entonces la punta de su lengua se abrió paso y tomó mi clítoris hinchado,

_Oh Edward_ gemí cuando una corriente eléctrica más poderosa a cualquier cosa que había sentido antes, invadió mi cuerpo. _Ah…_

Él continuó haciendo eso con su lengua mientras sentí por otra parte, uno de sus dedos abriéndose paso a través de mi carne caliente, abrí casi involuntariamente más mis piernas dejándole lugar y oí un gruñido resonando en su pecho.

Su dedo comenzó a entrar y salir fácilmente gracias a mi excitación mientras su lengua le hacía esas cosas a mi clítoris, por debajo de mi mente y con lo poco que podía pensar, me oí a mi misma jadeando y gimiendo cada segundo, sentía un nudo en mi bajo vientre que iba peligrosamente creciendo, expandiéndose y formando mi orgasmo… su dedo y su lengua eran los causantes.

_Edward_ advertí, dios… era tan placentero. Entonces él curvó su dedo ligeramente dentro de mí, presionando contra una de mis paredes _Ah! Edward…._ cerré los ojos ante tan abrumadora sensación y gemí mientras él envestía en el mismo lugar y su lengua rodaba contra mi botón y la bola de fuego en mi vientre continuaba creciendo avasalladoramente, en un momento la fricción de su lengua fue demasiado combinado con los movimientos de su dedo y la bola de fuego reventó dentro de mí. Mi mente nublada solo advirtió el momento de sumo placer cuando un grito eufórico salió de mi pecho y luego de eso cada fibra de mi cuerpo se comenzó a relajarse a medida que bajaba de mi orgasmo. Edward continuó acariciando lánguidamente dentro de mí mientras su lengua daba suaves besos en mi centro.

Mi cuerpo sumamente relajado parecía flotar sobre las sábanas de seda, los suaves besos de Edward despertaron mi piel mientras subía por mi cuerpo hasta situarse entre mis piernas,

_¿Estás bien?_ susurró cerca de mí, abrí los ojos y su mirada topacio inquieta estaba sobre mí, me mordí el labio y asentí acariciando mi piel con mis dedos temblorosos, _¿estás segura?_

_Con todo mi corazón_ afirmé levantando mi cabeza para besar sus labios, él me besó dulcemente y lo sentí acomodarse sobre mí, sus codos a cada costado de mi cuerpo y su mirada oscurecida me hicieron desearlo más. Sentí su punta en mi entrada y asentí una vez más cuando lo vi apretar los dientes,

_Perdóname mi amor_ susurró antes de entrar en mi interior solo unos cuantos centímetros, me contuve de cerrar los ojos y solo me limité a mirarlo a los ojos y trasmitirle de alguna manera todo mi amor, no había dolor… no aún, y si lo había sabría superarlo, lo sabía. Él empujó una vez más entrando más en mí y se sentía tan bien que arrugué el entrecejo tratando de concentrarme para no gemir, para no asustarlo.

_Edward…_ susurré jadeando, envolví mis piernas en su cadera y él lo tomó como lo que yo deseaba, un estímulo ya que avanzó más hacia mí hasta que se detuvo en seco cuando yo me tensé al sentir esa barrera expandirse, _por favor…_ dije en un hilo de voz, él asintió y empujó una vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando gemí, sentí que dolía… jadeé un poco y retuve mis ojos abiertos, él empujó una vez más y yo sacudí mis caderas hacia él para terminar su trabajo,

_Bella!_ se alertó cuando reprimí un grito y cerré los ojos. Él se paralizó sobre mí y yo hiperventilé un poco antes de abrir los ojos y asentir nuevamente, vi el pánico en su rostro y decidí hacer lo único que sabía que lo distraería… lo besé… con deseo, con fervor, con tanta hambre, porque ni por un segundo quería que se detuviera, lo deseaba más y más.

Y él respondió, comenzó a moverse dentro mío despacio y lentamente, entraba y salía con movimientos torturantes, la punzada de dolor desapareció convirtiéndose en un latido de placer, palpitante… intenso…

_Te amo_ susurró mirándome a los ojos mientras sus movimientos se tornaban más… solo un poco más rápidos, apreté mis piernas a su alrededor empujándome hacia él y entonces reaccionó, sacudiéndose contra mí deliciosamente,

_Oh Edward…_ gemí, mi cuerpo reaccionaba placenteramente ante el suyo, tan uno acorde con el otro… nos pertenecíamos… uno al otro para siempre, como siempre debía ser.

_Te amo_ repitió besando mis labios entre jadeos. Tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y lo besé más eufóricamente de lo que él lo hizo, sabía que él se estaba reteniendo, sabía que lo que me estaba haciendo no era ni la mitad de lo que podía llegar a hacer…

_No te contengas_ le pedí, él me miró como si le hubiese dado la mejor noticia y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más placenteros y frenéticos. Algo que provocó que la bola de placer dentro de mi vientre comenzara a crecer de nuevo. _Ah! Edward!_ gemí arqueando mi espalda, él aprovechó ese movimiento para tomar uno de mis pezones con sus labios y mordisquear suavemente, el frío contra mi piel caliente era tan satisfactorio…

_Cariño… bebé_ gimió haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo así que alcé mis caderas para chocarlas contra las suyas y fue lo que necesitábamos los dos para que ese placer que estábamos guardando, se convirtiera en el orgasmo más placentero que había sentido jamás. Grité su nombre al final, antes de caer en el abismo, eso fue lo único que mi mente nublada capturó, oí a lo lejos mi nombre una y otra vez, con palabras de amor mientras el frío de su placer invadía mis entrañas.

¿Cómo podía perderme tanto?... ¿cómo un orgasmo regalado de Edward podía hacerme tanto bien y tanto mal al mismo tiempo?... solo era una mujer entregada a la muerte misma cuando llegaba al cielo gracias a él, era una sensación abrumadora pero inmejorable.

_Te amo_ susurré cuando sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a la vida con suaves besos sobre mi piel, mi respiración luchaba para componerse y sentí el vacío cuando salió de mí, sus brazos me llevaron con él y me acosté sobre su pecho… sumamente cansada, mi cuerpo hecho una masa informe de placer y relajación…

_Descansa mi niña hermosa… feliz cumpleaños_ murmuró en mi cabello mientras mis parpados se negaban a abrirse para verlo en su pose postorgasmica, algo que si o si quería ver.

_Otro día Bella… cualquier otro día de esta larga existencia junto a él._

Porque no había manera de enfrentar a la muerte, con la posibilidad de tenerlo a él para toda la eternidad, no quería solo una vida con él... lo quería todo.

* * *

Hola amores... lindo capi no?... bueno por lo menos ya saben mi debilidad por los pueblos de la antiguedad y sus obras. Pueden buscar imagenes con solo poner el nombre de cada obra en google... de la casa Rossa, **http: /images /casa-rossa -exterior .jpg** sáquenle los espacios.


	30. Miedos

Sumary: Él la encontró, la salvó y la ayudó a crecer... pero ahora después de tantos años, él se pregunta si ese cariño que había crecido en él por ella puede llegar a ser algo más, su niña se convirtió en mujer, se convirtió en su amor...

* * *

**Miedos**

**

* * *

**

Me desperté con una ligera sensación de que estaba siendo observada, pero me sentí tan pacifica… tan en el limbo que en seguida sonreí e ignoré esa sensación. El cumulo de las que ya estaban instaladas en mi pecho era demasiado para mí, me estiré en la cama como un gatito y ronroneé. Sentí entonces algo frío recorrer mi espalda, unos suaves dedos, gentiles y refrescantes…

_Mmm… se siente bien_ dije con voz lánguida, esa risa que alegró todas las mañanas de mi vida resonó en el lugar. Su mano bajó por mi espalda hasta mi cintura y sentí unos suaves besos allí… _mi amor…_ susurré, el frío me hacía cosquillas y me revolví en mi lugar riendo.

Sus besos recorrieron el contorno de mi cintura hasta mi espalda baja y lamió cerca de mi coxis, luego de dejar unos suaves y húmedos besos allí subió por mi columna siguiendo el arco de mi espalda hasta mi cuello,

_Eres deliciosa mi amor…_ susurró en mi oído, yo aún con lo ojos cerrados sonreí,

_Tú eres increíble_ murmuré recordando la noche anterior. De lejos la mejor noche d mi vida, Edward me había hecho el amor de la forma más dulce y placentera posible, nunca… jamás iba a sentir algo similar a lo que Edward me daba. Con él me sentí… de alguna manera especial, él besó toda la extensión de mi cuerpo sin dejar un centímetro sin marcar, fue como si él se hubiese dedicado esa noche a adorar mi cuerpo como una de esas diosas en el Olimpo… Diablos! Realmente me sentí Venus esa noche.

_¿Que quieres desayunar?_ preguntó acostándose a mi lado, abrí un ojo para espiar a mi bello vampiro a mi lado y suspiré incrédula al saberlo mío, él era todo lo que una mujer podía desear y era mío.

Sus ojos dorados me miraban expectante, su cabello cobrizo despeinado tenía vida propia en su cabeza con unos pocos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, su desnudez de alabastro y esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me mataba. Estiré una mano tentativamente para cerciorarme que ese delicioso hombre estaba allí frente a mí y toqué su pecho de mármol. Era suave, frío y pálido pero tan lleno de vida al mismo tiempo, recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos el poco bello que vestía su pecho y fui bajando recorriendo cada parte de su abdomen… ¿cómo podía existir tanta perfección?.

_Quiero desayunarte a ti_ dije juguetonamente, él sonrió y tomó mi muñeca tirando de ella hasta que tuve que subirme a horcajadas sobre él,

_Aquí me tienes_ susurró mientras una de sus manos tazaba mi mejilla _para siempre_

Y vi tanta certeza en sus ojos, era verdad… no había nada que pudiera impedirme estar con este hombre, tomé su mano con la mía y la llevé a través de mi cuerpo, recorriendo suave y despacio mi cuello y bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar al corazón, detuve mi mano allí y él cerró los ojos sintiendo,

_Esto es tuyo amor…_ murmuré con mi garganta oprimida _ él tragó en seco y asintió, continué bajando lentamente por mi pecho… me sobrecogí cuando su frío rozó mi pezón pero continué hasta mi vientre y llegar hasta mi bajo vientre, guié su mano hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocaron el inicio de mi sexo, _esto también… todo te pertenece_

_Dios… Bella_ susurró cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Me mordí el labio y me levanté de su regazo levemente para encontrar su erección, la tomé y me acomodé sobre él.

_Siempre mi amor…_ dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre él _siempre seré tuya_

Apoyé mis manos en su fuerte y duro pecho y me comencé a mover mi cadera lentamente una y otra vez mientras nuestros jadeos se comenzaron a oír en el aire. Arqueé mi espalda y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que ese estremecimiento que tanto me gustaba mientras él me penetraba… era una rara mezcla del calor de mi sexo con el frío del suyo, era dulzura y furia a la vez… era todo lo que él me mostró durante la noche y más.

_Y yo tuyo…_ susurró tomando mis caderas con ambas manos, gemí fuerte cuando él comenzó a ayudarme con las embestidas, sus manos fuertes me sostenían firmemente y yo trataba de mantener la coherencia sintiéndolo duro dentro mío,

_Dime si…

_No me lastimas…_ gemí anticipando sus palabras _esto me gusta tanto_

Gemimos juntos cuando mis movimientos se tornaron frenéticos, él se estaba conteniendo tanto que apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para mantener la concentración,

_Bella…_ advirtió, yo de alguna manera tenía mi cerebro nublado por la excitación, me sentía gemir y sentí sus manos en mis pechos tazándolos con fuerza y rozando sus pulgares en circulo sobre mis pezones, _eres tan hermosa, Bella… vente para mí, mi amor_ gimió,

_Ah Edward_ grité cuando esa sensación de vacío se anidó en mi vientre, una calor excepcional se propagó por mi cuerpo y sentí que él se sentaba para abrazar mi cintura y gruñir entre medio de mis pechos,

_Bella!..._

Me apreté con fuerza a su alrededor mientras solo atinaba a abrazar su cuello enterrando mi nariz en su cabello, ahogué mis gritos allí a medida que mi sexo palpitaba junto con el suyo y llegábamos a nuestros orgasmos gimiendo, envueltos uno en el otro, él abrazándome con fuerza y yo aferrándome a él tan mal… dios… lo amaba demasiado.

Nos quedamos abrazados así unos minutos mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban, entonces sentí que besaba mis pezones suavemente como había hecho durante la noche, venerándolos suavemente como si fuesen el manjar más exquisito. Separé mi rostro de su cuello y acariciando su nuca con mis dedos lo miré a los ojos, respiré hondo y mi maldita lengua titubeó…

_Yo…_ vacilé recargando mi frente sobre la suya, él acarició mi mejilla dulcemente y frunció el ceño, sabía en ese momento que algo andaba mal, él no podía leerme la mente, pero ciertamente de alguna manera siempre percibía lo que me sucedía

_¿Qué mi amor?_ susurró besándome suavemente en los labios,

_Yo… no te quiero perder_ confesé, él pareció confundido al principio y luego sonrió

_No me perderás, ya te dije que soy completamente tuyo amor_ una vez más me besó con ternura, pero él definitivamente no había comprendido,

_Es decir… Edward, tú estás… estancado en el tiempo y yo avanzo_ dije vacilante, él una vez más me miraba confuso, suspiré al comprender que esto que iba a tratar de hablar con él era algo que él jamás siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza ¿a caso él no me quería para siempre en su vida? ¿Y si él no lo hacía? ¿Si realmente no estaba interesado en mí más que por esta vida?...

Ese pensamiento en mi mente me hizo vacilar pero aún tenía la fuerza necesaria para plantear mi punto de vista,

_Quiero decir, tú seguirás viviendo y yo… algún día… moriré_

Entonces su mirada se opacó, sus manos soltaron mi cintura y cayó de espaldas en la cama tapándose el rostro con un brazo,

_Y… no quiero eso _continué _ ¿a caso tú lo quieres?_

De repente no quería saber su respuesta… me quedé allí, aún con él aún dentro mío negando con la cabeza

_Ten cuidado Bella, ten cuidado con lo que dirás_

_¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

_Eso quiere decir que te quiero así, tal cual… no hay nada más, quiero seguir cuidando tu vida hasta…_ se detuvo apretando la mandíbula _hasta que…_

_Hasta que muera ¿verdad? ¿te conformas con solo eso?_

_Bella…_ el tono duro de su voz me sobresaltó, pero no iba a dejar pasar más el tiempo, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente,

_¿No quieres tenerme por el resto de la eternidad? ¿No me amas lo suficiente?_

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que hasta llegué a marearme, de repente yo estaba sobre la cama sola, con las sábanas revueltas, mi cabello sacudido por una brisa que había pasado a mi lado, mi mirada rebuscando por toda la habitación y con un corazón roto.

_¿Edward?_ murmuré sabiendo que no iba a aparecer, al menos no hasta que pensara las cosas y dejara su impulsividad atrás.

Miré hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero de La Casa Rossa y me paré de la cama. Envolví la sábana en mi torso y avancé hasta la puerta de vidrio, abrí despacio y salí al calor de Florencia. Afuera el aire caliente embargó mi piel que había estado fresca cerca del cuerpo de Edward.

Caminé hasta la gran piscina que estaba a unos pasos de la habitación y dejé caer mi sábana, no sabía qué planes tenía hoy Edward, pero yo solo deseaba refrescarme en esa terqueza agua y espabilar mis pensamientos.

Edward se había mostrado confundido, como si lo que le hubiese dicho lo hubiera dejado aturdido… si es que algo como eso podía llegar a suceder. Yo por mi parte era como si la enorme piedra se hubiera levantado de mi pecho, ahora le tocaba a Edward dar su palabra y decirnos qué hacer, por lo pronto yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el tiempo, cumpleaños tras cumpleaños mientras él se conservaba en perfecto estado para el resto de la eternidad.

Me zambullí al agua de la piscina y nadé a través del agua turquesa hasta tocar con mis manos la pared del otro lado, me impulsé con mis pies y nadé nuevamente hasta la otra orilla. Emmett me había dado clases de natación cuando ingresé al Instituto de Forks y exigían aprender esta disciplina, me había costado al principio, pero aprendí a bracear luego y a nadar por debajo del agua… pero nunca supe, hasta ahora, lo delicioso que era nadar desnuda. Volví hasta la otra orilla y recargué mis brazos en el suelo mirando hacia el horizonte… el mar azul se veía a unos metros… ¿por qué estar nadando aquí en una piscina mientras tenía el inmenso mar mediterráneo para mi sola a unos metros?. Si, un poco exagerado… pero el día estaba brillante, el agua se veía calma y quería sentir la arena en mis pies.

Salí de la piscina y volví a mi habitación, rebusqué entre mi ropa un biquini azul que Alice había puesto para mí, me lo puse y me miré al espejo… me quedaba bien, remarcaba mis pechos y la tanga se ajustaba a mi cadera deliciosamente.

Salí por la puerta y caminé a través del patio pisando el césped tupido hasta el terraplén que dividía el terreno de la casa de la playa, salté con cuidado el pequeño desnivel y sentí la arena en mis pies… estaba caliente pero se sentía muy bien. No había gente alrededor, tal vez se debía a que era una playa privada o formaba parte de los terrenos de la casa, que suertuda era Rosalie!

Soplaba un poco de viento que arremolinaba mis cabellos, caminé hasta más abajo, la arena era deliciosa y comencé a ver metida entre ella, conchas de crustáceos, caracolas pequeñas y de las grandes… levanté uno del tamaño de un melón y lo llevé a mi oído…

_Wauu… sí se escucha el mar…_ susurré maravillada. El efecto de vacío del gran caracol causaba la sensación de escuchar el mar y era tan hermoso. Decidí llevar la caracola para llevar conmigo una parte del mar Mediterráneo.

La dejé en la arena y miré nuevamente hacia ambos lados y hacia atrás, Edward aún no aparecía y a pesar de que me preocupaba, conociéndolo comprendí que tal vez estaba sacando sus frustraciones con algún animal que le sirviera de alimento. Saqué la parte superior de mi bikini y lo dejé debajo de la caracola para que no volara con el viento.

Caminé hasta el agua casi desnuda mientras el sol pegaba en mi piel y finalmente las pequeñas olas turquesas y casi trasparentes tocaron mis pies… era hermoso! La espuma se arremolinaba entre mis dedos y la arena y decidí dar unos pasos más adentrándome al mar. Caminé hasta que el agua llegó a la altura de mis pechos, que danzaban libres entre las aguas, reí ante la sensación de felicidad, este lugar y con Edward a mi lado era hermoso, aunque él no estuviera allí.

Me atreví a nadar adentrándome más en el mar, pero algo de repente sucedió, mis pies fueron jalados hacia abajo y agua me tapó, di patadas y brazadas para llegar a la superficie pero simplemente el agua seguía tirando de mí, el aire que tenía en los pulmones no era suficiente así que me comencé a desesperar por llegar a la superficie. Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra la corriente del mar para poder subir, pero simplemente parecía ser imposible, el mar tiraba de mí hacia abajo como si fuera la boca oscura de un tremendo monstruo engulléndome, finalmente dejé escapar el aire que tenía en mi pecho como un grito desesperado que sonó vacío y sordo en el agua… inútil.

_Dios no permitas que ese momento de enojo y rabia sea mi último momento con Edward, por favor…_

Luché con unas cuantas brazadas más pero era inútil, el monstruo ya me tenía atrapada y la oscuridad me rodeaba, mis ojos fijos en el halo de luz que brillaba sobre la superficie, el sol, sus rayos pasaban a través del agua pero no llegaban a tocarme, ¿así moriría? ¿ese sería el fin de mi vida? Dejé de luchar contra las aguas cuando comprendí que ciertamente ese era el final, un final sin Edward a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y diciéndome adiós, como tantas veces se me había cruzado por la mente, sin mi familia, sin mis amigos… un final sola.

Entonces cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar y dolorosamente sentí como el agua entraba por mi nariz y se filtraba en mi cuerpo como un intruso ensañado en quitarme la vida. Y mi cerebro se comenzó a nublar, imágenes difusas de mi vida vinieron a mí y en cada una de ellas Edward me acompañaba.

_Perdóname mi amor… perdóname por ser tan descuidada…_

_Perdóname por ser tan increíblemente torpe e impulsiva…_

_Perdóname por dejarte solo una vez más… tal vez sea mejor así…_

Y me encontré una vez más en el prado, nuestro prado… aquel en el que por primera vez me hizo sentir mujer, en el que tantas veces me declaró su amor, de distintas maneras… pero que siempre hizo. Ese prado donde las verdades salieron a la luz y donde prometimos nunca más ocultar nada. Y estaba sola allí, arrancando flores silvestres mientras caminaba, el sol brillaba en lo alto y oía los pajaritos cantar cerca de mí… yo sonreía, no sé porque, pero lo hacía ¿así era el cielo? ¿El lugar en que más amábamos estar era nuestro cielo? ¿Nuestro paraíso? Y me gustó… porque no podía concebir otro cielo más que ese para mí.

_Oh Edward… si supieras lo que es el cielo, si esto es eterno quiero esto para mí. Si pudieras ver ante tus ojos los horizontes, los campos y senderos que atravieso! Si por un instante pudieras contemplar como yo la belleza por la cual las estrellas palidecen. Créeme mi amor… cuando llegue el día y tu alma, que se que tienes, venga a este cielo, ese día volverás a verme y sentirás que te sigo amando y que te amé. Y te llevaré de la mano avanzando contigo…_

Y entonces oí mi nombre, alcé la cabeza y Edward estaba allí, tan hermoso y brillante como siempre como un ángel maravilloso en medio de ese cielo. Él estaba recostado contra un árbol a un costado del prado y sonreía para mí, le sonreí de vuelta y sacó una de las manos de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia mí, quería ir hacia él pero también deseaba compartir ese paraíso con él así que me negué con la cabeza. Él me miró nuevamente sonriente, sin rendirse y alzó la mano para que yo fuera y la tomara,

_Por favor... ven_ susurró con esa hermosa voz _Bella, ven_

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de decidirme entre él y mi hermoso prado, ese hermoso paraíso que había encontrado luego de la oscuridad… pero por supuesto que lo elegí a él, sonreí y dejé caer las flores de mi mano, caminé hacia donde él estaba y alcé mi mano para tomar la suya y cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, fue como si ese toque me llevara a otra dimensión. De repente comencé a toser en medio de la oscuridad, mi pecho dolía… tanto que la tos fue lo de menos,

_Bella… oh dios mi amor_ susurró Edward a mi lado. Al abrir los ojos ya no había prado, ni flores, ni bosque… estaba él inclinado sobre mí con su cabello mojado y sus manos acariciando mi pecho suavemente y su rostro asustado, demasiado asustado, jamás había visto a Edward con tanto miedo. El cielo brillaba detrás de él y el sonido del mar que me había engullido rompía el silencio.

Mi pecho seguía doliendo y la tos cesó para dar paso también al dolor en mi garganta. Él despejó mi rostro de mi cabello mojado y dejó caer su cara en mi cuello, jadeaba allí como si hubiese corrido kilómetros y kilómetros, pero era un vampiro y solo eran jadeos de alivio.

_Pensé que te iba a perder_ jadeó en mi cuello _oh dios, pensé que te iba a perder mi amor_

_Me duele el pecho_ susurré, no podía tomar respiraciones profundas porque la punzada recorría todo mi torso,

_Lo siento…_ murmuró él mirándome nuevamente, sus ojos dorados estaban nublados de culpa _estaba desesperado, me costó medir mi fuerza para no hacerte daño_

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mi respiración y que no doliera tanto, sentí que el besaba mi frente y segundos después me alzaba de la arena para llevarme entre sus brazos. En un segundo o menos ya estábamos dentro de la casa y lentamente con suavidad me dejó en el gran sofá de cuero blanco,

_Iré por unas toallas amor, ya regreso ¿si?_ susurró él acariciando mi mejilla, yo asentí sin fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir mis ojos y sentí el aire fresco rozar mi piel.

Segundos después él estaba de vuelta secando con delicadeza mi piel y mi cabello, abrí los ojos y él me miraba de una manara que me hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente, él tenía culpa en sus ojos… lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para decir a ciencia cierta que él se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido.

_Edward… no fue tu culpa_ dije lánguidamente, él se detuvo en seco al escucharme y ya no lo sentí encima de mí, abrí los ojos una vez más y él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el sofá frente al mío y sus manos en su cabello reviviéndolos frenéticamente y por momentos jalándolos fuertemente, _Edward…_ susurré tratando de llamar su atención, pero me congelé cuando oí sus sollozos.

Rápidamente a medida que el dolor en mi pecho me lo permitía, me levanté del sofá y caí de rodillas en la alfombra, literalmente casi me arrastré hacia él y tomé sus brazos para separarlos de su rostro mientras veía cómo su cuerpo se sacudía por sus sollozos,

_Edward_ lo llamé tirando de sus brazos, _mi amor…_

Él separó sus brazos de su rostro y todo su cuerpo cayó ante mí, su cabeza en mi regazo y sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura,

_Perdóname_ sollozó _ fui un estúpido al dejarte así, no debí dejarte sola_

_Tú no tuviste la culpa mi amor_ repetí enfáticamente _tú sabes cómo soy para atraer el peligro, yo debí saber que era peligroso_ entonces él dejó de sollozar y levantó el rostro para mirarme con rabia esta vez

_¿Cómo puedes decir que fue tu culpa Bella?... ¿cómo mierda puedes decir que no fue mi culpa cuando yo no estuve allí para cuidarte? Soy un cobarde… eso soy y por eso lo único que atino a hacer es huir cuando algo me sobrepasa. Y mira lo que sucede cuando lo hago! Soy un inmenso idiota malnacido que no merece ni tu perdón, ni tu amor, ni nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme Bella, yo…

Tomé su cabello y me tiré a sus labios, besándolos con urgencia, con desesperación, por un lado para que callara su estúpida boca y por otro porque lo necesitaba, porque casi estuve a punto de morir allí y él me venía con su discurso de culpabilidad. Él se paralizó al principio pero luego respondió al beso con la misma desesperación que yo…

_Eso es mi amor… estuvimos a punto de sepáranos para siempre, por favor… hazme saber que soy tuya, que te pertenezco para siempre y que ni la muerte nos puede separar._

Gemí en su boca y sentí cuando él me recostó en la alfombra sin dejar de besarme con desesperación, aún podía degustar el agua salada del mar en sus labios, en su lengua. Gruñó en mi boca y se separó para esconder su rostro en mi cuello, besó la piel de mi cuello y se removió sobre mí lo cual me hizo sentir su erección en mi muslo.

_No puedo… no podemos, debo cuidar de ti Bella, acabas de salir de una situación… dolorosa_

_Yo te deseo mi amor, te necesito…_

_Bella… déjame cuidar de ti_

_Esta es la mejor manera para cuidar de mí en este momento, necesito saber que soy tuya y que lo seré siempre_ le rogué

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban y acaricié el cabello de su nuca mientras él vacilante volvía a besar mi cuello bajando con dulces caricias de su lengua por mi torso hasta alcanzar mis pezones, los cuales engulló con impaciencia haciéndome gemir, traté de controlar mi respiración para que no doliera tanto mi pecho… pero súbitamente el dolor iba desapareciendo mientras se iba abriendo paso el placer.

_Te amo tanto Bella_ susurró besando cada uno de mis pechos, continuó bajando hasta besar con reverencia mi vientre hasta mi ombligo y más allá _no me hagas nunca más eso, no me asustes así nunca más_

_No lo haré_ dije entre jadeos, él se sentó sobre sus rodillas y jaló las tiritas de mi bikini dejándome totalmente desnuda sobre la alfombra. Me estremecí cuando sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y sentí sonrojarme, entonces la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

En un segundo tenía su cabeza entre mis piernas lamiendo con ansiedad entre mis pliegues y mi clítoris, sus manos separaron mis piernas aún más para darle lugar mientras yo gemía. Él me envistió con su lengua una y otra vez y tomé su cabello entre mis manos,

_Edward…_ gemí sin poder contenerme, el placer que él me daba no se comparaba con ninguna otra cosa, ni con el mismísimo cielo, no… yo quería estar aquí en la tierra cientos de años más, con él como mi amante y compañero… eso sería el cielo para mí.

Sentí que el calor recorría como llamas de fuego dentro de mi vientre, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía su lengua dentro de mí, trabajando para darme placer, para hacerme olvidar lo sucedido y calamar su desesperación, luego de unos segundos gemí fuerte cuando sentí su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris.

_Edward!_ arqueé mi espalda y él trabajó más duramente sobre mí _oh… ya estoy…_ no pude terminar frase coherente cuando sentí que mi orgasmo me golpeaba con tanta fuerza que lo único que sentían mis oídos eran mis propios gritos y los gruñidos de Edward.

Me dejé caer sobre la alfombra con pequeños lamentos y un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo, su lengua aún recogía los restos de mi excitación y sus manos acariciaban mis muslos suavemente.

Sentí cómo se separaba de mí y me alzaba del suelo, yo solo era una masa informe y sin fuerzas, manera peculiar de mi cuerpo de reaccionar luego de un orgasmo. Sentí que me llevaba a través de la casa y sin abrir los ojos supe que me recostaba en nuestra mullida cama, su olor estaba allí.

_Tengo algo para ti_ dijo antes de salir dejando solo una ráfaga de aire.

Yo me sentía agotada, por todo lo que había sucedido y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado el día.

Sentí a Edward de vuelta a mí, abrí los ojos lo suficiente para verlo cambiarse el short mojado y ponerse uno seco, tomó una bandeja que había dejado sobre un mueble y vino hacia mí en la cama para recostarse a mi lado. Vi que traía algo pequeño en su mano a demás de la bandeja,

_¿Qué es?_ dije señalando su mano,

_Algo para ti_ dijo simplemente antes de dejar un suave beso en mi frente _pero te lo daré luego de que almuerces y tomes esta medicina, es… para el dolor de tu pecho_ dijo en tono de disculpa. Toqué mi pecho y sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba bien, _lo siento… mis intentos de RCP no van contigo, solo… me dejé llevar por la desesperación._

Miré la bandeja que tenía en mi regazo y de repente tuve hambre, había fruta picada allí, licuado de banana, tostadas con mermelada y café, tomé un poco de licuado y comí un poco de fruta antes de mirarlo,

_¿Cómo me encontraste?_ murmuré recordando difusamente la manera en que la boca negra del mar me envolvía en la oscuridad,

_Seguí tu rastro cuando no te oí chapotear en el agua, no estaba lejos… solo del otro lado de la propiedad, hay árboles de frutas, olivos y plantas de vid allí y estaba recogiendo algo para hacerte el almuerzo_

_Pensé que te habías ido a cazar_ dije suavemente, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_No, realmente solo deseaba pensar, el día que salga a cazar te avisaré_

Asentí sintiéndome una completa idiota. Tomé un poco de mi café y mordí mi tostada, su mano acariciaba mi hombro suavemente y me sentía tan llena de paz, pero también de culpa, él besó mi hombro dulcemente y recostó su frente allí,

_No quiero que trates de demostrarme nunca más lo duro que sería estar sin ti Bella_ dijo casi inaudiblemente _no sabes lo que sentí_

_Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito_ murmuré dejando de lado mi desayuno, dejé la bandeja a un lado de la cama y volteé hacia Edward para abrazar su torso y esconder mi rostro en su pecho, el envolvió mi cintura entre sus brazos y besó mis el tope de mi cabeza _tenía miedo que esa fuera la última vez de ver tu rostro_ dije estremeciéndome una vez más ante esas sensación.

_Y yo tenía terror de que me dejes, sentía el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros mientras… trabajaba sobre tu pecho y te daba respiración boca a boca, casi no lo podía hacer… te llamaba y tu no reaccionabas_

_Lo siento_ susurré,

_¿Puedes dejar de pedir disculpas mi amor? ¿Podemos olvidar eso?_ pidió con la angustia remarcada en su voz,

_¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Qué hora es?_ dije cambiando de tema.

_Son las dos de la tarde y hoy solo me dedicaré a venerarte como la diosa que eres mi Venus_ dijo antes de besarme en los labios con dulzura y pasión _hoy conocerás tu cuerpo, cada centímetro que te pueda dar placer, cuidaré de ti y te adoraré y más tarde si te sientes mejor iremos a recorrer las inmediaciones de Livorno, es un pueblo con muchas antigüedades y compraremos obsequios si lo deseas, cenaras allí o aquí como gustes y luego descansaras… si quieres_

Reí cuando alzó las cejas sugestivamente,

_No creo que pueda dormir con el mismísimo David en mi propia cama_ dije antes de besarlo.

Él respondió a mi beso con fervor, puso su mano en mi nuca y el beso se profundizó, su lengua acarició la mía y me estremecí cuando su otra mano masajeó uno de mis pechos, gemí y tomé su rostro con ambas manos para tratar de besarlo profundamente, pero él se separó de mí y buscó algo debajo de la almohada,

_Tengo algo para ti_ dijo tendiéndome una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y un lazo azul _te lo tendría que haber dado ayer que fue tu cumpleaños, pero… no hubo tiempo_

_Ciertamente no hubo tiempo_ dije riendo recordando nuestra extensa noche. Tomé la cajita y saqué el papel y la cinta, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro quedó al descubierto y abrí la boca embargada por la sorpresa, lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada cautelosamente.

_Edward…_ susurré con el amor estallando en mi pecho, él se apresuró a besarme rápidamente y luego a mirarme nuevamente,

_No es nada más que un recordatorio que soy tuyo mi amor_

Asentí y luego de una respiración profunda me atreví a abrir la cajita, me quedé paralizada al ver lo que contenía, era un anillo… pero no un anillo como el que tenía en mis sueños con una gran piedra diamantina en el tope, no… era un anillo antiguo, refinado… femenino, con un delicado escudo de plata en el tope y con el fondo negro, la banda realizada con un fino trenzado plateado y un circulo de oro alrededor del pequeño escudo… un escudo que había visto antes.

_Es el escudo que Carlisle tiene en su anillo y el que Alice tiene en su collar… y el que tú tienes en tu brazalete_

_Es el escudo de los Cullen_ dijo él tomando el anillo y poniéndolo a contra luz _ Carlisle vivía en Italia antes de encontrarme a mí y a los demás, él hizo acuñar su anillo en los antiguos talleres de las joyerías del Ponte Vecchio, allí fue hecho este… el escudo de la familia aún es conservado por los propietarios de la Joyería pero solo reservado para nosotros, solo para un Cullen, mandé a hacer este y lo hice grabar para ti_

Tomé el anillo nuevamente y en el interior de la banda corrían letras estilizadas que rezaban "_Te pertenezco como me perteneces"_

_Wauu_ exclamé antes de que él tomara el anillo de nuevo y lo colocara en mi dedo del medio lentamente, _para siempre_ susurré, él levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente,

_Para siempre_ concordó, sonreí y miré nuevamente mi delicado anillo,

_¿Por qué en este dedo? Mi amor, los anillos tienen su dedo reservado…_ dije señalando mi dedo anular,

_Ese está reservado para otra clase de anillo mi amor_ dijo antes de besar mi dedo anular desnudo…

_Oh dios…_

_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capi y dejen sus reviews! Como dije en mis otras historias actualizadas, me cansé de ser amable... si mis capítulos no reciben la cantidad de reviews que se merecen dejo de publicar en fan fic, me tomo el trabajo de escribir para ustedes, de publicar y lo que recibo no es lo que espero. No quería actuar como otras autoras que amenazan con cerrar su cuenta si no reciben la cantidad de reveiws que piensan que merecen, pero parece que es la única forma que funciona. Creo que soy medianamente buena escribiendo... ¿no merezco al menos un reconocimiento? Después de un año escribiendo aquí lo que ven es lo único que obtuve y no me gusta... tengo mi ego igual, lo se... y está muy herido. Siento que el esfuerzo que hago aquí no vale la pena para nada. Asi que esta semana veré... según lo que suceda con este capitulo si saco la historia y la borro o si sigo actualizando... no me importa si ustedes la quieren seguir leyendo, si lo quieren hacer sean buenas y reconozcan el esfuerzo, yo ahora mismo me siento una mierda y muy decepcionada y estoy así de cerrar mi cuenta. Gracias.**_


	31. Sucesos inesperados

*****Sucesos inesperados*****

**

* * *

**

_Ten esto es riquísimo_

_Bella no!_ reí ante su insistencia.

_Vamos amor, es solo dulce, un poco de melón y bananas, con azúcar y jugo de piña…. Es solo dulce ¿ves?_ murmuró llevándose una cucharada de lo que fuera eso a su boca, ella gimió y cerró los ojos recostándose una vez más en la reposera. Podía verla todo el día mientras tomaba sol en su pequeña bikini a un lado de la piscina, pero ella se incomodaría…. Así que volví los ojos al libro que estaba leyendo, la versión de El purgatorio de Dante Alighieri en italiano.

Sin embargo aún leyendo era inevitable dejar de escucharla, dejar de prestarle atención, el ritmo de su corazón galopando en su pecho tranquilamente, el pequeño ronroneo que salía de su garganta cada vez que lamía su cuchara, el tarareo en algunas ocasiones cuando recordaba la melodía de una canción, su respiración saliendo por sus labios mojados… dios… ella era exquisita y realmente podía desconcentrar a un vampiro.

Estábamos en nuestro tercer y último día en Livorno, habíamos ido a la ciudad la noche anterior muy tarde, ya que habíamos estado recostados en la cama la mayor parte del día descubriéndonos el uno al otro. La había llevado a recorrer las plazas de artesanías de la pequeña ciudad, recorrimos la callejuelas adoquinadas donde se escondían pequeños negocios que ocultaban cosas valiosas, como el libro que ahora tenía entre mis manos, una obra de las primeras ediciones en idioma original. Había encontrado también unos libros para Bella en una pequeña tienda de libros usados, ella había elegido a Boccaccio y un libro con la recopilación de las obras de artes de los artistas más renombrados de Italia.

Habíamos ido a cenar, aunque yo solo había simulado tomar un poco de agua, ella probó los scaloppine al parmesano y trufas en nidos de caramelo, ella gemía literalmente al comer y yo moría por tener en la cama nuevamente.

Esa mañana, para resistir la tentación salimos por las inmediaciones de la Casa Rossa, luego de que tomara su desayuno, a recorrer los campos de árboles frutales, le tomé fotografías mientras se entremezclaba en las plantas de viñedos tomando uvas y haciéndolas estallar en su boca, la ayudé a bajar manzanas de un árbol porque deseaba hacer un licuado de frutas y cosechamos algunos olivos para hacer ensalada por la tarde. Ella caminaba sorteando los pastizales y plantaciones y yo la seguía detrás para tenerla siempre a la vista, no podía ahora perderla fuera de mi campo visual..

Lo que había sucedido en el mar cuando lamentablemente la dejé sola, me había sumido en el más profundo de los temores… el más feroz y oscuro de los miedos… perderla. Sabía que no iba a poder estar a su lado por siempre, cada segundo para protegerla, para asegurarme poder amarla por mucho más tiempo del que se me tiene permitido, pero… ¿qué iba a suceder si algún día ella, con su suerte para atraer los infortunios, me dejaba?...

No quería siquiera pensar en ese día, era inadmisible… era algo que no cabía en mis pensamientos, porque si ella se iba de mi lado por alguna razón, la seguiría donde fuera, no había otra posibilidad para mí.

_¿Qué piensas amor?_ murmuró ella con su mirada puesta en mí. Salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que había estado mirando el mar, el monstruo que me la quiso quitar, con mi libro en mi regazo y seguramente el rostro consternado ante tales pensamientos. La miré de vuelta y negué con la cabeza.

_Que perderte sería mi muerte, mi fin cariño…_

_Solo en lo que haremos mañana_ dije simplemente, ella sonrió y se estiró sobre su reposera lentamente como un gato en el afaiser de la ventana, tragué en seco cuando la tela de su bikini se corrió dejando ver la piel pálida en contraste a la semi bronceada, luego se relajó y su cuerpo descansó lánguidamente nuevamente, _amo cómo brillas… eres un diamante, una hermosa piedra preciosa_ murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sonreí mirando nuevamente mi libro. Bajo su insistencia imposible de ignorar me había recostado junto a ella solo con un short y mi piel brillaba bajo el poderoso sol, mi frialdad desaparecía momentáneamente filtrando el calor del sol por cada fibra de mi cuerpo de piedra, algo que solo lograba Bella por las noches.

_Mi amor… deja ese libro._ susurró ella acercándose de rodillas y acomodándose entre mis piernas con sus manos en mi regazo _esta noche iremos a Florencia de nuevo y luego otra vez de viaje… ¿no puedes dejar ese libro para leer por la noche mientras yo duerma y ahora disfrutar junto a mí el calor?_ bajé el libro una vez más y me encontré con sus enormes ojos marrones mirándome con un brillo que reconocí… mi Bella estaba excitada.

_¿Y qué aconsejas que hagamos?... a demás de tomar sol_ murmuré tratando de contener mi sonrisa,

_Humm… bueno, primero quiero que me extiendas el bronceador en mi espalda_ dijo llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda y desatando el cordón de su bikini, la tela dejó sus pechos desnudos y ella terminó de sacarlo para luego tirarlo a un lado de la piscina _luego… me gustaría que me ayudes a refrescar mi piel, ya sabes, el calor me tienes abrumada_ alzó su mano y abanicó su rostro con una sonrisa insinuadora.

_¿Y luego?_ murmuré mirándola embelesado. Ella se paró sobre sus pies y quedó frente a mí con mis ojos a la altura de su ombligo y sus manos en mi cabello,

_Luego quiero que me muestres la bondad de tus dedos_ dijo levantando mi rostro hacia ella con su dedo bajo mi mentón, respiré hondo tirando a la basura el último rastro de coherencia, rodeé su cintura con mis manos y la jalé hacia mí dándola vuelta en el trayecto, de modo que su espalda chocó contra mi pecho y quedó sentada sobre mi regazo. Su pequeño trasero sobre mi erección.

_Mi amor… de eso estaba hablando_ dijo separando sus piernas y poniéndolas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con sus pies sobre el suelo, besé su hombro contorneando el filo de su clavícula con mi lengua hasta la base de su cuello, ella comenzó a jadear removiendo sus caderas para sentir fricción. _Mmmm…_ subí mis manos por delante de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus pechos con mis manos y tazarlos gentilmente, pero ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y me hizo oprimirlos fuertemente, ella gimió.

_Bella… oh mi amor_ me quejé cuando sentí el calor de su centro sobre mi pantalón, su humedad traspasando la fina tela de su tanga, ese delicioso olor almizclado que hacía que mi boca se llenase de ponzoña, un olor mucho más tentador que cualquier clase de sangre… animal o humana.

Ella comenzó a agitarse sobre mí cuando encontró mi dureza justo debajo de su centro mojado y la sostuve de la cintura para que no siguiera con los movimientos, si lo hacía sabía que me vendría antes de tiempo. Apreté los dientes tratando de controlarme y llevé una de las manos a su centro por debajo de la tela,

_Ah Edward… te necesito mi amor_ murmuró mientras me abría paso con mis dedos entre sus pliegues resbaladizos. Ella molió su cadera hacia adelante y penetré con mi dedo en ella haciéndola gemir mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, _Edward!..._

Entré y salí varias veces de su cálido interior mientras besaba su espalda desnuda, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y se sostuvo con sus manos en mis muslos, mi mano continuaba con su trabajo y ella gemía audiblemente moliendo su cadera contra mi mano.

Solté su pecho para bajar mi mano entre nosotros y liberar mi erección de los pantalones, ella miró sobre su hombro y con una mano se apresuró a hacer a un lado sus bragas y dejarme lugar para penetrarla, acomodé mi erección en su entrada sacando mi dedo y ella se dejó caer sobre mí.

Gemimos al unísono al sentirnos tan conectados, ella se recostó en mi pecho jadeante y concentrada… estaba en ese punto culminé donde si se movía solo un centímetro se correría. La sostuve firme con mi mano en su cintura y con la otra aparté su cabello a un lado y besé su cuello suavemente,

_Tranquila amor, déjalo salir pequeña… siénteme_ susurré en su oído. Ella tragó saliva y volteó su cabeza hacia mí, sus labios se movieron contra los míos suavemente y al mismo tiempo con ansiedad, con tenacidad. Entonces comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre mi, impulsándose con sus pies contra el suelo y gimió en mi boca.

_Oh Edward… esto, esto es maravilloso… te siento tan bien_ dijo con voz gruesa. Y se sentía tan bien, tan profundo que tuve que obligarme a anclar mis manos en sus pechos para evitar llevarlas a sus caderas y agitarla duramente contra mí una y otra vez.

Besé todo lo que pude alcanzar, su cuello, su clavícula, mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurré palabras de amor al oído, delineé con mi lengua su oreja mientras ella se molía frenéticamente sobre mí,

_Oh Bella…_ gemí cuando sentí esa presión en mi bajo vientre, mi miembro endureció cada vez más y rápidamente llevé una mano frente a ella bajando hasta su clítoris y acaricié su botón en círculos, ella llevó la suya junto a la mía y ambos sentimos con los dedos entrelazados, la conección que nuestros cuerpos habían hecho,

_Ah… Edward, siente eso_

_Si amor_ dije cerrando los ojos y recostando mi frente en su hombro, sentí mi piel contra la suya, sentí sus jugos y los míos, sentí su calor y mi frío… sentí todo y tal vez más de lo que ella era capaz de sentir, por supuesto que más, oí el suave choque de nuestras pelvis y el bombeo de mi dureza en su interior, sentí cómo se contraía lentamente apretándome y finalmente sentí, mientras su respiración eran gemidos de placer, cómo toda su zona se calentaba e hinchaba en el mismo momento en que su orgasmo la golpeó… y entonces sobrevino el mío. Fue inevitable… sentirla a ella venirse era la experiencia más alucinante de mi existencia, sentirla apretarme y finalmente derramarme en su interior era… algo fuera de este mundo.

Ella se relajó sobre mí con su centro aún sufriendo pequeñas contracciones, acaricié sus pechos lentamente besando el lóbulo de su oreja y ella suspiró audiblemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su hermosa sonrisa post coital.

_Wau… no hay palabras_

_No_ coincidí.

Acaricié todo su cuerpo hecho una masa informe y sin fuerzas sobre mí. Cada centímetro de su piel era mi templo, uno que deseaba adorar cada minuto de mi existencia.

_Te amo_ murmuré antes de dar un rápido beso en su hombro, la sentí temblar sobre mí riendo silenciosamente, _¿qué?_

_Que todavía tengo que seguir buscando mi palabra, porque te amo no es suficiente_ dijo antes de suspirar.

Tomé sus caderas entre mis manos y las removí un poco aún conmigo dentro, burlándome…

_Es hora de empacar, volvemos a Florencia._ le indiqué, ella hizo una mueca y su sonrisa se borró,

_¿Por qué? Casa Rossa es hermosa y aún me quiero quedar aquí_ dijo con un mohín en los labios, sonreí y besé su cuello, azoté mi cadera contra ella y la sentí gemir,

_Porque esto es suficiente amor, vinimos para que descanses… si seguimos a este ritmo volverás a Forks más cansada de lo que viniste y no quiero las quejas de Alice. A demás quiero mostrarte otros lugares de Florencia y mañana viajaremos por la tarde a otro lugar que se que te gustará, si quieres, podemos venir a pasar nuestros últimos días en Italia aquí nuevamente_

_¿Dónde vamos a ir a pasear mañana?_ preguntó ella removiéndose en mi regazo.

_Maldición… tenía que sacarla de allí antes de excitarnos nuevamente…_

_Pisa_ dije simplemente, ella hizo una mueca…

_Ya comí y muy bien, gracias…. Pero ¿dónde iremos?_

Reí ante su inocencia, pero al no escuchar su risa acompañando la mía, callé mi boca y la miré… ella fruncía el ceño mirándome sobre su hombro y se levantó de mí, caminó presurosa levantando su ropa en el camino y se metió a la casa.

Me paré enseguida y corrí detrás de ella, la tomé de la cintura justo en el momento que iba a entrar a la habitación y tiré de ella contra mi cuerpo, la abracé por la cintura y recosté mi mentón sobre su hombro,

_Déjame… no estoy de humor para que te rías de mí_

_Amor, escúchame… Pisa amor, la torre de Pisa ¿te suena?_ ella se paralizó en mis brazos y comenzó a temblar suavemente, al mirarla apartándome un poco ella reía… maldición! Reía…

_Eso es pequeña… ríe amor… te amo._

Luego de un momento en que la sostuve de la cintura, ella se relajó en mis brazos y suspiró profundamente,

_¿A sí que Pisa, no?_ murmuró dando vuelta sobre sus talones, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y sus labios reposaron sobre los míos suavemente, luego se separó y me miró con sus ojos felices, _no veo la hora de llegar_

Su beso se profundizó mientras mis manos la acercaban imposiblemente a mi cuerpo, la levanté del suelo y la llevé nuevamente hasta la cama, fue inevitable.

Una hora más tarde estábamos empacando todo en el auto para retornar a Florencia, Bella se veía triste por momentos cuando miraba la piscina o el mar y eran momentos en los que deseaba poder llevar con nosotros un trozo del Mediterráneo para nosotros… para ella.

_¿Volveremos algún día?_ se preguntó mientras miraba por la ventanilla el mar azul resplandeciente, mientras tomábamos el camino de entrada alejándonos de Casa Rossa, tomé su mano que tenía en su regazo y entré mis dedos con los de ella,

_Estoy cien por ciento seguro que volveremos mi amor, si tanto te gustó tú sabes que lo haremos_ le aseguré, estar en esa casa era un experiencia que no olvidaría jamás. Verla pasearse con esas diminutas prendas alrededor de la piscina, verla descansar en la reposera mientras el sol hacía brillar su piel que ahora iba bronceada suavemente, gemir y respirar su piel que sabía y olía a sal marina, olivo, mango y su propia escancia…. No me lo perdería nunca por nada.

Dejamos la región de Livorno minutos después mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte detrás de nosotros, miré a mi acompañante y sonreí al ver a Bella dormida en el asiento, tan relajada, tranquila y feliz… y conduje a Florencia con la promesa implícita de disfrutar este lugar nuevamente junto a ella.

**POV Bella**

Desperté en otra cama, igual de mullida, igual de suave pero con sábanas limpias que no olían a Edward, tanteé con mi mano a un costado y mi cuerpo se relajó cuando mis dedos alcanzaron un pecho duro y frío del vampiro que seguramente había estado velando mis sueños desde que había caído dormida, sonreí y escondí mi cara cerca de su pecho. Lo sentí temblar a mi lado y supe que era su risa silenciosa,

_¿Qué hora es?_ murmuré somnolienta, el cuarto estaba oscuro y la calle silenciosa,

_Es temprano mi amor, son las nueve de la mañana pequeña_ dijo acariciando con sus labios mi frente _anoche llegamos tarde y no te quise despertar, cerré las cortinas para que descansaras mejor._

_Mhhm…_ exclamé sin deseos de hablar siquiera,

_Bella… necesito pedirte algo_ dijo acariciando mi cabello lánguidamente,

_¿Qué?_ murmuré con voz pastosa

_Debo ir de caza, serán unas horas al menos, trataré de que sea menos, pero iré lejos de Florencia y te quedarás sola aquí_ su voz era firme pero podía escuchar una nota de preocupación,

_¿Y por qué no fuiste de caza en Livorno?_ murmuré abriendo un ojo para mirarlo, él me miró indefinidamente por un momento y luego sus ojos topacio se turbaron,

_¿Y dejarte sola? Con lo que te sucedió allí ¿dejarte sola?_ dijo como si mi pregunta hubiese sido una tremenda ofensa para él, _prefiero irme ahora mientras estemos aquí en Florencia, por lo menos me iré con la seguridad de que te dejaré en una habitación con servicio al cuarto y no tendrás necesidad de salir del hotel, estrás aquí… confío en que nada sucederá en mi ausencia_

_Entiendo el punto_ dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos, Edward era un exagerado y era mejor ignorar esos arrebatos de sobreprotección cuando algo estaba fuera de sus manos.

_Bella… mírame a los ojos_ imploró, lo hice nuevamente aunque mis parpados pesaban _prométeme cariño que te quedarás aquí adentro, que no saldrás del hotel y que si necesitas algo lo pedirás a la habitación_

_Edward exageras… no hay océano abierto aquí y prometo no meterme en la piscina del hotel_

_Bella…_ advirtió,

_Está bien, lo prometo_ murmuré rodando los ojos, él me miró vacilante por un minuto pero luego decidido se levantó de la cama, la rodeó y se inclinó de mi lado para dejar un beso en mi frente,

_Te amo… ¿entiendes? Seré exagerado, pero no puedo prescindir de ti… te amo_

_Yo también te amo Edward… aquí me tendrás sana y salva para cuando regreses amor, caza un buen leopardo o algún gran y rico oso_ él rió y negó con la cabeza,

_Dudo que pueda encontrar un oso en Florencia amor, menos un leopardo_ el besó mis labios una vez rápidamente y se alejó _pero haré lo posible por encontrar un buen puma… o hasta las cabras y zorros son útiles a falta de osos_

_Humm… suerte con eso_ dije antes de volver a acurrucarme en la calidez de las sábanas, él me cobijó, una costumbre que no había perdido, besó mi frente por última vez y acercó su boca a mi oído…

_Te amo cariño, cuida mi corazón, lo dejo contigo_

Cuando abrí mis ojos solo vi un borrón de aire desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

_Te amo_ susurré sabiendo que iba a escucharme _lo cuidaré_ y con esas palabras en mi boca me volví a dormir pensando en mi Edward, mi todo.

~~‡~~

Me desperté cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mi sueño de delfines en el mediterráneo, paradójicamente se estaba por convertir en pesadilla cuando vi entre las aguas unas aletas de tiburón, agradecí a quien fuera que había tocado.

Me levanté mascullando un "Ya voy" y me apresuré a ponerme la bata y un par de sandalias blancas de cama, masajeé mi cuello mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y miré por la mirilla, un botone con un carro de comida estaba esperando fuera. Al abrir él me dijo en inglés con un dejo de italiano, que el Señor Edward Cullen había ordenado que trajeran comida a esta habitación luego del mediodía. Quise rodar los ojos y lo dejé entrar. Por supuesto que Edward iba a pedir comida a la habitación, por supuesto que se iba a asegurar de hacerlo él mismo… no dejaba al aire ningún detalle.

El botone se retiró y llevé el carrito hasta la cama, salté encima rebotando sobre el colchón y levanté una de las tapas que cubrían las bandejas plateadas,

_Oh dios, Edward te amo_ murmuré al aire. Dentro de un plato circular plano habían cuatro cuartos de diferentes clases de pizas, pude distinguir la de parmesano, pero las otras dos tuve que probarlas y sabían deliciosas, una tenía ananá y ají amarillo, la otra tenía queso fundido por arriba con vegetales y otro trozo contenía lo que parecían de champiñones fileteados. Comí un poco de todas, eran deliciosas y juré comerme a besos a Edward a su vuelta.

Me di un baño luego de almorzar y me vestí con unas bermudas blancas ajustadas, una camiseta de tiras color roja y unas sandalias livianas, me sequé el cabello y peiné con una coleta alta en la nuca y me coloqué mi anillo Cullen en el dedo mayor sonriendo al recordar el beso de Edward en mi dedo anular… una promesa silenciosa.

Abrí las ventanas francesas que daban al balcón y salí a tomar un poco de aire… ¿a qué hora volvería Edward? Se había ido hace cuatro horas atrás, presumía que había ido hasta los bosques más allá de la Toscana lejos de la ciudad y de todo lugar habitable, pero como no tenía idea de los lugares alrededor de Florencia, simplemente me alcé los hombros.

La calle frente al hotel, que daba justo al río Arno y a un lado del Ponte Vechio estaba concurrida de gente, posiblemente turistas que paseaban a la vera del río, sacándose fotos y tomados de la mano bajo el sol de Florencia, suspiré por no tener a Edward junto a mí… hubiésemos podido recorrer el Ponte Vechio como él había dicho que haríamos, tomados de la mano y besándonos cada cinco metros… hubiese sido de ensueño.

Sonreí al ver un artista callejero pintando los puentes que surcaban el río, en su lienzo sostenido por caballetes y con su pequeña mesa desplegable a su lado, frente a él había una linda pareja joven que se miraban con amor, el artista los retrataba con el gran paisaje de fondo…

¿Tal vez si le diera una sorpresa a Edward?...

Miré hacia abajo, la calle estaba tranquila y la gente rezagante que iba a y venían eran turistas paseando por las calles Florentinas, ¿qué peligro había?... El único que podía llegar a ser un peligro, era cruzar la calle angosta hasta el otro lado, donde estaba el artista ¿qué peligro había?.

_Maldición… no tengo cinco años, tengo diecisiete bien puestos y soy lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para cruzar la calle, en la que solo pasaba un auto o dos por minuto…_

Di media vuelta y fui dentro de la habitación, busqué en mi bolso un poco de euros y un cárdigan de cachemira que Alice había empacado, tomé la llave de la habitación y salí hacia el corredor. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar, que el artista callejero haga un retrato de mí con Florencia detrás y subir a la habitación con mi regalo para Edward…

Dejé la llave en recepción y salí a la calle adoquinada, el sol estaba oculto detrás de nubes grisáceas pero presente con su calor, caminé unos metros y luego de fijarme que ningún auto se aproximara, crucé la calle hasta la vereda frente al río Arno, sonreí como tonta… pude hacer algo que Edward seguramente no me dejaría hacer sola en circunstancias normales, su miedo repentino lo había pegado a mí como una lapa y realmente estaría muy necesitado de alimento esta mañana como para dejarme sola.

Caminé hasta el artista y me di cuenta que no podía hablar en italiano, pero él con su escaso ingles me dio a entender el precio de la obra y que esperara diez minutos que terminara de retratar la pareja que ahora posaba. Me alejé unos metros para no invadir su espacio y descansé sobre las barandas de piedra que me separaban del río.

El día era glorioso, la suave brisa mecía las aguas de río que corrían hacia el oeste debajo de los puentes, del otro lado del río los edificios antiguos continuaban, parecían más bien departamentos que Hoteles, aunque estaba segura que el Florencia proliferaban los Hoteles en cantidades. Me arrepentí de no haber traído mi cámara de fotos, era hermoso todo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que una pareja joven se colocaba a mi lado a admirar el río, ellos estaban tomados de la mano uno junto al otro y nuevamente maldije por dentro estar sola aquí… sin mi amor, que seguramente estaría disecando alguna pobre cabra de monte por allí.

_Hermoso día ¿verdad?_ murmuró el hombre a mi lado, lo miré por un momento y él me sonreía amablemente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol a pesar que el sol se encontraba oculto, al igual que la mujer a su lado…

_Si hermoso… ¿son americanos?_ murmuré dándome cuenta que ellos no hablaban en italiano,

_Si… vinimos a pasar unas vacaciones, este lugar es realmente increíble_ dijo él.

_¡Qué bien!... ¿son… recién casados?_ pregunté, al segundo después me sentí realmente una intrusa, pero ella rió y negó con la cabeza,

_El día que este hombre ponga un anillo en mi dedo, volarán los cerdos_ murmuró la mujer reclinándose sobre la barandilla para dirigirse a mí, reímos los tres y mis ojos se fijaron en el cabello de ella… lo tenía oculto bajo una gorra de beisbol pero un flash pasó por mi mente, al ver el color… un flash de mi infancia, de mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks.

_¿Te conocí antes?... me pareció haberte visto en alguna parte_ dije a la mujer, ella miró a su novio y sonrió con benevolencia,

_No lo creo… ¿cómo te llamas?_ murmuró ella.

_Bella… Bella Swan_ dije sin pensar, ella sonrió y lo miró a él que también sonreía mirándola a ella, luego volvieron sus ojos hacia mí,

_No, no lo creo…_ dijo él…

_Vivimos en Montreal, Canadá actualmente_ dijo él extendiendo la mano, la tomé y me pareció demasiada familiar _mucho gusto Bella, ella es Victoria y yo soy James_

¿James?...

No había oído ese nombre por mucho tiempo, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó con solo escucharlo ahora, me separé de la baranda y cuando di media vuelta para salir de allí, sentí una punzada en mi nuca… una punzada que oscureció todo lo demás.

* * *

**Bueno, decidí terminar este fic y no subir ninguno mas, se termina mi tiempo en fan fic y quedan pocos capitulos de este fic, por lo que los leen podrán disfrutarlo hasta el final. Besos y gracias.**


	32. El monstruo

**El monstruo**

**

* * *

**

Corrí lejos de Florencia, que no era precisamente el lugar más apropiado para conseguir una buena presa, la Toscana eran hectáreas y hectáreas de prados interminables y colinas, se encontraban muchos viñedos, cosechas y algún que otro bosquecillo por aquí y allá, así que tuve que correr lejos para captar el efluvio de un gato silvestre o un zorro al menos, no quería tardarme mucho… pues dejar a Bella sola no era de las mejores ideas así que si era necesario, entraría como los zorros a matar gallinas al menos. Pero debía alimentarme, no lo había hecho desde antes de salir de Forks y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo tenía que hacer.

Finalmente más allá de los límites de la toscana, llegando a los Apeninos y casi a punto de rendirme, pude captar el efluvio de cabras de montañas. Corrí siguiendo el olor dulce pero que nada se comparaba con la de los pumas, mis presas favoritas. No muy lejos pude encontrar un pequeño grupo a los pies de una montaña de escasa altura. La sangre de los herbívoros invadió mi boca y bebí de ellos hasta estar más o menos saciado, maté a unos cuantos… no me di idea de cuantos hasta que vi el terreno a mi alrededor, siete habían caído por mi sed. Miré la hora y era casi ya medio día, me había alejado demasiado de Florencia así que corrí hacia la población más cercana hasta que mi teléfono tuvo señal, llamé al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando y pedí servicio a la habitación para Bella, ella seguramente estaría durmiendo y se olvidaría que tenía que cenar, pero ella tenía que hacerlo… tenía que reponer fuerzas y energías que perdió conmigo en la casa Rossa, me sentía culpable de alguna manera porque agoté las fuerzas de mi dulce amor con el sexo desenfrenado que habíamos tenido por tantos días, pero me prometí a mí mismo tratar de ser un poco más fuerte y frenar a Bella… por dios ¿dónde estaba mi autocontrol?...

Le pedí pizza… variadas porciones de pizza italiana para que almorzara y me la podía imaginar comiendo ávidamente mientras degustaba limpiando las sobras de la comisura de sus labios con la punta de su lengua…

_Basta!... no ayudas en nada Cullen._

Emprendí nuevamente el camino hacia Florencia repasando los planes del día de hoy, iríamos a la ciudad de Pisa al atardecer, tenía la habitación de hotel reservada allí, quería llevarla a ver el atardecer en Italia desde el último piso de esa torre, Bella amaría eso.

Tanteé mi bolsillo y esa cajita cuadrada de terciopelo negro que había adquirido por la mañana antes de salir de caza, en el Ponte Vecchio, reposaba todavía allí. Mis planes, si salían a la perfección, sería arrodillarme ante ella en primer lugar sobre la torre de Pisa, mientras las luces del atardecer iluminaban su cabello y su dulce rostro, tal vez también, si era un afortunado, sus lágrimas de felicidad…

_Ojalá que si mi amor… ojalá que si…_

Mi único deseo en todo el mundo, el único que hacía que toda mi larga existencia al fin valiera la pena era hacerla feliz. Si ella me dejaba, si ella me permitía ser feliz a su lado, no tenía nada más que pedir.

Sonreí palmeando la cajita en mi bolsillo y esperaba que esta noche este en sus manos, emprendí el camino hacia ella. Debía llegar a ella lo antes posible, debía besarla y hacerla sentir única como ella me hace sentir a mí, deseaba hacerle el amor, llevarla a nuestro cielo una y otra vez mientras nos sumergíamos en ese éxtasis del que jamás me saciaré.

Sentí vibrar el teléfono en mi bolsillo cuando alcancé nuevamente los bosquecillos de la Toscana, paré en seco y saqué el aparato de mi chaqueta de jean, la pantalla se iluminaba en silencio y el nombre de Alice estaba en él… no supe por qué, pero un peso se instaló en mi estómago. Contesté rápidamente,

_Alice…_

_Edward ¿dónde carajo te metiste? Llevo llamando hace media hora!_

_Estoy de caza, no he tenido señal hasta ahora_ dije mecánicamente, no me gustaba para nada su tono de voz, _dime ¿qué es?_

_Es Bella!... debes ir por ella, algo malo sucedió, solo vi una cabellera colorada y a… Edward, vi a James_

El aire innecesario que contenía en mis pulmones abandonó mi cuerpo y tan pronto como escuché su nombre apreté los dientes y un rugido fuerte, salvaje y con odio contenido estalló en mi pecho, apreté mi puño y lo sacudí contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, las astillas volaron por todas partes y saqué mi mano de la corteza del árbol, ahora herido.

Comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era cierto… mi vida dependía de ella. Mis pies a penas tocaban el suelo y mi cabeza solo estaba en un objetivo alcanzar a Bella, me di cuenta de que aún Alice me hablaba por teléfono, solo que yo en mi mente nublada por la furia no la oía,

_¿Dónde está? ¿Qué más viste?_ le pedí mientras saltaba sobre la copa de un árbol, saltando de rama en rama era más rápido llegar que esquivándolos.

_No lo sé, solo vi eso… vi a James a su lado y una cabellera rojiza… no sé quién es, pero… vi esa cabellera en algún otro lugar! Edward, no sé qué sucede con James, no ha tomado ninguna decisión…_

_Te llamaré… sigue buscando Alice, por favor… necesito saber algo mientras llego allí_

_Edward, no hagas nada estúpido, si esta con otra vampira no puedes arriesgarte a luchar contra ellos, Emmett y Jasper van para allá, en cuanto tuve mi visión se fueron al aeropuerto_

_No podrán hacer nada Al!... yo debo encargarme, Bella estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, a demás no hay tiempo_

Colgué el teléfono y continué corriendo atravesando las praderas llenas de pastizales altos como si los hubiese sacudido una fuerte ráfaga de viento, necesitaba llegar a ella.

_Oh mi amor, por favor… por favor que estés bien, ¿cómo es que te encontraron?... ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado?_

Finalmente, unos minutos después el sonido de la ciudad llegó hasta mí, aunque aún estaba lejos me esforcé por conseguir algo de mi Bella, pensamientos de la gente del Hotel, traté de captar algunos, sin embargo lo único que captaba eran vagos pensamientos, o no la habían visto o simplemente no sabían nada de lo que hubiera sucedido.

Corrí más rápido, como nunca había corrido, en las calles de la ciudad solo fui un borrón, un manchón en el aire. Recorrí las callejuelas de Florencia sin importarme si alguien podía distinguirme o no, todos iban muy inmersos en sus propios planes como para notarlo.

Estaba a unas calles del hotel cuando finalmente capté algo, una mente… alguien que había visto a Bella, que ahora hablaba relatando todo a unos policías. ¿qué hacían ellos allí? ¿Qué había pasado? Traté de ignorar mis miedos y mi furia para saber de qué hablaban,

_Ella era pequeña, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, me pidió hacerle un retrato… pero le pedí que esperara. La perdí de vista en ese momento, ya que ella se ubicó en las barandillas para esperar_

El hombre señaló hacia las barandas de piedra que separaban la calle del Arno y miró nuevamente al agente que tomaba nota,

_Ella gritó y cuando volteé, un hombre y una mujer la llevaban en brazos rápidamente, la gente no los vió, ellos corrieron y desaparecieron detrás de los callejones_

_Oh mierda, mierda!... ¿qué?..._

_No, no, no…_

Corrí más fuerte, más que nunca hasta que el hombre dijo una cosa más, una cosa que hizo que mi mundo, el poco que quedaba… se derrumbara finalmente,

_Había sangre en la acera, fue lo único que quedó_ el hombre miró el lugar donde Bella había estado parada minutos atrás y gemí al ver un manchó grande de sangre en el suelo, los agentes de policía tomaban fotos…

_Bella… oh Bella mi amor, no…_

Como pude, con las últimas fuerzas de mi cuerpo conseguí correr hasta la esquina de la calle donde quedaba el hotel, entonces lo sentí… el maldito efluvio de James. Desde lejos vi los policías, la gente y el testigo apiñarse alrededor de la mancha de sangre,

_James, maldito James! ¿qué le hizo? ¿Qué mierda le hizo a mi niña?..._

El efluvio de Bella también estaba en el aire, su sangre dulce y fresca, sangre de su cuerpo que había sido mío, ella era mía. Ella era mía!...

Corrí nuevamente empujado por esta certeza, ella era mía, nunca James la alejaría de mí. Nunca!.

Seguí su aroma, ese tentador y concentrado aroma que tanto conocía, que había olido desde sus pocas semanas de edad, ese aroma que me pertenecía, que sin él no podía vivir. Bella debía estar bien, no me la iba a quitar.

_POV Bella_

Sentí solo oscuridad a mi alrededor, mi cabeza molestaba, esa puntada en mi nuca parecía partirme la cabeza y tenía frío… mucho frío. Temía moverme, temía abrir los ojos y no saber con qué encontrarme, temía despertar y no estar a lado de Edward. Temía tanto estar sin él.

Sentía la garganta reseca y por más que intentara tragar saliva, mi garganta parecía estar recubierta por arena… aaggg… y la puntada en la nuca aún estaba allí y molestaba y hacía sentirme mareada, muy mareada, todo me daba vueltas aún con mis ojos cerrados y sentía tan pocas fuerzas.

Necesitaba moverme, necesitaba sentir mis piernas que parecían gelatina, moví un brazo y mi mano fue directa a mi cabeza, dolía como el infierno… quise quejarme pero no estaba segura si debía hacerlo, estaba tan silencioso todo, no se oían los autos, ni las aves, ni las personas… solo yo y mis pensamientos.

Finalmente levanté la cabeza unos centímetros y la punzada atravesó toda mi cabeza, no pude evitar gemir del dolor, me tomé la cabeza con mi mano y sentí la humedad en mi cabello… ¿qué era?

Al mirar mi mano con la poca luz que entraba por una ventana pequeña de una esquina, vi la sangre. Automáticamente comencé a hiperventilar, cerré los ojos y mis fosas nasales y respiré por la boca. El gusto a hierro se diluyó en mis papilas gustativas, oh dios… cuando se trataba de sangre, yo tenía los sentidos de un vampiro.

Mis ojos picaron y me obligué a mantener la calma, quería gritar y pedir por Edward, pero de alguna maldita manera sabía que no era buen momento para hacer eso. ¿Estaba sola allí? ¿Había alguien cerca? Vagamente solo recordaba una melena rojiza y anteojos, una sonrisa… alguna conversación sobre un hermoso día.

Traté de tantear con mis dedos temblorosos entre mi cabello mientras jadeaba, gemí de dolor cuando encontré una herida en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dolía tanto que no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y desear morir.

_Edward ¿dónde estas?..._

Me quise levantar nuevamente, pero un dolor más profundo sobrevino, no podía… oh dios, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera tener las fuerzas suficientes como para salir de allí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y gemí sobre mi hombro.

_Oh dios… oh por favor ¿qué me hicieron?_ susurré a la nada entre jadeos,

_Solo evitar que escaparas_ dijo alguien cerca de mí, abrí los ojos y miré, todo el cuarto estaba vacío, no podía ver de dónde había venido esa voz. La punzada en mi cabeza era tan dolorosa que no podía levantar la cabeza, por lo que me limité a esperar que quien me hubiera hablado lo hiciera otra vez.

_¿Eres James? ¿Tú eres James?_ dije débilmente.

_Si soy yo…_ dijo él, aún no podía verlo. _Siento que me conozcas de esta manera, pero no hay otra opción_ su voz sonaba tranquila y pausada, como si estuviera midiéndolas antes de hablar.

_¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Por qué no me mataste ya? ¿No es eso lo que siempre quisiste?_ inquirí cerrando fuertemente los ojos a causa del dolor en mi cabeza, por alguna razón sentía todo mojado debajo de mí, era duro y frío, seguramente el suelo… y estaba mojado.

_Ciertamente eso fue lo que debí hacer cuando eras pequeña… no dejar cabos sueltos_ murmuró pausadamente. ¿Eso era yo? ¿Un simple cabo suelto? ¿Nunca una persona, un ser humano, nunca una mujer con una vida por delante? Solo un maldito cabo suelto… _pero no soy un sádico Bella, nunca maté un niño, ni lo haré…_

_Oh… valla, qué alivio!_

_¿Entonces me mataras ahora?_ casi supliqué, el dolor nublaba mi mente _si lo harás, hazlo ahora por favor, es… insoportable_ gemí cerrando fuerte los ojos,

_Lo siento, Victoria tuvo que hacerlo, no queríamos a los Cullen detrás de nosotros, no ahora que al fin te encontré sola… si te dejaba escapar nunca hubiera tenido una nueva oportunidad_

_¿Victoria?... recuerdo su rostro, su cabello…_ por mi mente pasaron nuevamente imágenes de ese refulgente colorado en su cabello,

_Ella me llevó a ti…_ me cortó _me llevó a ustedes, ella fue humana cuando te conoció ¿la recuerdas? Fue tu maestra en Forks, ella me fue muy útil_

Vagamente, con mi mente nublada del dolor y todo, pude ver a lo que se refería y comprendí. Ella había sido mi maestra, mi primera maestra en Forks. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Ella era un vampiro?... pero ella no lo era antes, recordé el momento en que se sonrojó al mirar a Edward, la recordaba tomando su café y recordaba sus brillantes ojos azules… ella no era un vampiro, mi padre la hubiera reconocido en ese entonces.

_Victoria cayó en mis manos de casualidad, aunque creo que no fue tan casual. Ella visitaba Londres para un perfeccionamiento en su carrera, mientras yo estaba tratando de encontrar el rastro de ustedes que habían estado allí, esporádicamente los buscaba… te buscaba, y esa vez que había dado con tu efluvio, pero te me habías escapado nuevamente. Luego de unos meses que estuve vagando en Londres, la encontré a ella, que casualmente ya te había conocido. La seduje cuando supe que ella vivía en Forks, quería saber si ella te conocía, si conocía a los Cullen… ella me contó de la inusual familia Cullen, todos adultos y la pequeña Bella… y supe que estabas allí con ellos._

_Lo supiste siempre_ dije sorprendida por su relato, él siempre supo que estaba en Forks, con los Cullen _¿por qué nunca me atacaste? ¿Por qué Alice no lo supo?_ susurré.

_Oh, porque me mantuve en las sombras para mantener la distancia, mientras estuvieras con ellos yo no podía hacer nada… estabas protegida, sin embargo transformé a Victoria cuando la vi como mi posible compañera, ella y yo nos mantuvimos juntos, fue muy útil como te dije… ella me ayudó a distraerme del lazo que mantuve contigo desde que te conocí_

_¿Lazo?_ pregunté débilmente, ¿un lazo con ese vampiro que quería matarme?...

_¿No lo ves Bella?... siento que fuiste parte de mi desde hace años, desde que naciste… nunca pude ignorar tu existencia, nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti…_

_Oh dios… ¿qué era esto?..._

_¿Q-qué?..._ murmuré. Entonces él salió de las sombras, sin gorra y sin anteojos, sus ojos de un color borgoña y su cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros, su piel de alabastro como la de Edward, una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Llegó a mi lado y se acuclilló…

_No sabes lo que estoy soportando para no beber tu sangre en este momento…_ dijo suavemente, podía ver que no respiraba, solo unas bocanadas de aire para continuar hablando, _tengo que completar esto Bella, por lo que te he buscado por tantos años… eres mi cantante, tu sangre siempre me llamó, desde la primera vez que te olí… eres increíblemente tentadora, siempre lo fuiste supongo… en todos los aspectos_

Lo miré aturdida, no podía ser… Edward me había contado otra cosa, no podía ser así…

_Pero… pero mi madre lo fue, ella fue tu cantante, su sangre era la que te atraía…_ dije rápidamente, él rió tristemente mientras me miraba, alzó su mano y acarició gentilmente mis cabellos, me estremecí al sentir una nueva puntada de dolor en mi nuca,

_Perdóname Bella, no pude detener a Victoria de hacerte esto… ella… estaba celosa de que yo te anhelara tanto, nunca comprendió. Sin embargo ya no nos molestará… no la necesito más, ya te tengo_ dijo mirando mi herida. ¿Qué había hecho con ella?...

_Oh dios… ¿y no era un vampiro sádico?..._

_Tu madre fue quien se ensañó en protegerte, ella… dio literalmente su vida por ti y yo la tomé, si no lo hubiese hecho, estarías muerta… y ya sabes, no soy un sádico, no mato niños. Tuve que uir de allí y esperar a que crecieras y para mi mala suerte… o buena, si lo digo ahora, te volviste cada vez más tentadora_

_¿Entonces era mi sangre?..._ susurré sin fuerzas. No me importaba lo que hiciera él conmigo ahora, necesitaba descansar de una vez, el dolor estaba dando paso a la paz, a la inconsciencia…

_Bella, no te duermas… tengo que tomarte ahora, no tengo otro remedio, te estás desangrando…_

_Tómame y déjame en paz… oh dios, Edward, no podré decirte un último te amo._

_Hazlo… completa lo que has hecho_ murmuré cansada. Sentí su mano en mi cuello, apartando mi cabello de allí suavemente, como si yo pudiera sentir, como si eso me dolería… ya no lo hacía, el dolor de mi nuca era menor ya. Quien se desangra se desvanece lentamente supongo, al menos no podré serle de mucho alimento, aunque lo único que él deseaba era el sabor de mi sangre en su garganta.

_Perdóname Bella, perdóname por matar a tus padres, por haberte perseguido tan incansablemente toda tu vida, nunca pude ignorar tu existencia… sabía que en algún lugar del mundo estaba ésa cuya sangre era mi perdición… perdóname por hacer esto ahora_

_¿Por qué pides perdón si de todas maneras me matarás?..._ susurré,

_Porque siempre creí que podía haber un cambio para mí, una manera de resarcirme. Carlisle me había hablado de su forma de vida, quería imitarlo… él era mi amigo, pero encontrarte esfumó todo aquello…_ susurró cerca de mí, no podía verlo porque mis párpados pesaban y no podía mantenerlos abiertos, pero sentía su aliento frío sobre mi rostro, su mano acariciando mi cuello,

_Lo… siento…_ dije en un esfuerzo,

_Debo tomarte ahora Bella, déjame terminar con esto... déjame aliviar tu sufrimiento_

Me dejé ir finalmente, sentí un beso suyo en mi piel antes de sentir la punzada de dolor, una última punzada de dolor en mi cuello, gemí por última vez mientras con mis sentidos adormecidos percibía una de sus manos acariciar mi espalda mientras tomaba la sangre de mi cuello, lo sentí gemir de placer.

_Oh dios, Edward!... como hubiese querido que esa sangre fuera tuya, que esos dientes que ahora perforaban mi piel fueran los tuyos… pero no para matarme, sino para darme vida, cómo me hubiese gustado escuchar cómo últimos sonidos de mi existencia, tus gemidos… te amo Edward. Después de todo la tonta soy yo… tú hiciste lo posible por cuidar mi vida._

Y me alejé de allí, dejándome caer en la suma oscuridad con su rostro como último pensamiento, el monstruo finalmente me devoró.


	33. Dejándote ir

**Dejándote ir**

**

* * *

**

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo había sucedido, a demás de que mi niña, había sido sacada de mi lado, algo me decía que se trataba mucho más que solo de eso. ¿Quién era la mujer de la cabellera rojiza? ¿Quién era y que tenía que ver con James?

El terreno por el que corría era agreste, por momentos me parecía estar corriendo en Forks y otras veces si se parecía a la Toscana, atravesaba pequeños poblados y villas, ¿dónde se la había llevado?...

Por mi mente corría miles de preguntas como esa, ¿por qué mierda no había captado su efluvio antes? ¿Por qué Alice no lo vio venir?. ¿Qué hacía James en Italia? ¿O a caso nos persiguió?

Oh cielos… si era así ¿hacía cuanto tiempo nos estaba espiando?

Continué corriendo impactado por las posibles respuestas, su efluvio quemaba mi nariz, mi Bella aún sangraba y lo hacía profusamente, si prestaba atención al suelo por el que iba pisando, podía ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían al ser trasportada.

Eso me hizo correr más rápido, necesitaba saber que aún podía hacer algo por ella, haría lo que fuera, el cielo y el infierno sabían que no podía vivir sin ella, ella lo deseó alguna vez, por lo que casi tenía su consentimiento para hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para obligarla a quedarse conmigo…

No podía dejarla morir.

Mi celular sonó nuevamente, al principio lo ignoré, no podía ser otra persona que Alice, pero luego apabullado por la posible información que ella pudiera tener, saqué el celular de mi chaqueta y atendí,

_Edward…debes darte prisa…_ su voz era apremiante, pocas veces había oído a Alice desesperada, esta era una de esas pocas veces, algo que me decía que no había nada bien.

_Alice dime!_ le exigí,

_Es Bella, Edward… por favor, apúrate_

_Sé que es Bella, ¿qué sucedió Alice? Dime…_

_La está matando, está matando a Bella!_

_Oh dios, no…_

Reprimí las inmensas ganas de oprimir el pequeño artefacto en mi mano y destruirlo para calmar mi ira, pero debía seguir hablando con Alice, ella había visto algo más, algo que aún yo no sabía,

_Alice… dime por favor que ella estará bien, dímelo_ podía oírme a mí mismo… mi voz rota y sin vida

_No lo sé…_ susurró casi en un hilo de voz, sin embargo pude escucharla,

_Por favor Alice, por favor, mira por ella… dime que ella continúa viva, dime de qué manera la vez_

A medida que avanzaba a través de la Toscana, me di cuenta de que el efluvio de mi Bella se hacía más concentrado, estaba cerca, así que comencé a escanear las mentes que pudieran verla, que la tuvieran dentro de su rango de visión,

_Alice, puedo sentirla más cerca…_

Ella no habló, yo corrí aún tratando de ir a mi mayor velocidad y al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el bosquecillo raudamente pude sentir los pensamiento de alguien y el cosquilleo en mi nariz… la sangre de Bella estaba siendo derramada, pura, dulce y… alguien bebía de ella.

"_Deliciosa, como lo supe siempre…"_

_No, no, no…_

Llegué a lo alto de una pradera donde había una pequeña cabaña perteneciente a lo que parecía una finca de viñedos, estaba toda desvencijada y no vivía nadie allí, no habían humanos cerca salvo por Bella, su efluvio concentrado salía de allí al igual que los pensamientos. Habían efluvios entremezclados de dos vampiros, aunque solo había una mente, cuando me acerqué pude ver los restos de las cenizas de un cuerpo recientemente quemado.

¿Había aniquilado a quien viajaba con él?...

Entré a la cabaña tirando la puerta vieja de madera abajo, la excitación de James era tal que no me hoyó entrar, pero estaba allí cernido sobre un cuerpo, un hermoso cuerpo que yo conocía bien hasta el último centímetro de él, y que ahora solo era una masa sin vida… el débil y casi inexistente latido llegó a mí, ¡Aún había esperanza!

_Dejala!_ rugí, tomé a James del cuello y lo tiré contra el suelo, él se sorprendió de verme en primer lugar, tenía los labios teñidos de sangre y los ojos escarlata… _¿Qué le hiciste?..._ gemí al ver sus pensamientos. La había engatusado para que Bella se ofreciera como comida, el maldito diablo no deseaba tomarla sin obtener alguna clase de perdón de su parte…

_Era lo que debía suceder, desde un principio_ murmuró entre jadeos, con ambas manos tomó la muñeca de la mano que lo sostenía del cuello contra el suelo y me separó de él, luché para no perderlo de entre mis manos y nuevamente lo tomé del cuello por atrás cuando él volteó a terminar su trabajo con Bella.

_No!_ grité al tomarlo, tiré de él a pesar de que se resistía y lo llevé afuera de la cabaña, lo que menos quería era luchar allí adentro y dejar que el techo y las paredes caigan sobre Bella…

Había una esperanza…

_Tiene que morir, ¿la dejarás agonizar?_ preguntó entre jadeos tratando de zafarse,

_Yo terminaré el trabajo, no dejaré que lo hagas tú!_

Él se zafó de mi agarré y trató de correr entre los viñedos, rápidamente salté sobre él y lo tomé de uno de sus brazos, él gruñó y me tomó del cuello al voltear a mí… me empujó hacia atrás y mi espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol.

_No quiero hacerte daño Edward, solo la deseaba a ella, como lo hice desde un principio…_

_Tú nunca la deseaste!_ gruñí, _no tendrías que haberla tenido, no cuando tu deseo ya fue mitigado con su madre, ¿por qué ahora ella?_

_Oh ¿en serio crees que su madre fue la que tenía la sangre?_ murmuró con una sonrisa. _su madre fue solo el plato de entrada, el principal… oh si, ese lo has estado cuidando por diecisiete años, gracias por eso por cierto_

_Maldito hij…_

Una sarta de visiones pasaron por su mente, visiones que me hicieron callar. Imágenes de aquella vez en que encontré a Bella sobre el pecho de su madre, James absorbiendo por su nariz, como si fuera un maniático, el dulzor arrebatador de la sangre nueva de mi Bella… en ese entonces solo una niña, imágenes de mi pequeña dueña en los ojos feroces del monstruo, yo mismo recogiéndola del suelo donde yacía muerta su madre, él huyendo con la promesa de volver… volver a tomar lo que le pertenecía, lo que era suyo.

_No!_ grité cegado por la ira.

_Gracias por cuidarla tan bien_ susurró antes de tirar de mi cuello hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás fuertemente contra el árbol, sentí la madera resquebrajarse debajo de mí.

Tomé impuso con mi pierna y pateé su abdomen con todas mis fuerzas, él cayó hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra el costado de la casa, temí por un momento pero nada sucedió más que James abalanzándose sobre mí nuevamente. Esta vez logré esquivarlo y tomarlo nuevamente del cuello. Oía jadear suavemente a Bella desde adentro y sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, la poca ponzoña que James había puesto en ella estaba tomando efecto.

Maldición…

_No así, no así… no con el sucio y repugnante veneno del vampiro que quiso matarla, no con él corriendo por sus venas._

Finalmente reuní todo de mí para acabar con esto, con mi brazo libre tomé la cabeza de James y me tiré a su cuello,

_No!_ gritó al sentir mis dientes en su piel, hundiéndose como si fuera roca dura,

Mordí fuertemente y con la fuerza de mi mano aparté la cabeza de su cuerpo, que cayó desplomado en el suelo y más lejos su cabeza. Debía hacer algo… nunca había matado un vampiro, nunca luché más de lo que Emmett y yo hacíamos por diversión a veces. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que terminar con todo rastro de él.

Sin embargo el tiempo apremiaba, Bella estaba debatiéndose allí adentro entre sí, morir como una humana o vivir como vampiro. Destrocé rápidamente el cuerpo de James y tomé el ziper que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo eché encendido sobre los miembros destrozados del vampiro y el fuego revivió enseguida como si fuera yesca seca.

Corrí rápidamente hacia dentro de la cabaña y vi a Bella convulsionarse, su corazón corría eufórico a una muerte inminente, sucediera lo que sucediera, así sería… Bella, mi Bella, la Bella por la que había cuidado parte de mi existencia, iba a morir.

Me acerqué a ella y noté el líquido perlado que destellaba en la herida que James había hecho a su cuerpo, su sangre aún era dulce al aire, pero había una nota de James en su sistema… definitivamente mi Bella se estaba convirtiendo.

_Mi amor… pequeña_ susurré cerca de su oído, miré detrás de su cabeza y tenía una fea herida en la nuca...

Oh dios…

James la dejó desangrarse…

Me senté derrotado en el suelo junto a ella y tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, mi pecho oprimido… oh cielos, no tenía lágrimas en mi organismo que sean capaz de mostrar cómo me dolía… dolía verla así, tan rota, tan frágil, su cuerpo sufriendo algo por lo que nunca, jamás debería haber pasado. Lo que tanto yo había evitado, durante tantos años.

Me di cuenta que estaba sollozando, me sentía seco… solo convulsiones de mi pecho vacío, sin vida… sentía que el soplo que había alentado toda mi existencia me había abandonado, dando paso a la desolación, al ahogo…

Oí un gemido, pequeño, casi inaudible… pero que había roto el silencio de la habitación, levanté la mirada y la vi, ella se ahogaba… ella había abierto los ojos y su mirada exaltante contenía pánico y miedo.

_Oh Bella…_

Ella gorgoteó desesperadamente y su cuerpo se tensó, sus manos se crisparon en garras y las llevó a su garganta, arañándose y queriendo sacar su piel a rasgones.

_Bella…_ advertí, rápidamente me arrodillé y tomé sus manos y las aparté, las presioné a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre el suelo duro y frío, ella me miró con súplica pero aún no podía hablar,

_Bella… pequeña, dolerá, pero se fuerte…_ Entonces como si hubiesen sido las palabras de que ella necesitaba, abrió la boca e inhaló aire como si hubiese estado aguantando debajo del agua demasiado tiempo y luego dejó escapar todo con un grito agónico…

_Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta pequeña… por favor aguanta…_

_Aggh.. Ed… Ward…_ jadeó removiéndose debajo de mí, sentía la fuerza con la que deseaba zafar sus manos, su respiración frenética y desesperada, _quema… me quema…_

_Sopórtalo mi amor, tienes que hacerlo, no podía dejarte morir…_ susurré, ella me miró enceguecida, su vista nublada por el dolor y sollocé patéticamente de nuevo al verla así,

_¿Por qué?... Edward… ¿por qué no lo dejaste seguir?_ masculló retorciéndose debajo de mí

_Oh cielos, no… no quería perderte, no quiero._

_Lo siento_ susurré.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos fuertemente, un grito de dolor, desesperante y abrumador.

_Mi amor…_

_¿Cuántas veces quise evitar esto?... ¿tu dolor en cuerpo y alma?. ¿Cuántas veces te cobijé por las noches y cuidé tus sueños, que eran un tesoro para mí…_

_Mi amor…_

_Perdóname… por no poder hacerlo mejor, por no tener noción de lo delicada y frágil que eras, por no mirar por ti…_

_Perdóname amor, espero no me odies, como yo sé que merezco como único sentimiento de parte de ti…_

_Solo espero que recuerdes que te amo… como nunca creí amar, desde el principio hubo un final… lamento que fuera este._

_Hubiese querido sostener tu mano cálida y suave, el último día en que tu hermosa alma decidiera irse, pero no así… no así. Hubiese deseado besar tu frente por última vez… y desearte un feliz viaje a la eternidad… pero, no esta, no conmigo, no aquí amor. Tú mereces más…_

_Te amo… espero que no lo olvides cuando tus ojos vuelvan a encontrarse con los míos…_

Ella siguió gimiendo y sus ojos no se abrieron más, intenté dejar libre sus manos, cuidando que no se hiciera daño… ella no las movió más que encerrarlas en puño. Me alejé de ella hacia la pared más cercana y la vi desde allí sumirse en su dolor. Ella gemía y gemía… gritaba por momentos y con cada grito, podía ser capaz de jalar mis cabellos hasta arrancarlos de mi cabeza, lloraba… ella lloraba…

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y gemí de dolor por verla así…

Con sus gritos se iba su humanidad y yo estaba allí, impotente, sin poder hacer nada más que observar.

De repente sentí vibrar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, debía atender, por más que no encontrase mi voz para hablar. Lo saqué casi lentamente y lo llevé a mi oído,

_Edward… oh por dios, lo siento tanto_ Alice lloraba… _¿qué podemos hacer?... dinos Edward, oh cielos…_

_¿Esta Carlisle?_ dije fríamente, mi voz sin vida se abrió paso por mi garganta… Del otro lado de la línea se oyó un soplido de viento y unas voces, entonces mi padre contestó,

_Dime Edward…_ la voz rota de mi padre no me sorprendió, él habría querido lo mismo que yo.

_¿Qué hago?... ella sufre_ susurré, estaba seguro que la oía. Estaba seguro que recibía sus gritos del otro lado de la línea,

_Déjala, sabes cómo es… ella sufrirá y es lo normal, al menos… no dejes que ella se haga daño_

_Lo sé_

_Emmett y Jassper van hacia allá, seguramente en una horas tomarán tu rastro en Florencia y llegarán donde están_

Asentí como si Carlisle fuera capaz de verme y luego cortamos la llamada, no era necesario un adiós.

Miré a Bella nuevamente y ella continuaba en su agonía… ¿cuánto tiempo más?... ¿tres días al menos? ¿En Italia?...

Me quedé allí mirándola, cada gesto suyo, cada mueca de dolor, castigándome a mí mismo por ser tan torpe, la manera en que torcía su boca cuando gemía, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la manera cómo iba perdiendo el color bronceado que había adquirido en la Casa Rossa tornándose pálido, su seño fruncido y las venas sobresalientes de su cuello tratando de soportar el dolor, pero fallando por lejos… no había remedio en el mundo que apaciguara el tormento.

No había manera que el tiempo pasara más rápido… solo tenía que esperar. Y era terrible la espera, no había aprendido en mis cien años que no se debe apurar el tiempo, las horas, los minutos pasan a su antojo…

_¡Por qué!... debiste dejar que me mate!_ rugió antes de jadear sobre el suelo manchado de sangre.

_Porque no deseaba esa muerte para ti…_ susurré a media voz, ella convulsionó entre gritos y lloró amargamente, _te amo demasiado…_

_¡No!... no me haría sufrir… mátame por favor_ imploró. Sentí pánico irracional… ella, ella no podía pedirme eso, sabía que estaba sufriendo y que podía ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa, pero no eso… yo no recordaba haberlo hecho.

_Te amo demasiado_ repetí como un obseso.

_No me amas!... ahhhgg… no te amo, no te amo_ jadeó.

_Oh cielos, no hagas esto pequeña…_

_Por favor señor, sé que no soy digno de implórate nada… pero permítele recordar que la amo, que ella es lo único que importa para mí, permite que sepa._

_Te odio…_ oí que susurró antes de sumirse en una inconsciencia perturbadora, cerré los ojos tratando de no creer en esas palabras, ella no me odiaba y si lo hacía estaba en lo cierto.

Me di cuenta, mirando su agonía, que su cuerpo estaba manchado, sucio, roto y corría hacia su cambio sobre un charco de su propia sangre, en un suelo mugriento y frío.

Me levanté con una nueva fuerza sacada de los resquicios destrozados de mi interior y la tomé entre brazos, ella no luchó, ni se sacudió, no dijo palabra, solo gemía y lloraba como lo había estado haciendo.

_Calma mi amor… te llevaré a un lugar mejor_ le murmuré al oído, a sabiendas que ella tal vez no me escucharía. La saqué de ese lugar deshonroso y caminé con ella hacia la parte trasera de la casa. No había nadie cerca de donde estábamos, seguramente había villas y pueblos alejados de allí, pero no la llevaría hacia esos lugares. Podía ser peligroso cuando terminara su transformación y ella despertara.

Me dejé caer contra una pared de piedra y la mantuve conmigo en mis brazos, si iba a pasar por eso… sería con mis manos meciéndola. Acaricié sus mejillas con mis fríos dedos y descubrí que su temperatura había enfriado también, revisé la herida de su nuca y estaba cerrando. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la piedra y miré las estrellas… las mismas que alguna vez habíamos mirado juntos en ese prado en que descubrió su primer orgasmo.

"__Oh… mm…_ jadeó con su pecho subiendo y bajando _ la… ¿Andro… meda?... creo_"_

"__Si amor… ¿sabías que ella era tan hermosa como las nereidas… sin embargo tan frágil e inocente que enamoró al gran guerrero Perseo?... ¿sabías qué él… luchó contra los mismos dioses para tenerla?...mi amor… mi Andrómeda"_

_Si… tan hermosa como la mismísima diosa y yo no había podido vencer a los dioses que osaron quitármela._

_Resulté ser un fiasco mi amor… ni un dios, ni un guerrero, ni nada… solo un iluso que pensó en tenerte para mí el resto de tu vida... si eres tan tentadora!, nunca caí en la cuenta de lo que, sin proponértelo podías llegar a hacer_

Ella gimió dolorosamente entre sueños.

Acaricié sus cabellos lánguidamente y de la nada comencé a tararearle la nana que le cantaba cuando era pequeña y tenía sus pesadillas.

"_Somos nosotros… debemos sacarla de aquí_" me detuve cuando oí los pensamientos de Emmett desde algún lugar en el bosquecillo.

_Dime cómo_ le pedí. Aún no se dejaba ver pero oía sus pensamientos de cerca, Jassper estaba con él,

_Hay policías siguiendo el rastro Edward… al parecer James y esa mujer cazaron sin miramientos cerca de aquí_ musitó él. Entonces aparecieron de entre la fronda de detrás de la casa y corrieron hacia mí, Jassper se acuclilló a mi lado y pude ver el dolor en su rostro, acarició la mejilla de Bella con el dorso de su mano y sentí la calma viniendo de él, Bella gimió despacio. _No puedo mantenerla así todo el tiempo, su dolor es demasiado… pero así podremos sacarla de aquí más fácilmente_

_Dime cómo…_ exigí una vez más. Se suponía que estábamos lejos de casa, en un país del otro lado del océano, sin documentos, pasaportes ni equipaje ¿cómo diablos íbamos a salir?... No podíamos viajar nadando cruzando todo el océano, no con Bella en proceso de trasformación, no podía dejarla sola, no lo haría…

_Edward… ¿recuerdas la casa Rossa?_ murmuró irónicamente Emmett, parecía no sufrir y tapaba todo con su clásico sentido del humor, pero le dolía verla sufrir… él sabía que yo sabía.

_Claro que la recuerdo, no podré olvidarla nunca_ susurré mirando a mi niña dejando su vida en mis brazos.

_Hay un muelle cerca de allí, podemos tomar un embarcación, podemos ir hasta los Estados Unidos o si es muy lejos a Londres, a la casa que Carlisle tiene allí. Al menos hasta que Bella despierte…_ murmuró Emmett confiado de sus palabras, deseando con todo fervor creer en ellas.

_Buscaremos un medio para llegar a casa hermano, Carlisle tiene muchos contactos en Londres, alguien nos podrá facilitar un trasporte apropiado_ Jassper me dejó ver la casa en Londres, habíamos estado allí varias veces en el pasado y allí fue donde tuvo lugar la trasformación de Esme.

Pensé por un minuto, no teníamos muchas opciones y esa era la más fiable. A Bella a lo mucho le quedaba dos días más de agonía… debía sacarla de allí a como dé lugar.

_Iremos a Londres, al menos por estos dos días_ murmuré mirándolos nuevamente.

Mis hermanos asintieron y me paré del suelo con Bella en brazos, ellos comenzaron a correr hacia Livorno y yo corrí detrás como una sombra. Bella lloraba entre sueños nebulosos y se removía en mis brazos,

_Perdona mi amor, hubiese querido volver a Casa Rossa contigo en otras circunstancias más felices… pero algún día lo haremos cuando seamos iguales… perdóname…´_

_

* * *

_**Hola nenas! Perdón por haber tardado con la actualización. Estuve de vacaciones, espero aún sigan con esta historia. nos vemos pronto, quedan solo unos tres capitulos y el epílogo. Besos!**


	34. Cambios

**Cambios**

**

* * *

**

Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos, mis codos en mis rodillas…. Ella gemía y gritaba sin poder detenerse, sus gritos calaban en mi cuerpo apuñalando cada ínfima parte de mí, era más doloroso para mí oírla sufrir como si cercenaran su cuerpo a carne viva que tal vez lo que ella sentía, o no… tal vez era el mismo dolor… porque Bella no sentiría jamás peor dolor que el de su transformación.

_¿Estas bien?_ levanté la cabeza y mi hermano estaba contra la puerta del camarote, su rostro reflejaba el dolor que Bella sufría o tal vez el suyo propio al verla así.

_No, no soporto saber que sufre por mi culpa_ dije hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos una vez más,

_No es tu culpa, a la larga esto sucedería y lo sabes, solo tenía que llegar el momento que Bella te convenciera de su transformación, ustedes no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro_

Oh cielos… Jasper tenía razón, tal vez de todas formas hubiese sucedido…

_Pero hubiese sido diferente, yo hubiese buscado la manera de que Bella no sufriera tanto, tal vez con morfina o no lo sé… algo hubiese hecho_ dije con dolor _ahora yo no hice nada más que descuidarla, no la pude salvar ni siquiera de que él fuera el que hundiera sus dientes en ella… sé que me odiará por eso y me lo merezco_

Alcé la cabeza una vez más solo para ver a Bella sobre la cama del camarote retorcerse entre gemidos, de un momento a otro iba a tener que entrar en un letargo perturbado solo por el dolor, pero nunca sucedía.

_No te castigues a ti mismo, ella jamás te culparía, ella te ama lo suficiente como para sentir otra cosa que no sea amor hacia ti_ sentí la calma en mi cuerpo y una sensación de tranquilidad que no quería sentir,

_No lo hagas Jas, no me manipules así… concéntrate en ella_ le pedí mirando a mi amor sobre la cama _llama a Alice y pregúntale sobre la reacción de Bella al despertar_

"_¿Cuál crees que será su reacción?" _preguntó en su mente.

Miré a mi hermano y él frunció el ceño tratando de comprender,

_Alice…_ dije a modo explicativo _ella no recuerda nada de su vida anterior y según Carlisle eso se puede deber a que Alice sufrió algo muy traumático antes de su transformación._

_Eso no sucederá con Bella_ dijo rotundamente,

_¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿por qué estas tan seguro?_ inquirí nerviosamente,

"_Alice estaba sola… despertó sin nadie que la contuviera, no tenía ningún lazo que la uniera a su vida anterior, en cambio Bella jamás estuvo sola, nos tiene a nosotros, a ti… eso será suficiente como para recordar"_

De alguna manera me sentí más aliviado, Jasper tenía razón. Los recuerdos humanos se hacen difusos y casi se hunden al olvido cuando se pasa a la vida vampírica, así había sucedido hasta conmigo, a penas recordaba los rostros de mis verdaderos progenitores, de mi vida anterior… pero con la ayuda de Carlisle había mantenido esos recuerdos… difusos, pero recuerdos al fin.

_Solo asegúrate de estar allí, en el momento de su despertar, pronto llegaremos a Inglaterra, Emmett está llevando el yate lo más veloz que puede_

Asentí y mi hermano salió por la puerta dejándome solo con mi amor, me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta ella que parecía sumida en un sueño inquieto, gimiendo lánguidamente y respirando con frenesí. Me recosté junto a ella en el poco espacio que quedaba sobre la litera y la abracé por la cintura hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello, la apreté contra mí y la mantuve allí, lo más cerca de mí que fuera posible mientras ella seguía con su transformación.

_Ojalá y me perdones mi amor… ojalá y me sigas amando después de esto_ susurré en su cuello. Su piel había cambiado del bronceado del mediterráneo a un pálido sin vida, su cabello lucía más dócil y suave y podía sentir con mis dedos en su piel, sus músculos más tonificados y su piel más dura, el perfil de su mandíbula más marcada y sus facciones más… perfectas. No habría criatura sobre la tierra más hermosa que ella.

Las horas pasaron y la mantuve siempre entre mis brazos, ella se sacudía por momentos pero parecía calmarse cuando la apretaba contra mí y le hablaba al oído, lo único que podía decirle era lo mucho que la amaba, lo tanto que la necesitaba, por momentos le hablaba de su infancia, le cantaba su nana y cuando pedía entre gemidos que termine con eso, que la matara… le decía contaba de los momentos felices que habíamos vivido juntos como pareja.

Más tarde cuando los primeros rayos de sol se perfilaban sobre el horizonte y se reflejaban en las escotillas del camerino, Emmett disminuyó la velocidad. Me metí en su mente para ver que estábamos tirando amarras en un muelle solitario, parecía un muelle de pescadores o algo por el estilo. Cuando la embarcación se detuvo por completo me incorporé y tomé a Bella entre mis brazos,

_Perdona mi amor, te moveré solo para llevarte a un lugar mejor_

Con esas palabras la saqué del camarote y junto con mis hermanos salimos al exterior, comenzamos a correr en cuanto tocamos suelo, había unos pocos pescadores por allí que no nos vieron correr pero que sí sintieron nuestra brisa al pasar.

Con solo buscar en sus mentes supe que estábamos cerca de Canterbury y la casa de los Cullen estaba tan solo a unos kilómetros de allí, a las afuera de Londres. Continuamos corriendo solo guiados por nuestra memoria de las tantas veces que habíamos estado viviendo allí, primero Carlisle y yo cuando transformó a Esme y luego en uno de nuestros viajes a Londres para estar unos años, antes de que encontrara el tesoro de mi vida.

Corrimos a través del bosque sorteando los lugares poblados, Emmett iba primero y luego yo con Bella en mis brazos, Jassper venía detrás tratando de calmar mis ánimos nerviosos y ansiosos de llegar al lugar. Lo dejé hacer esa manipulación, era necesario… debía calmarme si quería que las cosas con Bella acabaran bien.

Luego de correr por kilómetros ubicamos el claro donde la casa de Londres se alzaba, era similar al de Forks, pero más estilo británico, las grades ventanas estaban enmarcadas con gruesos y estilizados marcos de madera y las terminaciones y filos de las paredes era estilo ingles, Esme se había esmerado en ello, le tenía mucho amor a esta casa… la casa donde ella pasó a nuestra vida, en la que fue salvada por Carlisle.

Emmett se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entré raudo hacia las habitaciones superiores, elegí la que era mía cuando venía aquí, todo estaba impecable, en el ambiente había un leve efluvio humano, por lo que supuse que el encargado de dejar en condiciones la casa y cuidarla había estado aquí recientemente.

_Traje algunas cosas de casa Rossa, saca lo necesario… hay ropa de Rosalie allí, la de Bella esta manchada con sangre, lo cual tendrías que descartar antes de que despierte y sienta el olor…_ murmuró Emmett dejando una mochila que traía desde que habíamos pasado por casa Rossa. Él se aproximó y palmeó mi espalda, su mirada acongojada estaba puesta en Bella, era la primera vez que había visto a Emmett tan preocupado y a la vez con tantas esperanzas _no la dejes sola, yo… estaré abajo por si se presenta algo, cuando despierte estaré listo para ir de cacería con ustedes si así lo quieres_ luego me miró a mí _no pierdas la fe hermano, ella nos recordará, ella sabrá que la seguimos amando como desde el primer día_

Asentí y palmé su espalda de vuelta, mi hermano reflejaba su dolor por primera vez desde que me encontró con Bella. Jassper se aproximó a nosotros y también me dio fuerzas para sobrellevar lo que se me avecinaba,

"_Estaremos abajo, sabremos lo que sucede en cuanto Bella despierte y acudiremos si se sobrepasa, ten fe"_

Asentí y los dejé ir, esperé que cerraran la puerta tras sus espaldas para ir hasta la mochila que Emmett había traído y sacar la ropa de Rosalie, había bastante allí, unos pantalones de jeans blancos, una camisa roja, un vestido de verano azul y lo que parecía un camisón de raso blanco con tiras en los hombros.

Decidí ponerle ese. Fui hasta Bella que estaba inquieta sobre la cama y saqué sus sandalias manchadas con sangre y sucias, luego su pantalón blanco que ahora era negro y escarlata y su remera, su cuerpo pálido y con notables cambios quedó desnudo ante mí y por primera vez, desde aquella ven en Cassa Rossa que la había visto por primera vez totalmente desnuda frente a mí, su cuerpo no provocó las sensaciones que siempre me causaban. Esta vez fue ira, odio ante aquel monstruo que quitó su color natural, su calor y su dulce efluvio que se iba apagando poco a poco. Asco por aquella ponzoña que ahora corría por sus venas consumiendo cada parte viva de ella y pena… pena por haber dejado que eso sucediera, su cuerpo frágil y muerto luchando frente a mí por una nueva posibilidad.

Reprimí los sollozos que pujaban por escapar de mi pecho y me acerqué a ella, con la noble tela entre mis manos y con el mayor cuidado del que fui capaz, la vestí nuevamente, rozando con mis dedos la piel fría y dura que tendría que acostumbrarme a tocar de nuevo, si ella me aceptaba.

Me dejé caer en mis rodillas frente a ella, mis ojos fijos en su cuerpo sufriendo su trasformación y mis sentidos alertas a cualquier cosa que sucediera, esperando que en mi bolsillo sonase el celular y Alice me diera las noticias que tanto esperaba.

Los minutos pasaron, las horas y los momentos del día, podía sentir los movimientos de la casa, podía ver, sin separar mis ojos de Bella, a mi hermano Emmett concentrado en un programa de televisión y a Jassper recorriendo con sus ojos veloces las paginas de un libro. Sin embargo a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, ellos estaban tan pendientes, como yo, en las posibles reacciones de Bella, sus más sutiles movimientos y hasta cada suspiro que mi niña largaba.

"_Cerca de aquí, en los bosques de Canterbury, hay grupo de de osos pardos que pueden servir de alimento para cuando despierte"_ Pensó Jassper dirigiendo su mirada añorante a través del cristal de las puertas que daban al patio,

_Lo sé, veremos cuando despierte_ dije suavemente. Emmett separó su vista del televisor y con un gesto de frustración miró a Jass a su lado…

_Hey! ¿Qué me perdí?_ murmuró impaciente, Jasper rodó los ojos y con un gesto señalando al bosque frente a nosotros murmuró…

_Osos, Emmett… muchos osos pardos_

Emmett abrió los ojos en compresión y sonrió alegremente,

_Oh si hermano… los estoy oliendo ahora mismo, pero quiero contenerme ahora, solo para ir con Bella y ustedes dos cuando despierte_

Agradecí a mi hermano internamente con la certeza que Bella nunca estaría sola, incluso si yo no estuviera. Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, jamás la volvería a dejar sola, aun con toda mi familia cerca de ella para defenderla.

El sol se estaba elevando por segunda vez en dos días, los rayos dorados iluminaron la piel de Bella y tuve el impulso de cerrar los ojos rápidamente, era cegador incluso hasta para mí… ella iba a ser una criatura deslumbrante… ¿cómo iba a luchar contra eso?...

Mi rodillas no se quejaron de ya estar tanto tiempo sentado sobre el duro mármol, pero mi garganta comenzaba a picar de solo imaginarme los olores de mi próxima caza.

Mis ojos se centraron nuevamente en Bella, ella ya no se retorcía frenéticamente, sabía que pronto iba a escuchar el último latido de su corazón.

Estaba perfilando el tercer día cuando una llamada en mi bolsillo, tomó la atención, me vi obligado a atender el celular, sabía que Alice estaría mirando por el futuro de Bella…

_Alice_ murmuré en voz baja,

_Esta por suceder Edward, ella estará asustada en un principio… pero ten paciencia, no la abrumes_ murmuró rápidamente, yo grabé sus palabras en mi memoria y no podía dejar de mantenerme visiblemente nervioso frente a eso que estaba por suceder.

Colgué el teléfono cuando el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, miré frenéticamente a mi alrededor, oía los pensamientos de mis hermanos pero ellos se mantenían fuera de la puerta, alertas y preparados. Bella podía llegara a asustarse en un primer momento si nos veía a todos juntos. Me acerqué mucho más a los pies de la cama y esperé, cada segundo, cada maldita milésima parecía hacerse eterna. El tiempo se empeñaba en pasar más lento cuando más lo necesitaba.

Entonces como si fuera una señal de televisión sin sintonizar, un latido largo y que perforaba casi mis oídos, interrumpió la habitación. Me estremecí… fui el mismo que tanto había temido oír en su vida human, su último latido.

_Por favor Bella… por favor mi amor, mírame y dime que aún me amas._

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos, pero solo se quedaron fijos en el techo, no pude ver nada de ella desde esa posición y moría literalmente allí, con cada segundo que pasaba, y ella negándose a fijar su mirada en la mía.

Me acerqué vacilantemente más a los pies de la cama y con el más sutil de los movimientos, pero ella hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado, al parecer me escuchó. De repente saltó de la cama en un solo movimiento y se acuclilló cerca de la cabecera… alerta, tensionada, pero por sobre todas las cosas… hermosa!

Había quedado como prendado por el color de tonalidades distintas de su cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros con más volumen que antes, ese cabello perfecto que hacía mi palma picar por ir y tomarlo entre mis dedos. Pero lo más fascinante que podía ver en ella era sus rasgos y su rostro en general, sus ojos, ahora faltos de ese marrón que me enloquecía, llenos de ese color rubí, embebidos en sangre.

Ella no movió un músculo en primer lugar, solo se limitó a mirarme con intensidad, yo hice lo mismo.

_Te amo mi amor…_

_¿Qué… qué?_ trastabillo a través de las palabras, ella llevó una mano a su boca y notó algo en su nueva voz. Pero ella no sonrió, ni se inmutó tampoco.

_¿Dónde… estoy?_ preguntó con cautela,

_Oh cielos! Ojalá y pudiera leer tu mente ahora mi niña!_

Pero no hizo falta eso para saber lo que ella pensaba, porque solo hizo falta que lo expresara en voz alta…

_¿Quién eres?..._

_Oh no…_

_

* * *

**Bien... ya queda poco para el final, por lo que publicaré seguido. cuando termine este fic continuo publicando Custodio mío... iré por una historia a la vez, gracias!**_


	35. No me olvides

**No me olvides...**

**

* * *

**

_Se que no merezco nada, sé que ni siquiera puedo esperar tener un alma, sé que no puedo pretender tener fe si no creo en que tu puedas tener un lugar para mí allí arriba, si sé que arruiné todo y que mucho menos puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, lo que hice…_

… _si me merezco algo a pesar de que sé que no soy digno de esperar nada de ti, solo pido que ella no me olvide… no borres de su mente que la amo._

_Bella…_ susurré acercándome a un paso de ella, alcé la mano y en ese instante ella se agazapó sobre la cama de manera defensiva, un profundo siseo salió por entre sus dientes apretados, ella pareció sorprendida un segundo después por el sonido que había hecho.

"_Entraré Edward_" pensó Jassper con la mano en el pomo de la puerta "_ella está muy alterada, sorprendida y abrumada… dale tiempo…"_

_No_ dije consternado, ¿darle tiempo?... no, no…. no podía pasar más de un segundo, necesitaba saber si ella en verdad no me recordaba. _Bella, mírame_ pedí dando un paso más a ella.

En ese momento todo pasó muy rápido.

Ella se lanzó sobre mí.

Su pequeño cuerpo enfundado por ese vestido de raso blanco, saltó desde la cama con ferocidad y antes de que sus manos llegaran hasta mi rostro, oí que una puerta era sacada de sus goznes y chocaba con un ruido atronador en uno de los laterales de la habitación, dos pares de manos, en menos de lo que dura un rayo, tomaron a Bella de los hombros y de la cintura.

_No!_ grité cuando ví a mis hermanos luchar contra una Bella descontrolada, ella tenía su mirada fija en la mía, pero no veía odio en ellos, no podía vislumbrar lo que ella me había gritado en medio de su agonía, solo vi dolor, desconcierto y miedo… un miedo abrumador que me indicó que ella no tenía noción de lo que le había sucedido, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Déjenla!_ gruñí.

Ellos no lo hicieron…

"_Te matará idiota!... ayúdanos_!", pensó Jassper con toda la furia, sentí un poderoso remanso de tranquilidad y calma que él había emitido por toda la sala, algo que apaciguó solo un poco la lucha de Bella. Pero no era suficiente… ella seguía retorciendo su cuerpo entre los fuertes brazos de Emmett que a penas podía sostenerla y Jassper contraía su rostro en concentración, dándole la paz que necesitaba mientras sus manos sostenían fuertemente ambos brazos de ella.

_Bella, cariño_ dije suavemente. Ella seguí retorciéndose y su rostro asustado miraba por toda la habitación en busca de un escape, no estaba utilizando la totalidad de su fuerza, porque si lo hubiese hecho estaba seguro que Emmett estaría derribado contra el suelo junto a Jassper, pero ella podía descubrir que gozaba de esas atribuciones y aprovecharlas, por lo que debía apresurarme.

Me aproximé a ella…

Alcé las manos a modos de rendición y lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente me acerqué unos centímetros a ella,

"_Nos derribará idiota, solo ayúdanos y sostengámosla"_ pensó Emmett, lo miré tratando de hacerle entender con la mirada que esperara, que necesitaba más tiempo. "_Ella no entiende de paciencia Edward… no puedo creer su reacción, pero puede ser por la experiencia traumática que vivió antes de su transformación… debes llamar a Carlisle"_

_Maldición…_

Miré a mi amor otra vez y cerré mis manos en puño, no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo esto… no cuando estábamos felices juntos, en nuestro mejor momento…

_Bella!... soy yo, recuérdame por favor_ gemí dolorosamente…

_No!_ gritó ella antes de tratar de zafarse de Emmett, el utilizó el máximo de sus fuerzas para sostenerla en su lugar y Jassper en un solo movimiento la tomó de la cintura y la azotó contera la pared, la espalda de Bella chocó estrepitosamente contra la mampostería… las ventanas temblaron. _No puedo… no sé…_ masculló ella confundida y enojada consigo misma.

_Soy yo cariño…_ susurré penosamente, mi alma rota y resquebrajada, mi corazón en sus manos y ella estrujándolo hasta sacar el último vestigio de vida… sin saberlo si quiera, ella me estaba destruyendo… _por favor…_

Jassper una vez más probó manipular el estado de ánimo de Bella y consiguió solo una leve relajación de sus músculos.

_Bella…_ susurró él en su oído, su cuerpo tembló cuando ella azotó para liberarse _oye cariño, somos nosotros… soy Jasper ¿recuerdas? _ ella miró el suelo con las pupilas perdidas, como pre visualizando algo, me recordaba al rictus de Alice cada vez que venía una visión.

_Ni siquiera podía leer su misteriosa mente!... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza?..._

_James…_ salió suavemente de sus labios, el rostro de ella se tornó en una mueca de odio inconmensurable, pero casi en seguida, casi con la rapidez de un microsegundo, su rostro cambió. Alzó la mirada asustada y buscó con sus ojos rubí por toda la habitación, vi el miedo, el pavor reflejado en sus ojos.

_No está_ dije con derrota, _lo maté…_ apreté los dientes y cerré las manos en puño. Mis palmas picaban para volver al bosque y encontrarlo vivo, solo para volver a destruirlo.

Ella jadeó y gimió mirándome nuevamente, sus ojos desenfocados me miraban con odio absoluto,

_Yo!_ gritó ásperamente, su voz en un gruñido, jadeó y vi la cara de dolor y odio que se reflejaba en Jassper, él sentía lo que ella sentía y podía decir que nunca había visto a Jassper con tanto odio en el rostro. _Yo tenía que acabarlo!_ gruñó mi Bella, una Bella que ahora desconocida, lejos de ser la dulce niña de la que me enamoré, ahora era dominaba por su monstruo interior, el mismo que yo por tantos años, había tratado de dejar en mi interior.

Entonces mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, sabía que podía ser Alice o Carlisle, ambos en ese momento eran inoportunos. Mis hermanos y yo luchábamos contra un neófito recién nacido, sediento de sangre y al parecer también, hambriento de venganza.

_Si…_ dije al teléfono sin dejar de mirar a mi amor, cuyos ojos me miraban desenfocados, como tratando de entender.

_Por favor escúchame…_ comenzó a hablar rápidamente mi hermana,

_Alice… ¿por qué no me dijiste que esto sucedería? ¿por qué no lo viste?_ dije entre dientes,

_Dios Edw… yo… yo no pude ver con claridad, no podíamos saber la reacción de Bella hasta que te viera al despertar, lo siento…_

_No!..._ gemí dolorosamente, llevé una mano a mi cabello y lo revolví con frustración. _¿Qué ves ahora Alice? ¿A caso aquí terminó todo? ¿Esto será permanente?_

_No lo sé… no he visto nada aún_ ella parecía dolida también. La línea quedó en silencio.

_Déjame hablar con Carlisle_ en seguida oí el intercambio de manos y a mi padre llegar al teléfono

_Hijo, lo importante es que no se asuste… traten de calmarla_

_No podemos, Emmett y Jassper la tienen que sujeta, ella está asustada ya_ aclaré…

_Lo sé, ella te tiene que reconocer hijo, háblale, hazle saber de alguna manera que eres el hombre que la ama…_ la voz de mi padre era desesperado,

_Eso será difícil, no me deja acercarme_ dije con la garganta cerrada y mi mirada fija en ella, se había tranquilizado mientras yo estaba hablando, sus ojos se habían suavizado y su cuerpo estaba al parecer relajado en los brazos de mis hermanos que ya no luchaban contra ella. _déjame ver que hago…_

_No la presiones hijo, ella pasó por mucho estrés antes de su transformación, nunca vi que sucediera antes, a excepción de Alice… solo, trae a nuestra Bella de vuelta_ murmuró antes de cortar la llamada, guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y solo me quedé allí parado frente al amor de mi existencia sin saber certeramente qué hacer.

Miré a Jassper buscando un consejo, una opción basándome en lo que recibe de ella,

"_Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo aquí, su ansiedad es grande, pero su miedo aún mayor" _pensó él interpretando mi pedido de ayuda silencioso.

Bien, debía ser cauto, ese era un primer paso.

_Bella…_ susurré despacio, ella fijó su mirada rubí en mí, vi cada músculo tensionarse en estado de alerta, ¿ella me temía? ¿ella realmente me odiaba?... _¿qué recuerdas Bella? ¿qué es cariño?_

_Por favor háblame… háblame amor… te necesito de vuelta…_

_Yo… yo no puedo_ sacudió su cabeza en frustración, sus puños se cerraron y sus ojos también _James… no hay más que James, él me mató, él tomó mi vida… él me dejó morir lentamente y luego… luego de agonizar frente a sus ojos, me mordió y ahora estoy aquí, solo… recuerdo el dolor_ su voz fuerte al mencionar a su asesino se transformó en un susurro lastimoso, ella lloraba y sus ojos escarlatas no emitían lágrimas, era extraño ver eso en ella. Iba a ser extraño verla como una como yo.

_Bella lo siento…_ susurré, mis manos en puño temblaron a lado de mi cuerpo, podría haberlo matado una y otra vez más por hacerle eso a mi niña,

_Lo siento_ murmuró al abrir los ojos una vez más.

_Suéltenla_ dije a mis hermanos,

"_Estás loco, ella se escapará… ella no nos recuerda, querrá irse_" la mirada de Jassper era tan desesperada como sus pensamientos, "_somos desconocidos y por ende el peligro, Edward…"_

_Suéltala Jassper_ dije entre dientes. Ellos finalmente la soltaron aunque permanecieron atentos, Emmett me miraba consternado,

"_¿Qué pretendes hermano, sé que tu no la dejarías ir así como así… pero…"_

_Bella… ¿qué sientes? ¿Qué recuerdas además de eso?_ dije tratando de parecer tranquilo, ella tenía que confiar en mí y decirme algo que pudiera utilizar. Necesitaba encontrar algo… esto no podía terminar así.

Ella miró al suelo, su mirada consternada, sus ojos desenfocados como si tratara de recordar,

_¿No recuerdas nada más?_ pregunté con cautela _

Ella se esforzaba, podía ver que lo hacía, pero negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente y cerraba los ojos como queriendo deshacerse de recuerdos tormentosos,

_No… no, nada más_

Oh cielos…

_Por favor Bella… por favor mírame, debes recordarme, debes saber quién soy_ dije acercándome un paso a ella, no podía contenerme, no podía dejar que esto terminara así, no de esta manera. No podía dejar que James me quitara lo único más hermoso que me había sucedido en mi vida, no podía quitarle su niñez, su juventud junto a mí, el despertar de su amor por mí… oh dios, no podía.

_Por favor_ suplicó ella recostando su espalda en la pared,

"_Edward la estas volviendo a asustar"_ Emmett crispaba sus manos preparándolas para tomarla nuevamente, negué con la cabeza, lo que menos quería era una Bella neófita asustada y enojada con nosotros.

_Tu niñez… ¿recuerdas algo?... nuestros viajes, la primera vez que vimos las estrellas juntos ¿recuerdas algo de eso? ¿recuerdas algo de nuestra vida juntos?_ murmuré con cautela, ella cerró los ojos y su rostro decayó, negó con la cabeza. Sentí que caía en un abismo, mi pecho oprimido y mi garganta reseca, mis rodillas parecían débiles y pronto me dejé caer en el suelo sobre ellas, me sostuve con las manos sobre el suelo, _¿no… recuerdas nada?_ susurré cerrando los ojos, mi voz se convirtió en un jadeo desesperado…

Ella no me recordaba…

_Lo siento_ susurró.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y deseaba poder arrancarme, ya nada valía la pena ahora.

Ella había perdido todo recuerdo de su vida conmigo, su amor, ella había olvidado que la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, ya no había rastros en su mente de nuestro tiempo en Italia, de nuestras noches en el prado, de cada día de su vida que yo había cuidado como un tesoro… ella había reprimido todo eso por causa de James, él acaparaba sus únicos recuerdos, él la dejó agonizar y solo sus actos quedaron plasmados en el recuerdo de mi amor, el más angustioso sufrimiento era lo único que había traído de su humanidad. Sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro y sus pensamientos remotamente,

"_Dale tiempo… ella nos recordará, lo sé. Nada está dicho aún, sino Alice lo hubiese visto"_

_Vamos hermano, Bella necesita cazar, ella es nueva y…_ murmuró Emmett aún cerca de ella, en seguida la miré, ella tenía una mano puesta alrededor de su garganta y sus ojos viajaron de mí a la ventana más cercana, las aletas de su nariz se movían ligeramente y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron. Sabía lo que olía… lo que Jasper y Emmett habían sentido todo el tiempo y lo que ahora tomaba claridad para mí…

Osos.

Sin alcanzar a reaccionar, Bella corrió como una ráfaga de viento hacía la ventana y los vidrios saltaron por todo el cuarto, en seguida fui detrás, ella había caído de pie en el patio trasero desde el tercer piso de la casa. En cuanto tocó el suelo ella comenzó a correr llevada por ese olor, por ese efluvio que la llamaba como el canto de una sirena, sabía lo que sentía…

Salté por la ventana seguido de mis hermanos y fuimos corriendo a más no poder detrás de ella,

"_Con cautela Edward, ella está sumida en su deseo de matar, sabes lo que es eso… solo sigámosla de cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se sienta amenazada"_

Me costó seguirla unos pasos atrás y mucho más sabiendo que lo que le esperaba más adelante, eran osos mucho más grandes que el propio Emmett, pero Jasper tenía razón… era peligroso hasta para nosotros que un vampiro neófito sienta la amenaza de otro vampiro en su primera caza.

Me resigné a seguirla de cerca, pero me aseguré de actuar con rapidez ante cualquier eventualidad,

"_Edward calma, estas más ansioso que ella… lo hará bien, confía en su instinto vampirico, ella debe aprender"_

Asentí brevemente y continué corriendo a su paso detrás, podía oír su nariz… olfateando el aire y cambiando levemente de dirección hacia donde ella podía percibir el fuerte y dulzón olor a sangre, lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba concentrada y parecía haberse olvidado de nosotros. Eso era lo que debía ser, ella estaba concentrada en su caza.

Olfateé el aire y me di cuenta de que estábamos cerca de una familia de osos pardos en las llanuras del este de Inglaterra, cerca de Londres pero aún así en los bosques lejos de toda población humana. Al menos por lo que conocía del área.

Se oía el arrullo del agua cerca de donde estábamos, los osos estaban buscando su propio alimento allí, por lo que supuse que sería más fácil llegar a ellos, estaban con las defensas bajas y distraídos, eran fáciles de cazar. Bella fue deteniendo su paso, ella era rápida, aunque era una característica común en todos los neófitos, me dí cuenta cuando vi en los ojos de mis hermanos que ellos venían mucho más detrás que yo.

"_Nos quedaremos cerca Edward_…" pensó Emmett antes de desviarse unos metros entre los árboles.

Más adelante, en el linde del bosque, estaba la orilla de un río… podía sentir la presencia de tres osos adultos y dos pequeños, oía el sonido del zarpasos pegar contra el agua, por lo que supuse estaban cazando los peces de río. Los más pequeños gruñían llamando a los adultos por comida, Bella simplemente observaba en posición de caza, la actividad en la orilla del río. Los osos estaban ajenos a nosotros y podía sentir el dulzor concentrado de los oseznos, por supuesto con sangre más deliciosa que los adultos, sabía que Bella podía sentirlo también.

Entonces ella se agazapó, sus músculos más definidos levemente tensionados, su nariz olfateando obsesamente. Con movimientos aleonados fue caminando agazapada hasta donde el límite de las sombras la protegía, ella se veía hermosa… gloriosa aún tan salvaje.

Y entonces en un solo movimiento saltó cruzando el río y cayendo en el lomo de uno de los osos… oh Bella… ¿por qué tuviste que elegir el más grande?

Corrí hasta la orilla contraria alarmado, me carcomía la ansiedad al verla a ella luchar con esa bestia a comparación de su pequeño cuerpo, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su lomo tanteando el cuello con sus dedos entre el pelo del animal, seguramente buscando la yugular… ¡Solo muérdelo por dios santo!

Vi al oso de a lado pararse con un feroz rugido en cuanto percibió la alarma del animal atacado, vi lentamente como levantaba la zarpa hacia Bella, entonces ella concentrada en su presa clavó los dientes en la gruesa piel…

En seguida me acuclillé en el suelo y salté hacia el animal que estaba a punto de descargar su fuerza en la espada de Bella, sabía que no podía hacerle daño… pero era imposible dejar de verla como una frágil humana de la noche a la mañana, no podía. Caí sobre el animal y de un solo movimiento hundí mis dientes en su yogular mientras que con mis manos rompía su cuello, el gran oso cayó sin vida al suelo y gemí con el dulce sabor del animal estallando en mi boca. Levanté los ojos mientras traga en largos sorbos y vi a Bella sobre el oso que yacía en el suelo agonizando mientras ella sorbía su vida, ella levantó sus ojos también y trabamos nuestras miradas.

Ella parecía tan sensual… tan endemoniadamente seductora así tan cual estaba, el cabello revuelto, la mirada ardiente y roza como las brazas ardientes, un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras la sentía gemir mientras tragaba, sus piernas desnudas a cada lado del cuerpo del animal, sus manos pequeñas sujetas a cada lado de la gran cabeza. Entonces ella terminó y enderezó su espalda sin dejar de mirarme y con el dorso de su mano limpió el hilo de sangre que bajaba hasta su barbilla y relamió sus labios húmedos y rojizos para luego descansar sus manos en el pecho del animal y sostenerse allí mientras me miraba.

No me importó nada… si tenía que luchar otra vez para ganarme su amor, si tenía que pasar el resto de mi existencia luchando por ella, lo haría, haría que me volviera a recordar, pero sobre todo, iba a hacer que me amara nuevamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras yo dejaba el cuello de mi oso, el cual estaba vacío, pero sus ojos no estaban dirigidos a mí, ella veía tras de mi espalda, una mueca de horror se vislumbró en su cara y gritó mi nombre… mi maldito nombre.

Me quedé en shock, ella había gritado mi nombre…

Entonces un rugido retumbó en los árboles del bosque y rompió el silencio y no la vi más. Una ráfaga de viento pasó por mi lado y sentí cómo su cuerpo chocaba abruptamente con algo más… al voltear la vi dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de un oso, que estaba solo a menos de dos metros de mí. Ella había quebrado su cuello.

_Bella…_ susurré abrumado, ¿ella me había defendido de un oso?.. Ella había recordado mi maldito nombre!...

Corrí hasta ella y la tomé de los hombros y la volteé hacia mí, su rostro asustado miraba el suelo, su hermosa palidez manchada de sangre y con una mueca de miedo en su rostro. Ella ya no era caliente como antes, su piel no me sumía en las brazas como cuando la tocaba antes, ahora éramos iguales, ahora era cálida…

_Bella…_ repetí, ella miraba el suelo con sus brazos caídos al costado de su cuerpo, la sacudí ligeramente y fue cuando ella comenzó a estremecerse entre sollozos, sus manos se ciñeron en la tela de mi camisa, en mi cintura y su frente se recostó en mi pecho,

_Perdóname_ pidió,

_¿Por qué pequeña?..._ acaricié su cabello alborotado y ella sollozó en mi pecho,

_Por no haberte recordado…_

Oh cielos…

_Ese oso levantó su zarpa hacia ti, dios…_ gimió _iba directo a tu cabeza!. Edward! Oh cielos, Edward no me hagas algo así de nuevo, no lo soportaría!_ lloró.

No lo podía creer, sus brazos recorrieron mi cintura hasta mi espalda y me abrazó acercándome a ella, su abrazo era fuerte y firme, más fuerte de lo que podía soportar, pero era de mi Bella… ¿ella me había recordado?…

_Bella, cariño_ susurré besando el tope de su cabeza,

_Te amo tanto Edward, perdóname por haberte dicho tantas cosas horribles, lo recuerdo… recuerdo las cosas que te grité. Perdóname mi amor… verte en peligro fue lo que me sacudió, era como un sueño, como una horrible pesadilla, sabía que debía recordarte, pero no entendía por qué… cuando vi el oso detrás de ti, supe que era porque te amaba, te amo._ su voz era triste y contenía arrepentimiento. Pero yo tenía mi pecho como si no pudiera estar más feliz…

_Entonces… ¿estas de vuelta conmigo?_ murmuré sin poder contenerme, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, pero no deseaba que ella se alterara si todavía no me recordaba con claridad. Ella rió en mi pecho.

_Si mi amor._ levantó la cabeza e hizo algo inesperado, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó con fuerza, volé hacia atrás y caí en medio del agua del río, cuando salí a la superficie la miré y ella reía feliz…

Dios… tan hermosa…

"_Ahí está nuestra pequeña de vuelta"_ los pensamientos de Emmett venían de algún lado.

_Si Emm, nuestra Bella estaba de vuelta…._

Entonces ella de un saltó también cayó al agua y nadó hasta mí, me alcanzó y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura, alcé mis manos solo para apartar el cabello mojado de su rostro y tomar sus mejillas, nuestros ojos se buscaron y a pesar de su color rubí, vi reflejado en ellos todo el amor que un día ella me había profesado,

_Te amo_ le dije con reverencia, ella sonrió y miró mis labios, acercó su boca a la mía y por primera vez, desde que había nacido a esta vida, pude besarla con todo lo que había en mí, sin privarme de nada, sin cuidados ni restricciones… la besé con tanta locura que gemimos en nuestras bocas palpando el amor finalmente… allí estaba mi Bella de vuelta.

* * *

**Pronto el próximo capi... y seguimos publicando Custodio mío en cuanto acabe este fic. Besotes!**


	36. Envuelta en ti

**Envuelta en ti**

**

* * *

**

_Estamos bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse… no tienen que venir, Emmett y Jass se quedarán por unos días y Bella desea quedarse por un tiempo más… teme estar cerca de cualquier población_

Del otro lado de la línea oí un suspiro resignado…

_¿Alice?_ preguntó mi madre en busca de ayuda, de fondo oí a mi hermana que estaba atenta a esa conversación,

_Esme, Edward y Bella estarán bien, lo sé. Bella es precavida… hay que darle crédito por eso, a demás los chicos estarán allí unos días más, mi Jass debe ayudar a Bella también para controlar sus emociones, ¡Edward! ¡Todo irá bien! Dale a Bella lo que ya sabes…_ gritó esto último.

_¿Qué es?_ preguntó Esme en seguida, reí al teléfono, ciertamente no se podía guardar ningún secreto con Alice en la familia, pero no sabía lo que sería sin ella… o si lo sabía… seríamos un clan perdido.

_Nada… es algo de lo que pronto te enterarás, Alice sabrá que hacer supongo_

_¡Por supuesto que sí! Gracias hermanito! Auuuu ya lo estoy viendo!_ gritó mi hermana, momentos después la opí cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio supuse _Ay! Tengo que hacer tantas cosas!_

Bueno… algo menos.

_¿Qué es Edward?... ¿Acaso es…

_Nada_ dije rápidamente…

_Bien…_ la línea se silenció un momento _ Los extrañaré… demasiado!, dile a Bella que la amo y que la espero pronto, que tenga fe en ella misma_

_Lo haré, te lo aseguro, eso es lo que cada día le digo, pero aún así ella piensa que su cuerpo fue contaminada con ponzoña asesina y que eso puede actuar o influir para perder el control fácilmente_

_Oh vamos Edward, sabes que eso no es cierto…_

_Lo sé mamá. Pero Bella es… Bella, es obstinada, es terca y lo que yo le diga o le diga Jassper no la convencerá de lo contrario, ella está casi asqueada consigo misma, teme haberme perdido por culpa de James, por culpa de su reacción conmigo al despertar y sus miedos digamos, crecieron…_

_¿Por qué no tratan de alguna manera de traerla aquí, a Forks… tu padre pordría hablar con ella, estoy segura que Bella creerá en todo lo que Carlisle le diga_

_No… ella no se atreve mamá y yo no la voy a obligar a hacer algo que ella no quiera, volveremos cuando ella esté mejor_

_Bien… pero por favor, cuídala hijo… cuida a nuestra Bella_ pidió ella casi en tono implorante,

_No tienes ni qué decírmelo mamá_

Luego de un breve saludo, mi madre cortó con la esperanza firme de volver a vernos pronto, pero yo no lo creía así. Bella tenía miedo… literalmente tenía miedo. Miedo a su sed de sangre, miedo a fracasar, miedo a no saber distinguir entre el frenesí de la sangre humana y la animal, miedo a no ser capaz de resistirse, porque según ella había sido débil en su breve encuentro con James y por ese motivo él dejó su impronta en ella… y sobre todo temía volver a reaccionar como lo había hecho conmigo al desperar a su nueva vida.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insegura aún de ser una fuerte y hermosa vampiro? No podía creer que ella fuera aún capaz de dudar de ella misma.

Guardé el teléfono en mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación para conseguir el rastro de ellos en el bosque, Emmett y Jassper se habían llevado a Bella para enseñarle los diferentes tipos de sangre animal que se podían encontrar en Inglaterra mientras yo me había quedado hablando con mi madre.

Bella era deseosa de aprender, ella necesitaba saber que tenía una alternativa y que esa simple opción le facilitaba muchos momentos horribles en lo que sería su larga existencia, evitaría la culpa, el odio a sí misma, el arrepentimiento, el asco… ella debía saber por sobre todas las cosas, que James no corría por sus venas de la manera que ella cría, que no importara de donde o cómo había nacido, que lo que importaba era el estilo de vida que ella tomara, sus propias decisiones.

En seguida capté su efluvio, nuevo, fresco, con las notas a fresas en él y con el dulzón de los vampiros, ella no había perdido su fragancia, la que siempre me llevaría a ella. Corrí una vez que salí de la casa hasta internarme en el bosque cercano, su olor me llenó los pulmones y respiré por primera vez en mi larga existencia como si realmente lo necesitara.

Pronto oí los pensamientos de mis hermanos, estaba cerca. A través de sus ojos pude ver a mi Bella observar detenidamente una manada de alces que pastaban cerca de un arrollo, ella era como un gato alerta, miraba y oía al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo tomaba posición de caza. A lo lejos un alce levantó la cabeza del agua y sus orejas se movieron como radares, había oído algo… vi el miedo en sus ojos mientras observaba detenidamente a su alrededor, entonces Bella se lanzó a correr y antes de que el gran macho de gran cornamenta alcanzara a emitir sonido para alertar a los demás, Bella había caído sobre él y quebró su cuello. Jassper le enseñó bien, Bella cazó al macho alfa, para preservar a las hembras y asegurar la reproducción de la especie y le quebró el cuello antes de dejarlo agonizar…

_ Ella está preparada para continuar con los osos_ dijo Emmett con orgullo en la voz,

_Ella debe comenzar con las especies pequeñas, alejémosla de los oso por ahora… suficiente tuvimos ya hace unas horas como para llevarla de nuevo a ellos_ dije a un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a ellos,

_Oh vamos Edward, no seas aguafiestas… ¿viste como terminó con el oso que estaba detrás de ti?... ella es increíble, aunque yo lo hubiese dejado que te arrancara la cabeza_ murmuró Emmett lanzando una carcajada.

_Ya lo creo_ repliqué llegando finalmente a su lado.

Me detuve junto a ellos y observé a mi amor, ella dejó el animal en el suelo ya sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo y volteó hacia nosotros, aún no se había cambiado de vestido y su cabello estaba despeinado por haber estado sumergidos… en el agua durante, bueno, tal vez horas. Difícilmente la dejé ir…

Ella me sonrió mientras limpiaba la comisura de su labio con el dorso de su mano,

_¿Quieres un poco mi amor?_ preguntó a unos pasos de mí _podemos ir en busca de más… La manada no está lejos, perdieron el rumbo ahora que no está sui alfa_

_Lo sé, pero ahora deseo ir a casa, ¿aún estas sedienta?_ le pregunté, ella alzó los hombros y extendió los brazos para pasarlos alrededor de mi cuello y terminar frente a mí con su boca a centímetros de la mía,

_Después de un enorme oso, un gato montes, un zorro y un par de alces… no… no estoy sedienta de sangre_

_Oh… ¿de otra cosa tal vez?_

_Heee! Bueno… ese fue nuestro pase hacia la salida ¿he Bells?_ preguntó Emmett levantando las palmas frente a u cuerpo y retrocediendo un paso,

Ella les habló sin dejar de mirarme,

_Emmett… hay más osos por ahí ¿verdad?_ murmuró ella.

_ Y Jassper… supongo que le debes una llamada a Alice después de todo_ dije yo…

_Oh… gracias por recordármelo Edward…_ contestó con un ligero sarcasmo en la voz.

_Y yo me retiro para llamar a Rose, creo que no le pasaré el dato de su vestido de seda destruido ¿he Bella?_

Mi amor alzó sus hombros con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro de mármol,

_Supongo que Alice ya se lo debe haber dicho…_ murmuró son dejar de mirarme, Emmett cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

_Oh bueno, entonces tal vez-

_Oh por todos los cielos! ¡¿Pueden irse ya por favor?_ gritó ella volteando hacia mis hermanos, Emmett calló sus palabras y comenzó a reírse, un segundo después estaba corriendo hacia la casa con Jassper detrás,

_Vamos Bella! Típico comportamiento exasperante de un neófito!_

Y ambos se alejaron corriendo en dirección a la casa, Bella bufó y cerró más sus brazos en mi cuello dirigiendo su concentración en mí nuevamente.

_¿En qué habíamos quedado?_ preguntó…

_¡Oh vamos pequeña!... muero por besarte!_

Tomé las mejillas con ambas manos y la acerqué sin retenciones a mí. Nuestras bocas chocaron y la pasión de Bella salió a flote, una mezcla de instintos primarios vampiricos con la pasión que siempre la había caracterizado. Nuestras lenguas invadieron la boca del otro y se reconocieron una vez más, caliente de igual manera, frenético, pasional… delicioso, porque Bella era deliciosa… ¿era su talento especial volver loco a un hombre? Eso siempre se le había dado bien en su vida humana, ¿a caso ese sería su don?...

Oh cielos… si eso era iba a tener que luchar contra eso, porque toda en ella me llamaba, me seducía, bailaba frente a mis ojos… ella era hipnótica, su gusto… la manera en que sabía su lengua sobre la mía, su cuerpo amoldándose contra el mío, sus pequeños gemidos brotando del fondo de su garganta, sus manos acariciando mis cabellos d la nuca, dios… ella era inigualable.

No me di cuenta que había estado caminando mientras la besaba hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol y mi cuerpo se fundió en ella más de lo que ya estaba, ella me cobijó entre sus piernas y pude sentir el calor… calor real, la excitación de su centro.

_Oh bebé… pídeme que me detenga_ imploré sin poder detener mis manos que bajan por su contorno hasta sus muslos, mi cadera se movió involuntariamente contra ella haciéndola gemir en mi boca, _ves lo que me haces_

_No… no te detengas, te deseo tanto_ masculló sobre mi boca.

_No aquí, no así…_ logré decir cerrando mis manos en puños y apartándolas de su piel desnuda, ella continuó besando mi mandíbula, mi cuello… entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos, su lengua recorrió el filo de mi clavícula y sus manos entraron debajo de mi camisa, _Bella… mi amor, por favor_

_Quiero compensarte, por lo que te hice_ jadeó bajando con sus labios por mi pecho _¿cómo pude olvidarte?..._

_No fue tu culpa, fue el trauma… recuerda lo que le sucedió a Alice_ entonces ella me dejó de besar y recostó su frente en mi pecho, su aliento exhalado entre jadeos chocaba contra mi piel,

_Pero a diferencia de ella, tuve alguien a mi lado que me trajo de vuelta_ murmuró casi acongojada,

_¿Qué te sucede amor?_ acaricié el cabello de su nuca y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, _estoy aquí, dime…_

_¿Y si no te lograba recordar?... ¿y si todo ese amor que tengo aquí, en mi pecho y que arde tanto ¿no hubiese visto la luz otra vez? Oh cielos… ¿y si pasaba toda mi eternidad así? ¿sin poder recordar cuanto te amo?_ sollozó en mi pecho.

_¿Tu crees que me hubiese quedado con los brazos cruzados?..._ traté de que mi voz sonara juguetona, ella no podía preocuparse por eso, no cuando todo ya había pasado _ yo hubiese pasado esa eternidad tratando de enamorarte otra vez_

Ella levantó la cabeza y su rostro consternado, su mueca de tristeza, me dieron la certeza de que extrañaría sus lagrimas, sus ojos humanos… que tendría que acostumbrarme a todo lo nuevo en ella, lo que nunca imaginé para la mujer que amaba, la inmortalidad.

_¿En serio? ¿Me hubieses seguido amando a pesar de todo? ¿me hubieses enamorado nuevamente?_

_Obvio… con el tiempo, te hubiese traído de vuelta a mí_ le dije abrazándola y cobijando su cabeza en mi pecho, _Te amo tanto, que podría esperar todo un nuevo siglo por ti_ la sentí sonreír en mi pecho,

_Lamento que no hayas sido tú el que me convirtiera_ dijo con tristeza, _ siempre lo lamentaré_

_No mi amor, no lo lamentes… porque yo no sé si hubiera tenido la fuerza y el valor de haberlo hecho_ dije con total verdad. Yo estaba dispuesto con todas las convicciones y mi voluntad, para cuidar su vida hasta el último segundo de ella, sostener su mano y verla cerrar sus ojos por última vez, yo era egoísta… demasiado, pero no podía quitarle lo único que ella conservaba y que yo no había tomado… su humanidad. Pero él me había ganado, él había hecho lo que yo tanto había rehuido y aunque lo lamentara de por vida, por no haber podido protegerla, ahora tenía que tragar mi indignación y saborear una nueva eternidad con ella a mi lado, tratar de hacerla feliz por sobre todas las cosas y ser uno, como el destino así lo quiso.

Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos, esas pupilas rubí que con el tiempo serían igual es a las mías, si todo salía bien,

_Vamos a casa mi amor… estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, solo, disfrutemos el uno del otro ¿si?_

Ella asintió y tomó mi mano, juntos comenzamos acorrer a través del bosque, nuestras miradas trabándose por momentos, era hora de hacerla realmente feliz. Era hora de hacerla mía para siempre.

_**POV Bella.**_

Me miré al espejo por undécima vez… era tan shockeante hacerlo. Podía percibir el sutil cambio en su color, ahora había mechones de color caoba allí, que antes no habría podido distinguir con mis ojos humanos. Mis ojos… oh mis ojos… debía admitir que extrañaba mi marrón chocolate, que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Edward. Tendría que soportar este rojo escarlata por un tiempo hasta que se tornaran del hermoso dorado que Edward tenía, mi piel… era tan diferente ahora, sonreí… oh cielos, reí! Mi piel parecía la piel del David de Miguel Ángel que habíamos visto en Florencia, tan parecida a la de Edward ahora, tan… hermosa.

Levanté un dedo temerosa, como si fuera la primera vez desde que desperté, que iba a tocarme, de hecho creo que era la primera vez. Toqué mi clavícula desnuda, el camisón de Rosalie estaba hecho girones por lo que me permitía ver casi mi desnudez entera, recorrí con mi dedo hasta el monte de mis senos asomando en el escote… parecían más grandes, más firmes y llenos.

_¿Qué miras?_ oí la voz de mi Edward detrás de mí, el sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera aún provenía del baño, por lo que supuse que él había dejado corriendo la canilla para venir a verme, él se había ofrecido prepararme un baño.

Su cabeza asomó detrás de mi hombro y ambos ahora estábamos reflejados en el espejo de cuerpo entero,

_Me siento… extraña_ admití. Pasaría tiempo para poder acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo nuevo. _Tengo cosas que antes no tenía y los que antes eran mis defectos, ahora son mis atributos_

Edward frunció el ceño detrás de mí y uno de sus brazos serpenteó por mi cintura hasta posar su mano en mi vientre, empujó mi cadera hasta chocar contra él, mi espalda recta contra su pecho y su mentón descansando sobre mi hombro.

_Eres hermosa, tanto o más que cuando eras humana_ dijo sin dejar de recorrer con sus ojos, todo mi cuerpo… me sentí expuesta y al mismo tiempo excitada. _tus formas de mujer maduraron de la noche a la mañana, obtuviste los atributos de una vampira madura, son tus armas ahora bebé_

_Oh_ exclamé sorprendida ¿eso era? ¿Había conseguido aquello que volvería loca a mi presa? ¿eso que los atraería?

_Exacto_ susurró en mi oído _la primera vez que te vi luego de tu despertar, vi mi suerte_

_¿Qué?_ murmuré sin comprender. Él levanto la mano que reposaba en mi estómago y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el hueco entre mis clavículas,

_Esto… es_ suspiró _tan erótico_ su dedo comenzó a bajar hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de uno de mis pechos, _son más grandes, más… maduras_ bajó lentamente sus dedos hasta rozar mi pezón que reaccionó al instante endureciéndose y resaltando bajo la tela de mi camisón, mi respiración se cortó. Entonces él apartó sus manos y se separó de mí, cuando pensé que iba a caminar lejos, él tomó las tiras de mi camisón y los arrastró fuera de mis hombros, el tafetán cayó suavemente a mis pies y mi desnudez quedó al descubierto.

Muchas veces me había preguntado cómo sería, tener un cuerpo maduro, un cuerpo de mujer, con pechos firmes y hermosos, con una cintura fina y delicada, una cadera en concordancia con la parte superior de mi cuerpo, unas piernas largas y femeninas… pues frente al espejo descubrí que yo tenía todo eso y más. Edward miraba detrás de mi hombro y lo vi relamer su labio inferior antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

Sus manos desabotonaron su camisa lentamente, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo a esa velocidad, cuando dejó caer la camisa al suelo desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer también,

_Eres hermosa_ susurró casi tan bajo que si no hubiese tenido mi nueva capacidad auditiva, no lo habría escuchado. _si tienes algún poder, es ese… enloquecer a cualquiera que te vea._

O_h cielos…_

Tragué saliva cuando se despojó de sus bóxers y vi al Edward vampiro, tan potente y a la vez tan humano, vi el deseo en sus ojos, pero también la calma. Él vino hacia mí y tomó mi mano, caminó y lo seguí hacia el baño.

La bañera estaba llena ya, la espuma hasta arriba. La fragancia a fresa flotaba en el ambiente y de repente supe que estábamos solos, no se oían movimientos en la casa,

_ Humm… ¿Emmett y Jassper?_ pregunté tratando de aguzar el oído, él se metió en la bañera y se sentó recostándose en el mármol detrás de él, estiró una mano y esperó que yo la tomara, sus ojos brillaban en ese dorado topacio… parecían arder,

_Nos dejaron solos, fueron a la ciudad… adoran Londres_ dijo restándole importancia. Asentí y di un paso hasta tomar su mano, él me guió hasta entrar a la bañera, el agua caliente era insuficiente para calentar mi frío cuerpo, pero se sentía bien… seguramente el agua estaba en su punto más alto de temperatura, pero lo sentí como agua tibia.

Me senté entre sus piernas y recosté mi espalda en su pecho, sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y me jalaron más hacia él, sentí su respiración agitada en mi cuello,

_¿Estás bien?_ murmuró sobre mi piel antes de besar y degustar con su lengua,

_Aja…_ exclamé cerrando los ojos y dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí el movimiento detrás de mí y unos segundos después algo suave subiendo por mi piel, abrí los ojos y él arrastraba la espuma sobre mi piel con una esponja… Edward me estaba dando un baño.

_Mhhmm… se siente bien_ murmuré cuando la esponja recorrió mi vientre y un segundo después comenzaba a subir a mis pechos. Su mano libre acarició uno de mis pezones que con el agua caliente habían reaccionado, a demás de haberlo hecho con los besos de Edward.

Mientras acariciaba mi pecho con una de sus manos, la esponja comenzó a descender hacia el sur, vinieron a mi mente recuerdos nublados y turbios, de algún baño que él me había dado en Florencia, las sensaciones que había sentido en ese momento, no eran nada con las que sentía mientras Edward me acariciaba. Todo se había magnificado, parecía ser más sensible que antes y mi piel era un millar de receptores sintiendo todo a la vez, era increíble.

Él continuó repartiendo dulces y húmedos besos en la piel de mi cuello hasta que sentí la esponja entre mis piernas, mi cuerpo en seguida reaccionó, mis músculos se tensaron y un gemido escapó de mi garganta ¿por qué era tan intenso ahora?...

_Oh cielos_ murmuré tratando de calmar mi lívido,

_¿Te gusta?_ preguntó él haciendo lo mismo pero ahora sin las esponja, sentí su dedo abrirse paso entre mis pliegues hasta hundirse en mi interior, _Te gusta así ¿he?_

_Mhhm_

Era incapaz de formar palabras, abrí más mis piernas y él me comenzó a acariciar lánguidamente entrando y saliendo con su dedo, su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris que sobresalía de entre mis pliegues, mi cuerpo parecía muy perceptivo…

Oh cielos, esto iba a ser el paraíso después de todo…

_Edward, ah…_ gemí apretando mis dientes, él continuó con su trabajo, entraba y salía, pellizcaba mi clítoris por momentos y besaba mi cuello,

_Siente mi amor_ susurró antes de morder ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oído, _siente todo bebé, te prometo que lo haremos como tú quieras, pero ahora siente_ asentí tragando en seco y no pude evitar agitar mi cadera contra su dedo, él me retuvo con su mano en mi cintura,

_Edward por favor_ gemí azotando mi cadera nuevamente, él me presionó contra su cuerpo y sentí su dureza en mi espalda, él gimió…

_Bella, no te muevas_

_Te quiero dentro mío_ murmuré casi desesperada. Entonces tuve un golpe de astucia, tomé el borde de la bañera con mis manos y alcé mi cuerpo, me dejé caer sobre él despacio y su erección entró en mí, él no trató de detenerme.

_Ahh mi amor…_ gemí, él gruñó escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Nunca lo había sentido tan intensamente, mis paredes lo envolvían de tal manera que si me movía estaba segura que podía venirme y también él. Respiré jadeante unas cuantas veces para tratar de aplacar la sensación y él tomó mi cintura con ambas manos, su cuerpo se inclinó aún más hacia atrás y quedamos recostado uno sobre otro. Me comencé a mover lentamente tratando de concentrarme en el placer, el inmenso placer que sentía al sentirlo en mi interior, su aliento en mi cuello y sus manos ayudándome a cabalgarlo a un ritmo lento y suave.

_Te siento… tan bien_ logré decir, él gimió de acuerdo y presionó más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, gruñendo con cada envestida, me sostuve de la orilla de la bañera y así me ayudé con el movimiento de vai ven sobre su dureza. Flexioné mis piernas hasta que las plantas de mis pies tocaban el suelo de la bañera y casi quedé en cuclillas sobre él,

_Oh Bella… mi amor, muévete así preciosa_ dijo entre jadeos, sus manos fuertes me sostenían pero un se soltó para rodear mi cadera hasta que sus dedos pellizcaron mi clítoris, la sensación fue abrumadora. Pronto resonaban nuestros gemidos en las paredes del cuarto de baño,

_Edward! Oh… no doy más_ casi grité. Mis manos se soltaron de la orilla y cayeron en sus muslos haciéndome cambiar de posición, mis rodillas tocaron el mármol a cada lado de sus piernas y mis pies tocaron su cadera, él tomó la mía con ambas manos y continuamos con nuestros movimientos… se sentía tan bien. Lo sentía a la perfección y nos acoplábamos tan bien, eramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sin fin de sensaciones que él me daba. Llevé un mano a sus testículos y los amasé suavemente y lo oí gruñir detrás de mí, ¿eso se sentía bien?... oh si,

_Edward, amor… voy a terminar_ gemí aún acariciándolo, él aceleró las envestidas al tiempo que elevaba sus caderas.

_Hazlo!... hazlo ahora por favor_ dijo desesperado. Entonces, con mis sentidos a flor de piel, lo sentí agrandarse en mi interior y mis paredes comenzaron a apretarlo. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, solo sabía que era lo más abrumador que había sentido.

Solo sentí mis gritos en todo el cuarto mientras atravesaba el orgasmo de mi vida, el primero de mi existencia… el mejor. Y su calor me inundó, a chorros cálidos y fuertes que me llenaron hasta saciarme. Me estremecí y palpité… todo al mismo tiempo, mi vientre convulsionó ordeñándolo y apretándome a su alrededor y finalmente me dejé caer sobre su pecho… satisfecha, hambrienta por más, feliz, relajada.

Sentí a que podía dormir, mis músculos totalmente relajados descansaban lánguidos como si un camión me hubiese arrollado y reí… reí de felicidad. Él me abrazó a su cuerpo y besó mi sien, sus piernas envolvieron las mías y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello,

_Te amo_ le dije. Y en ese momento sentí la necesidad de poder inventar una palabra aún más fuerte, que abarcara lo que realmente yo sentía… porque sabía allí mismo que si él no me hubiese convertido, hubiera buscado la manera de que alguien lo hiciera, tal vez Alice… o tal vez Jassper y por primera vez luego de mi conversión, le agradecía a James silenciosamente. Porque gracias a su aberración, ahora podía estar envuelta en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

* * *

**Bien! ahora si, estamos a un capi del final y luego el epílogo, añadiré otro capi para que el final no se tan abrupto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, las amooo...**


	37. Por un sueño

**Por un sueño**

**

* * *

**

_Tengo miedo_ susurré, no… no era miedo, era pánico. Y el que él se viera tan bien, tan malditamente elegante no ayudaba en nada con mi inseguridad. Sabía que algún día tenía que suceder esto, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, sin embargo el miedo parecía ser solo mío… porque Edward mantenía una máscara imperturbable y una sonrisa de satisfacción que conjugada con su mirada orgullosa y adoración, llegaban a veces a exasperarme.

_Todo estará bien hermosa, yo estaré a tu lado, confía en mí ¿si?_ susurró suavemente acercando sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja… claro, tratando por todos los medios de distraerme.

_Está bien, confío en que me derribarás contra el suelo si algo llegara a pasar mal_ alisé mi vestido y como no recibía respuesta alguna de él alcé la mirada, el surco de estrellas refulgentes detrás de él lo hacían parecer un hermoso ángel coronado, él tenía en ese rostro divino suyo una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillaban en dorado puro, _¿Qué?_ inquirí…

_Solo… estas tan hermosa. Créeme que no tengo ningún problema en tumbarte donde sea… aun si fuera el frío y duro piso de mármol de la Opera de Londres._

_Cuento con eso_ murmuré mirando mis tacones, la punta de mis zapatos sobresalían de la amplia y elegante falda de raso azul noche, un hermoso vestido que Alice se había encargado de mandar a encargar para mí al mismísimo Valentino y que Edward había traido desde Londres. Tomé un respiro profundo y exhalé alzando la mirada para fijarla en esos hermosos par de dorados, _creo que estoy lista_ dije algo incrédula.

_Estarás bien, créeme… Alice lo vio. Solo… ignora la ansiedad y los nervios mi amor_ murmuró tomando mi mano y obligándome literalmente a bajar los escalones del gran porche de la casa en la que habíamos vivido los últimos seis meses.

_Ojalá Jas estuviera aquí_ dije pensando en el único que lograría, en estos momentos, apaciguar mis miedos y mi creciente ansiedad,

_No hace falta, tú lo puedes lograr por ti misma_ dijo él tirando de mi mano hacia el hermoso y estilizado porshe negro. _de igual manera mi amor, si te sientes incomoda podemos volver en el momento que lo desees, solo tienes que decirme_

_No_ dije rotundamente _esperamos demasiado tiempo esta noche, no quiero postergarla, ni que nada salga mal_ murmuré arrepintiéndome en el acto. Lo más probable era que yo, una neófita de solo seis meses de edad, no tolere el efluvio humano y me tiente, midiendo a alguno de los espectadores.

_Entonces solo relájate Bella, todo estará bien_ dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta del acompañante y comenzar a caminar hacia el otro lado del auto. El olor a cuero nuevo y a aromatizante de flores que despedía mi propia ropa, fue de alguna manera relajante… cerré mis ojos y me dejé embargar por estos aromas que mis amplificados sentidos captaban. En seguida, una vez que Edward subió al auto, una hermosa melodía resonó suavemente dentro del auto, sonidos fuertes y suaves entremezclados, coros y un soprano… caos mezclado con paz, el sonido de los violines y el coro como de ángeles, un estilo épico.

_¿Qué es?_ pregunté suavemente, siempre concentrada en la sinfonía de sonidos que emanaban del stereo, Edward apretó mi mano en mi regazo sutilmente…

_Es Réquiem para un sueño, relájate amor_ murmuró por lo bajo _concéntrate en los diferentes sonidos_

_Mhmm_ mascullé, sabía que quería distraerme de mi verdadera preocupación.

Mis ojos cerrados aún captaban las luces de la luna que iluminaba el cielo estrellado, el suave andar del auto parecía mecerme en la carretera mientras nos dirigíamos a mi primer encuentro literalmente frente a frente con humanos. Oh cielos…

Edward había adquirido boletos para el Royal Opera House, iríamos a ver la función de una obra que había rehusado decir el nombre aludiendo que era una sorpresa. Pero era opera… y dios sabe que siempre quise asistir a una función de Opera.

Mis meses de neófita habían sido tolerados con éxito, Edward fue muy buen instructor para mí y se me parecía mucho a clases de entrenamiento y mucho más a clases de adiestramiento si Jassper era el que me acompañaba a mis sesiones de caza, él hacía que la cacería fuera todo un arte, con técnicas que debían ser llevadas a la perfección, a veces era exasperante pero útil a la vez, gracias a ello supe que las manadas de antílopes se agrupaban a ciertas horas del día en diferentes áreas para captar la luz del sol y que los osos tenían más dulzor en la sangre si se alimentaban con peces de agua dulce, por lo que fuimos hasta las desembocaduras de los ríos y riachuelos cercanos a cazar osos para diferenciar el sabor. Por otro lado, cazar con Emmett era mi parte favorita, era más divertido por supuesto. Lo primordial que él siempre me remarcaba era seguir los instintos de caza, gracias a Emmett pude comenzar a distinguir los diferentes sonidos animales a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, desde un rebuzno hasta la sincrónica respiración, había sido testigo de una singular lucha entre Emmett y dos enormes osos y había descubierto la fortaleza de mis piernas y mi super velocidad corriendo carreras a través de los bosques con él. Ellos, Jassper y Emmett se habían quedado en la casa de Londres con nosotros por el primer mes y más tarde, a pedido de Edward y mío y por supuesto de Rose y Alice… ellos regresaron a Estados unidos para dejarnos el resto de los meses solos.

Edward había sido el mejor hombre de la tierra, juntos podíamos hacer todo, no había nada que no supiéramos el uno del otro y por supuesto habían descubierto juntos muchas cosas. Aprendimos que amar era mucho más que palabras y frases bonitas, amar era reírnos juntos, amar era cazar tomados de la mano, era compartir el mismo animal mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, amar era hacer el amor en la pradera cercana a la casa debajo del manto de estrellas titilantes, era trepar los altos abetos para mirar todo desde la rama más alta y sentirnos los reyes del mundo, amar para nosotros era simplemente escuchar la más hermosa melodía y bailar pegados en el medio del salón sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos… o en todo caso sin dejar de besarnos. Amar para mí era Edward… mi Edward Cullen.

_¿En qué piensas?_ su suave voz me hizo sonreír y distraerme de mis pensamientos,

_Solo… bueno, sé que puedo hacer esto, lo sé porque si no tú no confiarías tanto en mí_ murmuré con mis miedos aplacados y solo con repetir una y otra vez una premisa básica me sentía con la confianza absoluta, él estaba conmigo, por lo tanto nada podía suceder.

_Al fin mi amor!... ¿ves que nunca puedes ser tan terca?_ dijo divertido,

_bueno, pero solo te pido que me sostengas la mano, solo eso mi amor ¿si?..._

Él levantó nuestras manos unidas de mi regazo y besó el dorso de la mía, volteé a mirarlo y sus ojos brillaban bajo la penumbra y las luces del salpicadero,

_Te amo pequeña, créeme que no soltaré tu mano por nada del mundo mi amor_

Y le creí, por supuesto que le creería… siempre.

~O~

Edward era paciente conmigo, siempre lo había sido. Cuando niña él me cantaba al oído luego de despertar de feas pesadillas hasta que cerraba los ojos y lograba entrar en el mundo de los sueños, él me había enseñado pacientemente la canción "Palillos chinos" en su piano y por supuesto, él lucho por mi amor con demasiada paciencia, tal vez más de lo que yo me merecía. Y luego él había hecho algo que me dijo que yo tenía la jodida suerte de tenerlo a mi lado, porque nadie podía ser así con alguien, era un hombre soñado por toda mujer y yo lo tenía… si, era un tremenda suertuda.

Edward me había guiado en los momentos más angustiosos, él me acompañó cerca de los humanos para tomar poco a poco el olor dulce de su sangre, él me llevaba a las aproximaciones de campamentos y pequeños pueblos, solo para que yo fuera conociendo el olor y fuera capaz de mantener mi compostura. Él me sostenía cuando yo pensaba que podía entrar en pánico y sus manos se ceñían a mi cintura cuando yo quería huir de allí… él estuvo conmigo y me aseguró poco a poco, durante todos los días de estos seis meses de que no me abandonaría.

_¿Sientes eso?_ preguntó con su mano sosteniéndome fuerte. Estábamos frente a la Roya Opera Hause. Yo por mi parte estaba con mis manos en garra sobre el asiento, él abrió la ventanilla del auto y un soplo de aire fresco entró por la ventanilla… fue cuando lo sentí.

Oh cielos…

Ese aroma dulzón y sumamente tentador, cerré los ojos y respiré por la boca… asentí.

_Es… concentrado, dulzón y con una leve nota a ¿pimienta?_ dije olisqueando el aire, Edward rió a mi lado y desenganchó mis manos del asiento,

_No se trata de catar la sangre amor, como si fuera un buen vino, pero si… así sientes, lo mismo que yo_ dijo tranquilamente.

_Tú lo aprendiste a soportar, yo… apenas comienzo_

_Lo sé, créeme que si superas este paso, superarás cualquier cosa ¿deseas seguir con esto o prefieres volver a casa?_ su tono era preocupado pero igualmente optimista,

_No, quiero intentarlo, llegamos hasta aquí y quiero seguir_ dije lo más segura posible.

Entonces él salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrir mi puerta, extendió su mano como el caballero que era y la tomé. El valet tomó las llaves del porsche y nosotros caminamos hacia las escaleras de la entrada del Royal Opera. En el vestíbulo había gente yendo y viniendo, algunos rezagados hablando con otros, todos vestidos de gala. Edward me llevó de la mano hacia uno de los recibidores y el anfitrión nos entregó un programa con los momentos de la función. Mi mirada recorría todo el salón y supe lo que habíamos ido a ver,

_¿Romeo y Julieta?_ pregunté volteando a ver a mi amor, él sonrió y asintió rodeando mi cintura con una mano, sus labios suaves acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja,

_Si, pero no la clásica… te sorprenderás_

Confiaba en ello.

Él me arrastró por el amplio corredor de techos abovedados hasta una gran puerta que a su lados estaban flanqueadas por personal de la Opera, ellos nos daban la bienvenida al gran salón central, Edward los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y entramos.

_Es hermoso_ susurré maravillada, el gran bullicio de la gente nos rodeó, aunque todos estaban sentados en su lugar.

_Tenemos un palco mi amor… vamos por aquí_ dijo él tirando de mí. El lugar era fantástico, las luces de los salones iluminaban el lugar sutilmente haciendo que el gran atractivo y el centro de atención, el aroma dulzón persistía allí, mi garganta quemaba pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar, la mano férrea de Edward en mi mano era lo que me mantenía cuerda.

Subimos unas escaleras laterales, alfombradas, en las cuales otras pocas personas también subían a sus respectivos palcos, supuse. Llegamos a un amplio corredor vacío en cuyos costados había arcadas acortinadas, Edward entró a uno y me llevó con él. El anfiteatro entero se veía desde allí, estábamos cerca del escenario por lo que pude ver todo la puesta en marcha desde allí. Las luces estaban apagadas pero mi ojo agudo pudo ver todo, aún en las penumbras.

_Mi amor_

Volteé en cuanto oí la voz de Edward detrás de mí, él tenía una silla enfundada en terciopelo rojo apartada para mí, le sonreí y me senté cerca de la orilla del balcón, él luego se sentó a mi lado.

_Esto es… maravilloso, no tengo palabras_ murmuré mirando el techo abovedado del Royal Opera.

_Es poco comparado con lo que te quiero mostrar_ dijo él a mi lado, al voltear sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, el dorado refulgente brillando con todo el amor que él me profesaba. Alcé mi mano para tocar su mejilla y no pude evitar suspirar,

_Te amo demasiado Edward Cullen_ susurré obnubilada.

En ese momento todo el salón quedó a oscuras y las voces se callaron, pero yo sentí un sutil movimiento a mi lado y una manos que tomaron mi rostro… sentí sus suaves labios en los míos, su lengua cálida acariciando mis comisuras y le devolví el beso, en medio de esa oscuridad. Su beso era reverencial como todos los que me daba, él profundizó el beso y yo no pude evitar abrazar su cuello, como siempre pasaba… el beso se tornó caliente y un gemido resonó en mi garganta, entonces él se separó de mí.

_Más tarde amor, ahora disfruta_ susurró sobre mis labios antes de separarse.

Una suave música comenzó a resonar en el escenario y levantamos la vista, entonces los personajes aparecieron y comenzaron a contar la historia en forma de canto, un hermoso canto que traspasó mis oídos, que me estremecieron y por momentos me emocionaron. Nunca había visto algo como eso, no a tal envergadura… era como uno de esos sueños que parecía recordar entre las brumas y que ahora se hacía realidad.

El sentimentalismo con la que cantaban y las voces… cielos, las voces era como un coro de ángeles que cantaban directamente al corazón de las personas. Ciertamente, esta vez era lo más cerca que iba a estar de los ángeles.

Me estremecí con la escena del suicidio de Romeo, era horrible pensar que alguien pudiera morir de amor, pero era una realidad, algo que yo misma haría por Edward, por el hombre que ocupaba mi corazón por completo. Si hubiese tenido lágrimas para derramar, hubiese llorado cuando Julieta despierta y se encuentra con su amor muerto yaciendo a su lado… era tan trágico.

Por supuesto yo había visto esa obra una veintena de veces en mi infancia y adolescencia, incluso había participado en organizadora para la muestra de teatro en la escuela, alguna vez… pero verlo así, con actores profesionales y con puestas tan dramáticas.

Al final de la obra Edward terminó llevándome a su regazo,

_Es increíble como algunas historias de amor terminan en fracaso yo otras...-

_Otras con final feliz amor_ terminó él acariciando mi espalda, _¿no crees que los condenados también merecemos un final feliz al menos?_

_No hables así, no somos condenados… no si tenemos la capacidad de amar como lo hacemos_ murmuré volteando a verlo, él me miró pensativo por un momento y luego de unos segundos sonrió.

_Tienes razón… de alguna manera. Si amar de manera desproporcionada nos muestra que tenemos un alma, entonces si… nosotros tenemos alma._

_Y fuimos bendecidos de alguna manera ¿sabes?_

_¿Cómo?..._ preguntó él frunciendo el seño, en momentos como ese era cuando sabía que él moría por leerme la mente.

_Porque a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos y gozar de nuestro amor…_

Él sonrió moviendo la cabeza y su agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte,

_Siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas bebé_ murmuró cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir, le sonreí y me incliné para besar sus labios para luego pararnos y aplaudir juntos.

~O~

Cuando salimos de la Opera esa noche, pensé que íbamos a volver a casa en seguida, pero desvió el auto hacia una zona iluminada que parecía un muelle o un puerto. Él aceleró hasta que llegamos a la costa de un río, la noche estrellada contrastaba en el cielo con la luminosidad del puente a lo lejos, el aroma a salitre inundaba mi nariz.

_¿Dónde estamos?_ pregunté con mi mirada fija en el puente iluminado, flanqueado por altas tres como atalayas de un castillo sucesivamente hasta el otro lado del río. Edward apagó el auto y se bajó sin decir palabra, un segundo después salí del auto de su mano…

_Edward-

_Shh… es una sorpresa_ murmuró él con una sonrisa de lado.

Cerré mi boca y me dejé llevar de su mano. El cielo brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas y las luces de Londres a lo lejos hacían una perfecta conjugación. Las aguas del Támesis eran luminosas gracias a esa variedad de luces. Edward me llevó hasta un muelle en el que anclaban varios yates y nos encaminamos a uno en especial.

_Esta será la primera vez que navegaras… en realidad_ murmuró mientras apoyándose en la orilla de la proa de la embarcación, de un salto se metió dentro de él. _Este es un yate de la familia amor_ aclaró seguramente cuando observó mi cara de consternación. _es una de las tantas pertenencias de la familia Cullen bebé, lo usan Esme y Carlisle cuando vienen a Londres en sus vacaciones._ por supuesto.

Abrió una pequeña puertezuela al costado del barco y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir, miré su mano por un segundo y luego miré el estrecho espacio que había del muelle al yate,

_¿Sería tal vez la primera vampiro que cae al agua si piso mal?_ dije en broma, él sonrió y estiré mi mano, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron los míos, él se aproximó rápidamente unos centímetros y tiró de mi brazo haciendo que entrara en el yate de una sola vez, di un pequeño gritito al sentir que era jalada por él, pero él simplemente me sostuvo en su pecho.

_Serías la primera amor, pero siempre estaré yo para atraparte_ susurró en mi oído, luego se alejó un poco y sus ojos dorados cargados de una especie de felicidad me miraron con intensidad _Bienvenida al Nocture Diamond amor, te llevaré a dar un paseo por el Temesis y la Bahía de Wentminster amor… espero que disfrutes el paseo_

_Lo haré_ murmuré.

Luego él tomó mis manos y juntos fuimos al camarote donde estaban los controles del yate. La embarcación era enorme se podría decir, Edward me llevó a recorrerlo antes de ponerlo en marcha, contaba con la cabina de navegación, donde en ese momento el único capitán era él, también tenía tres camarotes, dos de camas marineras y uno de cama matrimonial, detrás de la cabina de navegación se ubicaba el área de cocina y mini bar, con su pequeña mesa y todo y en la parte de la proa, las reposeras y un amplio espacio que servía de mirador.

Luego de eso fuimos a la sala de navegación, Edward sabía manejar muy bien los controles del barco ¿había algo que él no supiera hacer?... no podía encontrar qué.

Navegamos a traves del Témesis bajo la luz de las estrellas, las pródigas manos de Edward manejando fácilmente el timón y yo a su lado admirando todo. El Tower bridge iluminado de noche era lo más llamativo, de lejos y al otro lado se podía todos los edificios antiguos como castillos iluminados en luces amarillas y doradas, era una vista hermosa.

_¿Amor?¿Me esperas en la cubierta? Yo detendré el yate para que tomes fotos si lo deseas_ pidió Edward, asentí y caminé por el yate hasta la cubierta, una suave brisa revoloteaba mi cabello.

El yate cruzó el Temesis por debajo del puente, y en la zona central de este, las partes del puente central se comenzaron a elevar para dejar pasar a las embarcaciones más altas, un enorme buque estaba pasando por allí cuando sentí unas manos envolviendo mi cintura, no me había dado cuenta el momento en que nos habíamos detenido, pero el yate estaba anclado mirando hacia el castillo de Wentminster.

_¿Te gusta?_ preguntó su suave voz a mi oído, asentí recostando mi espalda en su pecho _te mostraré el mundo mi amor, conocerás todo lo que no tuvimos oportunidad de ver juntos_

_Gracias_ susurré cerrando los ojos, él besó el tope de mi cabeza y carraspeó suavemente…

_Bella mi amor_ susurró soltándome y poniéndose frente a mí _yo… te quiero dar una noticia_ dijo en tono preocupado, ¿una noticia?,… de repente no supe que pensar, arqueé las cejas y esperé lo que tuviera que decirme. Él sonrió…

_Volveremos a Forks dentro de una semana_

Jadeé de la sorpresa y abrí grande los ojos,

_¿En serio?_ él asintió sonriente y sus ojos brillaban

_Si, toda la familia nos espera, ya fue demasiado tiempo sin ellos_ murmuró. Me detuve a gritar de alegría y me colgué a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente con un chillido, él sostuvo mi cintura y rió contra mí. Reímos juntos…

_Oh cielos, no podrías hacerme más feliz amor!_ susurré en su cuello _Te amo tanto, tanto amor, eres increible, no puede ser una noche más perfecta_

É se separó de mí dejandome en el suelo y me tomó de los hombros, respiró hondo y exhaló como un suspiro,

_Bueno_ dijo cautelosamente _¿me dejas probar si puedo hacer de esta noche aún más perfecta?_ sonreí asintiendo y cuando pensé que me tomaría de la mano para ir al camerino con cama matrimonial, él lentamente se arrodilló en suelo en una rodilla…

_Oh mi dios…_

Llevé una mano al centro de mi pecho como si aún tuviera mi corazón y como si fuera posible que se desbocara al verlo arrodillado frente a mí,

_Edward_ susurré casi inaudiblemente, pero él solo se limitó a mirarme. Su sonriso no vaciló nunca pero yo estaba casi en shock, nunca me había imaginado esto, jamás…

_Bella_ comenzó tomando mis manos de mi pecho y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas _ a sido una hermosa y larga vida conmigo, más de lo que yo me merecía tal vez. Te amé desde siempre solo que ese amor se tornó imposiblemente más intenso que aquella primera vez que te vi realizar tus primeros pasos. Más intenso aún que aquel día que me di cuenta que no podía vivir alejado de ti._ él soltó una de mis manos y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón _Bella… ¿me concedes el honor de seguir cuidando tu vida?... ¿deseas ser mi esposa? Porque lo que más deseo en el mundo es ser totalmente tuyo_ y luego abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y un hermoso anillo quedó al descubierto.

Me mordí el labio y mis ojos ardían como si fuera capaz de llorar, él me miraba con cierta cautela, como si temiera mi reacción, su manzana de Adán subió y bajó al tragar en seco varias veces…

_Mi amor, no volveré a ponerte nervioso, lo prometo…_

_Si…_ murmuré con firmeza aunque temblaba un poco _si quiero ser tu esposa Edward_

Vi un fugas alivio en sus ojos antes de que su sonrisa se hiciera más ancha , él soltó mi mano y sacó el anillo precioso de su estuche y con reverencia lo colocó en mi dedo. Luego tomó mi mano y besó los nudillos,

_Entonces eres oficialmente, la futura Señora Cullen, mi esposa_ recalcó, asentí con felicidad… no cabía más en felicidad! Él se paró del suelo y en el momento que iba a tomar mis mejillas con ambas manos, sonó su celular.

_Diablos_ dijo sacándolo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, miró la pantalla y luego alzó los ojos a los mío _Alice_ murmuró perplejo, seguramente ella lo había visto.

Suspiré pesadamente y le quité el celular de la mano y con un fluido movimiento de mi mano lo tiré por la borda, el celular calló al agua con un suave chapoteo.

_Te regalaré otro, pero ahora menos que nunca quiero interrupciones_ murmuré volviendo a sonreír.

Él rió alegremente y sin consideraciones me alzó del suelo sosteniendo mi cintura y me besó. Un beso que duraría una eternidad, un beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento, un beso pasional y puro a pesar de ello. Un beso que lo obligó a comenzar a caminar a ciegas mientras me besaba, hacia el camarote…

Cuando era pequeña, siempre soñé con ese momento, que el amor de mi vida, el príncipe de mis sueños me propusiera matrimonio, pero nunca, nunca pensé que el príncipe de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, fuera el hombre que preparaba mis cenas cada noche y que me cantaba una nana antes de dormir mientras en mi cabeza revoloteaban las hadas y los unicornios…

* * *

O**k... solo falta el epílogo y ya termina este fic. Les recomiendo que vayan a comenzar a leer Custodio mio, que esta publicado ya, cuando termine con Cuidando tu vida seguiremos con ese fic, gracias y besotes!**


	38. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

**

**Mi principio y mi final**

* * *

_Es una locura_ se quejó incrédula al ver los boletos en su mano, _Edward… ¿esto es en serio?_ ella me miró atenta. Sus ojos dorados brillaban bajo la luz del sol, estábamos esperando nuestra llamada. Asentí lentamente y alcé los hombros,

_Alice_ fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Ella negó con la cabeza y me devolvió los boletos y yo los devolví a su bolsillo dentro de mi chaqueta,

_Así que desean reunirse con nosotros en algún lugar del mundo ¿no?_ preguntó ella algo exasperada, adoraba su cara de enojo y frustración. Asentí respondiendo a su respuesta _¿y nosotros en lugar de ir directamente a los Estados Unidos, iremos también?_

_Esa es la idea_ dije simplemente, _Esme está desesperada por verte mi amor y Carlisle tomó las vacaciones atrasadas de tres años solo para verte. Viajaremos para reunirnos todos allí todos_ le dije acercándome a la ventanilla del aeropuerto que no dejaba pasar la luz del sol y acaricié su mejilla suavemente _sé que odias las sorpresas cariño, pero acepta este por favor, te gustará, sé que te gustará_

Ella me miró calculadoramente como si pudiera leer mi mente, levanté mi mano y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla para infundirle valor… ya habían pasado seis meses desde su conversión, ella ya era una verdadera y hermosa vampiro, sus ojos dorados brillaban increíblemente y me perdía en ellos muy de vez en cuando, su control sobre sí misma era increíble, ahora podía andar entre la gente y no preocuparse por la tentación, ella había aprendido a cazar magníficamente y podía decir que sentía una marcada simpatía por los osos, influencia de Emmett. Ella era hermosa… increíblemente hermosa, aún sabiendo que ella me amaba a mí, tenía que luchar contra los celos internos y mi instinto de pertenencia cuando un simple mortal la miraba mucho o era atraído por sus naturales encantos…. como ese chico que ahora la miraba desde uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Sus pensamientos no me habían dejado en paz en toda la mañana desde que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, la miraba de arriba abajo y pensaba en ella, pensaba en sus sucias manos acariciando su trasero, envolviendo su cintura como yo lo hacía… el tipo me envidiaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, yo era el jodido privilegiado en tocarla cada noche, en hacerla gemir de éxtasis, yo era quien la hacía mía una y otra vez sin llegar a cansarme, nunca lo haría, ella era mi droga. Esto sería por el resto de mi eternidad junto a ella, ignorar al perro que la deseara, ignorarlos o matarlos.

Ahora quería darle la sorpresa que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y había buscado un lugar de ensueño para dárselo, pero cuando ella supo que no volveríamos a Estados Unidos como teníamos planeado, eso crispó sus nervios. Ella extrañaba a la familia y luego de seis meses de no verlos, digamos que estaba desesperada por regresar a Forks, pero no podíamos… la familia nos esperaba en otro lugar. Todo había sido una loca idea mía, una alimentada por Alice, un plan final que casualmente me había agradado bastante, por primera vez en la historia se podía decir que confiaba en algo que hiciera Alice.

_Te gustará mi amor, lo sé_ le dije abrazándola de la cintura y tirándola contra mí, ella refunfuñó y me devolvió el abrazo, besé su frente suavemente y la oí suspirar.

_Si estás tan tranquilo que Alice haya planeado esto, supongo que debo confiar en ti entonces_ murmuró sobre mi pecho,

_Exactamente_ afirmé _ por cierto, debes recordarme que tengo que comprarle un hermoso obsequio a Alice por esto, ella no lo planeó todo, yo… yo tuve la idea en un principio, ella solo movió algunos hilos, ellos no querían esperar tanto_

_Oh mi amor, ¿qué puedes comprarle que Alice no tenga?_

_No lo sé… pero algo encontraremos._

_Bah!... a demás no sería una sorpresa, ella lo ve todo…_

Reí por ese pequeño detalle, Dios sabía que en cada navidad no había ni una sorpresa que a Alice la sorprendiera.

_Tienes razón, ya veremos qué hacer_ murmuré. La abracé más fuerte y besé el tope de su cabeza, amaba tanto esta hermosa criatura que no había nada, absolutamente nada que no hiciera por ella.

Segundos después se escuchó por los altoparlantes del aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, el llamado que nos indicaba que debíamos subir al avión que nos llevaría a Grecia. El lugar donde tenía la sorpresa para mi Bella. ¿qué mejor que ese lugar para hacer lo que debía hacer?...

Caminamos tomados de la mano y momentos después estábamos entregando los boletos a la sobrecargo en la puerta de embarque,

"_Hermosa pareja_…" pensó la mujer de cabellos rubios mientras sentía su mirada en mí, por encima de los boletos que muy lentamente observaba, Bella apretó sutilmente mi mano "_oh… pero si es una chiquilla para él, seguramente le gustarán las maduras como yo"_

No pude evitar sonreír y agachar la cabeza, Bella volteó hacia mí y me miró con un signo de interrogación en los ojos, negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿Qué está pensando..?_ susurró imperceptiblemente. Miré a los ojos de mi Bella y tan bajo como ella había hablado le conté,

_Cree que eres una chiquilla y que tal vez me gusten las maduras como ella_

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par y yo no podía dejar de sonreír,

_Aquí tiene los boletos Señor, espero que tenga un buen viaje_ dijo casi sugestivamente la mujer devolviéndome los boletos, los tomé y asentí agradecido.

_Seguramente lo tendré, pero gracias que llevo conmigo a la inmadura de mi futura esposa, idiota…_

_Oh créame que lo tendrá_ dijo Bella rodeándome hasta quedar frente a mí y mirarme a los ojos, sus manos envolviendo mis mejillas y su nariz a centímetros de la mía _¿no es cierto mi amor?_ sabía que muy sutilmente le estaba mostrando su anillo de compromiso a la mujer, el hermoso diamante de quince caras brillo en sus ojos.

_Muy cierto bebé_ contesté ahora hipnotizado por ese par de pozos dorados. Ella sonrió y me besó. Pero no un beso simple, dulce o casto… un beso furioso, un beso que me hizo gemir en su boca, su lengua arremolinándose en la mía, sensual, caliente y lujuriosa. Mis manos se cerraron en su cintura y bajé mis palmas por su cadera hasta que se posaron en sus glúteos, la apreté contra mí y la hice gemir mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, tacé su trasero redondo y firme y alguien carraspeó detrás de mí. Nos tuvimos que separar, sabía que estaba entorpeciendo una fila de pasajeros que deseaba subir al avión,

_Ups, perdón_ dijo Bella separándose de mí y tomando mi mano mientras miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la sobrecargo. Miré detrás de mí para ver quién era el que había carraspeado y allí estaba el tipo que había estado pensando en ella y mirándola desde el asiento del aeropuerto… ¡Toma esa idiota! Ella es mía!

Bella me arrastró por la manga de embarque hasta que llegamos al avión, nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y nos envolvimos entre sí como dos adolescentes revolucionados en hormonas, bueno sí… me había convertido en uno desde que descubrí que hacer el amor con Bella era la experiencia más subliminal y fuera de este mundo que experimentaría jamás.

~o~

Pov Bella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Grecia unas cuantas horas después, Edward había estado con su boca enterrada literalmente en mi cuello durante todo el viaje y sus manos perdidas debajo de la manta acariciando mis pechos y la otra debajo de mi falda. Teníamos serios problemas para dejar las manos fuera de sí…

_Puedo ver a Alice!... Amor, puedo ver a Al saltando entre la gente_ murmuré cuando vi por la ventanilla del avión que estaba acomodándose para que pudiéramos desembarcar. Él no levantó su cabeza de mi cuello, pero sentí su risa resonar en mi piel mientras su lengua se arremolinaba a la altura de la clavícula y su mano hacía círculos sobre mi clítoris una vez más. Creo que me había venido en pleno vuelo, unas diez veces. _Mi amor…_ reí cuando sentí un pequeño espasmo de placer, rezagos de mis orgasmos _¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? Ya llegamos y ya vendrá la aeromoza a pedirnos las mantas._

_Maldición_ susurró separando su boca de mi cuello. Él se separó de mí y se sentó bien en su asiento jadeando, luego levantó la mano que tenía en mi centro y la llevó a su boca para lamer sus dedos… oh cielos…

Minutos después nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y acomodé lo mejor que pude mi falda y mi camisa, tomamos nuestras pertenencias del portaequipajes y salimos del avión tomados de la mano. Cuando salimos de la manga hacia el área de desembarque efectivamente pude ver a Alice abriéndose camino entre la gente, a la cual empujaba sutilmente, detrás venía Jasper arrastrado por ella y Emmett que arrastraba a Rose, Carlisle y Esme venían detrás riéndose de sus hijos.

_Oh cariño!_ gritó Alice lanzándose sobre mí, sus brazos me envolvieron y le devolví el abrazo, si no hubiese sido vampiro me hubiese aplastado, luego se separó de mí sosteniéndome de los hombros _Mírate!... eres una belleza inigualable!... tal cual lo vi aunque estos dos se quedaron cortos con la descripción_ murmuró mirando detrás de sus hombros a Emmett y Jassper que saludaban a Edward, ella volteó a mirarme nuevamente y rodeó los ojos _Oh mi cielo! Tenemos tanto qué hacer, ya verás. Tenemos que ir a ver el lugar primero, luego el vestido-

_Alice!_ gruñó Edward, miré a mi alrededor a ver si alguien había escuchado pero todos parecían inmersos en sus encuentros con sus seres queridos _ella no sabe_

_Oh_ musitó tapándose la boca. Alice pareció comprender algo que yo me había perdido y luego sonrió y alzó los hombros,

_Entonces será una verdadera sorpresa_ canturreó.

_¿Qué diablos?..._

_¿Cómo estas llevando la inmortalidad querida Bella?_ murmuró alguien a mi lado, Carlisle y Esme estaba esperando allí. Solté a Alice y me lancé a ellos… dios! Los había extrañado tanto!

_No puedo creer que estén aquí!... oh los extrañé tanto_ susurré cuando me separé de ellos, Carlisle besó mi frente con ternura y Esme parecía que podía llegar a llorar, solo que no derramaba lágrimas.

_Estas hermosa mi niña, lamento tanto lo que sucedió… pero al menos te tenemos aquí con nosotros_ murmuró ella acariciando mi cabello.

_Es un tema que quiero olvidar si puede ser posible, lo importante para mí es que estoy aquí con ustedes y que es el lugar donde quiero estar, no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy en este momento… los amo tanto_

Ellos sonrieron y me volvieron a abrazar, sentía unas suaves caricias en mi espalda y sabía que el resto de mi familia estaban y estarían siempre allí para mí.

_Ugh… aunque podrían tú y Edward dejar de actuar como conejos!_ replicó Emmett detrás de mí. Oh cielos!...

Me separé de Esme y Carlisle y los miré aturdida, mi rostro ardería al rojo vivo si pudiera. Esme miraba con enojo a Emmett, aunque pude ver un poco de diversión en sus ojos y Carlisle negaba con la cabeza.

_Cómo si eso fuera posible, idiota_ masculló Edward envolviéndome con sus brazos mi cintura y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello,

_Bueno!... vamos al hotel, hay muchas cosas que hacer par de tortolos_ murmuró Alice tirando de mi mano, Edward no se separó de mí del todo, continuó caminando a mi lado con un posesivo brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

~o~

Más tarde estábamos en el vestíbulo del hotel registrándonos, Edward discutía con Alice en voz baja por algo, no podía entender muy bien de qué porque Rose y Esme me estaban hablando de los lugares que debíamos ir a visitar esa tarde y al otro día… había mucho para hacer según Rose,

_¿Por qué tanto?... es decir se supone que son solo una vacaciones en familia_ murmuré mientras la recepcionista del hotel me indicaba dónde firmar, no oí respuesta… alcé la mirada de los papeles y ella se miraban una a la otra.

_¿Qué es?_ pregunté,

_Nada_ dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, aunque luego Rose prosiguió _nada de qué preocuparse Bella, la pasaremos genial, ya verás_

Edward y yo subimos el ascensor junto con Alice y Jassper que al parecer estaba calmando los ánimos de estos dos, Edward parecía molesto por algo y Alice satisfecha. Miré el cartel electrónico del ascensor que indicaba que estábamos en el doceavo piso del hotel, nuestras habitaciones se suponía que estaba en el décimo,

_¿Por qué estamos subiendo más?_ murmuré mirando a Edward, él no alzó la mirada y fruncía el ceño mirando la puerta del ascensor, suspiré frustrada y los enfrenté cruzada de brazos _¿alguno de ustedes dos me puede decir que sucede?_

_Dormirás en nuestra habitación, con Esme, Rose y yo… es eso, estuvimos mucho tiempo separadas que queremos una noche de chicas y Edward, pues él… quiere seguir actuando como conejo…_

Jassper largó una risita divertida y Alice le dio un codazo, Edward lo miró con cara de pocos amigos…

_Lo siento_ murmuró él arrepentido, pero sus comisuras temblaron en una sonrisa.

_Edward…_ llamé acercándome a él, envolví su cintura con mis brazos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos _bebé, Alice tiene razón, a mí también me gustaría pasar una noche de chicas con ellas… es solo una noche mi amor_ susurré mientras Alice y Jassper salían del ascensor que ya había abierto sus puertas, Edward envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y recostó su frente a la mía, de repente su mirada no era de enojo, había desesperación allí… ansiedad.

_Bella… no sé qué diablos me hiciste, la perspectiva de pasar una sola noche sin ti me revuelve el estómago mi amor, muero si no te veo, muero estar sin ti pequeña, te amo tanto que tú jamás lo entenderías. ¿Por qué me pides que me resigne a dejarte ir por más que sé que estarás bien, cuando si te dejo ir te llevas la mitad de mí contigo? ¿Por qué te amo tanto, tanto demasiado? Dime qué me hiciste… dímelo por favor_

_Oh bebé…_

Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo besé con ternura, con todo el amor que tenía en mí, con toda la pasión como una promesa, él me abrazó contra sí y me devolvió el beso eufórico, jadeando en mi boca y presionando mi nuca con una de sus manos.

_Oh por dios santo, si solo será una miserable noche y estaremos a tres pisos de diferencia!_ la voz de Alice nos hizo separarnos, respiramos dificultosamente en los labios del otro antes de despegar nuestras frentes y salir del ascensor,

_Tres pisos y una noche que no tendré a la razón de mi existencia cerca_ dijo Edward reusándose a dejarme ir, mi mano en la suya y su mirada trabada con la mía.

_Diablos! Que exagerado eres Edward_ se quejó ella antes de tomarme de la mano y tirar de mí, Edward me soltó frustrado y Jassper lo tomó del codo y tiró de él de vuelta hacia el ascensor… Edward y yo no nos dejamos de mirar hasta que cubículo cerró sus puertas.

~o~

_Bien, estos son!_ murmuró Alice dejando caer frente a mí un montón de folios con dibujos adentro, una docena de bocetos de vestidos de novias y del propio puño del diseñador.

_¿Cómo conseguiste esto Alice?... la boda aún no tiene fecha y tu ya tienes esto en tus manos?_ le pregunté levantando de la alfombra un boceto con un hermoso vestido, era ajustado en la parte superior y con volados en capas hasta el suelo formando la falda, simplemente hermoso.

_Bueno, la verdad yo no diría que aún no pusieron fechas Bella_ dijo ella con cautela, fruncí el ceño y traté de pensar en sus palabras, ella miró a Esme y Rosalie que observaban otro par de bocetos frente a mí _chicas, creo que es hora de que Bella lo sepa_

Ellas me miraron y dejaron los dibujos nuevamente sobre la alfombra, oh cielos… ¿qué era? Sus rostros cautelosos me decían mucho y a la vez nada.

_Bella_ comenzó Rosalie _esta es… tu despedida de soltera. Bueno, sé que no es cómo debería ser, pero Edward no quería que te lleváramos a un club de strippers, así que aquí estamos, preparando los últimos detalles de tu boda… que será… mañana al atardecer_ cada palabra que salió de ella me hacían abrir más la boca y ceñir más mi entrecejo,

_¿Qué?_ murmuré casi sin aire. Ellas asintieron y allí comenzaron a caer todas las fichas, una a una… el interés de Edward por darme su sorpresa, el viaje repentino a Grecia con toda la familia allí, la renuencia pero finalmente rendición de Edward de dejarme ir a pasar la noche con las chicas, el entusiasmo de Alice. Oh… Alice, la iba a matar! _Tú!_ la señalé con mi dedo _tú le metiste esto en la cabeza ¿no?, por eso él estaba tan complacido con tu plan!... por eso te calló cuando estabas por decir algo en el aeropuerto, tú ya tienes todo planeado ¿no?_ mi verborragia no se detuvo y mucho menos cuando su rostro mostraba sorpresa y algo de tristeza _¿por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿por qué planearon todo a mis espaldas? ¿a mi qué me queda hacer? Solo elegir el vestido ¿no?... ¿me dejarás hacer eso al menos? Tú tienes que planear la vida de todos, a ver dime qué hago yo!_ termine jadeando.

Oh juro por dios, que era capaz de bajar esos tres malditos pisos y que todo el hotel escuche lo que tenía que decirle!

_Bella, lo hicimos porque Edward quería darte una sorpresa_ murmuró Esme tranquilamente _ él no quiere esperar, no quiere atrasar nada… él deseaba traerte aquí, porque sabía que este lugar te gustaría y porque pensaba que sería ideal para ser su lugar en el mundo, él lo planeó todo… Alice solo movió las fichas para que todo resultara como él quería, nosotros lo ayudamos y siento que te hayas sentido excluida de tu propia boda, pero lo hicimos porque él deseaba darte una sorpresa_

Oh cielos

_¿Desde cuándo tenía planeado esto?_ pregunté bajando la mirada hacia las imágenes de los vestidos, Alice miraba ausente algún punto sobre la alfombra ¿la había lastimado? Oh cielos…

_Desde que Emmett y Jassper volvieron a casa, él mandó un mensaje escrito a Alice para que lo ayudara en todo, el resto lo planearon por mail, Edward eligió el lugar y la fecha, tenía como tope los seis meses que ya tendrías control completo sobre ti misma, pero él dio varias condiciones también que nosotras respetamos sin replicar._

_¿Qué condiciones?_ susurré aún con mis ojos en los vestidos

_Bueno, tú erigirás el lugar, los cuales iremos a ver mañana a primeras horas… él quiere que ese lugar que tú elijas sea especial, él tiene muchas cosas planeadas para ese lugar en especial_ la miré sin comprender pero ella prosiguió _él quiere que tú elijas tu vestido, Alice tiene un montón de opciones, ella tomó en cuenta lo que le gustaría a Edward, los vestidos en lo que te vio y cuales lo volvieron más loco, su época, sus gustos y también tomó en cuenta tu edad, tu estilo y personalidad… estos diseños los hizo el mismo Valentino, creó los vestidos y está esperando tu decisión para que vallamos a buscarlo en su mansión de la Isla de Creta_

Oh cielos…

Miré a Alice totalmente incrédula ¿ella había hecho todo eso?

_Edward también dejó en tus manos el tocado, las joyas y los zapatos… también tu ropa para la noche de bodas, tenemos todo aquí, solo… solo falta que tú elijas_

Miré los diseños frente a mí y me sobrecogí, Edward había hecho todo eso, esa era su sorpresa… oh mi dios… ¿podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba? Pues, al parecer cada cosa que hacía me hacía creer que sí.

_No lo puedo creer_

_Él te ama demasiado mi niña… nunca lo había visto tan diferente a lo que una vez fue, tú interferiste en su vida y fue un renacimiento para él, un hermoso renacimiento. Él volvió a vivir contigo y hoy literalmente lo tienes tendido a tus pies, no hubiese podido creer que existiera un amor tan inmenso y sobrenatural como el que él te profesa si no lo hubiese visto_ los ojos de Esme brillaban de orgullo y felicidad, _él te ama demasiado como para regalarte el mundo, te lo está dando en las manos Bella… acéptalo_

Era verdad, tenía que admitirlo, Edward me estaba regalando el mundo, me estaba haciendo feliz! ¿Por qué posponer algo que él tanto deseaba? Que ambos deseábamos…

_Acepto, Alice…_ miré a mi amiga, mi ex tía, la pequeña hada que había ayudado con este plan y ella me miró de vuelta, aún había tristeza en sus ojos…

_Oh Alice_ me lacé a ella y la abracé con fuerza, ella calló de espalda al suelo y yo encima de ella, _por favor perdona lo que dije, es que… pensé que me habían dejado afuera de mi propia boda… oh cielos, perdóname, si sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana…-

_Shh Bella… está bien cariño_ dijo ella acariciando mi cabello _sé que soy un poco muy exasperante a veces, pero es que… oh dios, los amo tanto que deseo ver la felicidad en sus ojos todo el tiempo y si eso significa tener que ser una metiche, pues lo seré_ reímos todas, _ahora, sé que soy demasiado caliente y tentadora pero mejor sal de encima de mí antes de que Edward venga y me arranque la cabeza_

_Oh tonta!_ reí incorporándome y volviendo a mi lugar. _Bien… vestido! Hay tantos y son todos tan bonitos_

Entonces comenzamos a mirar el catalogo que había hecho el mismísimo Valentino… Oh cielos! Me iba a casar!

~o~

La noche terminó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, había elegido mi vestido y Alice se apresuró a mandar un mail a Valentino con el elegido. Habíamos elegido también los zapatos que eran de Oscar de la Renta y también el tocado y las joyas, que no eran muchas… esas las elegí yo, solo el relicario que siempre llevaba de mis padres y el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Edward, también un par de sarcillos que Esme utilizó cuando se casó con Carlisle y unas arquillas de stras de Rosalie.

A la mañana, a primera hora, las tres mujeres nos embarcamos en un auto alquilado para ir hasta los lugares que íbamos a visitar para elegir donde sería la boda. El centro de Grecia era muy grande y colmado de lugares bonitos, pero lo que más me gustó fue una hermosa playa que daba al Mediterráneo al sur de Atenas, un hermoso paraje de Mykonos. Una playa que pertenecía a las tierras de una pequeña Villa turística que estaba a la venta, la playa era simplemente hermosa, las aguas azules y turquesas al contraste con arenas blancas, las rocas blancas alzándose del mar le daban una intimidad casi irreal. Alice vió que ese lugar iba a ser perfecto y sonreía de felicidad, Esme estaba complacida y yo… yo no podía esperar cazarme en ese lugar.

_Bien!... es una playa privada, esto será perfecto. Ustedes volverán al Hotel Esme_ dijo ella señalándome a mí y a Esme, _Rose y yo nos encargaremos de todo aquí, Emes tú encárgate que nuestra niña sea la más hermosa novia jamás vista_

Luego de esas palabras Alice tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a hacer llamada tras llamada, Esme tiró de mi brazo y regresamos al auto que nos esperaba en la entrada de la Villa… minutos más tarde estábamos camino al hotel.

_¿Dónde está Edward_ murmuré cuando Esme tomó la carretera principal que nos llevaría en poco más de veinte minutos de regreso a Atenas, _y los demás… _

_Ellos están preparando otras cosas, al igual que nosotras_ miró la hora en su reloj y sonrió _tenemos mucho tiempo, Edward quiere que la boda sea al caer el sol, se volverá loco cuando sepa que elegiste Mykonos, tiene el más hermoso atardecer del mundo_

Oh…

Era después del mediodía cuando llegamos al Hotel y literalmente nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones, Esme me envió a darme un baño y sabía que ella hablaría con Edward, que vaya a saber qué estaba haciendo.

Al salir del baño las maletas estaban ya hechas sobre la gran cama y la mía también estaba allí, Esme vestía un bonito vestido color aguamarina y se estaba colocando los aros, mientras yo vestí un vestido color marfil con estilo griego y unas sandalias del mismo color acordonadas en mi tobillo.

_Edward y los chicos ya están en camino Bella…solo faltas tú_ murmuró tomando las maletas, _llevaremos todo a Mykonos, Alice alquiló la Villa que hay allí, terminarás de arreglarte en ese lugar, tenemos que pasar por el vestido, Valentino lo envió con una de sus asistentes personales y ella nos que espera en el vestíbulo, Alice ordenó que debía ser retirado por alguna de nosotras para que Edward no lo vea en la mente de nadie hasta que te vea a ti._ con esas palabras tomé mi pequeño bolso y salí detrás de ella.

_¿Alice es amiga de Valentino?_ pregunté incrédula,

_No, ella es una de sus clientas favoritas, ya sabes cómo es Alice_ hizo un ademán con la mano. Por supuesto que sabía cómo era Alice, era la misma Alice que me había vestido de pies a cabeza desde que yo tenía noción, pero nunca me imaginé que ella tenía buenas migas con diseñadores famosos.

En el vestíbulo, Bianca, una mujer alta y elegante nos esperaba con dos hombres más, que parecían guardaespaldas… Valla, supongo que ese era un diseño único y exclusivo de todos modos. Ella nos entregó el vestido con mucha amabilidad, ella me habló en Italiano, unas palabras muy bonitas que no entendí… mi Italiano había quedado relegado en las nieblas de mis recuerdos humanos y luego me dio un paquete pequeño que traía consigo, envuelto en papel blanco y un lazo dorado. Bianca me deseó Felicidades y se fue del Hotel seguida por esos dos hombres.

Nosotras hicimos lo propio y subimos al auto con nuestro equipaje y el vestido de bodas. Ya acomodada en el asiento delantero del auto, me dispuse a abrir el paquete que me había entregado Bianca. Emití un jadeo cuando lo abrí…

_Oh cielos, Valentino te regaló un conjunto de noche… oh Bella, Edward se volverá loco_ murmuró Esme desviando su mirada de la carretera para ver mi regalo. En mis manos tenía una pieza de seda legítima, un pequeño camisolín con la parte superior de encaje blanco, eso transparentaría mis senos pero Edward se volvería loco en serio, la parte inferior era seda pura que caería hasta la mitad de mi muslo… era sexy pero elegante a la vez. Hermoso, no podía esperar para esta noche.

~o~

_Wauu_ no parecía yo. En absoluto parecía yo, era mágico y una imagen sacada de un libro de fantasía. Estaba parada frente al espejo admirándome… Rose, Alice y Esme estaban detrás de mí tomadas de las manos, sus rostros estaban adornados con amplias sonrisas de satisfacción y felicidad, las tres ya vestidas y peinadas para la ocasión.

_Sí, waw_ exclamó Rose asintiendo con la cabeza.

La primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente al verme fue, ¿cómo reaccionaría Edward al verme?. Sabía que le gustaría, pero… no podía dejar de pensar en la cara que pondría cuando comenzara a caminar hacia él sobre las arenas blancas de la playa de Mykonos.

Mi vestido era simplemente precioso, tal cual Valentino lo había dibujado. La tela blanca suave y volátil caía desde debajo de mis pechos hasta el suelo, arremolinándose allí con sutileza, una cinta blanca y ancha rodeaba mi cintura dejando caer las puntas atadas por delante y la parte superior estaba hecho en encaje que envolvía suavemente mis pechos hombros, en la cabeza, mi tocado estaba compuesto por un peinado alto con una torzada grande y cintas blancas sosteniéndolo. Verme a mí misma reflejada en ese espejo me hacía recordar algo,

_Es como Venus se hubiese vestido si se hubiese casado_ murmuró Alice admirando el vestido.

Claro… Venus.

Era un vestido estilo griego, la tela volátil y las cintas… era increíble.

_Ahora, Edward debe estar impaciente_ dijo Esme tomando mi mano y poniendo en ella un hermoso y sencillo ramo de lirios blancos. Asentí y decidí ir a su encuentro.

El sol estaba en el horizonte, casi tocando el borde del límite entre el cielo y el mar Mediterráneo, el cielo se teñía de un anaranjado luminoso y una suave brisa corría cuando salí de las puertas de la hermosa casa de la Villa. Caminé con mis pies descalzos por el camino de piedra que me llevaba a la playa de arenas blancas, Esme, Rose y Alice delante de mí. No muy lejos del camino de piedra, se alzaba sobre las arenas blancas, un dosel de techo blanco. Con cintas y telas blancas colgados del techo y volando al viento, unas sillas a cada lado formando un pequeño camino en el medio, jarrones antiguos llenos de flores blancas y velas encendidas por todo el suelo de arenas blancas, parecía un sueño… era mágico.

Caminé detrás de Rosalie y me detuve cuando ellas me lo indicaron, ellas avanzaron solas cuando comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción en piano, la música venía de algún lado y cuando busqué con la mirada, un piano negro de cola estaba ubicado en las arenas, a un lado del dosel, la luz suave de las velas más la del sol escondiéndose me dieron la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño realmente increíble. Todo estaba montado de tal manera que parecía perfecto. No podía haber concebido mi boda de otra forma.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al dosel y se acomodaron frente a las sillas sin sentarse aún, fue cuando lo ví.

Edward estaba de pié junto a un hombre de vestiduras religiosas que sostenía un libro en sus manos, las sagradas escrituras. Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, estaban frente a sus respectivas sillas y yo comencé a caminar.

Sus ojos refulgentes bajo la luz de las velas y del dorado amanecer, me calaron en el alma, él era mi David… mi hermoso dios griego que ahora me esperaba para que fuera su diosa. Y estaba hermoso… su cabello cobrizo sacudiéndose levemente con la brisa, su piel levemente brillante con la poca luz de sol que aún había, su sonrisa hermosa, su mirada cautivada… oh cielos, había logrado cautivarlo. Su ropa… me obligué a separa mis ojos de los suyos a medida que avanzaba, al resto de su cuerpo, mi templo. Él iba sencillo, no había smoking, que era algo tan americano, no había corbata ni traje. Él solo vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello, su pálido y escultural pecho se visualizaba parcialmente, él iba descalzo como yo.

_Edward…_ susurré sin pensar. Tenía tantas ganas de correr hasta él y colgarme de su cuello, en ese momento no me hubiese importado hacerlo, pero… me obligué a caminar pausado y con la velocidad que Alice me había recomendado.

_Bella… mi hermosa Bella_ susurró él solo para que los no mortales solo lo escucháramos.

Más pronto de lo que pensé llegué junto a él, que extendió su mano para tomar la mía que rápidamente extendí hacia él.

Él no aguantó y tazó mi mejilla para dejar un suave beso en mis labios, nuestra familia rió suavemente.

La ceremonia comenzó con las palabras del clérigo, el cual habló en griego y español al mismo tiempo. Edward siempre miró a mis ojos, que me trasmitían tanto, el anaranjado del cielo brillaba en sus pupilas y el sol en el horizonte ya bajando detrás del mar lo coronaban como si fuera un hermoso ángel, tenía la tentación de alzar mi mano para acariciar sus cabellos, tocarlo, sentir que era real, pero me aferraba a mi ramo de lirios como si fuera el ancla que me sostenían junto a él… ¿qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en él que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a hablar,

"Isabella Mary Swan. Si pudiera repetir cada momento que pasé antes de encontrarte lo haría nuevamente sin abrir los ojos, porque si el premio de todo eso es encontrarte al final del camino… las rocas sinuosas y afiladas serían una dulce agonía. Te amo… te amé siempre, desde el primer día en que te vi, te amé más cuando me aceptaste y supe que teníamos un futuro juntos, que tenía la posibilidad de hacer que cada segundo de esta vida, seas tan feliz como tú me haces a mí. Gracias por darme esa oportunidad, gracias por complementar mi corazón y hacerlo uno al fin… Te amo mi Bella. Eres mi principio y mi final"

Oh cielos… sollocé y extrañé mis lágrimas, dejé caer mi ramo de lirios a las arenas blancas y me lancé a él para besarlo y decirle lo que en palabras no podía. Él me cobijó en sus brazos y supe… supe que allí, frente al eterno sol, había encontrado a mi eterno amor…

El amor que cuidó y seguirá cuidando mi vida, mi inmortalidad junto a él.

* * *

**Bueno, otra historia que finaliza. Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que creyeron en ella y leyeron y muchísimas gracias a las que dejaron su review, fueron leídas y mas de una me sacó una sonrisa. Continuaré publicando en mi cuenta, pero solo una historia por vez... ahora es el turno de seguir con el fic: Custodio mío. Espero que se pasen por la historia y lo lean, pongan en favoritos y dejen alertas... les prometo que esta historia está muy buena, y no es porque sea mía. Gracias y por favor... dejen su saludo, adios!**


End file.
